Μία μαγική σχέση
by renoui
Summary: "Καθένας μοναχός πορεύεται στον έρωτα, μοναχός στη δόξα και στο θάνατο". Μα όταν όλα αυτά ενώνονται μέσα στο ίδιο δισήμαντο σώμα, τότε όλα γίνονται δυνατά και όλα γίνονται μαγεία.
1. Κεφάλαιο 1

_**Μία ερωτική ιστορία για ένα από τα λατρεμένη μου ζεύγη. Καλή απόλαυση!**_

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1: Η ΕΞΟΜΟΛΟΓΗΣΗ**

Ήταν ένα χειμωνιάτικο απόγευμα Δεκεμβρίου. Όλα έξω ήταν χιονισμένα και η λίμνη στο προαύλιο του Χόγκουαρτς είχε παγώσει εδώ και καιρό. Ωστόσο μέσα στους ζεστούς χώρους του κτηρίου η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν γιορτινή. Παντού υπήρχαν διακοσμητικές γιρλάντες, γκι και έλατα και σε όλους τους διαδρόμους ακούγονταν χαρμόσυνα κάλαντα σε διακριτικό τόνο. Οι μαθητές ετοιμάζονταν για το βραδινό χορό, πριν από τις διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων.

Τα φορέματα είχα ραφτεί, τα κουστούμια είχαν παραγγελθεί και τα παπούτσια είχαν γυαλιστεί. Οι κοπέλες είχαν μαζευτεί ομάδες-ομάδες στους κοιτώνες τους και βοηθούσαν η μία την άλλη να ετοιμαστεί, ενώ τα αγόρια προσπαθούσαν μέχρι την τελευταία στιγμή να απομνημονεύσουν τα βήματα του αυτοκρατορικού βαλς που θα καλούνταν να χορέψουν με τις ντάμες τους μερικές ώρες αργότερα.

Εν τούτοις στο έκτο πάτωμα του μεσαιωνικού πύργου, όπου φιλοξενούνταν τα διαμερίσματα των αριστούχων, η κατάσταση ήταν διαφορετική. Η Λίλι Πότερ καθόταν σε μία βαθιά μπεζέρα δίπλα από τη θαλπωρή της φωτιάς και κοιτούσε με εξεταστικό βλέμμα την ξαδέρφη της που βημάτιζε με αμήχανα βήματα μπροστά της.

«Ρόουζ, θα μού πεις τι συμβαίνει;», ρώτησε εν τέλει μετά από αρκετά λεπτά πλήρους σιωπής.

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα της και κοίταξε την κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα λες και μόλις βγήκε από λήθαργο.

«Ναι, ναι», ψέλλισε.

Η Λίλι άρχισε να ανησυχεί. Δεν ήταν τυπική συμπεριφορά αυτή για τη Ρόουζ. Στην πραγματικότητα η Λίλι δε θυμόταν να την έχει ξαναδεί ποτέ έτσι. Η ξαδέρφη της ήταν πάντα η επιτομή της συγκράτησης, αν κάποιος το έθετε ευγενικά. Αν πάλι κάποιος το έθετε αγενώς, θα μπορούσε άνετα να την χαρακτηρίσει παγοκολόνα. Προς τι λοιπόν αυτή η ξαφνική σύγχυση;

Η Ρόουζ πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και με μία απότομη κίνηση έκατσε στην αντικρινή μπεζέρα από τη Λίλι. Την κοίταξε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και η Λίλι της χαμογέλασε προτρεπτικά. Η Ρόουζ ξανακατέβασε το κεφάλι της συνεχίζοντας να αναπνέει έντονα. Αν δεν ήταν μόλις δεκαεπτά χρονών, η Λίλι θα φοβόταν πως πάθαινε καρδιακή προσβολή.

«Λίλι … », ξεκίνησε επιτέλους να λέει με τα μάτια της καρφωμένα στα χέρια της που έστριβαν νευρικά το μαύρο της χιτώνα.

«Ναι … », είπε ενθαρρυντικά η Λίλι, για να της δώσει το έναυσμα να συνεχίσει.

Προφανώς είχε να της πει κάτι πολύ σημαντικό. Η Λίλι γνώριζε πως η ξαδέρφη της δεν έφερνε το χαμό για ψήλου πήδημα και ούτε πνιγόταν σε μία κουταλιά νερό. Ήταν από τους πιο έξυπνους και ικανούς ανθρώπους που ήξερε. Επομένως αυτό που αντιμετώπιζε τώρα, θα ήταν σίγουρα κάτι άξιο προσοχής. Στην αρχή, όταν τής ζήτησε να την επισκεφτεί στο δωμάτιο της, η Λίλι σκέφτηκε πως θα χρειαζόταν βοήθεια, για να ντυθεί για το χορό. Ως αριστούχος θα έπρεπε να χορέψει πρώτη και όλα τα βλέμματα θα ήταν καρφωμένα πάνω της. Ωστόσο, όταν μπήκε στο δωμάτιο της δεν αντίκρισε τίποτα άλλο πέρα από μία νευρική και αναστατωμένη Ρόουζ.

Όση ώρα περίμενε την ξαδέρφη της να βρει το θάρρος να ξεστομίσει αυτό που την ταλάνιζε, το μυαλό της Λίλι έτρεχε με ταχύτητα φωτός. Προσπαθούσε να φανταστεί γιατί την είχε φωνάξει, αλλά δε μπορούσε να βρει τίποτα. Η συμπεριφορά της Ρόουζ όλον τον προηγούμενο καιρό παρέμενε η ίδια. Δεν υπήρχε κανένα δείγμα να στραφεί κάπου. Όσο όμως και να είχε στύψει το κεφάλι της, τίποτα δε θα την προετοίμαζε για αυτό που ξεστόμισε την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή η αγαπημένη της ξαδέρφη.

«Είμαι ερωτευμένη με το Σκόρπιους»

Η σιωπή έπεσε ανάμεσα τους σαν σίδερο. Ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν ήταν το τρίξιμο της φωτιάς, καθώς έγλυφε τα ξύλα. Η Ρόουζ μετά από αρκετό διάστημα απόλυτης ησυχίας, ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι της. Αντίκρισε τη Λίλι να την κοιτάει με απλανές βλέμμα ανοιγοκλείνοντας τα μάτια της σαν πορσελάνινη κούκλα.

«Λίλι, είσαι καλά;»

Καμία απάντηση.

«Λίλι, είσαι καλά;»

Πιο δυνατά αυτή τη φορά. Πάλι καμία απάντηση.

«Λίλι, για όνομα του Μέρλιν, σύνελθε!», φώναξε η Ρόουζ και πήγε κοντά της.

Γονάτισε μπροστά της και η Λίλι έστρεψε αργά-αργά το κεφάλι της, για να συναντήσει το ξαναμμένο πρόσωπο της ξαδέρφης της.

«Ρόουζ, νομίζω βλέπω όνειρο! Εφιάλτη! Τσίμπα με, τσίμπα με να ξυπνήσω! Είδα ότι ήσουν ερωτευμένη με το Σκόρπιους», ψέλλισε με βραχνή φωνή η Λίλι.

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της.

«Δεν είναι όνειρο, Λιλ. Είμαι όντως ερωτευμένη μαζί του. Τον αγαπώ»

Η Λίλι άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια της κοιτώντας τη Ρόουζ λες και την έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της.

«Ρόουζ, είσαι τρελή; Παρανόησες τελείως; Πώς είναι δυνατόν να αγαπάς το Σκόρπιους; Το Σκόρπιους! Από όλους τους μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς το Σκόρπιους;»

Η Ρόουζ τράβηξε απογοητευμένη το βλέμμα της και σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθια με την πλάτη της γυρισμένη στην κεραυνοβολημένη κοπέλα.

«Ναι, Λιλ, ξέρω. Είναι Σλίδεριν και είναι Μάλφοϋ και είναι όλα αυτά που μας προειδοποίησαν οι γονείς μας να μην πλησιάσουμε. Εγωιστής, ισχυρογνώμων, ανταγωνιστικός, χειραγωγός, υπερφίαλος, ματαιόδοξος, γυναικάς»

Ακούμπησε το χέρι της στο πάσο πάνω από το τζάκι σαν να χρειαζόταν δύναμη να κρατηθεί από κάπου και ύστερα στράφηκε ξανά στην ξαδέρφη της και το πρόσωπο της είχε φωτιστεί με μία πρωτοφανή γλύκα. Δεν υπήρχε πουθενά ίχνος πάγου.

«Αλλά ταυτόχρονα είναι έξυπνος, αστείος, ευγενικός, συναισθηματικός, ναι, ναι, Λιλ, πίστεψε με! Τους τέσσερις μήνες που συγκατοικούμε ως αριστούχοι είδα ένα Σκόρπιους που αδυνατούσα να συλλάβω ότι υπάρχει. Είναι τόσο γλυκός, Λίλι, τόσο προστατευτικός. Πάντα πρόθυμος να αναλάβει όλα τα καθήκοντα, για να μην κουραστώ. Πάντα να φροντίζει για εμένα. Όταν είχα αρρωστήσει, κατέβηκε στην κουζίνα και μού έφτιαξε σούπα. Για την εργασία που είχαμε μαζί στη Βοτανολογία, έχασε δύο συνεχόμενες προπονήσεις Κουίντιτς, επειδή ήξερε πόσο αγχωμένη ήμουν και ήθελα να την κάνουμε καλά. Σού λέω, Λίλι, δεν είναι ο Σκόρπιους που ξέρεις, δεν είναι ο Σκόρπιους που εγώ ήξερα»

«Θες να πεις ο Σκόρπιους που είναι κακός με όλους, δεν ενδιαφέρεται για κανέναν εκτός από το τομάρι του, κοροϊδεύει τους αδύναμους, χρησιμοποιεί τους ανθρώπους και αφήνει κοριτσάκια να κλαίνε στις τουαλέτες για πάρτη του!», ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια της η Λίλι παίρνοντας μία έκφραση που δήλωνε, πως έλεγε το προφανές.

«Μαζί μου δεν είναι έτσι», ανταπάντησε χαμηλόφωνα η Ρόουζ γυρίζοντας ξανά προς το τζάκι. «Όλον αυτόν τον καιρό έχουμε συζητήσει πολύ, έχουμε ανοιχτεί πολύ ο ένας στον άλλον. Μού έχει εκμυστηρευτεί πράγματα για τον εαυτό του και την οικογένεια του που δεν είχε μοιραστεί ποτέ ξανά. Έτσι τον ερωτεύτηκα, Λιλ, για αυτόν τον αγάπησα. Για το Σκόρπιους που δεν ξέρει κανένας άλλος»

Η Λίλι έμεινε μερικά λεπτά σιωπηλή προσπαθώντας να αποδεχθεί την αλήθεια της παρούσας κατάστασης. Η ξαδέρφη της, η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, η πιο έξυπνη και ικανή μάγισσα του σχολείου, είχε πέσει στα δίχτυα της γοητείας του πιο κακόβουλου μάγου του Χόγκουαρτς. Η Λίλι πίστευε πως πρώτα θα πάγωνε η κόλαση και μετά θα ήταν ποτέ αυτό δυνατό, για αυτό δεν είχε ανησυχήσει καθόλου, όταν η Ρόουζ της είχε πει τον περασμένο Ιούνιο πως είχε αναδειχθεί αριστούχος μαζί του και από την επόμενη χρονιά θα μοιράζονταν τον ίδιο κοιτώνα.

Η ξαδέρφη της δεν ήταν κανένα σαχλό κοριτσάκι που θα έλιωνε απλά στο πέρασμα του, όπως έκαναν σχεδόν όλες οι μαθήτριες του Χόγκουαρτς. Μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή η Ρόουζ έμοιαζε τελείως ανεπηρέαστη από την παρουσία του και αυτόν τον αέρα του διεστραμμένου γόη που ξετρέλαινε τους πάντες και έτσι η Λίλι μπορούσε να κοιμάται ήσυχη τα βράδια. Πόσο έξω είχε πέσει!

Ίσως θα έπρεπε να το περιμένει. Η Ρόουζ ήταν τόσο αδαής στα ερωτικά θέματα και εκείνος τόσο έμπειρος στο να παίρνει αυτό που ήθελε. Και σίγουρα ήθελε να κατακτήσει το κορυφαίο τρόπαιο που είχε να του προσφέρει το Χόγκουαρτς. Το τρόπαιο που κανείς άλλος δεν τολμούσε καν να σκεφτεί να επιθυμήσει.

Η Λίλι έσφιξε με αγανάκτηση τα χέρια της φανταζόμενη το κοροϊδευτικό χαμόγελο που θα κοσμούσε τα χείλη του, όταν θα επιτύχαινε τους σκοπούς του, όταν θα χρησιμοποιούσε την ξαδέρφη της για την ευχαρίστηση του και ύστερα θα την παρατούσε σαν αντικείμενο χωρίς αξία. Όχι, η Λίλι Πότερ δε θα το επέτρεπε ποτέ αυτό!

Σηκώθηκε και πλησίασε τη Ρόουζ. Ήξερε πόσο πεισματάρα ήταν η ξαδέρφη της και ότι αν της πήγαινε κόντρα ή της έδειχνε ασυγκράτητα την άρνηση και την αποδοκιμασία της, τότε θα ήταν σαν να την έστελνε κατευθείαν στην αγκαλιά αυτού του σατράπη. Εδώ χρειαζόταν διπλωματία και ευτυχώς η Λίλι ούσα η μικρότερη αδερφή δύο υπερπροστατευτικών αγοριών είχε μάθει πώς να ελίσσεται σε δύσκολες καταστάσεις. Ακούμπησε απαλά τα χέρια της στους λεπτούς ώμους της Ρόουζ και την χάιδεψε παρηγορητικά.

«Εμπιστεύομαι την κρίση σου, Ρόζι. Για να λες πως μαζί σου είναι διαφορετικός, τότε έτσι θα είναι. Ξέρω πως δεν πέφτεις απλά με ένα πλάνο βλέμμα και ένα όμορφο πρόσωπο. Ο Σκόρπιους έπρεπε να προσπαθήσει, για να σε κερδίσει. Το μόνο που σου ζητάω είναι να προσέχεις σε αυτή τη σχέση»

Η Ρόουζ απομακρύνθηκε βιαστικά από την ξαδέρφη της και στάθηκε μερικά βήματα μακριά της κοιτώντας την βαθιά στα μάτια. Η Λίλι κατέβασε παραξενεμένη τα χέρια της.

«Αυτό είναι το πρόβλημα, Λιλ. Δεν υπάρχει σχέση, δεν υπάρχει τίποτα. Δεν έχει εκδηλώσει κανένα ερωτικό ενδιαφέρον για εμένα», είπε με σπασμένη φωνή.

Μία έκφραση απρόσμενης δυσπιστίας κόσμησε το όμορφο πρόσωπο της μικρής Πότερ.

«Ο Σκόρπιους; Δεν έχει εκδηλώσει κανένα ερωτικό ενδιαφέρον ο Σκόρπιους;»

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε με συγκαταβατική άρνηση το κεφάλι της.

«Όταν σού λέω πως μαζί μου είναι διαφορετικός, το εννοώ. Από τη στιγμή που αρχίσαμε να συνεργαζόμαστε ως αριστούχοι, ήδη από την πρώτη μας επαφή στο τρένο, δεν έχει εκφράσει ούτε ίχνος φλερτ. Είναι πάντα τρυφερός και γλυκός, αλλά ταυτόχρονα τόσο σοβαρός και μετρημένος. Δε μού χαμογελάει, όπως χαμογελάει σε όλες τις άλλες, δεν πετάει ερωτικά υπονοούμενα και ανήθικες προτάσεις, φευ δε με έχει αγγίξει ούτε μία φορά ηθελημένα! Τη μοναδική περίπτωση που τα χέρια μας ακούμπησαν κατά λάθος, τράβηξε το δικό του αστραπιαία λες και τον είχε χτυπήσει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα. Δε με ακολουθεί στο μπάνιο, ούτε εισβάλει για να με πιάσει γυμνή. Χτυπάει πάντα πριν μπει στο δωμάτιο μου. Για όνομα του Μέρλιν, χτυπάει πριν μπει στο σαλόνι!»

Η Λίλι κοιτούσε την ξαδέρφη της να μιλά χειρονομώντας έντονα και δε μπορούσε να συνέλθει από τα απανωτά σοκ. Πού κρυβόταν αυτός ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ τα πέντε χρόνια που τον ήξερε;

«Ακούγεται όντως τελείως διαφορετικός», ξεστόμισε. «Σαν να είναι κάποιος άλλος!»

«Ναι, είναι κάποιος άλλος. Μαζί μου είναι κάποιος άλλος, αυτός με τον οποίο είμαι ερωτευμένη. Αλλά και τι δε θα έδινα να ήταν και λίγο όπως με όλες τις άλλες! Να με κοιτά με αυτόν τον τρόπο, τον γεμάτο πόθο. Πολλές φορές εμένα δε με κοιτάει καν, σκύβει τα μάτια του! Το ξέρω, δεν έχω ίχνος θηλυκότητας. Αμέλησα αυτό το κομμάτι του εαυτού μου, πάντα προσκολλημένη στη δύναμη του μυαλού μου. Όμως μέχρι τώρα κανείς άλλος δε μου είχε βγάλει αυτά τα συναισθήματα, το γνωρίζεις. Δε με ενδιέφερε να τραβήξω την προσοχή κανενός. Και τώρα είμαι δεκαεπτά χρονών και τελείως άπειρη. Έχω προσπαθήσει να του κινήσω το ενδιαφέρον, αλλά δεν έχω ιδέα πώς. Δε μου έχει ξανατύχει ποτέ τίποτα παρόμοιο και ούτε υπάρχει κάποιο εγχειρίδιο που να σου λέει τι να κάνεις! Για αυτό χρειάζομαι τη βοήθεια σου Λίλι, είσαι η τελευταία μου ελπίδα πριν αποδεχθώ πως απλά δε μπορεί να με δει ερωτικά»

Η Ρόουζ σταμάτησε το λογύδριο της και κάρφωσε την ξαδέρφη της με μεγάλα απεγνωσμένα μάτια. Η Λίλι πάλευε να βάλει τις χαοτικές σκέψεις της σε μία τάξη. Η αιφνίδια ταραχή που υπέστη μέσα σε ένα απόγευμα, μέσα σε μισή ώρα, ήταν η μεγαλύτερη της μέχρι τώρα ζωής της. Η ξαδέρφη της ήταν ερωτευμένη με το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ, ο οποίος της φερόταν σαν Άγιος, και ζητούσε από τη Λίλι τρόπους να τον σαγηνεύσει. Τα άστρα είχαν έρθει ανάποδα μέσα σε μία στιγμή!

Η Λίλι έμεινε να κοιτάζει την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα μπροστά της προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει, πού είχε πάει η αγαπημένη της ξαδέρφη. Η υπεύθυνη, τελειομανής, απροσπέλαστη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη που έμενε διαρκώς χωμένη στα βιβλία της περιβαλλόμενη από μία αδιαπέραστη αύρα ορθότητας και σοβαρότητας. Πάντα η πιο ώριμη, η πιο λογική, η πιο συγκρατημένη. Χωρίς καμία έξαρση τρέλας, επανάστασης, ασυδοσίας. Μέχρι που έκανε το μεγάλο μπραφ και πήγε και ερωτεύτηκε το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ!

Η Λίλι δεν ήθελε καν να φανταστεί τι θα γινόταν, μόλις το μάθαιναν οι γονείς τους και τα αδέρφια τους. Όμως σε αντίθεση με τη Ρόουζ, η Λίλι Πότερ έκρυβε συνεχώς μέσα της μία δόση σκανταλιάς. Και το να βοηθήσει τη μοναχοκόρη του Ρον και της Ερμιόνης Γουίζλη να ξελογιάσει το γιο του μισητού εχθρού τους ήταν η επιτομή της σκανταλιάς. Όμως δεν ήταν αυτό το σημαντικό.

Το σημαντικό ήταν πως η Ρόουζ χρειαζόταν τη βοήθεια της και η Λίλι θα έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι της, για να είναι ευτυχισμένη η ξαδέρφη της. Αν την εγκατέλειπε τώρα, η Ρόουζ θα κατακεραυνωνόταν πλήρως από τον άτυχο έρωτα της για το Μάλφοϋ και ίσως να μην το ξεπερνούσε ποτέ, καθώς σε αντίθεση με ό,τι πίστευαν πολλοί, η ξαδέρφη της ήταν άκρως συναισθηματικό και ευαίσθητο ον που όταν αγαπούσε κάποιον, τον αγαπούσε βαθιά. Η Ρόουζ είχε την ανάγκη της και η Λίλι θα ήταν εκεί για εκείνη.

Παρότι δύο χρόνια μικρότερη, η ίδια είχε πολύ μεγαλύτερη πείρα στα θέματα των αγοριών. Εκτός του ότι είχε μεγαλώσει με δύο από αυτά, οπότε ήξερε πώς σκέφτονται και δρουν, η εκ γενετής φύση της ήταν πολύ πιο ερωτική από εκείνη της ξαδέρφης της, χαρακτηριστικό που όφειλε και στους δύο γονείς της, αλλά περισσότερο στη μητέρα της. Έτσι, τα ορμονικά σκιρτήματα επισκέφθηκαν πρώτη φορά τη Λίλι πολύ νωρίτερα.

Άρχισε να προσέχει το αντίθετο φύλο και να πειραματίζεται μαζί του με μία αθωότητα που συνεχώς λιγόστευε, ώσπου πέρυσι στα μέσα της χρονιάς ανακάλυψε τα μυστικά του έρωτα παρέα με το γιο του καθηγητή τους της Βοτανολογίας, Φρανκ Λόνγκμποτομ. Από τότε η σχέση τους είχε εξελιχθεί σε κάτι πολύ παραπάνω από πλατωνική, όμως κανείς δε γνώριζε για αυτό πέρα από τη Ρόουζ. Τα αδέρφια της θα πάθαιναν τέτανο.

Η Λίλι σκέφθηκε πως η Ρόουζ της είχε σταθεί σπαθένια από την πρώτη στιγμή που είχε μάθει για την τροπή των συνευρέσεων τους με το Λόνγκμποτομ και παρότι δε συμφωνούσε με το μικρό της ηλικίας της, της έκανε αδιαμαρτύρητα πλάτες εμπιστευόμενη πλήρως την κρίση της, σύμφωνα με την οποία ήταν έτοιμη για αυτό το βήμα από καιρό.

Η Λίλι θυμόταν πόσο είχε προβληματιστεί η Ρόουζ με αυτήν την εκμυστήρευση και η Λίλι την είχε παρηγορήσει λέγοντας της πως ο κάθε άνθρωπος λειτουργεί στους δικούς του ρυθμούς. Και τώρα που επιτέλους είχε έρθει η ερωτική αφύπνιση για τη Ρόουζ, η Λίλι έπρεπε να την νουθετήσει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε.

Ήταν άλλωστε απολαυστικό μία φορά στη ζωή της να νιώθει, ότι κατείχε μία γνώση που δεν κατείχε η Ρόουζ. Όχι, από κακία και ζήλεια, κάθε άλλο. Απλά της άρεσε που είχε εν τέλει να προσφέρει κάτι χρήσιμο στην ξαδέρφη της, η οποία πάντα την πρόσεχε σαν μεγαλύτερη αδερφή. Και σε καμία περίπτωση δε θα την άφηνε απροστάτευτη απέναντι στο Σκόρπιους, ο οποίος όσο αλλαγμένος και να φαινόταν, δεν έπαυε να είναι Μάλφοϋ.

Η Λίλι πλησίασε την ξαδέρφη της και την έπιασε τρυφερά από τα χέρια.

«Θα σε βοηθήσω, Ρόζι, αν αυτό θέλεις. Όμως πρέπει να προσέχεις. Υποσχέσου μου πως θα προσέχεις. Υποσχέσου μου πως δε θα καταλήξεις όπως όλες αυτές οι χαζογκόμενες που ο Σκόρπιους καταπίνει για πρωινό! Φαντάζομαι τώρα που θα συγκατοικείτε θα έχεις δει πόσο γρήγορα αλλάζει ερωτικές συντρόφους», είπε η Λίλι κοιτώντας την ξαδέρφη της με σχεδόν παρακλητικά μάτια.

Η Ρόουζ απομάκρυνε ελαφρά το βλέμμα της.

«Βασικά, Λιλ, όσο καιρό μένουμε μαζί, δεν έχει φέρει καμία. Δεν ξέρω αν συναντάει κοπέλες, αλλά αν το κάνει, το σίγουρο είναι πως δεν το κάνει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του»

Η Λίλι κούνησε ασυναίσθητα το κεφάλι της από την έκπληξη.

«Καμία; Καμία;»

Η Ρόουζ ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια της απαντώντας αρνητικά. Η Λίλι ανοιγόκλεισε σαν χαμένη τα μάτια της.

«Πολύ παράξενα μού φαίνονται όλα αυτά», μονολόγησε.

Είναι δυνατόν ο Σκόρπιους να είχε όντως αλλάξει; Είναι δυνατόν μέσα σε τέσσερις μήνες να είχε πάψει να είναι ο απαίσιος χαρακτήρας που γνώριζαν όλοι και να είχε μετατραπεί σε ιππότη σε άσπρο άλογο; Η Λίλι ήξερε ότι η ξαδέρφη της είχε την ικανότητα να βγάζει στους ανθρώπους τον καλύτερο τους εαυτό, όμως είχε αυτή τη δύναμη και πάνω στον καταχθόνιο Σλίδεριν; Η Λίλι δε μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρη, αλλά αν του είχε δώσει μία ευκαιρία η ξαδέρφη της, τότε θα του έδινε και εκείνη.

«Ρόουζ, από όσα μου λες δε μπορώ παρά να σκεφτώ ότι σε θέλει. Δε γίνεται να συμπεριφέρεται έτσι κοντά σου χωρίς να νιώθει πράγματα για εσένα»

Η Ρόουζ την κοίταξε σαν παιδάκι μπροστά από το Χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο με τα δώρα.

«Αλήθεια λες, Λιλ; Αλήθεια πιστεύεις πως με θέλει;»

«Ναι, έτσι πιστεύω», χαμογέλασε συγκαταβατικά η Πότερ. «Φυσικά, θα πρέπει να τον δω παρουσία σου για να καταλήξω σε ασφαλή συμπεράσματα, όμως δε μπορώ να εξηγήσω αλλιώς τη συμπεριφορά του.

Το ύφος της Ρόουζ σκυθρώπιασε ελαφρά.

«Και τι πρέπει να κάνω εγώ, Λιλ; Να του μιλήσω ευθέως; Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος που ξέρω!»

«Όχι, σε καμία περίπτωση!», βιάστηκε να απαντήσει η Λίλι. «Δε γίνονται έτσι αυτά τα πράγματα. Στον έρωτα όπως και στον πόλεμο χρειάζεται τακτική. Μην ξεχνάς πως είναι μόλις δεκαεπτά χρονών και αγόρι, άρα ανώριμο και χαζό από τη φύση του, ενώ ταυτόχρονα φέρει μαζί του και μία κληρονομιά που είναι δύσκολο να αποτινάξει. Όλοι περιμένουν από εκείνον να είναι ένας Σλίδεριν και ένας Μάλφοϋ. Είναι πιθανόν να μη μπορεί να συλλάβει ούτε ο ίδιος πώς και γιατί νιώθει έτσι για εσένα»

Η Ρόουζ άκουγε τη μικρή της την ξαδέρφη και της ήταν δύσκολο να αντιληφθεί πόσο μέσα είχε πέσει. _Όλοι περιμένουν από εκείνον να είναι ένας Σλίδεριν και ένας Μάλφοϋ_.

«Είναι πιο εύκολο να δίνεις στους άλλους αυτό που περιμένουν από εσένα», της είχε πει ένα βράδυ, το βράδυ που τον ερωτεύτηκε.

Όλη τους η προηγούμενη συγκατοίκηση πήγαινε βήμα τω βήμα σε αυτήν την αποκάλυψη, όμως η Ρόουζ δεν το κατάλαβε παρά μόνο όταν η συνειδητοποίηση την χτύπησε σαν γροθιά στο στομάχι. Εκείνη τη νύχτα, στο σαλόνι, μπροστά από το τζάκι, μία νύχτα που έμοιαζε με τη σημερινή, αλλά ήταν η πρώτη διαφορετική νύχτα μέσα στις τόσες νύχτες της ζωής της.

«Οπότε τι θα γίνει, Λίλι;», ρώτησε εναγωνίως η Ρόουζ.

«Θα χρησιμοποιήσουμε τα κλασικά πρωτόγονα όπλα της γοητείας», απάντησε εκείνη σκεφτόμενη. «Όσο και να έχει αλλάξει, δε μπορεί, άνδρας είναι. Εσύ αυτό που πρέπει να κάνεις είναι να του δείξεις πως του επιτρέπεις να είναι άνδρας μαζί σου»

Η Ρόουζ έμεινε να την κοιτάζει λες και είχε μόλις προσγειωθεί από τον πλανήτη Άρη.

«Δεν κατάλαβα λέξη από ό,τι είπες, Λιλ!», παραδέχθηκε σηκώνοντας τα χέρια της ψηλά.

«Είναι πολύ απλό, Ρόζι! Πρέπει να χαλαρώσεις! Να γίνεις πιο ευάλωτη, πιο εύθραυστη. Πρέπει να αφήσεις στην άκρη την ορθότητα σου και να τσαλακώσεις λίγο την εικόνα σου. Αλλιώς θα μείνει να σε θαυμάζει πάντα από μακριά. Πρέπει να γίνεις λίγο πιο γήινη για να μπορέσει να σε πλησιάσει»

Η Ρόουζ κατέβασε τα μάτια της προβληματισμένη. Να αφήσει την ορθότητα της στην άκρη; Να γίνει πιο ευάλωτη; Πιο χαλαρή; Πώς θα το κατάφερνε αυτό; Αυτός ήταν ο χαρακτήρας της. Αυτό ήταν το μόνο που ήξερε, αυτό ήταν που ήξεραν όλοι από εκείνη, αυτό ήταν που περίμεναν όλοι από εκείνη. Το μυαλό της πήγε στο Σκόρπιους και στη δύναμη που είχε επιδείξει να αφήσει πίσω του αυτό που περίμεναν όλοι από εκείνον. Έπρεπε να βρει και αυτή το θάρρος να το κάνει. Δεν έπρεπε απλά, το ήθελε. Ήθελε να αφήσει τον εαυτό της να μεθύσει από το φίλτρο του έρωτα του και να του επιτρέψει να την αλλοιώσει όπως μόνο τα μεγάλα όνειρα ξέρουν να κάνουν. Ναι, θα έσπαγε την εικόνα της σε χίλια κομμάτια. Για εκείνον, αλλά πρωτίστως για εκείνη.

«Εντάξει!», είπε με στεντόρεια φωνή. «Τι ακριβώς πρέπει να κάνω;»

Η Λίλι συνειδητοποίησε εκείνη τη στιγμή με απόλυτη βεβαιότητα πόσο ερωτευμένη ήταν η ξαδέρφη της με το Σκόρπιους. Για κανέναν και τίποτα άλλο μέχρι τώρα δεν είχε δεχθεί να κάνει την παραμικρότερη παραχώρηση. _Το καλό που του θέλω να το αξίζει_, σκέφτηκε ενδομύχως πριν γυρίσει πάλι στη Ρόουζ.

«Ξεκινάμε πολύ καλά, με το Χριστουγεννιάτικο πάρτι και το χορό που θα πρέπει να χορέψετε ως αριστούχοι. Είναι πρώτης τάξεως ευκαιρία να κάνεις μία πιο εναλλακτική εμφάνιση. Καταρχάς δείξε μου τι θα φορέσεις», είπε η Λίλι έχοντας πάρει επαγγελματικό ύφος.

Η Ρόουζ δάγκωσε απαλά τα χείλη της και άρχισε να παίζει πάλι με το ύφασμα του χιτώνα της.

«Ναι, για αυτό», ψέλλισε δειλά. «Ξέρεις, Λιλ, δεν είναι και η καλύτερη επιλογή. Το είχα αγοράσει από το καλοκαίρι που ούτε στα πιο τρελά μου όνειρα δε θα ερωτευόμουν ποτέ το Σκόρπιους, ούτε και κανέναν άλλο για να λέμε την αλήθεια», προσέθεσε δικαιολογούμενη.

Η Λίλι την κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένη.

«Εντάξει», ανταπάντησε μακρόσυρτα. «Δεν πειράζει, μάγισσες είμαστε, κάπως θα μπορέσουμε να το βελτιώσουμε»

Η Ρόουζ φάνηκε να αναπτερώνεται ελαφρώς με τα λόγια της ξαδέρφης της και πλησίασε με γρήγορα βήματα τη ντουλάπα της. Την άνοιξε και σπρώχνοντας στην άκρη κάποια άλλα ρούχα, ξεκρέμασε ένα σύνολο και το τράβηξε έξω κρατώντας το όρθιο με αδημονούντα μάτια. Η Λίλι κατάπιε με δυσκολία. Είχε συνηθίσει στην παντελή απουσία γούστου εκ μέρους της ξαδέρφης της, αλλά αυτό που κρεμόταν από την ασημένια κρεμάστρα μόνο κολακευτικά θα μπορούσε κάποιος να το ονομάσει κακόγουστο. Το φόρεμα ήταν για κλάματα. Ήταν ένα ασχημάτιστο σακί από φτηνό καφέ σατέν.

«Ρόουζ, ειλικρινά τι σκεφτόσουν;», δε μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί και να μη ρωτήσει η Λίλι.

«Τι να σου πω, Λιλ; Η μητέρα μου το διάλεξε. Ούτε καν το είχα δοκιμάσει. Είπε ότι το καφέ μού πάει και το πήραμε»

«Ναι, η θεία Ερμιόνη έχει πολλά καλά αλλά η καλαισθησία στο ντύσιμο δεν είναι ένα από αυτά», μουρμούρισε η Λίλι. «Τέλος πάντων, δεν έχει σημασία. Τώρα πρέπει να δούμε πώς μπορούμε να το σουλουπώσουμε», προσέθεσε πλησιάζοντας το φόρεμα λες και ήταν σιχαμερός τρωγλοδύτης.

Το έπιασε στα χέρια της αηδιάζοντας σχεδόν από την αίσθηση και έβγαλε το ραβδί της από την εσωτερική τσέπη της στολής της. Η Ρόουζ την παρατηρούσε λες και η σωτηρία της κρεμόταν από την απόφαση της.

«Χμμ, καταρχάς το καφέ το αποκλείουμε. Και μην ξανακούσεις τη μάνα σου αν σου πει πως σού πάει το καφέ! Το καφέ δεν πάει σε κανέναν!», γύρισε και την κοίταξε με μάτια που πετούσαν φλόγες και η Ρόουζ κούνησε γρήγορα καταφατικά το κεφάλι της φοβούμενη την οργή της. «Τώρα, το σατέν το ξεχνάμε, πολύ πασέ, το ντραπέ με τίποτα, το στράπλες επίσης, τουλάχιστον μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε το μάξι», συνέχισε η μικρή Πότερ και όση ώρα μονολογούσε είχε ρίξει το φόρεμα στο κρεβάτι της Ρόουζ και εκτελούσε πάνω του διάφορα μαγικά.

Η Ρόουζ έβλεπε με έκσταση το ταπεινό φουστάνι της να γίνεται καμβάς υψηλής ραπτικής. Η Λίλι τού άλλαζε συνεχώς το σχήμα, το κόψιμο, το χρώμα, το μήκος μουρμουρίζοντας ακαταλαβίστικους όρους μόδας που η Ρόουζ άκουγε πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της. Τα μάτια της πηδούσαν πότε στο κρεβάτι της, που είχε μετατραπεί σε πάγκο πειραμάτων, και πότε στο προβληματισμένο πρόσωπο της ξαδέρφης της, που είχε απορροφηθεί πλήρως στα μαγικά της.

Είχε περάσει αρκετή ώρα και η Ρόουζ είχε αρχίσει να απογοητεύεται πως η περίπτωση του ρούχου της ήταν ανίατη, όταν ξαφνικά η Λίλι έβγαλε μία κραυγή θριάμβου και με ένα τελικό λάκτισμα του ραβδιού της εμφάνισε μπροστά στα έκθαμβα μάτια της νεαρής μάγισσας ένα φόρεμα τόσο αριστοτεχνικό, που στη θέαση του ακόμα και η Ρόουζ δε μπορούσε παρά να νιώσει ένα ψήγμα θαυμασμού.

«Ουάου», ψέλλισε.

Η Λίλι στράφηκε προς το μέρος της ενθουσιασμένη.

«Δεν είναι τέλειο, Ρόζι; Είχα δει ένα παρόμοιο σε ένα περιοδικό μόδας και μού είχε κάτσει να το φτιάξω για εμένα, όμως νομίζω είναι το ιδανικό για την αποψινή σου αποστολή»

Η Ρόουζ πλησίασε με τρεμάμενα χέρια το ύφασμα, φοβούμενη πως θα διαλυόταν κάτω από το άγγισμα της.

«Είναι τόσο μαλακό», παρατήρησε εκστασιασμένη.

«Καθαρή μουσελίνα», απάντησε περήφανα η Λίλι.

«Και τι όμορφο χρώμα!», είπε η Ρόουζ αναφερόμενη στο εκτυφλωτικό κόκκινο. «Και τα πετράδια! Μοιάζουν αληθινά!»

«Κρύσταλλα», την διόρθωσε η ξαδέρφη της. «Και είναι αληθινά. Για ποιο λόγο είμαστε μάγοι αν δε μπορούμε να ζούμε μέσα στην πολυτέλεια», σχολίασε πειραχτικά.

Η Ρόουζ ανασήκωσε επιτέλους το φόρεμα στα χέρια της προβάροντας το πάνω της.

«Ρόουζ, σού πηγαίνει περίφημα! Και καθόλου προκλητικό, όπως το θέλεις. Μόνο ένα τετράγωνο πλάτης έξω, ίσα για να δημιουργεί υποσχέσεις. Γιατί αυτό θέλουμε. Να δημιουργήσεις υποσχέσεις», χαμογέλασε κλείνοντας πονηρά το μάτι στην ξαδέρφη της που είχε γυρίσει προς τον καθρέφτη του κομό της χαζεύοντας το είδωλο της.

«Είναι υπέροχο, Λιλ. Σε ευχαριστώ! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ!», είπε δίχως να μπορεί να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια της από την εικόνα της.

Η Λίλι γέλασε ικανοποιημένη.

«Χαρά μου. Καιρός ήταν να σε δω λίγο ενθουσιασμένη με την εξωτερική σου εμφάνιση. Αλλά πρέπει να βιαστούμε, έχει περάσει η ώρα. Έχουμε να φτιάξουμε τα παπούτσια και το μακιγιάζ σου και τα μαλλιά σου και τα αξεσουάρ», ξεκίνησε να απαριθμεί η Λίλι μετρώντας με τα δάχτυλα της.

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε συγκαταθετικά το κεφάλι της κοιτώντας ακόμα στον καθρέφτη.

* * *

Μιάμιση ώρα και ένα μπάνιο με πλήρη αποτρίχωση αργότερα η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ξανακοίταξε τον εαυτό της στον καθρέφτη και τα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα από την έκπληξη. Αυτή η χαριτωμένη κοπέλα που έβλεπε μπροστά της, τής αποκαλυπτόταν για πρώτη φορά.

«Λίλι … », ψέλλισε με δυσκολία. «Μοιάζω, μοιάζω όμορφη», χαμογέλασε διστακτικά.

«Είσαι όμορφη», την διόρθωσε η ξαδέρφη της. «Εγώ το μόνο που έκανα ήταν να αναδείξω αυτό που είχες ήδη με λίγα μαγικά», προσέθεσε μειδιώντας δείχνοντας με τα μάτια της τη σειρά από καλλυντικά που ήταν αφημένα στο πάσο της τουαλέτας.

Εδώ και μία ώρα προσπαθούσαν να διαλέξουν το ιδανικό βάψιμο για τη Ρόουζ. Η Λίλι είχε αποπειραθεί να της πειράξει και τα μαλλιά, όμως εκείνα είχαν αντιδράσει επαναστατικά σε οποιαδήποτε παρέμβαση. Έτσι, τα άφησε στο κλασικό στυλ τους, σγουρά και όρθια να πετάνε προς κάθε κατεύθυνση. Ήταν σίγουρα η προσωπική νότα της Ρόουζ. Κανείς άλλος δεν είχε τέτοια μαλλιά.

Στο μακιγιάζ όμως είχε κάνει θαύματα. Όχι, να το περηφανευτεί, αλλά η Λίλι ήταν άσος σε κάτι τέτοια. Ασχολιόταν πολύ με την εξωτερική της εμφάνιση και δαπανούσε ώρες διαβάζοντας σχετικά περιοδικά και εφαρμόζοντας στην πράξη τις συμβουλές τους. Η μητέρα της τής φώναζε που βαφόταν από τόσο μικρή, όμως η Λίλι προτιμούσε να βγει έξω χωρίς βρακί παρά χωρίς το κονσίλερ της. Ευτυχώς, είχε καταφέρει να χώσει στις αποσκευές της το μεγάλο νεσεσέρ με τα καλλυντικά της δίχως να την πάρει πρέφα η μάνα της και έτσι τώρα ήταν πλήρως εξοπλισμένη για την κορυφαία αποστολή του αιώνα· να κάνει τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη γυναίκα.

Η Λίλι αγαπούσε την ξαδέρφη της μέχρι τα βάθη της καρδιάς της, ωστόσο έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι όσο μυαλό είχε, τόσο θηλυκότητα της έλειπε. Και να πεις ότι δεν είχε φυσικά χαρίσματα… Πλείστα όσα! Ωραία επιδερμίδα, ωραίες γραμμές, ψιλόλιγνη κορμοστασιά, ελάχιστη τριχοφυΐα! Όσα όμως προτερήματα της είχε δώσει η φύση, τα χαντάκωνε με τον πιο βάναυσο τρόπο. Φορούσε συνεχώς φαρδιά και άχρωμα ρούχα ενώ δεν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ποτέ ούτε λιπ γκλος! Ευτυχώς που τα φρύδια της είχαν από μόνα τους σαϊτεμένο σχήμα με απουσία τριχών ανάμεσα τους, διαφορετικά θα τα είχε αφήσει να φυτρώσουν σαν βούρτσες.

Μέχρι στιγμής όσες απόπειρες είχε κάνει η Λίλι να τής αλλάξει νοοτροπία, είχαν πέσει στο κενό. Η Ρόουζ δεν έβλεπε την παραμικρότερη αιτία να δαπανήσει λεπτό από το χρόνο της για να περιποιηθεί την εμφάνιση της. Ξαφνικά όμως όλα αυτά έγιναν παρελθόν μέσα σε ένα απόγευμα! Από όταν τής εξομολογήθηκε τον έρωτα της για το Σκόρπιους και η Λίλι τής είπε πως έπρεπε να οργανώσουν σχέδιο κατάκτησης του, η Ρόουζ ακολουθούσε τις συμβουλές της στο ακέραιο. Έτσι, δεν έφερε καμία αντίσταση, όταν η Λίλι την ενημέρωσε ότι θα έπρεπε να φτιαχτεί λίγο παραπάνω από το κανονικό για το βράδυ.

Η μικρή Πότερ κοίταξε ακόμα μία φορά το πρόσωπο της Ρόουζ σαν ζωγράφος μπροστά σε ολοκληρωμένο καβαλέτο. Ήταν ικανοποιημένη τα μάλα από το αποτέλεσμα. Δεν είχε υπερβεί τα εσκαμμένα, δεδομένου πως η Ρόουζ θα φρίκαρε τελείως αν άφηνε τη φαντασία της ελεύθερη. Είχε χρησιμοποιήσει λίγο μέικ απ, λίγη πούδρα, ελάχιστο ρουζ, καθότι τα μάγουλα της ξαδέρφης της είχαν ένα φυσικό κοκκινάδι από μόνα τους, και ένα απαλό κόκκινο κραγιόν, τίποτα το υπερβολικό. Στα μάτια είχε προχωρήσει ελάχιστα παραπάνω, εφαρμόζοντας τους μάσκαρα και μία λεπτή γραμμή άι λάινερ. Από μακριά δε μπορούσε καν κάποιος να υποψιαστεί, ότι η Ρόουζ ήταν βαμμένη. Από κοντά τονίζονταν αρμονικά τα ήδη εύμορφα χαρακτηριστικά της.

«Ωραία και τώρα που τελειώσαμε με το βάψιμο πήγαινε στο μπάνιο να ντυθείς», της είπε διεκπεραιωτικά και της έδωσε προσεκτικά ένα σετ μπεζ εσώρουχα, το φόρεμα και τις ασορτί κόκκινες γόβες που είχε καταφέρει να δημιουργήσει από κάτι απελπιστικά απλές μαύρες μπαλαρίνες που σκόπευε αρχικά να φορέσει η Ρόουζ.

Η ξαδέρφη της πήρε υπάκουα τα ρούχα και κλείστηκε στο μπάνιο. Λίγο αργότερα επέστρεψε φορώντας τα. Η Λίλι με το που την είδε χειροκρότησε από τη χαρά της.

«Ρόζι μου, είσαι ένα ποίημα!», φώναξε χαρούμενη με το πόνημα της.

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε μετριόφρονα.

«Λίλι, πρέπει να παραδεχτώ πως το γούστο σου είναι πολύ καλό. Δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι θα μού άρεσα με φόρεμα»

«Και κάτσε να βάλουμε και αυτά!», πετάρισε η Λίλι φορώντας της ένα ζευγάρι ημίμακρα σκουλαρίκια με μικρές πετρούλες όμοιες με εκείνες που στόλιζαν το φουστάνι της.

«Αχ, Ρόουζ, είσαι πανέμορφη! Ο Μάλφοϋ δεν έχει καμία ελπίδα!», χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ, Λιλ, που τα κάνεις όλα αυτά για εμένα. Εύχομαι οι κόποι σου να μην πάνε χαμένοι!», είπε κάπως αποθαρρημένα η Ρόουζ.

«Έι, έι!», την μάλωσε χαδιάρικα η Λίλι αγκαλιάζοντας την από τη μέση. «Δε θα πάει τίποτα χαμένο. Ο Σκόρπιους δε χρειάζεται όλα αυτά τα φκιασίδια, για να σε ερωτευτεί. Απλά έτσι τον βοηθάμε να καταλάβει ότι το πεδίο είναι ελεύθερο, τού δίνουμε το πράσινο φως σαν να λέμε. Ε, και αν δεν το πάρει ούτε σήμερα το ρεγάλο, την επόμενη φορά θα σε εμφανίσουμε γυμνή», γέλασε καλοκάγαθα με την τελευταία της προσθήκη.

«Νομίζω, Λιλ, ότι σε αυτό θα οδηγήσει ακόμα περισσότερο, αν το λάβει το ρεγάλο», ανταπάντησε η Ρόουζ κατεβάζοντας το κεφάλι της με χιουμοριστική ντροπαλοσύνη.

«Πολύ φοβάμαι πως οι οικογένειες Πότερ και Γουίζλη θα με αποκληρώσουν. Σε έχω διαφθείρει τελείως!», σχολίασε με τη σειρά της η Λίλι και οι δύο κοπέλες έμειναν να κοιτιούνται αγκαλιασμένες μπροστά στον καθρέφτη χαχανίζοντας απολαυστικά.

* * *

**_Ανυπομονώ για σχόλια με τις εντυπώσεις σας!_**


	2. Κεφάλαιο 2

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν **__**στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2: Ο ΧΟΡΟΣ ΤΩΝ ΧΡΙΣΤΟΥΓΕΝΝΩΝ**_**  
**_

Η ώρα πλησίαζε εννιά και όλα ήταν έτοιμα στη μεγάλη αίθουσα του Χόγκουαρτς. Η διευθύντρια Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ επέβλεπε τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες· αν το πάτωμα είχε γυαλιστεί σωστά, αν τα φώτα είχαν ρυθμιστεί δεόντως, αν ο διάκοσμος ήταν όπως έπρεπε. Η ορχήστρα είχε τοποθετηθεί σε ένα μικρό μπαλκόνι πάνω από την πόρτα της εισόδου, ώστε η μουσική να ακούγεται καθαρά σε όλο το χώρο, και το τραπέζι του μπουφέ στη δεξιά άκρη του δωματίου. Δίπλα ακριβώς βρισκόταν ένα πελώριο χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο με κόκκινους φιόγκους να στολίζουν τα μακριά πράσινα κλωνάρια του.

Έξω από τις κλειστές δρύινες πόρτες ακούγονταν ήδη φωνές και ομιλίες. Οι μαθητές συγκεντρώνονταν σιγά-σιγά μπροστά από την είσοδο περιμένοντας το εναρκτήριο παράγγελμα. Συζητούσαν ζωηρά, τα κορίτσια σχολιάζοντας η μία την αμφίεση της άλλης και τα αγόρια πειράζοντας ο ένας τον άλλον για το πώς θα κατέληγε η βραδιά.

Σε μία άκρη δίπλα από την κεντρική σκάλα, ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ στεκόταν μαζί με τους δύο φίλους του κοιτώντας γύρω του αδιάφορα. Δεν υπήρχε κανείς άξιος να τού τραβήξει την προσοχή.

«Απόψε είναι η τυχερή μου μέρα», είπε ξαφνικά ο Μόρις Ντάντλφον χαμογελώντας υπερφίαλα. «Την βλέπετε την Ελοίζ πώς με κοιτάζει; Με τρώει με τα μάτια», προσέθεσε δείχνοντας με το βλέμμα του μία καστανομάλλα κοπέλα απέναντι τους.

Ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι έβγαλε ένα πνιχτό γέλιο.

«Σε αγριοκοιτάζει, θέλεις να πεις καλύτερα. Όχι, ό,τι πιο ευγενικό να την εξαναγκάσεις να σε συνοδέψει»

«Εξανάγκασες τη Ράιτερ να έρθει μαζί σου;», ρώτησε ο Σκόρπιους δύσπιστα.

«Έι, έι! Δε φταίω εγώ! Εκείνη με παρακάλεσε να μην πω στη ΜακΓκόναγκαλ για το σκονάκι που βρήκα στην τσάντα της, όταν δίναμε Ιστορία της Μαγείας λέγοντας πως θα κάνει ό,τι της ζητήσω. Δίκαιη ανταλλαγή, δε συμφωνείτε; Εξάλλου δεν κακόπεσε! Μέχρι τα μεσάνυχτα θα με ικετεύει να την πάω στο κρεβάτι της»

«Είσαι αξιολύπητος», είπε ο Σκόρπιους επιτιμητικά.

«Εγώ τουλάχιστον, φίλε μου, δε θα φοβάμαι μην η συνοδός μου με μετατρέψει σε βάτραχο, επειδή της έπιασα λίγο παραπάνω το χέρι! Εσύ είσαι αυτός που πρέπει να λυπόμαστε! Αν το να έπαιρνα καλούς βαθμούς, θα σήμαινε να ανέχομαι τη Γουίζλη κάθε ημέρα και να είμαι και ο καβαλιέρος της στο χορό, τότε ευχαριστώ το Μέρλιν που είμαι τόσο σκράπας. Δε θα με εκπλήξει καθόλου, αν εμφανιστεί με τη στολή του σχολείου. Δεν την έχω δει να φοράει τίποτα άλλο εκτός από το μαύρο της χιτώνα», κορόιδεψε ο Μόρις το Σκόρπιους γελώντας με το ίδιο του το αστείο, όταν πρόσεξε πως όλη η σάλα, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των φίλων του, είχε στραφεί προς τη σκάλα πίσω του.

Ο Μόρις Ντάντλφον γύρισε και ο ίδιος απορημένος. Τι στο καλό, είχε επιστρέψει ο ίδιος ο Βόλντεμορτ και κοιτούσαν όλοι έτσι; Και τότε η σκέψη του κόλλησε στο μυαλό του σαν τσίχλα και τα μάτια του πετάχτηκαν έξω από τις κόγχες τους. Στο πλατύσκαλο μερικά μέτρα μακριά του στεκόταν η πιο εκθαμβωτική μάγισσα που είχε δει ποτέ. Φορούσε ένα μακρύ κατακόκκινο φόρεμα που αναδείκνυε τις πιο θανατηφόρες καμπύλες και είχε τόσο όμορφο πρόσωπο που έμοιαζε ψεύτικο. Και αυτή η απαστράπτουσα οπτασία δεν ήταν άλλη από τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη.

Ο Μόρις κούνησε το κεφάλι του μην πιστεύοντας αυτό που έβλεπαν τα μάτια του. Ασύνειδα έκανε ένα βήμα εμπρός λες και ήθελε να αγγίξει τη νεαρή κοπέλα, για να βεβαιωθεί πως δεν είχε παραισθήσεις. Εκείνη όμως τη στιγμή αισθάνθηκε ένα δυνατό χέρι να τον τραβάει από τον ώμο προς τα πίσω και ο Μόρις κάνοντας άθελα του χώρο πρόσεξε τη ψηλόλιγνη κορμοστασιά του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ να περνάει μπροστά του. Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη φάνηκε να προσέχει τον ξανθό μάγο, γιατί χαμογέλασε πλατιά και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει τα τελευταία σκαλοπάτια πλησιάζοντας το σημείο όπου στεκόταν.

Ξαφνικά ο Ντάντλφον συνειδητοποίησε πως όλη η αίθουσα είχε ακινητοποιηθεί και είχε στρέψει την προσοχή της αποκλειστικά στους δύο νέους. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν και οι δύο τόσο συνηθισμένοι να τραβούν τα βλέμματα, ο καθένας για διαφορετικούς λόγους, ώστε παρέμειναν αδιάφοροι από το γεγονός. Χαιρετίστηκαν εγκάρδια με ζεστά χαμόγελα και ο Σκόρπιους πρότεινε ευγενικά το μπράτσο του στη Ρόουζ. Εκείνη το αγκάλιασε χαριτωμένα με τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα και τον άφησε να την οδηγήσει στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο μέσα από τις πλέον ανοιχτές πόρτες.

Ο Μόρις έμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους να κοιτάζει το ζευγάρι μαγεμένος, πριν επιστρέψει στην πραγματικότητα και ψάξει να βρει τη δική του ντάμα απορώντας πώς και δεν είχε ακούσει το σάλπισμα της έναρξης. Η Ελοίζ τον έπιασε σφιχτά, αλλά παγερά από το χέρι και σχεδόν τον τράβηξε μέσα στη σάλα. Μπήκαν πίσω από το Ζαμπίνι που συνόδευε την Ορτάνς Άλμποντ και προχώρησαν προς την άκρη της αίθουσας περιμένοντας να εισέλθουν και οι υπόλοιποι. Όταν όλοι οι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς βρίσκονταν στη μεγάλη αίθουσα, η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ σηκώθηκε από το τραπέζι των καθηγητών απέναντι από την είσοδο επιβάλλοντας αμέσως τη σιωπή με την αυστηρή φυσιογνωμία της.

«Αγαπημένα μου παιδιά, καλώς ήρθατε στον ετήσιο χριστουγεννιάτικο χορό του Χόγκουαρτς. Ελπίζουμε την τελευταία ημέρα πριν από τις διακοπές να την περάσετε ευχάριστα και διασκεδαστικά. Εκ μέρους όλων των καθηγητών του σχολείου μας σάς εύχομαι χρόνια πολλά και ευτυχισμένες γιορτές. Και τώρα ας αρχίσει η μουσική», είπε η γηραιή μάγισσα και ξαναπήρε τη θέση της.

Με τα τελευταία της λόγια ακούστηκαν οι πρώτες νότες από τα βιολιά στο μπαλκόνι. Το πλήθος έκανε χώρο και ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ, ευθυτενής και γοητευτικός στο μαύρο σμόκιν του, οδήγησε τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, πανέμορφη και λαμπερή, στο κέντρο της σάλας. Έστριψε το σώμα του απέναντι από το δικό της, σήκωσε το χέρι που την κρατούσε ήδη ψηλά στον αέρα και πέρασε το άλλο τρυφερά γύρω από τη λεπτή της μέση. Εκείνη ακούμπησε το ελεύθερο δικό της πάνω στο βραχίονα του και αφέθηκε να την παρασύρει στο ρυθμό του βιενέζικου βαλς που αντηχούσε σε όλο το δωμάτιο.

Η Λίλι Πότερ κοιτούσε το ζευγάρι με κομμένη την ανάσα. Κρατούσε τόσο σφιχτά το χέρι του Φρανκ που κόντευε να του κόψει την κυκλοφορία του αίματος.

«Λίλι, με πονάς», της ψιθύρισε διαμαρτυρόμενος.

«Ω, συγνώμη, Φράνκι», του είπε γλυκά, χωρίς ωστόσο να πάρει τα μάτια της από το κέντρο της πίστας. «Μα δεν είναι υπέροχοι;», ρώτησε ενθουσιασμένη προσπαθώντας ταυτόχρονα να κρατήσει τη φωνή της σιγανή, για να μην την ακούσουν οι γύρω της.

Πρώτη φορά έβλεπε την ξαδέρφη της τόσο όμορφη και πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη. Και ο Σκόρπιους συμπεριφερόταν μέχρι στιγμής ως ο απόλυτος τζέντλεμαν. Η Ρόουζ έμοιαζε τόσο σίγουρη και προστατευμένη στα χέρια του. Χόρευαν αέρινα καλύπτοντας όλο το εμβαδό της αίθουσας με κινήσεις γεμάτες χάρη και λεπτότητα. Ήταν αδύνατο να μην κατακλυστεί κάποιος από την πρόδηλη χημεία τους, την οργιαστική συνουσία του κόκκινου με το μαύρο.

«Η αλήθεια είναι, ότι δεν περίμενα ο Μάλφοϋ να είναι τόσο καλός χορευτής», μουρμούρισε ο Φρανκ.

Η Λίλι του έριξε ένα αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα.

«Είσαι πολύ ρηχός! Αυτό βρήκες να σχολιάσεις; Δεν είναι φως φανάρι το πόσο ταιριαστοί είναι;», τού ψιθύρισε.

Ο Φρανκ Λόνγκμποτομ κοίταξε σοκαρισμένος την αγαπημένη του.

«Ο Σκόρπιους ταιριαστός με τη Ρόουζ; Από πότε;», ψέλλισε χαμηλόφωνα.

«Από τώρα», έγρουξε η Λίλι θυμωμένα σχεδόν, δίχως να τον διαφωτίσει περισσότερο.

Ξαναγύρισε την προσοχή της στους δύο χορευτές που επιδίδονταν σε άρτιες φιγούρες σκεφτόμενη πως δε μπορεί, το ένστικτο της δεν την γελούσε, αυτή η σπίθα που έκαιγε μεταξύ του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ δε χρειαζόταν παρά ένα έναυσμα για να γίνει φωτιά και να τους κυκλώσει και τους δύο. Και μαζί με αυτούς και όλο το σύμπαν γύρω τους.

Όμως, η Λίλι προτίμησε να διώξει προς το παρόν μακριά αυτές τις κακές προαισθήσεις και να επικεντρωθεί στην αποστολή της που στεφόταν με μεγάλη επιτυχία. Ο Σκόρπιους έμοιαζε τόσο γοητευμένος με τη Ρόουζ όσο και εκείνη μαζί του. Και όταν το κομμάτι τελείωσε και ο Σκόρπιους υποκλίθηκε στην ξαδέρφη της με ένα ιπποτικό χειροφίλημα, σχεδόν κάθε αμφιβολία της Λίλι είχε εξανεμισθεί.

Με το που ξεκίνησε το δεύτερο τραγούδι, έσυρε το Φρανκ στην πίστα, για να έχει άποψη από όσο πιο κοντά γινόταν. Ο Σκόρπιους χόρευε και το δεύτερο χορό με τη Ρόουζ και όπως και στον πρώτο έμοιαζε τελείως απορροφημένος από την παρουσία της. Την κοιτούσε βαθιά στα μάτια και χαμογελούσε ευδαιμονικά. Ήταν πραγματικά αγαλιαστικό θέαμα. Πλέον περιστοιχίζονταν από όλο το σχολείο και όμως εκείνοι φαίνονταν παντελώς επιλήσμονες μέσα σε μία μαγική φούσκα.

Η Λίλι έμεινε να τους παρατηρεί χαρούμενη μη δίνοντας σημασία στο Φρανκ που έψαχνε να βρει ποιο είναι το αριστερό και ποιο το δεξί του πόδι. Ήταν από τους ελάχιστους με το βλέμμα κολλημένο στο πάτωμα καθότι οι περισσότεροι απασχολούνταν, όπως η μικρή Πότερ, με το να εξετάζουν με ερευνητικά μάτια το νεαρό ζευγάρι των δύο πιο γνωστών μάγων του Χόγκουαρτς. Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη και ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ ήταν ο καθένας μόνος του το αγαπημένο θέμα συζήτησης των μαθητών του σχολείου και τώρα για πρώτη φορά θα γίνονταν από κοινού το μακράν καυτότερο αντικείμενο κουτσομπολιού για μήνες.

Η Ρόουζ όμως δεν σκεφτόταν τίποτα από αυτά. Είχε μαγνητιστεί από τα γκρι μάτια του Σκόρπιους και είχε αφήσει όλη της τη λογική στο δωμάτιο μαζί με τη στολή της. Για απόψε δεν κρατούσε καμία επιφύλαξη, του είχε δοθεί εξ ολοκλήρου από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον αντίκρισε στη βάση της σκάλας. Και από όταν αισθάνθηκε τα χέρια του πάνω στο κορμί της, ήταν λες και το πνεύμα της εγκατέλειψε το σώμα της και άρχισε να πετά γύρω της σαν το φάντασμα του Σχεδόν Ακέφαλου Νικ. Ήταν μία αποκάλυψη, μία απελευθέρωση, μία άνευ επιστροφής αποδοχή.

Τελείωσε και το δεύτερο κομμάτι, όμως ο Σκόρπιους δε φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να την αφήσει από την αγκαλιά του. Ετοιμαζόταν να την οδηγήσει και στον τρίτο χορό, όταν ακούστηκε μία στιβαρή φωνή πίσω από τη Ρόουζ.

«Θα μπορούσα να χορέψω με την αγαπημένη μου ξαδέρφη;»

Η Ρόουζ δε χρειάστηκε να γυρίσει, για να δει ποιος ήταν. Ακόμα και αν δεν είχε αναγνωρίσει την αρρενωπή χροιά, θα καταλάβαινε αμέσως την ταυτότητα του εισβολέα από την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του Σκόρπιους.

«Φυσικά», είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του εκείνος και φιλώντας μία ακόμα φορά το χέρι της απομακρύνθηκε ρίχνοντας της ένα βλέμμα που την έκανε να λιώσει μέσα στα κόκκινα γοβάκια της.

Βρήκε βιαστικά την αυτοκυριαρχία της και στράφηκε στον όμορφο νέο που τους είχε διακόψει τόσο βάναυσα. Εκείνος την αγκάλιασε με οικεία θαλπωρή χαμογελώντας της γλυκά, το χαμόγελο ωστόσο δεν έφτασε μέχρι τα μάτια του.

«Περνάμε καλά με το Μάλφοϋ βλέπω, Ρόουζ», σχολίασε καυστικά στο αυτί της.

«Είναι κακό αυτό, Άλμπους;», τον ρώτησε εκείνη θαρραλέα.

«Είναι σίγουρα περίεργο. Από πότε τα τακίμιασες μαζί του;», ρώτησε απαιτητικά, ενώ την έκανε μία στροφή.

«Δεν τα τακίμιασα μαζί του!», απάντησε η Ρόουζ ενοχλημένα. «Αν δεν το έχεις προσέξει είμαστε αριστούχοι, εξ ορισμού συνεργάτες»

«Βέβαια», είπε με προσποιητή αδιαφορία ο Άλμπους, όταν το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε, «και θα παραμείνετε έτσι, με αυτή τη σχέση _συνεργασίας_», πρόφερε μακρόσυρτα τη λέξη, «μέχρι να τελειώσει το έτος και πάει ο καθένας στο δρόμο του. Εσύ να σπουδάσεις και αυτός να κόψει το λαιμό του, όπως θα έπρεπε να είχαν κάνει όλοι οι Μάλφοϋ, αν είχαν λίγο τσίπα πάνω τους»

«Άλμπους!», τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτη. «Δεν περίμενα να είσαι τόσο κακός!»

«Και εγώ δεν περίμενα να είσαι τόσο αφελής!», ανταπάντησε εκείνος αυστηρά.

«Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι λες», γύρισε το κεφάλι της και ευχαριστώντας το Μέρλιν που τελείωσε το τραγούδι πήγε να φύγει μακριά του.

Ο Άλμπους όμως την συγκράτησε δυνατά από τον καρπό και την τράβηξε προς τα πίσω αναγκάζοντας την να τον κοιτάξει κατάματα.

«Μην ξεχνάς ποια είσαι, Ρόουζ», της ψιθύρισε με απειλητικό τόνο και εκείνη τίναξε με δύναμη το χέρι του από πάνω της ορμώντας σχεδόν μακριά του.

Ασύνειδα σχεδόν προσπάθησε να βρει το Σκόρπιους μέσα στο πλήθος, αλλά έπεσε πάνω στον αδερφό της, ο οποίος της ζήτησε να χορέψουν. Η Ρόουζ δέχτηκε, για να μην κινήσει υποψίες. Στη συνέχεια τη σειρά του Χιούγκο πήραν τα αδέρφια Σκαμάντερ, ο Σκοτ Γουντ, ο Πρινς Φλόμπαουμ και πλείστοι άλλοι καβαλιέροι που λες και από κάποιο μαγικό ξόρκι είχαν βρει ξαφνικά το θάρρος να την προσεγγίσουν. Προφανώς το νέο στυλ που προσπαθούσε να υιοθετήσει για χάρη του Σκόρπιους έπιανε και στον υπόλοιπο ανδρικό πληθυσμό. Αυτό αν και παρήγορο, εκνεύρισε τη Ρόουζ, καθότι κόντευαν πλέον τα μεσάνυχτα και εκείνη δεν είχε ακόμα καταφέρει να πλησιάσει ξανά το Σκόρπιους, ο οποίος παρέμενε χαμένος από το οπτικό της πεδίο.

Κουρασμένη και απογοητευμένη κατάφερε λίγο πριν από τις δώδεκα να ξεφύγει από το πλήθος των θαυμαστών της και να βρει καταφύγιο στο μπουφέ. Σε λίγο ξεχώρισε το αστραποβολούν χαμόγελο της ξαδέρφης της να φέγγει ανάμεσα στον κόσμο.

«Ρόζι, Ρόζι μου», της φώναξε εκείνη και την αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. «Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη για εσένα», προσέθεσε κοιτώντας την με νόημα.

Η Ρόουζ χάιδεψε ελαφρά την πλάτη της Λίλι και απομακρύνθηκε από τον εναγκαλισμό της σκυθρωπή.

«Μην είσαι και τόσο, Λιλ», μουρμούρισε.

«Μα γιατί; Είστε τόσο τέλειοι με το Σκόρπιους! Και μοιάζει εκστασιασμένος μαζί σου. Όταν χορεύατε ήταν λες και δεν υπήρχε κανείς άλλος μέσα στην αίθουσα», συνέχισε σε ενθουσιασμένο τόνο η Πότερ.

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε δυσαρεστημένα το κεφάλι της.

«Η βραδιά ξεκίνησε υπέροχα, αλλά τελειώνει άδοξα. Ο Άλμπους μας διέκοψε και από τότε δε μπόρεσα να τον ξαναβρώ. Και το χειρότερο όλων είναι, πως μού έκανε σαφή επίπληξη να μείνω μακριά του»

Η Λίλι άνοιξε το στόμα της εξοργισμένη.

«Τι έκανε λέει; Ποιος του έδωσε αυτό το δικαίωμα!», εξανέστη υψώνοντας ελαφρώς τον τόνο της φωνής της.

Ευτυχώς ήταν μόνες τους μπροστά από το μπουφέ. Οι περισσότεροι μαθητές χόρευαν ακόμα εκμεταλλευόμενοι τα τελευταία λεπτά πριν από τη λήξη του χορού.

«Δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα, Λιλ. Ήξερα πως θα υπάρξουν αντιδράσεις, ειδικά από τον Άλμπους που απεχθάνεται ό,τι έχει να κάνει με το όνομα Μάλφοϋ. Ωστόσο, θα μπορούσα να αντιμετωπίσω τις κατηγόριες του, αν υπήρχε κάτι να πιαστώ. Είχα πιστέψει τόσο πολύ σε αυτή τη νύχτα και πάλι όλα πήγαν εναντίον μου», χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα της τρίβοντας αμήχανα τα χέρια της μεταξύ τους.

«Μα όχι!», διαφώνησε η Λίλι. «Αφού ο Σκόρπιους σε θέλει, δε μπορεί να μη σε θέλει!»

«Χόρεψε μαζί μου, ναι. Και ήταν γλυκός και ευγενικός όπως κάθε φορά, όμως μετά από αυτό τι; Δε μπορώ να βασιστώ σε υπεραισιόδοξα συμπεράσματα. Άλλη μία ευκαιρία χαμένη», αναστέναξε θλιμμένα η Ρόουζ.

Η Λίλι την χάιδεψε παρηγορητικά στο μπράτσο. Εκείνη σήκωσε το βλέμμα της και συνάντησε το δικό της.

«Δεν πειράζει. Όλα για κάποιο λόγο γίνονται, σωστά;», προσπάθησε να χαμογελάσει, όμως τα μάτια της είχαν υγρανθεί σε σημείο που πρώτη φορά έβλεπε η Λίλι.

Χαμογέλασε και η ίδια όσο πιο ζεστά μπορούσε και της έπιασε δυνατά το χέρι την ώρα που χτυπούσε το μεγάλο ρολόι πάνω από το τραπέζι των καθηγητών σημαίνοντας τα μεσάνυχτα και τη λήξη του χορού. Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθια και σιωπή απλώθηκε παντού γύρω.

«Άλλη μία γιορτινή βραδιά στο Χόγκουαρτς έφτασε στο τέλος της. Ελπίζουμε να περάσατε καλά και του χρόνου με υγεία. Για αύριο σας ευχόμαστε καλό ταξίδι και με το καλό η επιστροφή στο σχολείο μας με το καινούργιο έτος. Υπενθυμίζω πως το Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές αναχωρεί στις εννιά ακριβώς. Στις οκτώ πρέπει να βρίσκονται όλοι οι μαθητές στην κύρια είσοδο με τις αποσκευές τους για τη διακομιδή τους στο σταθμό του Χόγκσμιντ. Καλό σας βράδυ και καλή ξεκούραση»

Όλος ο κόσμος στη μεγάλη αίθουσα ξέσπασε σε επεφυμητικά χειροκροτήματα στα οποία η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ απάντησε με ένα συγκρατημένο μειδίαμα. Σε λίγο οι μαθητές άρχισαν να βγαίνουν δύο-δύο ή σε ομάδες από τη σάλα του χορού, για να επιστρέψουν στους κοιτώνες τους. Η Ρόουζ έμεινε προς το παρόν στη θέση της. Ως αριστούχος έπρεπε να περιμένει να αδειάσει η αίθουσα, για να σιγουρευτεί πως έχουν φύγει όλοι. Καληνύχτισε τη Λίλι που πήγε να βρει το Φρανκ και γύρισε προς το μπουφέ παρατηρώντας τις πιατέλες και τα ποτήρια να εξαφανίζονται διαδοχικά από μπροστά της.

Προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει την προσοχή της αγκιστρωμένη κάπου, για να μην καταρρεύσει από τη συναισθηματική ταραχή. Όλα είχαν τελειώσει. Σε λίγο θα επέστρεφε στο δωμάτιο της, θα έβγαζε αυτό το υπέροχο φόρεμα και θα φορούσε ξανά τη στολή της, για να κάνει την καθημερινή της περιπολία. Η μαγεία θα χανόταν και όλα θα επέστρεφαν στη δυσβάσταχτη κανονικότητα τους.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε μία δύναμη να την κυριεύει γεμίζοντας την αποφασιστικότητα να δώσει μία τελευταία μάχη. Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί περισσότερο από ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου, άρπαξε ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι και δύο γυάλινα ποτήρια που βρίσκονταν κοντά της. Ύστερα κοιτώντας προσεκτικά γύρω της, για να βεβαιωθεί πως όλοι οι μαθητές και οι καθηγητές είχαν αποχωρήσει και είχαν μείνει μόνο τα ξωτικά της υπηρεσίας που καθάριζαν το χώρο, έκρυψε τα πολύτιμα λάφυρα όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε στην αγκαλιά της και έτρεξε έξω από τη σάλα. Ανέβηκε δυο-δυο τα σκαλοπάτια και διέσχισε ορμητικά το διάδρομο του έκτου πατώματος φτάνοντας λαχανιασμένη έξω από το κάδρο με το μονόκερο. Ψέλλισε τον κωδικό και χώθηκε ανακουφισμένη στην ασφάλεια του κοιτώνα της.

Όλα ήταν ήσυχα. Η φωτιά σιγόκαιγε στο τζάκι του σαλονιού και ο Σκόρπιους δε φαινόταν πουθενά. Δεν ήταν ούτε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του. Η Ρόουζ καταθλίφτηκε σκεφτόμενη, πως μπορεί να περνούσε αλλού τη βραδιά, όμως προτίμησε να διατηρήσει την αισιόδοξη διάθεση της και να τον περιμένει. Έβγαλε τα παπούτσια της και κάθισε στον καναπέ μπροστά από την εστία. Απίθωσε το ουίσκι και τα ποτήρια στο τραπέζι μπροστά της. Ξεβίδωσε με τρεμάμενα χέρια το καπάκι και έχυσε λίγο από το σκουρόχρωμο υγρό στο ένα γυάλινο δοχείο. Το σήκωσε στα χέρια της και κατέβασε μία μεγάλη γουλιά.

Πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της δοκίμαζε αλκοόλ και αισθάνθηκε να παίρνουν φωτιά τα μέσα της. Σύντομα όμως αυτή η φλόγα καταλάγιασε και αντικαταστάθηκε από μία παραλυτική ζεστασιά. Η Ρόουζ ήπιε μία γουλιά ακόμα θέλοντας να διατηρήσει αυτήν την εσωτερική θέρμη. Την χρειαζόταν για να λιώσει το παγωμένο εξωτερικό της. Όταν η ποσότητα του ποτού στο ποτήρι της τελείωσε, το ξαναγέμισε, μέχρι επάνω αυτή τη φορά. Ακούμπησε την πλάτη της στον καναπέ και έμεινε να κοιτάζει τις πορφυρές ανταύγειες του τζακιού σιγοπίνοντας.

Δε μπορούσε να υπολογίσει πόση ώρα είχε περάσει, όταν άκουσε το κάδρο να ξανανοίγει. Βρισκόταν πλέον σε πλήρη κατάσταση μέθης με το ουίσκι μισοάδειο πάνω στο τραπέζι και το ποτήρι της πεταμένο στο χαλί. Συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχε ξαπλώσει τελείως πάνω στον καναπέ και το φόρεμα της είχε ανασηκωθεί άτσαλα, όμως ένιωθε πολύ αδύναμη για να κουνήσει και το παραμικρότερο της μέλος. Η όραση της ήταν θολή και με το ζόρι αναγνώρισε τη ψηλόλιγνη φιγούρα του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ να την πλησιάζει με μεγάλα βήματα.

«Ρόουζ, είσαι καλά;», ακούστηκε ανήσυχη η φωνή του.

Γονάτισε στο πάτωμα δίπλα της και έδιωξε απαλά με το χέρι του μερικές σγουρές τούφες που είχαν κολλήσει στο πρόσωπο της. Η Ρόουζ ένιωσε μία ανατριχίλα να διαπερνά όλο της το κορμί.

«Έπινες;», ρώτησε σοκαρισμένος παρατηρώντας το μπουκάλι στο τραπέζι και σηκώνοντας το ποτήρι με το δεξί του χέρι.

Η Ρόουζ προσπάθησε να ανασηκωθεί, όμως το δωμάτιο άρχισε να γυρίζει εφιαλτικά γύρω της και έπεσε παραιτούμενη ξανά πίσω στο μαξιλάρι του καναπέ.

«Έλα, να σε πάω στο κρεβάτι σου, είναι αργά», είπε αποφασιστικά ο Σκόρπιους και τοποθετώντας το ένα του χέρι κάτω από τον αυχένα της και το άλλο κάτω από τα πόδια της την σήκωσε στον αέρα λες και ήταν πούπουλο.

Η Ρόουζ έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο δυνατό του στέρνο σε μία απόπειρα να σταματήσει τη ζαλάδα.

«Μυρίζεις υπέροχα», μουρμούρισε, αλλά μάλλον ο Σκόρπιους δεν την άκουσε, γιατί παρέμεινε σιωπηλός.

Κατευθύνθηκε με σταθερά βήματα προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα της και άνοιξε την ξύλινη πόρτα, χωρίς να την αφήσει από τα χέρια του. Η Ρόουζ σκεφτόταν ότι θα μπορούσε να μείνει για πάντα χωμένη μέσα στη ζεστή αγκαλιά του, όταν ξαφνικά ένιωσε ένα κρύο σώμα να έρχεται σε επαφή με το δικό της. Ο Σκόρπιους την απίθωσε μαλακά στο στρώμα του κρεβατιού της και με μία κίνηση του ραβδιού του και μερικά μαγικά λόγια, η Ρόουζ βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένη κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα της.

«Σκόρπιους», ψέλλισε παραπονεμένα νιώθοντας ξαφνικά τη μοναξιά να την καταπίνει.

«Σσσσς», ψιθύρισε εκείνος καθήμενος πλάι της. «Κοιμήσου, Ρόουζ, χρειάζεσαι ξεκούραση», της χάιδεψε ανεπαίσθητα το πρόσωπο με τον αντίχειρα του.

«Φίλησε με»

Η φωνή της αντήχησε παράταιρα παρακλητική στα αυτιά της, μα δε μπορούσε να την πάρει πίσω και ούτε ήθελε. Μέσα από τα μισόκλειστα βλέφαρα της είδε το Σκόρπιους να διστάζει και να σφίγγεται, ωστόσο έσκυψε πάνω της και ακούμπησε το στόμα του στο μέτωπο της. Την ώρα που απομακρυνόταν ξανά από κοντά της, συγκέντρωσε όλες της τις δυνάμεις και τον έπιασε άγαρμπα από το πέτο του σακακιού του.

«Φίλησε με στα χείλη. Φίλησε με όπως φιλάς τις άλλες»

Τα λόγια της ένα θρόισμα προσταγής και ικεσίας, όμως ο Σκόρπιους έμεινε ασυγκίνητος και στα δύο. Πήρε το χέρι της που είχε γαντζωθεί στα ρούχα του και το φίλησε απαλά στο σημείο που χτυπούσε η καρδιά της. Ύστερα το ακούμπησε προσεκτικά στο πάπλωμα.

«Καληνύχτα, Ρόουζ», είπε χαμηλόφωνα και με μία κίνηση είχε χαθεί από μπροστά της και από το δωμάτιο.

* * *

Το επόμενο πρωί την βρήκε στην ίδια θέση με το κόκκινο φόρεμα τσαλακωμένο γύρω της. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και άργησε να συνειδητοποιήσει πού βρισκόταν, όταν οι μνήμες την συνέφεραν σαν δυνατό χαστούκι. Δε θυμόταν λεπτομέρειες από τη χθεσινή βραδιά, όμως η γεύση της απόρριψης είχε μείνει ανεξίτηλη σαν φαρμάκι στα χείλη της, στα χείλη που εκείνος είχε αρνηθεί να φιλήσει. Ένιωσε ένα απάνθρωπο πόνο να διαπερνά τα στήθη της στην αναπόληση των ματιών του με αυτό το γκρι του ξυραφιού και διπλώθηκε στα δύο από την υποφορά. Και τότε, για πρώτη φορά εδώ και χρόνια, το πρόσωπο της σκεπάστηκε από την αλμύρα της θλίψης.

Μπόρεσε να σηκωθεί αρκετή ώρα αργότερα. Πλησίαζε οκτώ και ήξερε πως έπρεπε να ανασυντάξει τα ψήγματα νουνέχειας που της είχαν απομείνει και να κατέβει στην είσοδο. Ευτυχώς τα πράγματα της ήταν έτοιμα από χθες. Έσυρε τα βήματα της ως το μπάνιο και τρόμαξε από την εικόνα της. Τα μαλλιά της έμοιαζαν πιο άγρια από ποτέ και το μακιγιάζ της είχε μουτζουρωθεί σε όλα τα σημεία. Πλύθηκε γρήγορα και επέστρεψε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της. Γδύθηκε και φόρεσε την παρηγορητική στολή της. Σε λίγο έκλεινε την πόρτα του δωματίου πίσω της με το φουστάνι αφημένο στο βιαστικά μαζεμένο κρεβάτι της· μια παραφωνία του κόκκινου σε μία καθόλα άσπρη ζωή.

Κατάφερε να επιβιβαστεί στο τρένο, χωρίς να συναντήσει το Σκόρπιους. Δε μπορούσε να τον αντικρίσει, όχι ακόμα, όχι μετά από τον αναντίρρητο εξευτελισμό της. Προσπέρασε γρήγορα το βαγόνι των αριστούχων και χώθηκε απεγνωσμένα στο διαμέρισμα με τα ξαδέρφια της και τον αδερφό της. Έκατσε γρήγορα στη θέση δίπλα από τον Άλμπους και σηκώνοντας τη μαύρη κουκούλα του χιτώνα της, στράφηκε προς το παράθυρο προσποιούμενη καθόλη τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού πως κοιμόταν, ανίκανη να απαντήσει και στην παραμικρότερη ερώτηση τους, ανίκανη να αντιμετωπίσει και το μικροπρεπέστατο εξεταστικό τους βλέμμα.

Η Λίλι έριχνε συχνά κλεφτές ματιές στην ξαδέρφη της ανήσυχη για τη συμπεριφορά της, ωστόσο δεν πίεσε καταστάσεις, για να μην κινήσει τις υποψίες του Άλμπους. Έμεινε καθηλωμένη στο κάθισμα της ψάχνοντας μία ευκαιρία να μείνει μόνη μαζί της, μία ευκαιρία που δεν ήρθε ποτέ. Το τρένο έφτασε στο σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος και η Ρόουζ πετάχτηκε από τους πρώτους έξω. Χαιρέτισε βιαστικά τους γονείς της και τους θείους της και πέρασε τον τοίχο της πλατφόρμας εννιά και τρία τέταρτα δίχως να περιμένει κανέναν. Μέχρι η Λίλι να μαζέψει τα πράγματα της και να βγει από το βαγόνι της, η οικογένεια Γουίζλη είχε χαθεί ψηλά στον αέρα μέσα στο μαγικό αυτοκίνητο-αντίκα του παππού της.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 3

**____****Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3: Η ΑΦΡΟΔΙΤΗ ΣΤΟΝ ΚΑΘΡΕΦΤΗ**

Το μετρό έφτασε στο σταθμό της πλατείας Λέστερ και οι βαριές πόρτες του συρμού άνοιξαν με ένα μεταλλικό γδούπο. Λίγοι επιβάτες αποβιβάστηκαν από το βαγόνι και άρχισαν να κατευθύνονται με ράθυμα βήματα προς την έξοδο. Η ώρα ήταν δέκα το πρωί και η κίνηση ήταν μειωμένη. Οι εργαζόμενοι και υπάλληλοι βρίσκονταν από νωρίς στις δουλειές τους και στο δρόμο δε συναντούσε κανείς παρά αργόσχολους διαβάτες.

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη βγήκε στο φρέσκο αέρα και τυλίχτηκε καλύτερα στο σκούρο μπλε παλτό της. Παρότι ήταν ηλιόλουστη ημέρα, έκανε τσουχτερό κρύο. Ήταν άλλωστε οι τελευταίες ημέρες του Δεκέμβρη, δύο μόνο πριν από τα Χριστούγεννα, ενώ το γεγονός πως δεν είχε χιονίσει ακόμα έκανε την υγρασία της ατμόσφαιρας να ρίχνει και άλλο τη θερμοκρασία.

Η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα διέσχισε γρήγορα τη σχεδόν έρημη πλατεία και έτρεξε προς το μεγάλο νεοκλασικό κτήριο της Εθνικής Πινακοθήκης μπροστά της. Μπήκε μέσα και η ζέστη την χτύπησε με δύναμη στο πρόσωπο. Έδωσε μερικά λεπτά στον εαυτό της να συνέλθει από την απότομη αλλαγή και ύστερα πλησίασε το ταμείο. Έβγαλε εισιτήριο και άφησε το πανωφόρι και την τσάντα της στη γκαρνταρόμπα μένοντας με το αντίστοιχο σκούρο μπλε φουστάνι της.

Ήταν ένα φόρεμα από βελούδινη δαντέλα σε απαλή γραμμή άλφα με μακρύ μανίκι και ψηλό γιακά. Ήταν αρκετά κοντό, μίνι θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς, για αυτό η Ρόουζ το είχε συνδυάσει με αδιαφανές μαύρο καλσόν και μαύρες δερμάτινες μπότες που της έφταναν ως τη μέση του μηρού. Η αμφίεση της ολοκληρωνόταν με μία ασορτί βελούδινη κορδέλα που είχε δέσει η ξαδέρφη της σε σχήμα φιόγκου στη δεξιά πλευρά των μαλλιών της.

Η Ρόουζ δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει, γιατί η Λίλι είχε επιμείνει τόσο πολύ στο να προσέξει την εμφάνιση της. Δε θα πήγαινε πουθενά αλλού πέρα από την Εθνική Πινακοθήκη, το αγαπημένο της καταφύγιο σε όλο το Λονδίνο. Δε θα συναντούσε κανέναν και δε θα συνοδευόταν από κανένα. Είχε αποτρέψει ακόμα και τη Λίλι να την ακολουθήσει, αν ούτε και η ίδια φαινόταν ιδιαίτερα πρόθυμη να το κάνει. Προτιμούσε να επιστρέψει σπίτι της και να χαζέψει στην τηλεόραση.

Το προηγούμενο βράδυ είχε κοιμηθεί στους Γουίζλη μετά από ένα μαραθώνιο συζητήσεων και αναλύσεων για τη συμπεριφορά του Σκόρπιους. Η Λίλι υποστήριζε ότι ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ δεν ήταν χαμένη υπόθεση και ότι η Ρόουζ έπρεπε να του δώσει μία ευκαιρία να εξηγηθεί. Η Ρόουζ από την άλλη ήταν πεπεισμένη πως δεν είχε καμία ελπίδα μαζί του, οπότε το καλύτερο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να τον ξεχάσει προσευχόμενη να κάνει και εκείνος το ίδιο με το χαζό φέρσιμο της.

Όλο το Σαββατοκύριακο μετά την επιστροφή της από το Χόγκουαρτς προσπαθούσε να βρει λίγο χρόνο να ηρεμήσει, προσδοκία ακατόρθωτη σε ένα σπίτι δύο περίεργων γονιών και ενός ενοχλητικά υπερπροστατευτικού μικρού αδερφού, ειδικά όταν στο εν λόγω σπίτι μπορούσε ανά πάσα στιγμή να εμφανιστεί ο οποιοσδήποτε από τους αναρίθμητους συγγενείς της. Η Ρόουζ λάτρευε την οικογένεια της, ωστόσο κάποιες στιγμές γίνονταν ανυπόφοροι.

Και αυτή ήταν μία τέτοια ακριβώς στιγμή. Η Ρόουζ ήθελε τόσο πολύ να μείνει μόνη της, αλλά όλοι συνεχώς την ρωτούσαν τι έχει και τι έπαθε. Έφταιγε και εκείνη που δε συγκράτησε τα προσχήματα στο Κινγκς Κρος και έκανε σαν κυνηγημένη και τώρα έπρεπε να βρει δικαιολογίες να τα μπαλώσει. Στους περισσότερους είπε πως την πονούσε το στομάχι της και δεν αισθανόταν καλά. Μόνο στη Λίλι είπε την αλήθεια και αυτό γιατί η ξαδέρφη της ήταν έτοιμη να την μετατρέψει σε ασβό.

Για αυτό σήμερα είχε ξυπνήσει νωρίς και είχε αποφασίσει να έρθει εδώ, να χαζέψει τους πίνακες και να βρει λύτρωση στη βεβαιότητα της ομορφιάς τους. Να μείνει μόνη μαζί τους και να τους ψιθυρίσει παραπονεμένα όλο τον πόνο που ανάβλυζε μέσα της από μία πηγή που μέχρι πρότινος δεν ήξερε πως υπάρχει και που πλέον δεν έλεγε να κλείσει.

Ανέβηκε στον πρώτο όροφο και προσπερνώντας σχετικά γρήγορα τους Αναγεννησιακούς, έφτασε στην αίθουσα με τους Μπαρόκ Ισπανούς. Προχώρησε μερικά βήματα και στάθηκε ευθυτενής μπροστά από τον πιο αγαπημένο της από όλους· _Η Αφροδίτη στον Καθρέφτη_ του Ντιέγκο Βελάσκεθ. Είχε απορροφηθεί τόσο από την ανυπέρβλητη μεγαλειότητα του κάδρου που άργησε να αντιληφθεί την παρουσία δίπλα της.

«Αγαπώ αυτόν τον πίνακα, γιατί είναι ανθρώπινος», είπε με σταθερή φωνή. «Η ομορφιά της Αφροδίτης θα ήταν ανύπαρκτη, αν δεν έφερε τις χαρακιές της Μέρι Ρίτσαρντσον. Τώρα είναι σημαδεμένη, αλλά όσο ποτέ καλλονή. Η τελειότητα καταστρέφει την ομορφιά. Είναι η ανωμαλία που κάνει την ωραιότητα ενδιαφέρουσα»

Ο ξένος δεν είπε τίποτα, μόνο έφερε διστακτικά το χέρι του στο δικό της και έμπλεξε απαλά τα δάχτυλα τους μεταξύ τους. Ύστερα με μία αβίαστη κίνηση οι δύο νέοι άρχισαν να περπατούν αργά κάτω από τις θολωτές γκαλερί απολαμβάνοντας αμίλητοι το ναό της τέχνης.

Βγήκαν στην πλατεία αρκετή ώρα αργότερα, ακόμα πιασμένοι από το χέρι.

«Πού ήξερες πού ήμουν;», μίλησε πρώτη η Ρόουζ.

«Μού το είπε η Λίλι. Έψαχνα να σε βρω και σού έστειλα μήνυμα. Μού απάντησε εκείνη πως θα βρίσκεσαι σήμερα μετά τις 10 στο αγαπημένο σου μέρος και πως αν σε ήξερα καλά, θα καταλάβαινα ποιο είναι αυτό»

«Δηλαδή με ξέρεις καλά;», χαμογέλασε η Ρόουζ.

«Σε βρήκα, δε σε βρήκα;», χαμογέλασε και εκείνος.

Συνέχισαν να περπατούν διασχίζοντας την πλατεία Τραφάλγκαρ. Με το ζεστό του χέρι γύρω από το δικό της η Ρόουζ δεν κρύωνε πλέον. Απολάμβανε τα πάντα γύρω της λες και τα έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά. Περπάτησαν μεγάλη απόσταση περνώντας μπροστά από βιτρίνες και καφέ γελώντας και συζητώντας αβίαστα για διάφορα πράγματα. Πριν να το καταλάβουν, περνούσαν την είσοδο του Γκριν Παρκ.

Το πάρκο ήταν ήσυχο. Υπήρχαν ελάχιστοι άνθρωποι, κυρίως μεγάλης ηλικίας, καθισμένοι διάσπαρτα σε παγκάκια. Ένας μουσικός του δρόμου έπαιζε σε άρπα το _Ενυδρείο_ από το _Καρναβάλι των Ζώων_ του Σαέν.

«Την λατρεύω αυτή τη μουσική», είπε η Ρόουζ κλείνοντας προς στιγμήν τα μάτια.

Προχωρούσαν τώρα προς την ανατολική πλευρά του πάρκου κάτω από μία αψίδα τριαντάφυλλων. Όταν ξανάνοιξε τα βλέφαρα της, στεκόταν ακριβώς μπροστά της, τα μάτια του ενωμένα με τα δικά της.

«Φέρνεις παντού την ομορφιά μαζί σου, Ρόουζ. Αυτό είναι που αγάπησα περισσότερο από όλα σε εσένα»

Η Ρόουζ για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της δεν ήξερε τι να πει και πώς να αντιδράσει. Έμεινε στυλωμένη στη θέση της με την καρδιά της να πεταρίζει ανάμεσα στα στήθη της. Ασυναίσθητα μισάνοιξε τα χείλη της κοιτώντας τον λιγωμένη.

«Ω, Ρόουζ, πολύτιμη μου Ρόουζ, τριανταφυλλάκι μου πανέμορφο»

Η φωνή του ήχησε σαν θεϊκή μελωδία στα αυτιά της. Έφερε αργά τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπο της και η Ρόουζ τα ένιωσε να τρέμουν πάνω στην επιδερμίδα της. Έκλεισε βαριά τα βλέφαρα της για να επικεντρωθεί στον καυτό ηλεκτρισμό των δακτύλων του. Το κεφάλι της βούιζε, όλα γύρω της χρώμα και φως και μουσική και ξαφνικά μία φωτιά πάνω στα χείλη της, η δική του φωτιά, ανεπαίσθητη, διστακτική, αβέβαιη. Η Ρόουζ σούφρωσε ελαφρά τη σγουρή σάρκα για να την προσκαλέσει, να την δεχτεί, να μην την χάσει, να μείνει για πάντα περικυκλωμένη από εκείνη. Ο χρόνος είχε χαθεί, η αιωνιότητα και η στιγμή είχαν γίνει ένα, και ο Έρωτας κρατούσε ακόμα μία φορά τον καθρέφτη της Αφροδίτης.

Η φλόγα του έμεινε να την καίει και μετά την απομάκρυνση του. Την κρατούσε ακόμα από το πρόσωπο, πιο σφιχτά τώρα. Το μέτωπο του κολλημένο στο δικό της, τα μάτια τους σφαλιστά, οι αναπνοές τους βαθιές, οι αισθήσεις τους καλυμμένες από το πέπλο της ερωτικής αποχαύνωσης. Όλα μέσα τους θάλασσα και η μοναδική φωτιά να φεγγίζει στο βάθος της Ιθάκης.

Μετά το πρώτο τους φιλί την είχε πιάσει ξανά από το χέρι και την είχε οδηγήσει στις όχθες της λίμνης του Σεντ Τζέιμς. Είχαν καθίσει σε ένα πέτρινο παγκάκι εκμηδενίζοντας το παραμικρότερο εκατοστό απόστασης. Τα μαλλιά της, σγουρά και κατακόκκινα, απλώνονταν μέχρι τα χρυσά δικά του δημιουργώντας ένα κολλάζ βοστρύχων. Τα δάχτυλα τους ακόμα πλεγμένα σφιχτά.

«Δεν περίμενα ποτέ ότι θα νιώθω έτσι μαζί σου. Το ήλπιζα, το ευχόμουν, αλλά δεν το περίμενα. Ακόμα και όταν συνειδητοποίησα πως σε αγαπώ, πως είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου, δεν πίστευα ότι θα ήταν δυνατό να είναι τόσο σωστό, να είμαστε μαζί και να είναι τόσο σωστό»

Ήταν ήρεμα εδώ στη λίμνη. Ακουγόταν μόνο ο παφλασμός του νερού και το ανεπαίσθητο μουρμουρητό του αέρα.

«Σε τρομάζει;»

«Με τρομάζει ένας κόσμος χωρίς εσένα»

Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της και τον κοίταξε ευθεία στα μάτια, βαθύ μπλε πάνω σε γκρίζο.

«Η καρδιά μου έσπασε σε χίλια κομμάτια με την απόρριψη σου. Αν συμβεί ξανά, δε θα μπορέσω να επιζήσω»

Το βλέμμα του καλύφθηκε από τη θλίψη.

«Σε αγαπώ από την πρώτη στιγμή, Ρόουζ. Δεν το είχα καταλάβει, αλλά τώρα το ξέρω, τώρα ξέρω πως σε αγαπούσα από την πρώτη στιγμή. Όταν μού ζήτησες να σε φιλήσω ήσουν μεθυσμένη, δεν ήθελα να σε φιλήσω και να είσαι μεθυσμένη και δε γινόταν να σε φιλήσω όπως φιλούσα τις άλλες. Δε μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό, Ρόουζ», απάντησε με τρεμουλιαστή φωνή.

«Φίλησε με»

Μία ηδονική παράκληση. Ο Σκόρπιους έφερε το χέρι του στο πρόσωπο της ανασηκώνοντας το ελαφρά και ύστερα ένωσε απαλά το στόμα του με το δικό της. Τα χείλη της ήταν τρυφερά και μαλακά, σχεδόν βελούδινα. Ασύνειδα πέρασε τη γλώσσα του από πάνω τους θέλοντας να γευτεί την υφή τους. Τότε εκείνη μισάνοιξε το στόμα της και ο Σκόρπιους δε μπόρεσε να αντισταθεί και να μην εισβάλει τη γλώσσα του μέσα της. Συνάντησε τη δική της που ήταν δειλή και άπειρη, αλλά που ακολούθησε με ζήλο το σάρκινο χορό τους.

Οι παλμοί του Σκόρπιους χτυπούσαν δυνατά, αλλά κόντεψαν να πεταχτούν έξω από τις φλέβες του, όταν η Ρόουζ αναστέναξε βαθιά μέσα στο στόμα του. Ο Σκόρπιους βάθυνε και άλλο το φιλί τους πιέζοντας πλέον το πρόσωπο της στο δικό του και κατεβάζοντας το άλλο του χέρι στη μέση της τραβώντας την όσο πιο κοντά του γινόταν. Είχε φιλήσει πλείστα στόματα στη ζωή του, όμως η έλξη που ένιωθε για αυτήν τη μάγισσα με τα τρελά μαλλιά δε μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τίποτα άλλο. Αναγκάστηκε να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά της, όταν ένιωσε τα πνευμόνια του να καίνε από την έλλειψη οξυγόνου.

«Σε λατρεύω», του ψιθύρισε και ο Σκόρπιους την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του για να της δείξει πόσο πολύ την λάτρευε και εκείνος.

Μείνανε σε αυτή τη θέση στο πέτρινο παγκάκι για πολλές ώρες· σφιχταγκαλιασμένοι, ανταλλάσοντας βαθιά φιλιά και απαλά χάδια, μέχρι που έδυσε ο ήλιος.

Την αποχαιρέτισε λίγο πριν ανέβει στο τρένο κρατώντας το χέρι της μέχρι τέλους.

«Πότε θα σε ξαναδώ;», την είχε ρωτήσει.

«Δε μπορώ σύντομα. Θα πάμε στο σπίτι των παππούδων μου για τα Χριστούγεννα. Θα γυρίσω στην πόλη το Σάββατο»

«Έλα όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται. Υποφέρω μακριά σου»

Η Ρόουζ κάθισε σε μία θέση δίπλα από το παράθυρο και χαμογέλασε ενδομύχως θυμόμενη τα κοφτερά του μάτια. Ασυναίσθητα έφερε τα ακροδάχτυλα της στα χείλη της που ήταν ακόμα ζεστά από την ένωση τους με τα δικά του. Ήλπιζε πως αυτή η θέρμη θα την συντρόφευε όλες τις ημέρες που δε θα ήταν δυνατό να τον συναντήσει.

Επέστρεψε σπίτι της αργά και το δείπνο ήταν ήδη στρωμένο. Χαιρέτισε τους γονείς της ευδιάθετη και αφού άλλαξε γρήγορα επέστρεψε στην κουζίνα.

«Πώς πέρασες σήμερα, Ρόουζ;», ρώτησε ο πατέρας της γεμίζοντας το πιάτο του με πατάτες και ψητό κοτόπουλο.

«Πολύ ωραία», χαμογέλασε εκείνη. «Έκανα μία βόλτα και στο Γκριν Παρκ και ήταν πανέμορφα»

«Χαίρομαι που σου έφτιαξε η διάθεση. Ήσουν λίγο κάπως τις δύο προηγούμενες ημέρες», προσέθεσε ερευνητικά.

Ίσως έφταιγε το επάγγελμα του, αλλά ήταν πάντα καχύποπτος με όλα.

«Δεν είχα τίποτα. Ξεκούραση χρειαζόμουν. Το σχολείο είναι πολύ απαιτητικό και με όλες τις υποχρεώσεις ως αριστούχος, καταλαβαίνετε», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της τσιμπώντας μία τραγανή πατάτα.

«Ε, βέβαια», συμφώνησε και ο πατέρας της κουνώντας το κεφάλι του. «Έχεις και το Σκόρπιους»

Η τραγανή πατάτα της έκατσε στο λαιμό.

«Τι εννοείς;», ψέλλισε χωρίς να μπορέσει να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

Ο Ρον Γουίζλη δεν έδειξε κάποια ιδιαίτερη αντίδραση.

«Ε, θα σου σπάει τα νεύρα κάθε μέρα, είμαι σίγουρος»

Η Ρόουζ κατάφερε να καταπιεί με σαφή δυσκολία.

«Η αλήθεια είναι … », άρχισε να λέει διστακτικά, «πως τα πάμε πολύ καλά, θέλω να πω συνεργαζόμαστε άψογα. Δεν έχω κανένα πρόβλημα μαζί του»

Ο πατέρας της πήρε μία γκριμάτσα πλήρους απορίας.

«Χα! Πρωτοτυπία αυτή για τους Μάλφοϋ!», κάγχασε.

«Και εμένα κάθε φορά που με βλέπει με χαιρετάει και μού λέει _γεια σου, Χιούγκο _και όχι _Γουίζλη_ ή _ψείρα_ όπως με έλεγε παλιά. Και μία φορά που ο Λίμνεϊ από τους Σλίδεριν πήγε να με χτυπήσει τον σταμάτησε και μάλιστα αφαίρεσε βαθμούς από τον ίδιο του τον οίκο», πετάχτηκε και ο μικρότερος αδερφός της.

Η Ρόουζ ένιωσε να τον αγαπάει λίγο περισσότερο απόψε.

«Πολύ περίεργα είναι αυτά!», σχολίασε παραξενεμένος ο Ρον Γουίζλη. «Όπως και να έχει το όνομα Μάλφοϋ μόνο κακοτυχία φέρνει. Να μείνετε μακριά του», προσέθεσε κουνώντας το δάχτυλο του αυστηρά.

«Ρον, όχι τέτοια λόγια στο τραπέζι και μάλιστα τέτοιες μέρες», παρενέβη η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη και ύστερα άλλαξε συζήτηση αναφέροντας το αυριανό τους πρόγραμμα.

Η Ρόουζ έμεινε να ακούει τη μητέρα της έτοιμη να σκάσει από τη φούρια της. Ο πατέρας της δε θα δεχόταν ποτέ τη σχέση της με το Σκόρπιους.

Όταν τελείωσε το φαγητό, βοήθησε στο καθάρισμα των πιάτων και ύστερα καληνύχτισε τους δικούς της και αποσύρθηκε στο δωμάτιο της. Ήθελε να μείνει μόνη με τις σκέψεις της για να επαναλάβει στο μυαλό της την υπέροχη ημέρα με τον αγαπημένο της. Τα χείλη του, τα χέρια του, τα μάτια του, η φωνή του, όλα ήταν μοναδικά, ασύγκριτα, αξεπέραστα, το δώρο των θεών στην ταπεινή γήινη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη.

Την ώρα που ονειρευόταν ξύπνια στο κρεβάτι της, άκουσε ένα ανεπαίσθητο θόρυβο στο τζάμι της. Σηκώθηκε απότομα και είδε μία άσπρη κουκουβάγια.

«Πραμ!», αναφώνησε χαμηλόφωνα και άνοιξε αθόρυβα το παράθυρο.

Η κουκουβάγια πέταξε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και άφησε στα χέρια της ένα μικρό κουτάκι. Ύστερα έκατσε στο περβάζι περιμένοντας. Η Ρόουζ τής έδωσε ένα αλμυρό μπισκότο που φυλούσε αποκλειστικά για τις κουκουβάγιες-ταχυδρόμους και άνοιξε με τρεμάμενα χέρια το χάρτινο κουτί. Μέσα βρήκε ένα σημείωμα και ένα περιτυλιγμένο δέμα. Ξεδίπλωσε πρώτα το σημείωμα.

_Ματάκια μου γλυκά, _

_δεν έχουν περάσει ούτε τρεις ώρες από όταν φίλησα για τελευταία φορά τα χειλάκια σου και μού λείπεις θανάσιμα. Δε μπορώ να σε βγάλω από το μυαλό μου και ούτε θέλω. Είμαι ο πιο ευτυχισμένος άνθρωπος στον κόσμο και η ευτυχία μου δε χωράει ούτε στο δωμάτιο μου, ούτε στο σπίτι μας, ούτε καν στη Γη. Θέλω να πετάξω στους ουρανούς και να φωνάξω να με ακούσουν όλοι πως αγαπάω την πιο απίθανη μάγισσα του κόσμου και πως η πιο απίθανη μάγισσα του κόσμου αγαπάει εμένα, εμένα το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Γνωρίζω πως οι δικοί σου θα βγάλουν φλύκταινες αν το μάθουν, οπότε προς το παρόν συγκρατούμαι._

_Ωστόσο μού είναι αδύνατον να μην έχω καμία επαφή μαζί σου, οπότε τις ημέρες που θα είσαι στη γιαγιά σου θα σού στέλνω συνεχώς μηνύματα. Δε θα τα υπογράφω, ώστε αν βρεθούν σε λάθος χέρια να μην ξεκινήσουμε τον τρίτο Μεγάλο Πόλεμο. Απάντα μου όσο πιο συχνά μπορείς· και μόνο να ξέρω πως με σκέφτεσαι μού αρκεί._

_Θα μετράω τις ώρες, τα λεπτά και τα δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι να σε ξανακρατήσω στην αγκαλιά μου. Είναι η πρώτη χρονιά που εύχομαι τόσο πολύ να περάσουν οι γιορτές και να επιστρέψουμε στο Χόγκουαρτς, για να είμαστε μαζί συνέχεια._

_Προς το παρόν σού στέλνω ένα μικρό δώρο, για να νιώθεις πως είμαι κοντά σου κάθε στιγμή._

_Σε αγαπώ ανυπέρβλητα, _

_Σκόρπιους_

Το χαμόγελο της Ρόουζ ξεκίνησε γλυκά, όμως μέχρι που τελείωσε την ανάγνωση είχε απλωθεί σε όλο της το πρόσωπο. Φίλησε ρουφηχτά το κιτρινωπό χαρτί και το ακούμπησε με προσοχή στο πάπλωμα, αλλά όχι πριν το φέρει πρώτα πάνω στην καρδιά της. Μετά πήρε στα χέρια της το δέμα. Το ξετύλιξε με αργές κινήσεις και είδε μπροστά της να αποκαλύπτεται ένα μενταγιόν που στο τελείωμα του κρεμόταν ένας πλατινένιος σκορπιός στολισμένος με μικρά σμαράγδια. Η Ρόουζ άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια της από την έκπληξη. Γρήγορα το πέρασε στο λαιμό της και το έκρυψε κάτω από τη μπλούζα της. Ύστερα σηκώθηκε και πήγε στο γραφείο της παίρνοντας πάπυρο και μελάνι.

_Λατρεμένε μου,_

_έλαβα το γράμμα σου και το δώρο σου και σε ευχαριστώ πολύ και για τα δύο, αλλά δεν έπρεπε να μπεις σε κόπο και έξοδα. Το μενταγιόν είναι ωστόσο υπέροχο και το έχω φορέσει ήδη._

_Μού λείπεις και εμένα αφόρητα. Ό,τι και αν κάνω, ό,τι και αν σκεφτώ, είσαι συνεχώς στο μυαλό μου. Είναι σαν πλέον να τα ζω όλα λες και είμαι δύο άνθρωποι, λες και η παρουσία σου είναι πάντα δίπλα μου. Με έχεις δέσει γύρω από το μικρό σου δαχτυλάκι για μία ζωή._

_Θέλω και εγώ να μιλάμε όσο θα είμαι στους παππούδες μου, για αυτό σού έχω και εγώ ένα δωράκι, για να μην πεθάνουμε την καημένη την Πραμ στην κούραση. Ο θείος μου ο Τζωρτζ έχει εφεύρει μία συσκευή που μοιάζει με τα κινητά τηλέφωνα, θυμάσαι που τα μάθαμε στις Ανθρώπινες Επιστήμες; Η διαφορά είναι πως αντί για τηλέφωνα έχει μαγέψει καθρέφτες, ώστε εκτός από τη φωνή να μεταφέρεται και η εικόνα. Η εφεύρεση είναι σε στάδιο πατενταρίσματος και δεν έχει κυκλοφορήσει ακόμα στην αγορά, για αυτό πρόσεχε μην την δει κανείς._

_Η λειτουργία της είναι πολύ απλή. Θα έχω έναν καθρέφτη εγώ και έναν εσύ και κάθε φορά που κάποιος από τους δύο μας θα θέλει να μιλήσει στον άλλον, ο καθρέφτης θα εκπέμπει χαρακτηριστικό ήχο ή φως ανάλογα με την επιλογή. Τότε δεν έχουμε να κάνουμε τίποτα περισσότερο από το να σηκώσουμε τον καθρέφτη και να τον φέρουμε στο πρόσωπο μας. Θα σε παρακαλούσα, ωστόσο, να με αφήνεις να σε παίρνω μόνο εγώ όταν μπορώ._

_Σε αγαπάω όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο και ανυπομονώ να σε δω ξανά από κοντά. Για την ώρα θα περιμένω να δοκιμάσουμε τη συσκευή απόψε κιόλας. Η ομορφιά σου μού έχει γίνει εξάρτηση._

_Ρόουζ Γουίζλη,_

_τρελά ερωτευμένη με το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ_

Τελείωσε το γράμμα της και το δίπλωσε προσεκτικά φτιάχνοντας ένα μικρό τετράγωνο. Μετά πήρε έναν από τους πολλούς καθρέφτες με τους οποίους την είχε προμηθεύσει ο θείος της. Έβγαιναν σε πλείστα σχέδια και χρώματα και για το Σκόρπιους διάλεξε έναν από καθαρό ασήμι σε μέγεθος παλάμης. Πριν τον βάλει σε ένα όμορφο αμπαλάζ, τής ήρθε μία ιδέα και αμέσως στο πίσω μέρος της επιφάνειας του καθρέφτη χαράχτηκε ένα περίτεχνο τριαντάφυλλο. Ικανοποιημένη πλήρως από το αποτέλεσμα το τύλιξε σε βελούδινο χαρτί βάζοντας μέσα και την επιστολή της. Ο καθρέφτης ήταν ήδη εξοπλισμένος με ξόρκι αφθαρσίας, οπότε δε χρειάστηκε να φροντίσει για αυτό. Έδωσε το δέμα της στην Πραμ, την χάιδεψε απαλά στο κεφάλι και την άφησε να πετάξει έξω από το παράθυρο στον αστεροκεντημένο ουρανό.

Δεν πέρασε μισή ώρα, όταν το φως στον δικό της καθρέφτη, έναν ροζ με ασημόσκονη σε διαστάσεις λίγο μεγαλύτερες από εκείνον του Σκόρπιους, άναψε διακριτικά. Η Ρόουζ που στο μεταξύ προσποιούταν ότι διάβαζε ένα κοινό βιβλίο, πετάχτηκε πάνω και έπιασε τον καθρέφτη από το κομοδίνο δίπλα της. Αμέσως το αρρενωπό πρόσωπο του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ εμφανίστηκε στην αντανάκλαση του.

«Μωρό μου!», αναφώνησε ψιθυριστά, για να μην ακουστεί.

Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογέλασε και ήταν σαν ο ήλιος να ανέτειλε στη μέση της νύχτας.

«Αγάπη μου; Ουάου! Δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι ένα μαραφέτι του Τζωρτζ Γουίζλη θα λειτουργεί πράγματι!», αστειεύτηκε καλοκάγαθα.

«Να με συγχωρεί η χάρη σου, αλλά ο θείος μου είναι πρώτης τάξεως εφευρέτης και είμαι σίγουρη πως το _μαραφέτι_, όπως το αποκαλείς, θα κάνει θραύση στην αγορά», του ανταπάντησε ψευτοθιγμένα εκείνη χωρίς ωστόσο το γέλιο της να μειωθεί στο ελάχιστο.

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως όλοι της οικογένειας Γουίζλη ξέρετε να κάνετε _θραύση_», είπε κοιτώντας την παιχνιδιάρικα.

«Το ίδιο θα μπορούσα να πω και για την οικογένεια Μάλφοϋ», σήκωσε πειραχτικά το φρύδι της.

«Ώστε κάνω θραύση;», χαμογέλασε στραβά.

«Εμένα περίμενες να στο πω;», αντέκρουσε η έφηβη κοπέλα.

«Εσύ _θέλω_ να μου το πεις», την κοίταξε ηδονικά και η Ρόουζ νόμιζε πως θα εξαϋλωθεί μέσα στις πυτζάμες της.

«Αν ρωτάς την προσωπική μου γνώμη … », έστρεψε το βλέμμα της αλλού καθότι το αναψοκοκκίνισμα της έφτανε σε επίπεδα ντροπής,

«Ναι … »

«καλός είσαι, δε λέω», απάντησε απαξιωτικά προσπαθώντας να μη χαμογελάσει, πράγμα αδύνατο εφόσον μιλούσε μαζί του.

«Αλήθεια;», πήρε έκφραση πληγωμένης απορίας. «Αν θυμάμαι καλά, ωστόσο, η ομορφιά μου σού έχει γίνει εξάρτηση», προσέθεσε με αυτό το αυτάρεσκο στιλ του που ήταν τόσο εκνευριστικό και ερεθιστικό ταυτόχρονα.

«Έπρεπε να σε κολακέψω για το δώρο που μου έκανες», βρήκε γρήγορα την απάντηση η κοκκινομάλλα.

«Δε χρειάζονται κολακείες. Ήθελα να στο δώσω. Δείξε μου να δω πόσο σου πηγαίνει», σοβάρεψε ξαφνικά.

Η Ρόουζ υπάκουσε πειθήνια και τράβηξε έξω το πλατινένιο μενταγιόν φέρνοντας το μπροστά στον καθρέφτη.

«Είσαι υπέροχη», μονολόγησε ο Σκόρπιους.

«Και εσύ», του χαμογέλασε. «Όπως και το δώρο σου. Θα το φοράω συνέχεια», είπε και το φίλησε πριν το κρύψει πάλι κάτω από τα ρούχα της.

«Αν είναι να το φιλάς, θα στο πάρω πίσω», απείλησε.

«Γιατί!», άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια της η Ρόουζ εξανισταμένη.

«Γιατί δε θέλω να ακουμπάει τίποτα άλλο αυτά τα χειλάκια εκτός από εμένα», απάντησε αφοπλιστικά εκείνος και η Ρόουζ ένιωσε να την πλημμυρίζουν πεταλούδες.

«Δεν υπάρχει καμία περίπτωση να φιλήσω τον οποιονδήποτε άλλο», του είπε με βεβαιότητα.

«Ποτέ;»

«Ποτέ!»

«Όλα τα φιλιά σου δικά μου;»

«Όλα!»

Ο Σκόρπιους έβγαλε έναν ανιμαλιστικό ήχο.

«Να, κάτι τέτοια λες και θέλω να σε φάω ολόκληρη!», γρύλισε σχεδόν.

Η Ρόουζ παρατήρησε έκπληκτη πως η συμπεριφορά του και τα λεγόμενα του προκαλούσαν αντιδράσεις στο σώμα της που δεν είχε νιώσει ποτέ πριν. Μία ρευστή έξαψη που ξεκινούσε από το στήθος της και διαχεόταν παντού μέσα της. Η απόλυτη ανατριχίλα. Και τα συμπτώματα αυξάνονταν με γεωμετρική πρόοδο με κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε και συνέχιζαν να μιλάνε χωρίς κάποιο συγκεκριμένο σκοπό παρά να εξαλείψουν τη μοναξιά που ένιωθε ο ένας μακριά από τον άλλον.

Καθώς προχωρούσε η ώρα τα υπονοούμενα γίνονταν πιο ξεκάθαρα και από τις δύο πλευρές, ώστε όταν επιτέλους το έκλεισαν κατά τις δύο τα ξημερώματα η Ρόουζ ένιωθε μία ακατανόητη ανάγκη που δεν την άφηνε να ηρεμήσει παρά μόνο όταν έφερε το χέρι της ανάμεσα στα πόδια της συναντώντας πρωτοφανή ζεστασιά και υγρασία. Αποκοιμήθηκε σε αυτή τη στάση με τα ακροδάχτυλα της να πιέζουν το βαμβακερό ύφασμα του εσώρουχου της και το μυαλό της να κατακλύζεται από εικόνες του αγαπημένου της.

* * *

_**Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια! Πώς σας φαίνονται οι χαρακτήρες μου; Είναι έτσι όπως του φαντάζεστε ή διαφέρουν από αυτό που εσείς σκεφτόσασταν;**_

_**at Helen: Δε μπορώ να σταματήσω να σε ευχαριστώ για τα σχόλια σου! Μού δίνουν έμπνευση να συνεχίσω να γράφω. Εννοείς ότι γενικά προτιμάς τη Λίλι ή έτσι όπως περιγράφεται στη συγκεκριμένη ιστορία; Επίσης έχεις στο μυαλό σου κάποιο συγκεκριμένο βιβλίο για fanfiction;**_

_**at rainlover: Ευχαριστώ πολύ για το σχόλιο σου! Ελπίζω να σε ικανοποιήσει η συνέχεια της Μαγικής σχέσης και να σε ενθουσιάσει τόσο, ώστε να σχολιάζεις σε κάθε κεφάλαιο!**_

**_Φιλιά σε όλους τους αναγνώστες μου!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	4. Κεφάλαιο 4

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν ___**** στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4: Η ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ**

Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ πιάστηκε με το αριστερό του χέρι από τα πλακάκια του ντους και ρίχνοντας το κεφάλι του πίσω άφησε την ηδονή να τρέξει σε όλο του το κορμί και το γλυκό της όνομα να διαρρεύσει μουρμουριστά από τα χείλη του.

«Ρόουζ»

Όταν η ανατριχίλα τον εγκατέλειψε και ξαναβρήκε το φυσιολογικό ρυθμό της αναπνοής του, ξέπλυνε τα σημάδια της ερωτικής του απελευθέρωσης και βγήκε έξω από τη ντουζιέρα. Τύλιξε μία πετσέτα γύρω από τη μέση του και επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο του, ενώ υγρές στάλες κατρακυλούσαν ακόμα στο κορμί του. Κοίταξε το ρολόι στον τοίχο πάνω από το τζάκι, εννιά και είκοσι. Δύο ώρες ακόμα και σύντομα θα την είχε πάλι κοντά του. Στις έντεκα θα την συναντούσε στην αποβάθρα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα για να επιστρέψουν στο Χόγκουαρτς, αλλά θα έπρεπε να περιμένει μέχρι να βρεθούν μόνοι τους στο βαγόνι των αριστούχων, πριν την κρατήσει στην αγκαλιά του και την γεμίσει φιλιά.

Μπορούσε να γευτεί ήδη τα χείλη της στα δικά του. Τι θεσπέσια χείλη που είχε, τι βελούδινα, τι γλυκά! Μπορεί να ήταν άμαθη στα φιλιά, σε εκείνον είχε δωρίσει άλλωστε το πρώτο της φιλί, αλλά ο πόθος της εκμηδένιζε οποιαδήποτε απουσία ικανότητας. Εξάλλου, ο Σκόρπιους θα μπορούσε να δαπανήσει όλη του την ζωή εκπαιδεύοντας την στην τέχνη του έρωτα. Τρελαινόταν και μόνο στην ιδέα πως μόνο εκείνος είχε ακουμπήσει το στοματάκι της, τη μεσούλα της, τα μαλλάκια της. Και θα περίμενε όσο χρειαζόταν μέχρι να καταφέρει να την νιώσει στο πιο απροσπέλαστο βάθος της ύπαρξης της, μέχρι να την κάνει ολοκληρωτικά δική του. Προς το παρόν εκτονωνόταν μόνος του, ώστε να είναι όσο πιο ήρεμος κοντά της γινόταν.

Από τη μία ένιωθε ντροπή που είχε σπαταλήσει τον εαυτό του σε τόσες πολλές εφήμερες σχέσεις, της μία βραδιάς, της δανεικής σάρκας. Ωστόσο, από την άλλη σκεφτόταν πως αυτές του οι εμπειρίες του πρόσφεραν τώρα όλη τη γνώση που χρειαζόταν για να της φερθεί όπως ακριβώς της άρμοζε, σαν πραγματικός _connoisseur_ και όχι σαν πρωτάρης έφηβος. Ίσως αν είχαν έρθει αλλιώς οι καταστάσεις να μη μπορούσε να εκτιμήσει την αξία της σε όλο της το μεγαλείο. Τώρα την λάτρευε σαν τον πιο μετανοημένο αμαρτωλό.

Και εκείνη τον λάτρευε και έτσι ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε να νιώσει συμπάθεια για τον εαυτό του. Παρατήρησε χωρίς ματαιοδοξία πως πολλοί ήταν εκείνοι που τον λάτρευαν, ο καθένας για διαφορετικούς λόγους. Οι συμμαθητές του, επειδή ήταν ο πιο ικανός μάγος, οι άλλοι Σλίδεριν, επειδή ήταν ο πιο ύπουλος, οι συμπαίκτες του στην ομάδα του Κουίντιτς, επειδή ήταν ο πιο καλός κυνηγός, οι συμμαθήτριες του, επειδή ήταν όμορφος και καλός στο κρεβάτι, οι καθηγητές του, επειδή ήταν επιμελής και έξυπνος και οι γονείς του για όλα τα παραπάνω μαζί. Κανείς, ωστόσο, δεν τον λάτρευε, απλά επειδή ήταν ο Σκόρπιους, χωρίς άλλους επιθετικούς προσδιορισμούς και επιρρήματα. Και όλοι αυτοί, με πρώτους τους γονείς του, θα τον ξέγραφαν στο λεπτό, έτσι και μάθαιναν πως οι μόνες στιγμές που αισθανόταν παρηγορητικά αποδεκτός στη ζωή του ήταν όταν κοιτούσε τα βαθιά μπλε μάτια της Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, της μάγισσας που του είχε πάρει το μυαλό χρόνια τώρα.

Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε έλξη για την κόρη των εχθρών της οικογένειας του από την πρώτη στιγμή που την είχε δει, μόλις έντεκα χρονών παιδί. Φυσικά δεν ήταν ερωτική έλξη, αλλά μία ακατανίκητη και ανεξήγητη δύναμη, σαν τη βαρύτητα, που τον τραβούσε συνεχώς κοντά της. Στην αρχή ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήξερε πώς να αντιμετωπίσει αυτήν την ορμή που τον κατέκλυζε. Από τις ελάχιστες κουβέντες που είχε κάνει με τους γονείς του για αυτό το θέμα είχε καταλάβει πως δεν πρέπει να έχει επαφές μαζί της, ούτε γενικότερα με την οικογένεια της. Και έτσι ο Σκόρπιους έκανε το περισσότερο που μπορούσε να κάνει· την ανταγωνιζόταν μετά μανίας.

Μόνιμος πόθος του σε όλα τα σχολικά του χρόνια ήταν να είναι καλύτερος της και αυτή ήταν η μοναδική αποτυχία που κοσμούσε το κατά τα άλλα αψεγάδιαστο βιογραφικό του. Όσο και αν προσπαθούσε, ό,τι και αν έκανε, ερχόταν πάντα δεύτερος, πάντα μετά τη Ρόουζ. Έβρισκε δικαιολογίες για να καθησυχάζει τον εαυτό του, εκείνη δεν είχε κοινωνική ζωή, δεν ασχολιόταν με τίποτα άλλο, οπότε λογικό να είναι καλύτερη στα μαθήματα. Ωστόσο η Ρόουζ δεν ήταν μόνο καλύτερη στα μαθήματα, ήταν καλύτερη, ή μάλλον _η_ καλύτερη, μάγισσα. Ίσως η καλύτερη μάγισσα που είχε γεννηθεί εδώ και πολλά χρόνια. Είχε την αξεπέραστη ικανότητα να επιτελεί μαγικά μόνο με τη δύναμη του μυαλού της, χωρίς να χρησιμοποιεί το ραβδί της. Ήξερε και επιτύχαινε ξόρκια που κανείς άλλος μαθητής, μπορεί και καθηγητής, του Χόγκουαρτς δε γνώριζε καν.

Αυτό της το χαρακτηριστικό είχε κερδίσει τον αξεπέραστο σεβασμό όλων των παιδιών στο Χόγκουαρτς, ακόμα και των μεγαλύτερων. Κανείς δεν τα έβαζε με τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Έμοιαζε, άλλωστε, πάντα τόσο έξω από τα πράγματα, σαν να μην ανήκε σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, σαν να ήταν ένα αιθέριο πλάσμα αλλόκοτο και ανεπανάληπτο. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν άργησε να την θεοποιήσει. Όμως, όπως όλες οι εκφάνσεις της ζωής του, ο θαυμασμός του είχε κάτι το διαστροφικό. Ήθελε να την καταστρέψει. Ήθελε να την υποδουλώσει και να την κάνει έρμαιο στα χέρια του. Η Γουίζλη, η πιο ισχυρή μάγισσα του Χόγκουαρτς, σκλάβα στις ορέξεις του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Αυτό θα έδειχνε σε όλο τον κόσμο ποιος ήταν και πόσο άξιζε. Και τότε όλοι θα λάτρευαν εκείνον, το Σκόρπιους, και όχι αυτήν την ψηλομύτα με τα απείθαρχα μαλλιά και τα θαλασσοταραχώδη μάτια.

Κάπως έτσι ο Σκόρπιους μπήκε σε ένα φαύλο κύκλο πόθου και έχθρας για τη Ρόουζ, χωρίς εννοείται εκείνη να ξέρει τίποτα. Όλα ήταν στην φαντασία του. Από εκείνη τη φορά, στο δεύτερο έτος, όπου ο Σκόρπιους ξύπνησε κάθιδρος με το μποξεράκι του μούσκεμα από ένα πρωτοφανές υγρό. Λίγο πριν είχε το πρώτο του ερωτικό όνειρο. Ήταν ένα όνειρο για τη Ρόουζ. Ήταν αδαές και προσχηματικό, όμως καθόρισε τη μετέπειτα σεξουαλική του ζωή στο έπακρο. Σε κάθε κοπέλα που πλησίαζε από εκείνη τη στιγμή και έπειτα προσπαθούσε να βρει τη Ρόουζ και όλα αυτά τα έντονα συναισθήματα που του δημιουργούσε μόνο με την ύπαρξη της. Δεν τον κοίταζε, δεν του μιλούσε, δεν αναγνώριζε καν την παρουσία του. Ήταν πλήρως αδιάφορη και αυτό τρέλαινε τον Σκόρπιους όσο τίποτα άλλο. Κυρίως, επειδή όσες περισσότερες κοπέλες ξάπλωνε στο κρεβάτι του ή στρίμωχνε σε σκοτεινές γωνιές και άδειες αίθουσες, τόσο περισσότερο σιγουρευόταν πως δε θα έβρισκε ποτέ αυτό που έψαχνε και που κρυβόταν σε μία ανάσα της, ένα χαμόγελο της, έναν ψίθυρο της.

Είχε περάσει άπειρες νύχτες φαντασιωνόμενος την άτιμη πλανεύτρα σε ρόλους και στάσεις που θα έκαναν ακόμα και τους πιο έμπειρους άνδρες να κοκκινίσουν από ντροπή. Ο Σκόρπιους έβρισκε σε αυτά τα παιχνίδια του μυαλού του περισσότερη παρηγοριά από όταν ήταν χωμένος στα απόκρυφα τυχαίων κοριτσιών, αφού ήταν ό,τι εγγύτερο σε εκείνη είχε. Μπορεί κάθε φορά που ερωτοτροπούσε με κάποια εκπρόσωπο του γυναικείου φύλλου να έκλεινε τα μάτια και να σκεφτόταν πως έκανε έρωτα στη Ρόουζ, όμως ποτέ δεν ήταν αληθινό. Πάντα θα έκαναν κάτι, θα έλεγαν κάτι που δεν ήταν αντάξιο της και η ονειροπόληση θα γκρεμιζόταν. Και ο Σκόρπιους έμενε ανικανοποίητος παρά την έξαρση του. Οι προσωπικοί του οργασμοί ήταν πολύ πιο αποδοτικοί από τους αμοιβαίους.

Και έφτασε ο τελευταίος χρόνος στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο Σκόρπιους παρέμενε εγκλωβισμένος στη δυστυχισμένη γήτευση του με τον ερωτικό του πόθο να αγγίζει τα όρια του μίσους. Τότε όμως συνέβη κάτι εξωπραγματικό, κάτι πρωτοσήμαντο, κάτι αφάνταστο. Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ αγάπησε τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Ήταν μία αγάπη γλυκιά και απαλή σαν το μέλι και καταπράυνε όλο του τον κόσμο. Δεν το είχε επιδιώξει, δεν το περίμενε καν, όμως είχε συμβεί, τόσο αβίαστα και ορμητικά που ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε καμία τύχη να το ελέγξει. Αλλά πλέον ανακάλυπτε πως ούτε ήθελε.

Όλα ξεκίνησαν την προτελευταία ημέρα της περσινής χρονιάς. Η διευθύντρια του σχολείου, η κυρία ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, τον είχε φωνάξει στο γραφείο της. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε υποψιαστεί το λόγο. Ήταν ο καλύτερος άρρεν μαθητής του Χόγκουαρτς, οπότε από τη νέα περίοδο θα αναλάμβανε το ρόλο του αριστούχου. Παρέα φυσικά με τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν εξεπλάγη καθόλου, όταν μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και αντίκρισε τις πύρινες μπούκλες της. Ούτε όταν η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ τούς ανακοίνωσε το αναμενόμενο. Εκείνο που εξέπληξε το Σκόρπιους ήταν η συμπεριφορά της. Τον συγχάρηκε και του χαμογέλασε και ο Σκόρπιους είπε με σιγουριά στον εαυτό του, ότι το χαμόγελο της ήταν το πιο όμορφο χαμόγελο στην ιστορία των χαμόγελων.

Το καλοκαίρι πέρασε με το Σκόρπιους να μη σκέφτεται τίποτα άλλο πέρα από εκείνη. Μιλούσε ώρες ατελείωτες στην Πραμ, την άσπρη κουκουβάγια που του είχαν κάνει δώρο οι γονείς του στα δέκατα πέμπτα γενέθλια του. Μόνο σε εκείνη μπορούσε να εκμυστηρευτεί όλα όσα ένιωθε για τη Ρόουζ. Δε μπορούσε να τα μοιραστεί ούτε με τους γονείς του, που θα τον αποκλήρωναν στο λεπτό, αλλά ούτε καν με τον καλύτερο του φίλο και ξάδερφο, το Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι. Δεν τον εμπιστευόταν πως θα το κράταγε για τον εαυτό του. Μπορεί να μην του είχε δείξει ποτέ πριν δείγματα αφερεγγυότητας, όμως δεν έπαυε να είναι Σλίδεριν.

Ωστόσο ο Φραντσέσκο τον γνώριζε αρκετά καλά, για να υποψιαστεί κάτι. Ήξερε ήδη για την πώρωση που είχε με τη Ρόουζ, αν και ήταν γνώστης μόνο της ανταγωνιστικής της πλευράς. Οπότε, όταν στο τρένο της επιστροφής στο Χόγκουαρτς την πρώτη Σεπτέμβρη, ο Σκόρπιους του είπε πως είχε ανακηρυχτεί αριστούχος και θα πήγαινε στο αντίστοιχο βαγόνι μαζί με τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, ο Φραντσέσκο του έριξε ένα βλέμμα όλο νόημα, παρότι δεν είπε τίποτα.

Τα βλέμματα του Φραντσέσκο συνεχίστηκαν και από όταν ξεκίνησε κανονικά το σχολικό έτος, όμως ο Σκόρπιους έκανε πως δεν τα έβλεπε. Ίσως και όντως να μην τα έβλεπε. Από την πρώτη κιόλας στιγμή του τελευταίου του χρόνου στο Χόγκουαρτς, όλη του η ύπαρξη είχε απορροφηθεί από τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Γνώριζε επιτέλους την κοπέλα που κρυβόταν πίσω από τις φαντασιώσεις του και αυτό που ανακάλυπτε με ευχάριστο τρόμο ήταν πως ήταν πολύ πιο ανθρώπινη από ό,τι της είχε επιτρέψει ποτέ να είναι. Σιγά-σιγά η ψυχρή και ανέγγιχτη εικόνα της αντικαταστάθηκε από τη γλυκιά και ευγενική Ρόουζ που συναντούσε κάθε ημέρα στον κοιτώνα του και που τον συνόδευε κάθε βράδυ στις περιπολίες τους.

Την ερωτευόταν μέρα με την ημέρα. Έπιανε τον εαυτό του να την χαζεύει. Έτσι όπως περπατούσε αθόρυβα στους μισοσκότεινους διαδρόμους του Χόγκουαρτς με το μαύρο χιτώνα της να θροΐζει ανεπαίσθητα σε κάθε κίνηση της. Έτσι όπως καθόταν όταν διάβαζε ένα βιβλίο που της άρεσε κουλουριασμένη στο κάθισμα της. Έτσι όπως τον κοιτούσε όταν μιλούσαν και της άνοιγε την καρδιά του όπως δεν είχε ανοίξει σε κανέναν άλλον και το βλέμμα της ήταν γεμάτο αποδοχή και κατανόηση και σεβασμό και, και ίσως αγάπη; Ναι, ο Σκόρπιους ήθελε να το πιστεύει αυτό. Ότι είχε καταφέρει να κερδίσει την αγάπη της, ακόμα και τη φιλική. Εκείνη είχε κερδίσει τη δική του. Τον είχε κάνει να την αγαπήσει μα περισσότερο τον είχε κάνει να αγαπήσει τον εαυτό του.

Μαζί της ο Σκόρπιους ήταν ένας άνθρωπος που δεν ήξερε πως μπορούσε να είναι. Έβλεπε τον παλιό του χαρακτήρα και απορούσε. Τόση ανωριμότητα, τόση ανασφάλεια, τόση θλίψη. Ένα παιδί που έβλεπε τους ήρωες των παιδικών του χρόνων να γκρεμίζονται μαζί με όλη τη σιγουριά της αθωότητας του. Η Ρόουζ πίστεψε στον άνδρα που βγήκε δυνατότερος μέσα από την καταστροφή και ο Σκόρπιους έκανε πραγματικότητα αυτόν τον άνδρα μέσα από τα μάτια της, αυτές τις βαθιές μπλε θάλασσες των ματιών της. Η Ρόουζ, πρώτη και μοναδική, τον είχε αγαπήσει για όλα τα άπιαστα που δε μπορούσε να γίνει και τότε εκείνος βρήκε τη δύναμη να γίνει όλα αυτά τα άπιαστα, να αλλάξει τον κόσμο του και να χτίσει από την αρχή την ύπαρξη του. Πλέον ένιωθε μία πάγια κατάσταση ευδαιμονίας που τον έκανε να αισθάνεται ικανός για το οτιδήποτε. Ακόμα και να παλέψει για τον έρωτα της.

Ο Σκόρπιους γνώριζε πως η Ρόουζ ήταν πολύ ψηλά για να τον ερωτευτεί. Δεν του άξιζε. Είχε σπαταλήσει το κορμί του σε τόσες ανάσες που ένιωθε γέρος. Η Ρόουζ ήταν τόσο αγνή, τόσο αμόλυντη. Θυμάται με στενοχώρια να την χλευάζει μαζί με το Ζαμπίνι για τις φήμες που την ήθελαν παρθένα σε όλα τα σημεία. Πόσο κουτός, πόσο βλάκας! Το φύλλο της Ρόουζ ήταν ένας ναός που μόνο ένας εκλεκτός θα είχε το δικαίωμα να προσκυνήσει και ο Σκόρπιους ήλπιζε πως εκείνος, ο αμαρτωλός, ο διεφθαρμένος, ο φταίχτης, θα γινόταν ο εκλεκτός της καρδιάς της.

Στην αρχή τα πράγματα δεν πήγαιναν και πολύ καλά. Η σχέση τους ήταν γεμάτη στοργή, εκτίμηση και σεβασμό, όμως η ερωτική φλόγα απουσίαζε εκκωφαντικά. Ο Σκόρπιους αδυνατούσε να είναι μπροστά της όπως με όλες τις κοινές γυναίκες. Ένιωθε πως θα παραβίαζε ιερό άσυλο, αν την πλησίαζε με τέτοιους σκοπούς. Και εκείνη έμοιαζε ανήξερα απροσπέλαστη. Ίσως ο Σκόρπιους να έπρεπε να δράσει πρώτος, καθότι η Ρόουζ, ακόμα και αν αισθανόταν το οτιδήποτε για εκείνον, ήταν πολύ άπειρη για να το εκδηλώσει. Όμως όσο και αν καταλάβαινε πως το λογικό ήταν να την προσεγγίσει εκείνος και να κάνει σαφείς τις προθέσεις του, μία ματιά στο αψεγάδιαστο πρόσωπο της και όλο του το σύστημα βραχυκυκλωνόταν. Έτσι, συνέχιζε να βρίσκει παρηγοριά στην πάντα πιστή παλάμη του.

Είχε σταματήσει εδώ και καιρό να ψάχνει ανώδυνες περιπετειούλες με τυχάρπαστες κοπέλες. Από όταν είχε γνωρίσει την αληθινή Ρόουζ, τού ήταν πλέον αδύνατον να προσεγγίσει άλλη γυναίκα. Οι ορμόνες του μπορεί να χτυπούσαν κόκκινο, όμως δεν έβρισκε καμία ικανοποίηση στις ανούσιες ερωτικές περιπτύξεις. Στην πραγματικότητα ούτε καν του σηκωνόταν, αν δε σκεφτόταν τη Ρόουζ. Ίσως και να είχε ανησυχήσει, αν οι στήσεις του δεν τον επισκέπτονταν ντροπιαστικά προφανείς κάθε φορά που συναντούσε την όμορφη μάγισσα.

Και τέσσερις μήνες μετά, εκεί που ο Σκόρπιους είχε απογοητευθεί τελείως, ήρθε ο χορός των Χριστουγέννων. Όλο το απόγευμα ετοιμαζόταν αναστατωμένος, σκεφτόμενος πώς έπρεπε να φερθεί και ποια ήταν τα όρια που δεν έπρεπε να ξεπεράσει. Και μόνο στην ιδέα να την κρατάει στην αγκαλιά του χορεύοντας μαζί της, ο ανδρισμός του ξυπνούσε επίπονα. Και η κατάσταση χειροτέρεψε όσο δεν πήγαινε άλλο, όταν την αντίκρισε στην κορυφή της σκάλας. Φορούσε ένα υπέροχο κόκκινο φόρεμα και ήταν πιο λαμπερή από ποτέ. Ένιωσε λες και είχε νεραϊδοχτυπηθεί.

Χόρεψε μαζί της ονειροπαρμένος, αγνοώντας πλήρως τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο γύρω του. Θα μπορούσε να χορεύει μαζί της όλο το βράδυ και αυτός ακριβώς ήταν ο σκοπός του, αν δεν επενέβαινε ο εξοργιστικός Άλμπους Πότερ. Την τράβηξε από την αγκαλιά του και ύστερα ήταν λες και όλος ο ανδρικός πληθυσμός του σχολείου είχε βάλει στόχο να την κρατήσει μακριά του. Την έβλεπε να στριφογυρίζει με χάρη γύρω από άθλιους παρτενέρ και το αίμα στο κεφάλι του φούντωνε. Έφυγε από το πάρτι καταφουρκισμένος μην περιμένοντας να τελειώσει.

Βγήκε έξω στον κήπο να πάρει αέρα προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσει την οργή του και να μη μπει στην αίθουσα δολοφονώντας όλους τους άρρενες μαθητές. Όταν πέρασαν τα μεσάνυχτα, επέστρεψε στο κάστρο και ξεκίνησε να κάνει τη νυχτερινή περιπολία του. Δαπάνησε αρκετή ώρα τριγυρνώντας στους ήσυχους πλέον διαδρόμους του Χόγκουαρτς σκεφτόμενος ποια θα ήταν η επόμενη κίνηση του. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να την αφήσει να χαθεί μέσα από τα χέρια του αμαχητί. Έπρεπε να δράσει, να κάνει σαφείς τις προθέσεις του και ας απογοητευόταν στην πορεία. Καλύτερα να τον αρνιόταν, παρά να ζούσε με την απορία.

Επέστρεψε στον κοιτώνα τους αποφασισμένος. Θα της μιλούσε απόψε κιόλας, πριν φύγουν για τις διακοπές. Έτσι αν του έλεγε όχι, θα είχε κάποιο διάστημα να μείνει μόνος του και να το αποδεχθεί. Ωστόσο, όταν μπήκε στο σαλόνι τους, το θέαμα που αντίκρισε του έκανε άνω κάτω τα σχέδια. Στον καναπέ μπροστά από το τζάκι βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένη σε σκανδαλώδη στάση η αγαπημένη του μάγισσα.

Έτρεξε κοντά της ανήσυχος και διαπίστωσε πως είχε μεθύσει. Την σήκωσε για να την πάει στο δωμάτιο της και έτσι όπως την ένιωθε πάνω του, ζεστή και προκλητική, έπρεπε να συγκεντρώσει όλη του λογική για να μην της επιτεθεί. Αλλά κόντεψε πραγματικά να χάσει τον έλεγχο όταν άκουσε τη φωνή της να τον ικετεύει να την φιλήσει. Δεν υπήρχε κάτι που ο Σκόρπιους ήθελε να κάνει περισσότερο, όμως ήξερε πως ήταν λάθος. Δεν είχε τις αισθήσεις της και δεν ήξερε τι ζητούσε. Και ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε φανταστεί έτσι το πρώτο τους φιλί και ούτε το ήθελε. Ένιωσε να χάνει το μυαλό του όταν ακούμπησε τα χείλη του στο ελαφρώς ιδρωμένο μέτωπο της και έφυγε από την κρεβατοκάμαρα της αγνοώντας την παράκληση της.

Ήταν περήφανος για τον εαυτό του. Απόψε είχε αποδείξει ότι είχε αλλάξει, ότι δεν πήγαινε όπου του έλεγε η μοίρα, αλλά καθόριζε εκείνος την τύχη του. Και μόνο ένας τέτοιος άνδρας άξιζε στη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Ίσως η αυτοπεποίθηση του να είχε κλονιστεί, αν ήξερε πως το επόμενο πρωί το αντικείμενο του πόθου του θα τον απέφευγε όπως ο διάβολος το λιβάνι. Στο μυαλό του το είχε πως όταν έμεναν μόνοι στο βαγόνι τους, θα της εξηγούσε την κατάσταση και θα την φιλούσε γλυκά. Εκείνη, ωστόσο, δεν εμφανίστηκε ποτέ. Ο Σκόρπιους βγήκε ανήσυχος στο διάδρομο του τρένου κοιτώντας μέσα από τα τζάμια των πορτών και την εντόπισε να κάθεται με τους υπόλοιπους Πότερ και Γουίζλη. Πληγωμένος επέστρεψε στο βαγόνι του σκεφτόμενος ότι τα είχε κάνει σκατά.

Η κακή του διάθεση συνεχίστηκε το Σαββατοκύριακο. Δεν ήξερε πώς έπρεπε να αντιδράσει τώρα. Δεν περίμενε ότι μία τόσο σωστή συμπεριφορά, όπως την είχε κρίνει εκείνος, θα θύμωνε σε τέτοιο σημείο τη Ρόουζ. Δεν είχε σκεφτεί ότι θα την έπαιρνε σαν απόρριψη, αλλά όταν συνειδητοποίησε πως η Ρόουζ δεν είχε ιδέα για όλα αυτά που συνέβαιναν στο κεφάλι του, του φάνηκε λογικό να προσβλήθηκε από τη στάση του. Έπρεπε να επανορθώσει και σύντομα. Τη Δευτέρα το πρωί έστειλε μήνυμα με την Πραμ στο σπίτι της. Σε λίγο η άσπρη κουκουβάγια επέστρεψε με ένα σημείωμα. Ο Σκόρπιους το άνοιξε ενθουσιασμένος. Αφού του απαντούσε, ήταν κάτι. Ο ενθουσιασμός του μετριάστηκε, όταν ανακάλυψε ότι την απάντηση δεν την είχε στείλει η Ρόουζ, αλλά η ξαδέρφη της, η Λίλι Πότερ. Παρόλα αυτά, ακολούθησε πιστά τη συμβουλή της.

Δε δυσκολεύτηκε καθόλου να βρει ποιο είναι το αγαπημένο μέρος της Ρόουζ. Τού το είχε αναφέρει κάποιες φορές και ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε να περηφανεύεται πως θυμόταν όποια λέξη έβγαινε από το γλυκό της στοματάκι. Ετοιμάστηκε γρήγορα και αδιαφορώντας για τους κανόνες εμφανίστηκε μαγικώ τω τρόπω έξω από την είσοδο της Εθνικής Πινακοθήκης. Μπήκε μέσα και άρχισε να την ψάχνει μανιωδώς μέσα στις γκαλερί. Την βρήκε να στέκεται μπροστά από έναν πίνακα που ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε ξαναδεί στη ζωή του, αλλά γνώριζε από τις περιγραφές της, όπως και την ιστορία του με τη σουφραζέτα που τον χαράκωσε. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν τον ενδιέφερε καθόλου ο κόσμος των κοινών ανθρώπων. Αλλά αφού εκείνη την συνάρπαζε, θα μάθαινε να τον χαίρεται μαζί της.

Ούτε στα πιο τρελά του όνειρα δεν πίστευε ότι η συνάντηση τους θα εξελισσόταν έτσι όπως εξελίχθηκε και ότι στο τέλος της ημέρας τα χείλη του θα ήταν πρησμένα από τα φιλιά της. Εκείνος είχε πάει προετοιμασμένος για όλα, να την παρακαλέσει, να την ικετεύσει, να πέσει στα γόνατα μπροστά της. Η Ρόουζ όμως εκπλήσσοντας τον για ακόμα μία φορά τον δέχτηκε αναντίρρητα κοντά της. Ο Σκόρπιους ανακάλυψε τότε πως οι μεγάλοι έρωτες είναι τόσο αβίαστοι όπως όλες οι φυσικές δυνάμεις.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν πολύ ερωτευμένος με τη Ρόουζ. Ήταν τόσο ερωτευμένος που ένιωθε την ύπαρξη του εξαϋλώνεται. Είχε μετατραπεί σε μία ρέουσα ουσία που έπαιρνε σχήμα και μορφή μόνο όταν βρισκόταν κοντά της, ενώ όσο ήταν χώρια ο πόνος της απόσχισης ήταν τέτοιος που νόμιζε πως το κορμί του θα τεμαχιστεί σε χίλια κομμάτια. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια των γιορτών είχε καταφέρει να την δει μόνο δύο φορές μετά από το πρώτο τους ραντεβού και αυτό για μερικές ώρες, πάντα με το φόβο μην τους πάρει κανένα μάτι. Μιλούσαν, βέβαια, καθημερινά μέσα από το τσιμπράγκαλο του Τζωρτζ Γουίζλη, όμως δεν ήταν σε καμία περίπτωση το ίδιο. Και τώρα επιτέλους θα την είχε και πάλι δική του, μόνο δική του.

Το χαμόγελο του Σκόρπιους έφτασε μέχρι τα αυτιά του και μόνο στη σκέψη. Ντύθηκε γρήγορα και κατέβηκε στην τραπεζαρία του σπιτιού τους για να πάρει πρωινό. Ήθελε να βρεθεί στο τρένο για το Χόγκουαρτς όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν.

«Καλημέρα», χαιρέτισε τους γονείς του που κάθονταν ήδη στο τραπέζι.

Ο πατέρας του διάβαζε τη σημερινή έκδοση του _Ημερήσιος Προφήτης_ και η μητέρα του άλειβε φρυγανιές με βούτυρο και μέλι.

«Καλημέρα, γλυκέ μου», ανταπέδωσε η μητέρα του και προέτεινε το μάγουλο της, για να λάβει το καθημερινό φιλί από το γιο της.

«Καλημέρα, Σκόρπιους», είπε και ο πατέρας του χαμογελώντας και άφησε κάτω την εφημερίδα του. «Έτοιμος για την επιστροφή;»

«Πανέτοιμος», απάντησε εκείνος καθήμενος και πήρε μία φρυγανιά από εκείνες που είχε ετοιμάσει η μητέρα του στο πιάτο του.

«Τελευταίο εξάμηνο στο Χόγκουαρτς», σχολίασε ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ. «Πώς νιώθεις;»

Ο Σκόρπιους δάγκωσε τη σκληρή σάρκα της φρυγανιάς. Αλήθεια πώς ένιωθε; Πριν από δύο εβδομάδες θα έλεγε δυστυχισμένος, επειδή το τέλος του Χόγκουαρτς θα σήμαινε και το τέλος της επαφής του με τη Ρόουζ. Πλέον όμως αυτό το πρόβλημα δεν υπήρχε, γιατί η Ρόουζ ήταν δική του και θα ήταν δική του από τώρα και για πάντα.

«Καλά. Ανυπομονώ για την επόμενη σελίδα», απάντησε με ειλικρίνεια.

«Και ποια θα είναι αυτή; Ξέρεις πως δε θέλω να σε πιέσω, αλλά δεν έχουμε συζητήσει διεξοδικά τι σκέφτεσαι να κάνεις αργότερα», μίλησε με σοβαρότητα ο πατέρας του.

Ο Σκόρπιους είχε αποφασίσει ποια καριέρα ήθελε να ακολουθήσει, όμως δεν είχε τολμήσει ακόμα να την αναφέρει στους γονείς του. Δεν ήταν μόνο το επάγγελμα αυτό καθαυτό, αλλά κυρίως με το ποιους θα αναγκαζόταν να μαθητεύσει. Τελευταία, ωστόσο, ένιωθε μία σιγουριά πρωτόγνωρη, λες και ήταν ικανός να κάνει τα πάντα. Κατάπιε σιγά και απάντησε κοιτώντας κατάματα τον πατέρα του.

«Θέλω να γίνω Χρυσούχος»

Σιωπή απλώθηκε στο δωμάτιο. Ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε να δει τα μηλίγγια του πατέρα του να συσπώνται βίαια, ενώ το βλέμμα της μητέρας του πρόδιδε έκδηλα την κατάπληξη της.

«Μάλιστα», ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που βγήκε από το στόμα του Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ και η ηρεμία της φωνής του εξέπληξε το γιο του. «Και για ποιο λόγο θέλεις να γίνεις Χρυσούχος; Δεν είχα καταλάβει πως έχαιρες περί πολλού την έννοια του δίκαιου»

Τα λόγια του πατέρα του κέντρισαν με την ορθότητα τους την περηφάνια του Σκόρπιους σαν την πιο ύπουλη σφίγγα. Μέχρι στιγμής δεν τον ενδιέφερε καθόλου η τάξη και η ευνομία. Ταλαιπωρούσε τους συνανθρώπους του και χαιρόταν με τη δυστυχία των αδύναμων. Πώς θα μπορούσε να εξηγήσει στον πατέρα του ότι όλα αυτά είχαν αλλάξει, ότι ο ίδιος είχε αλλάξει ή μάλλον ότι είχε αφήσει τον πραγματικό του εαυτό να αποκαλυφθεί;

«Έτσι είναι. Αλλά πλέον έμαθα ότι σε κανέναν δεν αξίζει να υποφέρει. Και όσοι δε μπορούν να προστατευθούν μόνοι τους, πρέπει να υπάρχει κάποιος που θα το κάνει για αυτούς», απάντησε σε κάπως υπερασπιστικό τόνο.

Ο πρεσβύτερος Μάλφοϋ μειδίασε σκωπτικά, αλλά δε σχολίασε το ρομαντικό ξέσπασμα του γιού του. Προτίμησε να αναφερθεί σε κάτι διαφορετικό.

«Φαντάζομαι ξέρεις, ωστόσο, ποιοι θα είναι οι εκπαιδευτές σου»

«Ναι», απάντησε ο Σκόρπιους με σταθερή φωνή.

«Και είσαι προετοιμασμένος για κάτι τέτοιο; Πας να πολεμήσεις την αδικία, μα θα την αντιμετωπίσεις πρώτος εσύ», είπε ο μεσήλικας μάγος κοιτώντας τον με νόημα.

«Ακόμα και έτσι να είναι, δε θα με αποτρέψει. Την έχω πάρει την απόφαση μου»

«Καλά, θα το συζητήσουμε ξανά σε λίγο καιρό. Τρώγε, όμως τώρα, γιατί θα χάσεις το τρένο», ολοκλήρωσε συγκαταβατικά την κουβέντα τους ο πατέρας του προσδοκώντας ίσως πως ο γιος του θα άλλαζε γνώμη.

Εν τούτοις ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ δεν ήξερε ότι ο Σκόρπιους είχε δαπανήσει αρκετά χρόνια από τη ζωή του ορίζοντας τη συμπεριφορά και τις αποφάσεις του φοβούμενος την απειλή της αδικίας. Περνούσε πάντα στην επίθεση, για να μην αναγκαστεί να αμυνθεί ποτέ. Φώναζε από νωρίς τη δύναμη του, για να μην την αμφισβητήσει κανείς. Όμως όλα αυτά ανήκαν πια στο παρελθόν. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε κατακτήσει πλέον την ηρεμία του να είσαι σίγουρος για τον εαυτό σου.

Όταν τελείωσε το πρωινό του, σηκώθηκε μαζί με τους γονείς του από το τραπέζι και κατευθύνθηκαν προς την έξοδο, όπου τους περίμενε η λιμουζίνα των Μάλφοϋ. Τα πράγματα του βρίσκονταν ήδη τακτοποιημένα στο πορτμπαγκάζ. Βολεύτηκε στο δερμάτινο κάθισμα και έμεινε να κοιτάζει έξω από το παράθυρο καθόλη τη διάρκεια της διαδρομής μετρώντας με τους χτύπους της καρδιάς του την απόσταση.

Έφτασαν στο σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος λίγη ώρα αργότερα, στις έντεκα παρά τέταρτο. Ο οδηγός σταμάτησε το μεγάλο αυτοκίνητο στον ειδικό χώρο σύντομης στάθμευσης και η οικογένεια Μάλφοϋ αποβιβάστηκε ακολουθούμενη από τον Άρνολντ, το μπάτλερ, που έπρεπε αναγκαστικά να μεταφέρει τις αποσκευές του Σκόρπιους με τον κοινό τρόπο του τρόλεϊ. Με το που πέρασαν μέσα από την κολόνα και βρέθηκαν στην πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα, ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε εναγωνίως να σκανάρει το πλήθος με τα μάτια ψάχνοντας να βρει αυτό το λατρεμένο σγουρό κεφάλι με τη μοναδική απόχρωση του κόκκινου.

Δεν άργησε να την εντοπίσει μεταξύ μίας θάλασσας πορτοκαλί μαλλιών και οι σφυγμοί του διπλασιάστηκαν, όταν σήκωσε το βλέμμα της και τον αντίκρισε αφήνοντας να της ξεφύγει ένα ντροπαλό χαμόγελο. Ύστερα χαμήλωσε ξανά τα μάτια της με τη σύσπαση των χειλιών ερεθιστικά επιμένουσα στο πανέμορφο πρόσωπο της.

Ο Σκόρπιους αποχαιρέτισε βιαστικά τους γονείς του και ανέβηκε στο τρένο από τους πρώτους με τη δικαιολογία πως ως αριστούχος έπρεπε να επιβλέπει την επιβίβαση. Δεν ήταν ψέμα, αλλά φυσικά μόνο μυαλό για αυτό δεν είχε. Τακτοποίησε το μπαούλο του πρόχειρα και έτρεξε στο προνομιούχο βαγόνι του περιμένοντας ανυπόμονα. Ήξερε πως η Ρόουζ είχε μεγάλη οικογένεια και θα της έπαιρνε χρόνο μέχρι να τους χαιρετίσει όλους, ωστόσο δεν άντεχε ούτε λεπτό ακόμα μακριά της. Κάθε φορά που άκουγε βήματα έξω στο διάδρομο τιναζόταν στο κάθισμα του και επέστρεφε σταθερά θλιβερά σε αυτό, όταν διαπίστωνε πως δεν ανήκαν στην αγαπημένη του.

Πρέπει να είχε φτάσει κοντά έντεκα η ώρα. Το τρένο είχε σφυρίξει ήδη δύο φορές και στην τρίτη θα σήμαινε η αναχώρηση του. Παρόλα αυτά η Ρόουζ δε φαινόταν πουθενά. Αναπάντεχα μία σκοτεινή σκέψη πλημμύρισε το Σκόρπιους. Και αν δεν ερχόταν; Αν όπως την προηγούμενη φορά καθόταν στο βαγόνι με τα ξαδέρφια της; Όχι, δεν ήταν δυνατόν. Δε θα τον άφηνε να περιμένει μόνο του· η Ρόουζ του δε θα το έκανε ποτέ αυτό. Αλλά αν την είχαν εξαναγκάσει; Αν είχαν υποψιαστεί το οτιδήποτε και την είχαν εκβιάσει να μείνει μαζί τους; Το αίμα του Σκόρπιους κόχλασε και μόνο στην ιδέα του Άλμπους Πότερ να διατάζει με κακόβουλο ύφος τη μικρούλα του να μείνει μακριά του.

Οργισμένος σαν ταύρος σε υαλοπωλείο, σηκώθηκε απότομα από τη θέση του και όρμησε στην πόρτα του βαγονιού. Την άνοιξε με τέτοια δύναμη που αν δεν ήταν μαγική, θα του είχε μείνει στο χέρι, και ετοιμάστηκε να βρει το σιχαμένο Πότερ και να του τρίψει τα μούτρα στο πάτωμα. Όταν ξαφνικά τα μάτια του βυθίστηκαν σε δύο ήρεμες θάλασσες και ξέχασε μονομιάς ποιος ήταν, πού ήταν και τι στο καλό δουλειά είχε με αυτόν τον αναθεματισμένο Πότερ.

«Ρόουζ», ψέλλισε και με μία κίνηση η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα τον είχε σπρώξει μέσα στο βαγόνι, τον είχε κολλήσει πάνω στο παράθυρο, είχε κλειδώσει την πόρτα και είχε κατεβάσει το σκίαστρο.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν πρόλαβε να ξεστομίσει άλλη λέξη, επειδή την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή τα χείλη του είχαν σφραγιστεί από τα δικά της. Πόσο του είχε λείψει η αίσθηση τους, η απαλότητα τους, η γεύση τους! Την έπιασε σφιχτά από τη μέση και την πίεσε και άλλο πάνω του, ανασηκώνοντας την ελαφρά για να την φέρει πιο κοντά στο ύψος του. Οι γλώσσες τους δεν άργησαν να αναζητήσουν και να βρουν η μία την άλλη μεταφέροντας ηλεκτρικές εκκενώσεις στα δύο έφηβα κορμιά.

«Εξήντα μία ώρες και είκοσι τρία λεπτά μακριά σου. Κόντεψα να τρελαθώ», βόγκηξε ο Σκόρπιους μέσα από διαστήματα παθιασμένων φιλιών και αχόρταγων αγγισμάτων που τσαλάκωναν ήδη τις στολές τους.

«Με το που σε είδα ήθελα να τρέξω να χωθώ στην αγκαλιά σου. Η έλλειψη σου μού προκαλεί σωματικό πόνο», μουρμούρισε η Ρόουζ, ενώ ο Σκόρπιους της σκορπούσε φιλιά στο λαιμό και στο αγαπημένο της σημείο πίσω από το αυτί.

Κατάφεραν να ηρεμήσουν ελαφρώς αρκετή ώρα αργότερα, όταν το τρένο είχε φύγει από το σταθμό και έτρεχε με μαγική ταχύτητα προς τον προορισμό του.

«Πρέπει να φωνάξουμε τους επιμελητές», ψιθύρισε αδύναμα η Ρόουζ καθισμένη στην αγκαλιά του Σκόρπιους και πολιορκούμενη από τα χείλη του.

«Μπορούν να περιμένουν λίγο», γόγγυξε ο νεαρός Σλίδεριν κατακτώντας άλλη μία φορά το στόμα της.

«Δε θέλουμε να κινήσουμε υποψίες», προσπάθησε να τους συνεφέρει η Ρόουζ, αλλά η φωνή της και τα μισόκλειστα μάτια της πρόδιδαν την παράδοση της.

«Και αν θέλουμε;», ρώτησε υποχθόνια ο Σκόρπιους πιπιλίζοντας το δεξί λοβό της.

«Σκορπ, ο Αλ θα με σκοτώσει αν μάθει ότι είμαστε μαζί», αναστέναξε η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα με ένα συνδυασμό απόλαυσης και απογοήτευσης. «Και ύστερα η οικογένεια μου θα κάνει διαγωνισμό ποιος θα σκοτώσει πρώτος εσένα», προσέθεσε ραπίζοντας με το στόμα της τη γραμμή του σαγονιού του.

Ο Σκόρπιους την φίλησε βαθιά και ύστερα έμεινε να την κοιτάζει έντονα στα μάτια.

«Δε φοβάμαι κανέναν, Ρόουζ. Εφόσον έχω την αγάπη σου, είμαι ικανός να κάνω τα πάντα»

«Ω, Σκορπ, ξέρεις τόσο καλά τι να λες για να ρίχνεις τα κορίτσια», χαμογέλασε λιγωμένη η νεαρή Γουίζλη και έχωσε ξανά το πρόσωπο της στο λαιμό του εκκινώντας ξανά το αλισβερίσι του έρωτα.

«Εξάλλου», παρατήρησε ο Σκόρπιους μεφιστοφελικά λίγο αργότερα, «έχουμε ήδη ένα σύμμαχο. Τη Λίλι», επεξήγησε στο παραξενεμένο βλέμμα της αγαπημένης του.

Εκείνη την ώρα σαν επιβεβαίωση των λεγομένων του, η φωνή της μικρής Πότερ ήχησε αφύσικα βροντερή στο διάδρομο πάνω από το θόρυβο του τρένου.

«Αλ, περίμενε να μπούμε μαζί στο βαγόνι του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ»

Ο νεαρός Γκρίφιντορ γύρισε εκνευρισμένος προς την αδερφή του.

«Τι κάνεις ακριβώς;», την επέπληξε χαμηλόφωνα. «Τώρα θα σε άκουσαν! Και από πότε ο Μάλφοϋ έγινε Σκόρπιους για εσένα;»

Η Λίλι χαμογέλασε δειλά σε μία προσπάθεια να εξευμενίσει την οργή του αδερφού της. Ευτυχώς τότε ακούστηκε να ανοίγει η πόρτα του βαγονιού στα δεξιά και ο Άλμπους στράφηκε προς τα εκεί ξεχνώντας προσωρινά τη Λίλι. Στο διάδρομο φάνηκε η ξαδέρφη τους που αν και αναψοκοκκινισμένη, έμοιαζε ικανοποιητικά αυτοκυριαρχούμενη.

«Α, ήρθατε; Και τώρα ετοιμαζόμασταν να σας φωνάξουμε», είπε με ελεγχόμενο βιμπράτο.

Ο Άλμπους παρατήρησε εξεταστικά τη συνομήλικη του κοπέλα με μία καχύποπτη έκφραση.

«Πού είναι ο Μάλφοϋ;», έγρουξε.

«Τι είναι, Πότερ; Σού έλειψα;»

O ξανθός μάγος εμφανίστηκε στο κατώφλι του βαγονιού με το πάντα χαλαρό και ειρωνικό στυλάκι του. Ο Άλμπους γρύλισε στην κυριολεξία και η Ρόουζ επενέβη βιαστικά πριν ο ξάδερφος της καταπιεί με μία χαψιά τον αγαπημένο της.

«Πάμε; Πρέπει να ενημερώσουμε και τους υπόλοιπους επιμελητές», είπε με έντονη φωνή.

Ο Άλμπους γύρισε και την αντίκρισε λες και είχε μόλις συνειδητοποιήσει την παρουσία της. Ύστερα φάνηκε να ξαναβρίσκει τον αυτοέλεγχο του και ακολούθησε τις δύο κοπέλες προς το χολ των επιμελητών, όχι πριν ρίξει άλλο ένα αιμοβόρο βλέμμα στο νεαρό Σλίδεριν.

Όση ώρα η Ρόουζ μιλούσε στους επιμελητές εξηγώντας τους το καινούργιο πλάνο περιπολιών για το εαρινό εξάμηνο, ένιωθε το βλέμμα του Άλμπους επίπονα κολλημένο μεταξύ εκείνης και του Σκόρπιους. Ο ξάδερφος της παρατηρούσε εξονυχιστικά όλες τις κινήσεις τους και όλες τις αντιδράσεις τους, προσπαθώντας να πιαστεί από κάπου, για να επιβεβαιώσει τις υποψίες του. Σε αντίθεση με τη Λίλι, ο Άλμπους ήταν βέβαιος πως ο Σκόρπιους θα έβρισκε ευκαιρία τώρα που συγκατοικούσε με τη Ρόουζ, για να τρυπώσει κάτω από τα φουστάνια της, και αυτό ο Άλμπους δε θα το επέτρεπε ποτέ. Αρχικά οι φόβοι του είχαν καθησυχαστεί, αλλά επανήλθαν πολλαπλασιαστικά δριμύτεροι στο πάρτι των Χριστουγέννων, κυρίως λόγω της συμπεριφοράς της Ρόουζ μετά από αυτό.

Όλη τη διάρκεια των διακοπών την είχε από κοντά και καμιά-δυο φορές ήταν βέβαιος πως την είχε πιάσει να μιλά με κάποιον μέσα από τον καθρέφτη του θείου Τζωρτζ, αλλά δεν κατάφερε ποτέ να την ξεμπροστιάσει. Παρότι του είχε ξεφύγει, δε σήμαινε ωστόσο ότι ο Άλμπους θα σταματούσε να καιροφυλακτεί. Σήμερα ήταν σίγουρος πως αν εισέβαλε απροειδοποίητα στο βαγόνι τους, θα τούς έπιανε στο πράσσειν, αλλά η Λίλι τον είχε ακολουθήσει χαζά και του είχε χαλάσει τελείως τα σχέδια με τις φωνές της. Προς το παρόν δε μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα περισσότερο από το να περιμένει μία άλλη ευκαιρία προσευχόμενος παράλληλα να είναι όλα παιχνίδια της φαντασίας του. Προτιμούσε να αποδειχθεί τρελός, παρά η πολυαγαπημένη του ξαδέρφη να τα έχει μπλέξει με αυτή τη νυφίτσα για άνθρωπο.

Η συνάντηση των επιμελητών τελείωσε και ο Άλμπους σηκώθηκε γρήγορα από τη θέση του πλησιάζοντας τη Ρόουζ.

«Ρόουζ, θα έρθεις στο βαγόνι μας τώρα», της είπε διατάζοντας και όχι ρωτώντας.

«Λυπάμαι, Πότερ, αλλά χρειάζομαι τη Ρόουζ μαζί μου. Είναι για κάτι που μας ζήτησε η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Δουλειά των αριστούχων, καταλαβαίνεις»

Ο Άλμπους σήκωσε τα μάτια του και είδε το σιχαμένο πρόσωπο του ξανθού Σλίδεριν να του χαμογελά με αυτόν τον αποκρουστικά σκωπτικό τρόπο του. Όπως κάθε φορά, τον κατέκλυσε η επιθυμία να σβήσει αυτό το χαμόγελο με τη γροθιά του, αλλά προς το παρόν ο Μάλφοϋ δεν του είχε δώσει κανένα πάτημα. Ο Άλμπους έμεινε κοκαλωμένος στη θέση του παρακολουθώντας με απέχθεια την ξαδέρφη του να απομακρύνεται με τον ύπουλο μάγο.

* * *

«Σκορπ, πρέπει αλήθεια να πάω»

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη καθόταν κουλουριασμένη στα γόνατα του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ απολαμβάνοντας τις τελευταίες δύο ώρες τα φιλιά και τα χάδια του. Και σίγουρα αυτό το αγόρι με τα σπινθηροβόλα μάτια που της είχαν κλέψει την καρδιά κατείχε πλήρως τον τρόπο του να ξελογιάζει μία γυναίκα, κυρίως όταν ήταν τόσο άπειρη και τρελά ερωτευμένη μαζί του όπως εκείνη. Για αυτό οι προσπάθειες της μέχρι στιγμής να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά του είχαν στεφθεί με παταγώδη αποτυχία.

«Μμμμμ», μουρμούρισε παραπονεμένα ο Σκόρπιους σαν εξάχρονο παιδάκι. «Είναι άδικο! Εκείνοι σε είχαν δική τους όλες τις διακοπές. Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου», είπε αισθησιακά καταλαμβάνοντας ξανά το στόμα της.

«Μωρό μου, θα είμαστε μαζί κάθε βράδυ για τους επόμενους έξι μήνες!», κατάφερε να ψελλίσει η Ρόουζ, όταν ο Σκόρπιους την άφησε αναγκαστικά για να πάρει ανάσα. «Αν δεν πάω να τους δω, ο Αλ θα έρθει να με πάρει σηκωτή. Και αυτή τη φορά ίσως να μην καταφέρει να μας προειδοποιήσει η Λίλι», τον κοίταξε με νόημα.

«Έχουμε κλειδώσει την πόρτα», ανταπάντησε ο πονηρός μάγος παίζοντας ερεθιστικά με τα χείλη της, προσποιούμενος πως θα τα φιλήσει και αποτραβώμενος χιλιοστά πριν.

«Αυτό και αν θα κορυφώσει τις υποψίες του», είπε μακρόσυρτα η Ρόουζ παρακολουθώντας σαν υπνωτισμένη τα παιχνιδίσματα του με μισόκλειστα μάτια και μιμούμενη τις παλινδρομικές κινήσεις του.

«Εντάξει, λοιπόν, αφού θέλεις να με εγκαταλείψεις και να πας με τα ξαδέρφια σου, εγώ δεν πρόκειται να σε εμποδίσω», αντέδρασε ξαφνικά απομακρυνόμενος από το στόμα της και κοιτώντας την ψευτοθιγμένα.

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε συγκαταβατικά.

«Μα, βρε μωρό μου … »

Έσκυψε για να τον ξαναφιλήσει, αλλά εκείνος έστρεψε το πρόσωπο του, ώστε το φιλί της τον βρήκε στο μάγουλο.

«Να πας να φιλήσεις τον χαζό-Πότερ», μούτρωσε. «Ή μάλλον τώρα που το σκέφτομαι να μην πας να φιλήσεις κανέναν», την κοίταξε προς στιγμή πριν ξαναγυρίσει πεισματικά το κεφάλι του μακριά της.

Η Ρόουζ δεν κρατήθηκε να μη γελάσει ελαφρά με το παιδιάστικο φέρσιμο του.

«Είσαι τόσο κακομαθημένος», είπε ευδιάθετα και φιλώντας τον άλλη μία φορά στο μάγουλο σηκώθηκε από την αγκαλιά του.

«Α, τώρα ξεκινήσαμε και τις κατηγόριες;», ρώτησε πιο επιθετικά ο Σκόρπιους, καθώς η έλλειψη του ζεστού κορμιού της είχε μεγαλώσει τη φούρια του.

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε με πάρεση το κεφάλι της ισιώνοντας τη στολή της και κουμπώνοντας το γιακά του πουκαμίσου της· τον είχε ξεκουμπώσει ο Σκόρπιους για να έχει καλύτερη πρόσβαση στο λαιμό της με την απαράβατη προϋπόθεση να μην της αφήσει σημάδια. Ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν σταύρωσε θυμωμένα τα χέρια του στο στέρνο του και έμεινε να κοιτάζει μανισμένα έξω από το παράθυρο.

«Λοιπόν, πάω», είπε η Ρόουζ, όταν είχε φτιαχτεί ευπαρουσίαστα.

Ο Σκόρπιους πίεσε τα χείλη του και δεν απάντησε. Η Ρόουζ έπαιξε παραιτημένα τα μάτια της και σκύβοντας του ψιθύρισε γλυκά στο αυτί:

«Σε λατρεύω»

Ύστερα του έδωσε ένα γρήγορο φιλί στο μάγουλο και έφυγε από το βαγόνι τους.

Ο Σκόρπιους απόμεινε μόνος βλαστημώντας την τύχη του που από όλες τις μάγισσες του Χόγκουαρτς, εκείνος είχε πάει και είχε ερωτευτεί αυτή με τη μεγαλύτερη οικογένεια.

* * *

_**Αχ, μα δεν είναι τόσο γλυκό αυτό το εφηβικό ζευγαράκι! Περιμένω τη γνώμη σας! Επίσης, μπορείτε να κάνετε και μία μαντεψιά για το ποιος τελικά θα κερδίσει την καρδιά της Ρόουζ, η οικογένεια της ή ο έρωτας της;**_

_**at Helen: Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ για το σχόλιο σου! Τώρα με έβαλες σε σκέψεις! Με ποιον έχεις ζευγαρωμένη τη Λίλι στο μυαλό σου; Με κανέναν από τους αδερφούς Σκαμάντερ; Με κανέναν άλλο γιο πρώην συμμαθητή των Πότερ/Γουίζλη; Μη μου πεις με κανέναν συμμαθητή σκέτο των Πότερ/Γουίζλη! Με έχει φάει η περιέργεια :) Έχω διαβάσει διάφορα βιβλία, αλλά κανένα άλλο δε με έχει εξιτάρει τόσο πολύ, ώστε να γράψω fanfic. Τώρα διαβάζω τα Mortal Instruments. Τα ξέρεις; Μπορεί, όταν τα τελειώσω, να μου έρθει έμπνευση. Εσύ γράφεις καθόλου; Αναμένω τις απαντήσεις σου!**_

_**at rainlover: Ευχαριστώ! Ελπίζω τα σχόλια σου να γίνουν παράδοση :) Όταν ρωτάς αν παίρνω βοήθεια, εννοείς αν τα έχω κλέψει από κάπου; Συνειδητά σίγουρα όχι. Αλλά όπως συμβαίνει γενικότερα, τα προϊόντα της δικής μου διανόησης είναι ένα συνονθύλευμα όλων των άλλων προϊόντων διανόησης στα οποία έχω εκτεθεί κατά καιρούς. Είναι άλλωστε γνωστό πως οι καλύτεροι συγγραφείς είναι οι μεγαλύτεροι αναγνώστες. Και αν κρίνω από το πόσο διαβάζω, πρέπει κάποια στιγμή να γίνω πολύ καλή συγγραφέας :) Τουλάχιστον σε αυτό προσδοκώ!**_

**_Καλή χρονιά με υγεία και ευημερία σε όλους τους αναγνώστες μου!_**

**_Συμβουλή: Για να σας πάει καλά ο χρόνος, την παραμονή να φορέσετε ένα κόκκινο βρακί :)_**

**_Πολλά φιλιά!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	5. Κεφάλαιο 5

**____****Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5: ΠΡΩΤΗ ΝΥΧΤΑ**

Ο Σκόρπιους μπήκε στη μεγάλη αίθουσα του Χόγκουαρτς απολύτως κακόκεφος. Σε όλη την υπόλοιπη διαδρομή δεν είχε μπορέσει να ξαναδεί τη Ρόουζ. Είχε μείνει με τα ξαδέρφια της μέχρι που έφτασαν στο Χόγκσμιντ και εκεί έπρεπε να φροντίσουν μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους επιμελητές για τη διακομιδή των μαθητών στο κάστρο, ώστε δεν είχε καταφέρει να την ξεμοναχιάσει. Μετρούσε τα λεπτά μέχρι που θα βρίσκονταν μόνοι στον κοιτώνα των αριστούχων και του έμοιαζε ότι έπρεπε να περάσει αιώνας.

Κατευθύνθηκε στο τραπέζι των Σλίδεριν και έκατσε με την πλάτη στον τοίχο, ώστε να έχει άνετη θέα σε όλη τη σάλα και αποκλειστικά στην κοκκινομάλλα καλλονή που κρατούσε την καρδιά του στα χέρια της. Δεν άργησε να την εντοπίσει μερικά μέτρα μακριά καθήμενη ανάμεσα – πού αλλού – στα ξαδέρφια της, τη Λίλι και τον Άλμπους Πότερ. Έτρωγε χαριτωμένα, ενώ άκουγε απορροφημένη κάτι που της έλεγε η μικρότερη Πότερ. Ο Σκόρπιους θα αδυνατούσε να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια του από πάνω της, αν δεν άκουγε μία ενοχλητικά οικεία φωνή να του ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί:

«Τρελαμένος με τη Γουίζλη;»

Ο Σκόρπιους δε χρειάστηκε να γυρίσει να δει ποιος ήταν. Τράβηξε απότομα το βλέμμα του από το τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ και άρχισε να γεμίζει το πιάτο του με το βραδινό που προσφερόταν και που ούτε είχε δώσει σημασία τι ήταν.

«Καλησπέρα και σε εσένα», είπε αντιπερισπαστικά.

«Ναι, ναι, χρόνια πολλά και τέτοια. Γιατί δεν το παραδέχεσαι, ρε μαλάκα;»

Ο Σκόρπιους έπαιξε τα μάτια του ενοχλημένα.

«Κόφτο, Ζαμπίνι»

Ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι κάθισε στην άδεια θέση δίπλα από τον παιδικό του φίλο και πήρε μία μεγάλη μερίδα φαγητού μπροστά του.

«Ξέρεις, κάποιος άλλος μπορεί και να προσβαλλόταν με τα μυστικά που κρατάς», είπε χώνοντας μία πιρουνιά στο στόμα του.

Ο Σκόρπιους ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Δε σου κρατάω κανένα μυστικό»

«Ναι, μόνο ότι κάθε βράδυ την παίζεις για τη Γουίζλη», κάγχασε ο μελαμψός μάγος.

Ο Σκόρπιους γύρισε και τον κοίταξε απειλητικά.

«Μη λες βλακείες!», είπε χαμηλόφωνα.

«Θες να μου πεις δηλαδή ότι η τωρινή συμπεριφορά σου δεν έχει καμία σχέση με την κοκκινομάλλα;», ρώτησε ο Φραντσέσκο ειρωνικά.

«Ποια συμπεριφορά;», έκανε πως δεν καταλαβαίνει ο Σκόρπιους συνεχίζοντας να τρώει δίχως όρεξη.

«Μην κάνεις τον ανήξερο! Το έχεις πιάσει το υπονοούμενο! Πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που γάμησες αλήθεια;»

«Από πότε σε ενδιαφέρει αν γαμάω, Ζαμπίνι;», ρώτησε παραπλανητικά ο Σκόρπιους.

«Από τότε που δυσκολεύομαι να αναγνωρίσω τον καλύτερο μου φίλο», απάντησε αφοπλιστικά εκείνος. «Έχεις αλλάξει, Σκορπ»

«Και είναι τόσο κακό αυτό;», μονολόγησε σχεδόν εκείνος.

«Ναι, αν σημαίνει πως δε χωράω στη ζωή σου»

Ο Σκόρπιους στράφηκε στο νεαρό Σλίδεριν και με έκπληξη παρατήρησε πως ήταν από τις ελάχιστες φορές που μιλούσε σοβαρά.

«Σε βλέπω ελάχιστα πλέον, δεν κάνουμε τίποτα παρέα όπως κάναμε παλιά. Ξέρεις πως δε μου αρέσει να γκρινιάζω σαν καμία γκομενίτσα και αν γουστάρεις τη Ρόουζ εγώ μαζί σου, αλλά μού τη σπάει απίστευτα αδερφάκι μου που έχουμε γίνει σαν ξένοι. Όλα τα Χριστούγεννα χαμένος και στο τρένο ούτε που μας τίμησες με την παρουσία σου. Μη μιλήσω για το προηγούμενο διάστημα! Συνεχώς στον κωλοκοιτώνα σου χαμένος σε σκέψεις. Και με έχεις κλείσει τελείως στην απέξω. Και όλα αυτά για ένα μουνί;»

Ο Σκόρπιους είδε κόκκινο στη στιγμή.

«Η Ρόουζ δεν είναι ένα μουνί», γρύλισε μέσα από τα δόντια του.

Το πρόσωπο του Ζαμπίνι φωτίστηκε θριαμβευτικά.

«Άρα όντως την γουστάρεις! Είχα δίκιο! Είσαι καψούρης μαζί της!»

Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε σαν ποντίκι που το είχαν πιάσει στη φάκα.

«Λες μαλακίες, βούλωσε το», είπε επιθετικά.

Ο Φραντσέσκο ωστόσο δεν έτρωγε κουτόχορτο.

«Σε εμένα, ρε; Σε εμένα πήγες να το παίξεις ιστορία; Εγώ σε έχω γεννήσει! Ήξερα ότι θα την πατήσεις άσχημα με την πάρτη της από την πρώτη στιγμή που έμαθα πως θα συγκατοικείτε. Αφού ήσουν τρελός για εκείνη από όσο σε θυμάμαι σε αυτό το σχολείο, πάντα να την κοιτάς και να προσπαθείς να της τραβήξεις μάταια την προσοχή. Και όλα αυτά με τον ανταγωνισμό και θέλω να την υποτάξω και τέτοια, φλόμπες! Σε είχε δεμένο στο μικρό της δαχτυλάκι ευθύς εξαρχής. Φίλε μου, όσο Σλίδεριν και να είσαι, κάποια πράγματα δε μπορείς να τα αντιπαρέλθεις ούτε εσύ»

Τα τελευταία λόγια ο Ζαμπίνι τα συνόδεψε με αγκάλιασμα του Σκόρπιους από τους ώμους, στο οποίο εκείνος αντέδρασε με ένα απότομο τίναγμα.

«Η φαντασία σου οργιάζει, Ζαμπ. Μάλλον εσύ είσαι αυτός που χρειάζεται ένα καλό κρεβάτι», αντέκρουσε απότομα δήθεν αστειευόμενος.

Ο Ζαμπίνι τον κοίταξε μειδιώντας στραβά.

«Ωραία, λοιπόν, αφού δε δίνεις δεκάρα για τη Γουίζλη, δε θα σε πειράξει να της την πέσω»

Ο Σκόρπιους έχασε μονομιάς το χρώμα του.

«Τι εννοείς να της την πέσεις; Εσένα δε σου αρέσει καν!», φώναξε λίγο πιο δυνατά από το φυσιολογικό, ώστε μερικοί μαθητές κοντά τους γύρισαν και τους κοίταξαν απορημένα.

«Ποτέ δεν είπα ότι δε μου άρεσε», απάντησε ήρεμα ο Φραντσέσκο τρώγοντας ταυτόχρονα.

«Καλά θα με τρελάνεις;», μάνισε ο Σκόρπιους μέσα από τα δόντια του. «Εσύ δεν έλεγες πως είναι σαν ξυλάγγουρο; Πως δεν έχει καθόλου στήθος; Πως τα μαλλιά της είναι σαν να βγήκε από θάλαμο βασανιστηρίων;»

«Είπα, ξείπα. Φέτος παρατήρησα ότι έχει μεγαλώσει δεόντως. Και κωλαράκι έκανε και βυζάκια έκανε και τα μαλλιά της είναι συνεχώς σαν να την ξέσκιζαν όλο το βράδυ. Καλά για το πρόσωπο δε μιλάμε, τσιμπουκόχειλα, ολέ! Και έχει και αυτό το αθώο βλέμμα … να την βάλεις κάτω και να μην ξανασηκωθείς ποτέ. Είναι και παρθένα! Καλά, ε, με φαντάζεσαι; Θα κάνω τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη το πουτανάκι μου. Θα αφήσω όνομα στο Χόγκουαρτς!», γέλασε υπερφίαλα ο Φραντσέσκο, ενώ έμοιαζε ήδη εκστασιασμένος με τις σκέψεις του.

Ο Σκόρπιους τον άκουγε όση ώρα μιλούσε και προσπαθούσε να κρατηθεί, προσπαθούσε να σκεφθεί λογικά, πως ο Ζαμπίνι τα έλεγε όλα αυτά ακριβώς για να τον προκαλέσει και ο Σκόρπιους δε θα του έκανε τη χάρη, ήταν πιο έξυπνος από αυτό. Μέχρι όμως που τελείωσε το λογύδριο του, η τεστοστερόνη στο αίμα του Σκόρπιους είχε χτυπήσει συναγερμό. Ανίκανος να χαλιναγωγήσει τις αντιδράσεις του και φοβούμενος ότι θα έριχνε καμία ανάστροφη στο φίλο του, πετάχτηκε πάνω σπρώχνοντας και πετώντας το πιάτο του κάτω. Ύστερα έφυγε τρέχοντας από την τραπεζαρία βγάζοντας καπνούς από το κεφάλι.

Ο Ζαμπίνι έμεινε χαμογελώντας στη θέση του και με ένα ξόρκι μάζεψε το πιάτο και το φαγητό από το πάτωμα. Κάποια παιδιά γύρω του είχαν μείνει να κοιτούν ενεά.

«Ερωτικό καβγαδάκι», τους έκλεισε το μάτι με νόημα και συνέχισε να τρώει ανενόχλητος.

* * *

Ο Σκόρπιους ανέβαινε τις σκάλες για τον κοιτώνα των αριστούχων έξαλλος. Ο Ζαμπίνι είχε καταφέρει να τον πριζώσει μία χαρά. Είναι δυνατόν να εννοούσε όλα αυτά που έλεγε για τη Ρόουζ; Όχι, δεν ήταν! Δε μπορούσαν να ήταν! Ήθελε απλά να τον τσιγκλήσει, πράγμα που πέτυχε διάνα. Αλλά αν δεν ήταν απλό τσίγκλισμα; Αν όντως γούσταρε τη Ρόουζ; Αν όντως της την έπεφτε; Όχι, αυτό ήταν ένα εφιαλτικό σενάριο που ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήθελε καν να σκεφτεί!

Οργισμένος και στενοχωρημένος έφτασε στον έκτο όροφο και στάθηκε μπροστά στο γνωστό κάδρο με το μονόκερο. Έδωσε τον κωδικό και το κάδρο άνοιξε αθόρυβα. Ο Σκόρπιους μπήκε μέσα στο σαλόνι και το κάδρο έκλεισε αυτόματα πίσω του. Πέταξε τον χιτώνα του και το πουλόβερ με τη γραβάτα του στον καναπέ και άρχισε να βηματίζει ανεξέλεγκτα πάνω κάτω μπροστά από το τζάκι. Η ημέρα του είχε ξεκινήσει υπέροχα και τελείωνε δραματικά. Η Ρόουζ προτιμούσε να περάσει χρόνο με την οικογένεια της παρά μαζί του και ο καλύτερος του φίλος έκανε σχέδια για να την πέσει στην κοπέλα του. Σκατά!

«Γαμώ το Μέρλιν», βλαστήμησε.

Μέσα στη φούρια του δεν είχε προσέξει πως το κάδρο είχε ξανανοίξει και η νεαρή μάγισσα στεκόταν πίσω του. Αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία της μόνο όταν άκουσε τη φωνή της.

«Είσαι καλά, Σκόρπιους;»

Ο Σκόρπιους πετάχτηκε πάνω και γύρισε αναστατωμένος προς το μέρος της.

«Συγνώμη», χαμογέλασε γλυκά εκείνη. «Δεν ήθελα να σε τρομάξω»

Με το που είδε το όμορφο πρόσωπο της, αμέσως όλα τα προβλήματα του ξεχάστηκαν, κυρίως ο θυμός του που τον είχε εγκαταλείψει. Με μία κίνηση την είχε τραβήξει πάνω του και είχε ενώσει πεινασμένα το στόμα του στο δικό της χώνοντας κτητικά τη γλώσσα του μέσα της. Η Ρόουζ ακολούθησε τον έντονο ρυθμό του δίχως αντίσταση. Ήταν και η ίδια πολύ φορτισμένη και μόνο ο Σκόρπιους ήξερε τον τρόπο να την εξημερώνει. Όταν απομακρύνθηκαν για να πάρουν αέρα, ο Σκόρπιους κόλλησε το μέτωπο του στο δικό της χαϊδεύοντας απαλά το πρόσωπο της με τους αντίχειρες του.

«Υποφέρω μακριά σου», της ψιθύρισε και η ανάσα του ήταν καυτή πάνω στην επιδερμίδα της.

«Και εγώ», είπε στον ίδιο τόνο εκείνη. «Ο Αλ μού έκανε κανονική ανάκριση στο τρένο. Δε με άφησε σε χλωρό κλαρί»

«Το υποψιάζεται και ο Ζαμπίνι», την πληροφόρησε.

Η Ρόουζ χώθηκε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.

«Ω, Σκόρπ, τι θα κάνουμε;», αναστέναξε απελπισμένα.

Ο νεαρός μάγος κράτησε σφιχτά την αγαπημένη του μαλάζοντας την πλάτη της.

«Κάτι θα σκεφτούμε, καρδιά μου. Το σημαντικό είναι ότι είμαστε μαζί και ότι αγαπιόμαστε. Αν όλος ο κόσμος είναι εναντίον μας, θα τον αντιμετωπίσουμε», προσπάθησε να καθησυχάσει εκείνη μα περισσότερο τον εαυτό του.

«Ο Αλ με ρωτούσε πώς είναι δυνατόν να μην έχεις μπλέξει με καμία όλο αυτό το διάστημα. Αυτό τού φαίνεται πιο ύποπτο από όλα», είπε μετά από λίγο η Ρόουζ αποπειρώμενη να ελαφρύνει λίγο την ατμόσφαιρα.

Ο Σκόρπιους κάγχασε σκωπτικά.

«Το ίδιο μού έλεγε και ο Ζαμπίνι»

«Αλήθεια;», μουρμούρισε η Ρόουζ ακόμα χωμένη στην αγκαλιά του.

«Μμμ. Συγκεκριμένα με ρώτησε πόσο καιρό έχω να γαμήσω», γέλασε ο Σκόρπιους θυμούμενος το άκομψο λεξιλόγιο του φίλου του.

«Πόσο καιρό έχεις;»

Η ερώτηση της τον έπιασε εξ απήνης. Δεν ήξερε τι έπρεπε να απαντήσει, αλλά είχε αποφασίσει πως στη Ρόουζ θα έλεγε πάντα την αλήθεια, όσο αμήχανη και αν ήταν αυτή.

«Πολύ, αλλά δεν έχει καμία σημασία», την διαβεβαίωσε σφίγγοντας την ακόμα περισσότερο πάνω του.

Η Ρόουζ, ωστόσο, τραβήχτηκε ελάχιστα από κοντά του κοιτώντας τον ευθεία στα μάτια.

«Δε σου λείπει;», ρώτησε απέριττα.

«Όχι», απάντησε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη εκείνος.

«Πώς είναι αυτό δυνατόν; Δεν έχω προσωπική πείρα, αλλά έχω πολλά αγόρια ξαδέρφια και ξέρω ότι σκέφτονται συνέχεια το σεξ», απόρησε δικαιολογημένα η κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ.

«Δε μου λείπει, επειδή δε θέλω πια αυτό που είχα παλιά. Το σκέφτομαι συνέχεια, δε θα στο κρύψω, αλλά δε σκέφτομαι το σεξ. Σκέφτομαι τη στιγμή που θα βρεθούμε μαζί»

Η Ρόουζ κατέβασε κοκκινίζοντας το βλέμμα της, μα το επέστρεψε γρήγορα στο δικό του.

«Και εγώ το σκέφτομαι», παραδέχθηκε θαρρετά.

Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Αλήθεια;»

Η Ρόουζ απομακρύνθηκε λίγο από κοντά του κατεβάζοντας ξανά το βλέμμα της στα χέρια της που μπλέκονταν αμήχανα μεταξύ τους.

«Ναι. Δηλαδή στο περίπου, δεν ξέρω και ακριβώς τι να σκεφτώ», σήκωσε για ακόμα μία φορά το κεφάλι της κοιτώντας τον κατάματα, «αλλά ξέρω πως θέλω να μάθω. Μαζί σου»

Η καρδιά του Σκόρπιους πετάρισε ανάμεσα στα στήθη του συναγωνιζόμενη την αίσθηση που δημιουργήθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Παρόλα αυτά η λογική του παρέμεινε η επικρατούσα για λίγο ακόμα. Πήρε απαλά τα χέρια της όμορφης κοπέλας του στα δικά του και τα φίλησε γλυκά.

«Αγάπη μου, θέλω όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο να σου εκφράσω με αυτόν τον τρόπο πόσο έντονα αισθάνομαι για εσένα, αλλά δεν υπάρχει λόγος να βιαστούμε. Θα περιμένω όσο χρειαστεί, μέχρι να νιώσεις έτοιμη. Σε καμία περίπτωση δεν πρέπει να πιεστείς για κάτι», είπε εννοώντας απόλυτα τα λόγια του.

«Το ξέρω, Σκορπ. Δε σου κρύβω, ότι είμαι αγχωμένη, κυρίως επειδή εσύ έχεις τόση εμπειρία και εγώ καθόλου. Αλλά από όταν αρχίσαμε να είμαστε μαζί, και πιο πριν από όταν κατάλαβα τα αισθήματα μου για εσένα, συνειδητοποίησα πως θέλω να γνωρίσω αυτήν την πτυχή του εαυτού μου. Είναι μία ανάγκη που μου δημιουργήθηκε πρώτη φορά, με εσένα. Θα με βοηθήσεις, Σκορπ; Θα με βοηθήσεις να λυθώ και να εκδηλωθώ με αυτόν τον τρόπο; Δεν ξέρω πώς αλλιώς να στο πω. Συγνώμη, συγνώμη που δε μπορώ να το κάνω πιο εύκολο για εσένα, που είμαι τόσο αδαής και φοβισμένη»

Ο Σκόρπιους ανασήκωσε ελαφρά το πηγούνι της με το χέρι του κερδίζοντας το βλέμμα της που για ακόμα μία φορά είχε τρομάξει και είχε κατρακυλήσει μακριά από το δικό του.

«Μαζί μου δε χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι για τίποτα. Σε αγαπώ όσο τίποτα άλλο. Και δεν είσαι μόνο εσύ αδαής. Η εμπειρία μου, όπως λες, δεν έχει καμία επίδραση μπροστά στο τρέμουλο που νιώθω κάθε φορά που με κοιτάς. Θα γνωρίσουμε μαζί αυτήν την πτυχή, ναι;»

Η Ρόουζ έγνευσε αδιόρατα μη ξεκολλώντας τα μάτια της από τα δικά του και ο Σκόρπιους έσκυψε και την φίλησε ανεπαίσθητα στην άκρη της κομψής της μύτης. Ύστερα την έπιασε ξανά από το χέρι και την οδήγησε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της. Στάθηκαν δίπλα από το κρεβάτι της αντικριστά.

«Θέλω να σε δω γυμνή. Θα με αφήσεις να σε δω γυμνή;», της ψιθύρισε μαυλιστικά.

Η Ρόουζ κατένευσε ξανά ανίκανη να ελέγξει τις φωνητικές της χορδές· δε μπορούσε καν να ανοιγοκλείσει τα βλέφαρα της. Ένιωθε πρωτόγνωρα και αμήχανα, αλλά όχι άσχημα αμήχανα, ηλεκτροφόρα αμήχανα. Το μυαλό της είχε πάψει να λειτουργεί και η καρδιά της χτυπούσε σε ανεξέλεγκτο ρυθμό.

Ο Σκόρπιους σήκωσε τα χέρια του στο μανδύα της και ξεκούμπωσε με απαλές, αλλά σταθερές κινήσεις τα τρία κουμπιά που τον συγκρατούσαν. Ύστερα τον έσπρωξε προς τα πίσω τραβώντας τον σιγά από τους ώμους και τα χέρια της. Τον άφησε να πέσει κάτω σχηματίζοντας μία μαύρη βαμβακερή λίμνη στα πόδια της. Τα δάχτυλα του ταξίδεψαν στην άκρη του μαύρου πουλόβερ της, το οποίο ακολούθησε σύντομα την πορεία του χιτώνα μαζί με την κόκκινη και χρυσή της γραβάτα. Τώρα άνοιγε βασανιστικά αργά, ένα προς ένα, τα τρουκ του πουκαμίσου της με το βλέμμα του καρφωμένο ερωτικά πάνω στα μάτια της.

Η πρώτη φορά που η ματιά του κατρακύλησε στο σώμα της ήταν όταν το πουκάμισο της είχε πια χαθεί. Στεκόταν μπροστά του αιθέρια με το μενταγιόν που της είχε χαρίσει να κατρακυλά και να χάνεται μέσα στο στηθόδεσμο της. Ήταν ένα μωβ και δαντελωτό σουτιέν που είχε αγοράσει τα Χριστούγεννα από την αγορά του Λονδίνου με τη Λίλι, η οποία επέμενε πως τώρα που είχε σχέση έπρεπε να επενδύσει σε, αν όχι σέξι, τουλάχιστον ρομαντικά εσώρουχα. Η Ρόουζ ευχαριστούσε το Μέρλιν που την είχε ακούσει, επειδή ο Σκόρπιους έμοιαζε εκστασιασμένος από το καλαίσθητο ύφασμα.

Πέρασε τα ακροδάχτυλα του πάνω από το ανάγλυφο σχέδιο και η Ρόουζ ένιωσε την επιδερμίδα της να ανατριχιάζει σε κάθε επαφή με την τρεμάμενη δική του. Τα χέρια του βρέθηκαν πίσω στην πλάτη της και με μία επιδέξια κίνηση το ακριβό της απόκτημα έπεσε στο πάτωμα έχοντας επιτελέσει με επιτυχία το σκοπό του. Η Ρόουζ πρόσεξε τις κόρες του Σκόρπιους να διαστέλλονται ελαφρά και το στόμα του να μισανοίγει ανεπαίσθητα, όταν αντίκρισε τα στητά της στήθη. Ο ξανθός μάγος έγλειψε με τη γλώσσα του τα χείλη του και τα δάγκωσε ελαφρά, κάτι που προκάλεσε ένα κύμα υγρασίας στα ιδιαίτερα μέρη της νεαρής Γκρίφιντορ.

Χωρίς να πάρει τα μάτια του από την εκτεθειμένη της σάρκα, βρήκε το φερμουάρ που συγκρατούσε τη φούστα της και το κατέβασε προσεκτικά. Το μαύρο ένδυμα, ανίκανο να στηριχτεί πλέον από κάπου, κατρακύλησε μέχρι τα πόδια της. Ο Σκόρπιους κατάπιε ηχηρά. Μπροστά του στεκόταν η πιο όμορφη και έξυπνη μάγισσα του Χόγκουαρτς, που έκανε το μυαλό του πουρέ και τον καβάλο του πέτρα, φορώντας μόνο ένα μωβ δαντελωτό ζιπουνάκι, οξφορδιανά μποτάκια και διαφανείς κάλτσες μέχρι το μηρό. Πιασμένες σε μωβ δαντελωτές ζαρτιέρες.

Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα προσπαθώντας να τιθασεύσει τους άναρχους σφυγμούς του. Δεν πίστευε ποτέ πως η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ήταν από τις κοπέλες που φορούσαν ζαρτιέρες ή οτιδήποτε σέξι για να είναι ειλικρινής. Σίγουρα εκείνος την έβρισκε θανατηφόρα αισθησιακή, επειδή την ήθελε σαν τρελός, αλλά αντικειμενικά το επίθετο _λάγνος_ ήταν το τελευταίο που θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιος για να περιγράψει την κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ. Ακόμα και όταν δεν ήταν ντυμένη με τη συντηρητική στολή του Χόγκουαρτς, οι στιλιστικές της επιλογές ήταν θηλυκές, αλλά διόλου αποκαλυπτικές.

Προσπαθώντας ακόμα να ξεπεράσει το απρόσμενα ευχάριστο σοκ, την έπιασε από τα χέρια και την τράβηξε απαλά προς το μέρος του, για να απομακρυνθεί από τη στοίβα τα ρούχα που είχε σχηματιστεί γύρω της. Την έβαλε να καθίσει στην άκρη του κρεβατιού και εκείνος γονάτισε μπροστά της. Ανασήκωσε ελαφρά το ένα της πόδι και έλυσε υπνωτιστικά τον κόμπο από το μαύρο μποτάκι της. Ήταν η μόνη κοπέλα σε όλο το σχολείο που προτιμούσε αυτά τα παλιομοδίτικα παπούτσια και ο Σκόρπιους απλά λάτρευε τον ήχο που έκαναν τα τριγωνικά μικρά τακούνια τους στα πέτρινα δάπεδα του κάστρου δηλώνοντας πως πλησίαζε η αγαπημένη του μάγισσα.

Αφού της έβγαλε τα υποδήματα, ανέβασε τα χέρια του προς τα επάνω χαϊδεύοντας τα πόδια της μέσα από το λεπτό νάιλον των καλτσών. Έφτασε στο ύψος των καλτσοδετών και δεν άργησε να τις απεγκλωβίσει. Αισθάνθηκε τυχερός που το είχε ξανακάνει και ήξερε τον τρόπο, επειδή διαφορετικά θα παιδευόταν μέχρι αύριο· ήταν σίγουρο πως αυτός που είχε εφεύρει τις ζαρτιέρες είχε συγγένεια πρώτου βαθμού με τον εφευρέτη της ζώνης αγνότητας.

Κατέβασε τις κάλτσες της απαλά και τις απομάκρυνε αφήνοντας την μόνο με το μωβ ζιπουνάκι της. Με ένα ελαφρύ τράβηγμα του χεριού την ξανασήκωσε όρθια μπροστά του, ενώ εκείνος παρέμεινε γονατισμένος, ώστε το πρόσωπο του βρέθηκε στην ίδια ευθεία με τη βουβωνική της χώρα. Με δάχτυλα που έτρεμαν σε ντροπιαστικό επίπεδο έπιασε την άκρη του μαλακού υφάσματος και άρχισε να το κατευθύνει προς τους αστραγάλους της. Όταν το έβγαλε τελείως, η Ρόουζ έκανε ένα βήμα στο πλάι και απομακρύνθηκε από τη δαντελένια φυλακή των ποδιών της. Τότε ο Σκόρπιους ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα του αντικρίζοντας την πυρόξανθη ήβη της. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπε κοπέλα με αυτό το χρώμα εφηβαίου και αμέσως συνειδητοποίησε πως θα αποτελούσε το αγαπημένο του χρώμα για όλη την υπόλοιπη ζωή του. Ήταν έρωτας με την πρώτη ματιά.

Κρατώντας την από τα χέρια σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθιος σε απόσταση μίας αγκαλιάς μακριά της. Στεκόταν μπροστά του ολόγυμνη με τις κόκκινες ανταύγειες της φωτιάς να ζωγραφίζουν αντανακλάσεις και σκιές πάνω στην αψεγάδιαστη πορσελάνινη επιδερμίδα της και ο Σκόρπιους σκέφτηκε πως τέτοια ομορφιά δε μπορούσε να είναι γήινη. Με τις κόκκινες μπούκλες της, τα θαλασσινά της μάτια, τις σκαλισμένες της καμπύλες και τη φλεγόμενη της Αφροδίτη, η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ήταν μία Νύμφη ενσαρκωμένη.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη», ψέλλισε ανήμπορος να αποφασίσει πού θα προσκυνούσε το βλέμμα του.

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά και ταυτόχρονα παιχνιδιάρικα και διστάζοντας μόνο για μία στιγμή, έφερε το δεξί του χέρι και το ακούμπησε πάνω στο πλούσιο στήθος της.

«Πιάσε με, Σκόρπιους. Μπορείς να με πιάσεις», του είπε αισθαντικά.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ ένιωσε ο εκλεκτός της ανθρώπινης φυλής. Με εκστασιασμένα μάτια και αναπνέοντας βαθιά από το στόμα άρχισε να μαλάζει ανεπαίσθητα τη μαλακή σάρκα. Είχε ξεχάσει πως είχε αγγίξει άλλα στήθη πριν από αυτό, επειδή κανένα άλλο δεν ήταν όπως αυτό και κανένα άλλο άγγιγμα δεν τον έκανε να νιώθει λες και ανακάλυπτε τον κόσμο από την αρχή. Έφερε και το άλλο του χέρι στο δεξί της στήθος συνεχίζοντας τις κυκλικές κινήσεις της παλάμης του, ώστε σύντομα οι θηλές της Ρόουζ προτάθηκαν σκανδαλιστικά, ενώ η ανάσα της είχε γίνει πιο άρρυθμη.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν τόσο δοσμένος στις χειραγωγήσεις του που άργησε να αντιληφθεί ότι η λατρεμένη του μάγισσα είχε αρχίσει να του ξεκουμπώνει το πουκάμισο. Αναγκάστηκε να απομακρύνει τα χέρια του από το στέρνο της, όταν η Ρόουζ πίεζε το ύφασμα στους ώμους του ανυπόμονη να το απομακρύνει από το κορμί του. Μόλις κατάφερε να το βγάλει, ασύνειδα έφερε τα ακροδάχτυλα της στο μυώδες σώμα του διαγράφοντας τους τονισμένους κοιλιακούς του. Η πορεία της κατευθύνθηκε προς τα επάνω, σταματώντας στο σημείο της καρδιάς του, εκεί που κοσμούταν ένα τατουάζ. Ήταν ένας σταυρός με τρία κέλτικα γράμματα στο κάτω μέρος.

«Είναι το έμβλημα της οικογένειας μου», εξήγησε εκείνος. «Τα αρχικά σημαίνουν Δύναμη, Μόχθος, Θάρρος. Ήθελα να τα θυμάμαι πάντα για να κάνω και όλους τους υπόλοιπους να καταλάβουν με τι συνδέεται το όνομα Μάλφοϋ»

Η Ρόουζ δε μίλησε, αλλά φίλησε αέρινα το μαύρο ανεξίτηλο σημάδι χαϊδεύοντας με τα χείλη της την αρρενωπή σάρκα. Ο Σκόρπιους αναρρίγησε ηδονικά και πίεσε με τα χέρια του τα μπράτσα της πριν σκύψει και πάρει το στόμα της στο δικό του. Πέρασε τη γλώσσα του μέσα της και άρχισε να την φιλά με ένα πάθος που πρώτη φορά δοκίμαζε η Ρόουζ. Ήταν παραλυτικό και εξαχνωτικό και έκανε τα τοιχώματα του αιδοίου της να συσπώνται πρωτοφανώς.

Με αποφασιστικά βήματα την έσπρωξε ως το κρεβάτι και την ανάγκασε να καθίσει χωρίς να σταματήσει να πολιορκεί το στόμα της. Η Ρόουζ κατάφερε να σηκώσει τα χέρια της στη ζώνη του παρόλη τη δύναμη που ασκούσε στα μπράτσα της και που αν δε βρισκόταν σε τέτοια συναισθηματική αναστάτωση θα της προκαλούσε πόνο το δίχως άλλο. Την έλυσε στα τυφλά και ύστερα ξεκούμπωσε και το παντελόνι του. Ο Σκόρπιους μόνο τότε διέκοψε το φιλί τους και κοιτώντας την με μάτια γεμάτα λαγνεία έβγαλε τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα του μένοντας και ο ίδιος ολόγυμνος.

Η Ρόουζ δε μπόρεσε να μη μαγνητιστεί από τον περήφανο ανδρισμό του. Ήταν λείος και ερεθισμένος με ένα απαλό ροζ χρώμα σε διαστάσεις που ακόμα και για την άπειρη Γουίζλη έμοιαζαν υπέρ του δέοντος φυσιολογικές. Επίσης ήταν άτριχος. Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα αισθάνθηκε ξαφνικά αμήχανα που δεν είχε προνοήσει να απαλλαγεί και εκείνη από τη σγουρή της τριχοφυΐα.

Ωστόσο, δεν είχε την ευκαιρία να το σκεφθεί περαιτέρω, επειδή την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή ο νεαρός Σλίδεριν την είχε σπρώξει πίσω στο κρεβάτι και είχε ξαπλώσει δίπλα της, τα κορμιά τους αντικριστά. Ένωσε ξανά το στόμα του με το δικό της αγκαλιάζοντας την απαλά από τη μέση χωρίς εν τούτοις να την τραβήξει πάνω του.

«Πώς νιώθεις;», την ρώτησε μετά από λίγο κοιτώντας την στα μάτια.

«Καλά», χαμογέλασε εκείνη. «Απρόσμενα καλά»

Το όμορφο πρόσωπο του αγαπημένου της σκεπάστηκε από ένα ύφος έκπληκτης δυσαρέσκειας.

«Θέλω να πω», βιάστηκε να προσθέσει, «ότι δεν περίμενα να είμαι τόσο άνετη. Νόμιζα θα ντρεπόμουν περισσότερο»

«Δεν υπάρχει κανένας λόγος να ντρέπεσαι. Είσαι υπέροχη», την καθησύχασε ειλικρινώς.

«Και εσύ», του απάντησε γλυκά. «Αλλά εσύ αυτό το ξέρεις ήδη»

Ο Σκόρπιους έκλεισε τα μάτια του κουνώντας το κεφάλι του αποδοκιμαστικά.

«Ρόουζ, πότε θα καταλάβεις ότι όταν είμαι μαζί σου είμαι ένας άνθρωπος χωρίς παρελθόν; Τα προηγούμενα βιώματα μου δε μου άφησαν τίποτα παραπάνω από κάποια τεχνική ευκολία που ακόμα και αυτή εξανεμίζεται όταν στέκομαι μπροστά σου. Όλο αυτό είναι τόσο άγνωστο για μένα όσο είναι και για εσένα. Σε αγαπάω, Ρόουζ, και αυτή η αγάπη κάνει τα πάντα καινούργια»

Η όμορφη Γκρίφιντορ έφερε το χέρι της στο πρόσωπο του χαϊδεύοντας τρυφερά τις ξανθές τούφες των μαλλιών του προς τα πίσω.

«Συγνώμη, αγάπη μου. Δεν είναι ότι ζηλεύω ή θέλω να μειώσω αυτό που αισθάνεσαι. Απλά νιώθω ότι υστερώ. Τρέμω στην ιδέα πως στο τέλος θα σε απογοητεύσω. Ήδη σε αναγκάζω να περιμένεις καρτερικά. Αν ήταν κάποια άλλη, θα ήξερε πώς να σε ικανοποιήσει»

«Ρόουζ, αν ήταν κάποια άλλη, θα την είχα πηδήξει μέσα στα πρώτα δεκαπέντε λεπτά και τώρα θα κοιμόμουν μόνος στο κρεβάτι μου. Αλλά δε θέλω αυτό. Δε με νοιάζει να εκτονώσω τη σεξουαλική μου ένταση. Μαζί σου νιώθω αποδεκτός, νιώθω άφθαρτος. Μαζί σου σταματάει ο χρόνος και η Γη και η καρδιά μου. Ναι, σίγουρα η σωματική έκφραση είναι πολύ σημαντική σε μία σχέση, όμως σε ένα τέτοιο δέσιμο, τόσο έντονο όπως το δικό μας, η απόλαυση δεν προέρχεται από την ικανότητα, αλλά από την επιθυμία. Και σε επιθυμώ όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο, Ρόουζ»

«Και εγώ! Και ο μόνος λόγος που θα ήθελα να ήμουν πιο έμπειρη, θα ήταν για να μπορούσα να στο έδειχνα καλύτερα»

«Δεν υπάρχει καλύτερος τρόπος να μου το δείξεις, από το να μου προσφέρεις αυτό που δεν έχεις προσφέρει σε κανέναν άλλον. Και για να σου φύγουν αυτές οι ανόητες εμμονές από το μυαλουδάκι σου, θα σου πω ότι πιο δύσκολο είναι να ικανοποιηθεί η γυναίκα και όχι ο άνδρας. Ο άνδρας πάντα θα φτάσει σε οργασμό με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο. Οπότε είναι πολύ απίθανο να με απογοητεύσεις», χαμογέλασε ο Σκόρπιους προσπαθώντας να την κάνει να αισθανθεί πιο σίγουρη για τον εαυτό της.

«Ναι, αλλά δε θέλω απλά να έρθεις σε οργασμό. Θέλω να είμαι εγώ αυτή που θα στον έχει προκαλέσει», επέμεινε.

«Μωρό μου, πλάκα μου κάνεις; Μπορείς να με φέρεις και μόνο με το βλέμμα σου!», εξανέστη ο Σκόρπιους.

«Και τότε πώς και δεν έχεις έρθει ακόμα;», γέλασε πειραχτικά εκείνη.

«Με τη δύναμη της θέλησης», απάντησε εύθυμα ο Μάλφοϋ. «Μμμ, όταν σε είδα με αυτές τις ζαρτιέρες, νόμιζα θα εκσπερματώσω μέσα στο μποξεράκι μου», έκλεισε απολαυστικά τα μάτια του αναπολώντας τη στιγμή. «Δε σε είχα για τέτοιο κοριτσάκι», την κοίταξε δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη του.

«Η Λίλι ευθύνεται για αυτό», απάντησε χαμογελώντας η Ρόουζ. «Εκείνη επέμενε να ανανεώσω τη γκαρνταρόμπα μου προς το πιο αισθησιακό»

«Χμμ, θύμισε μου να την ευχαριστήσω αύριο», είπε ο Σκόρπιους και έσκυψε να φιλήσει ξανά την αγαπημένη του, όταν εκείνη τραβήχτηκε ελαφρά προς μεγάλη δυσαρέστηση του.

«Τώρα που είπες αύριο, πρέπει να σου θυμίσω επίσης να είσαι όσο πιο απόμακρος γίνεται, να μη με κοιτάς καν. Ο Άλμπους θα παραμονεύει σαν κέρβερος!», τον κοίταξε σοβαρά.

Ο Σκόρπιους έβγαλε ένα παραπονιάρικο ήχο και κρύφτηκε στο λαιμό της.

«Γιατί πρέπει να τον αναφέρεις και να μου χαλάς τη διάθεση;», γόγγυξε.

«Συγνώμη, μωρό μου, αλλά δεν πρέπει να το ξεχνάμε. Ήδη σκυλιάζει που δε μπορεί να παρακολουθεί τι κάνουμε στον κοιτώνα», τον χάιδεψε παρηγορητικά στους ώμους.

«Ευτυχώς! Δε νομίζω να εκτιμούσε και πολύ αν μας έβλεπε γυμνούς στο κρεβάτι σου. Και άντε μετά να πίστευε πως δεν κάναμε τίποτα!»

«Ε, τότε, μήπως να του δίναμε δίκιο και να κάναμε;», είπε προκλητικά η Ρόουζ, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους αντιλήφθηκε ότι η φωνή της έτρεμε ελαφρά.

«Ένα βήμα τη φορά, Ρόζι. Έχουμε να περάσουμε πολλές νύχτες μαζί. Προς το παρόν μού φτάνει να κοιμηθούμε μαζί αγκαλιά»

«Αλήθεια;», ρώτησε διστακτικά, ωστόσο με κάποιο ίχνος ανακούφισης.

«Αλήθεια», απάντησε με σιγουριά ο ξανθός μάγος φιλώντας απαλά την αγαπημένη του.

Η Ρόουζ ανταπέδωσε χαρούμενη το φιλί και την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή οι δύο νέοι βρέθηκαν κάτω από τα πορφυρά σκεπάσματα της. Φιλήθηκαν μία τελευταία φορά για καληνύχτα και ύστερα παραδόθηκαν σε ένα απροβλημάτιστο ύπνο.

* * *

_**Oh, l'amour, l'amour!**_

**_at Helen: Ουάου! Σχολείο! Δηλαδή, αλήθεια; Από τον τρόπο που γράφεις, μοιάζεις πολύ πιο ώριμη! Πες μου ότι είσαι ακόμα στο Γυμνάσιο και θα φάω τη φράντζα μου! Ευχαριστώ άλλη μία φορά για _****_την ενθάρρυνση και _****_τα σχόλια σου, όσο πιο πολλά, τόσο πιο καλά :) Μικρούλα συμβουλή: Αν σου αρέσει η συγγραφή, keep practising και κάποια στιγμή θα βρεις το προσωπικό σου ύφος που θα σε ικανοποιεί._**

**_at Rainlover: Ευχαριστώ! Τα λόγια σου με συγκινούν! Έχω ακόμα πολλές ρομαντικές σκηνές στο μανίκι για αυτούς τους δύο :)_**

**_Προς υπόλοιπους αναγνώστες: Αφήστε και εσείς καμία λέξη, ορέ παιδιά!_**

**_ΧΧΧ _**


	6. Κεφάλαιο 6

**____****__****Και η ιστορία μας προχωράει! Καλή απόλαυση!**

**____****Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 6: ΑΠΟΚΑΛΥΨΕΙΣ**

Στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της αριστούχου στο έκτο πάτωμα του κάστρου του Χόγκουαρτς το ρολόι πάνω από το τζάκι σήμανε οκτώ το πρωί. Δύο κορμιά αναδεύτηκαν στο πορφυρό κρεβάτι και ένα ξανθό κεφάλι ξεπρόβαλε μέσα από τα σκεπάσματα. Έψαξε και βρήκε το όμορφο πρόσωπο δίπλα του και άφησε ένα απαλό φιλί στην άκρη της χαριτωμένης μυτούλας.

«Καλημέρα», ακούστηκε μία ακόμα νυσταγμένη, αλλά αρρενωπή χροιά.

Δύο μπλε μάτια πετάρισαν προσπαθώντας να διώξουν τον ύπνο.

«Καλημέρα», ανταπέδωσε μία λεπτή φωνούλα ακολουθούμενη από ένα ζεστό χαμόγελο.

Δύο ζευγάρια χείλη ενώθηκαν σε μία στιγμιαία επαφή.

«Πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ για τον αγώνα. Θα σε δω στο γήπεδο, ναι;»

Ο ξανθός νέος φίλησε το μέτωπο της αγαπημένης του που του έγνευσε καταφατικά και σηκώθηκε με μία κίνηση από το κρεβάτι. Χαζεύοντας την ενόσω φορούσε το εσώρουχο του, έφυγε σιγά από το δωμάτιο της και κατευθύνθηκε στη διπλανή πόρτα και το δικό του δωμάτιο. Πλύθηκε γρήγορα στο μπάνιο και επέστρεψε, για να φορέσει τη στολή του. Με τον εξοπλισμό του στο χέρι, βγήκε από τον κοιτώνα σφυρίζοντας εύθυμα.

Ήταν πολύ ευδιάθετος. Η πρώτη εβδομάδα μετά τις διακοπές είχε περάσει υπέροχα. Μπορεί όλη την ημέρα να έπρεπε να προσέχει τη συμπεριφορά του, για να μην προδώσει τη σχέση τους, αλλά κάθε βράδυ κοιμόταν αγκαλιά με την πιο πανώρια ύπαρξη που είχε πατήσει ποτέ το ποδαράκι της στη Γη. Η αλήθεια είναι πως υπέφερε σημαντικά από τις επιμένουσες στύσεις, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε. Δε θα άλλαζε την εμπειρία του να ξαπλώνει γυμνός δίπλα στο γυμνό κορμί της Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ούτε για όλες τις πορνοστάρ του κόσμου. Η πρώτη αμηχανία είχε περάσει και πλέον τα αγγίσματα είχαν γίνει πιο τολμηρά και η οικειότητα πιο απτή. Δεν είχαν επιδοθεί σε κάποια παραπάνω σωματική δραστηριότητα, όμως όλα αυτά θα έρχονταν και ο Σκόρπιους απολάμβανε την κάθε στιγμή δίχως να βιάζεται καθόλου.

Μπήκε στη μεγάλη αίθουσα που σερβιρόταν το πρωινό και που καθότι Σάββατο και ακόμα πολύ πρωί ήταν σχετικά άδεια. Τσίμπησε κάτι ελαφρύ και ξανασηκώθηκε, για να κατευθυνθεί στο γήπεδο του Κουίντιτς. Σήμερα ήταν πολύ σημαντικός αγώνας. Πρώτον έπαιζαν ενάντια στους Γκρίφιντορ που ήταν πρώτοι στην κατάταξη και μακράν οι πιο δύσκολοι αντίπαλοι. Έπρεπε να τους κερδίσουν οπωσδήποτε, για να έχουν ελπίδα να πάρουν το πρωτάθλημα. Και δεύτερον και σπουδαιότερο η Ρόουζ θα ερχόταν να παρακολουθήσει το παιχνίδι.

Του το είχε πει χθες το βράδυ, όταν μετά από μία μεγάλη μέρα μακριά, ζουζούνιζαν τρυφερά στο κρεβάτι λίγο πριν πέσουν για ύπνο. Τα νέα έκαναν το πρόσωπο του Σκόρπιους να φωτιστεί σαν ολόγιομο φεγγάρι. Η Ρόουζ δεν παρακολουθούσε ποτέ Κουίντιτς. Το έβρισκε βαρετό και ανούσιο. Όμως θα ερχόταν αύριο για να τον δει να παίζει. Είχε βρει ευκαιρία που θα αγωνίζονταν με τους Γκρίφιντορ, ώστε να μην κινήσει τις υποψίες του Άλμπους, καθότι ο μεσαίος Πότερ ήταν αρχηγός και ανιχνευτής της ομάδας του οίκου.

Ο νεαρός Σλίδεριν ένιωθε ταυτόχρονα ενθουσιασμένος και αγχωμένος. Ήθελε να κάνει το καλύτερο παιχνίδι της ζωής του, για να κερδίσει τους Γκρίφιντορ και τον ξιπασμένο Πότερ, αλλά ταυτόχρονα και το σεβασμό της κοπέλας του· να της αποδείξει ότι σε κάτι ήταν πραγματικά πολύ καλός. Δεν ήταν πως η Ρόουζ αμφέβαλε ποτέ για τις ικανότητες του, όμως ήταν εξ αρχής δύσκολο να συναγωνιστείς με την τελειότερη μάγισσα στην ιστορία του Χόγκουαρτς.

Αποφασισμένος να τα δώσει όλα μπήκε στα αποδυτήρια περιμένοντας και τους υπόλοιπους παίκτες. Αυτό που χρειαζόταν περισσότερο τώρα, ήταν ένας εμψυχωτικός εναρκτήριος λόγος και ο Σκόρπιους σκέφθηκε αυτάρεσκα πως από πάντα του ήταν καλός στα λόγια.

* * *

Ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι καθόταν στις κερκίδες πίσω από το τέρμα των Σλίδεριν και περίμενε να ξεκινήσει ο αγώνας. Οι θεατές ήταν ακόμα ολιγάριθμοι, καθότι έκανε πολύ κρύο και όλοι προτιμούσαν να εγκαταλείψουν τελευταία στιγμή τη θαλπωρή του κάστρου. Εκείνος, ωστόσο, είχε έρθει από τους πρώτους, για να πιάσει καλή θέση. Μπορεί ο ίδιος να μην ήταν καλός παίκτης, αλλά ήταν ο πιο πιστός φίλαθλος. Δεν είχε χάσει ούτε αγώνα όσο σπούδαζε στο Χόγκουαρτς, ακόμα και όταν δεν έπαιζαν οι Σλίδεριν, ενώ παρακολουθούσε μετά μανίας το αγγλικό και παγκόσμιο πρωτάθλημα. Αγαπημένη του ομάδα ήταν οι Σέλτον Φοξ, όμως από όταν ο μεγαλύτερος Πότερ ξεκίνησε να παίζει επαγγελματικά για εκείνους, είχε μπει στη διαδικασία να αναθεωρήσει.

Βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στο κάθισμα του και έφερε τα χέρια του στο στόμα του προσπαθώντας να τα ζεστάνει με την ανάσα του. Έριξε μία βαριεστημένη ματιά στο στάδιο γύρω του. Ξαφνικά το βλέμμα του σταμάτησε στις κερκίδες αριστερά και η έξαψη τον κατέκλεισε. Δύο κοκκινομάλλες κοπέλες καταλάμβαναν δύο θέσεις στην πρώτη σειρά και ο Ζαμπίνι χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό έτρεξε σαν αστραπή και άλλαξε κερκίδες. Πριν καμία από τις δύο αντιληφθεί το οτιδήποτε, είχε στρογγυλοκαθίσει δίπλα τους.

«Καλημέρα, Ρόουζ», είπε στην κοπέλα ακριβώς αριστερά του με το πιο γλυκό του χαμόγελο.

Η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα στράφηκε και τον κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένη. Παρόλα αυτά, προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, τού χαμογέλασε ευγενικά.

«Καλημέρα, Φραντσέσκο»

«Πώς και από εδώ;», την ρώτησε όσο πιο αδιάφορα μπορούσε.

«Ήρθα να δω τον αγώνα», απάντησε λες και έλεγε το πιο φυσικό πράγμα στον κόσμο.

«Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι σου άρεσε το Κουίντιτς. Εκτός και αν έχεις αλλάξει γούστα τώρα τελευταία», της είπε με όσο νόημα χρειαζόταν.

«Για όλα υπάρχει η πρώτη φορά», σχολίασε εκείνη διφορούμενα χαμογελώντας λίγο πιο διαφορετικά από ό,τι συνήθως, ίσως λίγο πιο παιχνιδιάρικα;

Ο Ζαμπίνι δε μπορούσε να είναι απόλυτα σίγουρος, καθότι δεν την ήξερε σχεδόν καθόλου. Όπως οι περισσότεροι μάγοι, την παρατηρούσε από μακριά και την κορόιδευε με τους φίλους του, ώστε να μετριάσει το θαυμασμό του για εκείνη. Σε καμία περίπτωση δε θα τον χάλαγε να του καθόταν, αλλά σε αντίθεση με το Σκόρπιους δε θα έβαζε και τη γάτα του να κλαίει, αν δεν έρχονταν έτσι τα πράγματα. Αυτό βέβαια πριν του μπουν υποψίες πως ο κολλητός του είχε αλλάξει τροπάρι και από εκεί που εχθρευόταν τη νεαρή Γουίζλη πλέον είχε καταντήσει τσιμπούρι στο βρακί της. Τώρα θα έπρεπε να δώσει μεγάλη παράσταση, για να τον ξεμπροστιάσει.

Σκοπός του ήταν να αναγκάσει το Σκόρπιους να του πει την αλήθεια, πράγμα ασύμβατο με ένα Σλίδεριν. Ωστόσο ήταν και ο Φραντσέσκο Σλίδεριν και ήξερε πώς να χρησιμοποιήσει τα όπλα του Σκόρπιους εναντίον του. Δεν το έκανε για να τον τιμωρήσει ούτε για να τον ταπεινώσει. Το έκανε επειδή ήθελε να του αποδείξει ότι τον γνώριζε καλύτερα από τον καθένα.

Ο Φραντσέσκο ήταν βέβαιος πως θα συνέβαιναν έτσι τα πράγματα από την πρώτη στιγμή στο τρένο που ο Σκόρπιους του είπε ότι θα συγκατοικούσε πλέον με τη Γουίζλη. Ήξερε ότι ο Σκόρπιους είχε μεγάλη καψούρα μαζί της και ας μην το παραδεχόταν. Στην αρχή είχε σκεφτεί πως θα του περνούσε μόλις την κατάφερνε, όμως σύντομα αντιλήφθηκε ότι η κατάσταση πήγαινε πολύ πιο βαθιά.

Η συμπεριφορά του είχε αλλάξει άρδην μαζί της. Δεν ήταν πια ο μαλακισμένος εαυτός του. Αδιαμφισβήτητα ο Ζαμπίνι περνούσε γαμάτα με όλες τις βλακείες που έκαναν σαν δίδυμο, αλλά μπορούσε να διακρίνει πάντα μία ανικανοποίητη ανάγκη πίσω από όλες τις πράξεις του φίλου του, μία ανάγκη που εξανεμίστηκε ως δια μαγείας με το που άρχισε να συναναστρέφεται τη Ρόουζ.

Αρχικά ο Φραντσέσκο θύμωσε, πειράχτηκε, ζήλεψε ακόμα. Ποια ήταν αυτή η άγνωστη που ερχόταν να πάρει τη θέση του στη ζωή του Σκόρπιους; Μία ψηλομύτα με τρελά μαλλιά και κοκκαλιάρικο σώμα. Μετά κατάλαβε ότι αν δε δεχόταν τη Ρόουζ, θα έχανε για πάντα το Σκόρπιους και ακόμα πιο μετά συνειδητοποίησε ότι δε χρειαζόταν πια τον παλιό Σκόρπιους. Ο φίλος του είχε μεγαλώσει και μαζί με εκείνον είχε μεγάλωσε και αυτός.

Βρίσκονταν και οι δύο στο μεταίχμιο μεταξύ εφηβείας και ενηλικίωσης και το μόνο που χρειαζόταν ήταν να συγκεντρώσουν όλο το θάρρος τους και να πέσουν στο κενό. Φυσικά υπήρχε πάντα η περίπτωση να φάνε σκατά στην πορεία, όμως ο Ζαμπίνι ήταν αισιόδοξος ως άνθρωπος και διέθετε αυτήν την ορμή που έχουν όλοι οι νέοι και η οποία, χωρίς να το ξέρουν, πηγάζει από τη γονιδιακή παραμυθία του ότι τα σκατά έρχονται ό,τι και αν κάνεις.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή οι θύρες των αποδυτηρίων άνοιξαν και οι δύο ομάδες άρχισαν να βγαίνουν στον αγωνιστικό χώρο. Ο Ζαμπίνι ξεχώρισε αμέσως το Σκόρπιους με τα ξανθά, σχεδόν χρυσά του μαλλιά, την ψηλή κορμοστασιά και το σήμα του αρχηγού στο αριστερό του πέτο. Τον είδε να σκανάρει εναγωνίως τις κερκίδες των θεατών και να χαμογελά πλατιά. Αμέσως μετά, ωστόσο, πρόσεξε τον Ιταλό και το χαμόγελο πάγωσε στα χείλη του. Δίχως να το πολυσκεφτεί σκαρφάλωσε στη σκούπα του και πέταξε προς το μέρος τους.

«Ζαμπίνι, τι δουλειά έχεις να κάθεσαι εδώ;», γρύλλισε μέσα από τα δόντια του.

Ο μελαμψός Σλίδεριν ετοιμαζόταν να απαντήσει, όταν μία εξίσου άγρια φωνή τον διέκοψε πριν ξεκινήσει.

«Αυτό ακριβώς αναρωτιέμαι και εγώ»

Δύο Σλίδεριν και δύο Γκρίφιντορ γύρισαν και κοίταξαν το νεαρό με τα ατίθασα μαλλιά και τα γαλάζια μάτια που είχε μιλήσει ισορροπώντας εξαίσια πάνω στη σκούπα του.

«Γιατί να είμαι μόνος μου, όταν εδώ έχω τόσο όμορφη συντροφιά», απάντησε μαγιόρικα ο νεαρός μάγος απευθυνόμενος και στους δύο παίκτες.

Το αίμα του Σκόρπιους ανέβηκε όλο στο κεφάλι του. Ήθελε να πιάσει το Ζαμπίνι από το γιακά και να τον πετάξει στο χώμα καμιά εκατοσταριά μέτρα κάτω. Τότε όμως είδε το μικρό υιό Πότερ να πλησιάζει τον Ιταλό με ακόμα πιο επιθετικές διαθέσεις.

«Να φύγεις μακριά τους! Δε θα το ξαναπώ!», έγρουξε σε απόσταση εκατοστών από το πρόσωπο του δεκαεπτάχρονου μάγου.

Αμέσως η Ρόουζ σηκώθηκε όρθια.

«Άλμπους, πώς τολμάς!», φώναξε κοιτώντας απειλητικά τον ξάδερφο της.

«Ρόουζ, μην ανακατεύεσαι!», της ανταπάντησε απότομα εκείνος.

Τα μάγουλα της κοκκινομάλλας μάγισσας πυρακτώθηκαν στη στιγμή.

«Δεν έχεις κανένα δικαίωμα να μου λες τι να κάνω και τι όχι. Και αν εμείς θέλουμε να κάτσουμε δίπλα στο Φραντσέσκο, δε μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα για αυτό», απάντησε η νεαρή Γουίζλη με σταθερή, αλλά έντονη φωνή.

«Έχει δίκιο, Αλ», επενέβη πιο πυροσβεστικά και η μικρή Πότερ.

Ο αρχηγός των Γκρίφιντορ έμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα να κοιτάζει την αδερφή και την ξαδέρφη του με μία απορημένη και ταυτόχρονα εξοργισμένη έκφραση. Φαινόταν να δίνει μία εσωτερική μάχη με τον εαυτό του, η οποία κανείς δεν έμαθε πώς τελείωσε, επειδή τότε ακούστηκε το σφύριγμα του καθηγητή Γουντ που ήταν ο προπονητής του Κουίντιτς και δήλωνε ότι ξεκινούσε ο αγώνας.

«Εμείς θα τα πούμε αργότερα», μούγκρισε τελικά ο Πότερ απευθυνόμενος στις δύο θηλυκές συγγενείς του και αφού έριξε ένα βλέμμα τουλάχιστον τρομακτικό στο Ζαμπίνι, άρχισε να κατηφορίζει προς το κέντρο του γηπέδου.

Ο Σκόρπιους ακολούθησε σε απόσταση ασφαλείας, αφού η γλυκιά ματιά του συνάντησε για ένα κλάσμα του δευτερολέπτου εκείνη της Ρόουζ και η μοχθηρή ματιά του τη σιχαμένα υπερφίαλη του Ιταλού. Οι μύες του σαγονιού του συσπάστηκαν επίπονα και μόνο στη σκέψη του μελαμψού Σλίδεριν. Κατέφτασε στο χώμα θέλοντας στην κυριολεξία να τον σπάσει στο ξύλο.

Πλησίασε τον προπονητή και την κυρία Στορμ των Ανθρώπινων Επιστημών που θα διαιτήτευε σήμερα. Ο Γουντ ανάγκασε τους δύο αρχηγούς να ανταλλάξουν χειραψία, η οποία έμοιαζε περισσότερο με μπρα ντε φερ, και ύστερα σφύριξε την έναρξη του παιχνιδιού. Αμέσως δεκατέσσερις μάγοι με κόκκινες και πράσινες στολές εξυψώθηκαν στον αέρα.

Ο Σκόρπιους έπαιζε στη θέση του κυνηγού και σήμερα σκόπευε να σκοράρει όσους περισσότερους πόντους μπορούσε μέχρι οι ανιχνευτές να πιάσουν τη χρυσή σφαίρα. Θα το έκανε όχι μόνο για να εντυπωσιάσει τη Ρόουζ, αλλά κυρίως για να βγάλει όλη την ένταση που τού είχε προκαλέσει η συμπεριφορά του Ζαμπίνι και του Πότερ. Αν ήταν δυνατό, αυτή τη στιγμή θα σκότωνε άνθρωπο και οι αντίπαλοι του θα ήταν αυτοί που θα δέχονταν την οργή του.

Πράγματι μέχρι το τέλος του αγώνα ο Σκόρπιους είχε επιδοθεί σε _one man show_. Η καφέ μπάλα βρισκόταν συνεχώς στα χέρια του και κατά επέκταση πίσω από τα τέρματα των Γκρίφιντορ. Η θεά Τύχη πρέπει να ήταν με το μέρος του, επειδή η χρυσή σφαίρα άργησε να εμφανιστεί κατά περίπου μία ώρα και έτσι ο Σκόρπιους είχε όλο το χρόνο να ξεσπάσει τα νεύρα του και να ξεθυμάνει. Ταυτόχρονα, ωστόσο, ο Ζαμπίνι τροφοδοτούσε διαρκώς το θυμό του, καθότι όσες φορές κατάφερε να κοιτάξει προς τις κερκίδες που καθόταν η Ρόουζ, ο Ιταλός της ψιθύριζε στο αυτί και εκείνη κουνούσε καταφατικά το κεφάλι με ενδιαφέρον. Η φούρια του δε μετριάστηκε, ούτε όταν ο Μπολ έπιασε τη χρυσή σφαίρα για τους Σλίδεριν σημαίνοντας τη λήξη του αγώνα και την πολυπόθητη νίκη.

Ο Σκόρπιους έριξε ένα τελευταίο βλέμμα προς την κατεύθυνση των αντικειμένων του πόθου του και της μάνητας του ταυτόχρονα και είδε το Φραντσέσκο να μην προσέχει το γήπεδο, αλλά τη Ρόουζ γδύνοντας την με τα μάτια. Ο ξανθός μάγος ούτε ήθελε να σκεφτεί τι πρόστυχες σκέψεις κατέκλυζαν εκείνη τη στιγμή το μυαλό του υποχθόνιου Σλίδεριν και για αυτό προτίμησε να κατέβει κατευθείαν στα αποδυτήρια και να μην πάει κοντά τους, επειδή δε θα μπορούσε να ελέγξει την αντίδραση του.

Άκουγε χωρίς ενδιαφέρον τους συμπαίκτες του να αλληλοσυγχαίρονται και να σχολιάζουν το παιχνίδι, ενώ εκείνος σχεδίαζε τρόπους να δολοφονήσει το Ζαμπίνι χωρίς να πέσουν οι υποψίες πάνω του. Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως ο Φλίτον, ο τερματοφύλακας των Σλίδεριν, είπε κάτι που τράβηξε αμέσως την προσοχή του.

«Ρε, είδατε; Ήρθε και η Γουίζλη στον αγώνα!»

«Ναι! Το τελείως άκυρο! Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ στο Κουίντιτς!», σχολίασε και ο Μπολ.

«Καθόταν με το Ζαμπίνι. Λέτε να παίζει τίποτα; Θα φάω τα μαλλιά μου, αν ο Ζαμπίνι κατάφερε τη Γουίζλη!», αναφώνησε ο δεύτερος κυνηγός τους, ο Χήρθ.

«Έι, Μάλφοϋ, ξέρεις τίποτα;», ρώτησε ο Φλίτον.

Ο Σκόρπιους έκανε πως δεν είχε ιδέα για τι πράγμα μιλούσε ο μεγαλόσωμος μάγος.

«Σαν;», είπε αδιάφορα.

«Για τη Γουίζλη και το Ζαμπίνι ντε!», επεξήγησε εκείνος.

«Αν είσαι τόσο κουτσομπόλα, Φλίτον, γιατί δε ρωτάς τον ίδιο;», απάντησε σκοτισμένα ο Σκόρπιους και έφυγε από τα αποδυτήρια αφήνοντας εμβρόντητους τους υπόλοιπους έξι Σλίδεριν.

«Τι στο διάολο έπαθε;», ρώτησε ο Φλίτον.

«Θα θύμωσε που ο Ιταλός του πήρε τη μπουκιά μέσα από το στόμα», κάγχασε ο Ράντγκηρ, ο ένας από τους δύο κρούστες.

Οι συμπαίκτες του γέλασαν με το πάθημα του αρχηγού τους και συνέχισαν να μιλάνε για τον αγώνα.

* * *

Ο Σκόρπιους επέστρεψε κακόκεφος στον κοιτώνα του. Ευτυχώς η Ρόουζ δε βρισκόταν εκεί. Δεν ήθελε να τον δει έτσι και τού ήταν αδύνατο να συγκρατήσει τα νεύρα του. Και όσο περισσότερο θα έβλεπε το γλυκό πρόσωπο της, τόσο περισσότερο θα τού ερχόταν στο μυαλό ο Ζαμπίνι και θα τού άναβαν τα λαμπάκια. Κατευθύνθηκε στο δωμάτιο του και ετοιμαζόταν να μπει για μπάνιο, όταν χτύπησε το πορτρέτο του σαλονιού. Ο Σκόρπιους πήγε να ανοίξει δίχως να μπει στη διαδικασία να σκεφτεί ποιος μπορεί να είναι. Όποιος και αν ήταν θα τον έδιωχνε κακήν κακώς.

Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη πίσω από το πορτρέτο στεκόταν ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι. Τον κοιτούσε με ένα θριαμβευτικό χαμόγελο και ο Σκόρπιους με το ζόρι κρατήθηκε να μην του χώσει μπουνιά στην ήδη κοκκινισμένη από το κρύο μύτη του.

«Ζαμπίνι, πάρε δρόμο», έγρουξε και έκανε να κλείσει το πορτρέτο.

«Α-α-α!», αντήχησε αρνητικά ο Ιταλός και έβαλε το χέρι του για αντίσταση.

«Τι θες, ρε αδερφάκι μου;», άναψε ο Σκόρπιους.

«Ήρθα να σε συγχαρώ και να σου πω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό», απάντησε χαμογελώντας ακόμα πιο πλατιά εκείνος.

«Και τι είναι αυτό;», ρώτησε χωρίς ενδιαφέρον ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ.

«Θα συναντήσω μία κοπέλα απόψε στον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας», έλαμψαν τα μάτια του Ζαμπίνι.

«Αυτό ήταν το τόσο σημαντικό;», παρατήρησε βαριεστημένα ο Σκόρπιους.

Ο Πύργος της Αστρονομίας ήταν το περιβόητο σημείο του Χόγκουαρτς που ο Ζαμπίνι έκλεινε τα πονηρά ραντεβού του. Η συχνότητα αυτών των συναντήσεων ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που ο Σκόρπιους είχε χάσει εδώ και καιρό το μέτρημα και το ενδιαφέρον του.

«Όχι, το σημαντικό δεν είναι ότι θα πάω με μία κοπέλα στον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας, αλλά με ποια κοπέλα θα πάω. Για ρώτα με. Με ποια θα πάω; Με ποια θα πάω;»

Ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε να αναδεύεται ενοχλημένα στη θέση του.

«Με ποια θα πας;», ρώτησε με τα μηλίγγια του να χτυπάνε δυνατά.

«Με τη Ρόουζ!», απάντησε φωνάζοντας σχεδόν ο Ζαμπίνι.

Ο Σκόρπιους τον τράβηξε από το χιτώνα και τον έσπρωξε μέσα στο σαλόνι κλείνοντας δυνατά το πορτραίτο πίσω του, αφού πρώτα βεβαιώθηκε με μία γρήγορη ματιά πως ο διάδρομος ήταν έρημος.

«Με ποια Ρόουζ; Τη δική μου Ρόουζ; Τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη;», πέταξαν φωτιές τα γκρι μάτια του Μάλφοϋ.

«Από πότε είναι δική σου, φίλε μου;», ρώτησε κοροϊδευτικά ο Ιταλός.

«Ζήτησες από τη Ρόουζ να σε συναντήσει στον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας;», γρύλισε απειλητικά ο ξανθός μάγος μη δίνοντας προσοχή στην παρατήρηση του Σλίδεριν.

«Ναι, γιατί υπάρχει πρόβλημα; Ελεύθερα παιδιά είμαστε και τα δύο! Καιρός να ενώσουμε τις μοναξιές μας», ειρωνεύτηκε ο Φραντσέσκο παίζοντας τα φρύδια του με νόημα.

Αυτό ήταν! Ο Σκόρπιους είχε αντέξει πολλά, αλλά όχι και αυτό! Αυτό ήταν καθαρή προδοσία και ο προδότης έπρεπε να πληρώσει! Χωρίς να σκεφτεί δευτερόλεπτο παραπάνω όρμησε πάνω στο μέχρι πρότινος φίλο του που αποδείχθηκε φίδι κολοβό στον κόρφο του και του έχωσε ένα δυνατό ντιρέκτ ανάμεσα στα μάτια. Ο Ζαμπίνι περισσότερο από την έκπληξη και λιγότερο από τη δύναμη πισωπάτησε και κούνησε το κεφάλι του σαν χαμένος. Έτσι, ο Σκόρπιους βρήκε την ευκαιρία να του καταφέρει άλλες δύο γερές μπουνιές πριν ο Φραντσέσκο καταλάβει τι γίνεται και αρχίσει να χτυπά πίσω. Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε το χέρι του μελαμψού αγοριού να τον βρίσκει κατευθείαν στο δεξί του φρύδι και να του το σκίζει. Μπορούσε να αισθανθεί ήδη το αίμα να κυλά, αλλά αυτό μεγάλωσε ακόμα περισσότερο τη φούρια του.

Με μία κίνηση τον ξάπλωσε στο πάτωμα και άρχισε να τον γρονθοκοπεί με όλο του το μένος. Ωστόσο, ο Ζαμπίνι αντιστεκόταν σθεναρά και σε κάποια στιγμή απροσεξίας του Σκόρπιους τον πέταξε από πάνω του και σηκώθηκε όρθιος προσπαθώντας να βρει την αναπνοή του. Τότε ο Σκόρπιους έβγαλε μία κραυγή και έτρεξε καταπάνω του με το κεφάλι του σκυμμένο σαν πολιορκητικός κριός. Ούτε που άκουσε την παράκληση του Ζαμπίνι να περιμένει. Τον έσυρε με την ορμή του ως τον πέτρινο τοίχο παρασέρνοντας μαζί το τραπεζάκι του σαλονιού και μία πολυθρόνα. Το σώμα του Ζαμπίνι προσέκρουσε στη σκληρή επιφάνεια με ένα ηχηρό γδούπο και το πρόσωπο του όμορφου αγοριού συσπάστηκε από τον πόνο.

«Τη Ρόουζ μου, ρε μαλάκα! Από όλα τα κορίτσια τη Ρόουζ μου!», φώναξε έξαλλος ο Σκόρπιους βαρώντας την κοιλιακή χώρα του Φραντσέσκο δίχως να απομακρυνθεί σπιθαμή από πάνω του.

«Της ζήτησα βοήθεια», ψέλλισε ακατάληπτα ο Ζαμπίνι μέσα από βαθιές αναπνοές οδύνης.

«Τι είπες;», ρώτησε απορημένα ο Σκόρπιους σταματώντας τη γροθιά του σε απόσταση απειλής από το κεφάλι του Ιταλού, ενώ με το άλλο συνέχιζε να τον κρατάει γερά από το γιακά του πουκαμίσου του.

«Της ζήτησα βοήθεια!», ούρλιαξε σχεδόν ο μελαμψός μάγος. «Της ζήτησα να με βοηθήσει με μία εργασία στην αστρονομία! Ήξερα ότι θα ψάρωνες και ήθελα να σε ξεμπροστιάσω», επεξήγησε μορφάζοντας ο Φραντσέσκο.

Ο Σκόρπιους έμεινε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα να παρατηρεί το Ζαμπίνι προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει, αν μπορούσε να τον πιστέψει. Ύστερα κατέβασε αργά τα χέρια του και πισωπάτησε αρκετά βήματα. Έφτασε μέχρι τον καναπέ και έκατσε στο μπράτσο κουρασμένος και λαχανιασμένος με τις παλάμες του στα γόνατα του. Ο Φραντσέσκο έφερε μαλακά τα δάχτυλα του στη μύτη του.

«Μού την έσπασες, παλιογαμιόλη», έγρουξε.

Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωθε τους κόμπους των χεριών του να πρήζονται ήδη από τα χτυπήματα, ενώ το αίμα από το σκίσιμο είχε τρέξει μέχρι το στόμα του μεταφέροντας τη μεταλλική του γεύση. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν ευτυχισμένος. Η ξάδερφος του δεν είχε προσπαθήσει να κλέψει την κοπέλα του. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να μάθει την αλήθεια και για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο ο Σκόρπιους αυτό το βρήκε ανακουφιστικό.

«Έλα, πάμε μέσα να σε καθαρίσω», είπε στον αιμορραγόντα Σλίδεριν και κατευθύνθηκε προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα του αγκομαχώντας, με το Ζαμπίνι να τον ακολουθεί σε πλείστα χειρότερη κατάσταση.

* * *

Μερικά ξόρκια αργότερα οι δύο μάγοι είχαν επανέλθει στους φυσιολογικούς εαυτούς τους. Ο Σκόρπιους ντυνόταν μετά το μπάνιο που είχε κάνει και ο Ζαμπίνι καθόταν χαλαρός στο κρεβάτι του κοροϊδεύοντας τον ως συνήθως. Λίγο πριν του είχε παραδεχθεί τον έρωτα του για τη Γουίζλη και μάλιστα του είχε αποκαλύψει πως εδώ και τρεις εβδομάδες ήταν ζευγάρι. Ο Ζαμπίνι με τη σειρά του τον είχε καθησυχάσει ότι η Ρόουζ ήταν ξαφνικά φιλική μαζί του εξαιτίας του και μόνο. Ήταν ο κολλητός του, δε μπορούσε να τού φέρεται με αγένεια.

«Μη βάλεις το μπορντό, Σκόρπιους, δεν αναδεικνύει τα μάτια σου», είπε ο Ιταλός με προσποιητά γκεΐστικη φωνή την ώρα που ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ φορούσε ένα σκούρο κόκκινο πουλόβερ.

«Γαμήσου», ανταπάντησε εκείνος γελώντας.

Ήταν Σάββατο και όπως κάθε Σαββατοκύριακο οι μαθητές είχαν τη δυνατότητα να φορέσουν διαφορετικά ρούχα από τις στολές τους. Ο Σκόρπιους έριξε μία ματιά στο είδωλο του στον καθρέφτη. Λες να είχε δίκιο ο βλαμμένος; Ναι, ίσως το μπορντό δεν του πήγαινε και τόσο. Καλύτερα να μην το διακινδύνευε, ήθελε να είναι πάντα φιγουρίνι για χάρη της αγαπημένης του. Προσποιούμενος ότι ανακάλυψε μία τρύπα στο ύφασμα, έβγαλε τη μπλούζα και φόρεσε μία γκρι που ήξερε πως είναι το χρώμα του.

«Άντε, έτοιμος; Σαν γκομενίτσα κάνεις», ρώτησε βαριεστημένα ο Φραντσέσκο.

«Ε, εσένα περιμένω», αντέκρουσε πειραχτικά ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν ανοίγοντας την πόρτα του δωματίου του και βγαίνοντας στο σαλόνι.

Η Ρόουζ δεν είχε επιστρέψει και ο Σκόρπιους σκέφτηκε πως είτε θα διάβαζε στη βιβλιοθήκη είτε το πιθανότερο θα τα άκουγε από το διαολεμένο Πότερ για το φέρσιμο της στον αγώνα. Η διάθεση του Γκρίφιντορ θα ήταν σίγουρα πολύ χειρότερη λόγω της ήττας τους και ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε απέραντη θλίψη για αυτά που θα τράβαγε το μωρό του και μία απίστευτη ανάγκη να την προστατεύσει. Γνώριζε, εν τούτοις, ότι δε μπορούσε προς το παρόν να κάνει τίποτα και θα χειροτέρευε τα πράγματα αν επενέβαινε. Έτσι, κατέβηκε με το Ζαμπίνι στη μεγάλη αίθουσα προσπαθώντας να μην την συλλογίζεται πολύ.

Πράγμα ακατόρθωτο από μόνο του, πόσω μάλλον που ο Ιταλός δεν είχε όρεξη να ασχοληθεί με τίποτα άλλο από το να πληροφορηθεί τις πάσες λεπτομέρειες της σχέσης του με τη νεαρή Γουίζλη. Του έκανε κανονική ανάκριση και δεν πτοούταν καθόλου από τις μονολεκτικές απαντήσεις του Σκόρπιους, συνέχιζε ακάθεκτος. Και πώς έγινε, και πότε έγινε, και γιατί έγινε, και τι έγινε, ερωτήσεις, ερωτήσεις, ερωτήσεις. Μέχρι που έφτασαν στο τραπέζι των Σλίδεριν και πήραν τις θέσεις τους τού είχε ζαλίσει στην κυριολεξία τον έρωτα.

Ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε να τρώει ανόρεχτα ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές προς τους Γκρίφιντορ για να βρει την κοκκινομάλλα που λάτρευε. Την εντόπισε σύντομα παρατηρώντας με δυσφορία τη σκυθρωπιασμένη έκφραση που κοσμούσε το γλυκό της μουτράκι. Την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή το βλέμμα του τραβήχτηκε από τη δολοφονική ματιά που προόριζε ο Άλμπους Πότερ αποκλειστικά για εκείνον. Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν προετοιμασμένος να αποδεχθεί αυτή τη σιωπηλή μονομαχία και να μην κατεβάσει το κεφάλι του παρά μόνο μετά τον ξιπασμένο μάγο· και θα τα είχε καταφέρει μία χαρά, αν δεν αποσπόταν από μία ερώτηση του Φραντσέσκο.

«Τι;», μουρμούρισε, επειδή δεν είχε ακούσει καλά, δίχως ακόμα να πάρει τα μάτια του από τα μπλε του Πότερ.

«Έβγαλε πολύ αίμα;»

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε το κεφάλι του από την κατάπληξη.

«Τι;», επανέλαβε την ερώτηση του χάνοντας τον αγώνα και κοιτώντας τώρα το φίλο του.

«Όταν την πήδηξες πρώτη φορά, ντε. Έβγαλε πολύ αίμα; Ξέρεις παρθένα και έτσι», ξαναρώτησε ο Ζαμπίνι με ένα ύφος σαν να ρωτούσε το πιο καθημερινό πράγμα στον κόσμο, όπως για παράδειγμα _Μπορείς να μου δώσεις το αλάτι;_.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ έσφιξε τα δόντια του σε σημείο να τα σπάσει.

«Ρε, Ζαμπίνι, έλεος, δηλαδή!», αναφώνησε επικριτικά.

Ο μελαμψός μάγος τον κοίταξε λες και είχε προσγειωθεί μόλις από τον πλανήτη Άρη.

«Σιγά, ρε μαλάκα, τι ρώτησα;», εξανέστη απορημένος.

Ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν του έριξε ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο αποδοκιμασία και συνέχισε να τρώει με θυμωμένες, απότομες κινήσεις. Ο Φραντσέσκο πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και αποφάσισε να βάλει νερό στο κρασί του.

«Οκέι, σόρυ! Δικό μου λάθος! Ξέχασα πως τώρα είσαι καρδούλες, αστεράκια, λουλουδάκια»

«Δεν είμαι καρδούλες, αστεράκια, λουλουδάκια! Απλά σέβομαι τη Ρόουζ. Θα έπρεπε να μάθεις και εσύ να εκτιμάς λίγο τις γυναίκες», του πέταξε με μένος ο κολλητός του.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, έχεις δίκιο», προσποιήθηκε ότι συμφωνούσε ο Ιταλός. «Όμως δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα. Το θέμα είναι πώς ήταν η πρώτη σας φορά»

«Σιγά μη σου πω!», έγρουξε ο Μάλφοϋ.

«Γιατί, ρε φίλε, είσαι τέτοιος τώρα!», παραπονέθηκε ο Ζαμπίνι. «Αφού πάντα τα λέγαμε αυτά μεταξύ μας!»

«Ναι! Όταν πηδούσαμε ξέκωλα στις ντουλάπες», σημείωσε εκνευρισμένα τη διαφορά ο ξανθός μάγος.

«Και τι σημασία έχει αυτό; Το σεξ είναι πάντα σεξ», απόρησε ο Φραντσέσκο.

Ο Σκόρπιους κατέβασε το κουτάλι του και στράφηκε στο φίλο του.

«Όχι, Ζαμπ, το σεξ δεν είναι πάντα σεξ. Αν ενδιαφερόσουν λίγο παραπάνω για τις ερωτικές σου παρτενέρ, θα το είχες καταλάβει μέχρι τώρα», αντέτεινε έντονα.

«Και από πότε μας έγινες εσύ ηθικολόγος;», γέλασε ειρωνικά ο Σλίδεριν.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ επέστρεψε στη θέση του κουνώντας αποδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι του.

Ο Ζαμπίνι έμεινε για λίγα λεπτά σιωπηλός, πριν ξεστομίσει σοβαρά.

«Δεν το έχετε κάνει έτσι;»

«Όχι, δεν το έχουμε κάνει», απάντησε χαμηλόφωνα, αλλά εξοργισμένα ο Σκόρπιους. «Δεν το έχουμε κάνει, αλλά κοιμόμαστε κάθε βράδυ αγκαλιά και θα προτιμούσα χίλιες φορές στη ζωή μου να περίμενα για να νιώσω έτσι και όχι να έχω ξεπαρθενιαστεί από τα δεκατέσσερα. Όσο περίεργο και αν σου φαίνεται αυτό», προσέθεσε υποτιμητικά.

«Πρόσεχε μόνο μη σου βάλει και ζώνη αγνότητας», είπε με κακία ο Ιταλός.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν απάντησε και οι δύο Σλίδεριν έμειναν να τρώνε αμίλητοι και θυμωμένοι.

* * *

Είχε φτάσει δέκα η ώρα το βράδυ και οι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς βρίσκονταν στους κοιτώνες τους. Από τώρα και μέχρι τις έξι η ώρα το πρωί απαγορευόταν η κυκλοφορία στους διαδρόμους. Εν τούτοις η Ρόουζ δε φαινόταν πουθενά. Ως αριστούχος είχε το δικαίωμα να παραμείνει έξω μέχρι τις δώδεκα εποπτεύοντας τους χώρους, ωστόσο κάθε βράδυ έκαναν μαζί τις περιπολίες τους και σήμερα δεν είχε επιστρέψει. Είχε να την δει από το μεσημέρι στην τραπεζαρία.

Μετά τη λεκτική του μάχη με το Ζαμπίνι είχε γυρίσει στον κοιτώνα του να διαβάσει αλλά κυρίως να την περιμένει. Όταν είδε και αργούσε, σκέφτηκε να περάσει από τον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας, για να δει αν είναι εκεί μαζί με τον Ιταλό, αλλά δεν το έκανε. Δεν είχε όρεξη να δει τα μούτρα του ούτε να βάλει υποψίες στη Ρόουζ πως την παρακολουθούσε.

Παρόλα αυτά τα μόρια λογικής τού τελείωναν και περπατούσε σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα στο σαλόνι διχαζόμενος, αν έπρεπε να βγει έξω να την ψάξει ή όχι. Τότε όμως το κάδρο του σαλονιού άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα η Ρόουζ γελώντας ευδιάθετη με το Φραντσέσκο. Με το που τον είδε έτρεξε στο μέρος του και χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του.

«Μωρό μου, μωρό μου! Πόσο μου έλειψες σήμερα», γουργούρισε σαν γατούλα.

Ο Σκόρπιους έσφιξε με τρυφερότητα τα χέρια του γύρω της φιλώντας την απαλά στο κεφάλι. Ταυτόχρονα κοιτούσε με απορημένη δυσαρέσκεια το μελαμψό Σλίδεριν.

«Πού ήσασταν μέχρι τώρα;», ρώτησε προσποιούμενος αδιαφορία χωρίς να αφήσει τη Ρόουζ να απομακρυνθεί χιλιοστό μακριά του.

«Δικό μου λάθος, φίλε», σήκωσε το χέρι του στον αέρα ο Φραντσέσκο απολογούμενος. «Κράτησα την καημένη τη Ρόουζ να με βοηθήσει με την αστρονομία όλο το απόγευμα. Είναι τέλεια δασκάλα. Τα κατάλαβα όλα», χαμογέλασε με ικανοποίηση.

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε συγκαταβατικά το κεφάλι του αλλά με σφιγμένα χείλη.

«Δε θα πρέπει να πας στο δωμάτιο σου; Πρέπει να κάνουμε περιπολία», παρατήρησε με απαθή φωνή.

«Ναι, θα πάω», συμφώνησε ο Ιταλός με κάποια απογοήτευση στο πρόσωπο του.

«Μια στιγμή», παρενέβη η Ρόουζ. «Καλύτερα να τον συνοδεύσουμε. Αν τον πετύχει μόνο του κάποιος άλλος επιμελητής θα έχει πρόβλημα, ενώ έτσι θα είναι σαν να τον έχουμε ήδη επιπλήξει εμείς. Τι λες, αγάπη μου;», ρώτησε κοιτώντας στα μάτια το Σκόρπιους.

«Εντάξει», δέχθηκε ο Μάλφοϋ για να μην πάει κόντρα στην αγαπημένη του και όχι επειδή έδινε δεκάρα για το αν θα έκαναν τσακωτό το Σλίδεριν.

«Τέλεια», χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένη εκείνη. «Πάω μία στιγμή στο μπάνιο και επιστρέφω αμέσως να φύγουμε», είπε και δίνοντας του ένα πεταχτό φιλί έτρεξε στο δωμάτιο της.

Αμήχανη σιωπή απλώθηκε στο χώρο. Οι δύο νέοι έμειναν να κοιτάζονται με σκληρή σαν μάρμαρο έκφραση. Πρώτος μίλησε ο Φραντσέσκο.

«Θέλω να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη, Σκορπ. Έχεις δίκιο, θα έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίζω με πιο σοβαρότητα τη σχέση σου. Η Ρόουζ είναι υπέροχη κοπέλα. Είσαι πολύ τυχερός που την έχεις»

Ο ξανθός μάγος κράτησε το ίδιο πέτρινο ύφος χωρίς να πει τίποτα.

«Της ζήτησα να με βοηθήσει με την αστρονομία για να την γνωρίσω καλύτερα, να δω τι καπνό φουμάρει», συνέχισε να λέει ο Ζαμπίνι. «Δε σου κρύβω ότι στην αρχή φοβόμουν ότι θα σου βάλει τα δύο πόδια σε ένα παπούτσι. Θα είναι από αυτές τις τύπισσες που φοράνε φίμωτρο στους γκόμενους τους και τους σέρνουν δεξιά και αριστερά λέγοντας τους πότε να μιλήσουν, τι να πουν και πώς να φερθούν. Όμως έπεσα τελείως έξω. Η Ρόουζ είναι τρελά ερωτευμένη μαζί σου, Σκορπ. Δεν έχω ξαναδεί άλλον άνθρωπο να σε βλέπει με τόσο θαυμασμό, ούτε καν τους γονείς σου. Κάθε φορά που αναφέρεται σε εσένα τα μάτια της λάμπουν»

Ο Σκόρπιους δε μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει ένα κύμα ενθουσιασμού να τον κατακλύζει στο άκουσμα των λεγομένων του Ζαμπίνι.

«Μπορεί να είμαι μαλάκας και χοντρόπετσος και ανώριμος, αλλά αλήθεια θέλω να είσαι καλά. Κολλητοί;», ρώτησε προτείνοντας το δεξί του χέρι και χαμογελώντας δειλά.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ διέσχισε την απόσταση που τον χώριζε από το φίλο του και του έσφιξε το χέρι χτυπώντας τον ταυτόχρονα απαλά στον ώμο, ενώ ένα μικρό αλλά πηγαίο χαμόγελο κοσμούσε τα χείλη του. Οι ανδρικές σχέσεις ήταν δύσκολες, αλλά σίγουρα δεν ήταν καθόλου περίπλοκες.

* * *

Δύο ώρες μετά ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν και η κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ βρίσκονταν γυμνοί και αγκαλιασμένοι στο κρεβάτι της ανταλλάσοντας υγρά φιλιά. Είχαν συνοδεύσει το Ζαμπίνι στα μπουντρούμια, είχαν τελειώσει την περιπολία τους και τώρα είχαν όλη τη νύχτα δική τους, καθότι αύριο Κυριακή. Η Ρόουζ είχε περάσει το ένα της πόδι πάνω από τη μέση του Σκόρπιους και εκείνος ακουμπούσε απαλά τους ζουμερούς γλουτούς της.

«Λοιπόν, το πέρασα το τεστ;», ρώτησε σε κάποια στιγμή η κοπέλα χαμογελώντας.

Ο Σκόρπιους την κοίταξε απορημένα.

«Για το τεστ του Ζαμπίνι λέω. Το πέρασα;», συνέχισε να χαμογελά.

Το πρόσωπο του ξανθού μάγου συσπάστηκε από αμηχανία.

«Μωρό μου … », προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει την προσβλητική συμπεριφορά του φίλου του.

«Μην ανησυχείς, αγάπη μου. Το είχα καταλάβει από την πρώτη στιγμή που μου ζήτησε να τον βοηθήσω με την Αστρονομία ότι ήθελε να με τσεκάρει. Για αυτό και πήγα. Για να του αποδείξω πόσο πολύ σε αγαπάω και ότι δεν έχει να φοβάται τίποτα από εμένα. Δεν ήξερα, ωστόσο, πως του το είχες πει», είπε χωρίς ενόχληση.

«Ναι», του ξέφυγε ένα σκωπτικό γελάκι. «Περισσότερο μού το απέσπασε με τη βία. Ήρθε μετά τον αγώνα και μού ξεφούρνισε πως θα σε συναντούσε στον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας. Εκεί συνήθως ο Ζαμπ πηγαίνει τις κοπέλες και ξέρεις», έκανε έναν επεξηγηματικό μορφασμό. «Οπότε όταν άκουσα ότι θα ήσασταν εκεί μαζί, τα έχασα και του επιτέθηκα. Μέσα στον πανικό εκείνος κατάλαβε θετικά ότι είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου και εγώ ότι το έκανε για να με ψαρέψει. Το δεύτερο λόγο μού τον είπε αφού γυρίσατε»

«Και τι άλλο σου είπε;», ρώτησε με νόημα η Ρόουζ χαϊδεύοντας με τα ακροδάχτυλα της τους ώμους του.

«Μού είπε ότι είσαι υπέροχη και ότι είμαι πολύ τυχερός που σε έχω», απάντησε με ειλικρίνεια ο Σκόρπιους φιλώντας απαλά τη μυτούλα της, το αγαπημένο του σημείο στο πρόσωπο της μετά φυσικά τα χείλη της.

«Και που έχεις και εκείνον. Σε νοιάζεται πολύ», σχολίασε σοβαρά η νεαρή μάγισσα.

«Ναι», απάντησε ο Μάλφοϋ με απλανές βλέμμα, σαν οι σκέψεις του να ήταν χαμένες αλλού. «Μεγαλώσαμε μαζί και εκτός από ξαδέρφια γίναμε και καλοί φίλοι. Όμως ποτέ μέχρι τώρα δεν είχα αντιληφθεί ότι μας συνέδεε και κάτι άλλο πέρα από τις χονδροειδής πλάκες που κάναμε», μονολόγησε και ύστερα γύρισε ξανά την προσοχή του σε εκείνη. «Αλλά όπως για όλα, έτσι και για αυτό έπρεπε να έρθεις εσύ στη ζωή μου για να το ανακαλύψω. Είμαι πραγματικά τυχερός που σε έχω», είπε κοιτώντας την με λατρεία.

«Και εγώ», συμφώνησε δίχως δεύτερη σκέψη η Ρόουζ και τον φίλησε γλυκά.

Ο Σκόρπιους είχε σκεφτεί πως ήθελε να την ρωτήσει τι είχε συμβεί και με τον Πότερ, αλλά δε μπόρεσε, επειδή το φιλί της τον είχε μεθύσει και κυρίως επειδή τότε η Ρόουζ έκανε κάτι που δεν είχε ξανακάνει ποτέ πριν. Χωρίς να απομακρυνθεί από τα χείλη του, κατέβασε το χέρι της στο στητό ανδρισμό του και τον χάιδεψε ανεπαίσθητα. Ήταν όμως αρκετό για να κάνει τον έφηβο Σλίδεριν να βογκήξει από ηδονή μέσα στο στόμα της. Η θετική αντίδραση του έδωσε θάρρος στην κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα και άρχισε να τον αγγίζει με περισσότερη σιγουριά. Περνούσε τα δάχτυλα της πάνω από όλο το μήκος του και η αίσθηση ήταν ιλιγγιώδης. Όταν όμως σκέπασε με την παλάμη της την κορυφή του, ο Σκόρπιους σφίχτηκε ολόκληρος από τον αντίκτυπο του ερεθίσματος.

Η Ρόουζ αποτραβήχτηκε φοβισμένη.

«Σε, σε πόνεσα;», ρώτησε εναγωνίως.

«Όχι, όχι, καρδιά μου», απάντησε καθησυχαστικά εκείνος τραβώντας την και πάλι κοντά του, πιο κοντά του αυτή τη φορά, ώστε το κεφάλι της χώθηκε στο λαιμό του.

«Το κάνω καλά; Θα μου δείξεις;», παρακάλεσε διστακτικά η άπειρη Γκρίφιντορ.

Ο Σκόρπιους έφερε το αριστερό του χέρι πάνω στο δεξί δικό της και ύστερα ακούμπησε και τα δύο στο ικετεύον πλέον για προσοχή μόριο του. Την καθοδήγησε πώς να το πιάσει σφιχτά και πώς να κουνάει τη χούφτα της με δύναμη και σταθερότητα πάνω σε όλη την επιφάνεια του. Ανακάλυψε με πλείστη ευχαρίστηση, ότι η έξυπνη κοπέλα του αποδεικνυόταν ιδιαίτερα ικανή και σε αυτό το μάθημα. Σύντομα δε χρειαζόταν καν την υπόδειξη του. Έτσι, ο Σκόρπιους αγκάλιασε τη λεπτή της μέση και με τα δύο του χέρια και έκλεισε τα μάτια του παραδιδομένος στην εκκωφαντική απόλαυση που αυξανόταν με γεωμετρικούς ρυθμούς.

Δεν περίμενε ότι θα έρθει σε οργασμό, κορίτσια πολύ πιο έμπειρα από τη Ρόουζ δεν είχαν καταφέρει ποτέ να τον φέρουν μόνο με το χέρι, αλλά η αίσθηση που δοκίμαζε από τις χειραγωγήσεις της ήταν ανεπανάληπτη. Τόσο που μερικά λεπτά αργότερα, ένιωσε το αίμα του να κατηφορίζει σαν χείμαρρος προς εκείνο το σημείο και τα νεύρα του να συσπώνται ανεξέλεγκτα.

«Ρόουζ, θα, θα έρθω», μπόρεσε μόνο να ψελλίσει πριν διπλωθεί στα δύο από την εκλυόμενη ενέργεια και την πιέσει πάνω του βρυχηθμώντας με το κεφάλι του χαμένο στις πύρινες μπούκλες της.

Έμεινε σε αυτή τη θέση μέχρι που ηρέμησε η αναπνοή του. Ύστερα βρήκε το στόμα της και έχωσε τη γλώσσα του μέσα της σε ένα βαθύ φιλί.

«Μωρό μου, αυτό ήταν, ήταν, υπέροχο», κατάφερε να βρει εν τέλει τα λόγια του.

Η αγαπημένη του χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένη.

«Χαίρομαι που σού άρεσε. Φοβόμουν ότι θα είμαι ανεπίδεκτη μαθήσεως», απάντησε ντροπαλά.

«Πίστεψε με, είναι πολύ δύσκολο να φέρεις έναν άντρα μόνο έτσι. Προφανώς οι ιδιαίτερες ικανότητες σου σε ακολουθούν και σε αυτόν τον τομέα», είπε γελώντας πλήρως λυτρωμένος και την φίλησε ξανά. «Συγνώμη, σε πασάλειψα», προσέθεσε λίγο αργότερα παρατηρώντας πρώτη φορά το χαμό που είχε προκαλέσει.

«Μη σε απασχολεί αυτό», απάντησε καθησυχαστικά η Ρόουζ και με μία σκέψη της το άσπρο πηχτό υγρό είχε εξαφανιστεί από παντού δίχως να αφήσει ίχνη σημαδιών.

«Ουάου», θαύμασε ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν που πάντα τον εντυπωσίαζε η δύναμη του μυαλού της. «Είναι πολύ πρακτικό που σε ερωτεύτηκα», την πείραξε ευδιάθετα και η Ρόουζ γέλασε ζεστά.

Το γέλιο της ήταν γαργαριστό και κύλησε μέσα του σαν ζεστό μέλι χαλαρώνοντας όλες του τις αισθήσεις. Κουρασμένος από την πίεση της ημέρας, έκλεισε ανήμπορος τα μάτια του και παραδόθηκε σε ένα γλυκό ύπνο μόλις προλαβαίνοντας να της ψιθυρίσει ένα _σε αγαπώ_.

* * *

_**Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια!**_

_**Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους εσάς που διαβάζετε αυτά που γράφω και κυρίως όσους με ενθαρύνετε να συνεχίσω. Είστε τέλειοι! Keep up with me και σας υπόσχομαι ότι θα ζήσετε ένα πολύ μαγικό ταξίδι με αυτό το ζευγάρι ;)**_


	7. Κεφάλαιο 7

**_Έβδομο κεφάλαιο και αν τολμήσω να ξεχωρίσω, πρέπει να πω ότι είναι ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου. Ελπίζω και για εσάς!_**

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7: ΜΥΣΤΙΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ**

Ήταν ένα ήσυχο πρωινό Κυριακής, ηλιόλουστο και κρύο. Οι περισσότεροι μαθητές βρίσκονταν στην τραπεζαρία απολαμβάνοντας ήρεμα το φαγητό τους, συζητώντας και γελώντας. Ο Άλμπους Σέβερους Πότερ καθόταν στη συνηθισμένη του θέση στο τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ τρώγοντας ζεστό πόριτζ με γάλα. Διάβαζε τα αθλητικά νέα του _Ημερήσιου Προφήτη_ που είχαν αφιέρωμα στους Σέλτον Φοξ και το νέο κυνηγό τους, Τζέιμς Σείριους Πότερ. Ο Άλμπους χαιρόταν με περηφάνια για τα σχόλια του δημοσιογράφου, σύμφωνα με τα οποία ο Πότερ ήταν άριστη μεταγραφή έχοντας σκοράρει μόλις στην πρώτη του εμφάνιση στον αγώνα του Σαββάτου ενενήντα πόντους, εξασφαλίζοντας έτσι το προβάδισμα της ομάδας του στην κορυφή του ομίλου.

Οι Γουίζλη και ιδιαίτερα ο θειος Ρον δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενοι που ο μοναδικός επαγγελματίας παίκτης της οικογένειας είχε επιλέξει να αγωνίζεται για την ομάδα του Νόρφολκ και όχι για τους Τσάντλεϋ Κάνονς που ήταν παραδοσιακά η αγαπημένη ομάδα των πορτοκαλοκέφαλων συγγενών του. Ωστόσο, ο Άλμπους θεωρούσε πως ο Τζέιμς είχε επιλέξει σωστά. Οι Σέλτον ήταν μία σχετικά καινούργια ομάδα με δυνατές προοπτικές που τα τελευταία χρόνια πήγαινε πολύ καλά στο πρωτάθλημα, χωρίς ωστόσο να έχει κερδίσει ποτέ. Αυτές ήταν οι ιδανικές συγκυρίες για να αναδειχθεί το ταλέντο του Τζέιμς. Ο Άλμπους πίστευε απόλυτα στις ικανότητες του μεγαλύτερου αδερφού του και ήταν σίγουρος πως φέτος όχι μόνο θα έφερνε το χρυσό κύπελλο στο Νόρφολκ, αλλά θα έμπαινε και στην Εθνική ομάδα της Αγγλίας.

Ήταν και ο ίδιος πολύ καλός παίκτης και ένας από τους καλύτερους ανιχνευτές, όπως ακριβώς και ο πατέρας του. Διάφορες ομάδες τον είχαν προσεγγίσει ήδη, όμως ο Άλμπους δεν ήθελε να ασχοληθεί επαγγελματικά με το Κουίντιτς. Ήθελε και σε αυτήν την περίπτωση να ακολουθήσει τα βήματα του Χάρυ Πότερ και να γίνει Χρυσούχος. Για το λόγο αυτό είχε αφήσει στην άκρη διασκεδάσεις και αποσπάσεις του παρελθόντος και είχε επικεντρωθεί αποκλειστικά στα μαθήματα του. Έπρεπε να τα πάει πολύ καλά στις απολυτήριες εξετάσεις, για να έχει τύχη να τον διαλέξουν για το εκπαιδευτικό πρόγραμμα του σπουδαιότερου επαγγέλματος του μαγικού κόσμου.

Θα τα κατάφερνε πολύ καλύτερα να συγκεντρωθεί στη μελέτη του, αν δεν είχε τώρα τελευταία και τον πονοκέφαλο της ξαδέρφης του. Είναι δυνατόν η Ρόουζ του, η αγαπημένη του Ρόουζ, η καλύτερη του φίλη, να έχει ξεμυαλιστεί με αυτόν τον τιποτένιο, το γυναικά, τον μικρόψυχο; Με αυτό, αυτό το ανθρωπάριο; Τα χέρια του μεσαίου Πότερ σφίχτηκαν ασυναίσθητα σε γροθιές και μόνο στη σκέψη του Σλίδεριν. Ω, πόσο θα ήθελε να του σπάσει τα μούτρα! Αλλά δεν είχε κανένα πάτημα. Δεν είχε γίνει τίποτα προσβλητικό και το να τού επιτεθεί έτσι χωρίς λόγο μόνο σε μπελάδες θα τον έβαζε. Και το μητρώο του έπρεπε να είναι πεντακάθαρο από αποβολές, αν ήθελε να τον δεχθούν ως Χρυσούχο.

Ο Άλμπους ηρέμησε ελαφρώς αναλογιζόμενος πως τα πράγματα θα μπορούσαν να είναι πολύ χειρότερα. Η Ρόουζ θα μπορούσε να είχε ερωτευτεί το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ.

* * *

«Τι έκανε λέει!»

Η φωνή του ξανθού μάγου αντήχησε βροντερή σε όλο το έκτο πάτωμα του μεσαιωνικού κάστρου.

«Μωρό μου, ηρέμησε σε παρακαλώ», ικέτεψε η κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ.

«Να ηρεμήσω; Να ηρεμήσω; Μου λες αυτό το πράγμα και μου ζητάς να ηρεμήσω;», ούρλιαξε σχεδόν.

Δε μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που του συνέβαινε. Μέχρι πριν από ένα λεπτό όλα ήταν τέλεια. Ήταν αγκαλιά με την κοπέλα του στο κρεβάτι τρώγοντας το πρωινό που είχε φροντίσει να ξυπνήσει αχάραγα για να της ετοιμάσει στην κουζίνα δείχνοντας της την αγάπη του και την ευγνωμοσύνη του για την υπέροχη νύχτα που του είχε χαρίσει. Και τώρα είχε πεταχτεί όρθιος βγάζοντας αφρούς από τη σύγχυση.

Η Ρόουζ τον κοίταξε παρακλητικά. Το περίμενε πως δε θα του άρεσαν ιδιαίτερα τα νέα, αλλά δε φανταζόταν ούτε στα πιο εφιαλτικά της όνειρα να αντιδράσει τόσο άσχημα. Και τι έφταιγε εκείνη; Το μόνο που είχε κάνει ήταν να προσπαθήσει να προστατεύσει τη σχέση τους από τη μανία του ξαδέρφου της.

«Α, ώστε για αυτό μού ήσουν έτσι περιποιητική χθες το βράδυ», μονολόγησε εκείνος αρχίζοντας να περπατάει πάνω κάτω στο ξύλινο πάτωμα με βαριά βήματα. «Είχες λερωμένη τη φωλιά σου, για αυτό!», της πέταξε με κακία.

Τα λόγια του πλήγωσαν τη νεαρή Γουίζλη όσο τίποτα άλλο μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή.

«Σκορπ, είσαι άδικος», ψιθύρισε παλεύοντας να συγκρατήσει τα αρνητικά συναισθήματα που την κατέκλυζαν.

Ο Μάλφοϋ κόντεψε να ξεριζώσει τα μαλλιά του.

«Εγώ; Εγώ είμαι ο άδικος;», αναφώνησε. «Εγώ ήμουν αυτός που πήρε μία απόφαση με το έτσι θέλω χωρίς να σε ρωτήσει καν;», ρώτησε εξοργισμένος.

«Μα αγάπη μου ήταν μία επιλογή της στιγμής που όμως αποδεικνύεται σωτήρια. Ο Άλμπους πλέον δε θα σε υποψιάζεται καθόλου», προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει λογικά εκείνη.

«Και βέβαια δε θα με υποψιάζεται καθόλου!», αλύχτησε ο Σκόρπιους. «Αφού θα νομίζει ότι σε πηδάει ο κολλητός μου!», φώναξε τόσο δυνατά που η Ρόουζ έκλεισε προς στιγμήν τα μάτια της για να αντέξει την ένταση.

«Δε θα νομίζει ότι με πηδάει», αντέτεινε η Γκρίφιντορ επαναλαμβάνοντας θιγμένα την προσβλητική λέξη. «Δεν του είπα ότι είμαστε σε σχέση! Του είπα μόνο ότι υπάρχει μία αμοιβαία συμπάθεια και θέλουμε να περνάμε χρόνο μαζί»

«Πλάκα μού κάνεις;», της έριξε ένα έξαλλο βλέμμα. «Κοροϊδευόμαστε και μεταξύ μας τώρα; Είπες στον Πότερ ότι γουστάρεις το Ζαμπίνι και αυτός πίστεψε ότι δε σε έχει ξεπαρθενιάσει; Ο Ζαμπ γαμάει για πρωινό κοπέλες σαν και εσένα!», βρυχήθηκε συνεχίζοντας το εκκρεμές περπάτημα του.

Η Ρόουζ πετάρισε τα βλέφαρα της, για να μην επιτρέψει στα δάκρυα να της σκεπάσουν την όραση.

«Ο Αλ το πίστεψε, επειδή πιστεύει σε εμένα. Ξέρει πως δεν είμαι από τις κοπέλες που κάποιος γαμάει για πρωινό», τον κοίταξε με σφιγμένα χείλη.

«Ωραία! Αφού λοιπόν, ο _Αλ_», ειρωνεύτηκε το υποκοριστικό του Πότερ, «σε εμπιστεύεται, γιατί δεν του έλεγες κατευθείαν ότι τα έχεις μαζί μου;», συνέχισε το σκωπτικό του τόνο.

Η κοκκινομάλλα κατάπιε με δυσκολία το λυγμό που της έκλεινε το λαιμό και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα για να βρει την ψυχραιμία της.

«Ο Αλ δε χαίρεται που έμαθε για το Φραντσέσκο, αλλά το δέχθηκε γιατί ξέρει πως μπορώ να κερδίσω την εκτίμηση ενός ανθρώπου. Τον πειράζει που είναι γυναικάς και ανώριμος, όμως σέβεται την κρίση μου. Το πρόβλημα μαζί σου δεν είναι ο χαρακτήρας σου αυτός καθαυτός»

«Αλλά;», την διέκοψε ανυπόμονα.

«Η οικογένεια σου», απάντησε όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε η Ρόουζ. «Ο Αλ δε μπορεί να δει πέρα από το ρόλο που έπαιξαν οι δικοί σου στο Μεγάλο Πόλεμο, ούτε να ξεπεράσει το γεγονός πως ήταν νεκροφάγοι. Θαυμάζει τόσο πολύ τον πατέρα του που νιώθει ότι τον προδίδει, αν σε αποδεχθεί»

Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε μία τρύπα να ανοίγει μέσα στο στήθος του στο άκουσμα των λεγομένων της.

«Και εσύ; Εσύ τι γνώμη έχεις;», ρώτησε με τσακισμένη φωνή.

«Εγώ σε αγαπώ για αυτό που είσαι», του απάντησε με γλυκύτητα.

«Προφανώς όμως δεν είναι αρκετό», είπε γεμάτος θλίψη και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο μη δίνοντας σημασία στις ικεσίες της που φώναζαν το όνομα του.

* * *

Δε θυμάται πώς έφτασε στον ανατολικό πύργο. Ήταν ένα ξεχασμένο μέρος του κάστρου, κατεστραμμένο σχεδόν από τη μάχη του Μεγάλου Πολέμου, επικίνδυνο και παγερό. Το είχε ανακαλύψει κάποια στιγμή στο πέμπτο έτος και από τότε ερχόταν εδώ κάθε φορά που ήθελε να μείνει τελείως μόνος. Δε θυμάται ούτε πως βρέθηκε το μπουκάλι του ουίσκι στα χέρια του. Πρέπει να ήταν αυτό που είχε φέρει η Ρόουζ στο δωμάτιο τους την ημέρα του χορού των Χριστουγέννων. Ήταν σχεδόν ανέπαφο. Η άμαθη του Ρόουζ είχε μεθύσει με δύο ποτήρια.

Η Ρόουζ _του_. Πόσο περίεργα ακουγόταν το όνομα της με την κτητική αντωνυμία να το ακολουθεί. Ήταν λες και η κτήση δεν ταίριαζε σε αυτήν την αιθέρια ύπαρξη, λες και δε μπορούσε να ανήκει ποτέ πουθενά. Και εκείνος; Εκείνος ανήκε κάπου; Ήθελε να ανήκει σε αυτήν την πορφυρομαλλούσα ομορφιά, αλλά ήταν αρκετή η επιθυμία του για έναν κόσμο που δεν είχε φτιαχτεί για εκείνους;

Φυσικά και ο Ζαμπίνι ήταν πιο κατάλληλος. Δεν ήταν ο παππούς του ακόλουθος του Βόλντεμορτ ούτε η θεία του εκείνη που είχε βασανίσει τη μητέρα της Ρόουζ και τους γονείς του Νέβιλ Λόνγκμποτομ σε σημείο τρέλας. Δεν ήταν ο πατέρας του εκείνος που είχε βάλει μέσα στο Χόγκουαρτς τους νεκροφάγους ούτε εκείνος που είχε αποπειραθεί να δολοφονήσει τον Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ.

Ο γιος ενός παρολίγου δολοφόνου. Ο Σκόρπιους γέλασε πικρά με αυτή τη σκέψη και κατέβασε μία μεγάλη γουλιά από το ποτό της λήθης. Αν μπορούσε θα εξαφάνιζε της μνήμες από όλους όσους συμμετείχαν στον πόλεμο της έχθρας, για να φωνάξει ανενόχλητος σε όλο τον κόσμο πως ανήκε στη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, της είχε χαρίσει τον εαυτό του και δεν υπήρχε επιστροφή μετά από αυτό. Ό,τι και να γινόταν πάντα ένα κομμάτι του θα έμενε μαζί της.

Ω, πόσο την αγαπούσε! Την αγαπούσε τόσο που έμενε ξάγρυπνος τις νύχτες. Ούτε ο ίδιος δεν πίστευε ότι θα ήταν ποτέ ικανός για μία τέτοια αγάπη. Δεν τον ένοιαζε τίποτα αν δεν την είχε. Δεν τον ένοιαζε αν οι γονείς του δεν του ξαναμιλούσαν, αν η οικογένεια της τον μεταμόρφωνε σε πίθηκο και αν οι άλλοι τον κοιτούσαν με αποστροφή λέγοντας _Πώς είναι ποτέ δυνατόν η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη να τα μπλέξει με αυτό το σκουλήκι;_. Όχι, δεν τον ένοιαζε τίποτα από όλα αυτά, αρκεί να ήξερε ότι είχε την αγάπη της.

Την είχε όμως; Μέχρι σήμερα το πρωί ήταν βέβαιος, αλλά ξαφνικά ο σπόρος της αμφιβολίας είχε φωλιάσει μέσα του σαν παρασιτικό φυτό. Αν τον αγαπούσε, γιατί δεν πάλευε για εκείνον; Γιατί την ένοιαζε τόσο πολύ η γνώμη του Πότερ, η σχέση της μαζί του, ώστε να την βάλει πάνω από τη δική του ευτυχία; Ήξερε πόσο ήθελε ο Σκόρπιους να μάθει όλο το Χόγκουαρτς ότι ήταν ο μόνος που είχε καταφέρει να τρυπώσει μέσα στην καρδιά της. Και τώρα όλοι θα νόμιζαν ότι ο Ζαμπίνι είναι ο εκλεκτός. Σκατά!

Ο Σκόρπιους έφερε ξανά το ουίσκι στα χείλη του, μία κίνηση που επανέλαβε πολλές φορές ακόμα, μέχρι που το μπουκάλι είχε τελειώσει. Ο ήλιος πήγαινε να δύσει και όλα έμοιαζαν πιο ζοφερά. Το ποτό δεν του είχε προκαλέσει τίποτα περισσότερο από ζαλάδα. Οι βασανιστικές ιδέες και η απαίσια γεύση της απόρριψης δεν έλεγαν να τον εγκαταλείψουν. Πλέον είχε αρχίσει να παγώνει, αλλά δεν ήθελε ακόμα να επιστρέψει. Και πού θα πήγαινε; Στον κοιτώνα τους; Ένιωθε ανεπιθύμητος. Στον κοιτώνα των Σλίδεριν; Ένιωθε παρείσακτος. Πού στο διάολο ανήκε επιτέλους;

«Σκορπ;»

Η γλυκιά φωνή ακούστηκε παράταιρα θαλπωρική μέσα σε αυτό το τοπίο της απόλυτης μοναξιάς. Ο νεαρός μάγος γύρισε με δυσκολία και αντίκρισε το αγγελικό πρόσωπο της λατρεμένης του, σκιασμένο από πόνο και θλίψη. Αμέσως το στομάχι του σφίχτηκε κόμπος.

«Ρόζι μου;», ψέλλισε και πήγε να σηκωθεί να την πλησιάσει, αλλά ξαφνικά συνειδητοποίησε τον έλεγχο του αλκοόλ πάνω του.

Έμεινε ανήμπορος στη θέση του στην άκρη των χαλασμάτων και η Ρόουζ έτρεξε κοντά του.

«Αγάπη μου, είσαι καλά;», ρώτησε με ανησυχία γονατίζοντας πλάι του στις σκληρές πέτρες και χαϊδεύοντας τον τρυφερά στο μέτωπο διώχνοντας μακριά τις ξανθές του τούφες.

«Έχω πιει», απάντησε. «Στις διάφορες αρνητικές ποιότητες μου, πρόσθεσε ότι είμαι και αλκοολικός», γέλασε χαζά.

Η Ρόουζ μάλλον δε βρήκε αστεία τα λόγια του, επειδή έμεινε σοβαρή.

«Θέλεις να σου κάνω ξόρκι νηφαλιότητας;», ρώτησε περιποιητικά.

Ο Σκόρπιους έγνεψε ναι με το κεφάλι και πριν καλά-καλά το καταλάβει το μυαλό του είχε καθαρίσει από την άχλη του. Όλα επέστρεψαν περισσότερο ζωντανά, κυρίως οι οδυνηρές σκέψεις.

«Είναι πράγματι πολύ πρακτικό που σε ερωτεύτηκα», είπε ξαναβρίσκοντας τελείως τον εαυτό του.

Η Ρόουζ δε μπόρεσε να μην παρατηρήσει πως σε αντίθεση με χθες το βράδυ, το είπε αγέλαστος. Η διαφορά των δύο καταστάσεων ήταν εκκωφαντική.

«Πώς με βρήκες;», ρώτησε απορημένα.

Δε θυμόταν να της το είχε αναφέρει ποτέ αυτό το μέρος, επειδή όσο καιρό συγκατοικούσαν δεν είχε νιώσει ποτέ την ανάγκη να το επισκεφτεί.

«Δανείστηκα το χάρτη των Λαφυραγωγών από τη Λίλι», εξήγησε η νεαρή Γκρίφιντορ.

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε με κατανόηση το κεφάλι του. Γνώριζε για αυτό το χάρτη από τον πατέρα του· το μαγικό εφεύρημα του Τζέιμς Πότερ του πρεσβύτερου και της παρέας του που έδειχνε πού βρισκόταν ανά πάσα στιγμή ο κάθε οικότροφος του Χόγκουαρτς με ακρίβεια χιλιοστού.

«Ήξερα ότι θα ήθελες να μείνεις μόνος, αλλά βράδιαζε και ανησύχησα. Και η αλήθεια είναι ότι κόντεψα να παρανοήσω από τη στενοχώρια μου», προσέθεσε κατεβάζοντας το βλέμμα της.

Ο Μάλφοϋ έπιασε το πηγούνι της με το δεξί του χέρι και το ανασήκωσε απαλά. Ύστερα έσκυψε και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στα χείλη. Η αίσθηση της κατρακύλησε σαν γιατρικό μέσα του.

«Δε θέλω να μαλώνουμε», του είπε παραπονεμένα.

«Ούτε εγώ», συμφώνησε κοιτάζοντας την ευθεία στα μάτια που τώρα είχαν πάρει το πιο σκοτεινό μπλε της θάλασσας. «Φέρθηκα εγωιστικά. Ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς, αλλά κάποιες φορές αμφιβάλω, γιατί δε νιώθω ικανός να αξίζω την αγάπη σου. Και η απόφαση σου να πεις στον ξάδερφο σου ότι τα έχεις με το Ζαμπίνι αντί για εμένα πέτυχε διάνα αυτήν την ανασφάλεια. Για αυτό τα έπαιξα»

«Το κατάλαβα. Αλλά δεν έχεις κανένα λόγο να αμφιβάλεις», είπε η Ρόουζ και του χούφτωσε το πρόσωπο και με τα δύο της χέρια. «Είσαι ο πιο σπουδαίος άνθρωπος που έχω γνωρίσει, πιο σπουδαίος και από τον πατέρα μου και από τη μητέρα μου και από το θείο μου το Χάρυ ακόμα. Γιατί εσύ χρειάστηκε να παλέψεις με τους εσωτερικούς σου δαίμονες που είναι οι πιο επικίνδυνοι από όλους. Και βγήκες νικητής και είμαι τόσο περήφανη για εσένα. Τόσο περήφανη που κέρδισα την αγάπη σου. Δε θέλω να νομίζεις ούτε στιγμή πως δε θα τα διέλυα όλα, για να είμαι μαζί σου. Και όποιος δε μπορεί να δεχθεί τον άνδρα που αγαπώ, τότε δεν έχει θέση στη ζωή μου. Όμως, δυστυχώς δεν είναι μόνο ο Αλ που σε βλέπει με προκατάληψη. Ο πατέρας μου δε θα αποδεχόταν ποτέ αυτή τη σχέση και είμαι ανήλικη. Αν το μάθει ο Αλ, θα το μάθει μετά βεβαιότητας και εκείνος και τότε δε θέλω να σκεφτώ τι μπορεί να κάνει. Μπορεί να με πάρει μακριά, μακριά σου και τότε θα τρελαθώ, θα είναι σαν να με σκοτώνει. Και γνωρίζω ότι έτσι θα νιώσεις και εσύ. Για αυτό είπα ψέματα στον Αλ. Για να κερδίσουμε χρόνο, για τίποτα άλλο. Μέχρι να καταφέρω να τους κάνω να σε δουν με άλλα μάτια ή μέχρι να τελειώσουμε το σχολείο και να μη μπορούν να μας κάνουν τίποτα. Ο Αλ με ρωτούσε επίμονα για το Ζαμπίνι και τον αγώνα και τότε το σκέφτηκα και το ξεφούρνισα. Έτσι, θα μπορούμε να είμαστε κρυφά ζευγάρι και να περνάμε και φανερά χρόνο μαζί ως φίλοι»

Η Ρόουζ τελείωσε το μεγάλο λογύδριο της κοιτάζοντας με προσμονή το Σκόρπιους, περιμένοντας με λαχτάρα την αντίδραση του. Εκείνος άφησε να περάσουν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, για να συνειδητοποιήσει τα λεγόμενα της, και χαμογέλασε πλατιά φωτίζοντας την άναστρη νύχτα.

«Δεν ξέρω αν στο έχω πει, αλλά είναι πολύ πρακτικό που σε ερωτεύτηκα»

Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα άφησε να της ξεφύγει μία κραυγούλα χαράς και ύστερα έπεσε με δύναμη πάνω στον αγαπημένο της ρίχνοντας τον προς τα πίσω και σκεπάζοντας το χαμόγελο του με τα φιλιά της.

Επέστρεψαν μονιασμένοι στον κεντρικό χώρου του κάστρου και βρήκαν το Ζαμπίνι να τους περιμένει έξω από τον κοιτώνα τους.

«Τι κάνεις με την κοπέλα μου;», ρώτησε αστειευόμενος ο μελαμψός μάγος.

Ο Σκόρπιους γύρισε ενοχλημένος στη Ρόουζ.

«Το ξέρει πριν από εμένα;», έγρουξε.

Η νεαρή Γουίζλη χαμογέλασε δειλά.

«Του το ανέφερα χθες στον Πύργο της Αστρονομίας, αλλά του ζήτησα να με αφήσει να στο πω εγώ. Συγνώμη, ήθελα τη συγκατάθεση του όσο πιο σύντομα γινόταν», εξήγησε κατευναστικά.

Ο Σκόρπιους πήρε μία έκφραση αποδοκιμασίας.

«Όχι, που δε θα συμφωνούσε!», σχολίασε σκωπτικά.

«Φίλε μου, χάρη σου κάνω», αντέκρουσε πειραχτικά ο Φραντσέσκο. «Το ξέρεις ότι για τους επόμενους έξι μήνες δε θα πρέπει να πλησιάσω θηλυκό;»

Ο Σκόρπιους τον κοίταξε με απορία.

«Υποτίθεται τα έχω με τη Ρόουζ. Λες ο Πότερ να μη με ευνουχίσει έτσι και απατήσω την ξαδέρφη του;», εξήγησε. «Για αυτό θα με αφήνεις να παίρνω καμία τζούρα, ε;», προσέθεσε πονηρά και ανοίγοντας τα χέρια του πλησίασε την έφηβη κοπέλα, η οποία τον αγκάλιασε χαμογελώντας, αλλά μόνο για ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου, πριν ο Μάλφοϋ την τραβήξει με δύναμη πάνω του.

«Φρόνιμα, Ζαμπίνι, γιατί έτσι όπως πας ο Πότερ δε θα προλάβει να βρει κάτι να ευνουχίσει», προειδοποίησε αυστηρά ο Σλίδεριν.

«Και όπως πάντα, εγώ είμαι ο χαμένος της υπόθεσης», πήρε μία έκφραση πάρεσης ο Φραντσέσκο απευθυνόμενος στη Ρόουζ, η οποία γέλασε δυνατά.

Στο ίδιο κύμα πειραχτικής ευδιαθεσίας πήραν την κατεύθυνση για την τραπεζαρία και το βραδινό φαγητό. Ωστόσο λίγο πριν από τη μεγάλη αίθουσα, η Ρόουζ τους άφησε να προπορευτούν και να μπουν πρώτοι. Μπορεί να κινούντο με λίγο μεγαλύτερη ελευθερία, αλλά αυτό δε σήμαινε ότι ήθελαν να δώσουν και τροφή σε σχόλια. Όσοι λιγότεροι ήξεραν και ασχολούνταν με αυτό το θέμα, τόσο το καλύτερο.

Το δείπνο ήταν εξαίσιο και ο Σκόρπιους το ευχαριστήθηκε δεόντως με την πείνα που την είχε. Ήταν άφαγος από το πρωί και το στομάχι τού είχε πάει στην κυριολεξία στην πλάτη. Χορτασμένος και ικανοποιημένος σηκώθηκε μετά από αρκετή ώρα μαζί με το Ζαμπίνι, ο οποίος καθόλη τη διάρκεια του φαγητού έβρισκε ιδιαίτερα διασκεδαστικό να κοιτάζει τη Ρόουζ προκαλώντας εξάρσεις εκνευρισμού στον ξάδερφο της.

Βγήκαν έξω και ετοιμάζονταν να αποχαιρετιστούν στην είσοδο· ο Σκόρπιους θα ανέβαινε στον έκτο όροφο και ο Φραντσέσκο ως Σλίδεριν θα κατέβαινε στον κοιτώνα του οίκου στα μπουντρούμια. Εκείνη τη στιγμή εξήλθε από την αίθουσα ο μεσαίος Πότερ και τους πλησίασε με μεγάλα βήματα και απειλητικό ύφος.

«Ζαμπίνι, θέλω να σου μιλήσω», είπε αυστηρά κοιτώντας κατάματα το μελαμψό αγόρι.

Ο Ιταλός ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του αδιάφορα.

«Μίλα, Πότερ»

«Ιδιαιτέρως», τόνισε με σημασία τη λέξη ο Γκρίφιντορ.

«Δεν υπάρχει θέμα, ο Σκορπ είναι φίλος. Ό,τι έχεις να πεις σε εμένα είναι σαν να το λες σε αυτόν», αντέκρουσε ο Φραντσέσκο μειδιώντας για ένα λόγο που δεν ήξερε ο Άλμπους, αλλά που ήξερε πολύ καλά ο Σκόρπιους.

«Οκέι, λοιπόν. Μού είπε η Ρόουζ για τα _αισθήματα_ που έχουν δημιουργηθεί ανάμεσα σας», πρόφερε τη λέξη σαν μίασμα. «Δεν ξέρω τι στο καλό μπήκε στο κεφάλι της ξαδέρφης μου και της αρέσει ένας τύπος όπως εσύ, αλλά δεν είναι δουλειά μου να παίρνω τις αποφάσεις της για εκείνη. Πιστεύω ότι σύντομα θα δει το λάθος της και θα σε παρατήσει. Όπως και να έχει, σε προειδοποιώ από τώρα. Αν κάνεις το παραμικρότερο που θα την πληγώσει, είσαι νεκρός. Πιστεύω, ξέρεις τι δουλειά κάνει ο πατέρας της», συμπλήρωσε με νόημα.

«Μη φοβάσαι, Αλ», είπε ο Ζαμπίνι και χτύπησε φιλικά τον Πότερ στο μπράτσο κερδίζοντας ένα θανατηφόρο βλέμμα. «Η Ροζίτα θα περάσει ζάχαρη μαζί μου»

Ο γαλανομάτης μάγος έβγαλε αστραπιαία το ραβδί του μέσα από την τσέπη του χιτώνα του και αρπάζοντας το μελαμψό έφηβο από το γιακά τού το πίεσε με δύναμη στο λαιμό.

«Κόψε τα πολλά, πολλά, Ζαμπίνι, γιατί δε σε παίρνει. Στην ξαδέρφη μου και στην οικογένεια μου θα συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν κύριος, επειδή στο πρώτο ολίσθημα θα ξεχάσω τους ευγενικούς μου τρόπους», γρύλισε μέσα από τα δόντια του και κρατώντας για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ακόμα τον Ιταλό τον έσπρωξε μακριά και οπισθοχώρησε κοιτάζοντας απειλητικά προς το μέρος των δύο Σλίδεριν.

«Δεν ξέρω τι μύγα τον τσίμπησε!», σχολίασε χαμηλόφωνα ο Φραντσέσκο έχοντας χάσει την χαλαρότητα του και φτιάχνοντας τα ρούχα του.

«Έχει δίκιο, Ζαμπ», ανασήκωσε ο Σκόρπιους τα φρύδια του δείχνοντας ότι συμφωνεί. «Θα πρέπει να έχεις κοντά τα χέρια σου», προσέθεσε σκωπτικά.

«Ένα πράγμα να θυμάσαι μόνο Μάλφοϋ!», σήκωσε δεικτικά το δάχτυλο του ο Ζαμπίνι μπροστά από το πρόσωπο του ξανθού μάγου. «Μού χρωστάς μεγάλη χάρη που το κάνω αυτό!», έγρουξε πριν χαθεί στις σκάλες που οδηγούσαν στα μπουντρούμια.

* * *

Ο Σκόρπιους τεντώθηκε με ανακούφιση μπαίνοντας στο σαλόνι των αριστούχων. Άλλη μία επεισοδιακή ημέρα έφτανε στο τέλος της και ο Σλίδεριν είχε φανταστεί τον καλύτερο τρόπο για να την ολοκληρώσει. Πήγε στο μπάνιο του και βάζοντας την τάπα στη μπανιέρα, άνοιξε τη βρύση και προσέθεσε μπόλικη ποσότητα αφρόλουτρου. Μέχρι να γυρίσει και η Ρόουζ από την περιπολία της, το νερό ήταν έτοιμο, ζεστό και μπουρμπουληθρωτό.

«Σκορπ;», φώναξε η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα.

«Στο μπάνιο», απάντησε ο Μάλφοϋ και σύντομα ένιωσε δύο λεπτά χεράκια να τον αγκαλιάζουν από τη μέση.

«Πώς πήγε η επιστασία;», την ρώτησε χαϊδεύοντας την τρυφερά.

Απόψε είχαν συμφωνήσει να χωριστούν για τον έλεγχο των διαδρόμων, ώστε να τελειώσουν πιο γρήγορα και να περάσουν περισσότερο ποιοτικό χρόνο μαζί.

«Βαρετά χωρίς εσένα», μινύρισε παραπονιάρικα εκείνη.

Το ξανθό αγόρι γέλασε χαρούμενα και γύρισε προς το μέρος της μπλέκοντας τα δάχτυλα του με τα δικά της.

«Ναι, αλλά δες εγώ τι του έχω ετοιμάσει του μωρού μου», είπε γλυκά και την φίλησε με τα χείλη του σουφρωμένα.

Η Ρόουζ ανταπέδωσε το φιλί σουφρώνοντας και εκείνη το στόμα της, αλλά παράλληλα κοίταξε πλάι από τον ψηλό νέο παρατηρώντας τη γεμισμένη μπανιέρα.

«Α, αφρόλουτρο!», φωτίστηκε το πρόσωπο της από ενθουσιασμό.

Ο Σκόρπιους την φίλησε πάλι με προτεταμένα χείλη σκεφτόμενος πως η πιο ικανή μάγισσα του πλανήτη, που μπορούσε να έχει ό,τι θελήσει με ένα παιχνίδισμα του μυαλού της, ένιωθε ευτυχισμένη με τα πιο απλά πράγματα. Την λάτρευε για αυτό. Συνέχισε να της δίνει πεταχτά φιλάκια βγάζοντας ταυτόχρονα το ραβδί του από την τσέπη του και με μερικές κινήσεις του καρπού του όλα τα φώτα στο δωμάτιο είχαν σβήσει και αντικατασταθεί από πλήθος κόκκινων κεριών τοποθετημένων στο πάτωμα και αιωρούμενων στον αέρα.

Η Ρόουζ άφησε έναν αναστεναγμό χαράς και έμεινε να κοιτάζει απολαυστικά την ερωτική ατμόσφαιρα. Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένη από τη μαγεία γύρω της που άργησε να αντιληφθεί πως ο αγαπημένος της είχε αρχίσει να της ξεκουμπώνει τη στολή.

«Ω, Σκορπ, είναι πανέμορφα», ψέλλισε την ώρα που ο χιτώνας της κατρακύλησε από το σώμα της ακολουθούμενος από το πουλόβερ, το πουκάμισο, τη φούστα της και όλα τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα.

Όση ώρα την έγδυνε, της έδινε μικρά υγρά φιλιά στο στόμα και στο λαιμό και όταν γονάτισε, για να της βγάλει τα παπούτσια και της κάλτσες, εκείνη στερεώθηκε πάνω του κοιτώντας ακόμα τις φωτίτσες γύρω της. Ο Σκόρπιους ξανασηκώθηκε και τώρα στεκόταν ολόγυμνη μπροστά του. Την φίλησε βαθιά στο στόμα για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν απομακρυνθεί και γδυθεί και εκείνος. Είχε ήδη μείνει μόνο με το παντελόνι και το πουκάμισο, οπότε σε ένα λεπτό ήταν έτοιμος με τη στύση του έκδηλη· ωστόσο είχε συνηθίσει τόσο πολύ πια ο ένας τη γύμνια του άλλου, ώστε δεν ένιωθαν καμία ντροπή και συστολή μεταξύ τους.

Ο ξανθός μάγος πήρε απαλά από τα χέρια την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα και πισωπατώντας έφτασε μέχρι τη μπανιέρα και αφού μπήκε πρώτα ο ίδιος, την βοήθησε να τον ακολουθήσει και να ξαπλώσει με την πλάτη της στο στέρνο του. Ο Σκόρπιους άνοιξε τα πόδια του και εκείνη χώθηκε ανάμεσα τους νιώθοντας τον ανδρισμό του κατάσαρκα.

Έμειναν για αρκετή ώρα αμίλητοι, απολαμβάνοντας τη χαλάρωση και ο ένας την αίσθηση του άλλου. Σιγά-σιγά ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε να περνάει τα ακροδάχτυλα του από όλη την επιφάνεια του κορμιού της· από το κουκλίστικο πρόσωπο της, τον κύκνειο λαιμό της, τα περήφανα στήθη της, τη λεπτή της μέση, τα καλλίγραμμα πόδια της. Η Ρόουζ αισθανόταν μία ανατριχίλα να διατρέχει το σώμα της σε κάθε επαφή με τα χέρια του αγαπημένου της που αυξανόταν παράλληλα με την αναπνοή της και τους χτύπους της καρδιά της, όσο πιο κοντά πλησίαζε στην κεντρική περιοχή της.

Τα δάχτυλα του ταξίδευαν τώρα αργά από τα γόνατα της προς τα επάνω και χωρίς να το συνειδητοποιήσει είχε κλείσει τα μάτια και είχε γύρει τελείως προς τα πίσω, ώστε το κεφάλι της ακουμπούσε πλέον στον αριστερό του ώμο. Τον ένιωσε να προσεγγίζει και άλλο το ευαίσθητο σημείο της και ασύνειδα άνοιξε όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε τα πόδια της επιτρέποντας του την απρόσκοπτη πρόσβαση. Όταν ο Σκόρπιους έφτασε στον πολυπόθητο προορισμό του, η κοκκινομάλλικη ήβη της είχε φτάσει σε επίπεδα υγρασίας που η Ρόουζ δε γνώριζε ότι είναι δυνατά.

Τα τοιχώματα της συσπούνταν με αδημονία τρελαμένα από τη βασανιστικά αργή πορεία του και μόλις οι κινήσεις του σταμάτησαν ξαφνικά οι γοφοί της ανασηκώθηκαν έξω από τον έλεγχο της προσπαθώντας να ξαναβρούν τη χαμένη αίσθηση.

«Θέλω να σε πιάσω, Ρόουζ, μπορώ να σε πιάσω;», την ρώτησε ψιθυρίζοντας ερεθιστικά στο αυτί της και η έφηβη κοπέλα κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της ανίκανη να μιλήσει.

Έφερε το αριστερό του χέρι στο στήθος της καλύπτοντας το με την παλάμη του και θωπεύοντας την ορθωμένη θηλή της. Η Ρόουζ βόγκηξε από την απόλαυση και άρχισε να παίρνει βαθιές ανάσες από το στόμα. Αυτό όμως που αισθάνθηκε δε μπορούσε σε τίποτα να συγκριθεί με την ηδονή που την πλημμύρισε μόλις ο Σκόρπιους ακούμπησε τελικά τη δεξιά του παλάμη στο ερεθισμένο φύλλο της. Καθαρός ηλεκτρισμός.

«Πιάνεις ποτέ έτσι τον εαυτό σου, Ρόουζ;», της ψιθύρισε ενώ χάιδευε με κυκλικές κινήσεις την εξωτερική επιφάνεια του αιδοίου της.

Η νεαρή μάγισσα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της.

«Ποτέ;», ρώτησε με κάποια έκπληξη ο ξανθός νέος.

Η κίνηση επαναλήφθηκε. _Ώστε είναι με όλες τις έννοιες παρθένα_, σκέφτηκε με αρχικό τρόμο, ο οποίος ωστόσο σύντομα αντικαταστάθηκε από ικανοποίηση. Εκείνος ήταν που της είχε προκαλέσει την ερωτική αφύπνιση και εκείνος που θα της έδειχνε την απεραντοσύνη της σεξουαλικής τέρψης. Με περισσότερη αυτοπεποίθηση, άνοιξε με τα δάχτυλα του τα χείλη της περνώντας το δείκτη του ανάμεσα τους. Η Ρόουζ άφησε μία ηχηρή ανάσα όταν άγγιξε την κλειτορίδα της. Συνέχισε τις χειραγωγήσεις του που την τρέλαιναν πιέζοντας παράλληλα με περισσότερη δύναμη το στήθος της, ενώ εκείνη υποτονθόρυζε ευχαριστημένα.

Κάποια στιγμή αισθάνθηκε το μεσαίο του δάχτυλο να περιφέρεται γύρω από την εισδοχή της.

«Θέλω να το χώσω μέσα σου», ψιθύρισε μαυλιστικά και η Ρόουζ έγνεψε καταφατικά.

Αργά και ερευνητικά έσπρωξε τον μέσο του εισβάλοντας στον κόλπο της. Η νεαρή Γκρίφιντορ έπιασε ασυναίσθητα την άκρη της μπανιέρας με το αριστερό της χέρι για να εκτονώσει κάπου την ένταση του συναισθήματος.

«Μμμ, Ρόουζ, είσαι τόσο υγρή», μουρμούρισε ερεθιστικά γλύφοντας το λαιμό της. «Ανυπομονώ να ξεσκίσω αυτό το γλυκό μουνάκι»

Η Ρόουζ δε μπορούσε να αποφασίσει τι είναι πιο ηδονικό· η αίσθηση των χεριών του ή της φωνής του. Δεν την ένοιαζε κιόλας. Τα απολάμβανε και τα δύο στο έπακρο. Ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε να κουνάει το δάχτυλο του μέσα της με παλινδρομικές κινήσεις αυξανόμενης ταχύτητας που την ξελόγιαζαν στέλνοντας την σε ένα κόσμο που δεν είχε ξαναβρεθεί ποτέ πριν. Και όταν ο αγαπημένος της πρόσθεσε και το δείκτη του εντείνοντας και άλλο το ρυθμό, η Ρόουζ κατακλύστηκε από μία ζεστασιά που ταξίδευε σε όλο το κορμί της, ώσπου συγκεντρώθηκε στην ερωτική της κορυφή και εξερράγη σε ένα ποτάμι πυρακτωμένης λάβας.

Η Ρόουζ δεν είχε προσέξει πως το ένα της χέρι είχε σκαρφαλώσει σαν φίδι γύρω από το σβέρκο του Σκόρπιους, ενώ το άλλο έσφιγγε τόσο πολύ το τοίχωμα της μπανιέρας που οι κόμποι των δακτύλων της είχαν ασπρίσει. Ούτε είχε αντιληφθεί πως άφηνε να τις ξεφύγουν άναρθρα γουργουρίσματα που μεγάλωναν τόσο πολύ τη στύση του αγοριού της, ώστε είχε αναγκαστεί να δαγκώσει στην κυριολεξία τον ώμο της, για να μην της επιτεθεί. Ένιωσε τον πόνο πολύ αργότερα, όταν εκείνος απομάκρυνε τα δάχτυλα του από μέσα της και της μουρμούρισε γλυκά στο αυτί.

«Και αυτό, μωρό μου, ήταν ο πρώτος σου οργασμός»

Η Ρόουζ έστρεψε το κεφάλι της και τον φίλησε και ο πόνος ξεχάστηκε. Τον θυμήθηκε ξανά, όταν πια είχαν βγει από το μπάνιο, αφού η Ρόουζ είχε ανταποδώσει στο Σκόρπιους την προσοχή που είχε λάβει από τα χέρια του. Δεν είχε χρειαστεί καμία καθοδήγηση και ήταν πολύ περήφανη για αυτό.

Στάθηκε μπροστά στον καθρέφτη στεγνώνοντας τα μαλλιά της σε μία πετσέτα και μόλις τότε παρατήρησε την μαύρη κηλίδα που είχε σχηματιστεί στην επιδερμίδα της μεταξύ του λαιμού της και του δεξιού της ώμου. Ήξερε ότι είχε δέρμα που μελάνιαζε εύκολα, ήδη ο Σκόρπιους την είχε σημαδέψει κατά λάθος με τα χέρια του, όταν την έπιανε πολύ σφιχτά, αλλά δεν είχε εντοπίσει τόσο σκουρόχρωμο χτύπημα ποτέ πριν στη ζωή της.

«Μωρό μου;», απευθύνθηκε στον ξανθό Σλίδεριν που ντυνόταν στο δωμάτιο του.

Ο νεαρός μάγος σήκωσε το βλέμμα του στην όμορφη κοπέλα του.

«Πώς ακριβώς το κατάφερες αυτό;», ρώτησε δείχνοντας ένα κατάμαυρο σημείο κοντά στο λαιμό της.

Ο Σκόρπιους γούρλωσε έκπληκτος τα μάτια του και πήγε γρήγορα κοντά της εξετάζοντας το μέρος που του είχε υποδείξει. Εξοργιζόταν με τον εαυτό του κάθε φορά που της προκαλούσε μελανώματα, αλλά ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να ελέγξει την ένταση του κοντά της και η Ρόουζ μελάνιαζε σαν να είχε επιδερμίδα μωρού, που είχε.

«Αγάπη μου, χίλια συγνώμη. Σε δάγκωσα και δεν κατάλαβα ότι θα σου έκανα τέτοιο σημάδι», απολογήθηκε.

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε και μπλέκοντας τα χέρια της γύρω από τους ώμους του και εκείνος τα δικά του γύρω από τη μέση της, ανασηκώθηκε στις άκρες των ποδιών της και έπαιξε γλυκά τη μύτη της πάνω στη δική του.

«Συγχωρεμένος. Αφού μου χάρισες και τον πρώτο μου οργασμό», του είπε πειραχτικά.

«Όσο από οργασμούς, μωρό μου, άλλο τίποτα», είπε μαυλιστικά ο Σκόρπιους πάνω στο στόμα της, πριν σκύψει και ενώσει τα χείλη του με τα δικά της και τη γλώσσα του με την ολοένα και πιο έμπειρη δική της.

* * *

**_Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια! Πώς σας φαίνεται το κόλπο της Ρόουζ; Λέτε να πιάσει; Ο Άλμπους μοιάζει πολύ καχύποπτος! Επί τη ευκαιρία ποιον χαρακτήρα συμπαθείτε περισσότερο μέχρι στιγμής;_**

**_at Helen: Ευχαριστώ! Ελπίζω η συνέχεια να είναι αντάξια των προσδοκιών σου!_**

**_at rainlover: Με κάνεις και κοκκινίζω :) Σε ευχαριστώ ΠΑΡΑ ΠΟΛΥ! Μουτς, ρουφηχτό φιλάκι για εσένα!_**

**_at guest που σχολίασε στις 13/01/2013 στο πρώτο κεφάλαιο: Ευχαριστώ, ευχαριστώ, ευχαριστώ! Συνεχίζω ακάθεκτη και εύχομαι να γίνεις τακτική αναγνώστρια και σχολιάστρια - κάτι μου λέει ότι είσαι κοριτσάκι :)_**

**_Μέχρι το επόμενο κεφάλαιο, εις το επανακούειν!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	8. Κεφάλαιο 8

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8: ΤΟ ΠΑΡΤΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΛΙΔΕΡΙΝ**

Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ κράτησε την υπόσχεση του και συνέχισε να προσφέρει πολλούς οργασμούς στη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, όπως και εκείνη στον ίδιο. Δεν είχαν ακόμα ολοκληρώσει τις σεξουαλικές τους συνευρέσεις, όμως ο ερωτευμένος έφηβος ένιωθε ικανοποιημένος και μόνο από τα χέρια της αγάπης του· είχαν αγγίξει τέτοιο βαθμό δεξιότητας, ώστε πια ήταν πιο απολαυστικά ακόμα και από τα δικά του.

Κάπως έτσι, με αμοιβαίες περιποιήσεις, διάβασμα, περιπολίες, Κουίντιτς και θέατρο με το Ζαμπίνι εξαιτίας του Πότερ, περνούσε ο καιρός. Είχε φτάσει το τέλος του Φεβρουαρίου και επομένως του χειμώνα. Τα χιόνια και το κρύο κρατούσαν ακόμα καλά, όμως οι μαθητευόμενοι μάγοι του Χόγκουαρτς προτιμούσαν να εισακούσουν τη σοφή παροιμία που έλεγε πως _το Φλεβάρη και αν φλεβήσει, καλοκαίρι θα μυρίσει_. Επομένως όλοι, καρδιές και μυαλά, είχαν αρχίσει να ανοίγουν περιμένοντας την αναστάσιμη άνοιξη.

Ήταν Σάββατο απόγευμα και οι δύο αριστούχοι κάθονταν στο σαλόνι τους και έλυναν τις ασκήσεις που είχαν στην Αριθμομαντεία. Προτιμούσαν να μελετούν στον κοιτώνα τους, για να μπορούν ανενόχλητα να πραγματοποιούν διαλείμματα αγκαλιών και φιλιών. Τελευταία, ωστόσο, αυτή η δυνατότητα τους περιοριζόταν σημαντικά, καθώς ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι έβρισκε πολύ πιο αποδοτικό να διαβάζει μαζί τους παρά να πηγαίνει στη βιβλιοθήκη. Σαν δικαιολογία ανέφερε πως εκεί ήταν πιο ήσυχα και πως η Ρόουζ μπορούσε να του λύσει τυχόν απορίες, αλλά ο κυριότερος λόγος ήταν ότι απολάμβανε τα μάλα την παρέα του νεαρού ζευγαριού· και του κολλητού του και της αγαπημένης του, η οποία αποδεικνυόταν πολύ καλός άνθρωπος και πολύ καλή φίλη.

Ο Σκόρπιους έμοιαζε πραγματικά ευτυχισμένος μαζί της και ο Φραντσέσκο είχε αναλάβει με ευχαρίστηση το ρόλο του επίσημου αγοριού της, για να μπορούν να είναι μαζί. Ο Πότερ άλλωστε δεν τον είχε ξαναενοχλήσει, αφού κιόλας οι συνευρέσεις του με τη Ρόουζ ήταν παντελώς πλατωνικές. Ήταν βέβαιος ότι ο Μάλφοϋ θα φρόντιζε να τον στειρώσει με νυχοκόπτη έτσι και πλησίαζε με πονηρές βλέψεις την πολύτιμη του. Εν τούτοις ούτε ο ίδιος ο Ζαμπίνι μπορούσε πια να δει ερωτικά την κοκκινομάλλα. Την σεβόταν και την εκτιμούσε όπως αν θα ήταν η αδερφή του.

Το ρολόι πάνω από το τζάκι χτύπησε οκτώ το βράδυ και ο μελαμψός μάγος τεντώθηκε νωχελικά στη θέση του. Είχε ξυπνήσει από τις επτά το πρωί, για να προλάβει να τελειώσει όλα τα μαθήματα σήμερα, να έχει την Κυριακή του ελεύθερη να κοιμηθεί μετά τη νύχτα κραιπάλης που θα λάμβανε χώρα απόψε.

«Παίδες, να κάνουμε ένα μπρέικ για φαγητό και συνεχίζουμε μετά;», ρώτησε τρίβοντας τη γουργουρίζουσα κοιλιά του.

Δύο ζευγάρια μάτια, ένα μπλε και ένα γκρίζο, καρφώθηκαν πάνω του λες και είχαν ξεχάσει την παρουσία του εκεί. Πρώτος μίλησε ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν αρθρώνοντας την κλασική ερώτηση.

«Τι λες, Ρόουζ;»

Ο Ζαμπίνι έπαιξε τα μάτια του με πάρεση. Αυτά τα παιδιά δεν έκαναν τίποτα ο ένας χωρίς τη συγκατάθεση του άλλου.

«Δεν πεινάω πολύ. Καλύτερα να μείνω να τελειώσω. Πηγαίνετε όμως εσείς», παραίνεσε εκείνη.

«Α, Ρόουζ, πρέπει να φας κάτι. Πώς θα αντέξεις μετά το βράδυ;», επενέβη ο Φραντσέσκο.

«Ποιο βράδυ;», μουρμούρισε η Ρόουζ κοκκινίζοντας ολόκληρη.

Ο σκουρόχρωμος έφηβος κούνησε χαμογελώντας το κεφάλι του.

«Όχι, Ροζίτα, δεν εννοούσα αυτό που κατάλαβες. Όσο και αν σε ξεθεώνει ο κολλητός μου, θα πρέπει να έχεις πολύ περισσότερες δυνάμεις για αυτό που θα εξελιχθεί μετά τις δώδεκα στα μπουντρούμια»

Η Γουίζλη τον κοίταξε με απορία.

«Δεν της έχεις πει;», στράφηκε έκπληκτος στον ξάδερφο του.

Ο Σκόρπιους τράβηξε την προσοχή του από το γραπτό του.

«Τι; Α, όχι, το ξέχασα τελείως», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

«Μη μου πείτε ότι δε θα έρθετε!», αναφώνησε ο Φραντσέσκο.

«Θα μου εξηγήσει κανείς περί τίνος πρόκειται;», απαίτησε από τα δύο αγόρια η Ρόουζ.

Ο Μάλφοϋ άφησε την πένα του στο τραπέζι του σαλονιού γύρω από το οποίο διάβαζαν και οι τρεις γονατιστοί και αγκάλιασε τους ώμους της πιέζοντας την επάνω του.

«Μία βλακεία, μωρό μου, τίποτα το σημαντικό. Έχουν πάρτι σήμερα οι Σλίδεριν», την διαφώτισε φιλώντας την τρυφερά στο μάγουλο.

«Ε, όχι και βλακεία!», εξανέστη ο Ζαμπίνι. «Τα πάρτι των Σλίδεριν είναι επικά! Δε γίνεται να το χάσετε. Και δε γίνεται να πάω χωρίς εσάς. Δε θα έχει το ίδιο χάζι. Ελάτε, πάμε όλοι μαζί, θα περάσουμε γαμάτα! Ουίσκι, χορός, παιχνίδια, γκόμενες. Εντάξει το τελευταίο διαγράψτε το, αλλά το νόημα είναι ότι θα είναι τέλεια!», χαμογέλασε μέχρι τα αυτιά.

«Δε θέλεις να πάμε;», υποτονθόρυσε η Ρόουζ απευθυνόμενη στον ξανθό μάγο.

«Δεν ξέρω, καρδιά μου. Θα είναι όλο ανώριμοι, μεθυσμένοι μαλάκες που θα κάνουν χαμό με το που δουν Γκρίφιντορ στα λημέρια τους», απάντησε εκείνος.

«Ναι, σιγά! Δεν πρόκειται να τολμήσουν να κάνουν τίποτα μπροστά στη Ρόουζ· αφού την βλέπουν και χέζονται. Εξάλλου θα είναι μαζί μας. Ξέρεις πολλούς συμμαθητές μας που θα τα έβαζαν με εμένα και εσένα;», σήκωσε με νόημα το αριστερό του φρύδι ο Ιταλός.

«Και πάλι, Ζαμπ … », ξεκίνησε να προβάλει και άλλη αντίρρηση ο Μάλφοϋ.

«Έλα, ρε Σκορπ! Μην είσαι έτσι!», τον διέκοψε μινυρίζοντας ο Σλίδεριν. «Έχουμε τόσο καιρό να κάνουμε κάτι διασκεδαστικό, λίγο έξω από τα συνηθισμένα!»

Η Ρόουζ έβαλε θωπευτικά το μικρό της χέρι πάνω στο μηρό του αγαπημένου της.

«Εγώ λέω να πάμε», είπε προς μεγάλη έκπληξη και των δύο νέων.

«Αλήθεια;», την κοίταξε χωρίς να το πιστεύει ο Σκόρπιους.

«Αλήθεια», γέλασε ελαφρά. «Έχει δίκιο ο Φραντσέσκο. Έχουμε καιρό να κάνουμε κάτι διαφορετικό. Είμαστε συνέχεια κλεισμένοι στον κοιτώνα, επειδή έξω φοβόμαστε μη μας καταλάβει ο Αλ. Στο πάρτι θα είμαστε πιο ελεύθεροι», εξήγησε. «Εξάλλου πάντα είχα την περιέργεια να παραβρεθώ σε ένα από τα περιβόητα πάρτι των Σλίδεριν», προσέθεσε πειραχτικά.

«Α, Σκορπ, θα σε μαλώσω! Δε γίνεται να τραβολογιέται μαζί σου δύο μήνες τώρα και να μην της έχεις δείξει ακόμα πώς διασκεδάζει ένας Σλίδεριν», πήρε μία έκφραση ψόγου ο Ζαμπίνι.

«Καλά, εντάξει, αφού το θέλετε θα πάμε», συμφώνησε εν τέλει και ο ξανθός μάγος κερδίζοντας ένα επιφώνημα επικρότησης από το φίλο του και μία αγκαλιά και ένα φιλί από την αγαπημένη του.

* * *

Η Ρόουζ κοίταξε άλλη μία φορά το είδωλο της στον καθρέφτη. Η Λίλι είχε κάνει πάλι το θαύμα της. Μόλις κανονίστηκε η από κοινού έξοδος το βράδυ, η νεαρή Γκρίφιντορ είχε τρέξει στην ξαδέρφη της για βοήθεια. Βρήκαν μαζί ένα αδιάφορο και ακαλαίσθητο φουστάνι που είχε στη ντουλάπα της και το μετέτρεψαν σε μίνι φόρεμα με μανίκια τρουά καρ και υπέροχο σμαραγδί πράσινο. Το ύφασμα ήταν μεταξένια μαλακό και ελαφρώς πτυχωτό με σούρα στη μέση, ώστε έμοιαζε με ενδυμασία Αμαζόνας. Είχε στρογγυλή λαιμόκοψη και ταίριαζε εκπληκτικά με την άσπρη επιδερμίδα και τα κόκκινα μαλλιά της.

Η Λίλι την είχε αναγκάσει να ισορροπήσει και σε δεκαπεντάποντες μαύρες λουστρινένιες γόβες επισημαίνοντας ότι ως δεσμευμένη θα έπρεπε πλέον να φροντίζει από καιρό εις καιρό να αναδεικνύει το σέξι χαρακτήρα της, ώστε να κρατάει πάντα αμείωτο το ενδιαφέρον του αγοριού της. Η Ρόουζ υπάκουσε, επειδή η ξαδέρφη της έμοιαζε να ξέρει τι λέει και επειδή το να χάσει την προσοχή του Σκόρπιους ήταν ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης της μακράν.

«Θα τρελαθεί με το που σε δει!», χαχάνισε χαρούμενη η μικρή Πότερ, ενώ έφτιαχνε το μακιγιάζ της ξαδέρφης της· αδιόρατη ελαφρώς ασημιζέ πράσινη σκιά στα βλέφαρα, γλυκό κόκκινο στα χείλη, μία νότα ρουζ, μάσκαρα και άιλαινερ. «Και θα βλέπει που θα σε τρώνε όλοι με τα μάτια και θα φουσκώνει σαν πετεινάρι από την περηφάνια. Άσε που θα ξυπνήσει το πάθος του από τη ζήλεια! Τα αγόρια είναι τόσο σέξι, όταν γίνονται κτητικά!», πετάρισε τα ματόκλαδα της σκεφτόμενη προφανώς το δικό της αγόρι, αν και η Ρόουζ δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να φανταστεί το Φρανκ σέξι· έμοιαζε τόσο πολύ με τον πατέρα του.

Ωστόσο την ώρα που βγήκε στο σαλόνι και αντίκρισε το ύφος του σέξι πέρα από κάθε λογική αγαπημένου της, δε μπόρεσε να μην πειστεί από τα λόγια της ξαδέρφης της. Την κοιτούσε με τα μάτια μισόκλειστα, όπως ο κυνηγός το θύμα του, και με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο, τόσο κρυφό, που θα παρέμενε απαρατήρητο από κάποιον που δεν ήξερε απέξω και ανακατωτά τις σωματικές του εκφράσεις όπως η Ρόουζ.

«Είσαι πανέμορφη», της είπε με αυτόν τον ζωώδη τρόπο του που την έκανε να λιώνει.

«Σε ευχαριστώ», χαμογέλασε μετριόφρονα.

Την πλησίασε ακουμπώντας τα χέρια του κτητικά στους γλουτούς της και πιέζοντας την ελαφρά.

«Δε σε έχω ξαναδεί με πράσινο. Δεν ήξερα ότι σου πάει τόσο πολύ», ψιθύρισε πάνω στα χείλη της, χωρίς ωστόσο να την αγγίξει.

«Αφού πάμε σε πάρτι των Σλίδεριν, είπα να ταιριάζω με το ντεκόρ», αστειεύτηκε γλυκά χαϊδεύοντας το δυνατό του στέρνο. «Και με εσένα, τώρα που το βλέπω! Ούτε ζευγάρι να ήμασταν», χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

Ήταν και ο ίδιος υπέροχος, φορώντας ένα αντίστοιχα σμαραγδένιο μεταξωτό πουκάμισο με σκούρο μπλε τζιν και μαύρα σταράκια. Προς μεγάλη δυσαρέσκεια των γονιών του, απολάμβανε τη διαφορετικότητα του ντυσίματος των κοινών ανθρώπων.

«Δεν πιστεύω να τρύπωσες στο δωμάτιο μου την ώρα που ετοιμαζόμουν, για να δεις τι θα φορέσω», τον ρώτησε με παιχνιδιάρικη καχυποψία.

«Δε χρειάστηκε, μωρό μου. Αφού ό,τι σκέφτεσαι, σκέφτομαι», απάντησε και την φίλησε πολύ απαλά, ώστε να μην της χαλάσει το βάψιμο.

Οι δύο ερωτευμένοι νέοι βγήκαν από τον κοιτώνα τους και άρχισαν να περπατούν στους άδειους διαδρόμους του κάστρου. Ήταν περασμένες δώδεκα, οπότε ακόμα και οι επιμελητές είχαν επιστρέψει στα δωμάτια τους. Η Ρόουζ είχε μαγέψει τα τακούνια της, για να μην κάνουν θόρυβο, οπότε διέσχισαν ανενόχλητοι τις σκάλες προς το ισόγειο και ύστερα προς τα μπουντρούμια. Σύντομα βρέθηκαν μπροστά από τα διαμερίσματα του οίκου των Σλίδεριν, όπου τους περίμενε ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι φορώντας και εκείνος τα καλά του.

«Ουάου! Ροζίτα, είσαι κούκλα», αναφώνησε με το που την είδε και την τράβηξε κοντά του, για να την φιλήσει θορυβωδώς στο μάγουλο, κάτι που δεν άρεσε ιδιαίτερα στο Σκόρπιους, κυρίως επειδή μετά την έπιασε από τη μέση και δεν έλεγε να την αφήσει άλλο.

Ο μελαμψός μάγος πρόσεξε διασκεδαστικά την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του φίλου του.

«Έλα, Σκορπ, μπες στο πετσί του ρόλου. Η Ροζίτα συνοδεύεται από εμένα απόψε», τον χτύπησε πειραχτικά στο στήθος.

«Μπορεί να περπατήσει και μόνη της», γρύλισε ο Μάλφοϋ και η Ρόουζ, για να μη προκαλέσει σκηνή, γλίστρησε επιδέξια από τα χέρια του Ζαμπίνι και προχώρησε λίγο μπροστά.

«Πάμε;», ρώτησε τα δύο αγόρια.

Ο Σκόρπιους έριξε ένα ακόμα βλέμμα οργής στο Φραντσέσκο και ύστερα κατευθύνθηκε προς την κοπέλα _του_ περνώντας μπροστά και δείχνοντας το δρόμο. Της είχε πει ότι το πάρτι θα γινόταν σε μία ξεχασμένη αίθουσα βαθιά κάτω στα μπουντρούμια, αλλά η Ρόουζ δεν είχε ιδέα πού ακριβώς ήταν αυτή. Και οι τρεις μαζί, ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλον, συνέχισαν να περπατούν μέσα στους σκοτεινούς χώρους.

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά σταμάτησαν μπροστά από έναν τοίχο πράσινο από την υγρασία και τη μούχλα. Ο Σκόρπιους ψιθύρισε μία λέξη που η Ρόουζ δεν άκουσε, επειδή δε μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί σε τίποτα άλλο εκτός από το πανέμορφο περίγραμμα των χειλιών του έτσι όπως τονίζονταν στο μισοσκόταδο. Αναπάντεχα ο τοίχος τραβήχτηκε στα δεξιά ανοίγοντας ένα πέρασμα αθέατο μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή. Μπήκαν μέσα και άρχισαν να προχωρούν. Η Ρόουζ είχε την εντύπωση ότι βημάτιζαν για ώρες, όταν ξαφνικά άκουσε μουσική και ομιλίες και είδε την αναλαμπή μίας φωτιάς. Σύντομα εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο φωταγωγημένο και διακοσμημένο σαν μοδάτο κλαμπ.

Μέσα στο δωμάτιο ήταν συγκεντρωμένοι μαθητές αποκλειστικά από τον οίκο των Σλίδεριν. Οι περισσότεροι χόρευαν έξαλλα στο δυνατό ρυθμό της μουσικής, ενώ όλοι έμοιαζαν να έχουν καταναλώσει μεγάλες ποσότητες αλκοόλ. Τόσο ώστε δεν πρόσεξαν καν πως μία Γκρίφιντορ, η πριγκίπισσα των Γκρίφιντορ συγκεκριμένα, είχε εισέλθει στους κόλπους τους συνοδευόμενη από τον πρίγκιπα και τον υπαρχηγό των Σλίδεριν.

«Καλώς ήρθες στο πάρτι των Σλίδεριν», έσκυψε στο αυτί της ο Σκόρπιους.

Η Ρόουζ κοιτούσε γύρω της σαν χαμένη. Δεν είχε ξαναβρεθεί ποτέ σε παρόμοια θέση στη ζωή της, συμμετέχοντας σε κάτι τόσο αντικανονικό και συναρπαστικό ταυτόχρονα.

«Είναι παράδοση για τον οίκο μας», συνέχισε να της ψιθυρίζει ο Σκόρπιους οδηγώντας την και άλλο μέσα. «Κάθε δύο με τρεις μήνες μαζευόμαστε ορισμένοι εκλεκτοί Σλίδεριν και διασκεδάζουμε μέχρι το πρωί»

Είχαν φτάσει πια μπροστά από το μπουφέ με τα ποτά.

«Θες να πιεις κάτι;», την ρώτησε.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά και ο ξανθός έφηβος γέμισε δύο ποτήρια με ουίσκι και έδωσε το ένα σε εκείνη.

Η Ρόουζ ήπιε μία μεγάλη γουλιά που της έκαψε το φάρυγγα. Ξανάφερε το γυάλινο δοχείο στο στόμα της, αλλά ένιωσε ένα χέρι να της το τραβάει μακριά, πριν προλάβει να ρουφήξει το μελόχρωμο υγρό.

«Σιγά-σιγά, μωρό μου, είσαι άμαθη», της ψιθύρισε κατηγορηματικά ο Σκόρπιους σαν να μιλούσε σε εξάχρονο παιδάκι.

«Μα, έλα Σκόρπ, σε παρακαλώ», σούφρωσε παραπονιάρικα τα χείλη της γέρνοντας το κορμί της πάνω στο δικό του.

«Έχει δίκιο, Σκορπ. Δεν πρέπει ποτέ να κάνεις μία κυρία να παρακαλάει»

Η Ρόουζ έστριψε αργά το βλέμμα της και αντίκρισε έναν ξανθό έφηβο λίγο πιο ψηλό από εκείνη που στεκόταν μπροστά της και είχε μιλήσει ένα δευτερόλεπτο πριν. Η νεαρή Γουίζλη δε θυμόταν να τον έχει ξαναδεί στη ζωή της και μάλλον η έκφραση της απορίας ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της, γιατί ο άγνωστος βιάστηκε να συστηθεί.

«Μόρις Ντάντλφον. Γοητευμένος», είπε χαμογελώντας.

«Ρόουζ … », ξεκίνησε να λέει η κοπέλα, αλλά ο νεοφερμένος την διέκοψε απότομα.

«Γουίζλη, ξέρω! Δεν είναι δυνατόν να μην ξέρω τη διάσημη κόρη του Ρον και της Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη, την πιο ικανή μάγισσα του Χόγκουαρτς, την πριγκίπισσα των λιονταριών!», είπε με υπεράνω του δέοντος θαυμασμό. «Τι κάνει λοιπόν μία Γκρίφιντορ σε ένα πάρτι των Σλίδεριν;», ρώτησε ο Ντάντλφον με μία ειρωνική λάμψη στα καστανά του μάτια.

«Είμαι με το Σκόρπιους», απάντησε ορθώνοντας το ανάστημα της η κοκκινομάλλα. «Και με το Φραντσέσκο», προσέθεσε.

«Αυτό το βλέπω», σχολίασε σκωπτικά ο Μόρις, όμως αυτή τη φορά το σαρκαστικό του βλέμμα καρφώθηκε στον ξανθό Σλίδεριν πίσω από τη Ρόουζ.

«Αρκετά με τις γνωριμίες», επενέβη ο Ζαμπίνι. «Ώρα για χορό!», αναφώνησε και τραβώντας τη Γουίζλη και το Μάλφοϋ από το χέρι πήγε μέχρι το κέντρο της πίστας.

Η Ρόουζ παρατήρησε με ανακούφιση πως ο ξανθός με τα καστανά μάτια δεν τους είχε ακολουθήσει. Δεν της άρεσε καθόλου η φυσιογνωμία του και ο τρόπος που την κοιτούσε, λες και την έγδυνε. Η μεγάλη γουλιά όμως αλκοόλ και η ξέφρενη μουσική την έκαναν να ξεχάσει σύντομα το συμβάν και να αφεθεί πλήρως στη διασκέδαση της με το φίλο της και τον αγαπημένο της.

Η Ρόουζ χόρευε σπάνια, αλλά όταν χόρευε το έκανε πολύ καλά. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη από πού είχε κληρονομήσει αυτό το ταλέντο, ίσως από τη μητέρα της, ίσως από τη γιαγιά Μόλυ; Από όποιον και αν ήταν ωστόσο, ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Η αρμονική κίνηση με το ρυθμό του τέμπο τής έβγαινε τελείως αυθόρμητα και το κορμί της έμοιαζε κολάσιμο μέσα σε αυτό το πράσινο αιθέριο φόρεμα.

Ο Σκόρπιους την κοιτούσε και δεν την χόρταινε. Δεν πίστευε ποτέ ότι η κοπέλα _του_ θα μπορούσε να είναι τόσο αντικειμενικά ερεθιστική. Υπέφερε πραγματικά που δε γινόταν να ακουμπήσει τα χέρια του πάνω της και πάνω σε αυτούς τους ζουμερά προβαλλόμενους γοφούς. Δεν ήθελε να κινήσει υποψίες και να καταστρέψει τη βιτρίνα που είχαν φτιάξει οι τρεις τους με το Ζαμπίνι.

Ο Μάλφοϋ μπορεί να είχε εκνευριστεί στην αρχή με το σχέδιο της αγαπημένης του, όμως σύντομα συνειδητοποίησε πόσο συμφέρον ήταν, τουλάχιστον με τις παρούσες συγκυρίες. Δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να το χαλάσει, οπότε κρατούσε τις ορμές του προσωρινά για τον εαυτό του. Η σκέψη πως μετά θα την είχε στην αγκαλιά του να της κάνει ό,τι θέλει – εντάξει, περίπου ό,τι θέλει – ήταν κατευναστικά ικανοποιητική.

Αυτό σκεφτόταν ο Σκόρπιους, όταν ένιωσε δύο κρύα χέρια να τον αγκαλιάζουν σαν φίδια από τη μέση και να κατεβαίνουν απροκάλυπτα προς τη βουβωνική του χώρα. Εμβρόντητος έπιασε το ξένο σώμα και το ξεκόλλησε από πάνω του με δύναμη γυρίζοντας ταυτόχρονα να δει ποιος ήταν αυτός που είχε τολμήσει να παραβιάσει τον προσωπικό του χώρο. Αντίκρισε έκπληκτος ένα ζευγάρι μπλε ξεθωριασμένα μάτια και ένα αχυρένιο κεφάλι.

«Τι στο διάολο κάνεις, Μάθιους;», ρώτησε με σφιγμένα δόντια.

Η κοπέλα που στεκόταν μπροστά του είχε ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη και την πιο χαζή φάτσα που ο Σκόρπιους θυμόταν να έχει κοσμήσει ποτέ θηλυκό πρόσωπο.

«Ενθουσιασμένος που με βλέπεις, Σκόρπυ;», νιαούρισε εκνευριστικά η Σλίδεριν.

Είχε προλάβει να νιώσει τον καβάλο του πριν της απομακρύνει τα χέρια και θεώρησε λανθασμένα ότι η στύση του είχε προκληθεί από το άγγιγμα της και όχι από την απουσία αγγίγματος της κοκκινομάλλας Γκρίφιντορ.

«Τράβα να χώσεις τα νύχια σου αλλού, Μάθιους», της πέταξε με αηδία και έκανε να της γυρίσει πάλι την πλάτη.

Προτού όμως προλάβει να μετατοπιστεί, η ξανθιά μάγισσα είχε κολλήσει το σώμα της πάνω του και είχε σφραγίσει τα χείλη της στα δικά του. Ήταν αρκετά ψηλή, για να το καταφέρει, και ανήμπορα βλαμμένη, για να μην παίρνει από όχι. Ο Σκόρπιους έμεινε κοκαλωμένος για μερικά δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου με τα μάτια ορθάνοιχτα και τα βλέφαρα πετρωμένα πριν συνειδητοποιήσει τι έχει συμβεί και ότι μία γλιτσερή γλώσσα προσπαθούσε να βρει δίοδο μέσα στο στόμα του.

Αμέσως την έπιασε από τα μπράτσα και την έσπρωξε με τόση δύναμη προς τα πίσω που προσγειώθηκε άτσαλα σε μία παρέα μαθητών που χόρευαν εκεί κοντά. Την κοίταξε με μίσος και απέχθεια.

«Μην τολμήσεις να με ξανακουμπήσεις! Κατάλαβες;», μούγκρισε σκουπίζοντας τα σάλια της από το πρόσωπο του με το μανίκι του πουκαμίσου του.

Εκείνη δε φάνηκε να πτοείται. Ξαναβρήκε την ισορροπία της και στήθηκε με θράσος απέναντι του.

«Τι έγινε, Σκόρπυ, βρήκαμε καινούργια κατάκτηση;», στερέωσε τα χέρια της στη μέση της. «Αφού ξέρεις πως πάντα σε εμένα θα γυρίζεις. Καμία δε σε ικανοποιεί για πολύ καιρό. Με το που σου κάτσουν τις βαριέσαι και τρέχεις σε εμένα. Στην αγαπημένη σου Μπέτυ», ξεστόμισε με μισόκλειστα κουτοπόνηρα μάτια.

Τα λόγια της ωστόσο δε βρήκαν το στόχο που ήλπιζε. Ο Σκόρπιους με το που συνήλθε από την κατάπληξη είχε στραφεί προς την άλλη πλευρά αναζητώντας την αποκλειστική λατρεία της ζωής του. Με τρόμο ανακάλυψε πως η Ρόουζ είχε εξαφανιστεί από το πάρτι και ούτε ο Ζαμπίνι φαινόταν πουθενά. Τρελαμένος από την αγωνία έτρεξε κατευθείαν προς την έξοδο μη δίνοντας περαιτέρω σημασία στην ξανθιά Σλίδεριν που πλέον είχε γίνει ο περίγελος των συμμαθητών της.

Άρχισε να διανύει την απόσταση μέχρι τον κοιτώνα των αριστούχων ψάχνοντας σε γωνιές και κόγχες για τα μπλε μάτια που κρατούσαν την ευτυχία του μέσα τους. Περίμενε πως η αγαπημένη του θα έχει αναστατωθεί από την εξέλιξη της βραδιάς, ωστόσο η εικόνα που αντίκρισε με το που μπήκε μέσα στο κοινό σαλόνι τους τον χτύπησε σαν χαστούκι στο πρόσωπο. Η Ρόουζ, η Ρόουζ _του_, η μοναδική του Ρόουζ, καθόταν στον καναπέ μπροστά από το τζάκι σφηνωμένη στην αγκαλιά δύο χεριών που δεν ήταν τα δικά του· ήταν του Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι.

«Τι στο καλό παίζεται εδώ πέρα;», φώναξε έξαλλα.

Με το που έκανε γνωστή την παρουσία του, η νεαρή Γουίζλη απομακρύνθηκε από την αγκαλιά του μελαμψού μάγου και σηκώθηκε όρθια. Ύστερα κοιτώντας το Σκόρπιους μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ευθεία στα μάτια με μία απροσδιόριστη έκφραση, αποσύρθηκε στο δωμάτιο της αφήνοντας τους δύο έφηβους μόνους.

Ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι πλησίασε τον εξοργισμένο σε σημείο φόνου Σλίδεριν.

«Είσαι και πολύ μαλάκας», του πέταξε με αποδοκιμασία και έφυγε από τον κοιτώνα δίχως δεύτερη κουβέντα.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν τόσο θυμωμένος που δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτα παρά μόνο τη δυνάμει προδοσία που φώλιαζε και θέριευε εν αγνοία του. Μην αναλογιζόμενος τις πράξεις του πήγε ως την πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας της Ρόουζ και προσπάθησε να την ανοίξει. Επί ματαίω. Την είχε κλειδώσει μαγικά και ο Μάλφοϋ δεν είχε την ικανότητα να σπάσει τα ξόρκια της ακόμα και όταν ήταν νηφάλιος με καθαρό μυαλό. Έτσι κατέφυγε στην αμέσως επόμενη λύση· άρχισε να την χτυπά με όλη του τη δύναμη.

«Ρόουζ, άνοιξε την πόρτα!», βρυχήθηκε.

«Φύγε, Σκόρπιους, δε θέλω να σου μιλήσω», ακούστηκε ψυχρή η φωνή της από μέσα.

Το αγόρι μάνισε ακόμα περισσότερο.

«Ρόουζ, είπα άνοιξε! Άνοιξε γιατί θα μας ακούσει όλο το Χόγκουαρτς!», ούρλιαξε.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος για το λόγο, αλλά την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή η πόρτα είχε όντως ανοίξει. Η Ρόουζ στεκόταν μπροστά του φορώντας ακόμα το φόρεμα της, αυτό το σμαραγδένιο πράσινο που της πήγαινε υπέροχα.

«Ορίστε, άνοιξα. Μπορείς να μου πεις τώρα τι θέλεις;», τον ρώτησε σταυρώνοντας αυστηρά τα χέρια της στο στέρνο της.

Όσο καιρό ήταν μαζί, δεν την είχε ξαναδεί να του φέρεται τόσο απόμακρα. Η καρδιά του μάτωσε, όμως η οργή του ήταν μεγαλύτερη.

«Γιατί έφυγες από το πάρτι;», γρύλισε και έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά, ώστε να βρεθεί μέσα στο δωμάτιο, μην ξανακλείσει την πόρτα.

«Ξέρεις πολύ καλά γιατί έφυγα από το πάρτι», απάντησε σοβαρά.

«Ναι; Ξέρω; Γιατί εγώ το μόνο που ξέρω είναι ότι σε έπιασα γούτσου-γούτσου με τον κολλητό μου στο καναπέ!», αντέκρουσε με μάνητα ο Σλίδεριν.

Τα μπλε μάτια της Ρόουζ πήραν φωτιά· ένα περίεργο θέαμα, μία καιόμενη θάλασσα.

«Τολμάς να με κατηγορείς για απιστία; Τη στιγμή που η ερωμένη σου σε φίλησε μπροστά μου;», φώναξε ανεξέλεγκτα.

Ο Σκόρπιους πρώτη φορά άκουγε να υψώνει σε εκείνον τον τόνο της φωνής της. Η πάντα συγκρατημένη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη βρισκόταν τώρα εκτός ελέγχου. Αν ήταν οποιοσδήποτε άλλος στη θέση του, θα το είχε βάλει κατατρομαγμένος στα πόδια, εκείνος ωστόσο παρέμεινε παρά τη γνώση – ή όχι και τόσο γνώση – του κινδύνου.

«Δεν είναι ερωμένη μου! Και αν είχες μείνει ένα λεπτό ακόμα θα έβλεπες ότι μόνο που δεν την έδειρα! Αλλά εσύ δεν έχασες ευκαιρία να βρεις παρηγοριά στο Ζαμπίνι! Πόσο καιρό τον γουστάρεις; Ε; Πόσο; Για αυτό είπες στον ξάδερφο σου ότι τα έχεις μαζί του; Του έχεις κάτσει; Πες μου του έχεις κάτσει; Σε έχει ξεπαρθενιάσει;»

Ο Μάλφοϋ πρώτα αισθάνθηκε το θόρυβο και ύστερα ένιωσε τον πόνο. Όταν όμως ήρθε, ήταν οξύς και διαπεραστικός, τελείως διαφορετικός από ό,τι είχε ζήσει ως τώρα. Ήταν λες και τον ξύπνησε από έναν τρομακτικό εφιάλτη. Έμεινε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα κοιτώντας την και ύστερα την τράβηξε με δύναμη πάνω του κατακτώντας το στόμα της με το δικό του.

«Μωρό μου, μωρό μου, συγνώμη, μωρό μου! Συγχώρεσε με, αγάπη μου, ζωή μου, ψυχή μου, συγχώρεσε με! Δεν ξέρω τι λέω! Είμαι τρελός, τρελός!», την εκλιπαρούσε γεμίζοντας το πρόσωπο της νοτισμένα φιλιά. «Τα χάνω από την ανασφάλεια μου! Τρέμω κάθε στιγμή, φοβάμαι ότι θα σε χάσω, ότι δεν αξίζω να σε έχω και ότι θα το συνειδητοποιήσεις και θα με εγκαταλείψεις. Δεν ξέρω τι θα κάνω χωρίς εσένα, Ρόουζ! Μη με αφήσεις, συγχώρεσε με! Αν με αφήσεις, θα πεθάνω, Ρόουζ»

Τα λόγια του ένας παροξυσμός. Οι κινήσεις του απελπισμένες. Να την κρατάει με όλη του τη δύναμη να μην του φύγει, να της σκορπά φιλιά και να την πλημμυρίζει με καυτά δάκρυα. Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα βρισκόταν και η ίδια σε συναισθηματική ταραχή. Όταν το χέρι της σηκώθηκε και χτύπησε τη λεπτή επιδερμίδα του μάγουλου του, δεν πίστευε ότι το είχε κάνει εκείνη. Νόμιζε ότι κάποιος άλλος είχε δώσει τη διαταγή στο σώμα της. Ύστερα, τρομαγμένη, είχε προσπαθήσει να τον απομακρύνει από κοντά της, αλλά είχε αγκιστρωθεί πάνω της σαν να ήταν η ζωή του· αδύνατον να του ξεφύγει. Και πού να πήγαινε; Όσο ήταν η ζωή του άλλο τόσο ήταν και για εκείνη η δική της.

Νιώθοντας αλμυρές σταγόνες να κατρακυλούν στο στόμα της και την οξύτητα τους να ενώνεται με τη γεύση του, του χάιδεψε παρηγορητικά τα μαλλιά μεταφέροντας του όλη την αγάπη που ένιωθε για τα μελαγχολικά του μάτια. Ο Σκόρπιους ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του κλειδώνοντας την τρικυμία των βλεμμάτων τους. Το κορμί του πονούσε από μία πρωτόγνωρη ανάγκη που του έκαιγε τα σωθικά. Δε μπορούσε να περιμένει άλλο, ήθελε να την νιώσει στην πιο βαθιά απόδειξη της ύπαρξης της.

«Σε θέλω», της ψιθύρισε πάνω στα χείλη σφίγγοντας το φουστάνι της στις χούφτες του, τσαλακώνοντας το πολύτιμο ύφασμα.

Η Ρόουζ τον κοίταξε με υγρά, πυρετώδη μάτια.

«Κάνε μου έρωτα, Σκορπ», απαίτησε γλυκά και με τα λόγια της φυλάκισε όλη την ελεύθερη βούληση του.

Χωρίς να σταματήσει να την φιλά, άρχισε να την σπρώχνει προς τα πίσω μέχρι που έφτασαν στο κρεβάτι της.

«Δεν ξέρεις πόσο καιρό το περίμενα αυτό, μωρό μου», σιγομουρμούρισε.

Έβγαλε το ραβδί του από την τσέπη του τζιν του, πρόφερε χαμηλόφωνα τα μαγικά λόγια για το ξόρκι της αντισύλληψης και μετά ακούμπησε σιγανά την ξύλινη βέργα στο κομοδίνο.

«Σε είχα ερωτευτεί από την πρώτη στιγμή, τότε στην πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα»

Με ένα φιλί πότε στα χείλη, πότε στο μέτωπο, πότε στο λαιμό, με ένα χάδι στο στήθος, στη μέση, στους γλουτούς, ο ξανθός μάγος έριξε το βάρος του πάνω στο σώμα της αγαπημένης του, ξαπλώνοντας την στο μαλακό στρώμα. Απομάκρυνε απαλά τους μηρούς της και χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της με την όμορφη κοκκινομάλλα να τον δέχεται φιλόξενα στην ερωτική κορυφή της.

«Κάθε ημέρα στο Χόγκουαρτς ήταν κόλαση και παράδεισος μαζί. Να σε βλέπω και να μη μπορώ να σε έχω. Να μη μου δίνεις καμία σημασία και εγώ να νιώθω τόσο αδύναμος μπροστά στην πιο ικανή μάγισσα του σχολείου»

Η Ρόουζ πήγε να πει κάτι, όμως ο Σκόρπιους την εμπόδισε πιέζοντας την πλήρη στύση του στη βουβωνική της χώρα κάνοντας την να βογκήξει ηδονικά. Δίχως να σταματήσει την τοξική τριβή, την ανάγκασε να λυγίσει τα γόνατα της γύρω του και της έβγαλε τις μαύρες γόβες αβίαστα πετώντας της με γδούπο στο πάτωμα. Ύστερα πιάνοντας την από τα ακροδάχτυλα των ποδιών, άρχισε να ταξιδεύει τα χέρια του προς τα επάνω μεταδίδοντας της ηλεκτρικές ανατριχίλες που βίωνε για πρώτη φορά.

«Αλλά τίποτα δε συγκρινόταν με το βασανιστήριο των διακοπών, καθώς μετρούσα κάθε δευτερόλεπτο μέχρι να ξαναβρεθώ κοντά σου», υποτονθόρυσε σκύβοντας στο λαιμό της και γλείφοντας λαίμαργα την ευαίσθητη σάρκα.

Τώρα τα δάχτυλα του είχαν φτάσει στην άκρη του φουστανιού της, όπου τον περίμενε λεπτή δαντέλα και γυμνή επιδερμίδα. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά από την έναρξη του ερωτικού τους παιχνιδιού που το βλέμμα του νεαρού άνδρα κατρακύλησε κάπου αλλού εκτός από το πρόσωπο της ερωμένης του.

«Ζαρτιέρες, Ρόουζ; Θέλεις να με κάνεις να χάσω τον έλεγχο;», γρύλισε ερεθιστικά κοιτώντας την όπως ο κυνηγός το θύμα του.

Η ατρόμητη Γκρίφιντορ ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα του στα ίσια.

«Είμαι έτοιμη για σένα, Σκορπ. Θέλω να με κάνεις δική σου, να με κάνεις γυναίκα»

Ο Μάλφοϋ άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένας βρυχηθμός, πριν επιτεθεί στο στόμα της με ζωώδη ορμή δαγκώνοντας βάναυσα τα χείλη της. Η κοκκινομάλλα όμως δεν ένιωθε καθόλου πόνο, τυλιγμένη καθώς ήταν στη φωτιά του πόθου. Αντίθετα ακολούθησε με περίσσιο ζήλο τα παιχνιδίσματα του, ρουφώντας και γρατζουνώντας με τα δόντια της τη γλώσσα του.

«Γαμώτο σου, Ρόουζ, θα με κάνεις να σε ξεσκίσω!», αναφώνησε αποτραβώμενος.

Μην περιμένοντας λεπτό, άρχισε να τραβάει το φόρεμα της προς τα επάνω και ανασηκωνόμενος στα γόνατα, το έβγαλε ολόκληρο πετώντας το μακριά, αφήνοντας την με τα εσώρουχα. Η ματιά του σάρωσε πειναλέα το κορμί της, καταπίνοντας κάθε καμπύλη και κάθε κοιλότητα. Φορούσε ένα σκούρο πράσινο σατέν κορσέ με μαύρες δαντελένιες λεπτομέρειες και ασορτί μικροσκοπικό κιλοτάκι.

«Γαμώ το Μέρλιν, Ρόουζ! Θέλω να σε γαμήσω τόσο σκληρά που να μη μπορείς να περπατήσεις για δύο μέρες!», έγρουξε ξεκουμπώνοντας με μανία τις κόπιτσες του ακριβού εσωρούχου καταστρέφοντας το στην πορεία. Την ίδια μοίρα είχαν και οι κάλτσες της που δεν άντεξαν το πάθος του και σκίστηκαν ανεπιστρεπτί.

«Κάθε χρόνος γινόταν ολοένα και πιο δύσκολος», ακούστηκε πιο ήρεμη η φωνή του τώρα, ενώ τα χέρια του έφεραν στο στόμα του το δεξί της κουντεπιέ και άρχισε να εξερευνεί με τη γλώσσα του τα μικρά δάχτυλα της. «Να είμαι συνέχεια καυλωμένος για την πάρτη σου και να μη μπορώ να ξεδώσω όσες μαλακίες και αν τραβούσα, όποια γκομενίτσα και αν πηδούσα. Ήθελα εσένα και μόνο εσένα και η παραμικρότερη θέαση σου με τρέλαινε!»

Η Ρόουζ μπορούσε πολύ καλά να καταλάβει τι εννοούσε, καθότι το ίδιο συναίσθημα την είχε κυριεύσει με τα τερτίπια του στόματος του, το οποίο προχωρούσε συνεχώς προς τα επάνω και πλέον είχε φτάσει στο εσωτερικό του μηρού της. Τα δάχτυλα του ακολουθούσαν το δικό τους χορό διαγράφοντας μονοπάτια ηδονής στις γάμπες και τις κλειδώσεις της.

«Τον πέμπτο χρόνο που γίναμε και οι δύο επιμελητές, περίμενα με αγωνία τη στιγμή που θα κάναμε περιπολία μαζί. Στην αχαλίνωτη φαντασία μου αυτή θα ήταν η ιδανική ευκαιρία για να σε χώσω σε μία άδεια αίθουσα και να σε κάνω δική μου, να σε κάνω να αγκομαχήσεις το όνομα μου, το κανονικό όνομα μου, όχι το Μάλφοϋ που με έλεγες τις ελάχιστες φορές που μου απηύθυνες το λόγο»

Η ματιά του σκοτείνιασε ελαφρά σε αυτή τη θύμηση προκαλώντας τον να την δαγκώσει στο μαλακό σημείο λίγο πριν από εκεί που ενώνεται ο γοφός με τη λεκάνη. Πιπίλισε για πολλή ώρα τη μεταξένια επιδερμίδα σχηματίζοντας ένα μελανό ερωτικό σημάδι.

«Δική μου», μούγκρισε ανεβαίνοντας και άλλο προς τα επάνω.

Η Ρόουζ ανέμενε με αγωνία το πολυπόθητο άγγιγμα στην εστία της γλυκιάς οδύνης της, όμως δεν ήρθε ποτέ. Ο Σκόρπιους στεφάνωσε βασανιστικά όλο το κέντρο της με φιλιά και γλειψίματα και θωπεύσεις, αλλά το προσπέρασε φτάνοντας στις λαγόνες.

«Προφανώς ο ξάδερφος σου ο Λουί ως βίλα μπορούσε να διαβάσει τις ανιμαλιστικές μου ορέξεις», χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια ο ξανθός Σλίδεριν διαγράφοντας κύκλους με τη γλώσσα του γύρω από τον αφαλό της, «για αυτό δεν μας άφησε ποτέ να επιστατεύσουμε μόνοι, ούτε καν στην ίδια ομάδα. Το ίδιο συνέβη και όταν έγινε αριστούχος η άλλη ξαδέρφη σου, η Ροξάν. Δεν αμφιβάλλω, ότι την είχε ενημερώσει να σε κρατήσει μακριά μου. Όλοι πάντα προσπαθούσαν να σε κρατήσουν μακριά μου, μη διαφθείρει το διαμάντι τους ο αλητήριος γιος του νεκροφάγου!»

Το μυαλό της νεαρής Γουίζλη προσπαθούσε να αντιδράσει στα λεγόμενα του αγαπημένου της, αλλά εγκατέλειψε κάθε απόπειρα, όταν το στόμα του περικύκλωσε στη θέρμη του την αριστερή θηλή της. Ο Σκόρπιους έμεινε να ταλανίζει πολλή ώρα το πλούσιο στήθος της κορυφώνοντας την έξαψη της. Τα δάχτυλα και η γλώσσα του μεταφέρονταν από τη μία ρώγα στην άλλη, ώστε να μη μείνει καμία πλευρά παραπονεμένη.

Την δάγκωνε, την έγλειφε, την πιπίλιζε, την έκανε να σπαρταράει από κάτω του με την υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια της να κινδυνεύει να την πλημμυρίσει. Την είχε φέρει στο χείλος της ερωτικής της κάθαρσης, όμως δεν της την πρόσφερε. Την άφηνε να παραπαίει μεταξύ συνείδησης και ασυνειδησίας, έρμαιο στις χειραγωγήσεις του, να μινυρίζει παρακλητικά το όνομα του.

«Ήθελα να σε ταπεινώσω, μωρό μου», μουρμούρισε ανασηκωνόμενος από πάνω της, καθήμενος ξανά στα γόνατα του.

Με αργές κινήσεις άρχισε να ξεκουμπώνει το πουκάμισο του επιτρέποντας της να δει με κάθε αναπνοή του λίγο παραπάνω από το γυμνασμένο του σώμα. Όταν το πράσινο ύφασμα έστεκε ανοιχτό, το τράβηξε μαυλιστικά από τους ώμους του και το πέταξε πέρα να συναντήσει τα υπόλοιπα ενδύματα τους. Ύστερα περνώντας αυτάρεσκα τα δάχτυλα του από τους γραμμωμένους κοιλιακούς του, γνωρίζοντας πόσο ήταν το αγαπημένο της σημείο επάνω του, τα έφερε στη δερμάτινη ζώνη που συγκρατούσε το παντελόνι του. Την απελευθέρωσε χτύπο τω χτύπω της καρδιά της από την αγκράφα και από τα ντενίμ θυλάκια και την απομάκρυνε αφήνοντας την να πέσει κάτω από το κρεβάτι χωρίς τα μάτια του να σταματήσουν να κοιτάνε την ολόγυμνη ομορφιά της μάγισσας του.

Έχοντας πάλι ελεύθερα τα χέρια του έπιασε τα πόδια της που είχαν τεντωθεί ελαφρά και με αυταρχικό τρόπο τα ξανάνοιξε λυγισμένα και τα κράτησε με δύναμη σε αυτήν την παράλληλη με το στρώμα θέση, πριν ξαπλώσει το κορμί του ανάμεσα τους, το κεφάλι του στο ύψος του αιδοίου της.

«Ω, ναι, ήθελα να σε ταπεινώσω, μωρό μου», είπε βραχνά γλιστρώντας τον αριστερό του δείχτη ανάμεσα στα χείλη της, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν έβλεπε το πρόσωπο της, μα αυτήν την τρίγωνη επιφάνεια που παλλόταν από ανάγκη για εκείνον. «Ήθελα να σε ταπεινώσω, εσένα και την ψηλομύτικη οικογένεια σου», γρύλισε και πριν προλάβει η Ρόουζ να αντιδράσει έβαλε δύο δάχτυλα του μέσα στην καυτή σχισμή της και άρχισε κατευθείαν να τα κουνάει γρήγορα, η ετοιμότητα της έκδηλη.

Παρότι ένιωθε τα τοιχώματα της να έχουν διασταλεί, δεν πονούσε· αντίθετα το απολάμβανε στο μέγιστο. Ήταν ήδη στην άκρη του γκρεμού και χρειαζόταν ένα σπρώξιμο, για να πετάξει στην άβυσσο, και με τις άναρθρες κραυγές της και τις συσπάσεις του κορμιού της προσπαθούσε να του δείξει πόσο πολύ τον χρειαζόταν αυτή τη στιγμή. Το κεφάλι της είχε πέσει στο μαξιλάρι, ανίκανο να κρατηθεί όρθιο, και τα χέρια της τσαλάκωναν το σεντόνι, όπου μπορούσαν να το μαγκώσουν.

«Ήθελα να σε ξεμυαλίσω χωρίς επιστροφή και ύστερα να σε εγκαταλείψω», συνέχιζε ο Σκόρπιους τις παλινδρομικές του κινήσεις. «Να σε κάνω να υποφέρεις και να σε καταστρέψω ολοκληρωτικά. Εγώ, ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ, να κάνω τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη το πουτανάκι μου. Αυτό θα έδειχνε σε όλους ποιος στα αλήθεια ήμουν!»

Τα δάχτυλα του κουνιόνταν τώρα σε εκκωφαντικούς ρυθμούς, μπαινοβγαίνοντας αστραπιαία μέσα της, η παλάμη του να σκάει με ηχηρό παφλασμό στα χείλη και την κλειτορίδα της οδηγώντας την στην παράνοια. Τρέμουλο είχε απλωθεί σε όλα τα σημεία του κορμιού της, τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών της είχαν κουλουριαστεί, τα μάτια της είχαν χαθεί μέσα στις κόγχες τους, οι μύες της είχαν σφιχτεί προσμένοντας την έκρηξη.

«Ναι, ναι, Σκορπ, ναι, θα, θα … »

Δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει την πρόταση της. Δε χρειάστηκε κάτι παραπέρα από το υγρό πέρασμα της γλώσσας του πάνω από την ασθμαίνουσα ήβη της και η Ρόουζ βρέθηκε να πλέει σε ένα σύμπαν άχρωμου βελούδου, η επαφή με το οποίο την έκανε να χάσει την αναπνοή της και να ξεχάσει παρελθόν, παρόν και μέλλον, μάνα και πατέρα. Το μόνο που της είχε απομείνει ήταν ένα ευδαιμονικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη και οι άστατοι παλμοί της καρδιάς της.

* * *

**_Ουφ, σαν να έπιασε ζέστη ξαφνικά στη μέση του χειμώνα, ε; ;)_**

**_Όπως ίσως καταλάβατε, τα περάσαμε τα προκαταρκτικά κεφάλαια και τώρα σιγά-σιγά μπαίνουμε στο ζουμί της υπόθεσης! Πολύ διαβολικός ο Σκόρπιους, δε βρίσκετε;_**

**_at Helen και rainlover: Σας ευχαριστώ, σας ευχαριστώ, σας ευχαριστώ! Απανωτός καβγάς. Τι να κάνουμε, όπως λέει και το τραγούδι ... That's what happens when a tornado, meets a volcano ..._**

**_Μέχρι την επόμενη εβδομάδα, _**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	9. Κεφάλαιο 9

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 9: Ο ΔΕΣΜΟΣ**

Η πρωτότοκη κόρη του Ρόναλντ και της Ερμιόνης Γουίζλη βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι της προσπαθώντας να βρει την αναπνοή της. Ο υπαίτιος της ημιθανής κατάστασης της τράβηξε τα χέρια του από μέσα της και φιλώντας πεταχτά την καλμαρισμένη ερωτογενή της ζώνη, σκαρφάλωσε ξανά στο ύψος του προσώπου της παίρνοντας τα αναίσθητα μπράτσα της και τυλίγοντας τα κτητικά γύρω από το λαιμό του. Περίμενε μέχρι να συνέλθει από την έκσταση της και όταν το ατσάλινο βλέμμα του κέρδισε το μπλε των ματιών της τής ψιθύρισε γλυκά.

«Ήθελα όλοι να μάθουν ποιος στα αλήθεια ήμουν. Όμως δεν το ήξερα ούτε εγώ, μέχρι που έμαθα στα αλήθεια εσένα»

Η κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ ένιωσε το στομάχι της να σφίγγεται από την ένταση.

«Σε αγαπώ τόσο πολύ, Ρόουζ. Τόσο πολύ που δε θυμάμαι πια πώς ήταν η ζωή μου πριν από εσένα», προσέθεσε.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ πάρα πολύ», είπε με απόλυτη ειλικρίνεια εκείνη και ήταν η μοναδική καθαρή σκέψη που μπόρεσε να κάνει μέσα σε αυτό το σύντομο διάστημα του καταλαγιάσματος της.

Την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή αισθάνθηκε τον ανδρισμό του γυμνό και στητό ανάμεσα στα πόδια της. Δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει πότε είχε βγάλει τα υπόλοιπα ρούχα του, αλλά δεν είχε σημασία. Το σημαντικότερο ήταν η ανυπέρβλητη αναζήτηση της για εκείνον, τίποτα άλλο δεν υπήρχε πέρα από αυτό.

«Είμαι δική σου», μουρμούρισε προτρεπτικά. «Για πάντα»

«Είμαι δικός σου», ανταπέδωσε εκείνος. «Για πάντα»

Έφερε το οδυνηρά ερεθισμένο μόριο του πάνω από την παρθενική της σχισμή και έσπρωξε δειλά προς τα μέσα μέχρι το σημείο που συνάντησε αντίσταση. Δεν είχε εισέλθει ούτε η κορυφή του και η αίσθηση ήταν παραλυτική. Με το ζόρι συγκρατούσε την ορμή που τον διέταζε να χωθεί όλος μονομιάς στη θέρμη της.

«Πονάς;», ρώτησε εναγωνίως σε μία προσπάθεια να δαμάσει τον εαυτό του.

«Όχι, όχι, συνέχισε», τον παρότρυνε.

Με μία πιο απότομη ώθηση της λεκάνης του εισέβαλε το προικισμένο μέλος του στο κόλπο της σπάζοντας το υμενικό φράγμα. Τώρα είχε σχεδόν περικυκλωθεί από την υγρασία και τη στενότητα της και ήταν λες και ο αέρας χάθηκε από μέσα του. Οι κοιλιακοί του μύες συσπάστηκαν και η στοματική του κοιλότητα διαστάλθηκε ανεξέλεγκτα. Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος από τον πυρετό του που άργησε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα να συνειδητοποιήσει το πόσο σφιγμένο ήταν το σώμα της και ότι ανάμεσα στα πόδια της είχε τρέξει ένα λεπτό κόκκινο ρυάκι βάφοντας τον με την αφιερωμένη της αγνότητα.

«Αγάπη μου, είσαι καλά; Θες να σταματήσουμε;», υποτονθόρυσε ανήσυχος.

Θα προτιμούσε να πεθάνει παρά να τραβηχτεί από κοντά της, όμως η ευχαρίστηση της ήταν πιο σημαντική από τη δική του. Ήξερε πως η πρώτη τους ένωση θα ήταν επίπονη για εκείνη, όπως είναι για όλες τις γυναίκες, και ειδικά όταν ο ερωτικός τους σύντροφος ήταν τόσο χαρισματικός όσο ο ίδιος. Είχε προετοιμάσει τον εαυτό του όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε για την αμηχανία και την αδεξιότητα που θα χαρακτήριζε αυτή την εμπειρία και για τη ζωτικής σημασίας ανάγκη να κάνει ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι του, για να νιώσει η αγαπημένη του ασφάλεια και άνεση, όμως στην πραγματικότητα ήταν τόσο δύσκολο να τιθασεύσει το πάθος του.

Έμενε μόνο μία πίεση ακόμα για να την γεμίσει ολόκληρη με το μέγεθος του και να χαθεί στην άβυσσο του φύλου της και αυτή η ημιτελής κατάσταση τον έφτανε στα όρια της τρέλας, αλλά έπρεπε να βεβαιωθεί ότι είναι σύμφωνη πριν προχωρήσει. Παρατηρούσε με μισάνοιχτα βλέφαρα το κατά τα άλλα αψεγάδιαστο πρόσωπο της να έχει αυλακωθεί από αδιόρατες πτυχώσεις πόνου και ανησυχούσε για το πόσο βαθιά έφτανε αυτή η υποφορά, όταν εκείνη ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια της και τον αντίκρισε με γλυκύτητα και αγάπη.

«Είμαι καλύτερα. Όλα είναι εντάξει», είπε χαμογελώντας επιδοκιμαστικά και φέρνοντας τα χέρια της στην πλάτη του τού μετέφερε την επιθυμία της να ξαπλώσει πάνω της και να ευθυγραμμίσει το σώμα του με το δικό της.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ υπάκουσε πειθήνια και λύγισε προσεκτικά το βάρος του, για να μην την συνθλίψει· η εύθραυστη πορσελάνινη κουκλίτσα του. Ύστερα παίρνοντας μία μεγάλη ανάσα εκμηδένισε τα τελευταία ελάχιστα εκατοστά της απόστασης τους. Άθελα του τού ξέφυγε ένας πρωτόγονος βρυχηθμός.

«Μέρλιν, είσαι σκέτη καύλα», έγρουξε και έχωσε κτητικά τη γλώσσα του στο στόμα της μπλέκοντας ταυτόχρονα τα χέρια τους και τα πόδια τους, ώστε η συναρμογή τους να φτάσει σε όλα τα σημεία.

Από εκείνη τη στιγμή και μετά ο έλεγχος του μειώθηκε στο άπειρο. Ξεκίνησε να κουνάει τους γλουτούς του παλινδρομικά πάνω της, βγαίνοντας και ξαναμπαίνοντας μέσα της με ολοένα και αυξανόμενη ένταση. Στην αρχή οι μικρές κραυγές που έβγαιναν από τα χείλη της ήταν απροσδιόριστες· ένα συνονθύλευμα όλων των σημασιολογικών αποχρώσεων του πάθους. Σύντομα, ωστόσο, οι ρυθμοί της αναπνοής και της καρδιάς της έγιναν πιο γρήγοροι και τα μινυρίσματα της αντικαταστάθηκαν από ηδονικά βογγητά που οδηγούσαν το ξανθό μάγο με μαθηματική ακρίβεια στη σχιζοφρένεια.

Ήθελε να αντέξει, να αρνηθεί την κορύφωση του και να περιμένει και τη δική της απόλαυση, αλλά οι δυνάμεις του είχαν ήδη εξαντληθεί. Με κάθε ψήγμα τριβής το αίμα του έτρεχε με περίσσεια ένταση προς την πηγή του ερωτικού του παλμού σπρώχνοντας τον προς την άκρη του κενού. Και όταν αισθάνθηκε τα πόδια της να συναντώνται στη μέση του εγκλωβίζοντας τον στα σάρκινα δεσμά της και τη γλυκιά της φωνή να του ψιθυρίζει _Ω, Σκορπ, σε λατρεύω!_, η ενέργεια που εκλύθηκε τον χτύπησε σαν ωστικό κύμα πετώντας τον πέρα μακριά στο έβενος της αχρονίας.

Έμεινε να πέφτει για πολλή ώρα σε αυτήν την κατασκότεινη χώρα του Ποτέ, μέχρι το μυαλό του να επιστρέψει στο σήμερα και στο τώρα, στο κρεβάτι και στην αγκαλιά της. Κατάφερε να ξανανοίξει τα μάτια του και να επιβραβευθεί με την ωραιότερη εικόνα του σύμπαντος· την αγαπημένη του μάγισσα αναψοκοκκινισμένη και ιδρωμένη να του χαμογελά και να τον χαϊδεύει τρυφερά έχοντας του μόλις προσφέρει το πιο πολύτιμο δώρο, την αθωότητα της.

* * *

Παρέμειναν ακίνητοι για πολλή ώρα μετά, η φωτιά του πάθους να έχει αντικατασταθεί από την ευδαιμονία της συνύπαρξης. Ο Σκόρπιους, με το κεφάλι του ανάμεσα στα στήθη της, την κρατούσε ακόμα σφιχτά, ενώ εκείνη θώπευε ανεπαίσθητα τα μαλλιά του.

«Σε αγαπάω τόσο πολύ, Ρόουζ», μουρμούρισε κάποτε βραχνά ο ξανθός νέος.

Η όμορφη Γκρίφιντορ έκλεισε για μία στιγμή τα μάτια.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπώ πάρα πολύ. Πρέπει να με πιστέψεις. Δε γίνεται να δηλητηριάζεις τη σχέση μας κάθε φορά που σε κατακλύζει η αμφιβολία», ανταπάντησε με χαμηλή, αλλά σταθερή φωνή.

Ο Μάλφοϋ ανασηκώθηκε και έφερε το πρόσωπο του στο ύψος της ματιάς της.

«Ξέρεις πως δε εννοώ τίποτα από όσα λέω, δεν το ξέρεις;», την ρώτησε με αδημονία.

Η Ρόουζ έστρεψε μία στιγμή το βλέμμα της πριν το φέρει πάλι πάνω του.

«Εσύ το ξέρεις;», ψιθύρισε.

Ο Σκόρπιους σιώπησε για λίγα λεπτά.

«Όταν είμαι μαζί σου, Ρόουζ, είμαι ο καλύτερος εαυτός μου», είπε κοιτώντας την σοβαρά. «Με το που φοβηθώ όμως ότι σε έχω χάσει, αμέσως βγαίνει από μέσα μου ο χειρότερος Σκόρπιους· ο πιο σκοτεινός, ο πιο ανασφαλής, ο πιο επώδυνος. Ένας Σκόρπιους που με τρομάζει. Δεν τον θέλω αυτόν το Σκόρπιους. Προσπαθώ να τον αποτινάξω από πάνω μου, όμως πάνω εκεί που νομίζω ότι τα έχω καταφέρει, κάτι γίνεται και ξαναβγαίνει ακόμα πιο δυνατός στην επιφάνεια. Για αυτό σε χρειάζομαι, Ρόουζ, είσαι η μόνη που φοβάται», είπε με τρεμάμενη χροιά.

«Δε θέλω να με χρειάζεσαι, Σκορπ. Θέλω να με αγαπάς», ψέλλισε εκείνη γλυκά χαϊδεύοντας το πρόσωπο του. «Έχεις καταφέρει τόσα πολλά και τα έχεις καταφέρει όλα μόνος σου. Πρέπει να είσαι περήφανος. Μη χάνεις την εμπιστοσύνη σου»

«Δε θα την χάνω όσο δε θα την χάνεις και εσύ σε εμένα», αντέκρουσε ο Σλίδεριν. «Θέλω να είσαι για πάντα δικιά μου», υποτονθόρυσε πάνω στο στόμα της την ώρα που γλιστρούσε για δεύτερη φορά μέσα της έχοντας βεβαιωθεί για την υγρασία της. «Παντρέψου με, Ρόουζ. Παντρέψου με και κάνε με τον πιο ευτυχισμένο άνθρωπο στον κόσμο», μουρμούρισε νιώθοντας ήδη την ηδονή να τον σκεπάζει.

Η νεαρή Γκρίφιντορ βύθισε τα μάτια της στα δικά του, αλλά δεν απάντησε. Ο Σκόρπιους έφερε τα ακροδάχτυλα του στα χείλη της σπρώχνοντας τα βίαια προς τα κάτω, ενώ οι κινήσεις του γίνονταν πιο κοφτές και πιο γρήγορες αυξάνοντας την απόλαυση και για τους δύο.

«Πες το! Πες το! Πες ότι θα είσαι για πάντα δική μου! Πες ότι θα με παντρευτείς! Υποσχέσου μου, ότι θα παντρευτούμε. Κανείς πια δε θα μπορεί να σε πάρει από εμένα», βόγκηξε κτητικά συνεχίζοντας τον παραλυτικό ρυθμό του.

Ένιωθε τα τοιχώματα της Ρόουζ να διαστέλλονται γύρω από τον ανδρισμό του και καταλάβαινε ότι χρειαζόταν μόνο ένα τσακ για να φύγει εκτός ορίων, αλλά δεν της το προσέφερε, όσο εκείνη έμενε αμίλητη. Η αναπνοή της είχε γίνει ασθμαίνουσα και άναρθρα μινυρίσματα ξέφευγαν από τα χείλη της.

«Σκορπ», μουρμούρισε ικετευτικά.

«Πες το! Πες το ναι! Πες μου το ναι και ό,τι έχω και δεν έχω θα γίνει δικό σου», ψιθύρισε ο Σκόρπιους και η ανάσα του έκαψε την επιδερμίδα της.

«Ναι, ναι! Χίλιες φορές ναι!», αναφώνησε εκείνη παραδιδόμενη στον ασυγκράτητο οργασμό που της χάριζε ο αγαπημένος της.

* * *

Όταν η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια της, μόλις κατάφερε να βρει τις αισθήσεις της, ο Σκόρπιους στεκόταν δίπλα της, το κορμί του σε καθιστή θέση δίπλα στο δικό της. Κρατούσε στα χέρια το ραβδί του παρατηρώντας το, αλλά φαινόταν χαμένος σε μακρινές σκέψεις.

«Σκορπ;», ρώτησε και ανασηκώθηκε, παραξενεμένη από τη λάμψη των ματιών του.

Γύρισε και την κοίταξε κατάματα, αιμορραγώντας γκρι μέσα σε μπλε, πριν στραφεί όλος προς το μέρος της και πάρει το μικρό της χέρι στο δικό του.

«Θέλω να είμαστε για πάντα μαζί, μωρό μου. Δεμένοι μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος», είπε σοβαρά.

Δε χρειάστηκε να της εξηγήσει κάτι παραπάνω, για να καταλάβει η έξυπνη μάγισσα σε τι αναφερόταν. Ήθελε να επιτελέσουν το τελετουργικό του _vinculi unitatis_, του δεσμού της ενότητας, τον παραδοσιακό τρόπο ένωσης μεταξύ δύο μάγων. Ήταν ένας απέριττος δεσμός αίματος που με τη δύναμη της μαγείας κρατούσε δύο ανθρώπους ενωμένους για πάντα μέχρι τη στιγμή του θανάτου τους.

Δεν είχε νομική ισχύ στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων, αλλά στο σύμπαν της μαγείας ήταν η πιο απαράβατη τελετή, σεβόμενη από όλους. Λίγοι είχαν το σθένος να την πραγματοποιήσουν, καθώς μετά από αυτήν δύο μάγοι δε μπορούσαν πλέον να ζήσουν μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλο. Το ξόρκι απαιτούσε τη φυσική παρουσία και των δύο και ήταν μη αναστρέψιμο. Ο χωρισμός σε αυτήν την περίπτωση ισοδυναμούσε με θνήση. _Μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος_ σε όλη του την κυριολεξία.

Η Ρόουζ έμεινε μερικά λεπτά ακίνητη λες και στεκόταν μπροστά σε ένα σταυροδρόμι με εντελώς διαφορετική πορεία και κατεύθυνση. Από τη μία η οικογένεια της και από την άλλη η αγάπη της ζωής της. Μπορεί να ήταν μικρή και άπειρη, ωστόσο ήταν αρκετά ευφυής για να γνωρίζει πως ο έρωτας της για το Σκόρπιους ήταν ο ένας και μοναδικός μέσα στους τόσους έρωτες των τόσων ανθρώπων.

Λάτρευε την οικογένεια της, όμως ήξερε μετά βεβαιότητας, ότι δε θα συγχωρούσαν την πράξη της. Για τους δικούς της ο Σκόρπιους θα παρέμενε για πάντα ο διαβολικός σπόρος ενός πρώην νεκροφάγου. Ήταν πεπεισμένοι, και πρώτος από όλους ο πατέρας της, ότι ο Σκόρπιους αποτελούσε εικόνα και ομοίωση του Ντράκο και του Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ και ότι θα ακολουθούσε πιστά τα διεστραμμένα βήματα τους. Ήταν μία ξεγραμμένη υπόθεση και κανείς σώφρον άνθρωπος δε θα έπρεπε να ασχολείται μαζί του.

Η Ρόουζ αναρωτήθηκε με τρόμο μήπως τα λεγόμενα τους ήταν όντως αλήθεια και κανείς εν τέλει δε μπορούσε να ξεφύγει από αυτό που είχαν ορίσει οι πράξεις των γονιών του για εκείνον. Άλλωστε και η ίδια δεν επαλήθευε αυτή τη γνώμη; Δεν είχε προσπαθήσει όλα της τα χρόνια να είναι πάντα η καλύτερη για χάρη των γονιών της; Για να δικαιώσει τα γονίδια της; Δεν ένιωθε συνεχώς υποχρεωμένη να είναι τύπος και υπογραμμός; Το καλό παράδειγμα; Το καλό παιδί; Η άριστη μαθήτρια από την καλή οικογένεια; Τουλάχιστον η Ρόουζ ένιωθε τυχερή, επειδή τα θέλω της ταίριαζαν με τα πρέπει της.

_Τουλάχιστον μέχρι τώρα_, σκέφτηκε με πικρία.

Σε αυτή τη φάση της ζωής της είχε για πρώτη φορά δύο επιλογές. Είτε να ακολουθήσει τα θέλω της και να παλέψει για τον έρωτα της για το Σκόρπιους είτε να ακολουθήσει τα πρέπει της και να τον διαγράψει από τη ζωή της αδιαφορώντας για την παρουσία του, όπως έκανε όλα τα προηγούμενα χρόνια.

«Δεν έχεις μετανιώσει, Ρόουζ, έτσι δεν είναι; Θέλεις ακόμα να με παντρευτείς;», την ρώτησε εκείνος με τρεμάμενη φωνή αντιλαμβανόμενος το δισταγμό της.

Η νεαρή Γουίζλη έκλεισε σφιχτά τα βλέφαρα της και όταν τα ξανάνοιξε αντίκρισε το χλωμό αγόρι που στεκόταν ακόμα μπροστά της. Αυτό το ξανθό αγόρι με τα ατσάλινα μάτια, τα πιο σκληρά μάτια που είχε δει ποτέ, αλλά που όταν ήταν ευτυχισμένος καθρέφτιζαν τη μελαγχολία της πιο φθινοπωρινής θάλασσας.

Και τότε η Ρόουζ κατάλαβε. Κατάλαβε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία, ότι είχε κάνει λάθος. Δε χρειαζόταν να επιλέξει ανάμεσα στα θέλω και τα πρέπει της, επειδή τα πρέπει της είχαν αλλάξει. Δεν ανήκε πλέον στην οικογένεια της, ανήκε σε αυτό το θυμωμένο παιδί με τα ατσάλινα μάτια και η υποχρέωση της ήταν να τον προσέχει και να τον φροντίζει για όσο θα της το επέτρεπε. Γιατί ο εαυτός της ήταν δικός της και τον χάριζε σε εκείνον να τον κάνει ό,τι θέλει.

«Ναι», απάντησε με σιγουριά. «Όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο»

Το χαμόγελο που φώτισε το πρόσωπο του ήταν ικανό να την κάνει να ξεχάσει το όνομα της και κυρίως το επώνυμο της. Φίλησε βαθιά τα χείλη της και ύστερα έκατσε στα γόνατα του κοιτώντας την κατάματα. Η Ρόουζ μιμήθηκε τη στάση του. Τώρα βρίσκονταν και οι δύο γονυπετείς, γυμνοί και λουσμένοι στο απαλό φως του φεγγαριού που γλιστρούσε στο κρεβάτι τους από τις τραβηγμένες κουρτίνες.

Τα δύο τους χέρια παρέμειναν ενωμένα, ωστόσο τα άνοιξαν λίγο στην κορυφή σχηματίζοντας μία σάρκινη σπηλιά, τη σπηλιά του δεσμού τους. Ο Σκόρπιους τέντωσε τον ελεύθερο καρπό του προς τη Ρόουζ και εκείνη σκέπασε το σημείο, όπου χτυπούσε ο σφυγμός του με το χέρι της. Όταν το απομάκρυνε, στο δέρμα του είχε χαραχτεί μία αιμορραγούσα γραμμή. Ύστερα του έδωσε το δικό της καρπό και ο νεαρός μάγος άνοιξε την ίδια πληγή στις δικές της φλέβες χρησιμοποιώντας το ραβδί του. Μαζί έφεραν τα πληγιασμένα άκρα τους πάνω από τις πλεγμένες παλάμες τους και άφησαν να στάξουν δύο σταγόνες βάφοντας την επιδερμίδα κόκκινη. Ένωσαν και τα δύο χέρια τους και ταυτόχρονα άρχισαν να μουρμουρίζουν τα ίδια λόγια ολοκληρώνοντας το αρχέγονο ξόρκι.

Σε έναν εξωτερικό θεατή η ιεροτελεστία τους θα έμοιαζε κενή, καθότι δε δημιουργήθηκε καμία λάμψη, ούτε εξεπέμθη ο παραμικρότερος ήχος. Ωστόσο, η δύναμη της μαγικής ένωσης για τους δύο νεαρούς ερωτευμένους ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, που το κορμί τους έτρεμε ολόκληρο και η φωνή τους έβγαινε με κόπο μέχρι να ψελλίσουν την τελευταία λέξη, σφραγίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο για πάντα τη συνύπαρξη τους. Δύο σώματα υποταγμένα σε μία ζωή.

Μόλις τελείωσαν και οι παλμοί τους καταλάγιασαν, χειρότερα από οργασμό, ο Σκόρπιους έπιασε ξανά το ραβδί του και το έφερε στο στήθος του, στο μελανόχρωμο σχέδιο. Μην εγκαταλείποντας στιγμή το βλέμμα της, σχεδίασε ένα τριαντάφυλλο που περιτυλιγόταν αισθαντικά γύρω από τον αυστηρό σταυρό.

«Πάντα δικός σου, Ρόουζ», ψιθύρισε.

Η όμορφη κοπέλα πήρε το χέρι του στο δικό της και το ακούμπησε στον αριστερό καρπό της καλύπτοντας με τις παλάμες τους το σημείο, όπου είχε δημιουργηθεί η πληγή της. Με μία της σκέψη, η λαβωματιά είχε αντικατασταθεί από ένα μικρό περίτεχνο σκορπιό σε μαύρο χρώμα.

«Πάντα δικιά σου, Σκόρπιους», είπε το ίδιο χαμηλόφωνα.

Έχοντας χαράξει τα σώματα τους με αναθήματα, δύο ναοί αφιερωμένοι στη λατρεία της αιώνιας νεανικής αγάπης, φιλήθηκαν ξανά. Με μία κίνηση ο Σκόρπιους βρέθηκε από πάνω της, η ερωτική τους ανάγκη ακόρεστη. Τα μάτια τους έμειναν κλειδωμένα καθόλη τη διάρκεια της ερωτικής τους επαφής, τα μέτωπα τους να αγγίζονται, τα στόματα τους ανοιχτά το ένα πάνω στο άλλο παίρνοντας τις ίδιες ανάσες, τα δάχτυλα τους μπλεγμένα, οι κορυφώσεις τους ταυτόχρονες. Έμειναν ενωμένοι, αποκοιμώμενοι στη γλυκιά χύτευση της ευδαιμονίας.

* * *

Το δωμάτιο γύριζε. Γρήγορα, γρήγορα, όλο και πιο γρήγορα. Η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα με τα γαλάζια μάτια αναγκάστηκε να πιαστεί από το μπράτσο του καναπέ, για να μη σωριαστεί αναίσθητη. Ύστερα άφησε το κορμί της να κατρακυλήσει άψυχο σχεδόν στη μαλακή επιφάνεια του. Τα μάτια της είχαν μείνει ορθάνοιχτα σε μία έκφραση αποπληξίας και το στόμα της ανοιγόκλεινε σε μία προσπάθεια να μιλήσει, αλλά η φωνή της είχε κολλήσει στον οισοφάγο της. Ένιωθε δύο χέρια να της κάνουν αέρα, μετά να εξαφανίζονται και να επιστρέφουν με ένα ποτήρι νερό. Η νεαρή Γκρίφιντορ κατάπιε με ευγνωμοσύνη το δροσερό υγρό και άρχισε να αναπνέει ηχηρά.

«Ρόουζ, πραγματικά, θα μου προκαλέσεις καρδιακό πρόβλημα από τα δεκαπέντε!», κατάφερε μόλις να ψελλίσει.

Η Γουίζλη περίμενε αμίλητη μέχρι η ξαδέρφη της να συνέλθει ικανοποιητικά και όταν θεώρησε πως έχει ηρεμήσει αρκετά, τοποθέτησε ξανά το φλιτζάνι στο τραπέζι του σαλονιού και έκατσε στον καναπέ δίπλα της.

«Λίλι, συγνώμη, αλλά δεν ήξερα πώς αλλιώς να στο πω. Σκέφτηκα ότι ο άμεσος τρόπος είναι ο καλύτερος», δικαιολογήθηκε δαγκώνοντας ανήσυχη το κάτω χείλος της.

Η μικρή Πότερ της έριξε ένα αποκαρδιωμένο βλέμμα.

«Ώστε είναι αλήθεια;», ρώτησε με σπασμένο βιμπράτο.

Η Ρόουζ έγνεψε καταφατικά με το κεφάλι της.

Η μικρότερη Γκρίφιντορ τράβηξε το βλέμμα της μακριά, στις φλόγες στο τζάκι. Ήταν μία εικόνα που πάντα την μαγνήτιζε και πάντα την ηρεμούσε. Μέχρι τώρα τουλάχιστον.

«Τον αγαπάς τόσο πολύ λοιπόν;», ακούστηκε βραχνή η φωνή της.

«Πιο πολύ από τη ζωή μου», ήρθε αμέσως η απάντηση.

Η Λίλι σηκώθηκε από τη θέση της και πλησίασε την εστία λίγα βήματα παραπέρα, η πλάτη της στραμμένη στην ξαδέρφη της. Ποιος να το φανταζόταν ότι θα κατέληγαν έτσι τα πράγματα. Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη δεμένη μέχρι το θάνατο με το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ.

«Τι θα κάνεις με τους γονείς σου;», ρώτησε.

«Θα τους το πω μόλις επιστρέψουμε από το Χόγκουαρτς. Το ίδιο και ο Σκόρπιους. Ανάλογα με την αντίδραση τους, θα πορευτούμε»

«Τι εννοείς;», έστριψε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της η Πότερ παρατηρώντας την ξαδέρφη της με την άκρη του ματιού της.

Η νεαρή μάγισσα πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Δε μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εκείνον. Αν εναντιωθούν, θα φύγουμε»

«Να πάτε πού;», αναφώνησε έντρομη πλέον η Λίλι κοιτώντας την κατάματα.

Η Ρόουζ κατέβασε δειλά το κεφάλι της.

«Κάναμε αίτηση για υποτροφία στο Υπουργείο της Μαγείας στην Ινδία. Ο Σκόρπιους στο πρόγραμμα για τους Χρυσούχους και εγώ στο Τμήμα Ανακάλυψης Νέων Ξορκιών. Λάβαμε χθες την απαντητική επιστολή. Μας δέχθηκαν», ολοκλήρωσε με σβησμένη φωνή.

Η μικρή Πότερ σήκωσε εκνευρισμένα τα χέρια της στον αέρα.

«Τα έχετε οργανώσει όλα, έτσι;», πέταξε ξαναγυρίζοντας προς το τζάκι.

Η Ρόουζ στάθηκε όρθια και προσέγγισε διστακτικά την καλοσχηματισμένη φιγούρα μερικά βήματα μακριά της.

«Κατάλαβε με, Λιλ. Αυτή είναι η επιλογή μου, να περάσω το υπόλοιπο της ζωής μου κοντά του. Αν οι οικογένειες μας το θέλουν, θα είμαι τρισευτυχισμένη, αλλά αν δε το δεχτούν δε μπορώ να κάνω κάτι για αυτό. Ο Σκόρπιους θα έρχεται πάντα πρώτος»

Η δεκαπεντάχρονη Γκρίφιντορ παρέμεινε σιωπηλή για αρκετή ώρα, πριν στραφεί και αντικρίσει την κατά δύο χρόνια μεγαλύτερη συγγενή της.

«Είσαι τόσο έξυπνη, Ρόουζ! Δε σου πέρασε από το μυαλό ότι βιάστηκες; Ότι μπορεί να το μετανιώσεις; Δεν είσαι καλά-καλά δεκαεπτά και έχεις δεθεί για πάντα με έναν άνθρωπο, με τον οποίο έχεις σχέση για τρεις μήνες! Τρεις μήνες!»

Η κοκκινομάλλα με τα άγρια μαλλιά και τα θαλασσινά μάτια κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι της.

«Δεν έχει λόγο ο χρόνος σε αυτό, Λιλ. Και ακόμα και αν το μετανιώσω, δε με νοιάζει. Δε θα υπονομεύσω το τώρα για ένα μπορεί του αύριο. Με θεωρείς παράφρονη για αυτό που έκανα, ανόητη ίσως. Ναι, είμαι. Γιατί από όταν ερωτεύτηκα το Σκόρπιους, το μυαλό μου σταμάτησε να λειτουργεί με τα συμβατικά δεδομένα. Λειτουργεί μόνο για εκείνον. Δε γίνεται να κάνω αλλιώς, Λίλι. Και αν αυτό αλλάξει σε ένα, δύο, πέντε, δέκα χρόνια, αυτό δεν το γνωρίζω, όμως δε με ενδιαφέρει, επειδή αν συμβεί αυτό, τότε θα είμαι μία άλλη Ρόουζ και αυτή τη Ρόουζ δεν την ξέρω. Η Ρόουζ του σήμερα, η Ρόουζ που ξέρω τώρα, θα ήταν τρελή, αν δεν τα θυσίαζε όλα για να είναι μαζί του»

Βαθιά σκέψη είχε σκεπάσει το πρόσωπο της Πότερ.

«Λυπάμαι, Ρόουζ, αλλά δε μπορώ να σε καταλάβω. Λυπάμαι, μα δε μπορώ», είπε τελικά με ειλικρίνεια και ωριμότητα πολύ πάνω από τη φυσική της ηλικία.

Η Γουίζλη χαμογέλασε συγκαταβατικά.

«Δεν πειράζει, Λίλι. Δε θέλω την κατανόηση σου, θέλω την εμπιστοσύνη σου. Την εμπιστοσύνη, ότι μπορώ να παίρνω μόνη μου τις αποφάσεις μου. Είσαι ο μόνος μου σύμμαχος»

«Αυτήν την έχεις, Ρόζι», απάντησε απερίφραστα η ξαδέρφη της. «Ακόμα και αν αποδειχθούν εσφαλμένες»

Το χαμόγελο της Ρόουζ φώτισε τα βάθη των ματιών της.

«Σε ευχαριστώ, Λίλι», είπε και την αγκάλιασε.

Στον κοιτώνα των αριστούχων του Χόγκουαρτς δύο κοκκινομάλλικα κεφάλια έμειναν μπλεγμένα κάτω από τις χρυσές ανταύγειες της φωτιάς.

* * *

Την ίδια στιγμή στην όχθη της λίμνης του Χόγκουαρτς δύο έφηβα αγόρια κάθονταν σε ένα παγκάκι προς την πλευρά του Απαγορευμένου Δάσους. Ήταν σούρουπο λίγο πριν από το βραδινό και ήταν μόνοι τους, καθότι έκανε ακόμα αρκετό κρύο. Ήταν το ιδανικός μέρος για την προσωπική συζήτηση που είχαν.

«Ώστε Ινδίες, ε;», ρώτησε χαμογελώντας ο ένας από τους δύο, ο μελαμψός.

Ο ξανθός φίλος του ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του κοιτώντας ευθεία μπροστά.

«Έχουν ένα από τα καλύτερα προγράμματα για Χρυσούχους και για Ξόρκια. Τελείως διαφορετικά πράγματα από ό,τι μαθαίνουμε εδώ»

«Και πότε φεύγετε;», συνέχισε να χαμογελά ο σκουρόχρωμος μάγος.

«Δεν ξέρουμε ακόμα. Εξαρτάται από το πώς θα αντιδράσουν οι δικοί μας. Αλλά όσο καλά και αν το πάρουν, δε νομίζω η προοπτική να έχω δάσκαλο τον πατέρα της και το θείο της και συμμαθητή μου τον ξάδερφο της να είναι και η πιο δελεαστική», σχολίασε καυστικά ο άλλος νέος.

«Σκόρπυ, λυπάμαι που θα στο πω, αλλά έτσι και μείνετε εδώ και πας να γίνεις Χρυσούχος, ο κώλος σου έχει να φάει πολλούς Βασάνους. Και καλά εκπαίδευση και έτσι», χασκογέλασε ο μαυρομάλλης έφηβος.

«Λες και δεν το ξέρω», έπαιξε σκωπτικά τα γκρίζα του μάτια ο επονομαζόμενος Σκόρπυ ή κατά κόσμον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. «Αλλά δε με νοιάζει. Εφόσον ξέρω ότι την έχω δικιά μου για πάντα, δε με ενδιαφέρει τίποτα άλλο. Ακόμα και Χρυσούχος να μη γίνω, δε με πειράζει. Εξάλλου η Ρόουζ απεχθάνεται τη βία. Το δέχτηκε μόνο και μόνο, επειδή γνωρίζει πόσο πολύ το θέλω»

«Και εσύ γιατί τόση πρεμούρα, βρε αδερφάκι μου;», απόρησε ο συμμαθητής του.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνεις, Ζαμπ. Εσάς το όνομα σας παρέμεινε καθαρό. Εγώ θα είμαι πάντα ο γιος του νεκροφάγου. Ε, λοιπόν, όταν γίνω Χρυσούχος να δούμε ποιος θα ξανατολμήσει να με αποκαλέσει έτσι. Ειδικά αυτός ο ξιπασμένος ο Πότερ!», σκοτείνιασε η έκφραση του. «Είμαι καλύτερος μάγος από αυτόν. Μού αξίζει να γίνω Χρυσούχος! Αξίζει σε ένα Μάλφοϋ να γίνει Χρυσούχος!»

«Δεν αμφιβάλω ότι θα τα καταφέρεις», τον χτύπησε ενθαρρυντικά στην πλάτη ο άλλος μάγος. «Εδώ κατάφερες τη Γουίζλη!», έπαιξε πειραχτικά τα φρύδια του.

Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογέλασε με νόημα.

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρος ότι ξέρω ποιος κατάφερε ποιον», απάντησε σιβυλλικά.

«Μάλλον καταφέρατε ο ένας τον άλλον», κατέληξε ο Ζαμπ, ευρύτερα γνωστός ως Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι.

Ύστερα τέντωσε τα πόδια του νωχελικά μπροστά και στηρίχθηκε στις παλάμες του.

«Πέρασε και ο τελευταίος χρόνος. Σε λίγους μήνες θα γίνουμε επίσημα μέλη της κοινωνίας. Εσύ νυμφεύτηκες κιόλας. Να δούμε εγώ τι θα κάνω», μουρμούρισε σκεφτικά.

«Νόμιζα ήθελες να αναλάβεις την εταιρεία του πατέρα σου», τον κοίταξε παραξενεμένος ο παιδικός του φίλος.

«Το ήθελα μέχρι πρότινος, επειδή ήταν η ασφαλής λύση», παραδέχθηκε. «Φέτος όμως κάποιοι εδώ μέσα μού έμαθαν πως μερικές φορές χρειάζεται να θυσιάσεις την ασφάλεια σου για να βρεις αυτό που πραγματικά θέλεις», χαμογέλασε στραβά κοιτώντας πλαγιαστά τον κολλητό του.

Ο Μάλφοϋ παρέμεινε ανέκφραστος, ενώ έλεγε:

«Μπορείς πάντα να έρθεις μαζί μας στην Ινδία»

Ένα γλυκό μειδίαμα απλώθηκε στα σαρκώδη χείλη του Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι.

«Ευχαριστώ, Σκορπ», αποκρίθηκε λακωνικά.

Ακολούθησαν μερικά λεπτά σιωπής, καθώς έμειναν να χαζεύουν τον ήλιο που έδυε. Όταν το σκοτάδι τους κύκλωσε και το βαρύ γκονγκ ακούστηκε μέσα από το κάστρο, σημάδι για το δείπνο, οι δύο φίλοι σηκώθηκαν και άρχισαν να προχωρούν προς τα μέσα.

«Α, δε μου είπες τελικά!», αναφώνησε λίγο πριν από την είσοδο ο Ζαμπίνι και ο Σκόρπιους γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με προσοχή. «Πηδηχτήκατε;»

«Τι μαλάκας είσαι, δικέ μου!», γέλασε κοροϊδευτικά ο ξανθός μάγος και έδωσε μία σφαλιάρα στο σβέρκο του αδιόρθωτα Σλίδεριν.

* * *

_**Σοβαρεύουν τα πράγματα! Χμμ, μήπως βιάστηκε η Ρόουζ να δεθεί για πάντα με ένα Μάλφοϋ; Περιμένω τη γνώμη σας!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ Helen και rainlover! Συνεχίστε να μου προσφέρετε ανεκτίμητο feedback!**_

_**Φιλιά και σε όλους τους υπόλοιπους αναγνώστες μου!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	10. Κεφάλαιο 10

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 10: ΞΟΡΚΙΑ ΣΤΟ ΧΟΓΚΣΜΙΝΤ**

Η ατμόσφαιρα στην παμπ _Τα τρία σκουπόξυλα _ήταν ζεστή και φιλόξενη. Ήταν το μοναδικό μοντέρνο μπαρ που υπήρχε στο Χόγκσμιντ και οι περισσότεροι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς σύχναζαν τα Σαββατόβραδα εκεί. Το συγκεκριμένο Σαββατόβραδο δεν αποτελούσε την εξαίρεση αλλά μάλλον την επιτομή. Είχε έρθει το τέλος Ιουνίου και μόλις χθες είχαν ολοκληρωθεί οι εξετάσεις στο σχολείο. Θα ακολουθούσαν άλλης μίας εβδομάδας μαθήματα, μέχρι να διορθωθούν τα γραπτά και να βγουν οι βαθμολογίες. Και αυτό αποτελούσε ιδανική συγκυρία για ξεφάντωμα.

Η ώρα ήταν ήδη επτά και ακόμα το μαγαζί ήταν γεμάτο κόσμο. Πλείστοι εκπαιδευόμενοι μάγοι και μάγισσες κάθονταν στα στρογγυλά τραπέζια και στις μακρόστενες μπάρες πίνοντας γλυκιά μπίρα, τρώγοντας ξηρούς καρπούς, συζητώντας και φλερτάροντας. Κάποιοι από αυτούς έπαιζαν μπιλιάρδο ή βελάκια στη μέσα αίθουσα.

Ένα από αυτά τα τραπέζια φιλοξενούσε δύο Σλίδεριν και δύο Γκρίφιντορ και τραβούσε όλα τα βλέμματα των παρευρισκομένων. Ήταν η πρώτη εμφάνιση του διάσημου ζευγαριού Γουίζλη και Ζαμπίνι στο μικρό μαγικό χωριό και όλοι οι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς είχαν στήσει την προσοχή τους πάνω τους ευχόμενοι να πιάσουν κανένα κουτσομπολιό.

Η Ρόουζ καθόταν αμήχανα στην καρέκλα της δίπλα από το Φραντσέσκο. Δεν της άρεσε όλο αυτό το αρνητικό ενδιαφέρον και σκεφτόταν, πως ίσως τελικά να ήταν κακή ιδέα η από κοινού εμφάνιση. Ο μελαμψός Σλίδεριν ωστόσο είχε δίκιο. Σε λίγο θα έφευγαν μία για πάντα από το Χόγκουαρτς και δεν ήταν επιτρεπτό να μην έχουν πάει ούτε μία φορά μαζί στα _Τρία Σκουπόξυλα_. Άλλωστε σε επτά ημέρες τις περισσότερες από αυτές τις φάτσες δε θα τις ξανάβλεπε στη ζωή της.

Ήταν εξάλλου και ευνοϊκή περίσταση. Ο Άλμπους βρισκόταν κλεισμένος στον κοιτώνα των επιμελητών με βαρύ στομαχόπονο και δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να βγει έξω, οπότε το πεδίο ήταν ελεύθερο. Και μετά από δύο μήνες ασταμάτητου διαβάσματος, η αλήθεια ήταν ότι μέχρι και η Ρόουζ χρειαζόταν να διασκεδάσει λίγο. Χαλάρωσε ελαφρά στην καρέκλα της την ώρα που ο Σκόρπιους επέστρεφε με τα ποτά τους. Τέσσερις γλυκές μπύρες, η δικιά της με γεύση τριαντάφυλλο.

«Είσαι πανέρμοφη», έσκυψε και της είπε απαλά στο αυτί την ώρα που της προσέφερε το βαρύ ποτήρι.

Τα μάγουλα της κοκκίνισαν ελαφρά.

«Ευχαριστώ», χαμογέλασε.

Ήταν πολύ περήφανη για το κομπλιμέντο του, επειδή απόψε είχε διαλέξει μόνη της την αμφίεση της. Είχε φορέσει ένα καλοκαιρινό μίνι φορεματάκι με γκρι και ροζ σχέδια και γκρι μπαλαρίνες που της είχε κάνει δώρο η Λίλι για το Πάσχα και σύμφωνα με την οποία ήταν δημιούργημα ενός πολύ διάσημου κατασκευαστή παπουτσιών στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων, του Christian Louboutin. Το βάψιμο της ήταν απλό με λίγο πιο έντονο λιπ γκλος στα χείλη.

«Νιώθω, ότι θα πνιγώ με το σάλιο μου με αυτά τα βλέμματα!», είπε κάποια στιγμή η Λίλι εκφράζοντας τις σκέψεις της Ρόουζ.

Ο Σκόρπιους ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του με αδιαφορία.

«Οι άνθρωποι πάντα κοιτάζουν», σχολίασε.

«Έτσι είναι», συμφώνησε και ο Ζαμπίνι. «Μην τους δίνεις σημασία. Η γιαγιά μου μού έλεγε πάντα μία ιταλική παροιμία. Σε όλα υπάρχει νόμος, στη ματιά όχι όμως, μα αν πας και παρανόμως, υπάρχει και άλλος δρόμος!», έκανε με το χέρι του τη χαρακτηριστική κίνηση σαν να έδερνε κάποιον.

Η παρέα γέλασε με το έξυπνο τετράστιχο και την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή, σαν ειρωνεία της τύχης, συνέβη κάτι που επιβεβαίωσε πλήρως το σκωπτικό περιεχόμενο του. Η Ρόουζ δεν το αντιλήφθηκε εξαρχής, μιας και είχε εστιασμένη την προσοχή της στη συζήτηση με τους φίλους της, αλλά ξαφνικά ένιωσε την ατμόσφαιρα να ηλεκτρίζεται και μία ροή ενέργειας να ξεχύνεται σαν ωστικό κύμα κατά πάνω τους και συγκεκριμένα κατά πάνω στον αγαπημένο της.

Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί, αντανακλαστικά σχεδόν, ύψωσε γύρω του ένα νοητικό τείχος και η στοχευμένη ισχύς προσέκρουσε πάνω σε αυτό με εκκωφαντική δύναμη. Κατάπληκτη στράφηκε για να δει, ποιος ήταν αυτός που είχε στείλει το ξόρκι. Δε χρειάστηκε να ψάξει τον υπαίτιο μέσα στο πλήθος, καθότι έκανε αυτόματα γνωστή την παρουσία του.

«Παλιογουρούνι!»

Η Ρόουζ έμεινε ενεή στη θέση της κοιτώντας την ξανθιά κοπέλα με τα ξεθωριασμένα γαλάζια μάτια να στέκεται μερικά βήματα μακριά από το τραπέζι τους κρατώντας απειλητικά το ραβδί της. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν τόσο αλλοιωμένο από την έκφραση θυμού, ώστε η Ρόουζ δεν την αναγνώρισε παρά μόνο, όταν άκουσε το Σκόρπιους να φωνάζει αυστηρά το όνομα της.

«Μάθιους! Τι θες εδώ;»

«Τι θέλω εδώ; Τι θέλω εδώ; Έχεις το θράσος να με ρωτάς τι θέλω εδώ; Που μου βγήκες ραντεβουδάκι ντυμένος σαν γαμπρός με αυτήν, αυτήν, την, την κότα;», ούρλιαξε σαν μοχθηρό ζώο η Μπέτυ Μάθιους και σήκωσε ξανά το ραβδί της για να επιτεθεί.

Όμως προς μεγάλη έκπληξη της Ρόουζ δε στόχευσε ούτε την ίδια, αλλά ούτε το Σκόρπιους. Στόχευσε κατευθείαν τη Λίλι.

«Πίστεψες πως δε θα σε έπιανα στα πράσα; Μού έφερες και το Ζαμπίνι και την ξαδέρφη για αντιπερισπασμό; Δεν έπιασε το κόλπο σου, Μάλφοϋ. Κανείς δεν ξεγελάει τη Μπέτυ Μάθιους», κάγχασε υστερικά η ξανθιά μάγισσα και με τα τελευταία της λόγια μία μπλε ακτίνα έφυγε από το ραβδί της και άρχισε να κατευθύνεται προς τη Λίλι.

Όλοι οι θαμώνες του μαγαζιού έμειναν με κομμένη την ανάσα βλέποντας το ξόρκι να πλησιάζει τη νεαρή Πότερ. Τότε εντελώς ταυτόχρονα τρεις άνθρωποι αντέδρασαν με τρεις διαφορετικούς τρόπους. Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ μετακινήθηκε μπροστά, για να δεχθεί αυτός το χτύπημα, ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι τράβηξε τη Λίλι Πότερ προς το μέρος του, για μην την πετύχει το ξόρκι και η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη συγκεντρώθηκε, για να αντιμετωπίσει την κακόβουλη Σλίδεριν που είχε τολμήσει να πειράξει την οικογένεια της.

Με μία σκέψη το ραβδί της Μάθιους είχε πέσει άψυχο στο πάτωμα και εκείνη είχε καθηλωθεί ακίνητη σε μία καρέκλα με το στόμα της να έχει σφραγιστεί από αόρατα δεσμά. Η απόλυτη ησυχία αντικαταστάθηκε σε ένα δέκατο του δευτερολέπτου από την πλήρη οχλαγωγία. Όλοι φώναζαν και μιλούσαν χειρονομώντας προσπαθώντας να καταλάβουν τι είχε μόλις συμβεί. Η κατάσταση όδευε με μαθηματική ακρίβεια προς το χάος.

«Αρκετά!», φώναξε η Ρόουζ με το επιβλητικό της ύφος που είχε καιρό να την επισκεφτεί.

Ακαριαία όλο το μαγαζί πάγωσε κρεμάμενο από τα χείλη της παντοδύναμης μάγισσας. Κανείς δεν ήθελε να ακολουθήσει το παράδειγμα της Μπέτυ Μάθιους.

«Λίλι, είσαι καλά; Είστε όλοι καλά;», ρώτησε με ανησυχία.

Οι πάντες κούνησαν το κεφάλι τους θετικά, ακόμα και η καθηλωμένη Σλίδεριν, προφανώς από τον τρόμο της. Είχε ακούσει πράγματα για τις δυνάμεις της Γουίζλη, αλλά δεν είχε φανταστεί, ότι θα ίσχυαν σε τέτοιο βαθμό. Αν το ήξερε, θα το σκεφτόταν δύο φορές πριν εξαπολύσει επίθεση στην αγαπημένη της ξαδέρφη. Όταν όμως, η Τέρι Ώστην ήρθε τρέχοντας στον κοιτώνα τους λέγοντας της πως είχε δει το Σκόρπιους με την Πότερ στα _Τρία Σκουπόξυλα_, η Μπέτυ δε σκέφτηκε ούτε συγγενείς, ούτε ξαδέρφες, ούτε τίποτα. Αρκετά είχε ανεχθεί τη συμπεριφορά του Μάλφοϋ ένα χρόνο τώρα και την παντελή αδιαφορία του. Είχε καταλάβει πως κάτι έτρεχε, όμως ποτέ των ποτών δε θα της περνούσε από το μυαλό πως αυτό το κάτι που έτρεχε είχε κόκκινα μαλλιά, γαλάζια μάτια και άκουγε στο όνομα Λίλι Πότερ!

Η Μπέτυ ήταν τόσο τρομοκρατημένη από την κατάσταση στην οποία είχε περιέλθει, ώστε δεν αντιλήφθηκε πως με το που πέρασε το πρώτο σοκ της επίθεσης της, ο Σκόρπιους είχε πλησιάσει μία μάγισσα με κόκκινα μαλλιά και γαλάζια μάτια, που ωστόσο δεν ήταν η Λίλι Πότερ. Ξαφνικά το βλέμμα της κατρακύλησε στα δάχτυλα του που είχαν πλεχθεί απαλά γύρω από τα μικροσκοπικά δάχτυλα της Ρόουζ Γουίζλη! Η ξανθιά Σλίδεριν κούνησε το κεφάλι της και ξαναεστίασε, για να σιγουρευτεί ότι έβλεπε καλά. Αλλά όχι, δεν είχε κάνει λάθος, δεν την είχαν γελάσει τα μάτια της! Πράγματι ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ κρατούσε τρυφερά το άσπρο λεπτό χέρι της Ρόουζ Γουίζλη!

_Πώς, πώς είναι ποτέ αυτό δυνατόν! Ο Σκόρπιους μισούσε τη Γουίζλη και εκείνη δεν του έδινε την παραμικρή σημασία!_, σκέφτηκε κατάπληκτη.

Δε μπόρεσε ωστόσο να ολοκληρώσει τον ειρμό του συλλογισμού της, επειδή το επόμενο λεπτό βρέθηκε να αιωρείται στον αέρα χωρίς τη θέληση της με τα πόδια της να απέχουν καλά ένα μέτρο από το πάτωμα.

«Μην ανησυχείς, τσουλάκι! Θα σε πάμε πακέτο στη ΜακΓκόναγκαλ», της ψιθύρισε ο Ζαμπίνι, καθώς περνούσε από μπροστά της δίνοντας της ένα αρκετά δυνατό, δήθεν χαϊδευτικό, σκαμπίλι στο μάγουλο.

Η διαδρομή μέχρι το κάστρο ήταν η πιο εξευτελιστική της ζωής της. Όλοι οι μαθητές του σχολείου είχαν παρατήσει την κοινότοπη διασκέδαση τους και είχαν βγει στους δρόμους του χωριού ακολουθώντας τους τέσσερις μάγους που οδηγούσαν τη Σλίδεριν πάνω στο λόφο. Η Μπέτυ άκουγε παντού γύρω της χαχανητά και κοροϊδευτικά σχόλια, όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα παρά να κοκκινίζει από το κακό της, ακινητοποιημένη όπως ήταν από τα άθραυστα ξόρκια της Γουίζλη.

Όταν επιτέλους έφτασαν στο γραφείο της ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, η Μάθιους ξεφύσηξε με ανακούφιση. Χίλιες φορές η αυστηρή φυσιογνωμία της διευθύντριας, παρά ο ανάλγητος εμπαιγμός των συμμαθητών της. Ο Σκόρπιους χτύπησε την ξύλινη πόρτα και ακούστηκε από μέσα η σοβαρή φωνή που τους καλούσε να περάσουν. Με το που είδε η γηραιή μάγισσα την περίεργη κουστωδία, σηκώθηκε κατευθείαν από την καρέκλα της με ανήσυχο ύφος.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Ρόουζ;», ρώτησε την αριστούχο κοιτώντας με αποστροφή σχεδόν την ξανθιά κοπέλα.

«Η Μπέτυ Μάθιους αποπειράθηκε να ξορκίσει το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ και την ξαδέρφη μου. Την αφόπλισα και την φέραμε στο γραφείο σας, για να αναλάβετε την τιμωρία της», απάντησε τυπικά η Γκρίφιντορ.

«Ω, θεέ μου! Τι συμπεριφορά είναι αυτή, Μάθιους;», απόρησε με ψόγο η καθηγήτρια των Μεταμορφώσεων.

Τότε φάνηκε να αντιλαμβάνεται, ότι η κατηγορουμένη ήταν φιμωμένη, οπότε με ένα βλέμμα ζήτησε από τη Ρόουζ να της απελευθερώσει το στόμα, όπως και έκανε. Η Μπέτυ δεν ήθελε να σκεφτεί, πως τα ξόρκια της Γουίζλη ήταν άλυτα ακόμα και για την ικανότερη δασκάλα που είχε το σχολείο τους.

«Εξήγησε μου, παρακαλώ, Μάθιους. Γιατί αποπειράθηκες να ξορκίσεις τους συμμαθητές σου;», ξαναρώτησε η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ.

Προφανώς δεν μπήκε καν στον κόπο να επιβεβαιώσει την κατηγορία. Ο λόγος της παραδειγματικής αριστούχου της ήταν νόμος.

Η Μπέτυ Μάθιους δεν άργησε να βάλει τα κλάματα.

«Κυρία, λυπάμαι πολύ! Είχα θολώσει από τα νεύρα μου. Νόμιζα ότι ο Σκόρπιους με απατούσε με την Πότερ και ήθελα να τους ταπεινώσω. Δεν ήταν επιβλαβή τα ξόρκια μου, ορίστε δείτε από το ραβδί μου»

Η διευθύντρια πήρε το εν λόγω ραβδί από τα χέρια του Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι που το κουβαλούσε και με μερικά μαγικά λόγια αντέστρεψε τη σειρά πραγματοποίησης των ξορκιών. Το τελευταίο ήταν ένα ξόρκι μεταμόρφωσης σε κότα και το προτελευταίο ένα ξόρκι σεξουαλικής ανικανότητας. Και τα δύο μπορούσαν να αναστραφούν, όχι ωστόσο χωρίς κάποια ταλαιπωρία από την πλευρά των παθόντων.

«Είμαι τα μέγιστα απογοητευμένη, Μάθιους», είπε με σφιγμένα χείλη η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. «Να επιτεθείς κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο στους συμμαθητές σου και για έναν τέτοιο λόγο! Σε αυτό το σχολείο τιμούμε τις αξίες της ελευθερίας και της ατομικής βούλησης και εσύ καταπάτησες και τις δύο»

«Συγνώμη, κυρία! Έχετε απόλυτο δίκιο. Με τύφλωσε η ζήλεια. Έκανα λάθος», κατέβασε υποταγμένη το κεφάλι της η Σλίδεριν. «Ο Μάλφοϋ δεν τα έχει με την Πότερ. Τα έχει με τη Γουίζλη!», πέταξε με κακία ξανασηκώνοντας το βλέμμα της και καρφώνοντας το με μένος στον ξανθό μάγο.

Η Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ φάνηκε να τα χάνει προς στιγμήν. Κοίταξε με έκπληκτα μάτια τους δύο αριστούχους σαν να τους έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της. Σύντομα ωστόσο ξαναβρήκε τον αυτοέλεγχο της.

«Και έτσι να είναι, Μάθιους, δεν είχες κανένα δικαίωμα να επιτεθείς. Η επιλογή του ερωτικού συντρόφου είναι αυστηρά προσωπική υπόθεση και ακόμα και αν ο Σκόρπιους σε αδίκησε κάπου, λυπάμαι, αλλά η μοιχεία δεν αποτελεί πταίσμα. Αντίθετα η άνευ αιτίας πραγματοποίηση ξορκιών αποτελεί. Η παράβαση σου θα συζητηθεί διεξοδικά από το συμβούλιο των καθηγητών, οπότε θα αποφασιστεί η ποινή σου. Μέχρι τότε σού απαγορεύεται η έξοδος από το κάστρο. Μπορείς να πηγαίνεις», ολοκλήρωσε την ομιλία της και με μία κίνηση του ραβδιού της λύθηκαν τα αόρατα δεσμά της Μπέτυ και μαζί και η απορία της για το αν η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ μπορούσε να σπάσει τα ξόρκια της Γουίζλη.

Ντροπιασμένη και τρομοκρατημένη για το τι θα επακολουθήσει ζήτησε ξανά πολλές φορές συγνώμη από τη διευθύντρια της, πριν εξέλθει από το δωμάτιο. Η καρδιά της κόντευε να σπάσει από την ταραχή. Δεν ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση να τιμωρηθεί, ωστόσο δεν είχε μετανιώσει στιγμή για το εγχείρημα της, παρά μόνο ότι στόχευσε σε λάθος κοπέλα! Η Γουίζλη με το Μάλφοϋ! Η πριγκίπισσα των λιονταριών με το βασιλιά των φιδιών! Ποιος να το πίστευε! Την ώρα που η ξανθιά μάγισσα περπατούσε στους έρημους δρόμους του Χόγκουαρτς επιστρέφοντας στον κοιτώνα της, ένα κακεντρεχές χαμόγελο διαγράφηκε στα χείλη της. Μπορεί οι δύο τέλειοι αριστούχοι να την είχαν ταπεινώσει, αλλά θα τους έπαιρνε μαζί της!

* * *

Πίσω στο γραφείο της διευθύντριας η ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα, αφού ζήτησε από το Ζαμπίνι και την Πότερ να τους αφήσουν, απόμεινε μαζί με τους δύο μάγους. Έμεινε να τους παρατηρεί για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, σαν να τους αποκρυπτογραφούσε, και ύστερα επέστρεψε στη θέση της στο γραφείο της προσφέροντας τους τις δύο καρέκλες μπροστά της.

«Είναι αλήθεια;», ρώτησε εν τέλει.

Ο Σκόρπιους αντάλλαξε με τη Ρόουζ ένα βλέμμα αμηχανίας και απορίας.

«Ξέρετε πως δε με ενδιαφέρει από περιέργεια. Όμως δεν είμαι αδαής, γνωρίζω τις σχέσεις των οικογενειών σας. Δεν είμαι ενάντια σε οποιαδήποτε ανθρώπινη επαφή, ωστόσο μέσα στους κόλπους του σχολείου, αυτό μπορεί να έχει αρνητικές συνέπειες για όλους μας!», ανέβασε ελαφρά τους τόνους της φωνής της.

Η Ρόουζ ήταν εκείνη που μίλησε πρώτη.

«Είμαστε και οι δύο ενήλικοι, κυρία ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Παρότι μαθητές έχουμε όλα τα δικαιώματα των ενηλίκων, δεν είναι έτσι;»

Η ανιμάγκους μάγισσα έσφιξε ακόμα περισσότερο από ότι συνήθως τα χείλη της και έφτιαξε τα χρυσά γυαλιά της καλύτερα στη μύτη της.

«Βεβαίως, Ρόουζ, βεβαίως», απάντησε καθαρίζοντας το λαιμό της.

«Ωστόσο, επειδή συμμεριζόμαστε την ανησυχία σας, προτιμούμε και εμείς οποιαδήποτε συζήτηση γύρω από το θέμα να παραμείνει μακριά από συγκεκριμένα πρόσωπα. Καταλαβαίνετε προφανώς σε ποιους αναφέρομαι», προσέθεσε η κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ.

Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ έριξε το βάρος της στους αγκώνες της πάνω στο ξύλινο γραφείο πλησιάζοντας την πλευρά των νέων.

«Λαμβάνοντας υπόψη ότι σε μία εβδομάδα τελειώνουν τα μαθήματα και παίρνετε το απολυτήριο σας, βρίσκω ότι είναι η πιο σώφρων τακτική. Μετά από εκεί η ζωή σας σάς ανήκει απόλυτα», συμφώνησε η διευθύντρια με την πρόταση της Ρόουζ και ο Σκόρπιους θα ορκιζόταν ότι με τα τελευταία της λόγια σχηματίστηκε ένα αχνό χαμόγελο στο μαραμένο της στόμα.

Εξαφανίστηκε ωστόσο αμέσως και η καθηγήτρια έσκυψε το κεφάλι της ελέγχοντας κάποια χαρτιά μπροστά της.

«Μπορείτε να πηγαίνετε τώρα. Σε λίγο θα αρχίσει το δείπνο», είπε ανέκφραστα και οι αριστούχοι αφού χαιρέτησαν ευγενικά, άνοιξαν τη δρύινη πόρτα και αποχώρησαν από το δωμάτιο.

* * *

Ο πρίγκιπας των Γκρίφιντορ με το αγγελικό πρόσωπο βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι του στον κοιτώνα των εβδομοετών υποφέροντας από τοξική δηλητηρίαση. Το προηγούμενο βράδυ είχαν κάνει πάρτι οι επιμελητές και είχε κατεβάσει τα άντερα του. Είχε πιει τόσο, ώστε δεν είχε αντιληφθεί πως από τη συντροφιά έλειπε η Ρόουζ και ο Σκόρπιους. Σήμερα το αναλογιζόταν όλη μέρα με καχυποψία. Παρόλα αυτά οι αισθήσεις του ήταν ακόμα αρκετά σκεπασμένες από το αλκοόλ, για να μπορέσει να καταλήξει σε ασφαλή συμπεράσματα.

Ταυτόχρονα πάλευε με τους εμετούς που τον επισκέπτονταν κάθε τρεις και λίγο. Η Λίλι του είχε φέρει σούπα από την κουζίνα, όμως την είχε αφήσει να κρυώσει χωρίς να την αγγίξει. Του είχε υποσχεθεί το βράδυ να προσπαθήσει να μπει στην πτέρυγα νοσηλείας και να βουτήξει κανένα γιατροσόφι, καθώς το να επισκεφτεί μόνος του τη Μαντάμ Μάνφυ θα τον έβαζε σε μπελάδες. Πώς να δικαιολογούσε στην τετραπέρατη γιατρό τους τόνους ουίσκι που κυκλοφορούσαν στο αίμα του;

Φυσικά θα μπορούσε πάντα να ζητήσει τη βοήθεια της Ρόουζ. Ήξερε ότι η ξαδέρφη του είχε την ικανότητα να τον κάνει καλά με μία της σκέψη. Ωστόσο τους τελευταίους μήνες οι σχέσεις τους είχαν ψυχρανθεί. Ο Άλμπους δεν της συγχωρούσε την προδοσία της να τα φτιάξει με ένα Σλίδεριν και εκείνη είχε θυμώσει με την ξεροκέφαλη, όπως την αποκαλούσε, συμπεριφορά του. Όχι, δεν ήθελε να ζητήσει καμία βοήθεια από την προδότρα της οικογένειας!

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε άλλο ένα κύμα υγρών να αναδεύεται στο στομάχι του και ίσα που πρόλαβε να σκύψει στη λεκάνη που φυλούσε δίπλα από το κρεβάτι του. Την ώρα που ξερνούσε τον εσωτερικό του κόσμο, ήρθε ο Άντριου Κλαρκ με τον οποίο μοιράζονταν τον ίδιο κοιτώνα.

«Αλ, σε ζητάει μία τύπισσα στην πόρτα», είπε ο Άντριου.

«Με βλέπεις σε κατάσταση για επισκέψεις;», γόγγυξε ο μεσαίος Πότερ, πριν διπλωθεί ξανά πάνω από τη λεκάνη.

«Της είπα ότι είσαι άρρωστος, αλλά επιμένει ότι είναι πολύ σημαντικό. Λέει είναι για την ξαδέρφη σου»

Αμέσως ο ψηλόλιγνος νεαρός κέρδισε το πλήρες ενδιαφέρον του Γκρίφιντορ.

«Ποια ξαδέρφη μου; Τη Ρόουζ;», ρώτησε κοιτώντας τον με την άκρη του ματιού του.

«Δε νομίζω ότι σου έχουν μείνει και άλλες στο Χόγκουαρτς», επισήμανε με ελαφρά ειρωνεία ο καστανομάλλης μάγος και έκατσε στο κρεβάτι του με μία αναπήδηση.

Ο Άλμπους πλατάγισε περιφρονητικά τη γλώσσα του στον ουρανίσκο του και έμεινε στην ίδια θέση για αρκετά λεπτά, πριν νιώσει ότι τελείωσε αυτό το κύμα εμετού. Ύστερα σηκώθηκε βασανιστικά αργά από το κρεβάτι του και μην μπαίνοντας στον κόπο να ρίξει κάτι πάνω του εκτός από τη φόρμα και τη μπλούζα του Κουίντιτς που φορούσε, κατευθύνθηκε στο σαλόνι και στην πόρτα στην δεξιά άκρη. Την άνοιξε και αντίκρισε το πρόσωπο μίας κοπέλας που κάτι του θύμιζε, αλλά ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν είχε προσέξει ποτέ ιδιαίτερα στη ζωή του. Εκείνη με το που τον είδε του χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

«Είμαι η Μπέτυ Μάθιους και έχω να σου πω κάτι που θα σε κάνει να χάσεις τα μαλλιά σου!»

* * *

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη βρισκόταν γυμνή στην αγκαλιά του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ κουνώντας αισθησιακά το κορμί της πάνω στο στητό ανδρισμό του. Τα πόδια της ήταν τυλιγμένα γύρω από τη μέση του και τα χέρια της είχαν αγκιστρωθεί στα μαλλιά του, καθώς ένιωθε την καυτή της ήβη να σφίγγεται έντονα γύρω από το μόριο του που έμπαινε μέσα της με δύναμη. Ήταν και οι δύο καθιστοί, η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα να έχει καβαλήσει τους λαγόνες του αγαπημένου της, ενώ εκείνος είχε χουφτώσει τα οπίσθια της δίνοντας ρυθμό στην σεξουαλική τους συνεύρεση.

«Αχ, μωρό μου, θα έρθω, θα έρθω», ψέλλισε πάνω στο στόμα του.

Πιστή στα λόγια της ο οργασμός της εξερράγη δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα στέλνοντας την σε δυσθεώρητα ύψη. Έπρεπε να περάσει λίγη ώρα μέχρι να επιστρέψει στον ταπεινό ετούτο κόσμο και να αντιληφθεί τα υγρά φιλιά του Σκόρπιους στο λαιμό της, παράκληση για να συνεχίσουν μέχρι να έρθει και εκείνος, και ταυτόχρονα ένα βροντερό γδούπο που αδυνατούσε να αποσαφηνίσει.

«Σκορπ, τι είναι αυτό;», ρώτησε κοιτώντας γύρω της απορημένα με τις αισθήσεις τις ακόμα ναρκωμένες.

«Τίποτα», απάντησε αδιάφορα ο ξανθός μάγος πολιορκώντας τα χείλη της και προσπαθώντας παρά τη μη συμμετοχή της να την ταλαντεύσει πάνω του, ώστε να φτάσει στην πολυπόθητη κορύφωση του. «Μη σταματάς», μινύρισε βραχνά πάνω στο στόμα της.

Η Ρόουζ ενέδωσε σε ένα βαθύ φιλί, όμως ο θόρυβος ξανάρθε στα αυτιά της, πιο εμφανής αυτή τη φορά.

«Μωρό μου, κάποιος χτυπάει την πόρτα», κατάλαβε η Γκρίφιντορ και πήγε να σηκωθεί από την αγκαλιά του.

Ο ερωτευμένος όμως Σλίδεριν δε θα την άφηνε να του ξεφύγει τόσο εύκολα. Την κράτησε σφιχτά στα χέρια του και έτριψε τους γοφούς της πάνω στο πέος του που εκλιπαρούσε για λύτρωση.

«Άσε να χτυπάνε», υποτονθόρυσε και πιάνοντας την από τα μαλλιά άρχισε ξανά τις ωθήσεις του μέσα της.

Η απόλαυση του αγγίγματος του την έκαναν να βυθιστεί ξανά στον τοξικό τους σύμπαν ξεχνώντας τον έξω κόσμο. Συναντώντας τις κινήσεις των γοφών του με τις δικές της και προσφέροντας του απλόχερα τα χείλη και το λαιμό της κατάφερε να τον κάνει να τρέμει σαν το ψάρι από κάτω της μέσα σε δέκατα του δευτερολέπτου. Την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή, δύο πράγματα συνέβησαν ταυτόχρονα. Ο Σκόρπιους ήρθε μέσα της και άλλο ένα απειλητικό χτύπημα ακούστηκε στην πόρτα.

«Ρόουζ!», φώναξαν δύο φωνές.

Η μία ανήκε στο όμορφο αγόρι μπροστά της που εκδήλωνε τη λατρεία του για εκείνη τη στιγμή του οργασμού του. Η άλλη ανήκε στο όμορφο αγόρι που στεκόταν έξω από την πόρτα του κοιτώνα της και που εκδήλωνε τις δολοφονικές του διαθέσεις για την ξαδέρφη του.

«Ρόουζ, άνοιξε! Ξέρω ότι είσαι μέσα!»

Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ δεν είχε προλάβει καλά-καλά να ξελαχανιάσει, όταν επιτέλους πρόσεξε τα χτυπήματα. Σούφρωσε τα φρύδια του παραξενεμένα.

«Ο Πότερ είναι αυτός;», απόρησε.

Δεν είχε ξεστομίσει ούτε την πρώτη συλλαβή της πρότασης του και η Ρόουζ είχε πεταχτεί από πάνω του φορώντας όπως-όπως τα ρούχα της, ενόσω τον διέταζε έντρομη να κάνει το ίδιο. Παράλληλα τα γρονθοκοπήματα καλά κρατούσαν. Ο έφηβος μάγος σηκώθηκε και ο ίδιος γρήγορα, έβαλε ό,τι βρήκε μπροστά του και μαζί με τη Ρόουζ κατευθύνθηκαν στο σαλόνι.

«Ένα, δύο, τρία», μέτρησαν μαζί για να πάρουν κουράγιο και άνοιξαν την πόρτα.

Η λέξη εξαγρίωση απέδιδε πολύ επιφανειακά την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο του μεσαίου Πότερ. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του ήταν παραμορφωμένα με τα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν, το στόμα του μία γραμμή, ενώ το χρώμα είχε χαθεί τελείως από τα μάγουλα του. Με μία κίνηση είχε σπρώξει τη Ρόουζ προς τα μέσα αρπάζοντας την από τους καρπούς και τραβώντας την πάνω του.

«Είναι αλήθεια;», γρύλλισε σαν ζώο. «Πες μου, Ρόουζ, γιατί θα χάσω το μυαλό μου. Πες μου, είναι αλήθεια; Είναι αλήθεια ότι σε πηδάει; Είναι αλήθεια αυτά που μου είπανε; Έχεις γίνει η πουτάνα του;»

Είχε ακουμπήσει απειλητικά το μέτωπο του στο δικό της κοιτώντας την με μισόκλειστα οργισμένα μάτια. Η ανάσα του έπεφτε καυτή πάνω στην επιδερμίδα της μυρίζοντας απέχθεια. Τα χέρια του την κρατούσαν τόσο σφιχτά που ένιωθε να έχει σταματήσει η κυκλοφορία του αίματος της. Πρώτη φορά τον έβλεπε έτσι. Πού ήταν ο καλός της, ο αγαπημένος της Άλμπους; Ήξερε ότι ήταν εριστικός και ισχυρογνώμον και αδιάλλακτος, όμως ποτέ δεν ήταν έτσι μαζί της. Προφανώς γιατί ποτέ ως τώρα δεν τον είχε αμφισβητήσει. Να τα φτιάξει όμως με τον άσπονδο εχθρό των Πότερ και των Γουίζλη; Αυτό το κακομαθημένο πλουσιόπαιδο; Πού είχε χαθεί η λατρεμένη του ξαδέρφη;

«Άλμπους, με πονάς», φώναξε η Ρόουζ προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει από τη λαβή του.

Εκείνος ωστόσο την τράβηξε ακόμα πιο δυνατά πάνω του.

«Απάντησε μου!», φρένιασε. «Απάντησε μου, τα έχεις μαζί του; Με κοροϊδεύατε έξι μήνες τώρα πίσω από την πλάτη μου; Γελάγατε εις βάρος μου; Με το μαλάκα τον ξάδερφο σου που έχαψε ότι γούσταρες το Ζαμπίνι;», ξεφώνισε έξαλλος.

«Πότερ, ηρέμησε», ακούστηκε όσο πιο ψύχραιμα γινόταν η φωνή του Μάλφοϋ που όμως φάνηκε να εξερέθισε ακόμα περισσότερο τον εκτός ελέγχου Γκρίφιντορ.

«Εσύ, εσύ φίδι κολοβό, μη μιλάς!», στράφηκε με ανείπωτη κακία στο συμμαθητή του δείχνοντας τον με το δάχτυλο, αφήνοντας για λίγο τη Ρόουζ που έπιασε ανήμπορη τους αναίσθητους πλέον καρπούς της. «Νιώθεις περήφανος, ε; Νιώθεις περήφανος με την καπατσοσύνη σου; Κατάφερες τη Ρόουζ; Την διέφθειρες με το δηλητήριο σου; Τώρα τι θα γίνει, το σκέφτηκες αυτό; Τώρα που θα την πετάξεις όπως όλα τα παιχνιδάκια σου;»

«Το τι θα κάνω εγώ με τη Ρόουζ είναι δική μου δουλειά και δεν έχεις κανένα δικαίωμα να επεμβαίνεις», ύψωσε το ανάστημα του ο Σλίδεριν.

«Έτσι, λες, ε; Για να δούμε τι θα πεις σε αυτό!», μάνιασε ο Πότερ και ξεχνώντας μαγικά και ξόρκια όρμησε κατά πάνω στο σιχαμένο σκουλήκι με το χέρι του υψωμένο, αποζητώντας την ζωώδη απόλαυση της επίθεσης σώμα με σώμα.

Ήταν τέτοιος ο θυμός του που δεν πρόσεξε, ότι η Ρόουζ είχε τρέξει και είχε χωθεί ανάμεσα τους παρά μόνο όταν ένιωσε ένα σώμα να σωριάζεται στο πάτωμα και προς την πλήρη κατάπληξη του παρατήρησε το Σκόρπιους να στέκεται ακόμα όρθιος. Τότε κατρακύλησε το βλέμμα του στο δάπεδο και είδε την αγαπημένη του ξαδέρφη, το σημαντικότερο άνθρωπο στη ζωή του, να κείτεται αιμόφυρτη με το σχήμα των κόμπων των δακτύλων του ακόμα αποτυπωμένο στην επιφάνεια των χειλιών της.

«Ρόουζ;», ψέλλισε, αλλά ο ψίθυρος του σκεπάστηκε από το βρόντο της φωνής του Μάλφοϋ που φώναξε το ίδιο ακριβώς πράγμα και βρέθηκε μονομιάς γονυπετής δίπλα της.

Ήταν λες και είχε μπει σε όνειρο ή σε ανθρώπινη ταινία και όλα πήγαιναν σε αργή ταχύτητα. Ο ξανθός μάγος ανασήκωσε ελαφρά την ξαδέρφη του με εμφανή τρόμο στο πρόσωπο του ρωτώντας την, αν είναι καλά. Η Ρόουζ, με αίμα να τρέχει ακόμα από το στόμα της, προσπαθούσε να τον καθησυχάσει παρά την υποφορά της χαϊδεύοντας απαλά το χέρι του. Σε ποιο παράλληλο σύμπαν είχε εισέλθει και τι καμώματα ήταν αυτά της μοίρας; Πότε είχε έρθει ο κόσμος τα πάνω κάτω και ο ίδιος είχε γίνει ο κακός, ενώ ο Μάλφοϋ έχαιρε την ανιδιοτελή τρυφερότητα της Ρόουζ _του_;

Το κεφάλι του κόντευε να σπάσει από την κάψα των ερωτημάτων. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε το δωμάτιο να γυρίζει γύρω του και τον αέρα να έχει εξαφανιστεί από τα πνευμόνια του. Ό,τι και αν ήταν αυτό που καλούταν να αντιμετωπίσει, δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει, όχι τώρα, όχι ακόμα. Και για αυτό ο Άλμπους Σέβερους Πότερ, ο χαϊδεμένος γιος του Χάρυ και της Τζίνι Πότερ, έκανε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του κάτι που δεν είχε ξανακάνει ποτέ· το έβαλε στα πόδια.

* * *

_**Πώπω, χαμός! Το έμαθε το σχολείο, το έμαθε και ο Άλμπους, όπου να'ναι θα το μάθουν και οι συμπέθεροι! Λέτε να τους το πει ο Πότερ; Την αντίδραση του πώς την κόβετε; Λίγο υπερβολική ίσως; Εσείς τι θα κάνατε στη θέση του; Αναμένω με αγωνία τα σχόλια σας και προβλέψεις σας για το επόμενο κεφάλαιο!**_

_**Από ένα γλυκό φιλάκι στους αναγνώστες μου και από δύο στις Helen και rainlover που δεν παραλείπουν να σχολιάζουν!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_

_**:)**_


	11. Κεφάλαιο 11

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 11: Η ΑΠΟΦΟΙΤΗΣΗ**

Μία εβδομάδα πέρασε και ήρθε η ημέρα της αποφοίτησης. Ήταν ένα λαμπερό πρωινό της τελευταίας ημέρας του Ιουνίου. Η Ρόουζ είχε πάρει τους βαθμούς της και είχε αριστεύσει σε όλα τα μαθήματα. Θα απολυόταν από το σχολείο με επαίνους. Σήμερα θα έρχονταν να την καμαρώσουν οι γονείς της και οι θείοι της με τους παππούδες και τα ξαδέρφια της. Η Ντομινίκ της είχε στείλει για δώρο από το Παρίσι ένα υπέροχο φλοράλ φόρεμα.

Θα μπορούσε να ήταν μία τέλεια ημέρα αποφοίτησης. Αλλά δεν ήταν. Η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα στεκόταν με άσπρο, χλωμό πρόσωπο μπροστά στον καθρέφτη της τουαλέτας της, ενώ η Λίλι Πότερ προσπαθούσε να δώσει λίγο χρώμα στα μάγουλα της. Η πληγή που της είχε ανοίξει ο Άλμπους στα χείλη είχε κλείσει με μία σκέψη της, όμως η πληγή που θα άνοιγε στην καρδιά της, όταν θα αποκάλυπτε σε όλη της την οικογένεια τη σχέση της με το Σκόρπιους, δε θα έκλεινε ποτέ.

Ακόμα και να μη μιλούσε ο ίδιος, ήταν αδύνατον να μην προσέξουν τα κουτσομπολιά που κυκλοφορούσαν ελεύθερα σε όλο το Χόγκουαρτς. Μέσα σε μία εβδομάδα το στόμα της Μπέτυ Μάθιους είχε πληροφορήσει τους πάντες, ενδιαφερόμενους και μη, για την ανακάλυψη της. Το ζευγάρι, μαζί με το Ζαμπίνι και τη Λίλι, όσο και αν είχε προσπαθήσει να ανατρέψει τα νέα, δεν τα είχε καταφέρει. Οι άνθρωποι πάντα τείνουν να πιστεύουν αυτό που ερεθίζει περισσότερο τη φαντασία τους.

«Ρόζι, σε παρακαλώ! Κάνε μία προσπάθεια», είπε στενοχωρημένα η ξαδέρφη της βλέποντας το αποκαρδιωμένο βλέμμα της.

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε το κεφάλι της λες και ξυπνούσε από λήθαργο.

«Με συγχωρείς, Λίλι. Το ξέρω ότι σε λίγη ώρα ορκίζομαι και θα έπρεπε να είμαι χαρούμενη, όμως το μόνο που μπορώ να σκεφτώ είναι την οργή στα αγαπημένα μου πρόσωπα. Δεν είχα προετοιμαστεί για κάτι τέτοιο. Ήθελα να το μάθουν με τους δικούς μου όρους», ανάσανε βαριά.

Η νεαρή Πότερ χάιδεψε τρυφερά τους λεπτούς της ώμους.

«Ρόζι, μπορεί και να μη γίνει τίποτα», αποπειράθηκε να την ενθαρρύνει.

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε ανόρεχτα.

«Λίλι, ούτε στα πιο τρελά μου όνειρα δε θα το θεωρούσα αυτό πιθανό. Τριακόσιοι άνθρωποι στο κάστρο δε μιλάνε για τίποτα άλλο. Είναι αδύνατον να μην το προσέξουν», έπαιξε ενοχλημένη τα μάτια της. «Γιατί δεν ασχολούνται με τις αξιολύπητες ζωές τους και δε μας αφήνουν στην ησυχία μας!», αναφώνησε και έφερε το ένα της χέρι στο μέτωπο της, σαν οι σκέψεις της να της είχαν προκαλέσει πονοκέφαλο.

«Ρόζι μου, εσύ και ο Σκόρπιους είστε οι πιο διάσημοι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς. Όλοι θα ήθελαν να είναι στη θέση σας και επειδή δε μπορούν, αρέσκονται στο να σας σχολιάζουν», εξήγησε κατευναστικά η ξαδέρφη της.

«Είμαι βέβαιη πως δε θα δίσταζαν λεπτό να μας ταΐσουν στα λιοντάρια», κάγχασε καυστικά η Γκρίφιντορ, καθώς η Λίλι της έκλεινε το βλέφαρο, για να της απλώσει λίγη μωβ σκιά που ταίριαζε με τις ίδιου χρώματος λεπτομέρειες του φορέματος της.

Εκείνη την ώρα ακούστηκαν βήματα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της αριστούχου.

«Μωρό μου;»

Ήταν ο έτερος αριστούχος και πρωταγωνιστής του εφηβικού κους-κους.

«Α, Λίλι είσαι και εσύ εδώ;», χαιρέτισε τη μικρή Πότερ και ύστερα πλησίασε την καρέκλα που στεκόταν η αγαπημένη του.

Γονάτισε μπροστά της και πήρε τα χέρια της στα δικά του.

«Δε θέλω να στενοχωριέσαι», της είπε γλυκά. «Όλα θα πάνε καλά, θα δεις! Έχουμε ο ένας τον άλλον, αυτό είναι που μετράει», της χάιδεψε απαλά την επιδερμίδα με τους αντίχειρες του.

Από το περιστατικό με τον ξάδερφο της και μετά, η Ρόουζ βρισκόταν σε συνεχή ανησυχία. Δε μπορούσε να ηρεμήσει λεπτό και αγχωνόταν για την επικείμενη καταστροφή, όπως την χαρακτήριζε. Ο Σκόρπιους προσπαθούσε να την χαλαρώσει με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσε, ωστόσο όλοι απέβαιναν άκαρποι. Ακόμα και στον ύπνο της ταραζόταν από εφιαλτικά όνειρα και πεταγόταν πάνω κάθιδρη.

Τουλάχιστον ο Πότερ δεν τους είχε ξαναενοχλήσει και εκείνοι τον απέφευγαν όσο περισσότερο γινόταν. Έβγαιναν ελάχιστα από τον κοιτώνα τους, μόνο για να πάνε στα μαθήματα. Ακόμα και φαγητό έπαιρναν κρυφά από την κουζίνα. Για το Μάλφοϋ αυτό ισοδυναμούσε με παραίτηση, εν τούτοις δεν αντιδρούσε, επειδή δεν ήθελε να αναστατώσει και άλλο την κοπέλα του. Από τη Λίλι είχαν μάθει μόνο, πως και ο Γκρίφιντορ δεν ήταν στα καλύτερα του. Δε μιλούσε σε κανέναν και αρπαζόταν με το παραμικρό με όποιον τον πλησίαζε.

«Σκορπ, το ξέρεις θα μας μισήσουν, έτσι δεν είναι;», ρώτησε με υγρά μάτια η Ρόουζ.

Ο ξανθός μάγος ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του, ενώ η Λίλι στεκόταν διακριτικά λίγο παραπέρα.

«Δε με ενδιαφέρει, καρδούλα μου. Όποιος δε μπορεί να δεχτεί τον έρωτα μου για εσένα, είναι σαν να με θέλει νεκρό», μουρμούρισε μέσα στις πύρινες μπούκλες της.

Χούφτωσε το πρόσωπο της στις παλάμες του και της έδωσε ένα αισθαντικό φιλί.

«Σε αγαπάω όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο και τίποτα δεν πρόκειται να μπει ανάμεσα μας. Μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος», την κοίταξε με μάτια που έκαιγαν.

«Μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος», συμφώνησε χαμηλόφωνα εκείνη και ένα δάκρυ κατρακύλησε στα πορσελάνινα μάγουλα της.

* * *

Δεν ήξερε αν αυτό που αντίκριζε μπροστά της ήταν ο θάνατος, αλλά έμοιαζε υπερβολικά πολύ. Τα χαρακτηριστικά του πατέρα της είχαν αλλοιωθεί σε τέτοιο βαθμό, ώστε ήταν λες και φορούσε μάσκα· μάσκα δολοφόνου, του δικού της δολοφόνου και ύστερα του ερωμένου της. Τα πορτοκαλί μαλλιά του έστεκαν ολόρθα πάνω στο κεφάλι του και οι κόρες του είχαν διασταλεί σχεδόν έξω από του βολβούς του.

Όλα είχαν γίνει πολύ γρήγορα, σε μία στιγμή που η Ρόουζ είχε πιστέψει εσφαλμένα ότι την είχαν γλιτώσει. Είχε φτάσει το τέλος της τελετής. Είχαν παραλάβει τα πτυχία τους, είχαν αναγνώσει τους όρκους τους και απολάμβαναν την όμορφη ημέρα στον κήπο του πύργου, όπου η διεύθυνση του σχολείου είχε ετοιμάσει μπουφέ με καναπέ και σαμπάνια για τους συγγενείς.

Η αριστούχος του σχολείου στεκόταν με τους γονείς της που την καμάρωναν χαμογελώντας. Προηγουμένως οι οικογένειες Πότερ και Γουίζλη είχαν βγάλει αναρίθμητες φωτογραφίες με τους δύο τελειόφοιτους. Ο Άλμπους ήταν σοβαρός και σφιγμένος, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα πάνω στο θέμα. Φυσικά δεν της απηύθυνε ούτε μία φορά το λόγο, όμως η Ρόουζ ήταν ικανοποιημένη, όσο κρατούσε το στόμα του κλειστό. Ευτυχώς και ο αδερφός της ήταν με το μέρος της. Μετά τη διαρροή του μαντάτου είχε έρθει και την είχε βρει και του είχε εξηγήσει πώς έχουν τα πράγματα. Προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη το είχε δεχτεί πολύ καλά.

«Τώρα δηλαδή ο Σκόρπιους θα είναι γαμπρός μου; Γαμώ!», είχε αναφωνήσει γελώντας.

Η Ρόουζ δεν ήλπιζε να έχουν την ίδια αντίδραση και οι υπόλοιποι, ωστόσο ούτε στους πιο φριχτούς της εφιάλτες δε συμπεριφέρονταν όπως συμπεριφέρθηκαν εν τέλει. Όλα ξέσπασαν σαν κεραυνός εν αιθρία. Τους είχε πλησιάσει ένας κύριος με τη γυναίκα του που από ότι φάνηκε ήταν συνάδερφος του πατέρα της στο Υπουργείο.

«Συγχαρητήρια, Ρον! Να την χαίρεσαι!», του είχε πει καλοσυνάτα σφίγγοντας του το χέρι.

«Ευχαριστώ, Πάτρικ!», είχε απαντήσει ο πατέρας της. «Και εσύ το γιο σου»

Η Ρόουζ δε γνώριζε ποιου συμμαθητή της γονείς ήταν το αντρόγυνο, όμως δε μπόρεσε καν να διερωτηθεί, εξαιτίας αυτού που εξήλθε από το στόμα του κυρίου Πάτρικ ένα λεπτό μετά.

«Συγχαρητήρια κιόλας για τον αρραβώνα! Πότε με το καλό ο γάμος;», συνέχισε να χαμογελά σαν ηλίθιος ο ξανθομάλλης μάγος με την ελαφρά κοιλιά.

«Ποιος γάμος;», συνοφρυώθηκε αμήχανα ο πατήρ Γουίζλη.

Η κόρη του ξεροκατάπινε ήδη και κρύος ιδρώτας την είχε λούσει από πάνω ως κάτω.

«Μα της Ρόουζ με το Σκόρπιους φυσικά», απάντησε χωρίς περιστροφές ο εγκεφαλικά βλαμμένος κύριος.

«Της ποιας;», απόρησε ο Ρόναλντ πιστεύοντας, ότι δεν άκουσε καλά.

Η Ρόουζ, παρόλη την ημιλιπόθυμη κατάσταση της, πρόσεξε τη σύζυγο του κυρίου Πάτρικ που προσπαθούσε με διακριτικά τσιμπήματα στο χέρι να του τραβήξει την προσοχή έχοντας προφανώς καταλάβει τη γκάφα του. Εκείνος ωστόσο δεν έμοιαζε να αντιλαμβάνεται τις προειδοποιήσεις της.

«Χα, Γουίζλη, μη νομίζεις με αυτά τα κόλπα θα ξεφύγεις να μη μας καλέσεις! Αν το θέλετε σε στενό κύκλο, εντάξει, κανένα πρόβλημα. Βέβαια, με τόσο μεγάλη οικογένεια που την έχεις, μόνο στενός δε θεωρείται αυτός ο κύκλος», γέλασε περήφανος με το αστείο του.

«Πάτρικ τι λες; Σε ποιο γάμο αναφέρεσαι;», μπήκε τώρα στην κουβέντα και η μητέρα της με αυξημένο ενδιαφέρον.

Ο εύσωμος κύριος Πάτρικ σούφρωσε απορημένα τα πυκνά φρύδια του.

«Δε χρειάζεται να προσποιείστε τους ανήξερους! Κανείς δε θα σας κακολογήσει που η κόρη σας πήγε και ερωτεύτηκε το γιο του Μάλφοϋ. Δεν υπάρχει έλεγχος στα θέματα της καρδιάς. Δε σας κρύβω όταν μου το είπε ο Μόρις έπεσα και εγώ από τα σύννεφα. Η μοναχοκόρη των ηρώων του πολέμου με το μοναχοπαίδι των νεκροφάγων! Όμως αυτά είναι παλιά ιστορία. Αφού ταιριάζουν τα παιδιά!»

Έκανε μία στιγμιαία παύση και στράφηκε θυμωμένος στη γυναίκα του που τον σκουντούσε με περισσότερη δύναμη τώρα.

«Μα επιτέλους, Σεσίλια, δε βλέπεις ότι μιλάω!», την επέπληξε.

«Αγάπη μου, μας φωνάζει ο Μόρις», είπε εκείνη με σφιγμένα δόντια σε απόπειρα χαμόγελου και τραβώντας τον στην ουσία χαιρέτισαν βιαστικά και απομακρύνθηκαν.

Θέλοντας να αποφύγει όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο την αντίδραση του πατέρα της, η Ρόουζ γύρισε να δει προς τα πού κατευθύνονταν οι δύο άθελα τους δήμιοι της μοίρας της. Αντίκρισε το ξανθό κεφάλι με τα σκούρα καστανά μάτια του Μόρις Ντάντλφον που της χαμογελούσε σαρκαστικά και ήταν βέβαιη πως το ολίσθημα των γονιών του μόνο θέμα της τύχης δεν ήταν. Άθελα της το βλέμμα της μετακινήθηκε στο σημείο που στεκόταν ο Σκόρπιους με τους δικούς του γονείς, οι οποίοι φαίνεται να είχαν μία παρόμοια συζήτηση με ένα αντρόγυνο και μία μαθήτρια που δεν ήταν άλλη από τη Μπέτυ Μάθιους. Ο αγαπημένος της έπιασε τη ματιά της και της ψιθύρισε ένα τρομοκρατημένο _σε αγαπώ_. Η κοκκινομάλλα Γκρίφιντορ μόλις που πρόλαβε να του ανταποδώσει τα λόγια τρυφερότητας, πριν αναγκαστεί να αντικρίσει το μανιασμένο Χρυσούχο μερικά εκατοστά μακριά της.

«Ρόουζ, τι είναι αυτά που έλεγε ο Πάτρικ;», απαίτησε με έντονο τόνο.

Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με όσο περισσότερη γλυκύτητα μπορούσε.

«Τίποτα, μπαμπούλη μου», είπε μαγιόρικα. «Χαζομάρες! Μάλλον είχε πιει λίγη σαμπάνια παραπάνω! Είναι δυνατόν να παντρευτώ εγώ ποτέ ένα Μάλφοϋ;», δαγκώθηκε άθελα της από το τρομερό ψέμα που μόλις είχε ξεστομίσει.

Η άρνηση της θα έκανε τα πράγματα χειρότερα μετά, ωστόσο δε μπορούσε να κάνει αυτή τη συζήτηση μαζί τους τώρα, μπροστά σε όλο τον κόσμο. Ήταν τόσο συναισθηματικά ταραγμένη, ώστε δεν πρόσεξε το ραβδί του ξανθού Σλίδεριν με τα καστανά μάτια που είχε προεκταθεί κρυφά προς το μέρος της. Ούτε τα λόγια που σιγοψιθύρισε μέσα στη βαβούρα του πάρτι της αποφοίτησης. Το μόνο που κατάλαβε, ήταν ότι το χρυσό φαρδύ βραχιόλι που είχε φορέσει γύρω από τον καρπό της, για να κρύψει το μελανόχρωμο σημάδι, απόδειξη της σύνδεσης της με το Σκόρπιους, ξαφνικά εξαφανίστηκε αφήνοντας το χέρι της εκτεθειμένο στην άγρα των ματιών των γονιών της.

«Ρόουζ! Τι είναι αυτό;»

Πρώτη είχε αντιδράσει η μητέρα της πιάνοντας την αναστροφή της παλάμης της κόρης της και εξετάζοντας το τατουάζ. Ύστερα δεν άργησε να επακολουθήσει το χάος. Ο πατέρας της είχε εξοργιστεί σε τέτοιο σημείο, ώστε χρειάστηκε να επέμβει ο θείος Χάρυ. Πρότεινε να πάνε και οι επτά, ο ίδιος, η Ρόουζ με τους γονείς της και ο Σκόρπιους με τους δικούς του, σε μία άδεια αίθουσα στο εσωτερικό του σχολείου και να συζητήσουν διεξοδικά το θέμα.

Τώρα, σε αυτή τη μικρή αίθουσα που κανονικά γινόταν το μάθημα των Ελιξιρίων, ο Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη είχε μετατραπεί στην προσωποποίηση του Βελζεβούλ πετώντας βρισιές και κατηγόριες προς πάσα κατεύθυνση. Η μητέρα της Ρόουζ ήταν πιο συγκρατημένη, αλλά εμφανώς θυμωμένη και απογοητευμένη και η ίδια. Ο Ντράκο και η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ έμοιαζαν λιγότερο δυσαρεστημένοι με τα νέα, κάτι που μάνιζε ακόμα περισσότερο τον πορτοκαλομάλλη μάγο.

«Τον βλέπεις; Τον βλέπεις πώς γελάει με αυτό το απαίσιο καυστικό του μειδίαμα; Χαίρεται! Χαίρεται που η κόρη η δικιά μου, η δικιά μου η κόρη, έπεσε στα δίχτυα του γιου του! Καλά σου έκατσε, παλιονυφίτσα! Η ιδανική εκδίκηση! Δε θα με εξέπληττε, αν τα είχες όλα σχεδιασμένα από πριν!», ούρλιαξε ο Γουίζλη.

«Ρον, σε παρακαλώ», προσπάθησε να επέμβει πυροσβεστικά ο Χάρυ Πότερ.

«Δεν είχα σχεδιάσει τίποτα, Γουίζλη!», πέταξε ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ χάνοντας ελαφρώς τον έλεγχο. «Όσο είναι έκπληξη για εσένα, άλλο τόσο είναι και για εμένα! Ή μήπως πιστεύεις ότι το ειδυλλιακό μου σενάριο θα ήταν ο μοναχογιός μου να πάρει την κόρη των σχολικών μου εχθρών που με μισούν θανάσιμα;»

«Μία ημίαιμη!», έφριξε ο Ρον. «Γιατί δεν το λες όπως το νιώθεις; Παλιοπουριτανέ του κερατά!»

Με αυτά τα λόγια ο μεγαλόσωμος μάγος χίμηξε να επιτεθεί στον ψηλόλιγνο πρώην Σλίδεριν και χρειάστηκε να τον συγκρατήσει ο κουμπάρος του μαζί με τη γυναίκα του.

«Αφήστε με! Αφήστε με να κατεβάσω τη μούρη αυτού του νεκροφάγου!», χτυπήθηκε σαν τρελός ο επικεφαλής Χρυσούχος.

«Ξέρεις πολύ καλά ότι δεν είμαι πλέον ο αδαής έφηβος των χρόνων του πολέμου! Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως έχω αλλάξει!», φώναξε σηκώνοντας απειλητικά το δείκτη του ο Ντράκο.

«Αυτά τα ακούω βερεσέ! Επειδή εξαγόρασες την ελευθερία σου με τα λεφτά σου δε σημαίνει ότι δεν είσαι πάντα το ίδιο φίδι που όλοι θυμόμαστε! Δήθεν μετανόησες! Μαλακίες! Το τομάρι σου ήθελες να σώσεις όπως έκανες πάντα!», πάλευε ακόμα ο Ρον να ελευθερωθεί από τα χέρια που τον συγκρατούσαν, για να επιτεθεί στον παιδικό του τύραννο.

«Μη νομίζεις ότι γνωρίζεις πώς νιώθω! Δε γνωρίζεις τίποτα!», βρυχήθηκε έξαλλος τώρα και ο πρώην Σκοτεινός Μάγος, καθώς η σύζυγος του τού κρατούσε καταπραϋντικά το μπράτσο.

«Σας παρακαλώ! Σταματήστε!», φώναξε η Ρόουζ ξεφεύγοντας από την αγκαλιά του Σκόρπιους που την είχε πάρει παράμερα φοβούμενος την αντίδραση των γονιών τους.

Αμέσως η οργή του Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη μετατοπίστηκε από τον πατέρα Μάλφοϋ στην κοκκινομάλλα έφηβη που του είχε μοιάσει σχεδόν σε όλα.

«Πώς μπόρεσες να το κάνεις αυτό, Ρόουζ;», μινύρισε. «Πώς μπόρεσες να το κάνεις αυτό σε εμάς, στην οικογένεια σου; Πώς μπόρεσες να το κάνεις αυτό σε εμένα; Σε μεγαλώσαμε με τόση αγάπη, τόση αφοσίωση, ποτέ να μη σου λείψει τίποτα!»

«Μπαμπά», ξεκίνησε να λέει όσο πιο γλυκά της επέτρεπε η ταραχή της. «Αναγνωρίζω όσα κάνατε για εμένα και είμαι ευγνώμων για όλα! Όμως πλέον παίρνω τις αποφάσεις μόνη μου και θέλω να το σεβαστείτε αυτό!»

«Να το σεβαστούμε; Να το σεβαστούμε; Να σεβαστούμε τι; Το ότι ξεμυαλίστηκες με αυτόν, αυτόν τον υπάνθρωπο! Με το γιο του δολοφόνου; Με αυτόν που αποκαλούσε τη μητέρα σου βρωμόαιμη και προσέβαλε εμένα και το νονό σου σε όποια ευκαιρία έβρισκε;», κοκκίνισε από τη σύγχυση το πλέον ρυτιδωμένο πρόσωπο του σαρανταπεντάρη άνδρα.

«Ακόμα και έτσι να είναι», πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα η Ρόουζ, «αυτός που περιγράφεις είναι ο πατέρας του Σκόρπιους. Όχι, ο Σκόρπιους! Εγώ αγαπώ το Σκόρπιους»

«Και πώς θα ζήσεις μαζί του ξέροντας όλα αυτά που έχει κάνει η οικογένεια του; Όλο το κακό που προκάλεσε; Άνθρωποι σκοτώθηκαν εξαιτίας τους! Ο θείος σου ο Φρεντ! Ο Σείριους, ο Λούπεν, η Τόνκς! Ο αρχηγός τους δολοφόνησε τους γονείς του Χάρυ! Για όνομα του Μέρλιν! Η θεία του ήταν εκείνη που βασάνισε τους γονείς του Νέβιλ μέχρι την παράνοια!», φρένιασε αγανακτισμένα ο Γουίζλη.

«Δε με ενδιαφέρει! Αυτά ανήκουν στο παρελθόν. Το δικό μου μέλλον είναι με το Σκόρπιους», απάντησε με ψηλά το πιγούνι η κόρη του.

«Στο παρελθόν; Στο παρελθόν;», βράχνιασε ο Ρον μην πιστεύοντας στα αυτιά του. «Αυτό, αυτό σου μοιάζει για παρελθόν;», ξεφώνισε και ελευθερώνοντας τα χέρια του από τη λαβή του Χάρυ, έσυρε τη γυναίκα του μπροστά από την κόρη της ξεγυμνώνοντας τον αριστερό της βραχίονα.

Η Ρόουζ αναρρίγησε αντικρίζοντας το ακόμα έντονο σημάδι που η μητέρα της φρόντιζε να κρύβει επιμελώς κάτω από μακρυμάνικα ρούχα, ακόμα και το καλοκαίρι. Οι χαραγματιές που δε έφευγαν ποτέ με όσα μαγικά και αν είχαν αποπειραθεί. _Βρωμόαιμη_.

«Το βλέπεις αυτό; Αυτό δεν είναι παρελθόν! Η θεία του το έκανε αυτό μέσα στο σπίτι που κοιμούνται και ξυπνάνε αυτοί οι διαολόσποροι! Στο σπίτι που εσύ θέλεις να μπεις ως νύφη!», άφησε το χέρι της Ερμιόνης και χούφτωσε παρακλητικά το όμορφο πρόσωπο της κόρης του. «Μην το κάνεις αυτό, Ρόουζ! Μην ακυρώνεις όλα αυτά για τα οποία αγωνιστήκαμε, όλα αυτά για τα οποία παλέψαμε!»

«Νόμιζα ότι παλέψατε για να είναι οι άνθρωποι ελεύθεροι να κάνουν αυτό που θέλουν», απάντησε με σιγανή, αλλά σταθερή φωνή η κοκκινομάλλα.

Ο Ρον Γουίζλη κοίταξε για λίγο μέσα στα γαλάζια μάτια που καθρέφτιζαν τα δικά του, όμως δεν μπόρεσε να βρει αυτό που ζητούσε. Πισωπάτησε τρομαγμένος, εν τούτοις δεν εγκατέλειψε ακόμα την προσπάθεια.

«Δε θα είσαι μαζί του, Ρόουζ. Δεν το επιτρέπω!», απείλησε έντονα.

«Δεν είναι στο χέρι σου, μπαμπά. Είμαστε δεκαεπτά χρονών και έχουμε κάθε δικαίωμα να κάνουμε αυτό που θέλουμε. Δε μπορείς να μας εμποδίσεις», αντέκρουσε η κόρη του και ταυτόχρονα έμπλεξε με αποφασιστικότητα τα δάχτυλα της με εκείνα του αγαπημένου της.

Το βλέμμα του Χρυσούχου σκοτείνιασε.

«Δε θα δεχτώ ποτέ αυτήν τη σχέση! Αν επιμείνεις στην απόφαση σου, τότε να ξεχάσεις πως έχεις γονείς!», φώναξε κατηγορηματικά.

«Λυπάμαι που αισθάνεσαι έτσι, αλλά η απόφαση μου δεν αλλάζει»

Γύρισε και κοίταξε το Σκόρπιους που στεκόταν δίπλα της, το μπλε της θάλασσας της ενωμένο με το γκρι του ουρανού του, μία ένωση συννεφιασμένων καιρών.

«Δεμένοι μαζί ως το θάνατο», ψέλλισε δίχως να μετακινήσει τη μάτια της.

Ο πατέρας της έμοιαζε λες και όλο του το αίμα είχε συγκεντρωθεί μονομιάς στο κρανίο του.

«Αφού έτσι το θέλεις, έτσι θα γίνει! Ελπίζω να είσαι ευτυχισμένη με τους νέους σου συγγενείς, γιατί εμείς απόψε πεθάναμε για εσένα», υποτονθόρυσε και με αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια γράπωσε τη γυναίκα του από το χέρι και την έσυρε έξω από την αίθουσα.

Η Ρόουζ, περιτριγυρισμένη από τέσσερις ανθρώπους, ένιωσε τη μοναξιά να την καταπίνει. Νικημένη και κουρασμένη άφησε το κεφάλι της να πέσει στον ώμο του ερωμένου της και τους λυγμούς της να την σκεπάσουν. Άκουσε το θείο της το Χάρυ να λέει πως θα προσπαθήσει να τους συνετίσει και να φεύγει και ύστερα τους γονείς του Σκόρπιους να κανονίζουν τη διακομιδή τους πίσω στο Λονδίνο, αλλά ήταν λες και τα έβλεπε όλα πίσω από ένα διαφανές και αλλοιωτικό γυάλινο παραπέτασμα· αδύνατον να αντιδράσει.

Δεν παρατήρησε καν το πώς βρέθηκαν στο Χόγκσμιντ και μετά στην έπαυλη των Μάλφοϋ που επισκεπτόταν για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της. Δεν πρόσεξε καθόλου ότι ο Σκόρπιους την ξάπλωσε σε ένα μαλακό στρώμα που ήταν το κρεβάτι του βγάζοντας της τα ρούχα και ότι ύστερα αφού της έδωσε ένα απαλό φιλί στο μέτωπο έφυγε αφήνοντας την να παραδοθεί σε ένα ασύνειδο λήθαργο.

Τσακισμένος και ο ίδιος από τα γεγονότα του πρωινού, κατέβηκε στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού, όπου τον περίμεναν οι γονείς του. Ήταν η μοναδική στιγμή στη μέχρι τότε ζωή του που ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε περηφάνια για τον πατέρα και τη μητέρα του. Βλέποντας την ξέφρενη αντίδραση του ήρωα του πολέμου, ο μέχρι πριν από λίγο Σλίδεριν, εκτίμησε αναπάντεχα την ήρεμη νηφαλιότητα του γεννήτορα του που μέχρι εκείνη την ημέρα θεωρούσε δειλία.

Η σχέση του με το Ντράκο ήταν πάντα στα όρια της επιείκειας. Ο Σκόρπιους αναγνώριζε τις προσπάθειες που έκανε ο πατέρας του να καθαρίσει το όνομα της οικογένειας τους και να διαφοροποιήσει τον εαυτό του από τα λάθη του παρελθόντος πραγματικά μετανοημένος, ωστόσο ποτέ πριν δεν είχε καταφέρει να του συγχωρήσει την καχυποψία που του είχε κληρονομήσει. Έπρεπε να γίνει αυτή η αντιπαράθεση με τους Γουίζλη, για να νιώσει ο Σκόρπιους ευγνώμων που και ο πατέρας του ήξερε τι σημαίνει να κουβαλάς ένα βαρύ φορτίο στους ώμους σου.

Πλησίασε το μεσήλικο ζεύγος και έκατσε στον καναπέ απέναντι τους. Φαίνονταν και οι δύο αναστατωμένοι, περισσότερο η μητέρα του, που είχε σταυρώσει τα χέρια της στα γόνατα της και τα έσφιγγε δυνατά. Ο πατέρας του κρατούσε ένα ποτήρι ουίσκι από το οποίο έπινε μεγάλες γουλιές. Πρώτος μίλησε ο Σκόρπιους.

«Θέλω να σας ευχαριστήσω, που μας αφήσατε να έρθουμε εδώ χωρίς εναντιώσεις», είπε κοιτώντας μία τα γκρι μάτια του Ντράκο και μία τα καστανά μάτια της Αστόρια.

«Εδώ είναι το σπίτι σου, Σκόρπιους!», παρατήρησε με έκπληξη η μητέρα του. «Θα είναι πάντα ανοιχτό για εσένα»

«Το ξέρω και ομολογώ πως δεν το περίμενα. Πίστευα ότι θα φερόσασταν όπως φέρθηκαν οι γονείς της Ρόουζ», παραδέχτηκε χωρίς να κατεβάσει το κεφάλι του.

«Καημένη κοπέλα», μονολόγησε η κυρία Μάλφοϋ. «Να ακούς τέτοια λόγια από τους δικούς σου ανθρώπους. Και όλα αυτά επειδή αγάπησες»

Ο γιος της πήρε μία εμβρόντητη έκφραση.

«Δεν έχετε αμφιβολίες για τα αισθήματα της;», παραξενεύτηκε.

Η Αστόρια έπαιξε απορημένη τις βλεφαρίδες της.

«Είναι ηλίου φαεινότερο!», αναφώνησε. «Δεν πας κόντρα στην οικογένεια σου για ψύλλου πήδημα. Εξάλλου και μόνο ο τρόπος που σε κοιτάζει είναι αρκετός για να πειστεί και ο πιο άπιστος Θωμάς!»

Είδε τα μηλίγγια του πατέρα του να συσπώνται βίαια, αλλά ο Ντράκο δεν έφερε καμία αντίρρηση. Τελείωσε το ποτό του και ακούμπησε το βαρύ κρύσταλλο στο ξύλινο τραπεζάκι μπροστά του. Έκατσε με τους αγκώνες του στα πόδια του και τις παλάμες του ενωμένες.

«Τι σκέφτεστε να κάνετε από εδώ και πέρα;», τον ρώτησε σοβαρά.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ έβηξε αμήχανα και δάγκωσε για λίγο το εσωτερικό των τοιχωμάτων του στόματος του.

«Δε νομίζω ότι είναι καλό για τη Ρόουζ να μείνουμε εδώ. Και εγώ δε θα μπορέσω να γίνω Χρυσούχος υπό αυτές τις συνθήκες. Έχουμε αποφασίσει να φύγουμε»

Η μητέρα του έφερε το χέρι της στο στήθος της ξαφνιασμένη.

«Να φύγετε; Να πάτε που;», ρώτησε με αδύναμη φωνή.

«Στην Ινδία. Μας έχει δεχτεί ήδη το Υπουργείο εκεί. Δε βρίσκονται συχνά ενδιαφερόμενοι από την Αγγλία», εξήγησε ήρεμα ο Σκόρπιους.

«Μα, μα, τόσο μακριά! Τόσο μακριά από εμάς!», έπαιξε αναστατωμένη τα μάτια της.

«Χρειαζόμαστε απόσταση. Αλλιώς δε θα ησυχάσουν τα πράγματα. Εξάλλου θα μπορείτε να έρχεστε να μας βλέπετε, όποτε θέλετε», χαμογέλασε διστακτικά ο Σκόρπιους κατανοώντας την κατάπληξη των γονιών του, τόσες πληροφορίες σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα.

Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη και ανακούφιση, ούτε η μητέρα του ούτε ο πατέρας του προσπάθησαν να τον αποτρέψουν. Αντίθετα έμειναν να συζητούν μαζί του τα διαδικαστικά της αναχώρησης τους. Τα προγράμματα εκπαίδευσης ξεκινούσαν τέλη Σεπτέμβρη και το καλύτερο θα ήταν να φύγουν άμεσα για τη χώρα, ώστε να προσαρμοστούν και να μάθουν τη γλώσσα. Στο Υπουργείο μιλούσαν όλοι οι υπάλληλοι εξαίρετα Αγγλικά, ως παλιά αποικία, όμως στην καθημερινή τους συναναστροφή θα χρειαζόταν να γνωρίζουν Ινδικά. Οι γονείς του πρότειναν να τους ακολουθήσουν τον πρώτο μήνα μέχρι να βρουν σπίτι και να τακτοποιηθούν στην πόλη Μαϊσόρ στη Νότια Ινδία, όπου στεγαζόταν το Μέγαρο του Υπουργείου Μαγείας.

Ο Σκόρπιους επέστρεψε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του νιώθοντας πιο αισιόδοξος για το μέλλον. Η χαρά του μετριάστηκε εν τούτοις, όταν μπήκε στο δωμάτιο και αντίκρισε την όμορφη του μάγισσα διπλωμένη στα δύο σαν βρέφος με δάκρυα να έχουν στιγματίσει το πορσελάνινο πρόσωπο της. Έκλαιγε στον ύπνο της. Ο Σκόρπιους γδύθηκε και ξάπλωσε δίπλα της αγκαλιάζοντας την σφιχτά από τη μέση και φέρνοντας το κεφάλι της να ακουμπάει στο στέρνο του. Πριν να το καταλάβει, είχε αποκοιμηθεί.

* * *

Όταν ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του, όλα ήταν σκοτεινά. Ήταν μία νύχτα χωρίς φεγγάρι και από το παράθυρο έμπαινε μόνο το ισχνό φως των αστεριών. Πλάι του, η Ρόουζ έτρεμε σε έξαλλο ρυθμό μουρμουρίζοντας ακαταλαβίστικες λέξεις.

«Όχι, μη, δεν καταλαβαίνεις, τον αγαπώ, τον αγαπώ, τον αγαπώ!»

Στριγγλίζοντας σχεδόν αλυχτούσε μέσα στα χέρια του χτυπώντας το στρώμα και τον ίδιο. Εκείνος δεχόταν αδιαμαρτύρητα τα γρονθοκοπήματα της μη χαλαρώνοντας καθόλου τη σάρκινη προστασία του γύρω της μέχρι που η έντρομη κοπέλα άνοιξε τα μάτια της και στράφηκε και τον αντίκρισε κάθιδρη.

«Σκόρπιους; Σκόρπιους;», φώναξε λες και δεν τον έβλεπε μπροστά της.

«Σσσς», την καθησύχασε χαϊδεύοντας τρυφερά την πλάτη και τα μαλλιά της. «Εδώ είμαι, είχες εφιάλτη», ψιθύρισε.

Η αγαπημένη του φάνηκε να ηρεμεί και χώθηκε ακόμα πιο βαθιά στην αγκαλιά του.

«Ήταν τρομερό!», μινύρισε. «Ο πατέρας μου προσπάθησε να σε σκοτώσει»

Ο Σκόρπιους βρήκε με το στόμα του το δικό της και την φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη.

«Κανείς δεν πρόκειται να με σκοτώσει. Όλα θα πάνε καλά, θα δεις», είπε με βεβαιότητα.

Η Ρόουζ τραβήχτηκε ελάχιστα μακριά του καρφώνοντας τον με τα μάτια της που γυάλιζαν.

«Αν ποτέ σου συμβεί το οτιδήποτε, θα πεθάνω πρώτα πριν σε χάσω!»

Τα λόγια της τον βούτηξαν στο πηχτό πηγάδι της συνειδητοποίησης.

«Δε θα με χάσεις, αγάπη μου. Θα είμαι πάντα εδώ για σένα»

Ήθελε να την παρηγορήσει και άλλο ακόμα, όμως η Ρόουζ κόλλησε πειναλέα το στόμα της στο δικό του και άρχισε να τον φιλάει σαν να διεκδικούσε όλη τη ζωή του. Ο Σκόρπιους επέτρεψε χωρίς καθυστέρηση στη γλώσσα της να συναντηθεί με τη δική του ανταποκρινόμενος με ανάλογο τρόπο στην ανάγκη της. Ύστερα υποτασσόμενος στην άφατη παράκληση της άφησε το κορμί της να ξαπλώσει πάνω στο δικό του με τα γόνατα της να έχουν περιβάλλει τη λεκάνη του και τους γοφούς της να τρίβονται ερεθιστικά πάνω στους δικούς του.

«Μωρό μου», αποπειράθηκε να την συγκρατήσει, ενώσω εκείνη εξερευνούσε με τη γλώσσα της το λαιμό του.

Είχαν μία εβδομάδα να κάνουν έρωτα και δε θα ήθελε τίποτα άλλο αυτή τη στιγμή, όμως δεν ήξερε αν η Ρόουζ το έκανε για εκείνον ή για την ίδια. Τις προηγούμενες ημέρες δεν είχε εκφράσει καμία ερωτική επιθυμία και ο Σκόρπιους προτιμούσε να μην την πιέσει. Αν ωστόσο συνέχιζε τα παιχνιδίσματα της, ίσως να μην ήταν ικανός να ελέγξει τον εαυτό του.

«Σε θέλω», μουρμούρισε πάνω στα χείλη του. «Πάρε με, Σκορπ, κάνε με δική σου. Κάνε με να νιώσω ότι δεν είναι όλα μάταια», άρθρωσε με φωνή αλλοιωμένη από πόθο και πόνο.

Δε χρειάστηκε κάτι παραπάνω, για να ικανοποιήσει κάθε επιθυμία της. Κατέβασε τα χέρια του από τη μέση της στους γλουτούς της χουφτώνοντας την πλούσια σάρκα. Όπως είχε στηριχθεί στα γόνατα της, την ανασήκωσε λίγο και έφερε τον έτοιμο ανδρισμό του στη σχισμή της περνώντας την κορυφή του από τα τοιχώματα του αιδοίου της. Η υγρασία της απλώθηκε γύρω του.

«Είσαι τόσο υγρή για μένα, μωρό μου!», γόγγυξε και με σιγανές κινήσεις βυθίστηκε μέσα της κατεβάζοντας το σώμα της πάνω του.

Η Ρόουζ τοποθέτησε τα χέρια της στο στέρνο του και ξεκίνησε να κουνιέται πάνω και κάτω μπρος και πίσω ερεθίζοντας τον πέρα από κάθε φαντασίωση. Πρώτη φορά ήταν τόσο έντονο το πάθος της για την ερωτική τους συνεύρεση, τόσο αδάμαστη η ορμή της, τόσο ακόρεστη η ηδονή της. Εκείνο το βράδυ, ο Σκόρπιους δεν κοιμήθηκε άλλο. Επιδόθηκε σε διαδοχικούς οργασμούς μαζί με τη γυναίκα της ζωής του μέχρι το λυκαυγές της επόμενης ημέρας.

* * *

**_Και ναι, η στιγμή που όλοι περιμέναμε και φοβόμασταν ήρθε! Πώς την είδατε την αντίδραση του πατέρα Γουίζλη; Την αντίδραση των Μάλφοϋ; Είναι απίστευτο μερικές φορές πώς έρχονται τα πράγματα και τι μαθήματα μας διδάσκει η ζωή! Περιμένω τις εντυπώσεις σας!_**

**_Ευχαριστώ Helen και rainlover! Ελάτε να καλωσορίσουμε στην παρέα μας και τη SilGold! Hello, girl! Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα καλά σου λόγια! Ελπίζω να σχολιάζεις σε κάθε κεφάλαιο!_**

**_Εις το επανιδείν, φίλοι μου!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	12. Κεφάλαιο 12

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 12: ΤΕΣΣΕΡΑ ΧΡΟΝΙΑ ΜΕΤΑ**

Το τμήμα διαχείρισης συστήματος κλήσεων δικτύου τζακιών περνούσε μία δύσκολη ημέρα. Ενώ όλα ξεκίνησαν ευνοϊκά, από το μεσημέρι και μετά ακολούθησαν απανωτές κλήσεις η μία μετά την άλλη. Το παράξενο ήταν πως οι περισσότερες, αν όχι όλες, αφορούσαν τζάκια που ήταν καταχωρημένα στο ίδιο επίθετο· Γουίζλη. Ταυτόχρονα οι ίδιες πάλι κλήσεις ξεκινούσαν από τη γραμμή που ανήκε στο πατρικό του διάσημου ήρωα του πολέμου και Διευθυντή του Τμήματος Ασφάλειας και Προστασίας του Υπουργείου Μαγείας, του Χρυσούχου Χάρυ Πότερ.

Αυτό που δε γνώριζαν οι τεχνικοί του τμήματος, ήταν πως όλες αυτές οι μαγικές επικοινωνίες είχαν ως δράστη τη μοναχοκόρη και στερνοπούλι του διάσημου μάγου, την εικοσάχρονη πλέον Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ. Η κοκκινομάλλα καλλονή με τα γλυκά γαλάζια μάτια είχε λάβει λίγο πριν από το μεσημεριανό φαγητό ένα γράμμα με ένα εξωτικό πουλί που δεν ανήκε στη Βρετανική πανίδα. Έμοιαζε με πελεκάνος, αλλά είχε μπλε φτέρωμα και μικρότερο μέγεθος.

Με το που το αντίκρισε, η Λίλι πέταξε από τη χαρά της. Καθόταν στο δωμάτιο της και διάβαζε στην _Εβδομαδιαία Μάγισσα_ το τελευταίο της άρθρο για τον πόλεμο κατά των ρυτίδων. Είχε καταφέρει να προσληφθεί ως μόνιμη δημοσιογράφος με δική της στήλη _Τα μυστικά της Πότερ_ που έκανε θραύση στο γυναικείο πληθυσμό της μαγικής κοινότητας. Η Λίλι ήταν πολύ περήφανη για τον εαυτό της που είχε καταφέρει να ασχολείται με αυτό ακριβώς που της άρεσε, την ομορφιά και τη μόδα, παρόλο που ο πατέρας της θα προτιμούσε να την έβλεπε επιστήμονα ή γιατρό.

Πετάχτηκε πάνω από την καρέκλα της και άνοιξε το παράθυρο επιτρέποντας στο παράξενο πτηνό να μπει μέσα και να της αφήσει ένα μικρό γράμμα στα χέρια. Ένα άλλο χαρακτηριστικό που διαφοροποιούσε τους ζωικούς ταχυδρόμους της Ινδίας· δε μετέφεραν τα δέματα στο πόδι τους, αλλά στο ευρύχωρο ράμφος τους. Αυτό μερικές φορές σήμαινε φακέλους μουλιασμένους από τα σάλια, αλλά η Λίλι είχε χαρεί τόσο πολύ που άνοιξε την επιστολή μη δίνοντας σημασία στα γλιτσερά πλέον δάχτυλα της.

Τα μάτια της έτρεξαν γρήγορα πάνω στη νοτισμένη άσπρη επιφάνεια και τα καλλιγραφικά μπλε γράμματα. Ήταν όλες και όλες πέντε σειρές, όμως έκαναν τη νεαρή Πότερ να αναπηδήσει μέχρι το ταβάνι. Δίχως να χάσει καιρό, όρμησε στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού της και άρχισε τις κλήσεις. Βρήκε ευκαιρία που οι υπόλοιποι έλειπαν στις δουλειές τους και ήταν μόνη και ανενόχλητη.

Πρώτα πήρε το Χιούγκο. Ήξερε ότι θα τον έβρισκε στο σπίτι και θα μπορούσε να του μιλήσει άνετα, εφόσον και οι δύο γονείς του ήταν στο Υπουργείο. Απάντησε ύστερα από αρκετή ώρα αναψοκοκκινισμένος. Δικαιολογήθηκε λέγοντας ότι είχε πρόβα με το συγκρότημα. Ο Χιούγκο είχε αποφασίσει να ασχοληθεί με το τραγούδι και είχε ιδρύσει με μερικούς άλλους φίλους του και ταλαντούχους μουσικούς μία μπάντα που έκανε τα πρώτα της καλλιτεχνικά βήματα ξεκινώντας από την αποθήκη των Γουίζλη.

Δε χρειάστηκε να του πει πολλά, μία μόνο πρόταση αρκούσε. Μία πρόταση που επανέλαβε και άλλες οκτώ φορές σε έντεκα διαφορετικά πρόσωπα. Στον ξάδερφο της το Φρεντ και τον πατέρα του Τζωρτζ, στην ξαδέρφη της Βικτουάρ, στις δίδυμες Μόλυ και Λούσυ, στη Ροξάν, στον Άρθουρ, στη Ντομινίκ, στο Λουί και τέλος στους παππούδες της, Μόλυ και Άρθουρ. Μία πρόταση που κατέληγε σε χαμόγελα ευτυχίας και δάκρυα συγκίνησης.

«Έρχεται η Ρόουζ»

* * *

Ο Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη αντιλήφθηκε, ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά από την πρώτη στιγμή που εμφανίστηκε στο καθιστικό του πατρικού του μαζί με τη γυναίκα του και το γιο του. Ήταν Κυριακή και μπορεί παλαιότερα αυτή να ήταν μία συνηθισμένη συγκέντρωση των Γουίζλη και των Πότερ στο Μπάροου, όμως όλοι ήξεραν πολύ καλά πως τα τελευταία τέσσερα χρόνια αυτές οι μαζώξεις ήταν σπάνιες.

Για αυτό όταν αντίκρισε τα γνωστά πρόσωπα της μεγάλης οικογένειας του, αμέσως το πρόσωπο του πήρε μία καχύποπτη έκφραση. Όλοι ήταν εκεί, ακόμα και η Ντομινίκ από το Παρίσι και ο Τέντυ και ο Τζέιμς και ο Άλμπους. Και όλοι έμοιαζαν ανήσυχοι, κάποιοι εις γνώσι και κάποιοι άλλοι, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του ιδίου, αδαώς.

«Τι ξαφνικό που ήταν και αυτό», είπε κοιτώντας ερευνητικά γύρω του.

Προς έκπληξη του αυτή που μίλησε ήταν η μικρότερη ανιψιά του, η Λίλι. Στεκόταν μπροστά του με ένοχο βλέμμα σφίγγοντας δάχτυλα και χείλη.

«Θείε, εγώ ζήτησα σήμερα να μαζευτούμε εδώ. Είναι για κάτι σημαντικό», είπε με χαμηλή φωνή.

Προς στιγμήν η Λίλι δίστασε. Όλα αυτά τα χρόνια που η Ρόουζ έλειπε στο εξωτερικό, ο πατέρας της δεν την είχε αναφέρει ούτε μία φορά. Ο Χιούγκο της είχε πει ότι τον είχε πιάσει δακρυσμένο μία-δυο φορές, όμως ως εκεί. Αντίθετα οι υπόλοιποι της μεγάλης οικογένειας είχαν στενοχωρηθεί τόσο πολύ με την απουσία της αγαπημένης τους Ρόουζ, που όλοι της είχαν συγχωρήσει το ατόπημα της και δεν ήθελαν τίποτα παραπάνω από το να επιστρέψει, ακόμα και παντρεμένη με το Μάλφοϋ.

Οι περισσότεροι είχαν τακτική επικοινωνία μέσω γραμμάτων μαζί της, όπου τους εξιστορούσε τη ζωή της και τις σπουδές της στην Ινδία. Πιο κοντά όμως από όλους ήταν με τη Λίλι. Και αν ο θείος της δεν υποψιαζόταν κάτι, η μικρή Πότερ θα την είχε επισκεφθεί ήδη. Ωστόσο, τα πράγματα θα γίνονταν χειρότερα, αν μαθευόταν πως η ξεγραμμένη κόρη του δεν ήταν και τόσο ξεγραμμένη για τους δικούς του ανθρώπους. Μέχρι και ο Τζέιμς που αντιπαθούσε τους Μάλφοϋ είχε ξεπεράσει το αρχικό σοκ και πλέον δεν έμοιαζε να έχει ιδιαίτερο πρόβλημα. Και η μητέρα της είχε μετανιώσει το σκληρό τρόπο που της φέρθηκαν και τώρα αυτό που λαχταρούσε ήταν να ξαναδεί τη μοναχοκόρη της.

Ο μόνος που έμενε πεισματικά ισχυρογνώμον στη στάση του ήταν ο Ρον Γουίζλη. Και ο Άλμπους Πότερ. Η Λίλι δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει από πού πήγαζε όλο αυτό το μένος προς τη μέχρι πριν από τεσσερισήμισι χρόνια λατρεμένη του ξαδέρφη. Ο Άλμπους με τη Ρόουζ ήταν από γεννησιμιού τους κολλητοί. Τα έκαναν όλα μαζί και δε μάλωναν ποτέ. Προς τι λοιπόν όλος αυτός ο θυμός και η αδιαλλαξία; Είναι δυνατό η αποστροφή του για το Σκόρπιους να υπερνικούσε την απύθμενη αγάπη του για τη Ρόουζ; Η Λίλι είχε φτάσει σχεδόν στο συμπέρασμα ότι ήταν.

Παρόλα αυτά δε θα έκανε πίσω. Η πλειοψηφία και το δίκαιο ήταν με το μέρος της. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα για κουράγιο και ξεστόμισε την ίδια πρόταση που είχε προφέρει μερικές ημέρες πριν πολυάριθμες φορές. Σε αντίθεση όμως με το πριν, το τώρα δε θα συνοδευόταν ούτε από χαμόγελα ούτε από ευτυχία, το γνώριζε. Δεν την πείραζε ωστόσο. Η κοκκινομάλλα ήταν προετοιμασμένη για αυτό και είχε αποφασίσει να παλέψει για την ξαδέρφη της.

«Έρχεται η Ρόουζ»

Ησυχία απλώθηκε στο δωμάτιο. Ο μόνος θόρυβος ερχόταν από τον κούκο στο μεγάλο ρολόι του σαλονιού. Η Λίλι, ο Χιούγκο και οι υπόλοιποι που είχαν ήδη πληροφορηθεί τα νέα περίμεναν την αντίδραση του Ρον, της Ερμιόνη και του Άλμπους με κομμένη την ανάσα. Η μικρή Πότερ παρατήρησε τον αδερφό της να πιέζει τα χείλη του σε μία άσπρη γραμμή και τα χέρια του σε τρεμάμενες γροθιές. Ωστόσο δεν είπε τίποτα. Ύστερα πρόσεξε το θείο της και συγκεκριμένα το στόμα του που είχε ανοίξει ελαφρώς και τα μάτια του που έπαιζαν μέσα στις κόγχες τους σαν να προσπαθούσε να συγκρατήσει τη συγκίνηση του. Τέλος το βλέμμα της κατέληξε στη θεία της που με ελεύθερα τα δάκρυα της στα μάγουλα της την πλησίασε πιάνοντας την από τους ώμους.

«Είναι αλήθεια; Έρχεται το κοριτσάκι μου;», ρώτησε με φωνή σπασμένη από τους λυγμούς.

Η Λίλι έγνεψε καταφατικά και η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη, γένους Γκρέιντζερ, έπεσε στην αγκαλιά της κλαίγοντας με ανακουφιστικά αναφιλητά. Τότε η οικογένεια διασπάστηκε σε δύο μέτωπα. Οι μισοί, κυρίως του γυναικείου πληθυσμού, ήρθαν κοντά στις δύο μάγισσες μεταδίδοντας παρηγορητικά λόγια και χάδια στην αναστατωμένη μητέρα. Οι άλλοι μισοί, με πρώτο τον πατέρα της, συντρόφευσαν το θείο Ρον που στο μεταξύ είχε καθίσει με άναυδη έκφραση στον καναπέ αδυνατώντας να συλλάβει τι ακριβώς γινόταν.

Η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη απολάμβανε τώρα τις θωπεύσεις της νύφης της και παιδικής της φίλης Τζίνι Πότερ και έτσι η Λίλι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να απομακρυνθεί από το θήλυ συμπίλημα και να βγει έξω στον κήπο ακολουθώντας τον αδερφό της που είχε εγκαταλείψει την ομήγυρη ελάχιστα λεπτά μετά την ανακοίνωση. Τον εντόπισε αρκετά μακριά από την αγροικία να κάθεται με την πλάτη γυρισμένη ακουμπώντας στο φράκτη του αγροκτήματος. Το απαλό αεράκι των αρχών του Ιουλίου κυμάτιζε ελαφρά το σκούρο μπλε χιτώνα του και τα καστανά του απείθαρχα μαλλιά, ίδια με του πατέρα τους.

«Δε σου έχει λείψει;», ρώτησε κάπως επιθετικά η Λίλι.

Ο Άλμπους έστρεψε ξαφνιασμένα το κεφάλι του κοιτώντας την με τα μπλε του μάτια να αστράφτουν σχεδόν από θυμό. Την κάρφωσε με αυτό το απειλητικό βλέμμα του για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν ξαναγυρίσει προς το λιβάδι που απλωνόταν μπροστά του. Η Λίλι εξοργίστηκε από την ξεροκέφαλη συμπεριφορά του.

«Άλμπους, σου μιλάω!», φώναξε και διασχίζοντας τα τελευταία βήματα που τους χώριζαν τον έπιασε από το χέρι και προσπάθησε να τον αναγκάσει να την αντικρίσει.

«Παράτα με!», βρυχήθηκε εκείνος και τίναξε τη λαβή της τόσο δυνατά, ώστε η κατά πολύ λιγότερο μυώδης από τον εκπαιδευμένο Χρυσούχο Λίλι έπεσε κάτω στο γρασίδι.

«Τι στο διάολο τρέχει με εσένα;», μάνισε. «Για τη Ρόουζ μιλάμε! Για την ξαδέρφη μας τη Ρόουζ. Για τη Ρόουζ που έλεγες ότι αγαπάς περισσότερο από όλους. Για τη Ρόουζ που όταν ήσουν μικρός διατυμπάνιζες, ότι θα παντρευτείτε μία ημέρα!»

Ο εικοσιδυάχρονος μάγος έφερε τα δάχτυλα του στα μαλλιά του και έκλεισε σφιχτά τα βλέφαρα του.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνεις. Κανείς σας δεν καταλαβαίνει!», μουρμούρισε σαν να απευθυνόταν σε όλα τα μέλη της οικογένειας του που είχαν δεχτεί την απόφαση της ξαδέρφης του και τον έψεγαν ως ανυπέρβλητα ισχυρογνώμονα.

«Να καταλάβουμε τι;», απαίτησε η αδερφή του ανασηκωνόμενη και καθαρίζοντας τα χώματα από το φουστάνι της. «Ότι δε μπορείς να της συγχωρήσεις ότι ερωτεύτηκε; Πού είναι το κακό σε αυτό; Ή θέλεις να συνταυτιστούμε με την άδικη προκατάληψη σου απέναντι στο Σκόρπιους, επειδή απλά γεννήθηκε σε λάθος οικογένεια;», του πέταξε κακόβουλα.

«Και έκανε ότι περνούσε από το χέρι του για να δικαιολογήσει τη φήμη του!», κραύγασε εκείνος. «Ένας αλήτης ήταν με λεφτά, τίποτα περισσότερο. Και η Ρόουζ σαν χαζή καψουρεύτηκε τα πλάνα μάτια του», συνέχισε με μεγάλες χειρονομίες.

«Αγαπιούνται!», ούρλιαξε από μένος η Λίλι μιμούμενη τις κινήσεις του. «Αγαπήθηκαν από την πρώτη στιγμή και αγαπιούνται ακόμα! Έχουν περάσει τέσσερα χρόνια και είναι μαζί ευτυχισμένοι! Τι παραπάνω θέλεις;»

«Επειδή την έχει φλομώσει με τα ψέματα του δε σημαίνει ότι τα χάφτω και εγώ! Ποιος ξέρει πόσο κέρατο της έχει ρίξει!», κάγχασε ο Πότερ.

«Είσαι τόσο υποκριτής!», αντέκρουσε η αδερφή του. «Όσο άσχημα φερόταν ο Σκόρπιους στις κοπέλες, άλλο τόσο φερόσουν και εσύ! Η μόνη σας διαφορά είναι ότι εκείνος σταμάτησε, μόλις βρήκε αυτό που έψαχνε! Ποιος είσαι εσύ να κρίνεις τη σχέση τους; Εσύ από όλους τους ανθρώπους που συνεχίζεις να αλλάζεις τις γυναίκες σαν τα πουκάμισα φοβούμενος τη δέσμευση όπως ο διάολος το λιβάνι!», τον κατηγόρησε.

Ο όμορφος νέος πέταξε απηυδισμένα τα χέρια του στον αέρα και έκανε μεταβολή να φύγει δηλώνοντας έτσι την επιθυμία του να λήξει ο διαπληκτισμός τους εκεί. Η Λίλι τον παρατήρησε να απομακρύνεται μερικά μέτρα, πριν να καρφωθεί στο μυαλό της μία τρελή ιδέα.

«Ζηλεύεις!», συνειδητοποίησε με μία μείξη θριάμβου και απέχθειας. «Τον ζηλεύεις!»

Ο αδερφός της κοκάλωσε στη θέση του και στράφηκε απότομα ξανά προς το μέρος της.

«Δεν ξέρεις τι λες!», έγρουξε όμως η Λίλι συνέχισε να μιλάει χωρίς να δώσει σημασία στα λόγια του με το βλέμμα της στραμμένο περισσότερο προς τις εσωτερικές της σκέψεις παρά σε εκείνον.

«Τον ζηλεύεις, επειδή παρόλο που είστε ακριβώς οι ίδιοι, παιδιά διάσημων γονιών, πλούσιοι, όμορφοι, άριστοι μάγοι, και παρότι εσύ είχες την αγάπη και το θαυμασμό όλων ως γιος του Χάρυ Πότερ, εκείνος κατάφερε κάτι που εσύ δεν έχεις καταφέρει. Ξέφυγε από τη σκιά του πατέρα του και κέρδισε τη Ρόουζ για τον εαυτό του, για αυτό που ήταν ως Σκόρπιους και όχι ως Μάλφοϋ, ενώ εσύ παραμένεις ακόμα το χαϊδεμένο βλαστάρι του μπαμπά. Δεν ενηλικιώθηκες ποτέ»

«Λίλι, σκάσε!», γρύλλισε ζωωδώς ο Πότερ.

«Αυτό είναι!», τον κοίταξε χλευαστικά. «Αυτό είναι, τον ζηλεύεις. Είσαι τόσο ανώριμος, Αλ, τόσο άδικος! Γιατί δεν το παραδέχεσαι; Γιατί δεν παραδέχεσαι ότι σε αυτόν τον τομέα σε κέρδισε χωρίς καν να το θελήσει; Σε άφησε πίσω να παίζεις το πουλάκι σου, ενώ εκείνος κατέκτησε την πιο αξιόλογη μάγισσα του Χόγκουαρτς. Για την πάρτη του και για κανένα επίθετο. Είχε τα αρχίδια να ξεγυμνωθεί μπροστά σε μία γυναίκα, ενώ εσύ παραμένεις κρυμμένος πίσω από την όμορφη φάτσα σου και το διάσημο όνομα σου που ανοίγει όλες τις σωστές πόρτες και όλα τα καλλίγραμμα πόδια. Σε νίκησε, Αλ, σε ξεπέρασε», γέλασε σαρκαστικά η αδερφή του.

«Δεν τον ζηλεύω!», γόγγυξε μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια ο νεαρός μάγος με τα δάχτυλα του να συσπώνται από πίεση.

Ανέπνεε βαριά με ηχηρές ανάσες που έκαναν τα ρουθούνια του να διαστέλλονται φρενιασμένα. Αν η Λίλι δε βρισκόταν και η ίδια σε τέτοια ένταση, θα αντιλαμβανόταν ότι ο αδερφός της είχε φτάσει στα όρια του. Πρώτη φορά συμπεριφερόταν με τέτοια οργή, σαν ζώο που το είχαν σημαδέψει και είχαν πετύχει διάνα και τώρα πάλευε αιμόφυρτο μεταξύ επιβίωσης και παραίτησης. Η κοκκινομάλλα έμεινε να τον κοιτάζει με δέος.

«Δε σου φταίει ο Σκόρπιους, Αλ. Ούτε η Ρόουζ για να την απαρνείσαι έτσι. Έχεις τη δύναμη να γίνεις καλύτερος από αυτό», ψέλλισε όσο πιο χαμηλόφωνα μπορούσε.

Τα λόγια της δεν επέφεραν κάποια διαφορά στην πάλη του. Για να τον καθησυχάσει περισσότερο, τόλμησε να σηκώσει την παλάμη της και να την ακουμπήσει στο μπράτσο του. Αμέσως τινάχτηκε στο άγγισμα της. Άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια του και την κοίταξε δίχως να την αναγνωρίζει. Ύστερα έστρεψε τα βλέμμα του ανήσυχα δεξιά και αριστερά σαν να μόλις συνειδητοποιούσε που βρισκόταν. Πριν προλάβει η Λίλι να κάνει το οτιδήποτε άλλο, ο χαϊδεμένος Πότερ αντέδρασε πάλι με τον ίδιο τρόπο που είχε να αντιδράσει τέσσερα χρόνια τώρα· εξαφανίστηκε. Η Λίλι απόμεινε μόνη της στον καταπράσινο κήπο με το χέρι της ανασηκωμένο στον αέρα και το φουστάνι της να θροΐζει ανεπαίσθητα στην καλοκαιρινή αύρα.

* * *

_Βιμάλ, χμμ. Βιμάλ. Βιμάλ, Βιμάλ. Βιμάλ, φάε το φαγητό σου. Βιμάλ, κάνε τα μαθήματα σου. Βιμάλ, πλύνε τα χέρια σου. Ο Βιμάλ Μάλφοϋ αριστεύει στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο Βιμάλ Μάλφοϋ νέος κυνηγός των Τσάντλεϋ Κάνονς. Ο Βιμάλ Μάλφοϋ αρχηγός της Εθνικής Ομάδας Αγγλίας. Ο Βιμάλ Μάλφοϋ σηκώνει το παγκόσμιο κύπελλο._

«Ρον! Ρον! Ρον, με ακούς;»

_Βιμάλ! Ναι, σίγουρα θα συνήθιζε το όνομα. Εδώ είχε συνηθίσει το επίθετο! Τώρα, βέβαια, θα έβγαινε με πορτοκαλί μαλλιά ή με ξανθά; Με πορτοκαλί σίγουρα! Τα δικά του γονίδια ήταν πιο γερά! Μάτια; Τι μάτια; Γκρι σαν του πατέρα του; Γαλάζια σαν της Ρόουζ ή μήπως καστανά σαν των γιαγιάδων του;_

«Ρον, για όνομα του Μέρλιν, σύνελθε!»

Η μία από τις δύο καστανομάτες γιαγιάδες σκουντούσε έντονα το χέρι του άντρα της που έμοιαζε να έχει επέλθει σε κατάσταση ονείρου τα τελευταία σαράντα λεπτά. Στην αρχή δεν του είχε δώσει σημασία, χαμένη και εκείνη στην έκσταση της, αλλά τώρα το πράγμα πλησίαζε στο γελοίο. Τι θα έλεγε ο γαμπρός τους, αν τον έβλεπε με αυτό το κεραυνοβολημένο ύφος;

Συγχυσμένη και ανυπόμονη δεν κρατήθηκε και του έδωσε ένα αρκετά αισθητό σκαμπίλι στο μάγουλο. Μονομιάς τα επεφυμητικά πρωτοσέλιδα για το μελλοντικό αστέρα του Κουίντιτς στο μυαλό του Ρον Γουίζλη αντικαταστάθηκαν από το χαρούμενο περιβάλλον του τεϊοποτείου στη Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ. Ανοιγόκλεισε κατάπληκτος τα βλέφαρα του προσλαμβάνοντας το χώρο γύρω του. Τα άσπρα τραπεζάκια με τις ροζ ομπρέλες, τον προσεγμένο κήπο, τα πολύχρωμα σερβίτσια, τους ευδιάθετους πελάτες, τη γυναίκα του που του έριχνε θανατερές ματιές και τέλος την όμορφη μάγισσα που καθόταν στην αναπαυτική βαθιά καρέκλα απέναντι του. Φορούσε ένα άσπρο φόρεμα με ψηλό γιακά και έλαμπε σαν άγγελος. Τα μαλλιά της απείθαρχα γύρω της σαν φλογισμένο φωτοστέφανο και τα μπλε της μάτια να αστραποβολούν. Δεν είχε αλλάξει παρά στο καλύτερο από την τελευταία φορά που είχε να την δει. Ήταν πιο γυναίκα, πιο ώριμη, πιο γήινη. Αλλά παράλληλα πιο σίγουρη και πιο εκθαμβωτική από ποτέ. Από παντού πάνω της εξέπεμπε την ευτυχία, κυρίως από αυτό το μικρό και χαριτωμένο εξόγκωμα στην κοιλιά της που χάιδευε με τρυφερότητα.

Ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που πρόσεξε με το που σηκώθηκε, για να τους υποδεχτεί. Είχαν δώσει ραντεβού στις έντεκα το πρωί, το Σάββατο μετά την πληροφόρηση της επιστροφής της από τη Λίλι. Ο Ρον με την Ερμιόνη είχαν αργήσει, καθότι εκείνος αρνιόταν πεισματικά μέχρι την τελευταία στιγμή να ακολουθήσει τη γυναίκα του σε αυτή τη συνάντηση που είχε κανονίσει κρυφά. Χρειάστηκε να τον απειλήσει ότι θα τον εγκαταλείψει μαζί με το Χιούγκο και δε θα τους ξανάβλεπε ποτέ, για να μπει στα λογικά του. Και πάλι ωστόσο είχε αποφασίσει να παραβρεθεί μόνο σωματικά στην επανασύνδεση και να κρατήσει εγωιστικά τη στάση του.

Φυσικά όλα αυτά εξανεμίστηκαν με το που την είδε. Πόσο του είχε λείψει! Το μονάκριβο του κοριτσάκι! Τότε συνειδητοποίησε, ότι την είχε συγχωρέσει από τη στιγμή που έφυγε τρέχοντας από την αίθουσα του Χόγκουαρτς την ημέρα της αποφοίτησης της, αλλά έπρεπε να περάσουν τέσσερα χρόνια και μία μακρόχρονη παραμονή της στην Ινδία για να το αποδεχθεί. Και όταν παρατήρησε το ευδιάκριτο φούσκωμα μέσα από το βαμβακερό ύφασμα του φουστανιού της ήταν σαν ο χρόνος να σταμάτησε την κανονική του πορεία και να ξεκίνησε να μετράει διαφορετικά. Τεσσάρων μηνών. Όλος ο κόσμος ήταν τεσσάρων μηνών.

Την είχε αγκαλιάσει πολύ προσεκτικά ψελλίζοντας.

«Παππούς; Θα γίνω παππούς;»

Εκείνη είχε χαμογελάσει φωτεινά γνέφοντας καταφατικά. Μετά είχαν καθίσει και η μητέρα της την βομβάρδιζε αδιάκοπα με ερωτήσεις για τη ζωή της στις οποίες απαντούσε με προθυμία μεταφέροντας τους όλες τις λεπτομέρειες. Πόσο ικανοποιημένη ήταν από τις σπουδές της, πόσο ενδιαφέρουσες ήταν οι μελέτες που έκανε, πόσο καλά περνούσε με τον άντρα της στο υπέροχο σπίτι τους στην Ινδία, αλλά πόσο της είχαν λείψει και πόσο ήθελε να επιστρέψει τώρα που καταλάβαινε τι πάει να πει γονιός.

Ο πατέρας της όλα αυτά τα άκουγε σαν βουητό μέσα από κοχύλι της Αφροδίτης. Το μυαλό του είχε κολλήσει αποκλειστικά σε μία πληροφορία. Εγγονός. Η Ρόουζ τους είχε πει ότι είχαν αποφασίσει να τον ονομάσουν Βιμάλ που σημαίνει _αγνός _στα Σανσκριτικά. Αρχικά του είχε φανεί παράξενο. _Βιμάλ; Μμμ; Βιμάλ;_ Μετά όμως από μερικές φορές που το πρόφερε από μέσα του το έβρισκε αξιολάτρευτο. _Βιμάλ! Ναι, Βιμάλ!_

«Ρον, σκούπισε τα σάλια που σου τρέχουν!», έψεξε η Ερμιόνη χώνοντας μία πάνινη πετσέτα στο χέρι του άντρα της. «Ξεμωράθηκε ήδη! Σκέψου τι έχει να γίνει, όταν γεννήσεις!», προσέθεσε απευθυνόμενη στην κόρη της.

Η νεαρή Γουίζλη γέλασε καλοκάγαθα, πριν ανασηκώσει το βλέμμα της στον ξανθό μάγο που μόλις είχε εισέλθει στον κήπο του μαγαζιού. Ψηλός, ευθυτενής, γυμνασμένος, γεμάτος αυτοπεποίθηση και γοητεία. Μέσα στο καλοκαιρινό του γκρι παντελόνι και το άσπρο του πουκάμισο, η προσωποποίηση του Άδωνη. Παρέμενε τρελά ερωτευμένη μαζί του μετά από όλα αυτά τα χρόνια και τις δυσκολίες που είχαν περάσει. Ο πρώτος καιρός στη Μαϊσόρ δεν ήταν εύκολος για τη σχέση τους. Δοκιμάστηκε από την άρνηση και τις τύψεις που είχε γεμίσει η Ρόουζ, ωστόσο η ένωση τους και η υπομονή του αποδείχθηκαν ατσάλινες. Κατάφεραν να παραμείνουν μαζί και να δημιουργήσουν κάτι αναντίρρητο μέσα από την αγάπη τους· μία καινούργια ζωή.

«Α, έρχεται ο Σκόρπιους», αναφώνησε εύθυμα και σηκώθηκε να τον προϋπαντήσει.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ πλησίασε γρήγορα τη γυναίκα του μη δίνοντας καμία προσοχή στα θηλυκά βλέμματα που δικαιολογημένα είχε κερδίσει. Την πήρε γλυκά στην αγκαλιά του και την φίλησε λατρευτικά στο μάγουλο, πριν στραφεί στα πεθερικά του. Είχαν συνεννοηθεί με τη Ρόουζ να τους συναντήσει πρώτα μόνη και αν όλα πήγαιναν ευνοϊκά να τον ειδοποιούσε να τους συνοδέψει, όπως και έγινε. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν ακόμα κάπως αμήχανος.

«Καλησπέρα», χαιρέτισε ευγενικά προτείνοντας το χέρι του.

Δεν περίμενε η αντίδραση της Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη να ήταν αυτή που ήταν. Χωρίς κανένα δισταγμό τον τράβηξε πάνω της κλείνοντας τον σε ένα μητρικό εναγκαλισμό.

«Είμαστε τόσο χαρούμενοι για εσάς!», κραύγασε ελαφρά, ενώ ο Σκόρπιους είχε σκύψει σε μία περίεργη γωνία, για να μειώσει τη διαφορά ύψους που τον χώριζε από την κοντή μάγισσα.

«Σας ευχαριστούμε!», απάντησε δίχως να ξέρει τι άλλο να πει.

Η υποδοχή του πεθερού του ήταν πιο ψυχρή, μόνο με μία χειραψία, ωστόσο έμοιαζε και εκείνος ευχαριστημένος από την τροπή των πραγμάτων. Πιθανώς ακόμα μέσα του να ευχόταν η κόρη του να είχε διαλέξει κάποιον άλλον, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε να αισθάνεται σίγουρος ότι δεν τον απεχθανόταν πλέον, όχι μετά το γεγονός ότι τον είχε καταστήσει παππού.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως η εγκυμοσύνη της Ρόουζ είχε έρθει σαν κεραυνός εν αιθρία. Δεν το είχαν σχεδιάσει και δεν το είχαν υπολογίσει. Βέβαια τον τελευταίο καιρό δεν ήταν τόσο προσεκτικοί με το θέμα της προφύλαξης όσο ήταν τα πρώτα χρόνια, οπότε και οι δύο ήθελαν να αφιερωθούν στις σπουδές τους. Εν τούτοις πια είχαν πάρει τα διπλώματα τους και ο Σκόρπιους εργαζόταν ως Χρυσούχος και η Ρόουζ ως μέλος μίας παγκόσμιας επιστημονικής ομάδας για την εύρεση νέων ξορκιών.

Έτσι ο ερχομός του Βιμάλ μόνο θετικά μπορούσε να ληφθεί. Μετά το αρχικό σοκ κάθισαν και συζήτησαν και πήραν από κοινού την απόφαση να επιστρέψουν στο Λονδίνο. Θα ένιωθαν μεγαλύτερη ασφάλεια στο οικείο περιβάλλον της πατρίδας τους, όσο και αν αγαπούσαν την Ινδία. Εξάλλου χρειάζονταν τη βοήθεια των οικογενειών τους, ειδικά με το Σκόρπιους να λείπει σε αποστολές κάθε τρεις και λίγο. Ήταν άλλωστε προφανής η ανάγκη της Ρόουζ να τα ξαναβρεί με τους δικούς της.

Από τα γράμματα της Λίλι είχε πληροφορηθεί πως οι περισσότεροι, συμπεριλαμβανομένης της μητέρας της, ήθελαν να γυρίσει πίσω. Αυτό της έδωσε το θάρρος που απαιτούταν να τους αντιμετωπίσει και σαν αληθινή Γκρίφιντορ είχε βγει νικήτρια. Πλέον οι δύο κόσμοι της είχαν συμπτυχτεί σε έναν και έχαιρε την απέραντη εκτίμηση του άντρα της για την αξεπέραστη ικανότητα της να είναι πάντα μαχήτρια.

Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της συζήτησης του με τους Γουίζλη δεν μπορούσε να πάρει τα μάτια του από πάνω της, ενώ παράλληλα δεν της είχε αφήσει δευτερόλεπτο το χέρι. Από όταν έμαθαν ότι ήταν έγκυος, του φαινόταν λες και η ήδη ασύλληπτη ομορφιά της είχε εκτιναχθεί στα ουράνια. Μέχρι στιγμής όλα πήγαιναν καλά και η εγκυμοσύνη της εξελισσόταν θαυμάσια. Σε πέντε μήνες θα είχαν το μικρούλι παιδάκι τους για να ολοκληρώσει την οικογένεια και την ευτυχία τους.

«Και πού μένετε τώρα;», άκουσε την πεθερά του να ρωτάει.

Η Ρόουζ σφίχτηκε ελαφρά δίπλα του.

«Στην έπαυλη. Προσωρινά μέχρι να βρούμε δικό μας σπίτι», προσέθεσε βιαστικά.

«Σκέφτεστε να αγοράσετε;», συνέχισε τις απορίες της η Ερμιόνη, χωρίς να δώσει προσοχή στο τωρινό τους κατάλυμα, αν και ο άντρας της είχε σκοτεινιάσει ελαφρώς.

«Ναι. Οι γονείς του Σκόρπιους ήθελαν να μείνουμε μαζί τους, αλλά θεωρήσαμε ότι είναι καλύτερα να έχουμε ένα ουδέτερο έδαφος», χαμογέλασε δειλά η κοπέλα.

«Ναι, καλύτερα έτσι», συμφώνησε και η μητέρα της, όμως δε σχολίασε κάτι περαιτέρω.

Επέλεξε να εστιάσει το ενδιαφέρον της στην αναζήτηση κατοικίας για το νεαρό ζευγάρι προτείνοντας στην κόρη της να ψάξουν παρέα, πρόταση που η Ρόουζ δέχτηκε με χαρά. Συνέχισαν να μιλούν για αυτό το θέμα για λίγη ώρα ακόμα απαριθμώντας γειτονιές και προτιμήσεις, μέχρι που έφτασε το μεσημέρι. Τότε η Ρόουζ κοίταξε διστακτικά το Σκόρπιους δίνοντας του το έναυσμα για το μεγάλο τόλμημα. Εκείνος έβηξε για να καθαρίσει το λαιμό του και ύστερα είπε με σταθερή φωνή.

«Οι γονείς μου μας έχουν καλέσει για φαγητό στο _Χρυσό Αυγό_ και με παρακάλεσαν να μεταφέρω την πρόσκληση και σε εσάς, αν θα θέλατε να μας συνοδέψετε»

Ο πατήρ Γουίζλη αναδεύτηκε κάπως ενοχλημένα στη θέση του, ωστόσο με το που άνοιξε το στόμα του για να μιλήσει, τον πρόλαβε η πάντα ετοιμόλογη γυναίκα του.

«Ευχαρίστηση μας!», χαμογέλασε και στέλνοντας του μία απειλητική ματιά έκανε σαφείς της προθέσεις της για τυχόν εναντίωση του.

Ο Ρον απλά μούτρωσε, αλλά δεν έφερε καμία αντίρρηση. Αδιαμφισβήτητα δεν ήταν το ιδανικό να δαπανήσει το χρόνο του με το σκατόψυχο νεκροφάγο, ωστόσο είχε πεθυμήσει τόσο πολύ τη Ρόουζ που θα δεχόταν να γευματίσει και με το Βόλντεμορτ για χάρη της. Εξάλλου καλώς ή κακώς οι Μάλφοϋ αποτελούσαν πια μέρος της οικογένειας του και είχε έρθει επιτέλους ο καιρός να το αποδεχθεί.

* * *

Η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ έφερε το μαχαίρι κοντά στο πρόσωπο της ερευνώντας το εξονυχιστικά για απρόσεχτες δαχτυλιές ή ακαθαρσίες, όπως είχε κάνει και με όλα τα υπόλοιπα τεμάχια του σερβίτσιου. Δίπλα της ο εδώ και είκοσι έξι χρόνια σύζυγος της έπαιξε εκνευρισμένα τα μάτια του.

«Αστόρια, το σερβίτσιο είναι μία χαρά!»

Η κομψή μεσήλικας ακούμπησε πάνω στο τραπέζι το γυαλιστερό κουζινικό.

«Ναι, όλα μοιάζουν εντάξει», μουρμούρισε, όχι απόλυτα πεπεισμένη.

Αφού είχε ελέγξει όλα τα μαχαιροπίρουνα, τα πιάτα και τα ποτήρια, τώρα στο μάτι της μπήκε η γραβάτα του άντρα της και άρχισε να την στρώνει παρά την ενοχλημένη έκφραση του.

«Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να είσαι τόσο αγχωμένη. Τους Γουίζλη περιμένουμε. Εντυπωσιάζονται εύκολα!», έγρουξε ο Ντράκο.

Λίγα λεπτά πριν τους είχε ειδοποιήσει ο Σκόρπιους, ότι θα παρευρίσκονταν και τα πεθερικά του στο γεύμα.

«Μη μιλάς έτσι, αγάπη μου!», τον έψεξε τρυφερά η γυναίκα του. «Συμπέθεροι μας είναι, γονείς της Ρόζι μας. Πρέπει να τους σεβόμαστε!»

Ο Ντράκο της έριξε ένα βλοσυρό βλέμμα, ωστόσο δεν είπε τίποτα. Κατά βάθος ήξερε πως η Αστόρια είχε δίκιο. Έπρεπε να θέσουν νέες βάσεις για τις σχέσεις τους τώρα που τα παιδιά τους ήταν ζευγάρι και μάλιστα περίμεναν μωρό. Ο Ντράκο ήταν τόσο χαρούμενος με την αναμονή της άφιξης του εγγονού του που ήταν διατεθειμένος να βάλει στην άκρη παλιές έριδες και καταφρόνιες και να καταπιεί την περηφάνια του για χάρη του Βιμάλ. Τον φανταζόταν ήδη διευθυντή της εταιρείας Μάλφοϋ. Έναν ψηλόλιγνο νέο με χρυσά μαλλιά και γκρι μάτια, όπως ήταν όλοι οι γόνοι της οικογένειας του.

Οι φαντασιοκοπίες του διακόπηκαν βίαια από ένα σκούντημα της συζύγου του που τον πληροφόρησε για την είσοδο των καλεσμένων τους. Οι δύο μάγοι σηκώθηκαν όρθιοι περιμένοντας να υποδεχθούν το Σκόρπιους με τη Ρόουζ και το Ρον με την Ερμιόνη. Στο πέρασμα των χρόνων ο Ντράκο, που είχε αλλάξει πεποιθήσεις, έβλεπε με εκτίμηση τη μητέρα της νύφης του, η οποία δικαιολογημένα θεωρούταν η εξυπνότερη μάγισσα της ηλικίας της. Αντίθετα η άποψη του για το Γουίζλη δεν είχε βελτιωθεί ιδιαίτερα. Συνέχιζε να τον θεωρεί άξεστο και χοντρόπετσο αγροίκο χωρίς τρόπους και ευγένεια. Παρόλα αυτά θα έπρεπε να μάθει να τον υποφέρει.

Τα δύο ζεύγη πλησίασαν στη ροτόντα που τους περίμεναν οι Μάλφοϋ. Η Ρόουζ φίλησε γλυκά και τον Ντράκο και την Αστόρια και ύστερα ανέμενε με κάποια ταραχή την πρώτη συνάντηση των χρόνιων εχθρών. Προς μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση της οι γονείς και τα πεθερικά της χαιρετήθηκαν καλοπροαίρετα με τη μεγαλύτερη ψυχρότητα να εντοπίζεται αναμενόμενα μεταξύ του πατέρα της και του πεθερού της.

Οι δύο γιαγιάδες ωστόσο τα πήγαν εξ αρχής περίφημα. Δεν πρόλαβαν να πάρουν όλοι τις θέσεις τους στο τραπέζι και είχαν ήδη πιάσει ψηλή κουβέντα για σπίτια, διακόσμηση και μωρουδιακά. Η Ρόουζ παρατηρούσε με κάποια απορία τη μητέρα της να συζητά αβίαστα για ταπετσαρίες, καναπέδες και ζιπουνάκια, θέματα που μέχρι πρότινος αποτελούσαν ολότελα _terra incognita_ για την καριερίστα μαμά. Φαίνεται με το που μία γυναίκα αποκτήσει εγγόνι, υποβάλλεται αυτόματα σε μία γονιδιακή μετάλλαξη που της επιτρέπει να αναγνωρίζει από χιλιόμετρα μακριά ποια λαϊκή αγορά έχει τα πιο ζουμερά πορτοκάλια και να αναλύει διεξοδικά τα θετικά μίας αλλαξιέρας με ρόδες.

«Καλά τα πηγαίνουν, ε;», σχολίασε ευχαριστημένος και ο Σκόρπιους ψιθυρίζοντας στο αυτί της.

Η Ρόουζ κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της, μην πιστεύοντας απόλυτα στα μάτια της, παρόλα αυτά σύντομα άφησε τις δύο γυναίκες να σχεδιάζουν ανενόχλητα τη ζωή της με τον άντρα της και η ίδια επικέντρωσε τις προσπάθειες της στο να εκκινήσει παρόμοιο διάλογο μεταξύ του πατέρα της και του πεθερού της. Εδώ τα πράγματα ήταν σαφώς δυσκολότερα, παρόλες τις απόπειρες και του Σκόρπιους.

Ξεκίνησαν από το Κουίντιτς, το οποίο εν τούτοις γρήγορα αποδείχθηκε κακή επιλογή, καθώς οι δύο μάγοι υποστήριζαν διαφορετικές ομάδες με τον κύριο Μάλφοϋ να κατέχει τη μία από αυτές που παράλληλα ήταν και η μεγαλύτερη αντίπαλος της παραδοσιακά αγαπημένης ομάδας των Γουίζλη. Προχώρησαν στην επικαιρότητα και στις επικείμενες εκλογές για τη θέση του Υπουργού της Μαγείας, όμως αναγκάστηκαν να το εγκαταλείψουν άμεσα και αυτό, μιας και ο πεθερός της χρηματοδοτούσε την εκστρατεία του πολιτικού αντιπάλου του θείου της του Πέρσυ που επίσης ήταν υποψήφιος για το χρίσμα.

Η Ρόουζ είχε απελπιστεί. Είχαν φτάσει πια στο γλυκό και ακόμα απλωνόταν μία αμήχανη ένταση στην αριστερή μεριά του τραπεζιού, όπου βρίσκονταν οι δύο άνδρες. Τα θέματα των επιχειρήσεων και των Χρυσούχων είχαν απορριφθεί εξ αρχής, καθότι θα έφερναν στην επιφάνεια τα συνήθη αντικείμενα έριδας της διαφοράς υποβάθρων πλούσιου και φτωχού και καλού και κακού μάγου.

Η λύση της αναστάτωσης της δόθηκε κυριολεκτικά εκ των έσω. Εκεί που έτρωγε ανήμπορη τη διάσημη κρεμ μπρουλέ του ακριβού γαλλικού εστιατορίου, αισθάνθηκε ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στα εσωτερικά τοιχώματα της που την έκανε να αφήσει το μικρό κουτάλι απότομα από το χέρι της.

«Καρδιά μου, είσαι καλά;», ρώτησε ο Σκόρπιους αντιλαμβανόμενος αμέσως την ελάχιστη αλλαγή της κατάστασης της.

«Ναι», χαμογέλασε πλατιά η Ρόουζ. «Τον ένιωσα! Με κλώτσησε!», εξήγησε πιάνοντας απαλά την κοιλιά της.

Δεν πρόλαβε να ολοκληρώσει την πρόταση της, όταν ήρθε και δεύτερο χτύπημα.

«Να το πάλι!», αναφώνησε γελώντας και παίρνοντας το χέρι του άντρα της το ακούμπησε στο σημείο που είχε δεχθεί την κρούση.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Βιμάλ έκανε τόσο γνωστή την παρουσία του θέλοντας προφανώς να δηλώσει με το μόνο τρόπο που μπορούσε ότι εκείνος αποτελούσε το πιο τρανό σημείο ένωσης παρά τις άπειρες διαφορές των δύο πλευρών.

«Το ένιωσα και εγώ!», φώναξε ενθουσιασμένος ο Σκόρπιους ανοίγοντας διάπλατα τα μάτια του.

Κατευθείαν οι δύο Γουίζλη και Μάλφοϋ έγιναν αλοιφή για κάλους ξεχνώντας οποιαδήποτε άλλη ιδιότητα εκτός από αυτή των παππούδων και των γιαγιάδων. Σταματώντας τις ζωντανές ή μη συζητήσεις τους συγκεντρώθηκαν γύρω από τους μέλλοντες γονείς θέλοντας να αισθανθούν και οι ίδιοι το εγγονάκι τους.

«Γεια σου, μικρέ μου Γκρίφιντορ», χαιρέτισε χαζοχαρούμενα ο Ρον μιλώντας ουσιαστικά στο φόρεμα της κόρης του.

«Σλίδεριν θέλεις να πεις», αντέκρουσε ο Ντράκο.

Η Ρόουζ αντάλλαξε μία ματιά όλο νόημα με τον αγαπημένο της. Ο ανταγωνισμός μεταξύ των Μάλφοϋ και των Γουίζλη θα συνέχιζε να κρατά γερά, ωστόσο από εδώ και στο εξής θα ήταν στο όνομα της αγάπης και όχι της έχθρας. Και για αυτό η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα ήταν περισσότερο ευγνώμων από κάθε τι άλλο στο θαυμάσιο πλασματάκι που μεγάλωνε μέσα της.

* * *

**_Μμμ, σαν να άρχισαν να καλυτερεύουν τα πράγματα, ε; Βέβαια αυτός ο Άλμπους κακό σπυρί στον κώλο! Γιατί τέτοια μανία; Τι γνώμη έχετε; Περιμένω εναγωνίως τα σχόλια σας!_**

**_Ευχαριστώ πολύ τους αναγνώστες μου και τις Helen, rainlover και SilGold! Απλά λατρεύω τις κριτικές σας! Όσο πιο μεγάλες, τόσο το καλύτερο :)_**

**_Γλυκά φιλάκια σε όλους!_**

**_χχχ_**


	13. Κεφάλαιο 13

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 13: ΚΑΙΝΟΥΡΓΙΑ ΖΩΗ**

Είκοσι τριών χρονών. Είκοσι τριών χρονών και Χρυσούχος, σύζυγος και πατέρας. Θα μπορούσε κανείς να είναι πιο ευτυχισμένος από αυτό; Όχι, σίγουρα δε θα μπορούσε. Τι να ευχηθεί λοιπόν μπροστά από τα αναμμένα κεράκια της τούρτας του; Έσφιξε και άλλο δυνατά το ζεστό χέρι μέσα στο δικό του.

«Μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος», κατέληξε και φυσώντας έσβησε τις είκοσι τρεις φωτίτσες που σηματοδοτούσαν τη μέχρι τώρα παρουσία του σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.

Ανασηκώθηκε χαμογελώντας εν μέσω συγχαρητηρίων, γέλιων και χειροκροτημάτων.

«Χρόνια πολλά, μωρό μου», του ψιθύρισε εκείνη στο αυτί και τον φίλησε τρυφερά.

Ο Σκόρπιους θα ήθελε να συνεχιστεί περισσότερο το φιλί τους. Με το απαλό κίτρινο φόρεμα της που άφηνε ακάλυπτους τους ώμους της και περιέβαλε με χάρη την πλέον έξι μηνών κοιλίτσα της έμοιαζε με ζαχαρωτό. Αν ήταν στο χέρι του, θα την έτρωγε ολόκληρη. Οι καλεσμένοι όμως έκαναν ήδη ουρά, για να τον χαιρετίσουν. Είχαν έρθει όλοι που σήμαινε, ότι ήταν πάρα πολλοί.

Μετά τη γυναίκα του τον αγκάλιασαν οι γονείς του και οι παππούδες του και τα πεθερικά του και οι παππούδες της Ρόουζ από την πλευρά της μητέρας της. Ύστερα ο Χιούγκο και οι υπόλοιποι συγγενείς και φίλοι· ο Τζώρτζ με την Αντζελίνα και το Φρεντ και τις δίδυμες Μόλυ και Λούσυ, ο Πέρσυ με την Ώντρεϋ και τη Ροξάν και τον Άρθουρ, ο Τσάρλι, ο Μπίλυ με τη Φλερ και το Λουί, η Βικτουάρ με τον Τέντυ, η Ντομινίκ με το νέο της φίλο το Γκασπάρ, ο Άρθουρ με τη Μόλυ, ο Νέβιλ με τη Χάνα και το Φρανκ και την Άλις, η Λούνα με το Ρολφ και τους διδύμους Λόρκαν και Λυζάντερ, ο Χάρυ Πότερ με την Τζίνι και τον Τζέιμς και τη Λίλι. Εννοείται ο Ζαμπίνι που είχε παραμείνει φίλος του ζευγαριού καθόλη τη διαμονή τους στην Ινδία και μάλιστα τους είχε επισκεφτεί πλείστες φορές. Είχαν έρθει και οι γονείς του που κάθονταν διακριτικά σε μίαν άκρη του κήπου μαζί με το Λούσιους και τη Ναρκίσα Μάλφοϋ και τον Σάλομον και τη Μάρτα Γκρίνγκρας.

Όλοι ήταν εκεί για να ευχηθούν χρόνια πολλά στο νεαρό μάγο και να κάνουν ποδαρικό στο καινούργιο του σπίτι με την αγαπημένη του. Είχαν έρθει ακόμα και τα έτερα ήμισυ των καλεσμένων, ενώ είχαν καταφέρει να παραβρεθούν και ορισμένοι φίλοι τους από την Ινδία. Όλοι ήταν εκεί. Εκτός από τον Άλμπους Πότερ. Η απουσία του τριγυρνούσε σαν φάντασμα μεταξύ των παρευρισκομένων, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους έκανε ό,τι μπορούσε για να ελαχιστοποιεί αυτήν την πικρία για χάρη της Ρόουζ.

Η λατρεμένη του είχε ταλαιπωρηθεί ιδιαίτερα το τελευταίο διάστημα με τα τρεχάματα για τη μετακόμιση. Τριγυρνούσε πολλές ώρες κάθε ημέρα με τη μητέρα του και την πεθερά του βλέποντας κατοικίες. Παράλληλα δαπανούσε ό,τι υπολειπόμενο χρόνο για να εξοπλίσει το δωμάτιο του παιδιού. Ο Σκόρπιους δε μπορούσε να την βοηθήσει ιδιαίτερα, καθότι η μετάθεση του στο Τμήμα Ασφάλειας του Υπουργείου του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου σήμαινε σκληρή δουλειά, τουλάχιστον για τους πρώτους μήνες.

Παρότι διευθυντής του Τμήματος ήταν ο νονός της γυναίκας του και διοικητής των Χρυσούχων ο πεθερός του, δεν ήθελε να εκμεταλλευτεί τη συγγένεια τους για ειδική μεταχείριση. Ήδη αντιμετώπιζε κάποια μεμονωμένα περιστατικά προκατάληψης από τους άλλους Χρυσούχους για το όνομα του και για το γάμο του· δε χρειαζόταν να ρίξει και άλλο λάδι στη φωτιά. Θα έπρεπε να αποδείξει την αξία του μόνος του και ήταν καθόλα προετοιμασμένος να το κάνει.

Άλλωστε έχαιρε την αμέριστη στήριξη της Ρόουζ. Η ίδια είχε αποσυρθεί από την επιστημονική εταιρεία, για να ασχοληθεί με τα διαδικαστικά της εγκατάστασης τους στο Λονδίνο. Φρόντιζε για τα πάντα και ως συνήθως οι επιλογές της ήταν παραπάνω από ιδανικές. Όταν τον έφερε να δει τη μονοκατοικία που είχε διαλέξει, ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία πως θα του άρεσε. Όπως και έγινε.

Ήταν ένα χαριτωμένο μονόπατο σπίτι με μεγάλο κήπο σε μία ήσυχη γειτονιά που έμεναν αποκλειστικά μάγοι. Ήταν στη μέση ακριβώς της απόστασης μεταξύ του μεγάρου και του πατρικού της, ώστε να μην αποτελέσει ακόμη ένα αντικείμενο έριδας. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε συμφωνήσει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη να το αγοράσουν και πλέον, μετά την επιμελή διακόσμηση και ανακαίνιση, είχαν ένα πανέμορφο ζεστό σπιτικό με το δωμάτιο του μωρού τους σχεδόν έτοιμο να περιμένει την άφιξη του σε τρεις περίπου μήνες.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ γνώριζε πως η γυναίκα του ήταν πανέξυπνη και πολύ ικανή, ωστόσο δεν ήξερε ότι είναι και τόσο καλή νοικοκυρά. Στη Μαϊσόρ ασχολούνταν και οι δύο περισσότερο με την καριέρα τους και για αυτό είχαν προτιμήσει να προσλάβουν δύο ξωτικά για τις οικιακές δουλειές. Τώρα όμως η Ρόουζ είχε αναλάβει με χαρά το νοικοκυριό. Για σήμερα, παρόλη την κούραση της με όλες τις άλλες ενασχολήσεις, είχε οργανώσει ένα περίφημο γκάρντεν πάρτι για τα γενέθλια του έχοντας μαγειρέψει μόνη της όλα τα εκπληκτικά φαγητά του μπουφέ και την τεράστια τούρτα. Ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν να μην προσκυνά το Μέρλιν που την είχε στη ζωή του;

«Είναι όλα υπέροχα. Και πιο υπέροχη από όλα εσύ», μουρμούρισε, όταν μετά τις χαιρετούρες κατάφερε πάλι να την πάρει κοντά του.

«Και σου έχω μία ακόμα έκπληξη», γέλασε πονηρά εκείνη.

Αμέσως το μυαλό του Σκόρπιους κατακλύστηκε με απρεπείς εικόνες που θα έκαναν τους καλεσμένους τους να αναθεωρήσουν για το πόσο καθωσπρέπει ζευγάρι ήταν. Παρόλα αυτά σύντομα ανακάλυψε, με κάποια απογοήτευση η αλήθεια είναι, ότι η αγαπημένη του εννοούσε κάτι εντελώς διαφορετικό. Ξαφνικά στην άκρη του κήπου εμφανίστηκε ένα πάλκο με μουσικά όργανα· ντραμς, κιθάρα, σαξόφωνο, μπάσο, πλήκτρα και στο κέντρο ένα μικρόφωνο. Πίσω από το οποίο στεκόταν ο Χιούγκο Γουίζλη.

«Υπόσχομαι, ότι τον έχω ακούσει και τραγουδάει καλά!», βιάστηκε να δικαιολογήσει την επιλογή της η Ρόουζ προσέχοντας το κάπως κεραυνοβολημένο ύφος του άντρα της.

Τα λόγια της διακόπηκαν από τον ήχο του μικροφώνου.

«Καλησπέρα, καλησπέρα!», ακούστηκε ελαφρά αλλοιωμένη η φωνή του μικρού αδερφού της.

Όλοι οι καλεσμένοι συγκεντρώθηκαν κοντά στην εξέδρα χαμογελώντας παραξενεμένοι.

«Είμαστε οι _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_ και μετά από θερμή παράκληση της Ρόουζ κάναμε την τιμή να έρθουμε να παίξουμε στα γενέθλια του Σκόρπιους, του εκ μαγείας αδερφού μου, ο οποίος πρόσφατα πληροφορήθηκα μου σκάρωσε και ανιψάκι», γέλασε ο μικρότερος Γουίζλη αφήνοντας να φανούν τα κάτασπρα δόντια του προκαλώντας θυμηδία και στο κοινό του. «Οπότε αυτό είναι για εσένα, Σκόρπυ, χρόνια πολλά και τρελά μυαλά!», φώναξε και αμέσως η σιωπή του καλύφθηκε από τις νότες του κιθαρίστα, ενός συμμαθητή του από το Χόγκουαρτς.

Το πρώτο κομμάτι ήταν μία ανασκευή του κλασικού _Happy Birthday_ σε μείξη dance rock, όπως ήταν και όλα τα τραγούδια που ακολούθησαν. Τα περισσότερα ήταν γνωστές επιτυχίες rock n roll, rockabilly, swing, jazz και indie και ήταν τόσο ανεβαστικά, ώστε γρήγορα οι παρευρισκομένοι άρχισαν να χορεύουν στους έντονους ρυθμούς.

«Δεν το περίμενα να είναι τόσο καλός!», παραδέχθηκε γελώντας ο Σκόρπιους, ενώ χόρευε προσεκτικά και όχι τόσο χοροπηδητά μία ήρεμη jazz σύνθεση με τη Ρόουζ κρατώντας την σταθερά από τη μέση.

«Στην αρχή ούτε εγώ, αλλά με εξέπληξε ευχάριστα το αδερφάκι μου», χαμογέλασε περήφανα εκείνη.

«Έχουμε και γαμώ τις οικογένειες και φίλους, έτσι δεν είναι;», επεφήμησε κοιτώντας τη μητέρα του να επιδίδεται σε έξαλλες χορευτικές φιγούρες με το Φραντσέσκο.

«Ναι», ψέλλισε κάπως απλανώς η γυναίκα του κερδίζοντας αμέσως το βλέμμα του.

«Αγάπη μου, … », ξεκίνησε να λέει παρηγορητικά αντιλαμβανόμενος τις σκέψεις της.

Η Ρόουζ τον χάιδεψε καθησυχαστικά στο πέτο.

«Είμαι εντάξει. Χρόνος του χρειάζεται και θα συνηθίσει. Αυτό είναι. Χρόνος του χρειάζεται», μονολόγησε σχεδόν και ο Σκόρπιους, για να μην την στενοχωρήσει περισσότερο απλά έγνεψε καταφατικά.

Προσωπικά δε συμμεριζόταν την πεποίθηση της, αλλά δεν έλεγε τίποτα για να μην την αναστατώσει. Δε θεωρούσε πιθανό ο Άλμπους να έρθει σύντομα στα συγκαλά του, εφόσον δεν το είχε κάνει ακόμα. Προφανώς η άρνηση του πήγαζε από κάτι πολύ βαθύτερο από απλή δυσαρέσκεια για εκείνον, δε γινόταν να εξηγηθεί διαφορετικά. Μέχρι και ο πατέρας του τα είχε βρει με τον πεθερό του. Βέβαια μάλωναν όλη την ώρα για τα πώς και τα τι της ανατροφής του Βιμάλ, όμως δεν είχε καμία σημασία.

Αντίθετα ο Πότερ έμοιαζε να θέλει να έχει μηδενική επαφή με το ζευγάρι. Δεν ενέδιδε ούτε στα παρακάλια των υπόλοιπών συγγενών του που τον ξόρκιζαν να λογικευτεί. Προτιμούσε να μείνει κλεισμένος μόνος στο σπίτι του, παρά να παραβρεθεί σε μία οικογενειακή γιορτή παρουσία της Ρόουζ και του Σκόρπιους. Μάλλον τον έφτανε ήδη στα όρια του το γεγονός ότι έπρεπε να ανέχεται το Μάλφοϋ στη δουλειά.

Τουλάχιστον ο Σκόρπιους ήταν υπόχρεος στο Ρον Γουίζλη που τους είχε τοποθετήσει σε διαφορετικά πόστα με διαφορετικούς συνεργάτες και έτσι συναντιόνταν σπάνια μόνο στους διαδρόμους. Δεν είχε αποπειραθεί να τον προσεγγίσει γνωρίζοντας πως έτσι τα πράγματα θα γίνονταν χειρότερα. Ευχόταν μόνο να μετανοήσει κάποια στιγμή για τη συμπεριφορά του, επειδή ήξερε πόσο σημαντικός ήταν για τη Ρόουζ. Δε γελιόταν όμως στο να πιστεύει ότι αυτή η στιγμή ήταν κοντά.

«Σας ευχαριστούμε! Σας ευχαριστούμε πολύ!», ακούστηκε ξανά η φωνή του Χιούγκο.

Είχε πλέον νυχτώσει. Μικρά φαναράκια στόλιζαν τον κήπο ζωγραφίζοντας με το φως τους πολύχρωμες εικόνες.

«Ελπίζουμε να περάσατε καλά με τη συντροφιά μας απόψε!»

Χειροκροτήματα και ενθαρρυντικά σφυρίγματα γέμισαν τον αέρα. Ο μικρός Γουίζλη και η μπάντα του γέλασαν ικανοποιημένοι.

«Είμαστε οι _Ιπτάμενα Χαλιά_ και κρατήστε το όνομα στο μυαλό σας, θα το συναντάτε πολύ συχνά από εδώ και πέρα», έκλεισε τσαχπίνικα το μάτι του. «Για σήμερα ευχόμαστε ξανά χρόνια πολλά στον υιό Μάλφοϋ που πήρε το καλύτερο κορίτσι και η οποία του αφιερώνει αυτό το τραγούδι με το οποίο θα κλείσουμε τη βραδιά», τελείωσε το λογύδριο του ο Χιούγκο και ο χώρος γέμισε ξανά με χαρούμενες νότες.

Ο Σκόρπιους αναγνώρισε αμέσως το κομμάτι. Ήταν από τα αγαπημένα της Ρόουζ και το έβαζε να παίζει στη διαπασών στο σπίτι τους. Την έκλεισε στα χέρια του τρυφερά με το κεφάλι της να ακουμπάει στο στέρνο του και το δικό του να αγγίζει απαλά τον ώμο της, ενώ κουνιόνταν ελαφρά στον τόνο της μουσικής. Παράλληλα της σιγοψιθύριζε τους στίχους χωμένος στο λαιμό της. Αν ήταν ο ίδιος ποιητής, δε θα μπορούσε να έχει περιγράψει καλύτερα αυτό που αισθανόταν για την πηγή κάθε ευτυχίας του, την πανέμορφη του μάγισσα που τον είχε δεχθεί όπως ήταν και τον είχε βοηθήσει να γίνει η καλύτερη εκδοχή του εαυτού του.

_From the air I breathe to the love I need, only thing I know is you're the origin of love_

_From the god above to the one I love, only thing that's true is the origin is you_

_Your love is air, I breathe it in around me, don't know it's there but without it I'm drowning_

_The origin is you, you're the origin of love_

_Thank God that you found me_

«Χίλιες ζωές να μου έδιναν, θα τις χάριζα για να βρω εσένα», υποτονθόρυσε πάνω στα χείλη του έχοντας στραφεί προς το μέρος του και ανασηκώνοντας το κεφάλι της ένωσε τα στόματα τους σε ένα βαθύ φιλί.

Ο Σκόρπιους σκεφτόταν ήδη τρόπους να διώξει κακήν κακώς τους καλεσμένους τους, για να μείνει μόνος μαζί της, εντείνοντας και άλλο το φιλί τους, όταν μία υπεράνω του δέοντος εκνευριστική φωνή τού διέκοψε τις ιδέες και την επαφή του με τη Ρόουζ.

«Ώρα για τα δώρα!»

Εννοείται πως επρόκειτο για το διαχρονικά κόπανο της παρέας.

«Τι σφηνόπουτσα που είσαι, αδερφάκι μου!», γρύλλισε μέσα από τα δόντια του κοιτώντας τον παιδικό του φίλο.

Η Ρόουζ τον χτύπησε ελαφρά στο μπράτσο για την κακή του γλώσσα προκαλώντας το κοροϊδευτικό χαμόγελο του Ιταλού να μεγαλώσει ακόμα περισσότερο. Ήταν όπως πάντα αψεγάδιαστος, σωστό μοντέλο. Δίπλα του στεκόταν μία ξανθιά με τερατώδη χείλη και ατελείωτα πόδια που εξέθετε με ένα σούπερ μίνι φόρεμα από μπλε πούλιες. Ήταν η συνοδός του για αυτό το δεκαπενθήμερο, αμετανόητος ερωτύλος εφηβιώθεν. Φυσικά ο Σκόρπιους δε θυμόταν πώς την έλεγαν. Θα έπρεπε να έχει μνήμη ελέφαντα για να συγκρατεί όλα τα ονόματα των γκομενών του Ζαμπίνι.

«Χρόνια πολλά, κολλητέ! Και με το καλό ο μπόμπιρας», είπε γελώντας μέχρι τα αυτιά ο μελαμψός μάγος και έχωσε μία καφέ σακούλα στο στομάχι του φίλου του.

Ο Μάλφοϋ άνοιξε δισταχτικά το πακέτο. Δε θα το είχε καθόλου αμφίβολο να πεταχτεί κανένα τέρας από εκεί μέσα. Παρόλα αυτά το δώρο του τέως συμμαθητή του τον έκανε να κουνήσει το κεφάλι του με ευχαρίστηση. Απαρτιζόταν από δύο μέρη, μία ανδρική μπλούζα και ένα μωρουδιακό φορμάκι. Ήταν και τα δύο σε γκρι ανοιχτό χρώμα, όπως των ματιών του, και έφεραν μαύρες επιγραφές στο μπροστινό μέρος. Η μπλούζα έγραφε_I make adorable babies_ και ταίριαζε ασορτί με το φορμάκι που έλεγε _Adorable baby._

«Σε ευχαριστώ, ρε απροσάρμοστε!», τον αγκάλιασε από τους ώμους τρίβοντας τα κοντά μαλλιά του με τους κόμπους των δαχτύλων του.

Για να λέμε του στραβού το δίκιο η επιλογή του Ζαμπίνι ήταν η πιο χιουμοριστικά πρωτότυπη από όλων. Οι υπόλοιποι είχαν ακολουθήσει τη συμβατική πεπατημένη των πουκαμίσων, των βιβλίων και των πενών. Τα πεθερικά του ωστόσο του έκαναν δώρο μία Κιβωτό Στοχασμών, _για να έχει φυλαγμένες όλες τις αναμνήσεις του γιου του_, και οι γονείς του ένα τεράστιο τηλεσκόπιο σε διαστάσεις μικρού τανκ με ξαπλωτό κάθισμα, για να βλέπει τις κινήσεις των πλανητών, ενασχόληση που λάτρευε από μικρός.

Η Ρόουζ του είχε πει ότι το δώρο της θα του το έδινε, μόλις θα έμεναν μόνοι, οπότε αφού άνοιξε όλα τα κουτιά, μετρούσε τα δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι να φύγουν οι άλλοι. Τελικά μετά από μία ώρα περίπου καληνύχτισε και το Ζαμπίνι που επίτηδες είχε κατσικωθεί και δεν έφευγε άλλο παρά μόνο, όταν ο Σκόρπιους του έστειλε κρυφά ένα ξόρκι διάρροιας.

«Επιτέλους οι δυο μας!», ψιθύρισε μαυλιστικά τραβώντας τη γυναίκα του από το χέρι και οδηγώντας την στον άσπρο καναπέ του σαλονιού τους.

Κάθισαν χουχουλιστά για λίγο χωμένοι ο ένας στην αγκαλιά του άλλου, απολαμβάνοντας την ησυχία και τη μυρωδιά του καινούργιου τους σπιτιού. Ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε να της σκορπά ζεστά φιλιά στο λαιμό, ενώ της χάιδευε την τροφαντή κοιλίτσα.

«Τώρα μπορώ να χαρώ το δώρο μου;», ρώτησε πιστεύοντας ότι θα ήταν κάτι σε χαλαρωτικό μασάζ μέσα στη μπανιέρα τους ή ρομαντικό σεξ μέχρι το πρωί.

Η Ρόουζ έγνευσε καταφατικά και χωρίς να αναγκαστεί να σηκωθεί, με μία της σκέψη, εμφανίστηκε στην επιφάνεια του καναπέ ανάμεσα τους ένα μικρό μπλε βελούδινο κουτί. Το άνοιξε και αποκαλύφθηκε ότι περιείχε δύο χρυσά δαχτυλίδια. Η Ρόουζ έβγαλε το ένα, το μεγαλύτερο, και το κράτησε με το ένα της χέρι, ενώ με το άλλο έπιασε τεντώνοντας το δεξί του Σκόρπιους. Απομακρύνθηκε ελάχιστα από κοντά του και πήρε ευθυτενώς επίσημη στάση κοιτώντας τον κατάματα.

«Σκόρπιους Υπερίωνα Μάλφοϋ, θα μου κάνετε την τιμή να με νυμφευτείτε;»

Ο ξανθός μάγος έπαιξε έκθαμβος τα βλέφαρα του. Ύστερα το βλέμμα του κατρακύλησε στη χρυσή βέρα. Δεν πίστευε ούτε στα αυτιά ούτε στα μάτια του. Είχαν κάνει πολλές φορές αυτή τη συζήτηση και ποτέ δεν είχε τέτοια κατάληξη. Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν εκείνος που της ζητούσε να τον παντρευτεί, εκείνη ωστόσο έλεγε πάντα όχι, ότι δε χρειάζεται, ότι ο μαγικός δεσμός τους ήταν αρκετός, δε θα σήμαινε τίποτα παραπάνω μία νομική δέσμευση, ήταν ήδη αντρόγυνο για το δικό τους κόσμο.

«Ρόουζ, την ξέρεις τη γνώμη μου! Ναι, εννοείται πως ναι!», είπε βιαστικά, για να μην το μετανιώσει η αγαπημένη του και την άφησε να του φορέσει τη βέρα.

Ύστερα πήρε στο χέρι του το μικρότερο δαχτυλίδι και κοιτώντας την με το ίδιο ύφος επανέλαβε κάπως τροποποιημένα τα λόγια της.

«Ρόουζ Νυμφαντόρα Γουίζλη, θα μου κάνετε την τιμή να με παντρευτείτε;»

Η όμορφη κοπέλα χαμογέλασε πλατιά και απάντησε θετικά. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν έχασε καιρό να επιβεβαιώσει την απόφαση της περνώντας τη βέρα στον δεξί της παράμεσο. Έμειναν με τα δάχτυλα τους μπλεγμένα.

«Μα πώς;», δε μπόρεσε να τιθασεύσει την περιέργεια του.

«Αφού περιμένουμε παιδί, θα ήταν καλό να είμαστε καλυμμένοι και απέναντι στο ανθρώπινο Δίκαιο. Ποτέ δεν ξέρεις», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της. «Παρόλα αυτά επιμένω ότι δεν έχει καμία διαφορά για τη σχέση μας», προσέθεσε για να δικαιολογήσει τη στάση της, όμως ο Σκόρπιους ήταν πολύ χαρούμενος για να δώσει σημασία στον επιπληκτικό της τόνο.

Ήθελε να φωνάξει σε μάγους και κοινούς, ότι ήταν δικιά του και με το συμβατικό γάμο τους η επιθυμία του θα γινόταν πραγματικότητα. Ίσως η αλλαγή της να ήταν προϊόν και της επιστροφής τους στην Αγγλία και της συμφιλίωσης της με την οικογένεια της, αλλά δεν είχε σημασία. Αυτό που είχε σημασία ήταν ότι θα παντρεύονταν.

«Πότε θέλεις;», την ρώτησε δίνοντας της το ελεύθερο να επιλέξει ημερομηνία.

«Καλύτερα αφού γεννήσω. Δεν έχω τα κουράγια να ασχοληθώ με ετοιμασίες και εξάλλου η φιλαρέσκεια της γυναικείας μου φύσης εναντιώνεται σε νυφικό με αυτήν την κοιλιά», αστειεύτηκε δείχνοντας τον όγκο που εξείχε από το σώμα της.

Ο Σκόρπιους την χάιδεψε τρυφερά.

«Εγώ αυτήν την κοιλιά την βρίσκω πολύ σέξι!», είπε μακρόσυρτα φιλώντας το εν λόγω μέρος του κορμού της σε πλείστα σημεία, ανεβαίνοντας όλο και πιο πάνω. «Μην αναφερθώ σε αυτές τις βυζάρες», βρυχήθηκε ανιμαλιστικά κάνοντας τη Ρόουζ να γελάσει με το χυδαίο του λεξιλόγιο.

Σκαρφάλωσε στο πλούσιο μπούστο της που είχε διπλασιαστεί λόγω της εγκυμοσύνης. Για να μην την πιέσει στερέωσε το βάρος του στα γόνατα και τα χέρια του έχοντας την ακριβώς από κάτω του, έρμαιο στις ορέξεις του. Έσκυψε ελαφρά και ένωσε το στόμα του με το δικό της σβήνοντας το ευχαριστημένο χαμόγελο της. Ύστερα κατρακύλησε τα χέρια του μέχρι το στήθος της μαλάζοντας απολαυστικά και αποδεικνύοντας περίτρανα, ότι όσοι πίστευαν ότι οι γυναίκες σταματάνε να είναι ελκυστικές με το που γίνουν μαμάδες, απλά δεν είχαν γνωρίσει τη Ρόζι του.

* * *

Λίγο αργότερα, μερικούς δρόμους παραπέρα, σε ένα κοινό μπαρ, ο Άλμπους Σέβερους Πότερ έπινε τη δεύτερη σκέτη βότκα με πάγο για απόψε. Καθόταν σε ένα σκαμπό με τους αγκώνες πάνω στο ξύλινο πάσο, τα χέρια του να τρίβουν τα μάτια και τα μηλίγγια του. Σε μία πάνινη τσάντα κάτω από το κάθισμα του βρισκόταν το ραβδί του και ο αόρατος μανδύας του πατέρα του.

Είχε πολλά χρόνια να τον χρησιμοποιήσει, από το Χόγκουαρτς, όταν τον φορούσε, για να πάει να συναντήσει τις βραδινές του περιπετειούλες στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών. Από τότε του φαινόταν πως είχε περάσει αιώνας. Μεσολάβησαν τόσα πολλά. Η αποφοίτηση του, η επιτυχία του στο πρόγραμμα των Χρυσούχων, η απονομή του διπλώματος του με επαίνους, οι πρώτες του αποστολές. Η προδοσία της Ρόουζ, η φυγή της και το πιο οδυνηρό από όλα· η επιστροφή της.

Μέχρι και σήμερα το πρωί δεν ήθελε να το πιστέψει, δεν μπορούσε. Όχι, δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι ήταν ακόμα μαζί του και ήταν ευτυχισμένη και χαρούμενη, όπως έλεγαν όλοι οι άλλοι. Του μπήκε ένα τρελό σχέδιο στο μυαλό. Την ώρα που οι γονείς του έφυγαν με τη Λίλι αφήνοντας τον μόνο – ο Τζέιμς είχε μετακομίσει εδώ και καιρό σε δικό του σπίτι – περπατούσε ανάστατος πάνω-κάτω στο δωμάτιο του, ώσπου το μάτι του έπεσε στο μπαούλο με τα σχολικά του είδη, παρατημένο σε μία άκρη από όταν είχε φύγει από το Χόγκουαρτς.

Από εκείνο το δευτερόλεπτο ήταν λες και το μυαλό του σταμάτησε να λειτουργεί κανονικά, λες και κάποιος άλλος είχε καταλάβει τη νόηση του και του υπαγόρευε τι να κάνει, ένας παρανοϊκός άλλος που τον διέταξε να βγάλει μέσα από το σεντούκι τον αόρατο μανδύα, να τον βάλει σε μία πάνινη τσάντα και να τηλεμεταφερθεί έξω από το σπίτι της Ρόουζ. Είχε δει τη διεύθυνση σε ένα χαρτί που την είχε σημειώσει η Λίλι.

Ήταν μία όμορφη μονοκατοικία σε μία ήσυχη μαγική γειτονιά του Λονδίνου. Η είσοδος ήταν κλειστή και ενόσω σκεφτόταν πώς θα μπορούσε να τρυπώσει μέσα χωρίς να τον πάρουν χαμπάρι, είδε ξαφνικά μία παρέα έξι μάγων, ορισμένοι από αυτούς με περίεργα ρούχα, να εμφανίζονται αναπάντεχα στην άκρη του δρόμου έχοντας προφανώς χρησιμοποιήσει μία χρονοπύλη.

Γρήγορα πέρασε το μανδύα πάνω από τους ώμους του και βγήκε από την κρυψώνα του πίσω από μία γωνία. Πλησίασε την παρέα των μάγων και όταν εκείνοι χτύπησαν το κουδούνι κατάφερε να τους ακολουθήσει μέσα δίχως να τον αντιληφθεί κανείς. Στην πόρτα στεκόταν το σιχαμερό ξανθό φίδι και χαιρετούσε τους άγνωστους μάγους σε μία άγνωστη γλώσσα και ο Άλμπους για να μην κάνει εμετό πάνω στο μανδύα του, προχώρησε προς το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Πρώτο δωμάτιο ήταν το σαλόνι, μεγάλο και ευρύχωρο, σε άσπρους και ξύλινους τόνους, πολύ ζεστό. Στην άκρη είχε ένα μεγάλο τζάκι και η εικόνα της Ρόουζ να κάθεται αγκαλιά με αυτόν τον τρωγλοδύτη μπροστά από τις φλόγες τα χειμωνιάτικα βράδια, τον έκανε να σφίξει δυνατά τις γροθιές του. Συνέχισε την εξερεύνηση του. Μπορούσε εύκολα να κινείται στο χώρο, καθότι όλοι σχεδόν ήταν έξω στον κήπο γελώντας και μιλώντας δυνατά, διασκεδάζοντας αδιάφοροι για το όνειδος που είχε επέλθει στην οικογένεια του με το μίασμα των Μάλφοϋ.

Μετά το σαλόνι ήταν η κουζίνα, σε ρουστίκ ύφος, όπως ακριβώς άρεσε στη Ρόουζ. Ήξερε ότι στις φυσιολογικές ημέρες όλα θα ήταν στην εντέλεια τακτοποιημένα, παρότι σήμερα επικρατούσε ένα μικρό χάος, με όλες τις ετοιμασίες που έπρεπε να κάνει για τα γενέθλια αυτής της νυφίτσας. Η επέτειος της γέννησης του θα έπρεπε να είναι αιτία θρήνου, όχι χαράς!

Συνέχισε και άλλο μέσα. Απέναντι από την κουζίνα ήταν το μπάνιο των ξένων, τίποτα το ξεχωριστό εδώ. Επειδή ωστόσο ήταν σχετικά στενό, κόντεψε να πέσει πάνω στο Φρεντ Γουίζλη που βρήκε εκείνη την ώρα να ξαλαφρώσει την ουροδόχο κύστη του. Έπρεπε να περιμένει αθέατος στην άκρη μέχρι ο ξάδερφος του να τελειώσει και να ξανανοίξει την πόρτα, για να βγει παραμένοντας ινκόγκνιτο. Αηδιασμένος έφυγε κακήν κακώς από το λουτρό βαδίζοντας τώρα σε ένα διάδρομο με τέσσερις πόρτες. Οι δύο πρώτες ήταν ένα γραφείο με βιβλιοθήκη και μπιλιάρδο, γιατί ήταν και του εκλεπτυσμένου γούστου ο πανίβλακας, και μία ουδέτερη κρεβατοκάμαρα που προφανώς εκτελούσε χρέη ξενώνα.

Η τρίτη πόρτα ήταν το παιδικό δωμάτιο που ακόμα ήταν υπό κατασκευή. Υπήρχαν τα βασικά έπιπλα, όλα σε απαλό γαλάζιο και παλ κίτρινο, καθότι το διαβολόσπερμα του σκουληκιού ήταν επίσης αγόρι, αλλά ήταν εμφανές πως έλειπαν ορισμένες πινελιές ακόμα. Ο Άλμπους ευχήθηκε εκείνη τη στιγμή η βδέλλα που κουβαλούσε μέσα στην κοιλιά της η Ρόουζ να πεθάνει πριν έρθει στον κόσμο και όλα αυτά να πάνε χαμένα. Αυτό θα έκοβε μία και καλή τις σχέσεις της με τη μαυροοικογένεια!

Κοιτώντας προσεκτικά δεξιά και αριστερά άνοιξε την πόρτα για το τέταρτο και τελευταίο δωμάτιο. Ήταν αυτό που φοβόταν, αυτό που δεν μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει ούτε στους πιο τρομακτικούς του εφιάλτες. Η κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Ένα πελώριο άσπρο κρεβάτι με καθαρά σεντόνια, μία τουαλέτα με τα καλλυντικά της Ρόουζ, μία κουνιστή πολυθρόνα με μία ροζ ζακέτα αφημένη βιαστικά. Δεν άντεξε να μην απλώσει τα χέρια του και να την αγγίξει, χαϊδεύοντας την σαν κλέφτης, προσπαθώντας μάταια να ξανανιώσει αυτό που κάποτε ήταν δικό του και που αυτό το κακοφορμισμένο σπυρί τού στέρησε για πάντα.

Την έφερε στο πρόσωπο του κάτω από το μανδύα και πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα πλημμυρίζοντας από το άρωμα της· ροδάκινο και βανίλια, η φυσική της μυρωδιά που λάτρευε. Δεν είχε μολυνθεί από τη δυσωδία του βρωμιάρη. Δε συλλογίστηκε παραπάνω. Την έχωσε βιαστικά στην τσάντα του, ένα κομμάτι της μόνο για εκείνον.

Ξαφνικά άκουσε βήματα στο διάδρομο έξω από το δωμάτιο και έγινε ένα με τον τοίχο πίσω από την πολυθρόνα για να μην πέσει πάνω του όποιος θα έμπαινε μέσα. Αστραπιαία του πέρασε η σκέψη να ήταν ο Σκόρπιους και να του πετούσε ένα Αβάντα Κεντάβρα μόνο για πάρτη του. Μετά από μερικούς Βασάνους, έτσι για πλάκα. Ίσως και ένα Ιμπέριο που θα τον εξανάγκαζε να εξαφανιστεί από προσώπου γης.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και η καρδιά του Άλμπους πετάρισε στα στήθη του. Δεν είχε αλλάξει καθόλου. Ήταν όπως ακριβώς την θυμόταν, πριν από τέσσερα χρόνια. Κόκκινα ατίθασα μαλλιά να πετάνε παντού γύρω από το κεφάλι της, βαθιά μπλε μάτια που άστραφταν, λεπτά χέρια, αλαβάστρινοι ώμοι, κομψή κορμοστασιά. Το μόνο διαφορετικό ήταν αυτό το εξόγκωμα ακριβώς στη μέση του κορμιού της, η θανατηφόρα απόδειξη ότι ο σπόρος του καριόλη θέριευε σαν παράσιτο μέσα της.

Δεν ήταν μόνη. Την ακολουθούσαν ο Τζέιμς με τη Ματίλντα, την ανιχνεύτρια των Σέλτον και εδώ και λίγο καιρό κοπέλα του αδερφού του. Μάλλον τους ξεναγούσε στο σπίτι, μιλώντας με χειρονομίες και χαμογελώντας ζεστά, με αυτό τον τρόπο που έκανε τα μάγουλα της να σχηματίζουν δύο χαριτωμένα λακάκια.

«Και αυτή είναι η κρεβατοκάμαρα», είπε με την απαλή φωνή της. «Εκεί είναι το μπάνιο μας και εκεί η ντουλάπα μας», προσέθεσε δείχνοντας δύο επιπλέον πόρτες στον τοίχο απέναντι από το κρεβάτι.

«Ουάου! Το σπίτι σας είναι τέλειο, Ρόουζ!», αναφώνησε επεφυμητικά η Ματίλντα.

«Ευχαριστώ!», γέλασε περήφανη. «Η αλήθεια είναι ότι κουράστηκα αρκετά για να το φτιάξω. Ο Σκόρπιους δούλευε συνέχεια και δεν μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει. Ευτυχώς είχα τη μητέρα μου και την πεθερά μου»

«Συγχαρητήρια πάντως! Είναι υπέροχο! Μπορώ να δω και την γκαρνταρόμπα;», ρώτησε η κοπέλα.

«Ναι, φυσικά!», παρότρυνε η Ρόουζ με μία κίνηση του χεριού της και η επαγγελματίας αθλήτρια χάθηκε μέσα στο μπουντουάρ.

Ο Τζέιμς έπιασε τη Ρόουζ από τη μέση και για κάποιο ανεξήγητο λόγο δημιουργήθηκε στον Άλμπους η επιθυμία να τον γρονθοκοπήσει.

«Ξαδερφούλα, τα κατάφερες μία χαρά», είπε τρυφερά πειράζοντας της την μύτη. «Πλούσιο γαμπρό, σπίτι στα προάστια, μπόμπιρα στα σκαριά. Μας έβαλες τα γυαλιά σε όλους», γέλασε.

«Δεν έκανα τίποτα περισσότερο από το να ερωτευτώ», απάντησε στον ίδιο εύθυμο τόνο η Ρόουζ. «Και ακόμα και αυτό μόνο σχεδιασμένο δεν το είχα»

Ο Τζέιμς κάγχασε σκωπτικά.

«Κανείς δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να ερωτευτεί ένα Μάλφοϋ και σχεδιασμένο να το είχε»

Η Ρόουζ χτύπησε ελαφρά το μεγαλύτερο Πότερ στο μπράτσο και ο Άλμπους έστειλε νοητικά συγχαρητήρια στο καμάρι της οικογένειας.

«Τζέιμς, σοβαρέψου. Μιλάς για τον πατέρα του παιδιού μου!», έψεξε θυμηδιωδώς η νεαρή μάγισσα.

«Τι λέτε;», ρώτησε η Ματίλντα που ξαναεμφανίστηκε από την τρύπα της μόδας που την είχε ρουφήξει για μερικά λεπτά.

«Ο αγαπημένος μου ξάδερφος με κοροϊδεύει που ερωτεύτηκα», ακούστηκε κάπως κατηγορητική η φωνή της Ρόουζ, αλλά ο Άλμπους δεν το πρόσεξε.

Το μυαλό του είχε κολλήσει στο _αγαπημένος ξάδερφος_. Από πότε έγινε ο Τζέιμς ο αγαπημένος ξάδερφος; Εκείνος ήταν ο αγαπημένος ξάδερφος και μόνο!

«Μην του δίνεις σημασία, είναι πειραχτήρι», κούνησε αδιάφορα το χέρι της στον αέρα η σύντροφος του. «Όλοι έχουν να το λένε πόσο ταιριαστοί είστε. Έχω ακούσει από τα ξαδέρφια σου τις ιστορίες για το πόσο σπασίκλας ήταν ο Σκόρπιους στο σχολείο, αλλά πραγματικά εγώ που τον γνώρισα τώρα, δυσκολεύομαι να πιστέψω ότι ήταν κάποτε έτσι. Τώρα μοιάζει τόσο δοτικός και προστατευτικός, φαίνεται από χιλιόμετρα η αγάπη που σου έχει»

«Θα πρέπει να συμφωνήσω σε αυτό», παραδέχθηκε ο Τζέιμς και ο Άλμπους ένιωσε να χάνει κάθε σύμμαχο. «Νόμιζα ότι οι άνθρωποι δεν αλλάζουν, αλλά ο άντρας σου αποτελεί τη μεγαλύτερη απόδειξη ότι νόμιζα λάθος»

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε γλυκά και ο Άλμπους ένιωσε το στομάχι του να δένεται κόμπος. Συναίσθημα που τον ακολούθησε καθόλη τη διάρκεια των επόμενων ωρών μέχρι τη λήξη του πάρτι. Όπου και αν στεκόταν άκουγε σχόλια θαυμασμού για το ευτυχισμένο ζευγάρι ή έβλεπε με τα μάτια του τη στοργή που ανάβλυζε γύρω από τη Ρόουζ και το Σκόρπιους με συνεχή αγγίγματα και μικρά φιλιά.

Το μεγαλύτερο χτύπημα για την πεποίθηση του ήρθε στο τέλος της ημέρας, όταν οι δύο μάγοι έμειναν μόνοι τους. Ο Άλμπους δεν κρατήθηκε να παραμονεύσει λίγο παραπάνω, ελλοχεύοντας τους από τον κήπο. Είδε την ξαδέρφη του να ζητάει από το σιχαμερό υπάνθρωπο να την νυμφευτεί και εκείνος να δέχεται με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο που φώτιζε όλη τη σκατόφατσα του. Έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια του, όταν ξεκίνησαν οι ερωτικές τους θωπεύσεις, αλλά έπρεπε να περιμένει αρκετά μέχρι να σηκωθούν να πάνε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους, για να καταφέρει να φύγει από την πόρτα, καθότι υπήρχαν ξόρκια στο σπίτι που δεν επέτρεπαν την τηλεμεταφορά.

Με το που βγήκε στο δρόμο, άρχισε να τρέχει σαν μανιακός. Τρύπωσε στο πρώτο μπαρ που βρήκε, αδιάφορο αν ήταν κοινό, και άρχισε να πίνει μέχρι η εξωτερική εικόνα του να ταυτιστεί με το εσωτερικό του κουρέλιασμα. Δε θυμόταν πόση ποσότητα αλκοόλ κατανάλωσε εκείνο το βράδυ, ούτε ότι ο μπάρμαν αναγκάστηκε να τον πετάξει στο δρόμο στις τρεις το πρωί, όταν δεν έλεγε να φύγει άλλο. Ξαναβρήκε τις αισθήσεις του το επόμενο ξημέρωμα, ξαπλωμένος σε κάτι σκαλιά σε ένα άγνωστο στενό. Δίπλα του η πάνινη τσάντα με το ραβδί και το μανδύα. Μέσα στα χέρια του, σφηνωμένη, η ροζ απαλή ζακέτα.

* * *

**_Ποιοι υποστηρίζουν, ότι ο Άλμπους έχει φάει χοντρό κόλλημα; Να σηκώσουν το χέρι τους μαζί με τη συγγραφέα! Για ποιο λόγο να συμπεριφέρεται έτσι αυτό το παιδί; Λέτε στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο να φτιάξουν οι σχέσεις τους; Να δει το φως το αληθινό και να έρθει στα ίσα του; Περιμένω τη γνώμη σας!_**

**_Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ Helen, SilGold και rainlover! Αγωνιώ τι νομίζετε περί Άλμπους και τι θα θέλατε θα γίνει στη συνέχεια!_**

**_at chris vetta: Επιτέλους την ξεκίνησες! Είχα αρχίσει να ανησυχώ :) Εντάξει, τα σχόλια σου είναι απόλαυση! Σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Και δηλώνω, πως το επίσημο τραγούδι του πέμπτου κεφαλαίου είναι το Μούρη του Καρβέλα! Δε θα μπορούσα να είχα σκεφτεί πιο εύστοχο! Ψήνεσαι να κάνεις την playlist της ιστορίας; Και φυσικά, keep reviewing, gal!_**

**_Φιλάκια και καλό μήνα σε όλους τους αναγνώστες μου!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	14. Κεφάλαιο 14

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 14: ΜΕΧΡΙ ΤΟ ΘΑΝΑΤΟ ΚΑΙ ΠΑΡΑΠΕΡΑ**

«Μου κάνεις πλάκα έτσι!»

Η νεανική ανδρική φωνή αντήχησε αγριεμένη στους διαδρόμους του Τμήματος Ασφάλειας και Προστασίας του Υπουργείου Μαγείας. Έξω από το γραφείο του Διευθυντή, η γραμματέας Σουλπηκία Στριγκάνοφ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της κρύβοντας φοβισμένη το κεφάλι της στο λαιμό της. Μέσα στο γραφείο του Διευθυντή, ο δευτερότοκος γιος του Χάρυ Πότερ κοιτούσε με λύσσα τον πατέρα του, οι αρτηρίες στα μηλίγγια του να συσπώνται νευρικά.

«Άλμπους, σε παρακαλώ ηρέμησε», προσπάθησε να τον εξευμενίσει εκείνος με απαλή φωνή.

«Πες μου ότι μου κάνεις πλάκα! Πες μου ότι είναι ένα κακόγουστο αστείο!», ούρλιαξε έξαλλος ο μικρός Πότερ.

Είχε πεταχτεί από την καρέκλα του τη στιγμή που έφυγαν από τα χείλη του πατέρα του τα φαρμακερά λόγια. Τώρα στεκόταν όρθιος με τις γροθιές του σφιγμένες δίπλα στο τρεμάμενο κορμί του, τα χείλη του μία άσπρη γραμμή, οι κόρες των ματιών του διεσταλμένες.

«Άλμπους, παραφέρεσαι!», αντέκρουσε με μεγαλύτερη αυταρχικότητα ο Χάρυ Πότερ. «Λυπάμαι αν δε σου αρέσει, αλλά δε μπορεί να γίνει τίποτα για αυτό. Είσαι στην υπηρεσία του Υπουργείου και οφείλεις να υπακούς διαταγές! Είστε οι καλύτεροι Χρυσούχοι και είναι απαραίτητο να συνεργαστείτε για αυτήν την υπόθεση», εξήγησε ψύχραιμα ο μεσήλικος μάγος.

«Τις δικές σου διαταγές θες να πεις!», ξεφώνισε σχιζοφρενώς ο γιος του προτείνοντας απειλητικά το δάχτυλο του. «Τις δικές σου και του θείου Ρον. Τι νομίζετε πως θα καταφέρετε, αν μας στριμώξετε μαζί, ε; Ότι θα γυρίσουμε από την αποστολή αγαπημένοι και μονιασμένοι; Ότι θα γλιτώσετε από τον πονοκέφαλο του Άλμπους και θα είμαστε πάλι μία ευτυχισμένη οικογένεια; Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί ποτέ αυτό! Τον μισώ και θα τον μισώ για πάντα και ό,τι γαλιφιές κάνει για να σας πάρει με το μέρος του σε εμένα δεν περνάνε! Είναι ένα φίδι και θα έπρεπε να τον λιώσουμε στο κεφάλι σαν φίδι!»

Ο Χάρυ Πότερ έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω ξαφνιασμένος από τη μοχθηρία στο πρόσωπο του αγαπημένου του τέκνου. Είχε αντιμετωπίσει πολλούς μάγους που είχαν χάσει το μέτρο του καλού και του κακού, του δίκαιου και του άδικου, αλλά το να το συναντά μέσα στους κόλπους του σπιτιού του, στο ίδιο του το σπλάχνο, αυτό ήταν κάτι καταστροφικό. Κατάφερε ωστόσο να βρει σύντομα την αυτοκυριαρχία του και να υψώσει το ανάστημα του απέναντι στο μοσχαναθρεμμένο του.

«Το θέμα είναι λήξαν. Θα πας στη Σκωτία με το Σκόρπιους είτε το θέλεις είτε όχι. Αν δε δεχτείς, περιμένω την παραίτηση σου και την κατάθεση της άδειας σου», είπε σοβαρά ο Διευθυντής Χρυσούχος κοιτώντας αυστηρά τα πρασινογάλαζα μάτια του νεαρού μάγου μπροστά του, ίδια ακριβώς με τα δικά του.

Ο Άλμπους έμεινε λίγη ώρα να βολιδοσκοπεί με κακία τον πατέρα του, τα βλέφαρα του μισόκλειστα σαν αιλουροειδούς. Όταν κατάλαβε πως η απόφαση ήταν ειρημένη και δε θα άλλαζε, σηκώθηκε και έφυγε από το γραφείο κλείνοντας δυνατά την πόρτα πίσω του. Τον είχαν βολέψει μία χαρά ο πατέρας και ο θείος του! Οι δικοί του άνθρωποι! Για αυτή τη νυφίτσα το Μάλφοϋ! Αλλά όχι, δε θα του έδινε τη χαρά να παραιτηθεί εξαιτίας του! Όχι, θα πήγαιναν μαζί στη Σκωτία και μέχρι να γυρίσουν, αυτός ο τρωγλοδύτης θα ευχόταν να μην είχε γεννηθεί ποτέ!

* * *

Δεν είχε περάσει ούτε μήνας από όταν μπήκαν στο καινούργιο τους σπίτι και της έφευγε ήδη. Αύριο το πρωί, τα χαράματα, θα έπρεπε να βρίσκεται στο παράρτημα του Υπουργείου στη Σκωτία, για να επιλύσει μία υπόθεση σειράς δολοφονιών που πιστευόταν είχαν διαπραχθεί από νεοπουριστές σε προσπάθεια αναβίωσης της Σκοτεινής Μαγείας. Η Ρόουζ δεν ήξερε περισσότερα, καθότι διατηρούταν άκρα μυστικότητα γύρω από το θέμα.

Δεν την πείραζε αυτό, ούτε φοβόταν ιδιαίτερα· ήξερε πόσο καλός μάγος ήταν ο άντρας της. Είχε φέρει εις πέρας πλείστες άλλες δύσκολες αποστολές στην Ινδία. Αυτή τη φορά ωστόσο της φαινόταν πιο οδυνηρό να μείνει μακριά της για τουλάχιστον μία εβδομάδα, σίγουρα πολύ περισσότερο, μέχρι να διαλευκανθεί το μυστήριο και να συλληφθούν οι ένοχοι. Ίσως ευθυνόταν η εγκυμοσύνη, αλλά είχε γίνει πιο συναισθηματική.

Άλλωστε ήταν και το άλλο, αυτό το άλλο που τριγυρνούσε το μυαλό της συνέχεια και δεν την άφηνε να ησυχάσει. Η συνεργασία του με τον Άλμπους. Ήξερε πως ο ξάδερφος της απεχθανόταν τον αγαπημένο της, όμως αυτό που δεν ήξερε και έτρεμε ήταν σε ποιο βαθμό έφτανε αυτή η απέχθεια. Γνώριζε ότι στη δουλειά του Χρυσούχου το σημαντικότερο είναι να εμπιστεύεσαι τους συνεργάτες σου, καθώς ο ένας καλύπτει τα νώτα του άλλου. Για αυτό δεν είχε συμφωνήσει με την ιδέα του νονού της και του πατέρα της να τους εξαναγκάσουν να εργαστούν μαζί, μπας και επιλύσουν τις διαφορές τους. Εκείνοι εν τούτοις επέμεναν ότι είναι ο μόνος τρόπος και ο Σκόρπιους είχε δεχτεί. Δε γινόταν να συνεχιστεί άλλο αυτή η κατάσταση.

«Βλέπω πόσο σε στενοχωρεί και αν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι, για να του αλλάξω μυαλά, θα το κάνω. Για σένα», της είχε πει όταν το συζητούσαν για να πάρουν μία απόφαση.

Ενδεχομένως βαθιά μέσα της να ήλπιζε και εκείνη σε ένα τέτοιο θαύμα, για αυτό και εν τέλει δεν έφερε άλλες αντιρρήσεις. Όσο και αν αρνιόταν το Σκόρπιους, ο Άλμπους δεν ήταν δολοφόνος, δε θα άφηνε έναν άλλον άνθρωπο εκτεθειμένο σε κίνδυνο. Οι γονείς του και η εκπαίδευση του είχαν φροντίσει για αυτό. Παρότι ο θείος Χάρυ είχε μονολογήσει μία φορά _Νόμιζα του είχα μάθει καλύτερα_ κουνώντας απελπισμένος το κεφάλι του, η Ρόουζ δεν είχε εγκαταλείψει ακόμα την πίστη της στον ξάδερφο της. Μπορεί τελικά να εξαγόταν κάτι καλό από όλη αυτήν την περιπέτεια.

Ο Σκόρπιους βγήκε από το μπάνιο φορώντας τα ρούχα του ύπνου· μία φαρδιά φόρμα που κρεμόταν ερεθιστικά στις λαγόνες του αφήνοντας σε κοινή θέα τους σμιλεμένους στο χέρι κοιλιακούς του. Της χαμογέλασε τρυφερά και όπως κάθε φορά, η Ρόουζ αισθάνθηκε ότι όλα είναι δυνατά σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι δίπλα της και ήρθε όσο πιο κοντά της μπορούσε, μόνο εμπόδιο ανάμεσα τους η κοιλιά της.

«Τι κάνουν οι δυο μου αγάπες;», ρώτησε γλυκά παίρνοντας τα χέρια της στα δικά του, οι βέρες τους να λάμπουν χρυσές κάτω από το χαμηλό φως των πορτατίφ.

«Καλά είναι», απάντησε χαμογελαστά εκείνη.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως κοντά στον έβδομο μήνα, η νεαρή εγκυμονούσα είχε βαρύνει αρκετά. Πλέον όλες οι κινήσεις ήταν πιο δύσκολες και χρειαζόταν να χρησιμοποιεί τη μαγική της σκέψη για διευκόλυνση και στα πιο απλά πράγματα. Ο Βιμάλ τις τελευταίες ημέρες ήταν πιο ανήσυχος από ποτέ, κλωτσώντας και στριφογυρίζοντας συνεχώς, σαν να συμμεριζόταν και εκείνος τη δυσθυμία της. Ο σύντροφος της πρόσεξε το σκοτείνιασμα του μπλε των ματιών της και έφερε τα δάχτυλα της στο στόμα του φιλώντας τα ένα προς ένα.

«Θα πάνε όλα καλά, θα δεις», της είπε καθησυχαστικά.

Η Ρόουζ δεν ήθελε να τον επιβαρύνει και με τη δική της έγνοια, οπότε γέλασε κατευναστικά.

«Το ξέρω», είπε με αυτοπεποίθηση. «Ο μόνος μου φόβος είναι ότι μέχρι να γυρίσεις θα έχω φουσκώσει τόσο που δε θα με αναγνωρίσεις», δικαιολόγησε τάχα την αναστάτωση της.

Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογέλασε φωτεινά συνεχίζοντας να φιλάει τα χέρια της. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη, αν κατάλαβε την προσπάθεια της να κρύψει τις πραγματικές της φοβίες, αλλά αν το κατάλαβε, δεν το έδειξε. Μοιράστηκαν ένα απαλό φιλί για καληνύχτα και ύστερα κουκουλώθηκαν κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα αγκαλιασμένοι, ποιος ξέρει μέχρι πότε ξανά;

* * *

30 Οκτωβρίου. Ήρθε όπως όλες οι προηγούμενες ημέρες μακριά του. Η Ρόουζ ξύπνησε πρωί. Έφτιαξε το γεύμα της, ζεστό πόριτζ και φρουτοσαλάτα με ξηρούς καρπούς και μέλι, ετοίμασε το τσάι της και κάθισε στη χουχουλιαστή της πολυθρόνα στο σαλόνι διαβάζοντας τις σημερινές εφημερίδες.

Κατά το μεσημέρι είχε την καθημερινή της επίσκεψη από τη μητέρα και την πεθερά της. Είχε καλό καιρό και της πρότειναν να πάνε μία βόλτα στο κέντρο της πόλης και να χαζέψουν στα μαγαζιά. Εννοείται η Ρόουζ δεν αντιστάθηκε να μην αγοράσει ένα τέλειο ζευγάρι μπλε παπουτσάκια με αρκουδάκια. Της άρεσαν τόσο πολύ που πέρασε από το Υπουργείο να τα δείξει στον πατέρα της, αν και στην ουσία ήλπιζε να εκμαιεύσει τίποτα πληροφορίες για την πορεία της αποστολής.

Μιλούσε συχνά με το Σκόρπιους, την έπαιρνε συνήθως κάθε βράδυ λίγο πριν κοιμηθεί, ωστόσο κρατούσε την κουβέντα μακριά από την υπόθεση. Το μόνο που της έλεγε είναι ότι πηγαίνει καλά και σύντομα θα γυρίσει κοντά της· πριν γεννήσει, ήταν βέβαιο. Την ίδια μυστικότητα κρατούσε και ο πατέρας της και ο θείος της. Της Ρόουζ δεν της άρεσε να χώνει τη μύτη της σε κρατικά ζητήματα, αλλά θα πέθαινε να μάθει θετικά πότε θα τελείωνε όλη αυτή η ιστορία, για να γυρίσει πάλι πίσω ο καλός της. Εν τούτοις, είτε επειδή δεν ήξεραν είτε επειδή δεν ήθελαν, δεν της έλεγαν το παραμικρό.

Επέστρεψε στο σπίτι της φορτισμένη. Οι τρελαμένες ορμόνες της δε βοηθούσαν ιδιαίτερα την ανυπομονησία της, ενώ το γεγονός πως είχε φτάσει δέκα η ώρα το βράδυ και ο Σκόρπιους δεν έλεγε να φανεί, ενέτεινε και άλλο τα νεύρα και την αγωνία της. Έκανε ένα ζεστό μπάνιο μπας και χαλαρώσει και ξάπλωσε στενοχωρημένη στο κρεβάτι προσπαθώντας να διασκεδάσει τις ερίνυες σκέψεις της με ένα λογοτεχνικό βιβλίο.

* * *

Ξύπνησε με έναν τρομερό πόνο στον καρπό, στο σημείο του τατουάζ της. Ήταν σαν κάποιος να είχε πάρει ένα καυτό σίδερο και να της το είχε κολλήσει κατάσαρκα. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της κοιτώντας παραξενεμένη γύρω της, προσλαμβάνοντας σιγά-σιγά το χώρο στον οποίο βρισκόταν. Είχε αποκοιμηθεί διαβάζοντας. Ανασηκώθηκε στο κρεβάτι με κόπο πιάνοντας το χέρι της και προσευχόμενη να μετριαστεί η οδύνη. Προτού περάσουν μερικά λεπτά, παρατήρησε πως στο κομοδίνο δίπλα της ο μαγικός της καθρέφτης ανέδιδε ένα αχνό φως· σημάδι ότι την καλούσε εκείνος. Είχαν κρατήσει τους ίδιους από όταν ήταν δεκαεπτά χρονών, τότε στην αρχή της σχέσης τους. Η Ρόουζ έριξε μία ματιά στο ρολόι, πριν απαντήσει. Δώδεκα και μισή.

«Αγάπη μου;», είπε καλύπτοντας όσο μπορούσε την υποφορά από τη φωνή και την έκφραση της.

Δεν ήθελε να καταλάβει ότι δεν ήταν καλά και να ανησυχήσει.

«Ρόουζ;»

Προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη στη γυαλιστερή επιφάνεια του κατόπτρου δεν εμφανίστηκε το όμορφο πρόσωπο του Σκόρπιους, αλλά το όμορφο πρόσωπο του ξεγραμμένου ξάδερφου της.

«Άλμπους;», συνοφρυώθηκε.

Η κατάπληξη της ήταν τέτοια, ώστε ξέχασε μονομιάς τον πόνο στο χέρι της και όλη η προσοχή της συγκεντρώθηκε στη δυσθυμία στο ύφος του.

«Τι συμβαίνει;», η αγωνία της άρχισε να αυξάνεται με γεωμετρικούς ρυθμούς.

Ο νεαρός Πότερ τράβηξε λίγο το βλέμμα του από την εικόνα της, πριν την καρφώσει ξανά με τα γαλάζια του μάτια.

«Ο Σκόρπιους», κόμπιασε. «Είχε ένα ατύχημα. Είμαστε στο νοσοκομείου Σαίντ Άντριου»

«Έρχομαι αμέσως», ήταν η απάντηση της Ρόουζ, πριν τερματίσει την κλήση.

Σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι, ντύθηκε με ένα πρόχειρο μανδύα και αφού έγραψε γρήγορα δύο μηνύματα στέλνοντας τα με την κουκουβάγια τους στους γονείς της και στα πεθερικά της, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε δίχως να χάσει άλλο καιρό στο μαγικό νοσοκομείο της Σκωτίας.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που βρισκόταν σε αυτό το μέρος. Ήταν πιο μικρό και πιο παλιό από το Σαίντ Μάνγκους και χειροτέρεψε το τρεμούλιασμα στην καρδιά της. Ρώτησε στη γραμματεία το δωμάτιο του κυρίου Μάλφοϋ και της υπέδειξαν το δεύτερο υπόγειο, πρώτη πόρτα. Ήταν τέτοια η σύγχυση της που δεν αναρωτήθηκε, γιατί είχαν έναν άρρωστο στο υπόγειο.

Μέσα στη ζάλη της δεν σκέφτηκε καν να πάρει το ασανσέρ, κατέβηκε τους δύο ορόφους από τις σκάλες. Έφτασε λαχανιασμένη και κατάκοπη και άνοιξε τη μεγάλη δίφυλλη πόρτα μην προσέχοντας καθόλου το χώρο γύρω της. Το μόνο που παρατήρησε ήταν ότι βρέθηκε σε ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο, πολύ παγωμένο, με ένα κρεβάτι σαν χειρουργικό τραπέζι στο κέντρο. Πάνω στο οποίο κειτόταν ένα καλυμμένο με άσπρο σεντόνι σώμα.

Προχώρησε προς τα μέσα κοιτάζοντας πλέον παραξενεμένη. Τα αυτιά της βούιζαν, οι σφυγμοί της βαρούσαν μέσα στο κρανίο της σαν σφυριά, η ανάσα της έβγαινε δύσκολη από το στήθος της. Το βλέμμα της ήταν τόσο εστιασμένο στο ασπροτυλιγμένο κορμί, που δεν είδε τον Άλμπους, παρά μόνο όταν την έπιασε από τα χέρια ακινητοποιώντας την.

«Ρόουζ, Ρόουζ, κοίτα με!», την διέταξε, αλλά έπρεπε να την τραντάξει ελαφρά, για να κερδίσει τη ματιά της.

Και πάλι όμως, δεν ήταν η Ρόουζ αυτή που έβλεπε μπροστά του. Το όμορφο πρόσωπο της είχε αντικατασταθεί από μία μάσκα παρανοϊκής οδύνης. Έστρεφε το κεφάλι της μία στο μάγο που την κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του και μία στο τραπέζι στο κέντρο της αίθουσας. Άνοιξε μερικές φορές το στόμα της να μιλήσει, αλλά δεν κατάφερε να βγει φωνή. Τα μάτια του ξάδερφου της ήταν κόκκινα και υγρά.

«Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ, Ρόουζ. Εγώ φταίω, μόνο εγώ. Κυνηγούσαμε δύο νεκροφάγους και χωριστήκαμε. Εγώ έμεινα μαζί του και ήμουν τόσο εκνευρισμένος από την παρουσία του, ώστε δεν σκεφτόμουν λογικά. Έτρεξα ανόητα να τους αντιμετωπίσω μόνος μου και σαν πρωτάρης δεν είδα το ξόρκι που έστειλαν προς το μέρος μου. Ο Σκόρπιους πήδηξε μπροστά μου και χτύπησε εκείνον. Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα, Ρόουζ, τόσο ξαφνικά! Λυπάμαι, λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ!»

Ο νεαρός Πότερ σήκωσε το πηγούνι του ψηλά και έσφιξε τα χείλη του αποπειρώμενος να καταπνίξει τους λυγμούς που ξεχείλιζαν από μέσα του. Η Ρόουζ όμως δεν το είδε αυτό. Πλέον δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα άλλο, εκτός από το σκεπασμένο κορμί κάτω από το σεντόνι. Το κορμί που είχε αγαπήσει περισσότερο από τη ζωή της, που κρατούσε όλη τη δύναμη της ύπαρξης της. Ο βωμός της ήβης της, της ενηλικίωσης της, της μητρότητας της, του έρωτα της, της λατρείας της, ο βωμός τον πάντων, του τώρα και του ποτέ, του τώρα και του πάντα, του πάντα μαζί.

Απαγκιστρώθηκε με σίγουρες, μηχανικές κινήσεις από τον εναγκαλισμό του Άλμπους και έφτασε στο ατσάλινο τραπέζι. Με χέρια που όριζε κάποιος άλλος, όχι η ίδια πια, τράβηξε όλο το παραπέτασμα μακριά, πετώντας το κάτω. Η θεϊκή ομορφιά του αποκαλύφθηκε, παντοτινά γραμμένη στα νεανικά του χαρακτηριστικά, όλα πιο τονισμένα με αυτή την απόκοσμη χλομάδα του θανάτου, κάτω από τα αμείλικτα άσπρα φώτα του νοσοκομείου.

Νεκροτομείου, Ρόουζ, γιατί δεν το λες όπως είναι; Είναι νεκρός. Νεκρός. Άψυχος, άχρονος, άμωμος. Ένας άγγελος που δεν ανήκει πια σε εσένα, ανήκει στον παράδεισο από όπου έπεσε εξ αρχής για χάρη σου. Ο άγγελος σου που επιστρέφει στον κόσμο του, στον κόσμο που εσύ δε χωράς. Εσύ πρέπει να μείνεις εδώ, εδώ καταραμένη και ανήμπορη, εδώ εγκαταλελειμμένη και σημαδεμένη. Σημαδεμένη από τη βεβαιότητα του και κατεστραμμένη δια παντός.

«Φύγε»

Η φωνή σου άγνωστη, ψυχρή, όπως όλα από εδώ και πέρα. Εκείνος διστάζει, δεν ξέρει τι είναι το καλύτερο. Δεν ξέρει ότι δεν υπάρχει καλύτερο πια. Υπάρχει μόνο χειρότερο και χείριστο.

«Φύγε», ξαναδιατάζεις και ο απολυταρχισμός της απελπισίας σου είναι τόσο μεγάλος, που δεν τολμά να τον αμφισβητήσει.

Έχεις απομείνει πια μόνη μαζί του. Με τρεμάμενα χέρια περνάς τα ακροδάχτυλα σου από όλη την επιφάνεια του παγωμένου του κορμιού, ζεστό μόνο από τις θύμησες σου. Το στόμα του. Η πρώτη φορά που σε φίλησε. Τόσο γλυκά, τόσο απαλά, τόσο μοναδικά. Το γέλιο του, την πρώτη φορά που του είπες σε αγαπώ. Τα μάτια του, που μέσα τους έκρυβαν όλες τις απαντήσεις. Η ανάσα του, που σου γαργαλούσε το λαιμό ξυπνώντας σε τα βράδια και σε έκανε να θέλεις να ξαναχαράξεις τα σύνορα. Τα δόντια του, όταν δάγκωνε απαλά την επιδερμίδα σου και εσύ του φώναζες, ότι θα σου αφήσει σημάδια. Πόσο δίκιο είχες. Σημάδια ανεξίτηλα στο χρόνο, όπως η αίσθηση των χεριών του γύρω σου.

Ό,τι και αν έκανες, το αγαπούσες, γιατί ήταν συνδεδεμένο μαζί του. Κάθε αντικείμενο, κάθε δάκρυ, κάθε χαμόγελο. Ήταν ο δημιουργός σου και εσύ τώρα έμεινες ορφανή από θεούς. Γιατί; Αμέτρητα γιατί που ψάχνουν, μα δε βρίσκουν απάντηση. Η νύχτα είναι τόσο βουβή και στεγνή. Η νύχτα που οι νεκροί ξυπνούν ψάχνοντας ξανά τη θέση τους στον κόσμο. Η νύχτα των πνευμάτων.

Δε σκέφτεσαι παρά πάνω από ένα λεπτό· μία ματιά στο πρόσωπο που πήρε μαζί την ευτυχία σου αρκεί. Ταξιδεύεις την παλάμη σου στο στέρνο του, στο μελανόχρωμο σημάδι της ένωσης σας, στο σημείο που την τελευταία φορά που είχες αγγίξει χτυπούσε ακόμα η καρδιά του. Το άλλο σου χέρι ακουμπά στην κοιλιά σου, στο μικρό σου πλασματάκι που αποτελεί κομμάτι του εαυτού σου, το πιο λατρεμένο σου κομμάτι.

«Συγχώρεσε με», ψιθυρίζεις πριν σφαλίσεις αμετάκλητα τα βλέφαρα.

* * *

Δυνατό φως. Αυτή είναι η πρώτη σκέψη. Δυνατό φως. Από το απόλυτο σκοτάδι πίσω στο απόλυτο φως. Τα μάτια του πάνε να ανοίξουν, αλλά ξανακλείνουν πονεμένα, αδύναμα. Άλλη μία προσπάθεια, λίγο καλύτερα. Στην τρίτη όλα είναι καθαρά και ολοκαίνουργια, όλα τα χρώματα, όλες οι αισθήσεις, όλοι οι ήχοι, όλες οι μυρωδιές. Σαν να πέθανε και να ξαναγεννήθηκε.

Αναγνωρίζει σιγά-σιγά το περιβάλλον. Ένας θάλαμος νοσοκομείου. Πώς βρέθηκε εδώ; Πότε; Γιατί; Το τελευταίο που θυμάται είναι η αποστολή στη Σκωτία, η αναπάντεχη πληροφορία για το κρησφύγετο των κακούργων, η περικύκλωση τους. Κάποιοι ξέφυγαν και τους πήρανε το κατόπι. Ξαφνικά βρέθηκε μόνος μαζί με τον Πότερ. Είχαν στριμωχτεί σε μία γωνιά με δύο νεκροφάγους απέναντι έτοιμους για επίθεση. Ο βλαμμένος έκανε τον καμπόσο και πετάχτηκε από την κρυψώνα. Ναι! Τώρα του ξανάρχονται όλα! Ο σκοτεινός μάγος ήταν πιο γρήγορος. Έτεινε το ραβδί του ξεστομίζοντας την τρομερή εντολή. Ο Σκόρπιους μπήκε μπροστά και δέχτηκε αυτός το χτύπημα. Μα αυτό σημαίνει ότι πρέπει να είναι νεκρός!

«Αγόρι μου;»

Στράφηκε παραξενεμένος στην κλαμένη φωνή και αντίκρισε τη μητέρα του.

«Μαμά;», απόρησε.

Η δική του ήταν βραχνή και ξερή, σαν να είχε να καταπιεί πολλές ώρες. Η μεσόκοπη γυναίκα έπεσε μονομιάς πάνω του ξεχύνοντας λυγμούς και αναφιλητά. Ο νεαρός μάγος έφερε αδύναμα τα χέρια του στην πλάτη της προσπαθώντας αμήχανα να την παρηγορήσει μην ξέροντας για ποιο λόγο. Τι συνέβαινε; Ζούσε ακόμα; Είχε αστοχήσει το ξόρκι;

«Αστόρια, σε παρακαλώ! Μόλις συνήλθε!»

Από την άλλη πλευρά του κρεβατιού στεκόταν ο πατέρας του, φανερά ταραγμένος και ο ίδιος, αν και πιο συγκρατημένος. Η ψυχραιμία του φάνηκε να ηρεμεί και τη σύζυγο του, η οποία απομακρύνθηκε ελαφρά από το γιο της καθήμενη στο κρεβάτι δίπλα του κρατώντας ακόμα τα χέρια του στα δικά της.

«Τι έχει γίνει;», τους κοίταξε και τους δύο ερωτηματικά.

Οι γονείς του αντάλλαξαν μία βιαστική ματιά. Ύστερα μίλησε ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ.

«Σε χτύπησε το ξόρκι της Αβάντα Κεντάβρα», είπε με σταθερό βιμπράτο.

«Ναι, το θυμάμαι αυτό. Όμως δεν πέθανα», παραξενεύτηκε ο Χρυσούχος.

Θα περνούσε για τρελός, το δίχως άλλο. Άλλη μία συνδηλωτική ματιά. Μετά μερικά λεπτά σιωπής. Ξανά η απάντηση από τον πατέρα του.

«Πέθανες. Αλλά, αλλά», δυσκολευόταν να εκφραστεί, «αλλά επανήλθες στη ζωή»

Ο Σκόρπιους σούφρωσε άναυδος τα φρύδια του.

«Μα πώς … »

Αυτή τη φορά η απάντηση ήρθε πριν ολοκληρωθεί η ερώτηση.

«_Vindicativa Renascentia_»

«Δικαιωτική αναγέννηση», μουρμούρισε σκεφτικός ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ. «Δε, δε γίνεται», ψέλλισε μονολογώντας. «Χρειάζεται να είναι η νύχτα των πνευμάτων και επίσης χρειάζεται να θυσιαστεί ένα ζωντανός στη θέση του νεκρού και άλλωστε το ξόρκι θεωρείται ακατόρθωτο. Η τελευταία αναφορά χρονολογείται στην Ιταλία στον πέμπτο αιώνα από τον Άγιο Μαουρίλιους. Θα πρέπει να πρόκειται για έναν πάρα πολύ ισχυρό μάγο, τόσο ισχυρό που να … »

Τα λόγια του εξέπνευσαν σε αμυδρό ψίθυρο, μην τολμώντας να ξεστομίσει τα υπόλοιπα. _Τόσο ισχυρό που να μπορεί να επιτελεί μαγικά μόνο με τη δύναμη της σκέψης του_. Σήκωσε φρενιασμένα το βλέμμα του στους γονείς του.

«Ρόουζ … », ψέλλισε.

* * *

Το μυαλό του πήγαινε να σπάσει. Εκατό σκέψεις το λεπτό, χίλιες εικόνες το δευτερόλεπτο. Η κραυγή της τη στιγμή του θρήνου, το πρόσωπο της τη στιγμή της συνειδητοποίησης, το αίμα ανάμεσα στα πόδια της, το αναίσθητο κορμί της. _Είσαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της_. Η άρνηση, το μίσος, το μένος, το τυφλό πείσμα, οι ενοχές, οι τύψεις, ο αλύτρωτος κλαυθμός, ο ανείπωτος οδυρμός.

Έφερε τα χέρια του στο κεφάλι του πιέζοντας το με όλη τη δύναμη του, αν μπορούσε να το σπάσει. Τα μάτια του ανεστίαστα, να χορεύουν τρελά μέσα στις κόγχες τους, το στόμα του μισάνοιχτο να παίρνει βαθύκοπες ανάσες. Το πλάκωμα στο στέρνο του αμετακίνητο, ίδια ταφόπλακα. Ο χρόνος εχθρός, να τον κοιτάζει ειρωνικά. _Δε μπορείς να με γυρίσεις πίσω, ό,τι και αν κάνεις_.

Ήθελε να ουρλιάξει, να ξεσκίσει τα ρούχα του και να γδάρει το πετσί του με τα νύχια του. Να ξεριζώσει τα μαλλιά του και τα μάτια του, να κόψει τους όρχεις και τη γλώσσα του. Ήθελε να εξωτερικεύσει αυτόν τον αβάσταχτο πόνο που του έτρωγε τα σωθικά από μέσα, πιο αδυσώπητος και αλύπητος από οτιδήποτε άλλο είχε νιώσει ποτέ. Πόσο φταίχτης, πόσο ανίδεος, πόσο ατέρμονα κουτός!

Έκλεισε τα βλέφαρα του και ακούμπησε τις παλάμες του πάνω τους σπρώχνοντας τα προς τα μέσα σαν να αποζητούσε την αυτοτύφλωση του. Άρχισε να κουνιέται αυτιστικά στο κάθισμα του. Ίσως γιατροί και νοσοκόμες που περνούσαν από μπροστά του να τον θεωρούσαν για τρελό, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε. Προτιμούσε να είναι τρελός, να έχει χάσει τη φρόνηση και τη νόηση του, να αποτινάξει από πάνω του το βάρος της ευθύνης.

Μα τα θυμόταν όλα, τα καταλάβαινε όλα, τα ήξερε όλα. Και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για αυτό. Και αυτό τον καθιστούσε ακόμα πιο αδύναμο. Και αυτόν τον εξόργιζε ακόμα περισσότερο. Στεκόταν εδώ, σε αυτήν την πλαστική πορτοκαλί καρέκλα, ίδια με τόσες άλλες, και στο δωμάτιο μπροστά του ο πιο αγαπημένος του άνθρωπος στον κόσμο δεχόταν με αξιοπρέπεια το πιο δυστυχές χτύπημα της μοίρας. Μίας μοίρας που εκείνος είχε ορίσει, άθελα του ή όχι και τόσο.

Δεν άντεχε πια ούτε τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό. Κυρίως δεν άντεχε το βλέμμα των δικών του. Κανείς δεν τον είχε κατηγορήσει, πρώτη από όλους εκείνη, αλλά το ένιωθε, το ένιωθε από μέσα του. Τον οίκτο και το άδικο και την οργή και το φαρμάκι. Και την ευχή να ήταν ένας άλλος, ένας που δε θα είχε φερθεί έτσι, ένας για τον οποίο δε θα ντρέπονταν.

Σηκώθηκε με βία. Αν έμενε λίγο ακόμα εκεί, θα έσκαγε. Άρχισε να τρέχει προς την έξοδο, μη γνωρίζοντας πού πήγαινε. Βγήκε στην καθαρή ατμόσφαιρα. Ξημέρωμα τώρα. Δεν ήταν σίγουρος τι οδήγησε τα βήματα του. Μάλλον ο ήχος της καμπάνας που σήμαινε τον όρθρο. Συνειδητοποίησε που βρισκόταν, όταν πια είχε μπει στο γοτθικό ναό.

Είχε παραβρεθεί μερικές φορές σε χριστιανικές εκκλησίες, για γάμους και βαφτίσεις. Ο ίδιος δεν ορκιζόταν σε κανένα θεό, αλλά ίσως εδώ σήμερα να έβρισκε αυτό που ζητούσε. Το κύριο κλίτος ήταν άδειο, κανένας πιστός τέτοια ώρα της ημέρας. Οι σόλες των παπουτσιών του αντηχούσαν στον αψιδωτό θόλο, καθώς βημάτιζε στο ημίφως μέχρι το εξομολογητήριο. Κάθισε στο άβολο ξύλινο κάθισμα και περίμενε. Ύστερα από λίγο εμφανίστηκε ένας ιερέας.

«Δεν πιστεύω στο θεό σου», είπε απότομα, αλλά ο άνδρας πίσω από το χώρισμα δε μίλησε. «Δεν πιστεύω σε κανένα θεό. Πιστεύω … πιστεύω σε εκείνη», έτριψε σχιζοφρενώς το μέτωπο του, σαν να ήθελε να συγκεντρώσει τους συλλογισμούς του ή να βρει τη δύναμη να τους ξεστομίσει.

»Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Ο Μάλφοϋ είχε δίκιο. Στην αρχή είχα φρικάρει με την ιδέα. Μου το είπε ένα βράδυ, λίγες ημέρες πριν. Έβλεπε πώς τον κοιτούσα κάθε φορά που της μιλούσε, γεμάτος φθόνο. Η φωνή της γλυκιά και τρυφερή, για εκείνον, μόνο για εκείνον. Πόσο ανησυχούσε για το αν είναι καλά!», έπλεξε σφιχτά τα δάχτυλα του, σαν προσευχή, το πόδι του να κουνιέται ασταμάτητα πάνω-κάτω.

»_Είσαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της_, μου είχε πει. _Τα έχεις τελείως χαμένα_, είχα απαντήσει. _Είναι πρώτη ξαδέρφη μου! Πιο πολύ, είναι σαν αδερφή μου, έχουμε μεγαλώσει μαζί!_ Με κοίταξε εξονυχιστικά_. Και όμως!_, είχε αντικρούσει. _Είσαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Είσαι ερωτευμένος με την ιδέα της. Για αυτό δε μπορείς να αντέξεις ότι είμαστε μαζί. Είναι σαν να ανακάλυψες ότι η φαντασία σου δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο από λάσπη και κόκκαλα. Εγώ όμως την αγαπάω έτσι όπως είναι._

»Είχε δίκιο. Δεν ήθελα να το παραδεχτώ, αλλά είχε δίκιο. Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της, για αυτό είμαι τόσο θυμωμένος που ερωτεύτηκε έναν άλλον άνδρα. Η ιδανική γυναίκα δεν επιτρέπεται να ερωτεύεται, έτσι δεν είναι; Δεν επιτρέπεται να είναι γήινη, να έχει πάθη. Η Παναγία δεν παρουσιάζεται ποτέ ερωτευμένη. Μόνο μητέρα, ποτέ γυναίκα. Την είχα τόσο ψηλά! Και αισθάνθηκα σαν να απαρνήθηκε το βάθρο που της είχα στήσει για να την προσκυνώ αφήνοντας με παντέρημο.

»Η αγάπη μου έγινε μίσος. Ήθελα να τα χάσει όλα. Να χάσει το παιδί, να αποβάλει. Να χάσει το Σκόρπιους, τον έρωτα της, το φύλο της, τις ορμές της· ήθελα να ξαναγίνει η άσπιλη μου Ρόουζ. Και τα κατάφερα!», ξεφώνισε με δάκρυα να νοτίζουν τις παρωτίδες του. «Τα κατάφερα! Αυτό που ήθελα το κατάφερα», σκέπασε το πρόσωπο του με τα χέρια του με το κλάμα του ανεξέλεγκτο, οι ώμοι το να τραντάζονται από την ένταση.

»Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ! Τόσο πολύ! Ο Σκόρπιους σκοτώθηκε εξαιτίας μου και ύστερα εκείνη έπρεπε να θυσιάσει το μωρό της για να τον ξαναφέρει στη ζωή. Έμεινε δύο ώρες μέσα στο νεκροτομείο κάνοντας το ξόρκι. Περίμενα απέξω. Είχα καταλάβει τι προσπαθούσε να κάνει και απλά ευχόμουν να μην πετύχει. Όχι, γιατί σιχαινόμουν το Σκόρπιους, όχι πλέον για αυτό. Για εκείνη, γιατί ήξερα τι σημαίνει να χάσει το Βιμάλ. Αυτό όμως που δεν είχα καταλάβει, ήταν τι σήμαινε να χάσει το Σκόρπιους.

»Μπήκα ξανά μέσα όταν άκουσα ένα γδούπο. Είχε λιποθυμήσει μέσα σε μία λίμνη αίματος, το δικό της αίμα, το δικό της και του Βιμάλ. Ήταν τόσο δυνατή. Το είχε πετύχει. Η καρδιά του Σκόρπιους χτυπούσε πάλι κανονικά. Φώναξα τους γιατρούς. Την πήραν αμέσως. Ήταν όμως τόσο αργά. Ο Βιμάλ ήταν νεκρός και η εσωτερική της αιμορραγία τόσο μεγάλη που έπρεπε να τα αφαιρέσουν όλα για να την σώσουν.

»Δε θέλω να θυμάμαι την κραυγή της, όταν συνήλθε και της ανακοίνωσαν πως ποτέ πια δε θα μπορέσει να κάνει παιδί. Αντήχησε σε όλο το νοσοκομείο, μα κυρίως αντήχησε μέσα μου. Έκλαιγε απαρηγόρητη στην αγκαλιά της μητέρα της. Ναι, αυτό που ήθελα το είχα πετύχει. Την είχα τσακίσει. Την είχα καταστρέψει. Η γεμάτη ζωή Ρόουζ που είχα δει, όταν ήταν μαζί του δεν υπήρχε πια. Τα μάτια της ήταν άδεια, η έκφραση της άψυχη.

»_Θα έπρεπε να είχες θυσιάσει εμένα στη θέση του_, της είπα. Με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα που έλεγε τόσα πολλά χωρίς να πει τίποτα. Είναι τόσο ψηλά. Μετά από όσα της έκανα, μετά από τόσο που την καταχθόνησα είναι ακόμα ψηλά. Την αγαπάω τόσο πολύ, τόσο πολύ.

»Όχι, πια δεν είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Τώρα την αγαπάω. Έπρεπε να την δω κατεστραμμένη για να την αγαπήσω, να την έχω καταστρέψει εγώ και να γευτώ την συγχώρεση στο βλέμμα της για να την αγαπήσω. Δε μου αξίζει η αγάπη που νιώθω για εκείνη. Δε μου αξίζει ένα τόσο αγνό συναίσθημα. Θα έπρεπε να έχω πεθάνει εγώ, εγώ!», και με αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια, παραδόθηκε σε ένα κλάμα δίχως σταματημό.

Ηρέμησε πολλή ώρα μετά. Ο ιερέας βρισκόταν ακόμα στη διπλανή θέση πίσω από το παραπέτασμα. Ο Άλμπους δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος, αν είχε προσπαθήσει να του μιλήσει ή να τον παρηγορήσει κατά το ξέσπασμα του, καθότι δεν άκουγε τίποτα άλλο πέρα από τα αναφιλητά του. Όταν κατάφερε να συγκεντρώσει λίγο τα νεύρα του, σηκώθηκε και βγήκε έξω από το εξομολογητήριο. Άνοιξε την κουρτίνα του δεύτερου χωρίσματος και αντίκρισε ένα μεσήλικα ασπρομάλλη ιερατικό της προτεσταντικής Εκκλησίας. Τον κοιτούσε λες και είχε δύο κεφάλια. Φυσικά. Είχε κάνει λόγο για αναστάσεις νεκρών και ξόρκια.

«Συγνώμη, αλλά δε γίνεται αλλιώς», είπε και βγάζοντας το ραβδί του από την τσέπη του χιτώνα του μουρμούρισε το ξόρκι της λήθης.

Προς στιγμήν μπήκε στον πειρασμό να το εφαρμόσει και στον ίδιο ή να προκαλέσει τον οποιοδήποτε νεκροφάγο να του ρίξει ένα Αβάντα Κεντάβρα, όμως παράτησε σύντομα αυτήν την ιδέα. Θα αφιέρωνε το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του για να επανορθώσει το σφάλμα του και αυτός ήταν ένας λόγος για τον οποίο άξιζε να ζήσει κανείς.

* * *

_**Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε η τροπή της ιστορίας μας. Πώς σας φάνηκε η αντίδραση της Ρόουζ και του Άλμπους; Εύχομαι όχι υπερβολικά μελό. Η έννοια της αναγέννησης; Πιστευτή ή όχι; Πρέπει να σας πω, ότι την εμπνεύστηκα από το όνομα μου. Ρενάτα στα Ιταλικά σημαίνει αναγεννημένη. Ο San Renato (ο αναγεννημένος) ήταν ένα βρέφος στο Sorento της Ιταλίας τον 5ο αιώνα μ.Χ. που πέθανε πριν προλάβει να βαφτιστεί και σύμφωνα με την Καθολική Εκκλησία ο καρδινάλιος Μαουρίλιος το επανέφερε στη ζωή.**_

_**Τι λέτε πάντως να γίνει από εδώ και πέρα; Τι επίπτωση θα έχει αυτό το γεγονός στο αγαπημένο μας ζευγάρι; Αναμένω τα σχόλια σας!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ, αναγνώστες μου! Κυρίως ευχαριστώ πολύ, rainlover, SilGold, Chris Vetta και Helen! Να σας πω ότι ο Σκόρπιους είναι Λέων, εφόσον το κεφάλαιο διαδραματίζεται καλοκαίρι. Νομίζω είναι ένας πολύ καθαρόαιμος Λέων, παρότι Σλίδεριν, ε; Επίσης για την playlist μπορούμε να συμμετάσχουμε όλοι μαζί. Τίποτα παραπάνω από το αν σας έρθει κάποιο τραγούδι την ώρα που διαβάζετε, να το μοιραστείτε μαζί μου στο σχόλιο σας. Στο τέλος θα βγάλουμε και το soundtrack :D**_

**_Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά, ρουφηχτά φιλάκια σε όλους!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	15. Κεφάλαιο 15

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 15: Η ΑΜΕΤΑΚΛΗΣΗ ΤΟΥ ΘΡΗΝΟΥ**

_Ξημέρωσε η πρώτη ημέρα του Νοεμβρίου. Ο καιρός είναι καλός, λιακάδα. Δεν κάνει πολύ κρύο και από_ το _παράθυρο του δωματίου μπορώ να δω ανθρώπους να περπατούν ξέγνοιαστοι στη μεγάλη πλατεία μπροστά από το νοσοκομείο. Οι περισσότεροι είναι μάγοι και φοράνε πολύχρωμες μακριές ρόμπες. Μάγοι όπως εγώ και ο πατέρας σου. Μάγοι, όπως θα ήσουν και εσύ, αν είχες προλάβει να γεννηθείς._

_Σού είχαμε δώσει το όνομα Βιμάλ που σημαίνει αγνός στην πιο παλιά γλώσσα. Ήσουν αγνός, αγνός και αμόλυντος, άφθαρτος από τη δυσκολία του κόσμου. Συγχώρεσε με που σου στέρησα αυτό το δικαίωμα. Συγχώρεσε με που δε σου επέτρεψα να διαφθαρείς από την ηδύτητα της γνώσης. Που εξαιτίας μου δε θα μάθεις ποτέ τι σημαίνει να είσαι ζωντανός, τι αίσθηση αφήνει η άμμος στα γυμνά σου πόδια, ο αέρας στο ξαναμμένο πρόσωπο σου όταν τρέχεις, το γρασίδι πώς γαργαλάει το κορμί σου, όταν κυλιέσαι την άνοιξη πάνω του._

_Συγνώμη που δε σε άφησα να νιώσεις τη χαρά των συναισθημάτων. Της αγάπης για τους γονείς σου που σε κοιμίζουν κάθε βράδυ με παραμύθια στο παιδικό σου κρεβάτι και εσύ δε φοβάσαι καθόλου, επειδή έχουν διώξει όλα τα τέρατα. Του σεβασμού και του θαυμασμού για τα κατορθώματα των μεγαλύτερων σου. Της απογοήτευσης, όταν διαπιστώνεις ότι δεν τα έκαναν όλα καλά. Της ανάγκης να τους ξεπεράσεις και του θυμού να τα κάνεις όλα καλύτερα._

_Λυπάμαι που σε καταδίκασα να μη βιώσεις ποτέ τη χαρά του να ανακαλύπτεις για πρώτη φορά τη μαγεία της λογοτεχνίας και της μουσικής και της ζωγραφικής. Που δε σε πήρα από το χέρι να σου δείξω όλα αυτά που κατάφεραν άνθρωποι με ταλέντο τόσο ιδιαίτερο, όσο και του πατέρα σου, όπως θα ήταν το δικό σου, γιατί θα του έμοιαζες τόσο πολύ. Σε είχα ήδη πλάσει στο μυαλό μου. Ψηλό, όπως εκείνος, με ξανθά μπουκλωτά μαλλιά και ατσάλινα μάτια. Θα είχες τις φαρδιές του πλάτες και το γερό του σώμα. Το γοητευτικό του χαμόγελο και τα μακριά του, καλλιτεχνικά του δάχτυλα. Θα ήσουν η προσωποποίηση του έρωτα μου για εκείνον._

_Συγνώμη που δε σου επέτρεψα να μου αποδείξεις, ότι σε σκέφτηκα λάθος. Ότι μπορεί πράγματι να είχες κληρονομήσει τα κόκκινα μαλλιά των Γουίζλη και τα μπλε τους μάτια. Ή να ήσουν ένας αρμονικός, ή όχι και τόσο, συνδυασμός των δυο μας. Όπως και να ήσουν, θα ήσουν υπέροχος και δεν ξέρω τι να πω, για να μου συγχωρήσεις την αυθαιρεσία να μη διαφωνήσεις ποτέ μαζί μου._

_Συγχώρεσε με που σε απέκδυσα από την ικανότητα να αγγίξεις την αθανασία, με ανθρώπινα λόγια να ερωτευτείς. Δεν υπάρχει μεγαλύτερη δύναμη από αυτή, αυτή του έρωτα. Σε παίρνει και σε αλλάζει και σε μεταμορφώνει και σε καθιστά θεό και παντοδύναμο και αλάνθαστο. Δεν άντεξα την απώλεια αυτής της δύναμης. Δε θα μπορούσα να ζω σε έναν κόσμο χωρίς πλέον αυτή τη δύναμη, χωρίς πλέον τον έρωτα του πατέρα σου._

_Μπορεί να με κατηγορήσεις ότι φέρθηκα εγωιστικά, παρορμητικά ίσως. Ο χρόνος τα δαμάζει όλα και θα συνήθιζα να ζω μαζί σου και με την ανάμνηση του. Αυτή όμως θα ήταν μία άδικη ζωή. Πρωτίστως για εσένα. Θα είχες ένα νεκρό για πατέρα και μία νεκροζώντανη για μητέρα. Θα διοχέτευα όλη μου την αγάπη και όλο τον έρωτα μου σε εσένα, σε μία απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να βρω την πηγή της αθανασίας στη συνέχεια του. Και αυτό είναι ένα βάρος, που κανένα παιδί δεν πρέπει να επωμίζεται._

_Θα σε τεμάχιζα συναισθηματικά, θα σε απορροφούσα στάλα τη στάλα, σαν ένα τρομακτικό βαμπίρ. Δε θα σταμάταγα ποτέ να αποζητώ τη θέρμη των χεριών του, όταν θα με αγκάλιαζες εσύ, την παρηγοριά των χειλιών του, όταν θα μου χαμογελούσες, την πίστη των ματιών του, όταν θα με κοιτούσες. Θα κρεμιόμουν από πάνω σου σαν σάρκινο βαρίδι και δε θα σε άφηνα να σπάσεις ποτέ την ένωση με το παρελθόν και με τη μήτρα σου. Θα σε καταδίκαζα σε θάνατο, ενώ θα ήσουν ζωντανός, και αυτό θα ήταν χειρότερη τιμωρία από την ανυπαρξία._

_Μακάρι να είχαν έρθει όλα αλλιώς, αλλά δεν ήρθαν. Ήρθαν έτσι και έπρεπε εγώ να πάρω την απόφαση για σένα και για μένα και για τον πατέρα σου. Έπρεπε να αναλάβω εγώ την ευθύνη και τώρα πρέπει να πληρώσω το τίμημα της ύβρης μου, της ύβρης του να επιλέξω. Λυπάμαι πολύ που δε μπόρεσες να γεννηθείς ποτέ. Δε γνωρίζω, αν θα απαλύνει τον πόνο να ξέρεις, ότι τη στιγμή που σε θυσίασα, πέθανα και εγώ μαζί σου._

«Ζωή μου;»

Η βαθιά, αισθαντική φωνή τράβηξε για λίγο την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα από τους λαβύρινθους των συλλογισμών της. Η μητέρα της πρόσεξε με κάποια ανακούφιση το βλέμμα της να αναζωντανεύει ελαφρώς. Από όταν της είπαν ότι δε θα μπορέσει να ξανακάνει παιδί, η κόρη της περιήλθε σε μία κατάσταση καταστολής. Στην αρχή είχε ξεσπάσει και ουρλιάξει και θρηνήσει και η Ερμιόνη την κρατούσε σφιχτά πάνω της κλαίγοντας και η ίδια, αλλά αυτό το είχε βρει φυσιολογικό, απαραίτητο ακόμα. Μετά η Ρόουζ είχε πέσει ανήμπορη στο μαξιλάρι του νοσοκομειακού κρεβατιού και από εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν ξανάνοιξε το στόμα της, ούτε τους ξανακοίταξε. Έμενε με το κεφάλι καρφωμένο στο παράθυρο, παρούσα και απούσα την ίδια στιγμή.

Με το που μπήκε ο γαμπρός της στο θάλαμο και την φώναξε, ήταν η πρώτη φορά εδώ και ώρες που η Ρόουζ γύρισε τη ματιά της. Ήταν και εκείνος εξαντλημένος. Από πίσω του έτρεχαν οι γονείς του φωνάζοντας του να περιμένει, όμως δεν έμοιαζε να τους δίνει σημασία. Από όταν διαπίστωσε τι είχε συμβεί, είχε σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι του αποφασισμένος να πάει να βρει τη Ρόουζ. Γιατί δεν ήταν εκεί; Τι είχε γίνει; Πού βρισκόταν; Ο Ντράκο και η Αστόρια σε μία απελπισμένη απόπειρα να τον συγκρατήσουν, να μείνει να ξεκουραστεί, του αποκάλυψαν όλα όσα γνώριζαν.

Αν πίστευαν πως μαθαίνοντας όλες αυτές τις τρομερές πληροφορίες, ο Σκόρπιους θα μπορούσε να μείνει απαθώς ξαπλωμένος τρώγοντας ένα απαίσιο πράσινο ζελέ, τότε απλά πίστευαν λάθος. Πετάχτηκε με περισσότερη βιάση πάνω, τρέχοντας με όση δύναμη είχε στους διαδρόμους του νοσοκομείου ψάχνοντας την. Τα πόδια του τρέκλιζαν ακόμα, όμως τίποτα δε θα μπορούσε να τον κρατήσει μακριά της. Δεν τα είχε καταφέρει ο θάνατος, θα τα κατάφερνε το αδύναμο κορμί του;

Όταν επιτέλους την εντόπισε, η εικόνα της τον σημάδεψε. Έμοιαζε τόσο κουρασμένη και παραιτημένη. Τα μαλλιά της και τα μάτια της είχαν χάσει τη φωτεινότητα τους, τα χείλη της ήταν μαραμένα και τα μάγουλα της ωχρά, η επιδερμίδα της σκοτεινή. Την πλησίασε μην ξέροντας ακριβώς πώς να φερθεί. Πώς αντιμετωπίζεις τη γυναίκα σου που σκότωσε το παιδί σας για να σε αναστήσει;

Έκατσε αργά στο κρεβάτι δίπλα της κόβοντας της τη θέαση προς το παράθυρο. Ξεκίνησε απαλά, χαρτογραφώντας από την αρχή τα δάχτυλα της, τις παλάμες της, τους καρπούς της, τους βραχίονες της, τα μπράτσα της, τους ώμους της, το λαιμό της. Δε σταμάτησε να την κοιτάζει κατάματα, παρά μόνο όταν έσκυψε για να την αγκαλιάσει. Από παντού στα αγγίσματα τους έλειπε η φλόγα που τον έκαιγε όλες τις προηγούμενες φορές. Η φωτιά του Προμηθέα που φώλιαζε στις φλέβες της. Έπεσε πάνω στα χέρια του παγωμένη, μηχανική και ο Σκόρπιους κατάλαβε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία, ότι η Ρόουζ που είχε αγαπήσει περισσότερο από τη ζωή την ίδια, δεν υπήρχε πια.

Η επιστροφή στο σπίτι τους ήταν οδυνηρή. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε σκεφτεί πως θα ήταν καλύτερα να μείνουν κάπου αλλού για κάποιο διάστημα, αλλά η Ρόουζ ήταν ανένδοτη. Δε μιλούσε ιδιαίτερα, αλλά τα μάτια της επικοινωνούσαν με αναντίρρητη αυταρχικότητα την επιθυμία της. Κάθε ημέρα κλεινόταν ολοένα και περισσότερο στον εαυτό της. Δεν ήθελε να βλέπει κανέναν, ούτε τους γονείς της, παρότι όλοι οι συγγενείς και οι φίλοι τους έκαναν ό,τι μπορούσαν για να βοηθήσουν.

Περισσότερο από όλους ο Άλμπους. Έμοιαζε τόσο πικρά μετανοημένος που ο Σκόρπιους δεν άντεχε να του κρατάει κακία και τον είχε συγχωρήσει για την πρότερη στάση του, πιστεύοντας μάταια πως η συμφιλίωση τους θα έφτιαχνε κάπως τη διάθεση της Ρόουζ. Φυσικά δεν τον κατηγορούσε για το ατύχημα του. Ναι, είχε φερθεί απρόσεχτα, αλλά γνώριζε πως σε καμία περίπτωση δε σχεδίαζε ηθελημένα το θάνατο του. Το είχαν συζητήσει και του το είχε εξηγήσει, όμως ο νεαρός Πότερ έμοιαζε ο πιο σκληρός κριτής του εαυτού του.

Αυτομαστιγωνόταν με κάθε ευκαιρία για το φέρσιμο του και ήταν ηλίου φαεινότερο πόσο ανάγκη είχε να εξιλεωθεί και να τα ξαναβρεί με τη Ρόουζ. Για αυτό η τωρινή της στάση, να θέλει να μείνει μακριά από όλους και από όλα, ήταν η πιο οδυνηρή για τον ξάδερφο της. Ο Σκόρπιους αντιλαμβανόταν ότι η οργή της θα ήταν χίλιες φορές προτιμότερη από την απάθεια της και συμμεριζόταν την αγωνία του Άλμπους, όμως όπως και εκείνος, έτσι και ο ίδιος ένιωθε τελείως αδύναμος απέναντι στη νέα κατάσταση.

Κάθε ημέρα που περνούσε ήταν μαρτύριο. Ο Σκόρπιους έμενε στο σπίτι για να αναρρώσει, αλλά κυρίως για να την προσέχει και να την προστρέχει όσο του επέτρεπε στο εσωτερικό της Γολγοθά. Αυτό όμως τον ανάγκαζε να βιώνει δευτερόλεπτο το δευτερόλεπτο τον αμετάκλητο θρήνο της. Υπέφερε και ο ίδιος πολύ, δεν του ήταν εύκολο να ξεπεράσει την απώλεια του Βιμάλ, πόσω μάλλον όταν εκείνος έχαιρε τα οφέλη αυτής της θυσίας. Ωστόσο η απώλεια της Ρόουζ ήταν ασύγκριτα μεγαλύτερη. Ο πόνος του τον δίχαζε, τον αηδίαζε ακόμα. Ορισμένες φορές ένιωθε μηδαμινός και ανάξιος. Τι σόι άνθρωπος ήταν που προτιμούσε τη γυναίκα του από το παιδί του; Δε θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει προτίμηση, όμως υπήρχε και ο Σκόρπιους αισθανόταν τόσο φταίχτης. Αλλά δε μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι. Η Ρόουζ πάντα θα ερχόταν πρώτη και ήταν η μοναδική φορά στη ζωή του που ντρεπόταν για αυτό.

Η ατμόσφαιρα της άσπρης μονοκατοικίας στο μαγικό προάστιο του Λονδίνου μετατράπηκε σιγά-σιγά σε ασθενική και καταθλιπτική. Η χαρά των προηγούμενων μηνών έμοιαζε σαν μακρινή ανάμνηση. Δύο φαντάσματα ανθρώπων κυκλοφορούσαν στο άλλοτε γεμάτο γέλια σπίτι των μελλοντικών γονιών. Πλέον το μέλλον δεν είχε χώρο εκεί μέσα. Όλα βούλιαζαν στη χίμαιρα του παρελθόντος, αυτού του τέρατος με τα γαμψά δόντια και τα αιχμηρά νύχια που τους είχε φυλακίσει στο τοξικό του στομάχι, καταδικάζοντας τους να αναμοχλεύουν διακαώς τις πληγές τους.

Ο Σκόρπιους προσπαθούσε περισσότερο να ξεφύγει. Σκεφτόταν λογικά. Ό,τι έγινε, έγινε και δεν αλλάζει. Δεν έχει νόημα να μένουν προσκολλημένοι σε μία δυνάμει πραγματικότητα, ενόσω τους έχει χαριστεί μία κανονική. Είναι και οι δύο καλά, υγιείς και νέοι και αγαπιούνται, γιατί να μην προσπαθήσουν να γίνουν ξανά ευτυχισμένοι; Τι πειράζει που δε μπορούσαν πλέον να κάνουν παιδιά, αφού είχαν ο ένας τον άλλον; Άλλωστε θα μπορούσαν πάντα να υιοθετήσουν.

Η Ρόουζ ωστόσο ήταν σαν να μην άκουγε τίποτα από όλα όσα έλεγε. Τον τελευταίο καιρό δεν αντιδρούσε καν. Έμενε ώρες ατέλειωτες στο γαλάζιο και κίτρινο δωμάτιο μην κάνοντας κανένα θόρυβο, λες και ούτε καν ανέπνεε. Σταμάτησε να έρχεται και στο κρεβάτι τους. Ο Σκόρπιους την έβρισκε το πρωί ξάγρυπνη στη πολυθρόνα που είχαν διαλέξει μαζί γαλάζια, για να ταιριάζει με τα υπόλοιπα έπιπλα.

Δεν τον άγγιζε πια. Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωθε να καίγεται από ανάγκη για ένα της χάδι, για ένα της φιλί και αυτό τον έκανε να αισθάνεται ακόμα πιο βρώμικος. Τον έκανε να αισθάνεται ένοχος που ήταν ζωντανός. Αποπειρώταν να κλέψει λίγη από τη στοργή της, να την εκμαιεύσει από μέσα της. Την είχε πιέσει πάνω στον τοίχο έξω από το δωμάτιο του Βιμάλ, να χώσει το κεφάλι του στο λαιμό της, να μυρίσει σαν ναρκομανής το άρωμα της.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Ρόουζ», είχε μινυρίσει και είχε πιάσει τα χέρια της στα δικά του φέρνοντας τα στο σβέρκο του, μία τραγωδία εναγκαλισμού.

Είχαν ξαναπέσει άψυχα και ύστερα τον είχαν σπρώξει μακριά της. Γλιστρούσε μέσα από τα ακροδάχτυλα του σαν αερικό, του ξέφευγε ανάσα τη ανάσα. Ήρθαν οι γιορτές και έφυγαν και τίποτα δεν άλλαξε. Πέρασαν και άλλοι τρεις μήνες και η δυστυχία και η απομόνωση μεγάλωνε αντί να μικραίνει. Είχε φτάσει η άνοιξη, όμως μέσα του βίωνε την απόλυτη χειμέρια νάρκη.

Άρχισε να βγαίνει από το σπίτι που τον στέγνωνε από οξυγόνο και τον γέμιζε εφιαλτικά συναισθήματα. Είχε ξεκινήσει να την κατηγορεί και δεν το άντεχε. Δεν άντεχε τον εαυτό του και την λιποψυχία του, αλλά δεν άντεχε και την παντελή αδιαφορία της. Περπατούσε άσκοπα στους δρόμους, όμως οι σκέψεις δεν εξαφανίζονταν. Αποφάσισε να επιστρέψει στη δουλειά, για να ξεφεύγει το μυαλό του. Έμενε πολλές ώρες παραπάνω, μη θέλοντας να αντιμετωπίσει το θάνατο που είχε γίνει βασιλιάς στη ζωή τους.

Δε μιλούσε σε κανέναν. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν ήθελε, απλά δεν ήξερε αν θα τον καταλάβαιναν, αν θα τον παρεξηγούσαν. Η Ρόουζ ήταν αυτή που υπέφερε και που είχε κάθε δικαίωμα να υποφέρει. Εκείνος είχε μία γυναίκα που τον λάτρευε, που είχε θυσιάσει το σημαντικότερο κομμάτι της για να τον ξαναφέρει στη ζωή και αυτός δεν μπορούσε να αντιμετωπίσει τη θλίψη της; Τι σόι άνθρωπος ήταν; Κανείς δε θα συμμεριζόταν πόσο βασανιζόταν και ο ίδιος, πόσο άδικο ήταν αυτό που περνούσε.

Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη βρήκε τον ακροατή που ζητούσε στο πρόσωπο του μεσαίου Πότερ. Δεν ήταν σίγουρος, αν το έκανε από τύψεις και στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση δεν τον ενδιέφερε. Το μόνο που ζητούσε ήταν κάποιον να τον ακούσει χωρίς να τον κρίνει. Ίσως το γεγονός πως ο Άλμπους είχε ήδη σκεφτεί τα χειρότερα για αυτόν να ήταν μίας μορφής απελευθέρωση από το να εκμυστηρευόταν τις μαύρες σκέψεις του στους ανθρώπους που τον έχαιραν περί πολλού, που είχαν τη σχέση του με τη Ρόουζ το πρότυπο των σχέσεων.

«Καταρρέουμε, Αλ», του είχε πει μία βραδιά του Μαΐου.

Την προηγούμενη ημέρα ήταν τα γενέθλια της και είχε προσπαθήσει να της χαρίσει ένα δώρο και να της πει χρόνια πολλά. Δεν είχε καταφέρει να κερδίσει ούτε το βλέμμα της.

«Καταρρέουμε σαν πύργος από τραπουλόχαρτα. Βυθιζόμαστε σαν σαπιοκάραβο. Μπάζουμε νερά από παντού»

Ήταν πιο μεθυσμένος από ότι συνήθως. Είχαν πάει σε μία παμπ κοντά στο γραφείο μετά το σχόλασμα. Πλέον κόντευαν μεσάνυχτα και είχε κατεβάσει αρκετά ποτήρια ουίσκι με τον Άλμπους να τον συνοδεύει πιο μετρημένα. Καθόταν σε ένα γδαρμένο σκαμπό και κοιτούσε απλανώς το μελόχρωμο υγρό μέσα στο ποτήρι του.

«Με τρελαίνει!», είχε φωνάξει ξαφνικά φέρνοντας τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπο του, κρύβοντας τα μάτια του. «Με φτάνει στη σχιζοφρένεια. Την αγαπάω τόσο πολύ, τόσο πολύ, και με τιμωρεί με το χειρότερο τρόπο. Με κάνει να νιώθω σκουπίδι. Εκείνη είναι τόσο ανώτερη, τυλιγμένη μέσα στο θρήνο της μητέρας! Και εγώ; Εγώ υποφέρω που δεν μπορώ να την έχω. Είμαι τόσο αξιολύπητος! Σιχαίνομαι τον εαυτό μου!»

Ο Άλμπους έκανε να ακουμπήσει το χέρι του στους ώμους του πλέον στενότερου του φίλου, αλλά το ξανακατέβασε δειλά.

«Δεν είναι έτσι», είπε μόνο.

Δεν ήξερε πώς ήταν ακριβώς, αλλά ήξερε πως δεν είναι έτσι, δεν μπορούσε να είναι έτσι.

«Και όμως!», απάντησε μετά από αρκετή ώρα με σπασμένη φωνή ο Σκόρπιους και δίχως να περιμένει κάτι άλλο εξαφανίστηκε την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή.

Τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι τους. Δεν έμπαιναν πλέον στον κόπο να διενεργούν ξόρκια που να απαγορεύουν την τηλεμεταφορά· κανείς τον τελευταίο καιρό δεν έμοιαζε πρόθυμος να τους επισκεφτεί. Ακόμα και οι γονείς της δεν άντεχαν να την βλέπουν σε αυτήν την κατάσταση.

Το σαλόνι και όλα τα υπόλοιπα δωμάτια ήταν βυθισμένα στο σκοτάδι. Ακόμα και το παιδικό. Είχαν μάθει πια να ζουν και να κινούνται μέσα του. Ο ξανθός μάγος προχώρησε με ασταθή βήματα στο διάδρομο ως την τελευταία πόρτα αριστερά. Την βρήκε εκεί, ως συνήθως, κουλουριασμένη στη γαλάζια πολυθρόνα, να κοιτά απλανώς το κενό έξω από το παράθυρο. Την πλησίασε και γονάτισε μπροστά της. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στην ποδιά της, αλλά εκείνη ήταν σαν να μην είχε συνειδητοποιήσει την παρουσία του. Έμεινε ακίνητη σαν άγαλμα.

«Δεν αντέχω άλλο», γόγγυξε. «Δεν αντέχω τη σιωπή σου και την απουσία σου και την αποχή σου. Σε χρειάζομαι», ανασηκώθηκε και έπιασε δυνατά τα χέρια της αναγκάζοντας την να τον κοιτάξει, κερδίζοντας τη ματιά της σαν μετά από αιώνες. «Σε χρειάζομαι! Είμαι ζωντανός και είμαι εδώ και σε χρειάζομαι!»

Την τράνταξε πιο έντονα από ό,τι ήθελε, όμως ο συσσωρευμένος καημός του τον έκανε ανεξέλεγκτο. Εκείνη δεν προσπάθησε να απεγκλωβιστεί, παραδομένη στην πλήρη εγκατάλειψη.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνεις», υποτονθόρυσε μόνο στρέφοντας ξανά μακριά το κεφάλι της.

Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε να εκρήγνυται. Κρατώντας την ακόμα με το ένα του χέρι, χούφτωσε με το άλλο το πηγούνι της και την πίεσε να τον ξανακοιτάξει.

«Τι δεν καταλαβαίνω;», φώναξε οργισμένα. «Τι δεν καταλαβαίνω; Νομίζεις μόνο εσύ έχασες παιδί; Μόνο εσύ έχεις δικαίωμα στη θλίψη; Γιατί με κάνεις να νιώθω τόσο ανεπαρκής; Γιατί μου έδωσες πίσω τη ζωή; Για να μου φέρεσαι με αυτόν τον τρόπο;», ξεφώνισε πιέζοντας την επιδερμίδα της όσο ποτέ πριν.

Τότε, μετά από τόσο καιρό που είχε ξεχάσει τη μορφή της, είδε μία λάμψη να διαπερνά τα μέχρι πριν από ένα λεπτό σβησμένα μάτια της. Τον έσπρωξε δυνατά από πάνω της και σηκώθηκε όρθια, εκείνος ένα κουβάρι στα πόδια της.

«Δεν έχεις κανένα δικαίωμα να με κρίνεις!», ύψωσε απειλητικά το δείκτη της προς τη μεριά του. «Δεν κουβαλούσες εσύ οκτώ μήνες ένα αθώο πλάσμα στην κοιλιά σου, για να το θυσιάσεις έτσι αμείλικτα»

«Μακάρι να μην το είχες κάνει ποτέ!», φρένιασε ο Σκόρπιους στεκόμενος ξανά στα δύο του πόδια, η σκιά του να καλύπτει τα έξαλλα χαρακτηριστικά της, η ανάσα του να πέφτει θερμή και ποτισμένη αλκοόλ πάνω στο πρόσωπο της. «Μακάρι να με είχες αφήσει να πεθάνω! Δε σου ζήτησα ποτέ να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο! Δε στο ζήτησα ποτέ, γαμώ το κέρατο μου!»

Η οργή του έκδηλη στα αδυσώπητα μάτια του, στα συσπώμενα μηλίγγια του, στα σφιγμένα χείλη του.

«Ήταν σαν να το ζητούσες, όταν πήγες και έγινες Χρυσούχος!», πέταξε γεμάτη εχθρότητα εκείνη προσπαθώντας να τον σπρώξει πιο πέρα με τα χέρια της στο στέρνο του, χωρίς ωστόσο επιτυχία· ήταν πολύ πιο δυνατός. «Ήξερες πόσο απεχθάνομαι τη βία! Ήξερες πόσο έτρεμε η καρδιά μου κάθε πρωί που ο πατέρας μου πήγαινε στη δουλειά, μέχρι το βράδυ που θα γυρνούσε και πώς μετρούσα το χρόνο με το χτυποκάρδι μου, όταν έφευγε σε αποστολές! Και όμως έκανες του κεφαλιού σου και εγώ δε σε εμπόδισα ποτέ! Και μετά πήγες και σκοτώθηκες σαν ηλίθιος και τώρα έρχεσαι και με κατηγορείς που σε έσωσα;», ούρλιαξε σε τέτοια κατάσταση αμόκ, όσο δεν την είχε δει ποτέ ξανά.

Προσπαθούσε ακόμα να τον σπρώξει με όλη της τη δύναμη, ενώ ο Σκόρπιους της είχε πιάσει τα χέρια, να της τα ακινητοποιήσει χωρίς να την πονέσει.

«Με κατηγορείς που θρηνώ;», συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο. «Τι περιμένεις από εμένα; Να είμαι φυσιολογική; Να είμαι όπως ήμουν πριν από πέντε χρόνια που με γνώρισες; Η ανέμελη δεκαεφτάχρονη; Λυπάμαι πολύ, Σκόρπιους, αλλά δε θα είμαι ποτέ πια η ίδια. Είμαι κατεστραμμένη, μία στέρφα! Στέρφα!»

Ξέσπασε σε αναφιλητά. Είχε να κλάψει από την ημέρα στο νοσοκομείο μετά την εγχείριση. Είχε ξεχάσει πόσο λυτρωτικό είναι να εξωτερικεύεις την οδύνη σου. _Το μεγαλύτερο φάρμακο από όλα είναι το νερό με αλάτι· ο ιδρώτας, η θάλασσα, το δάκρυ._

«Γιατί; Γιατί μας το κάνεις αυτό; Γιατί δεν αφήνεις πίσω το παρελθόν; Είμαστε καλά και είμαστε μαζί αγαπημένοι. Γιατί δε μας δίνεις μία ευκαιρία; Γιατί δε μου δίνεις μία ευκαιρία να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη;»

Ο τόνος του είχε ηρεμήσει αισθητά, την ταχτάριζε και δεν την μάλωνε. Είχε ακουμπήσει τα πλεγμένα χέρια τους στο στήθος του, κοιτώντας την ικετευτικά, να του επιτρέψει να χυθεί στο μπλε βελούδο των θαλασσών της και να τσακιστεί στην τρικυμία τους. Η εικόνα της ένας σπαραγμός. Ανάκατα μαλλιά και ρούχα, πρησμένα μάτια και χείλη, σημαδεμένα από κόκκινα αυλάκια μάγουλα, άρρυθμες ανάσες, γογγητά, κραυγές βασάνου.

«Δεν μπορώ!», βόγκηξε, όλο της το είναι ένας λυγμός απόγνωσης. «Δεν το καταλαβαίνεις; Δεν μπορώ! Δεν μπορώ να ξεχάσω! Δε μου επιτρέπεται να ξεχάσω!», κατέληξε και με αυτά τα λόγια το κορμί της κατρακύλησε ανήμπορο στο πάτωμα.

Έκρυψε το πρόσωπο της στα χέρια της και διπλώθηκε σαν βρέφος στην παχιά μοκέτα, οι οδυρμοί της να βουβαίνονται από το ύφασμα των μανικιών της. Η καρδιά του Σκόρπιους όμως ήταν ήδη πολύ σπασμένη, για να βρει τη δύναμη να προσπέσει ιαματικά από πάνω της.

«Αυτό σημαίνει, ότι δε με αγαπάς όσο εγώ», ψιθύρισε οδυνηρά και έφυγε από το δωμάτιο.

Δεν μπορούσε να κάτσει άλλο σε αυτό το σπίτι, σε αυτό το περιβάλλον. Τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο πρώτο μέρος που σκέφτηκε ότι θα έβρισκε παρηγοριά και που θα ήταν το τελευταίο που θα επέλεγε, αν τον ρωτούσε κανείς ένα χρόνο πριν. Χτύπησε το κουδούνι μη συλλογιζόμενος την ώρα. Παρόλα αυτά το πρόσωπο που απάντησε δε φαινόταν έκπληκτο ή αγουροξυπνημένο. Χωρίς να πει τίποτα, ο Άλμπους Πότερ έκανε στην άκρη και άφησε το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ να περάσει.

Η κουζίνα των Πότερ ήταν ένα ευρύχωρο δωμάτιο με ξύλινους πάγκους και τηγάνια να κρέμονται πάνω από το κεντρικό πάσο. Εκεί κάθονταν τώρα οι δύο μάγοι με τίποτα άλλο από ένα άδειο ποτήρι ανάμεσα τους που πριν από μερικά λεπτά περιείχε νερό. Το κρατούσε ο ελαφρώς μεγαλύτερος από τους δύο στα μακριά, λεπτά του δάχτυλα, γυρίζοντας το επαναλαμβανόμενα στον άξονα του.

«Πού είναι οι δικοί σου;», είπε ξαφνικά κοιτώντας δεξιά και αριστερά, σαν να συνειδητοποιούσε μόλις εκείνη τη στιγμή πού βρισκόταν.

«Στους θείους μου», απάντησε όσο πιο απαθώς μπορούσε ο Άλμπους. «Ξέρεις με τα γενέθλια της χθες ο θείος Ρον το πήρε πολύ κατάκαρδα που δεν τους μίλησε καν, όταν πέρασαν από το σπίτι να της ευχηθούν. Η θεία Ερμιόνη ζήτησε από τους γονείς μου μήπως μπορέσουν να του φτιάξουν λίγο το κέφι. Πήγε και η Λίλι μαζί. Φαντάζομαι για να έχουν αργήσει τόσο, δεν ήταν πολύ εύκολη υπόθεση», σχολίασε χωρίς χιούμορ.

«Δεν είναι καθόλου εύκολη υπόθεση», συμφώνησε σαν να μονολογούσε ο Σκόρπιους.

Έπεσε πάλι σιωπή. Δεν ακουγόταν κανένας θόρυβος, λες και είχε σταματήσει να κινείται η Γη. Ο Άλμπους δε θα το έβρισκε απίθανο. Θεωρούσε αδιανόητο να παρηγορεί το Μάλφοϋ στις δύο η ώρα τα ξημερώματα για τη σχέση του με την ξαδέρφη του, να όμως που βρισκόταν σε αυτήν ακριβώς τη θέση. Το μισούσε αυτό το ρόλο. Χίλιες φορές να ήταν εκείνοι καλά και ας ζούσε αυτός ακόμα μέσα στην απέχθεια και τον αρνητισμό. Δυστυχώς είχε μάθει με το σκληρό τρόπο το μάθημα του.

«Μαλώσαμε», ξαναμίλησε ο Σκόρπιους, το ποτήρι ακόμα να στριφογυρίζει στα δάχτυλα του. «Μαλώσαμε άσχημα. Δεν έχω ξανασηκώσει τόσο τον τόνο της φωνής μου. Την άφησα να κλαίει στο πάτωμα. Ήθελα να την πάρω στα χέρια μου, αλλά έφυγα σαν δειλός. Γιατί; Γιατί φοβόμουν ότι θα με διώξει ακόμα μία φορά και εγώ θα αισθανθώ ο πιο μαλάκας άνθρωπος του κόσμου», σταμάτησε τις χειραγωγήσεις του με το γυάλινο δοχείο και έφερε τις παλάμες του στο πρόσωπο του τρίβοντας τα μάτια του. «Απέδειξα πόσο αδύναμος είμαι, πόσο εγωιστής. Με χρειαζόταν και έβαλα την περηφάνια μου πάνω από εκείνη. Όλα τα κάνω λάθος, όλα»

Μιλούσε χαμηλόφωνα, σχεδόν ψιθυριστά, σάμπως να μην είχε άλλο κουράγιο. Ο Άλμπους του πίεσε το μπράτσο, σε μία ένδειξη αντρικής στοργής.

«Δε νομίζω άλλος στη θέση σου να τα έκανε καλύτερα», είπε ειλικρινά.

Ο Μάλφοϋ κάγχασε δίχως διάθεση για αστεϊσμούς και ο Πότερ κατέβασε το χέρι του τρίβοντας αμήχανα τις παλάμες του μεταξύ τους. Τα πήγαινε τόσο χάλια με την παραμυθία. Πότε δεν ήταν το μέλος της οικογένειας στο οποίο οι άλλοι θα πήγαιναν για συμβουλές και συμπόνια. Συνήθως η Ρόουζ ήταν εκείνη στην οποία όλοι έβρισκαν τη λύση που ζητούσαν· η πιο έξυπνη και η πιο συμπαθητική, να ακούσει το πρόβλημα σου, να σε καταλάβει, να απαντήσει με οξύνοια και λογική. Το κενό της έχασκε ακόμα πιο προφανές απόψε.

Είχε αρχίσει να τα χάνει. Δεν ήξερε πώς να αντιδράσει, πώς έπρεπε να αντιδράσει, πώς ήθελε ο Σκόρπιους να αντιδράσει. Μέχρι στιγμής είχε μάθει να ακούει και αυτό έμοιαζε αρκετό. Αλλά τώρα ο τέως μισητός του εχθρός είχε κουβαριαστεί ανήμπορος στο γκισέ της κουζίνας και ο Άλμπους γνώριζε ότι έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι, να πει κάτι, αλλά δεν είχε ιδέα τι. Κουβαριάστηκε και αυτός ανήμπορος στην απέναντι πλευρά του πάγκου.

Τότε, πραγματικά δια μαγείας, ακούστηκε ένα παφ μέσα από το σαλόνι και αμέσως μετά τρεις άνθρωποι μπήκαν στην κουζίνα. Φορούσαν και οι τρεις ρόμπες. Οι δύο είχαν τα ίδια κόκκινα μαλλιά και πανομοιότυπα γαλάζια μάτια. Ο τρίτος είχε καστανά μαλλιά και πρασινογάλαζα μάτια σαν τα δικά του, αλλά σε αντίθεση με τον Άλμπους, οι κρόταφοι του ήταν γκρι και στη μύτη του στερεωνόταν ένας μαύρος σκελετός στρογγυλών γυαλιών.

«Καλησπέρα», είπε ο διοπτροφόρος χαιρετώντας το γιο του και τον εξ αγχιστείας ανιψιό του.

«Σκόρπιους, όλα καλά;», ρώτησε ανήσυχη η μία από τις δύο γυναίκες με τα κόκκινα μαλλιά, η μεγαλύτερη, η μητέρα του.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ δε φάνηκε να μπορεί να συγκεντρώσει τις σκέψεις του. Μίλησε ο Άλμπους αντί για εκείνον.

«Τσακώθηκαν με τη Ρόουζ», απάντησε λακωνικά.

Η συμπαθητική φυσιογνωμία της Τζίνι Γουίζλη, πλέον Πότερ, πήρε μία έκφραση συμπόνιας.

«Ω, Σκόρπιους, λυπάμαι πολύ. Είναι δύσκολη περίοδος», είπε με ειλικρινές ενδιαφέρον. «Για όλους μας. Ο Ρον ήταν τόσο συντετριμμένος», προσέθεσε συγκινημένη.

Ο άνδρας της την έπιασε τρυφερά από το χέρι. Είχε αντιμετωπίσει τεράστια φίδια και αράχνες, μοχθηρούς μάγους, ξόρκια Βασάνων, Αβάντα Κεντάβρα και Ιμπέριους, είχε αντιμετωπίσει και νικήσει τον ίδιο τον αρχηγό της Μαύρης Μαγείας, το Βόλντεμορτ τον Τρελό, όμως τα οικογενειακά δράματα ήταν καταστροφές του χειρίστους είδους.

«Σκορπ, ξέρω ότι σου είναι δύσκολο να το πιστέψεις αυτή τη στιγμή, αλλά η Ρόουζ σε αγαπάει!», μίλησε για πρώτη φορά εκείνο το βράδυ η Λίλι.

Ο ξανθός μάγος σήκωσε το κεφάλι του δύσμοιρα. Τα γκρι ταλαιπωρημένα του μάτια αντίκρισαν τα ανοιχτά γαλάζια της μικρής Πότερ. Του θύμιζαν ελάχιστα της Ρόουζ, αν και τα δικά της ήταν σαφώς πιο σκούρα, πιο μυστήρια, πιο ακατάληπτα, πιο δυστυχισμένα. Η Λίλι ήταν πάντα η ευδιάθετη αντίθεση της αυστηρής φυσιογνωμίας της ξαδέρφης της.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήθελε πείσει και τον εαυτό του ότι τον αγαπούσε, αλλά φοβόταν ότι δε γινόταν να τον αγαπάει ακόμα. Είχε αρχίσει να νιώθει ότι εκείνη την καταραμένη νύχτα δε χάθηκε μόνο ο Βιμάλ. Τρόμαξε όμως να εκφράσει τις βλάσφημες σκέψεις του και έμεινε σιωπηλός. Η Λίλι του χαμογέλασε παρηγορητικά. Και τι δε θα έδινε να ξανάβλεπε ένα παρόμοιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη της αγαπημένης του μάγισσας! Η όμορφη κοπέλα σαν να διάβασε την παράκληση του τού χάιδεψε απαλά το χέρι.

«Όλα θα φτιάξουν, θα δεις»

Εκείνος άφησε το χάδι της να τον καταπραΰνει – πόσο καιρό είχε να αισθανθεί το γυναικείο άγγισμα, το δικό _της_ γυναικείο άγγισμα. Ξαφνικά ένιωσε να μετανιώνει τόσο πολύ για τον καβγά τους. Του φάνηκαν όλα ανούσια και μάταια σε σύγκριση με την απουσία της, ακόμα και την καταθλιπτική. Σηκώθηκε από το κάθισμα του.

«Καλύτερα να πηγαίνω. Δε θέλω να την αφήνω μόνη», είπε και αφού τους καληνύχτισε και ευχαρίστησε κυρίως τον Άλμπους για τη συμπαράσταση, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε πίσω στο σπίτι τους.

Αυτή τη φορά δεν το βρήκε σκοτεινό. Αντίθετα το σαλόνι ήταν φωταγωγημένο. Αρκετά για να προσέξει μία βαλίτσα κοντά στην εξώπορτα και τη φιγούρα της να στέκεται δίπλα ντυμένη στα μαύρα. Πήγε κοντά της με απορημένο και έντρομο ύφος.

«Ρόουζ;», ρώτησε δειλά.

«Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω άλλο αυτό», ήρθε η απάντηση.

Το βλέμμα της κολλημένο στο πάτωμα, η στάση της σπασμένη αλλά αποφασιστική. Ο Σκόρπιους άφησε να του ξεφύγει μία ανάσα που έμοιαζε με γέλωτας και βογγητό.

«Ρόουζ, άσε τα αστεία! Συγνώμη, παραφέρθηκα πριν. Είμαι τελείως μαλάκας», κούνησε πειστικά τα χέρια του ανάμεσα τους. «Ξέρω ότι χρειάζεσαι το χρόνο σου και είμαι πρόθυμος να σου δώσω όσο χρόνο χρειάζεσαι. Θα είμαι εδώ για σένα μέχρι να αποφασίσεις πως θέλεις να είμαστε όπως πριν», την κοίταξε ικετευτικά, αλλά και πάλι η ματιά της ήταν χαμένη.

Σήκωσε αργά το κεφάλι της και φάνταζε τόσο γερασμένη μέσα στη νεότητα της. Απούσα από το τώρα και το μετά, κολλημένη στο κάποτε, στο ίσως, στο μπορεί, στο αν.

«Δε θα είμαστε ποτέ όπως πριν»

Οι λέξεις της βγήκαν στακάτες από το στόμα της, σαν καρφιά μέσα στη σιωπή, στη σκέψη και στα σωθικά του. Μεμιάς ένιωσε το δωμάτιο να γυρίζει, να χάνεται κάτω από τα πόδια του, να ανοίγει το πάτωμα και το έδαφος και η γη και το μόνο που να μένει να είναι ένα τεράστιο χάσμα λάβας και ταρτάρων που αδημονούσε να τον καταπιεί με το που εκείνη άνοιγε την πόρτα και τον εγκατέλειπε. Η μόνη σωτηρία του, η μόνη ελπίδα του, το μόνο αποκούμπι και λαχτάρα του και σανίδας σωτηρίας του και σωσίβιο του και, και, και, και. Όλα αυτή και αυτός μόνος.

«Όχι, όχι, όχι!», άρχισε να φωνάζει κουνώντας νευρόσπαστα το κεφάλι του δεξιά και αριστερά. «Όχι, όχι, όχι, δεν μπορείς να μου το κάνεις αυτό! Δεν μπορείς να με αφήσεις!»

Εκείνη τον κοιτούσε αμίλητη, χωρίς να έχει κουράγιο να αντιμετωπίσει το οτιδήποτε άλλο, πόσω μάλλον τη συνεχή ροή του έρωτα. Ο Σκόρπιους προσπάθησε να την λογικεύσει. Ήθελε να την πλησιάσει, αλλά το αόρατο εμπόδιο μεταξύ τους παρέμενε καλά υψωμένο.

«Θα τα ξεπεράσουμε όλα μαζί! Θα δεις, όλα θα γίνουν καλύτερα, καλύτερα από πριν! Θα κάνω ό,τι μου ζητήσεις! Ό,τι μου ζητήσεις! Μπορούμε να φύγουμε μαζί, αν το θες. Να πάμε οπουδήποτε. Πίσω στην Ινδία, στη Γαλλία που τόσο σου αρέσει, στην Αμερική, στην Αλάσκα στο φεγγάρι, δε με νοιάζει, μού είναι αδιάφορο! Μόνο μη με αφήσεις! Μη με αφήσεις, σε ικετεύω, Ρόουζ!»

Τα τελευταία του λόγια άλλαξαν κουστούμι, απεκδύθηκαν την οποιαδήποτε πρόφαση νουνέχειας και έμειναν στη γυμνή, απόλυτη ουσία της ζητιανιάς τους. Όλα, όλα τα είχε ξεγραμμένα. Και γονείς και δουλειά και αυτή τη γαμημένη μονοκατοικία στο Λονδίνο. Αν δεν είχε εκείνη, δεν είχε λόγο να υπάρχει, ούτε να στέκεται στα δύο του πόδια σαν εχέφρον ζώο. Έπεσε στα γόνατα και την αγκάλιασε από τη μέση, σπάζοντας με βία το φρούριο που είχε χτίσει γύρω της.

«Μη μου το κάνεις αυτό, Ρόουζ! Σε παρακαλώ! Μη μου το κάνεις αυτό! Μη μας το κάνεις αυτό! Σε αγαπάω, σε χρειάζομαι! Δε γίνεται να ζήσω μακριά σου! Μη με αφήσεις! Σε παρακαλώ, μωρό μου, ψυχή μου, ζωή μου! Μη με αφήσεις, Ρόουζ! Θα πεθάνω, θα πεθάνω αν με αφήσεις! Μέχρι να μας χωρίσει ο θάνατος, θυμάσαι;»

Έκλαιγε τώρα με αναφιλητά, τα δάκρυα του πικρά και όχι αλμυρά να διαβρέχουν το πρόσωπο και τα ανοιχτά του χείλη. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε, αν είχε ταπεινωθεί. Η ανάγκη του για την αποδοχή της ήταν πιο μεγάλη από την ανάγκη του για αυτοσεβασμό. Εκείνη όμως με μία δύναμη από μία ανάγκη που ο ίδιος δε γνώριζε, την ανάγκη της μοναξιάς του πολύ πληγωμένου ανθρώπου, τραβήχτηκε μακριά από τον απελπισμένο εναγκαλισμό του, αφήνοντας τον κλαιόμενο και γονυπετή στο ξύλινο δάπεδο του άλλοτε ευτυχισμένου τους σπιτιού. Την επόμενη στιγμή είχε εξαφανιστεί και ο Σκόρπιους έριξε το κεφάλι στο στήθος του παραδιδόμενος στο μέχρι θανάτου χωρισμό τους. Επειδή ο θάνατος είχε έρθει και είχε έρθει στην πιο σκληρή μορφή του.

* * *

**_Ποιος θα το περίμενε, ότι θα ερχόταν η στιγμή που θα χώριζαν; _****_Η Ρόουζ σας φάνηκε πολύ σκληρή; Οι αντιδράσεις του Σκόρπιους; _****_Δε σας κρύβω, ότι ήμουν πολύ φορτισμένη ενόσω έγραφα αυτό το κεφάλαιο όπως και όλες τις επόμενες φορές που το διάβαζα για την επιμέλεια. Ελπίζω να κατάφερα να σας μεταφέρω αυτό το συναίσθημα. Περιμένω τα σχόλια σας για να μου πείτε τη γνώμη σας, όπως και προβλέψεις για το αν θα τα ξαναβρούν και με ποιο τρόπο ή πόσο σύντομα θα είναι αυτό. _**

**_Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ Helen, rainlover, SilGold και Chris Vetta για τα υπέροχα λόγια σας! SilGold πολύ καλή επιλογή το Requiem και είναι και ένα από τα κομμάτια που αγαπώ διαχρονικά._**

**_Καλό τριήμερο και καλή διασκέδαση σε όλους!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	16. Κεφάλαιο 16

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 16: ΤΟ ΓΙΑΤΡΙΚΟ ΤΗΣ ΠΙΣΤΗΣ**

Χαμένα όλα. Άδεια. Σαν ένα κουφάρι ζώου που του ρούφηξαν όλο το αίμα και στέκεται όρθιο μέχρι το πρώτο φύσημα του αέρα. Σαν ένα καμένο σώμα που διατηρεί το σταχτένιο σχήμα του ίσα για μία ψευδαίσθηση ύπαρξης.

Δε θυμάται, πώς περνάει ο χρόνος, πώς οι μέρες διαδέχονται τις νύχτες. Όλα έχουν ντυθεί το πέπλο του ποτέ. Κυκλοφορεί ημίγυμνος και βρώμικος μέσα στα δωμάτια με ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι στο ένα χέρι και το κολιέ με τον πλατινένιο σκορπιό στο άλλο. Το σκορπιό που δεν είχε βγάλει ούτε στιγμή από πάνω της στα πέντε χρόνια που ήταν μαζί και που το βρήκε αμέσως μετά την εγκατάλειψη της αφημένο στο κομοδίνο της μαζί με τη βέρα της.

Είχε πάρει ελάχιστα πράγματα μαζί της, όλα τα μάγεψε να τον τυραννούν και να τον βασανίζουν. Τύλιγε τα φουστάνια της γύρω του, μουτζούρωνε με το κραγιόν της τα μάγουλα και τα χείλη του, όπως όταν τον φιλούσε εκείνη, έσκιζε τα βιβλία της και κομμάτιαζε τους δίσκους της μήπως η οργή της την καλέσει πίσω. Κατέστρεφε με ηδονικά κλάματα ένα προς ένα τα ακριβά αντικείμενα που είχε διαλέξει για την καινούργια τους ζωή μαζί.

Το στρώμα τους έμενε κρύο, αχρησιμοποίητο από καιρό. Διπλωνόταν στη γαλάζια πολυθρόνα, αποζητώντας το φάντασμα της που είχε φύγει εξαιτίας ενός άλλου φαντάσματος. Δεν ήξερε πού έμενε, πού βρισκόταν. Κανείς δε γνώριζε ή κανείς δεν του έλεγε. Τα λεπτά περνούσαν ίδια, χωρίς κανένα νόημα. Το φαγητό δεν είχε γεύση, το νερό δεν ξεδιψούσε, ο ύπνος δεν ξεκούραζε. Βυθιζόταν όλο και πιο βαθιά στα φιλόξενα σωθικά της λάσπης.

Είχε μία ευεργετική ιδιότητα ο βούρκος. Αυτό συνειδητοποιούσε σε κάθε βήμα που βούλιαζε και άλλο μέσα του, σε κάθε βρώμικο μπαρ που ξενυχτούσε, σε κάθε φτηνό ξενοδοχείο που ξαγρυπνούσε, σε κάθε είδωλο του με αξύριστο πρόσωπο, τσαλακωμένα ρούχα, μαύρους κύκλους, πάντα μεθυσμένη αναπνοή. Σε κάθε κορμί στο οποίο ξεσπούσε.

Πέρασαν έξι μήνες σωματικής και ψυχικής κατασπατάλησης. Δεν πήγαινε πλέον στη δουλειά του, δε θυμόταν πού ήταν το σπίτι του, δε μιλούσε σε κανέναν. Δεν ήθελε τίποτα που να τον κρατά σε επαφή με εκείνη, με την παλιά του ζωή και με το χαρακτήρα του μαζί της. Προσπαθούσε με νύχια και με δόντια να αποληθαργήσει το κτήνος που είχε καταφέρει να δαμάσει. Ήθελε να ξεχάσει ποιος ήταν και ίσως τότε να μπορούσε να ξεσκίσει τον εαυτό του σε χίλια κομμάτια, να πετάξει από πάνω του την υποχρέωση να είναι περήφανος και δυνατός, όπως του είχε μάθει. Όλα θα ήταν πιο εύκολα τότε.

Ξεγελούσε το λογικό του. Σε κάθε γωνιά, σε κάθε ματιά, σε κάθε ήχο, έψαχνε το πορφυρό των μαλλιών της, το μπλε των ματιών της, το απαλό της φωνής της. Είχε γίνει ένας σκληρός εραστής. Τιμωρούσε με μανία, όταν το κόκκινο δεν ήταν αυτό που έπρεπε, όταν οι κόρες ήταν πιο κυανές από αυτό που ήθελε, όταν η χροιά ήταν πρόστυχη και παστρικιά. Έψαχνε, έψαχνε, έψαχνε μέχρι να χάσει παντοτινά τον εαυτό του.

Ήταν ένα κρύο βράδυ Νοεμβρίου, κάπου στο Κορκ, μακριά από όλα τα γνωστά μέρη και πρόσωπα. Σε μία ξεχασμένη παμπ στην άκρη της πόλης. Καθόταν στο μπαρ πίνοντας σκέτο ουίσκι με παρέα το μεσήλικα μπάρμαν με το τραχύ μούσι και πέντε-έξι άλλους θαμώνες, όλοι άνδρες. Πουθενά κόκκινο, πουθενά μπλε, πουθενά απαλή φωνή, πουθενά ζεστά στήθη.

Ποιος να το περίμενε, όταν θα γύριζε το κεφάλι του, ότι θα έβρισκε να στέκεται δίπλα του όλο το κόκκινο και το μπλε που έψαχνε. Ίσως μερικούς τόνους πιο ανοιχτό, όμως ήταν πολύ απελπισμένος για να αντισταθεί στο μειδίαμα της τύχης. Την πρόσεξε καλύτερα, παρότι τα αλκοολούχα μάτια του δυσκολεύονταν να εστιάσουν καλά. Άσπρη επιδερμίδα, καμπυλωτή σιλουέτα, μπεζ μακριά καμπαρντίνα, καλλίγραμμες γάμπες, μαύρες λουστρινένιες γόβες.

«Γεια σου, Λίλι»

Η όμορφη κοπέλα πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα.

«Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο καιρό μου πήρε να σε βρω!», αναφώνησε εκείνη και απίθωσε ανακουφισμένη το βάρος της στο σκαμπό δίπλα του.

Ακούμπησε μία μαύρη λουστρινένια τσάντα στο πάγκο και έβγαλε τα μαύρα δερμάτινα γάντια της και το κασμιρένιο Burberry κασκόλ της. Παρήγγειλε ένα ποτήρι κόκκινο κρασί και έλυσε δεξιοτεχνικά τον κόμπο του παλτού της. Από μέσα φορούσε ένα μαύρο στενό φόρεμα που τόνιζε το πλούσιο μπούστο της και τους έντονους γλουτούς της.

«Δεν ήξερα ότι με έψαχνες», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του αποτελειώνοντας το ποτό του και ζήτησε να του φέρουν ένα ακόμα.

«Όλοι σε ψάχνουν, Σκορπ. Έχουμε τρελαθεί από την αγωνία μας!», επισήμανε με ψόγο η νεαρή Πότερ.

«Και έστειλαν εσένα να με ξετρυπώσεις;», σάρκασε ο Μάλφοϋ χαμογελώντας στραβά.

«Όχι, ήρθα μόνη μου», απάντησε αφοπλιστικά εκείνη.

Ο Σκόρπιους παρατήρησε με την άκρη του ματιού του τις κινήσεις της. Στεκόταν με την πλάτη ολόρθη και τα πόδια σταυρωμένα προς το μέρος του. Ο μπάρμαν της έφερε το κολονάτο οινοπότηρο και το έπιασε χαριτωμένα με τα μικρά της δάχτυλα. Το ανασήκωσε στα χείλη της, που ήταν σαρκώδη και βαμμένα κόκκινα, και ήπιε μία αδιόρατη γουλιά.

«Πώς με βρήκες; Νόμιζα το λαγωνικό στην οικογένεια ήταν ο αδερφός σου», συνέχισε τον ειρωνικό του τόνο ο ξανθός μάγος.

«Δεν είσαι μόνο εσύ παιδί της νύχτας, Σκορπ. Έχω και εγώ τους συνδέσμους μου», σήκωσε δεικτικά το σαϊτεμένο φρύδι της.

Η φωνή της είχε ωριμάσει πολύ από τα χρόνια του σχολείου. Τώρα ήταν βαθιά και αισθησιακή και ανέδιδε σεξουαλικότητα. Τα πάντα πάνω της ανέδιδαν σεξουαλικότητα.

«Και τι ακριβώς θέλεις; Ασχολία να γεμίσεις τις άδειες νύχτες σου;», κάγχασε ο Σκόρπιους με σκώμμα.

«Δεν κατάλαβες, Μάλφοϋ», πήρε ένα αυτάρεσκο ύφος η Λίλι. «Είμαι εδώ για να γεμίσω τις δικές σου άδειες νύχτες»

* * *

_Όσα δε φέρνει ο χρόνος, τα φέρνει η ώρα_. Αυτό σκεφτόταν ο νεαρός μάγος καθισμένος στο γραφείο του στο Υπουργείο. Πόσα πράγματα είχαν αλλάξει μέσα σε λίγο καιρό. Είχε επιστρέψει στη δουλειά του, είχε επιστρέψει στο σπίτι του, είχε επιστρέψει στον παλιό αγαπημένο του εαυτό. Έμοιαζε λες και ο εφιάλτης των προηγούμενων δεκατριών μηνών δεν είχε συμβεί ποτέ.

Ακόμα και τώρα, έτσι όπως όρμησε στο δωμάτιο με τα κόκκινα μαλλιά της να χάσκουν ανεξέλεγκτα προς κάθε κατεύθυνση και τα μάτια της να λάμπουν από ένταση όπως όταν έχαιρε δικαίως τον τίτλο της πιο ικανής μάγισσας του Χόγκουαρτς, ο Σκόρπιους νόμιζε ότι δεν είχε περάσει ούτε μία ημέρα από τη συγκατοίκηση τους ως αριστούχοι.

«Μπορείς να μου πεις τι ακριβώς είναι αυτό!», σύριξε έξαλλη πετώντας του στα μούτρα ένα άσπρο ευμέγεθες τετράγωνο χαρτί.

Ο Σκόρπιους δε χρειάστηκε να το πιάσει στα χέρια του και να νιώσει το ακριβό υλικό, ούτε να διαβάσει την χρυσογραμμένη επιγραφή, για να καταλάβει τι εννοούσε. Σηκώθηκε με αργές κινήσεις από την καρέκλα του και εκμηδένισε την απόσταση που τους χώριζε μέσα από το γυάλινο παραπέτασμα του γραφείου του. Ήταν περασμένες πέντε και οι περισσότεροι συνάδελφοι του είχαν φύγει. Είχαν μείνει μόνο εκείνος και άλλοι δύο Χρυσούχοι στην άκρη της αίθουσας που μάλλον είχαν λουφάξει στις θέσεις του παρατηρώντας έκθαμβοι τη σκηνή που εξελισσόταν μπροστά τους και περιμένοντας με αγωνία τη συνέχεια.

«Καλησπέρα και σε εσένα, Ρόουζ», την χαιρέτισε ήρεμα εκείνος.

Η ψυχραιμία του φάνηκε να εντείνει και άλλο τα νεύρα της. Φυσιογνωμικά δεν ήταν πολύ διαφορετική από την τελευταία φορά που την είχε δει. Ίσως πιο αδύνατη και καταπονημένη. Δε φανταζόταν ότι όταν θα την ξανασυναντούσε θα ήταν υπό αυτούς τους όρους, αλλά είχε μάθει από την καλή και από την ανάποδη, πως η ζωή δεν έρχεται ποτέ έτσι όπως την περιμένεις.

«Δεν ήρθα για κοινωνική επίσκεψη! Ήρθα να μου εξηγήσεις τι κακόγουστο αστείο είναι αυτό!», σταύρωσε θυμωμένα τα χέρια της στο στέρνο της, απόλυτη απουσία ευδιαθεσίας στη στάση της.

Ο τέως σύντροφος της έτριψε νωχελικά τα δάχτυλα του στο πλέον φρεσκοξυρισμένο πηγούνι του. Τα ρούχα του ήταν καθαρά και περιποιημένα και το παρουσιαστικό του ανέδιδε φροντίδα και προσοχή, όπως όταν ήταν ευτυχισμένος μαζί της. Και παρότι κουραζόταν από τις υπερωρίες που υποχρεούταν να κάνει, για να αναπληρώσει το διάστημα που έλειπε από τη δουλειά, το πρόσωπο του φωτιζόταν από εσωτερική χαρά και γαλήνη.

«Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω, γιατί ο γάμος μου θα σου προκαλούσε θυμηδία», ανασήκωσε απορημένα τους ώμους του. «Δεν πρόκειται για αστείο. Την επόμενη Κυριακή νυμφεύομαι»

«Την ξαδέρφη μου!», φώναξε εκείνη τόσο δυνατά που η φωνή της πετάχτηκε σαν φλόγα από το στόμα της. «Από όλες τις γυναίκες την ξαδέρφη μου! Δεν έχουμε χωρίσει ούτε έξι μήνες και πας και νυμφεύεσαι την ξαδέρφη μου!», συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο κουνώντας απροσχημάτιστα τα χέρια της στον αέρα, χαρακτηριστικό της όταν αυτά που ένιωθε ήταν πολύ ογκώδη, για να τα εκφράσει μόνο με τα λόγια της.

«Οι ευκαιρίες είναι για να δράττονται, Ρόουζ», την κοίταξε σοβαρά στα μάτια. «Η Λίλι με αγαπάει χωρίς προϋποθέσεις. Μόνο για εμένα, για τίποτα άλλο», προσέθεσε λίγο περισσότερο έντονα.

«Σε αντίθεση με εμένα», αντέκρουσε ειρωνικά εκείνη. «Και επίσης όπως σε αντίθεση με εμένα, δεν είναι στέρφα», ακούστηκε σαν ξυράφι ο τόνος της.

Μπορεί μερικές ημέρες πριν η θλιβερή εικόνα της να τον είχε συγκινήσει, αλλά όχι πια. Της γύρισε την πλάτη και επέστρεψε όρθιος πίσω από το γραφείο του, το γυάλινο χώρισμα ξανά ανάμεσα τους.

«Αν και δε νομίζω πως σε ενδιαφέρει, με τη Λίλι αποφασίσαμε να μην κάνουμε παιδιά», ανέφερε αδιάφορα αναμοχλεύοντας κάποια χαρτιά μπροστά του.

Τον κάρφωσε έκπληκτη με ερωτηματικά μάτια.

«Εσύ λάτρευες τα παιδιά», ψέλλισε.

Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του διατηρώντας την ήρεμη έκφραση του.

«Όχι, Ρόουζ, εσύ λάτρευες τα παιδιά. Εγώ τα λάτρευα, επειδή ήθελα ό,τι ήθελες και εσύ. Αν εσύ ήθελες βόα για να ήσουν ευτυχισμένη, τότε θα σου είχα φέρει όλους τους βόες του Αμαζονίου. Εφόσον η Λίλι δε θέλει παιδιά, δεν έχω κανένα πρόβλημα με αυτό»

Έμεινε λίγα λεπτά σιωπηλή.

«Οπότε δε μένει παρά να σου ευχηθώ βίον ανθόσπαρτον», είπε χαμηλόφωνα, το κάτω χείλος της να τρέμει ελαφρώς. «Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, δε μπορώ να παραβρεθώ στο γάμο. Θα σας στείλω το δώρο μου ταχυδρομικώς», συμπλήρωσε και χαιρετώντας τον τυπικά έφυγε από το γραφείο του τόσο απροσδόκητα, όσο είχε φύγει και από τη ζωή του.

* * *

Ήταν παραμονή της τελετής και έβρεχε. Επέστρεψε στο σπίτι έχοντας μόλις πάρει το κουστούμι του από το ράφτη βρεγμένος ως το κόκκαλο. Άφησε την πλαστική σακούλα στον καναπέ, έβγαλε το παλτό του και τίναξε τα μαλλιά του. Στράφηκε να ανοίξει τα φώτα, ο συννεφιασμένος καιρός έκανε το απόγευμα να μοιάζει με βράδυ, όταν αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία της. Πρώτα μύρισε το άρωμα της και ύστερα είδε τη σκιά της, τα καλλίγραμμα πόδια της με ένα διαφανές σκουρόχρωμο καλσόν, το στενό της φόρεμα, τα μαύρα της ψηλοτάκουνα παπούτσια.

«Μην πας αύριο στο γάμο»

Έμεινε για λίγα λεπτά ακίνητος, προσέχοντας μόνο τις σταγόνες, όπως μαστιγώνονταν πάνω στην τζαμαρία του σαλονιού. Τα δέντρα στον κήπο λυσσομανούσαν από τον αμείλικτο αέρα. Έπαιξε τα μηλίγγια του αμήχανα και ύστερα άρχισε να την πλησιάζει με αργά βήματα, σαν να φοβόταν πως επρόκειτο για όραμα της φαντασίας του. Έπρεπε να φτάσει ακριβώς μπροστά της και να την κοιτάξει ευθεία στα μάτια, για να σιγουρευτεί. Στεκόταν όρθια με το ελάχιστο φως να πέφτει στην πλάτη της, κόκκινη φωτιά σε ένα γκρι υπόβαθρο.

«Πες μου έναν καλό λόγο να μην το κάνω», απαίτησε απερίφραστα με τα χέρια του άβολα τοποθετημένα μέσα στις τσέπες του υφασμάτινου, μαύρου του παντελονιού, το βλέμμα του όμως ανυποχώρητα καρφωμένο στο δικό της.

«Σε αγαπάω»

Πόσο καιρό είχε να ακούσει αυτές τις δύο μαγικές λέξεις από τα χείλη της. Κάποτε ήταν ικανός να σκοτώσει και να σκοτωθεί για αυτές τις πέντε μικρούλες συλλαβές.

«Δεν αρκεί», κούνησε απογοητευμένα το κεφάλι του. «Δεν αρκεί, Ρόουζ. Όχι, πια»

Τα μάτια της μεγάλωσαν τόσο που ήταν λες και κάλυψαν όλο το πρόσωπο της κάνοντας τα όλο θάλασσα, πουθενά στεριά.

«Δεν αμφέβαλα ποτέ για την αγάπη σου», συνέχισε εξηγώντας. «Αυτό που έχασα ήταν η πίστη σου. Η πίστη ότι μπορώ να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη»

Μόνο τότε κατρακύλησε η ματιά της στο πάτωμα. Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και έπλεξε τα χέρια της στο στέρνο της. Φάνηκε να συλλογίζεται πολύ προσεκτικά τι θα έβγαινε την επόμενη στιγμή από το στόμα της.

«Έκανα λάθος, Σκορπ», είπε μετά από αρκετή σιωπή, χωρίς ωστόσο να τον ξανακοιτάξει. «Νόμιζα ότι χωρίς το Βιμάλ, δεν υπήρχε πλέον λόγος να ζω. Κυρίως ότι ήταν αμαρτία να βρω λόγο να ζω. Τώρα όμως κατάλαβα», έφερε ξανά τις ματιές τους στο ίδιο ύψος. «Το ήξερα, αλλά το είχα ξεχάσει όταν δεν μπόρεσα να γίνω μητέρα. Πίστευα ότι για αυτό ήμουν προορισμένη και είχα πειστεί ότι κανείς δε θέλει έναν άσκοπο σύντροφο, ότι δεν _ήθελες_ έναν άσκοπο σύντροφο», πρόφερε ζωηρά τα λόγια της. «Μα τώρα ξέρω», ηρέμησε τον τόνο της. «Ξέρω ποιος είναι ο σκοπός μου και ποιος ο λόγος μου να ζω»

Περίμενε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα να καταλαγιάσει η αποκάλυψη των λεγομένων της. Έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά, μικραίνοντας την απόσταση μεταξύ τους, οι μύτες των παπουτσιών τους να αγγίζουν. Ο Σκόρπιους τράβηξε άθελα του τα χέρια από τις τσέπες του και τα ακροδάχτυλα του ηλεκτρίστηκαν από τα δικά της. Ασύνειδα μισάνοιξε το στόμα του μπερδεύοντας τις ανάσες τους. Τα βλέφαρα του βαριά, να έχουν υπνωτιστεί από τη ματιά της.

«Εσύ είσαι ο λόγος μου να ζω», άφησε τις λέξεις να κατρακυλήσουν μία τη μία μέσα του, σαν ζεστό μέλι με γάλα. «Εσύ και η αγάπη μου για εσένα», τον κοίταξε ως τα έγκατα της ψυχής του πλημμυρίζοντας τον όλο αλμύρα. «Δε θέλω να νυμφευτείς τη Λίλι», η παράκληση της ένας ψίθυρος. «Θέλω να νυμφευτείς εμένα», χαμηλόφωνη προσταγή. «Κάνε με νύμφη σου, Σκόρπιους. Κάνε με νύμφη σου και κάνε με πάλι ευτυχισμένη»

Πρώτα τον ένιωσε στη γλώσσα της. Πριν προλάβει να αποτελειώσει τη φράση της και να ξανακλείσει τα χείλη της, είχε εισβάλει μέσα στο στόμα της διεκδικώντας με βιάση το σάρκινο μυ. Δεν είχαν τίποτα το γλυκό και υπομονετικό οι κινήσεις του. Ήταν μία κραυγή κατάκτησης και κυριαρχίας, ο στρατιωτικός ξέφρενος πανηγυρισμός μίας άλωσης μετά από πολύμηνη πολιορκία. Κανένας αιχμάλωτος δε θα επιζούσε και κανένα φράγμα δε θα αντιστεκόταν στην οργιώδη ορμή των στρατευμάτων του.

Χούφτωσε με το ένα χέρι του τους γλουτούς της και με το άλλο ακινητοποίησε το λαιμό της βαθαίνοντας και άλλο το φιλί τους. Η Ρόουζ δεν αντέδρασε στο παραμικρό, παραδομένη στην αυτοβουλία του, γνωρίζοντας πως όλο το παιχνίδι ανήκε σε αυτόν και μόνο. Το μοναδικό που παρακαλούσε ήταν να βιάσει την ένωση τους, επειδή η ανάγκη της για εκείνον έκανε το στομάχι της να σφίγγεται από την ανατριχίλα.

Ήταν σαν να εισάκουσε τις σκέψεις της ή ίσως και τις δικές του, μιας και ο ερεθισμένος ανδρισμός του ήταν κιόλας προφανής ανάμεσα τους, και δίχως να καθυστερήσει σε περιττές θωπεύσεις και εφησυχάσεις, την οδήγησε πισοπατώντας στο μεγάλο ξύλινο τραπέζι μπροστά από την τζαμαρία. Την ανέβασε πάνω στη σκληρή επιφάνεια και χώθηκε μεταξύ των φιλόξενων ποδιών της.

Οι ρυθμοί τους φρενήρεις, όπως οι ανάσες τους, τα βογκητά τους, τα χέρια τους, τα φιλιά τους. Η ένωση τους μία κατασπάραξη γεμάτη δαγκώματα, γδαρσίματα, τσιμπήματα και μελανιές. Της ανασήκωσε πυρετωδώς το φόρεμα και τις έβγαλε βάρβαρα το μικροσκοπικό σλιπάκι, σκίζοντας το αραχνοΰφαντο μετάξι στην πορεία. Έλυσε στα τυφλά τη ζώνη του και κατέβασε το φερμουάρ και το μποξεράκι του. Και με μία κίνηση μπήκε μέσα της.

Η Ρόουζ άφησε να της ξεφύγει ένα ξεφωνητό ηδονής, επιβεβαιώνοντας με όλες τις της αισθήσεις ότι ήταν ζωντανή ξανά μετά από ένα χρόνο. Έσφιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του, μπλέκοντας τα χέρια της πίσω από το κεφάλι του. Την πήρε κτητικά πάνω στο μεγάλο ξύλινο τραπέζι του σαλονιού και τελείωσε μέσα της αγκομαχώντας και τραβώντας αδυσώπητα τα μαλλιά της.

Μετά την σήκωσε στην αγκαλιά του και την πήγε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Την απίθωσε τρυφερά στο κρεβάτι τους και την έγδυσε σκεπάζοντας κάθε σπιθαμή της με φιλιά. Ύστερα γδύθηκε και ο ίδιος και ξάπλωσε μαζί της. Της έκανε πολλές φορές έρωτα εκείνη τη νύχτα ξεγράφοντας με τον πιο απόλυτο τρόπο ό,τι απόσταση είχε δημιουργηθεί μεταξύ τους.

Η Ρόουζ δεν κοιμήθηκε παρά το ξημέρωμα. Μετά τον κορεσμό τους είχε απομείνει πολλές ώρες να τον χαζεύει δίπλα της. Τον όμορφο Έρωτα της που ξανάβρισκε όπως ο τυφλός το φως του. Κοιμόταν γαλήνιος, ήρεμος, ευδαιμονικός και η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα ορκίστηκε πως τίποτα, ούτε θάνατος, ούτε μητρότητα, ούτε συγγενείς, ούτε οικογένεια, ούτε οτιδήποτε άλλο, δε θα την έκαναν να τον ξαναφήσει από κοντά της.

* * *

Ξημέρωσε ένα γλυκό πρωινό. Η χθεσινή θεομηνία είχε ξεχαστεί και ο ήλιος έλαμπε απαλός σε μία σπάνια χειμωνιάτικη λιακάδα. Η Ρόουζ άνοιξε τα μάτια της απολαμβάνοντας τις χρυσές αχτίδες που έλουζαν το δωμάτιο μέσα από το μεγάλο παράθυρο. Ήταν άλλη μία απόδειξη ζωής που της έδωσε δύναμη και κουράγιο να αντιμετωπίσει αυτό που θα τους περίμενε σήμερα, όταν θα γνωστοποιούσαν την επανασύνδεση τους.

Ωστόσο, όταν ανασηκώθηκε με το σεντόνι τυλιγμένο πρόχειρα γύρω από το γυμνό κορμί της και τα μαλλιά της να την περιβάλλον ίδια πύρινη χαίτη, τον είδε να έχει φορέσει ήδη το κουστούμι του και να δένει τη γραβάτα του μπροστά από τον καθρέφτη της τουαλέτας.

«Σκορπ;», ρώτησε απορημένα, η φωνή της ακόμα βραχνή από τον ύπνο.

«Καλημέρα, αγάπη μου», της χαμογέλασε πλατιά μέσα από την αντανάκλαση του. «Κοιμήθηκες καλά;», ενδιαφέρθηκε χαρούμενα.

Η Ρόουζ σμίκρυνε τα μάτια της παραξενεμένα.

«Τι κάνεις;», αναρωτήθηκε έκπληκτη.

«Ετοιμάζομαι», απάντησε εκείνος λες και έλεγε το προφανές.

Η καρδιά της έχασε ένα σφυγμό.

«Θα πας στο γάμο;», υποτονθόρυσε και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα της, μην μπορώντας να συνεχίσει να παρατηρεί την ευδιαθεσία του.

«Θα _πάμε_ στο γάμο!», την διόρθωσε σε εύθυμο τόνο.

Πριν προλάβει η κοκκινομάλλα να προβάλει κάποια αντίρρηση ή περαιτέρω κατάπληξη, ο Σκόρπιους είχε γονατίσει στο κρεβάτι μπροστά της και είχε σηκώσει το πρόσωπο της με τα χέρια του πιάνοντας την από το πηγούνι.

«Μού ζήτησες να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη και αυτό ακριβώς σκοπεύω. Είπες ότι με εμπιστεύεσαι. Με εμπιστεύεσαι;», την κοίταξε κατάματα.

«Μα … », πήγε να αντικρούσει.

«Μα, μα, δεν έχει μα», την διέκοψε χαμογελαστά και της έδωσε ένα πεταχτό φιλί στα χείλη. «Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να με εμπιστευθείς και σου υπόσχομαι πως σήμερα θα είναι μία πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη ημέρα», προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει και επιστρέφοντας πάλι στον καθρέφτη, συνέχισε να δένει τη γραβάτα του. «Ετοιμάσου, όμως, σιγά-σιγά γιατί θα αργήσουμε», της επισήμανε προτρεπτικά. «Το φόρεμα σου είναι κρεμασμένο στο μπάνιο»

Τα φρύδια της Ρόουζ ορθώθηκαν μέχρι τα μαλλιά της.

«Το φόρεμα; Ποιο φόρεμα; Πώς ήξερες ότι θα πάω στο γάμο; Και πώς ήξερες ότι θα έρθω εδώ;»

«Η ελπίδα πεθαίνει πάντα τελευταία, Ρόζι», της έκλεισε ειρωνικά το μάτι αποτελειώνοντας τον κόμπο του.

* * *

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη στάθηκε μπροστά στο είδωλο της. Απέναντι της έβλεπε μία εικοσιτετράχρονη κοπέλα με φουντωτά κόκκινα μαλλιά και βαθιά μπλε μάτια που τονίζονταν από ελαφρύ μακιγιάζ. Τα χείλη της ήταν ροδακινί, λίγο πιο έντονα από το κουφετένιο ροζ του φορέματος της. Ήταν κομμένο σε ντραπέ μάξι σχέδιο, με μία αγκράφα με ασημένιο δέσιμο και στρας κάτω από το μπούστο και αντίστοιχου σχεδίου πόρπες στους ώμους που συγκρατούσαν τα μακριά πτυχωτά μανίκια.

«Πανέμορφή», της ψιθύρισε στο αυτί ο Σκόρπιους αγκαλιάζοντας την από τη μέση και ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι του στο λαιμό της που κοσμούταν ξανά από το μενταγιόν με τον πλατινένιο σκορπιό.

Η Ρόουζ ήξερε ότι της ετοίμαζε κάτι περίεργο, αλλά θέλοντας να του αποδείξει πόσο πολύ το εννοούσε ότι τον εμπιστευόταν άνευ όρων, δεν έκανε καμία περαιτέρω ερώτηση και είχε ετοιμαστεί όσο πιο γρήγορα και αψεγάδιαστα μπορούσε. Παρότι δε γνώριζε το λόγο, το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ικανοποιητικό.

«Σού είναι λίγο φαρδύ, ε;», παρατήρησε ο σύντροφος της πιάνοντας μέσα στα δάχτυλα του το περισσευούμενο ύφασμα. «Χμμ, φτιάχτηκε με τις παλιές σου αναλογίες», εξήγησε μονολογώντας. «Μου αδυνάτισες», την έψεξε τρυφερά κοιτώντας την πάλι μέσα από τον καθρέφτη.

Η Ρόουζ στράφηκε και τον χάιδεψε στο πρόσωπο.

«Μην τα συζητάμε αυτά τώρα»

Ο ξανθός μάγος χαμογέλασε.

«Έχεις δίκιο», συμφώνησε και την φίλησε ελαφρά στα χείλη. «Έτοιμη;», την ρώτησε με φωτεινά μάτια, σαν ένα μικρό παιδί που μόλις έχει φέρει εις πέρας το πιο σκανταλιάρικο κατόρθωμα του.

«Έτοιμη», απάντησε με δισταγμό η Ρόουζ και εναπόθεσε το χέρι της στο προτεταμένο δικό του, επιτρέποντας του να την τηλεμεταφέρει, όπου εκείνος επιθυμούσε.

Βρέθηκαν στο καθιστικό ενός σπιτιού που αν η Ρόουζ δεν είχε επισκεφτεί τόσες πολλές φορές στη ζωή της, μπορεί και να μην το αναγνώριζε. Παντού υπήρχαν ρούχα και φορέματα και κουτιά από παπούτσια και μπουκέτα από λουλούδια και ραβδιά και παπιγιόν σκορπισμένα δεξιά και αριστερά. Από παντού έρχονταν δυνατές φωνές, ανδρικές και γυναικείες, που έδιναν οδηγίες ή ζητούσαν συμβουλές. Ξαφνικά μία πολύ γνώριμη φυσιογνωμία με γκριζαρισμένα μαλλιά μπήκε στο δωμάτιο κρατώντας μία μεγάλη λαμπάδα.

«Ρόουζ!», αναφώνησε έκπληκτη και συγκινημένη.

Το όνομα δεν πρόλαβε να φύγει από τα χείλη της Μόλυ Γουίζλη της πρεσβύτερης και σιωπή απλώθηκε στη μέχρι πρότινος χάβρα. Και την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή όλες οι άφαντες φωνές εμφανίστηκαν μονομιάς στο μεγάλο σαλόνι συναγωνιζόμενες ποια θα ακουστεί πιο δυνατά. Παράλληλα χέρια την τραβούσαν δεξιά και αριστερά, στόματα προσπαθούσαν να την φιλήσουν, δάχτυλα να την χαϊδέψουν.

«Η Ρόουζ μας, η Ρόουζ μας ήρθε!»

«Η Ροζίτα μας! Αχ, Ρόουζ πού ήσουν όλον αυτόν τον καιρό!»

«Μη μας το ξανακάνεις αυτό, Ρόουζ! Σε αγαπάμε πάρα πολύ, πάρα πολύ!»

Αν ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήταν ταραγμένος και ο ίδιος από την επιστροφή της αγαπημένης του, ίσως να έβρισκε ελαφρά γελοία την όλη σκηνή. Μισοντυμένες μάγισσες και μάγοι να πασπατεύουν την καλή του με χίλιες-δυο προσφωνήσεις καλωσορίσματος. Είδε τον Άλμπους να εμφανίζεται στο δωμάτιο, αλλά αντί να πλησιάσει την ξαδέρφη του, κατευθύνθηκε προς τη γωνία στην οποία είχε υποχωρήσει ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ, για να μην τον ποδοπατήσουν.

«Ώστε κατάφερες να μας την φέρεις πίσω, ε;», χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένα.

«Ήμουν απλά όργανο στα χέρια της αδερφής σου», παραδέχθηκε ανταποδίδοντας το χαμόγελο ο Σκόρπιους.

Αναφερόμενος στην εν λόγω κοκκινομάλλα, την είδε να διαβαίνει και εκείνη το κατώφλι του σαλονιού, ντυμένη σε μία άσπρη ρόμπα. Αμέσως την πρόσεξε και η Ρόουζ και η καυτή ματιά που αντάλλαξαν οι δύο μάγισσες έκανε όλους τους υπόλοιπους παρευρισκόμενους να πισωπατήσουν αφήνοντας ένα διάδρομο ανοιχτό μεταξύ τους. Η Ρόουζ στάθηκε ευθυτενής μα κάπως διστακτική. Ήταν η Λίλι Πότερ εκείνη που διέσχισε την απόσταση και χώθηκε μεμιάς στην αγκαλιά της ξαδέρφης της. Έμειναν αγκαλιασμένες για πολλή ώρα και παντού έβλεπες δακρυσμένα μάγουλα και μάτια, κυρίως στα δύο όμορφα, νεανικά πρόσωπα.

«Ρόουζ, χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ που επέστρεψες», είπε η Λίλι κρυμμένη ακόμα στα χέρια της καλύτερης της φίλης.

Η Ρόουζ κατάπιε με δυσκολία και γύρισε το βλέμμα της στο Σκόρπιους σαν να ήθελε να πάρει δύναμη. Εκείνος δε χρειάστηκε να της πει κάτι περισσότερο από ένα άηχο _σε αγαπάω_. Η Ρόουζ έπιασε απαλά, αλλά σταθερά τους ώμους της Λίλι και την ανάγκασε να την κοιτάξει. Τα μάτια της ήταν το πιο φωτεινό γαλάζιο.

«Λίλι, πρέπει να σου πω κάτι», ξεκίνησε να λέει.

Η μελλόνυμφη την έκοψε απότομα πριν συνεχίσει.

«Γιατί δεν έρχεσαι να δεις το νυφικό μου; Είσαι η μόνη που δεν το έχει δει ακόμα. Και ο γαμπρός φυσικά», χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε προς το μέρος του ξανθού μάγου στη γωνία.

Προτού προλάβει η ξαδέρφη της να αντιδράσει, την είχε πάρει από το χέρι και την είχε σύρει στη σοφίτα του μεγάρου Γκρίμωλντ των Πότερ, όπου βρισκόταν το παιδικό της δωμάτιο, το οποίο σήμερα θα εγκατέλειπε για να ξεκινήσει μία καινούργια ζωή. Την οποία ζωή η Ρόουζ είχε καταστρέψει χθες το βράδυ. Ένιωθε βαθιά θλίψη για την τροπή των πραγμάτων, αλλά είχε σκεφτεί πολύ πριν δράσει και είχε αποφασίσει πως τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να μπει ανάμεσα σε εκείνη και στην αγάπη της για το Σκόρπιους. Τον είχε κερδίσει ακόμα και από το θάνατο.

Η Λίλι την τράβηξε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της και πιάνοντας το ραβδί της μέσα από την τσέπη της ρόμπας της κλείδωσε την πόρτα και εκτέλεσε ένα ηχομονωτικό ξόρκι. Ύστερα την οδήγησε στο κρεβάτι της και την έβαλε να κάτσει απέναντι της. Και εδώ επικρατούσε ο ίδιος χαμός με το υπόλοιπο σπίτι, παντού κουτιά, βαφτικά και άσπρα τούλια.

«Σου πάει τέλεια το φόρεμα, ε;», ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που παρατήρησε η κοκκινομάλλα. «Το διάλεξα έχοντας στο νου μου εσένα. Ήθελα να ταιριάζει κυρίως στην πρώτη μου παράνυφη», χαμογέλασε εξετάζοντας τις πτυχές του μεταξωτού υφάσματος. «Και τα παπούτσια, για να δω;», σήκωσε ελαφρά το φουστάνι. «Υπέροχα. Ακριβώς το νούμερο σου!»

Η Ρόουζ δε μίλησε. Η χαρά και η ευδιαθεσία της Λίλι και η περιποιητικότητα της την έκαναν να αισθάνεται ακόμα πιο άσχημα. Η Λίλι δεν περίμενε κάποια αντίδραση από την ξαδέρφη της. Πετάχτηκε όρθια και έφερε το δικό της άσπρο νυφικό. Ήταν πολύ όμορφο, με δαντέλα στο μπούστο και τα μανίκια και κόψιμο σε σχήμα χαμόγελου. Η Ρόουζ ήταν βέβαιη πως θα της πήγαινε ιδανικά. Η ιδέα ότι δε θα το φορούσε ποτέ, την έκανε να χάσει τον έλεγχο.

«Ειδική παραγγελία από το Παρίσι. Η θεία Φλερ τα κανόνισε όλα. Έμεινε ένα μήνα στη Γαλλία για να το έχουν έτοιμο στην ώρα του και όπως ακριβώς το θέλαμε. Η Ντομινίκ είπε ότι δεν έχει δει πιο όμορφο φόρεμα. Μα, Ρόουζ! Μην κλαις! Δεν πειράζει που δεν ήσουν μαζί να με βοηθήσεις να διαλέξω. Το θέμα είναι ότι είσαι σήμερα εδώ!», άφησε το νυφικό σε μία πολυθρόνα και έκατσε ξανά δίπλα από την ξαδέρφη της προσπαθώντας να την παρηγορήσει.

«Λίλι, δεν κλαίω για αυτό», είπε ανάμεσα σε αναφιλητά η Ρόουζ. «Κλαίω, επειδή η δική μου ευτυχία έρχεται σε βάρος της δικής σου»

Η Λίλι την κοίταξε με μισόκλειστα απορημένα μάτια.

«Δε σου εξήγησε;», ρώτησε εν τέλει.

Η Ρόουζ ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι της συγκρατώντας τα δάκρια της, για να καταλάβει τι εννοούσε η ξαδέρφη της.

«Ποιος να μου εξηγήσει και τι;», ακούστηκε μπουκωμένη η φωνή της.

Το όμορφο πρόσωπο της Λίλι Πότερ στολίστηκε από ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο.

«Δε σου είπε! Για αυτό είσαι σαν τη μεγάλη Παρασκευή!»

Σηκώθηκε ξανά από το κρεβάτι, πριν διευκρινίσει περαιτέρω. Πήγε στην τουαλέτα της που στεκόταν ένα κουτί με μερικούς χάρτινους φακέλους. Πήρε έναν και επέστρεψε στη θέση της στο κρεβάτι. Ήταν ο ίδιος φάκελος που είχε προκαλέσει αβάσταχτο πόνο στη Ρόουζ την πρώτη φορά που τον είχε ανοίξει. Και τώρα της προκαλούσε πόνο, αλλά πιο μετριασμένο, πιο υποφερτό.

Η Λίλι έβγαλε μέσα από το φάκελο τη γνωστή χρυσογραμμένη πρόσκληση. Η Ρόουζ την είχε διαβάσει τόσες φορές που την είχε μάθει απέξω. Κυρίως τα κεντρικά μεγάλα γράμματα. Σκόρπιους Υπερίωνας Μάλφοϋ, Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ. Γάμος. Η Λίλι έπιασε ξανά το ραβδί της και ακουμπώντας το πάνω στο ιβουάρ χαρτί πρόφερε μερικά λόγια. Κάπου το είχε ξανακούσει αυτό το ξόρκι η Ρόουζ, αλλά δεν ήταν σίγουρη.

«Διάβασε το», πρότεινε την πρόσκληση η Λίλι.

Η Ρόουζ δίστασε.

«Διάβασε το», είπε ξανά προτρεπτικά η κοπέλα.

Η Ρόουζ έπιασε δειλά στα χέρια της το εκλεπτυσμένο χαρτόνι και κατέβασε το βλέμμα της στα ίδια χρυσά γράμματα. Σύντομα ωστόσο διαπίστωσε πως δεν ήταν ίδια τα χρυσά γράμματα. Ήταν περίπου τα ίδια. Το όνομα της νύφης ήταν το ίδιο, το όνομα της τοποθεσίας, η ημερομηνία, όλα, εκτός από το όνομα του γαμπρού και της οικογένειας του. Τα μάτια της ανοιγόκλεισαν μερικές φορές, για να μπορέσει να συλλάβει ο εγκέφαλος της το μήνυμα.

«Το Ζαμπίνι! Παντρεύεσαι το Ζαμπίνι!», κατάφερε να αρθρώσει τελικά.

Η Λίλι την κοίταξε με ένα αστραποβολούν χαμόγελο και κούνησε ζωηρά καταφατικά το κεφάλι της.

«Μα πώς; Πώς … », αδυνατούσε η Ρόουζ να εκφράσει την απορία της.

«Θυμάσαι το γράμμα που μου έστειλες πριν κανένα μήνα;», άρχισε να εξηγεί η ξαδέρφη της. «Το μοναδικό γράμμα που είχες στείλει καθόλη τη διάρκεια της εξαφάνισης σου. Από εκείνο το γράμμα ήξερα τι έπρεπε να κάνω. Ήταν μόνο μερικές σειρές. _Είμαι καλά. Μην με ψάξετε. Κρατήστε την κουκουβάγια που σας έστειλα. Σε περίπτωση ανάγκης θα ξέρει να με βρει. Η σκέψη μου είναι πάντα μαζί σας. Δεν έφυγε ποτέ από εκεί._ Ήξερα ότι το _εκεί _ήταν ο Σκόρπιους. Ήξερα ότι δεν μπορούσε να είναι αλλιώς. Απλά έπρεπε να σε κάνω να το καταλάβεις και εσύ, ότι δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που μπορεί να μπει ανάμεσα σας. Και τι καλύτερο από την κλασική, αλάνθαστη συνταγή της ζήλειας», της έκλεισε παιχνιδιάρικα το μάτι.

Η Ρόουζ την κοίταζε λες και δε μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι είναι αληθινή, λες και επρόκειτο για ξωτικό από παραμύθι.

«Δηλαδή το προσκλητήριο;»

«Ήταν ψεύτικο, ναι», κούνησε ξανά καταφατικά το κεφάλι της η Λίλι. «Είχα μαγέψει το όνομα του Φραντσέσκο, ώστε να σου εμφανίζεται πάντα ως το όνομα του Σκόρπιους, όπου και αν το έβλεπες γραμμένο. Πολύ δύσκολο ξόρκι! Ευτυχώς που έχω αδερφό Χρυσούχο!», γέλασε η νεαρή Πότερ.

«Ήταν και ο Άλμπους στο κόλπο;», φάνηκε να βρίσκει σιγά-σιγά την επαφή της με την πραγματικότητα η κοκκινομάλλα.

«Όλοι ήταν στο κόλπο. Έπρεπε να μην ξεφύγει σε κανέναν τίποτα»

Η Ρόουζ συμφώνησε μηχανικά με ένα νεύμα, όμως η σκέψη της έτρεχε αλλού.

«Και ο Σκόρπιους; Πώς το δέχτηκε;»

«Δεν μού ήταν δύσκολο να τον πείσω. Το δύσκολο ήταν να τον βρω. Αφότου έφυγες, είχε γίνει πολύ χάλια και είχε απομακρυνθεί από όλους μας. Όπως προείπα όμως, ευτυχώς έχω αδερφό Χρυσούχο. Έχουν κάτι συσκευές εντοπισμού, Παναγία μου! Μην τα βάλεις ποτέ με το κράτος! Βέβαια, μιλάω στην κόρη του Ρον και της Ερμιόνης Γουίζλη, αλλά τέλος πάντων»

Η Ρόουζ έριξε μία ανυπόμονη ματιά στην ξαδέρφη της που είχε χάσει τον ειρμό των σκέψεων της.

«Ναι, ναι, τι έλεγα;», επανήλθε γρήγορα. «Α, ναι, ο Σκόρπιους. Τον βρήκα λοιπόν και του έδειξα το γράμμα. Του εξήγησα το σχέδιο μου και δέχτηκε αμέσως. Ο άνθρωπος ήταν έτοιμος για τα πάντα, αρκεί να σε είχε πάλι πίσω. Του είπα, ότι για να γίνει πειστικός, έπρεπε να επανέλθει στην παλιά του κατάσταση, ξέρεις πλυμένος και σιδερωμένος. Έπρεπε να ήταν τζιτζί την ημέρα της παράστασης, που θα πήγαινες να τον έβρισκες δηλαδή. Αν δεν τον πίστευες, αν δεν πίστευες πραγματικά ότι τον έχανες, δε θα πετύχαινε το πλάνο. Ευτυχώς μπήκε τέλεια στο πετσί του ρόλου»

Η Ρόουζ γέλασε με σκώμμα.

«Ήταν τόσο εξοργιστικός εκείνο το απόγευμα! Λες και δεν είχα καμία σημασία για εκείνον»

«Ε, για να λέμε και του στραβού το δίκιο, σού άξιζε!»

Η ξαδέρφη της άνοιξε ορθάνοιχτα τα μάτια της.

«Ναι, ναι, μη με κοιτάς έτσι! Σού άξιζε! Εντάξει, ξέρω, έχασες το Βιμάλ και δεν μπορείς να ξανακάνεις παιδί και ήσουν ράκος, αλλά του φερόσουν σαν σκουπίδι! Και όλα τα υπέμενε ο καημένος. Ήτανε μοναχοπαίδι, ήτανε μοναχογιός και είχε γίνει ψυχοπαίδι, είχε γίνει παραγιός! Και λίγα σου έκανε! Και δεν τα έκανε καν από κακία ή εκδίκηση, αλλά με στόχο να σε ξανακερδίσει. Μετά τη συνάντηση σας είχε έρθει στο σπίτι και ήταν μες στην αγωνία. _Και δε θα πετύχει, Λίλι, και δε θα πετύχει Λίλι!_ Με είχε πρήξει! Αλλά εγώ ήμουν σίγουρη! Μέχρι και χθες που δεν είχες εμφανιστεί ακόμα, ήμουν σίγουρη!»

Τα χείλη της Ρόουζ συσπάστηκαν σε ένα μειδίαμα παραδοχής.

«Τόσο προβλέψιμη είμαι, λοιπόν;»

«Για μια γυναίκα που αγαπάει, ναι. Ήξερα τι θα έκανες, επειδή θα έκανα ακριβώς το ίδιο αν οποιοσδήποτε απειλούσε να πάρει το Φραντσέσκο από κοντά μου. Δε θα υπολόγιζα ούτε αδερφή, ούτε κόρη, ούτε μάνα. Δεν αμφιβάλλω πόσο σε πόνεσε ο χαμός του γιου σου, αλλά ο έρωτας, περισσότερο από το χρόνο, είναι το καλύτερο φάρμακο»

Χάιδεψε απαλά τα χέρια της Ρόουζ.

«Ναι, είναι», συμφώνησε η νεαρή Γουίζλη με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι. «Και ο φόβος του χαμού του ακόμα μεγαλύτερο»

«Αλλά τώρα, γιατρεύτηκες, έτσι;», προσπάθησε να κερδίσει το βλέμμα της ξαδέρφη της η Λίλι.

Η Ρόουζ την κάρφωσε με τα μπλε βαθιά της μάτια.

«Πέρα από κάθε προσδοκία», απάντησε γελώντας. «Και όλα αυτά τα οφείλω σε εσένα. Δεν ξέρω πώς να σε ευχαριστήσω!», την κοίταξε γεμάτη αγάπη.

«Δε χρειάζονται ευχαριστίες!», της χτύπησε θωπευτικά την παλάμη. «Έλα τώρα να σου φτιάξω το μακιγιάζ που χάλασε από τα κλάματα», άλλαξε θέμα και σηκώθηκε να φέρει τα καλλυντικά της. «Νόμιζα ο Σκόρπιους στο είχε πει. Δεν το είχα καταλάβει», φώναξε πάνω από τον ώμο της χαρχαλεύοντας μπουκαλάκια και κουτάκια πάνω στην τουαλέτα της.

«Όχι, δε μου είπε τίποτα. Μού είπε μόνο να τον εμπιστευτώ και είχαμε ανάγκη και οι δύο να το κάνω χωρίς ερωτήσεις. Μού υποσχέθηκε πως αν τον εμπιστευτώ θα είναι μία πολύ ευτυχισμένη ημέρα, αλλά όσο και αν δεν εναντιώθηκα, δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ ότι θα έρχονταν έτσι τα πράγματα», εξήγησε συνεχίζοντας να γελάει η Ρόουζ. «Παντρεύεσαι το Ζαμπίνι! Ουάου! Πότε έγινε αυτό!», ακούστηκε κελαριστό το γέλιο της μέσα στο δωμάτιο.

Η Λίλι επέστρεψε στο κρεβάτι με την αγκαλιά της γεμάτη προϊόντα ομορφιάς που τα απίθωσε στο στρώμα ανάμεσα σε εκείνη και τη Ρόουζ. Πήρε πρώτα το ραβδί της και με μία κίνηση όλο το κατεστραμμένο μακιγιάζ της ξαδέρφης της είχε εξαφανιστεί.

«Ήρθαμε πολύ κοντά από το περιστατικό με το Βιμάλ και μετά», εξήγησε η νεαρή Πότερ ανοίγοντας ένα μπουκαλάκι με μέικ απ.

Ανασήκωσε το βλέμμα της στην παράνυμφο της περιμένοντας να δει κάποια αναταραχή ή σκιά στενοχώριας, αλλά δεν αντίκρισε τίποτα. Ικανοποιημένη, έβαλε λίγη ποσότητα από το ανοιχτόχρωμο πηχτό υγρό στα χέρια της και άρχισε να το απλώνει στην ήδη αψεγάδιαστη επιδερμίδα της Ρόουζ.

«Μετά από εκεί το ένα έφερε το άλλο και … »

Η πρόταση της έμεινε στη μέση, καθότι εκείνη τη στιγμή χτύπησε η πόρτα της κρεβατοκάμαρας.

«Και πολύ μας άφησαν ήσυχες», ψιθύρισε πειρακτικά η Λίλι και πιάνοντας το ραβδί της με τα τρία μόνο δάχτυλα που δεν είχαν γεμίσει μέικ απ έβγαλε τα ξόρκια.

Αμέσως ξεχύθηκαν στο δωμάτιο οι υπόλοιπες ξαδέρφες Γουίζλη. Επανήλθε ο πανικός των προετοιμασιών με μεγαλύτερη φούρια από εκείνη που είχε υποδεχτεί την κοκκινομάλλα στο σαλόνι και η Ρόουζ δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι άλλο από το να απολαύσει την τρέλα της οικογένεια της. Την τρέλα που μετά τη ζεστασιά του κορμιού του, της είχε λείψει περισσότερο από όλα στην αυτοεπιλεγούμενη εξορία της.

* * *

**_Εντάξει, παραδεχτείτε το! Το φάγατε λίγο πως η Λίλι θα παντρευόταν το Σκόρπιους, έτσι δεν είναι; Όμως, να που τα παιδιά μας είναι πάλι μαζί και αγαπημένοι! Πώς την είδατε την επανασύνδεση τους; Το γάμο της Λίλι με το Ζαμπίνι; Αυτό και αν ήταν έκπληξη! Τι άλλο λέτε να επιφυλάσσει η μοίρα; Περιμένω τις εντυπώσεις σας!_**

**_Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και ιδιαίτερα τις maroulita και SilGold! Τα σχόλια σας με ενθαρρύνουν απίστευτα!_**

_**Καλό τριήμερο σε όλους!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	17. Κεφάλαιο 17

_**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ.**_

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 17: ΚΑΙ ΕΣΟΝΤΑΙ ΟΙ ΔΥΟ ΕΙΣ ΣΑΡΚΑΝ ΜΙΑΝ**

Η Κυριακή 21 Ιουνίου ήταν μία όμορφη ηλιόλουστη ημέρα. Πλησίαζε το μεσημέρι και σε ένα χρυσό λιβάδι από σιτηρά στην Ιταλική επαρχεία της Τοσκάνης είχε συγκεντρωθεί ένα συμπίλημα κόκκινων κεφαλιών με μερικές νότες μαύρων και ξανθών που έσπαγαν τη μονοτονία. Ήταν παραταγμένα σε σειρές μπροστά από μία αυτοσχέδια τράπεζα από λευκό μάρμαρο. Πίσω από την τράπεζα στεκόταν ένας ηλικιωμένος άνδρας. Φορούσε άσπρα άμφια και ήταν ξυπόλητος, ενώ τα μακριά του μαλλιά και μούσια ανέμιζαν ελεύθερα στο απαλό αεράκι.

Όρθιος ακριβώς δίπλα από την τράπεζα βρισκόταν ένας όμορφος νεαρός με κρεμ κουστούμι που έλαμπε πιο πολύ από τον τοσκανικό ήλιο. Φαινόταν νευρικός και έφτιαχνε συνεχώς τα ρούχα του, αλλά το χαμόγελο δεν έλεγε να φύγει ούτε στιγμή από τα χείλη του. Ένας εξίσου όμορφος νεαρός καθόταν σιμά του κοιτώντας ευχαριστημένα γύρω του, κυρίως προς το παγανιστικό μοναστήρι στα δεξιά του. Ήταν ένας μαγικός χώρος αφιερωμένος στη λατρεία των μυστικών τεχνών εδώ και πολλούς αιώνες, όταν χρησιμοποιούνταν ήδη από προχριστιανικούς δρυΐδες. Τα τελευταία χρόνια είχε μετατραπεί σε ησυχαστήριο για ασκητές μάγους.

Οι πόρτες του μοναστηριού άνοιξαν και όλοι οι καλεσμένοι στράφηκαν προς την εξερχόμενη πομπή. Πρώτος πήγαινε ένας ασπροφορεμένος και ξυπόλυτος καλόγερος που έπαιζε ένα φυσητό όργανο που έμοιαζε στην όψη και στον ήχο με τη σκωτσέζικη μπαλαλάικα. Πίσω του ακολουθούσαν νεαρές κοπέλες επίσης ντυμένες στα λευκά που πετούσαν ροζ ροδοπέταλα και άσπρα κρίνα στους παρευρισκομένους. Στο τέλος της σειράς, λίγα μέτρα ξέχωρα από τους υπόλοιπους, βάδιζε μία απόκοσμη, ξωτική ομορφιά· μία ενσαρκωμένη Νύμφη.

Τα μαλλιά της είχαν το χρώμα της φωτιάς. Το πρόσωπο της ήταν αψεγάδιαστο με κατακόκκινα σαν ματωμένα χείλη. Το κορμί της, ψηλό και ευθυτενές, φαινόταν σαν να μην άγγιζε το έδαφος έτσι όπως προχωρούσε με το χρυσοκέντητο κρεμ φόρεμα που έπεφτε ολόισιο πάνω της χαϊδεύοντας το χώμα. Τα μάτια της, μπλε θάλασσες, είχαν καρφωθεί στο νέο μπροστά από την τράπεζα. Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ παρατηρούσε τη νύφη του να πλησιάζει το σημείο της ένωσης τους και ήταν σαν ο χρόνος και ο κόσμος να είχαν εξαφανιστεί. Το μόνο υπάρχον μέσα του ο έρωτας του για εκείνη. Ένας έρωτας που δεν είχε καταφέρει να σβήσει ούτε ο θάνατος ούτε ο χωρισμός.

Την κοιτούσε να διαγράφει βήμα τω βήμα την απόσταση μεταξύ τους και ήταν λες και έβλεπε ξανά το εντεκάχρονο κοριτσάκι που είχε γνωρίσει στην πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα στο σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος. Όλοι μιλούσαν για αυτήν, για αυτήν και τον περίφημο ξάδερφο της. Τα παιδιά των διάσημων ηρώων του πολέμου. Ο ίδιος ήταν ο γιος του νεκροφάγου, αδύνατον να την προσεγγίσει. Την παρακολουθούσε από μακριά να ανεβαίνει στο τρένο με τα κατακόκκινα φουντωτά μαλλιά της και να συνοδεύεται πάντα από την πολυπληθή οικογένεια της.

Ύστερα την είχε δει στην τελετή κατάταξης να ορίζεται αναμενόμενα ως το νέο μέλος του οίκου των Γκρίφιντορ μαζί με τον Πότερ, ενώ εκείνος προσχώρησε στους Σλίδεριν μαζί με το μοναδικό του φίλο σε όλο το σχολείο, το Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι. Μετά από εκεί όλα μπήκαν σε ένα επαναλαμβανόμενο μοτίβο. Αυτός αγωνιζόταν να υπερασπιστεί το όνομα του και την οικογένεια του με κακίες και διαβολές και η Ρόουζ προσπαθούσε να ανταπεξέλθει στην κληρονομιά της με πειθαρχία και αυτοσυγκράτηση. Έπρεπε να περάσουν πολλά χρόνια για να συνειδητοποιήσουν και οι δύο, πως ήταν πολύ καλύτεροι από αυτό που είχε προσχεδιάσει η μοίρα για αυτούς.

Μέχρι το έβδομο έτος δε συναπαντήθηκαν παρά ελάχιστα οι δρόμοι τους. Είχαν λίγες κοινές ώρες και πάντα περιστοιχιζόταν από τον Άλμπους και όλα τα υπόλοιπα ξαδέρφια της, που την φυλούσαν σαν κέρβεροι· αδιανόητο να την πλησιάσεις. Όχι, ότι δεν είχε την ικανότητα να προστατευθεί μόνη της. Δύο-τρεις φορές στην αρχή που κάποιοι συμφοιτητές του αποπειράθηκαν να την πειράξουν, το πλήρωσαν ακριβά με ξόρκια που δεν κατάλαβαν από πού τους ήρθαν. Από τότε κανείς δεν τολμούσε να την αψηφήσει. Έγινε ένας ζωντανός μύθος του σχολείου, πάντα να την εκτιμούν και να την σέβονται, αλλά ποτέ να μην την αγαπούν.

Και ο ίδιος έπρεπε να φτάσει στον τελευταίο χρόνο και να την ζήσει χωρίς την ακαμψία της εικόνας της, για να την ερωτευτεί και να την λατρέψει όσο δε γνώριζε ότι του επιτρεπόταν. Μαζί της έμαθε την ευτυχία και την ευδαιμονία και την κατανόηση και την υποχώρηση και τα νεύρα και το θυμό και τον πόνο. Μαζί της έμαθε ότι ήταν ζωντανός και ήταν αυτή η υποχρέωση προς το πρόσωπο της που στη δύσκολη στιγμή τον κράτησε να μην παραδοθεί στο χάος, που του έδωσε τη δύναμη να παλέψει για τον έρωτα τους. Είχαν βγει νικητές. Και σήμερα, αυτό το ζεστό μεσημέρι του Ιουνίου, θα ενώνονταν παρουσία ορατών και αόρατων δυνάμεων. Λίγο πριν η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα φτάσει κοντά του, ο ξάδερφος της έσκυψε και του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί.

«Έτοιμος;»

«Ως σημείο τρέλας», απάντησε χωρίς δισταγμό εκείνος μην παίρνοντας τα μάτια του από πάνω της.

Η Ρόουζ σταμάτησε μπροστά στον ξανθό αγαπημένο της και έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα της με τα ανυπόμονα δικά του. Απόλυτη ησυχία απλώθηκε παντού· έμοιαζε να έχει σταματήσει μέχρι και το βούισμα των εντόμων και το τιτίβισμα των πουλιών. Η φωνή του ειδωλολάτρη ηγούμενου ακουγόταν απόκοσμη, καθώς πρόφερε τα μαγικά δεσμά του γάμου. Όλη την ώρα οι δύο νέοι ήταν στραμμένοι αντικριστά χαμένοι ο ένας στο βλέμμα του άλλου μη δίνοντας σημασία σε οτιδήποτε άλλο. Ακόμα και όταν αντάλλαξαν τις βέρες δεν ξεκόλλησαν οι ματιές τους, λες και τα χέρια τους ήξεραν από μόνα τους το δρόμο. Βγήκαν από αυτή την λησμονική έκσταση μόνο όταν το μυστήριο είχε τελειώσει. Δύο στόματα συναντήθηκαν ταυτόχρονα σε μία σάρκινη σφράγιση της παντοτινής πνευματικής τους.

Το νεόνυμφο ζευγάρι έμεινε σφιχταγκαλιασμένο με πελώρια χαμόγελα στα χείλη καθόλη τη διάρκεια της μεταγαμιαίας γιορτής. Μετά την τελετή τα καθίσματα και η τράπεζα αντικαταστάθηκαν από μικρές στρογγυλές ροτόντες διασκορπισμένες γύρω από ένα μεγάλο άπλωμα, όπου μία ευάριθμη μπάντα έπαιζε χαρούμενα τραγούδια. Οι καλεσμένοι διασκέδαζαν με άφθονο φαγητό και κρασί και χόρευαν εύθυμα στους ευφρόσυνους σκοπούς.

Ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι έκλεισε τρυφερά στα χέρια του την εδώ και περίπου έξι μήνες γυναίκα του. Ήταν πολύ όμορφη σήμερα. Ήταν πάντα όμορφη, όμως αυτήν την ημέρα έμοιαζε κυριολεκτικά να λάμπει. Όχι, ότι της έδινε άδικο. Είχε συμβάλει στα μέγιστα στην τωρινή ευτυχία των φίλων τους. Αυτή μόνη είχε επιμείνει, όταν όλοι οι υπόλοιποι είχαν χάσει κάθε ελπίδα.

Σε παρόμοια πελάγη ευτυχίας έπλεε και ο Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη. Δεν περίμενε να το πει ποτέ αυτό, ωστόσο ένιωθε τυχερός που η κόρη του είχε βρει αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Ο Σκόρπιους την αγαπούσε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία και ο μεσήλικας Χρυσούχος ήταν βέβαιος ότι ήξερε τον τρόπο να την έχει συνεχώς ευτυχισμένη.

Η γυναίκα του αντιθέτως κατείχε αυτή τη γνώση από καιρό. Ήταν ωστόσο ανακούφιση να βλέπει τη Ρόουζ να χαμογελά ξανά και να το εννοεί. Η περιπέτεια του ζευγαριού τον προηγούμενο χρόνο είχε σημαδέψει την Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη όσο τίποτα άλλο στη ζωή της. Ένιωθε ανίκανη να αντιμετωπίσει τον πόνο της κόρης της και αυτό μεταφραζόταν σε αργό θάνατο. Όλα τα χρωστούσε στο Σκόρπιους και στην αδιαφιλονίκητη ικανότητα του να αγαπάει σε βάθος τη λατρεμένη της.

Ίδιες σκέψεις διέτρεχαν το μυαλό της Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ. Είχε συμπαθήσει την αγαπημένη του γιού της από την αρχή και την είχε δεχτεί με περίσσια προθυμία για νύφη, καθότι ο έρωτας της για εκείνον ήταν υπεράνω από προφανής. Αλλά πλέον αυτό που έτρεφε για τη Ρόουζ δεν μπορούσε να λογίζεται για απλή συμπάθεια. Από όταν θυσίασε ό,τι πολυτιμότερο είχε, και η Αστόρια ως γυναίκα και ως μητέρα γνώριζε καλά τι σήμαινε αυτή η θυσία, για να σώσει το Σκόρπιους, λάτρεψε την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα σαν θεό. Για αυτό και κατά τη διάρκεια του χωρισμού τους ποτέ δεν προέτρεψε το γιο της να την ξεχάσει. Αντίθετα σε κάθε ευκαιρία προσπαθούσε να του δώσει κουράγιο και υπομονή. Ήταν πεπεισμένη ότι η νεαρή Γουίζλη άξιζε και τα δύο. Και σήμερα δικαιωνόταν.

Από την πλευρά του ο σύζυγος της αποδεικνυόταν λάθος σε κάθε βήμα αυτής της σχέσης. Μπορεί ποτέ να μην είχε εκφραστεί διαφορετικά, όμως βαθιά μέσα του διατηρούσε πάντα αμφιβολίες. Στην αρχή πίστευε πως η όλη κατάσταση ήταν ένα καπρίτσιο της χαϊδεμένης κόρης του Γουίζλη, μία επαναστατική έξαρση να πάει κόντρα στο βαρύγδουπο όνομα της και να τρίψει στη μούρη των ηρώων του πολέμου την πολύτιμη φήμη τους. Σύντομα είχε διαψευστεί.

Μετά συμβιβάστηκε στο ότι ήταν μία σχέση όπως όλες οι άλλες· δύο άνθρωποι ερωτεύονται, νομίζουν θα αγαπιούνται αιώνια παρασυρμένοι από το νεαρό της ηλικίας τους και αποφασίζουν να κάνουν οικογένεια. Όχι, ότι δεν είχε δεχθεί με πλείστη χαρά την εγκυμοσύνη της Ρόουζ. Ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο να γίνει παππούς, απλά πίστευε ότι τίποτα δεν κρατάει για πολύ, πόσω μάλλον για πάντα. Δεν το ευχόταν, είχε ήδη συνηθίσει και ίσως συμπαθήσει τη νύφη του, αλλά δε θα τον εξέπληττε, αν μετά από μερικά χρόνια ο γιος του τους ανακοίνωνε ότι έπαιρνε διαζύγιο.

Τότε όμως ήρθε η καταστροφή και όλα έγιναν τα ίσια ανάποδα. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε χάσει τη ζωή του και την είχε ξανακερδίσει εις βάρος του παιδιού του και της γυναίκας του. Ο Ντράκο δε διέθετε αυτό το βάθος ανθρώπου που θα τον καθιστούσε ικανό να συλλάβει το νόημα της πράξης της Ρόουζ. Για αυτό εκείνη τη νύχτα που είδε το γιο του να πεθαίνει και να ανασταίνεται υποτάχθηκε στην πίστη του για εκείνη πέρα από κάθε εναντίωση. Ήταν ένα ισχυρό σοκ που τον έκανε να αναθεωρήσει τις απόψεις του πολύ περισσότερο από τον αντίκτυπο του πολέμου. Μετά από εκεί δεν ήταν ποτέ πια ο ίδιος. Είχε προσλάβει τη μειλίχια ταπεινότητα της ύπαρξης απέναντι στις απείθαρχες δυνατότητες του χάους. Για αυτό πλέον μπορούσε να αισθανθεί πραγματικά ευτυχισμένος.

Και ο Άλμπους Πότερ ένιωθε πραγματικά ευτυχισμένος, μα για διαφορετικούς λόγους. Ήταν ακόμα πολύ νέος για να μη θέλει να αλλάξει τον κόσμο και για τη σημερινή χαρά μπορούσε να περηφανεύεται ότι οφειλόταν κατά ένα ελάχιστο μέρος και στον ίδιο και αυτό τον ξελάφρωνε από το βάρος των ερινυών. Σήμερα έμπαινε τέλος στην πρότερη τραγωδία και ξεκινούσε αναγεννημένο το αλισβερίσι της ζωής. Αλλά πλέον οι μάχες που θα έδινε θα ήταν απαλλαγμένες από το απύθμενο φορτίο της έριδας.

Χαμογέλασε στην όμορφη σύνοδο του και χειροκρότησε δυνατά μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους, όταν οι νεόνυμφοι αποχώρησαν από το γλέντι αποχαιρετώντας φίλους και συγγενείς και ξεκινώντας για το μεγάλο ταξίδι του μέλιτος. Εκείνος είχε βοηθήσει το Σκόρπιους να το οργανώσει και ήταν σίγουρος πως η Ρόουζ απλά θα το λάτρευε.

Ο ξανθός μάγος έπιασε σφιχτά το χέρι της γυναίκας του και εκείνη τον άφησε να την μεταφέρει όπου ο ίδιος λογάριαζε. Βρέθηκαν στην είσοδο ενός ξενοδοχείου αναγεννησιακής αρχιτεκτονικής με ανοιχτή καφέ πέτρα, αψίδες και περίτεχνο διάκοσμο. Πίσω τους ο Άρνος ταξίδευε αδιόρατα προς το Πέλαγος της Λιγουρίας. Μπήκαν μέσα και κατευθύνθηκαν στη ρεσεψιόν. Εκεί ο Σκόρπιους έδωσε το όνομα του και εξήγησε πως έχει κάνει κράτηση τη σουίτα των νεόνυμφων. Η Ρόουζ παρατήρησε ότι σαν αποδεικτικό της ταυτότητας του έδωσε ένα κανονικό, κοινό διαβατήριο.

«Μερικά πράγματα ξέρουν να τα κάνουν καλύτερα», της έκλεισε το μάτι την ώρα που την τραβούσε προς το ασανσέρ.

Έφτασαν στον τρίτο και τελευταίο όροφο του κτηρίου και πριν βγουν από τον ανελκυστήρα, ο Σκόρπιους την σήκωσε ελαφρά στα χέρια του κάνοντας το χρυσοκεντημένο φόρεμα της να θροΐσει ανεπαίσθητα. Ο κοινός θυρωρός του ασανσέρ χαμογέλασε ευγενικά λουσμένος από τον έρωτα του νέου ζευγαριού. Ύστερα χάθηκε από τα μάτια τους και η Ρόουζ έβλεπε διάφορα νούμερα να περνάνε από μπροστά της, καθώς προχωρούσαν βαθύτερα στο διάδρομο.

Σταμάτησαν στον αριθμό 4 και ο Σκόρπιους δίχως να την αφήσει από την αγκαλιά του έβγαλε από την τσέπη του το απλό, ανθρώπινο κλειδί σε μορφή κάρτας και άνοιξε την πόρτα. Μπήκαν μέσα σε ένα δωμάτιο που έμοιαζε περισσότερο με σπίτι. Είχε σαλόνι με καναπέδες, πολυθρόνες και τζάκι, τραπεζαρία με ένα μεγάλο τραπέζι και στα αριστερά διακρινόταν μία κρεβατοκάμαρα σε χρυσούς τόνους.

Ο Σκόρπιους έκλεισε την πόρτα με το πόδι του και ύστερα κατευθύνθηκε στα αριστερά στο μεγάλο κρεβάτι που στεκόταν στο κέντρο του χρυσού δωματίου. Απίθωσε γλυκά την αγαπημένη του στο μαλακό στρώμα, της έβγαλε τα παπούτσια και αφού απεκδύθηκε και τα δικά του μένοντας ξυπόλυτος ξάπλωσε μαζί της κρατώντας την σφιχτά πάνω του.

«Είμαι ο πιο ευτυχισμένος άνθρωπος του κόσμου», μουρμούρισε παίρνοντας τα χείλη της στα δικά του.

«Όχι πιο ευτυχισμένος από εμένα», του χαμογέλασε εκείνη και συνεχίζοντας να τον φιλάει άρχισε να του ξεκουμπώνει το σακάκι.

Μόλις το κρεμ ένδυμα έπεσε στο πάτωμα, τα δάχτυλα της απασχολήθηκαν με το δέσιμο του άσπρου του πουκαμίσου. Όταν όλα τα κουμπιά είχαν ανοίξει, τον βοήθησε να ανασηκωθεί και να το αφαιρέσει από πάνω του. Τώρα στεκόταν γυμνόστηθος μπροστά της με το σμιλεμένο του κορμί βορά στη ματιά της. Ακούμπησε τα χέρια της στο δυνατό του στέρνο χαϊδεύοντας τη μεταξένια επιδερμίδα και τα μελανόχρωμο τατουάζ στο σημείο της καρδιάς του.

Έφερε τα χείλη της στη θέση των χεριών της, σκορπώντας του φιλιά σε όλη την επιφάνεια του σώματος του. Ο Σκόρπιους ξάπλωσε υποταγμένος προς τα πίσω αφήνοντας την να πάρει τα ηνία της απόλαυσης τους. Το κεφάλι του ακουμπούσε σε ένα χοντρό μαξιλάρι που του επέτρεπε να προσλαμβάνει με άνεση τα παιχνιδίσματα της. Τα μακριά της νύχια γρατζουνούσαν γαργαλιστικά τους κοιλιακούς του και η γλώσσα της πάνω στις θηλές του τον τρέλαινε. Την έβλεπε να τις ρουφάει και να τις δαγκώνει μαλακά και η στύση του γινόταν λεπτό το λεπτό ολοένα και πιο προφανής.

Άρχισε να κατεβαίνει συνεχώς πιο κάτω δίχως να σταματήσει να τον γλύφει και να γεύεται την ηδονική του σάρκα, ώσπου έφτασε στο κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του. Χρησιμοποιώντας και πάλι μόνο το στόμα της κατάφερε να το ανοίξει και να κατεβάσει το φερμουάρ. Ο Σκόρπιους κλωτσώντας ανυπόμονα προσπάθησε να απαλλαγεί από αυτό που του φαινόταν εμπόδιο στην ένωση του μαζί της και τότε μόνο εκείνη τον βοήθησε με τα χέρια της. Σηκώθηκε όρθια βγάζοντας το τελείως και πετώντας το στο πάτωμα.

Τον κοίταξε γεμάτη λατρεία και αφοσίωση και αγάπη και ακόρεστο πόθο και πιάνοντας το φερμουάρ του δικού της φορέματος ξεκίνησε να το ξεκουμπώνει βασανιστικά αργά. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε μείνει να την θαυμάζει. Σήμερα του φαινόταν πιο όμορφη από κάθε άλλη φορά, κάτι που ισοδυναμούσε με το τέλειο. Τα μαλλιά της έμοιαζαν πιο ήρεμα από ότι συνήθως. Τα είχε χτενίσει σε μία χαλαρή πλεξούδα γύρω από το κεφάλι της και τώρα τα έλυσε και τα άφησε να χυθούν πιο μακριά από ποτέ στην πλάτη της σε απαλούς κυματισμούς. Είχε μείνει γυμνή, μόνο της ένδυμα η πύρινη χαίτη της.

«Θες να μου πεις ότι όλη αυτήν την ώρα στο γάμο δε φορούσες τίποτα κάτω από το νυφικό;», κατάφερε να ρωτήσει με βραχνή φωνή, ενώ εκείνη τον πλησίαζε ξανά και σκαρφάλωνε με χάρη στο κρεβάτι μπροστά του.

Του χαμογέλασε σκανδαλωδώς αλλά δεν απάντησε. Αντίθετα προτίμησε να αφιερώσει την προσοχή της να του βγάλει το εσώρουχο αφήνοντας και τον ίδιο ολόγυμνο. Ύστερα έσκυψε ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και με μία κίνηση όλο το μόριο του είχε χαθεί μέσα στο στόμα της. Κάθε εχέφρονα σκέψη εξαφανίστηκε από το μυαλό του. Το μόνο που ήταν σε θέση να κάνει ήταν να γογγύζει αισθησιακά και να νιώθει το αίμα να κατηφορίζει με ταχύτητα προς την ερωτική κορυφή του.

Στα επτά σχεδόν χρόνια που ήταν μαζί οι σεξουαλικές της ικανότητες είχαν αγγίξει το ιδανικό. Τόσο που ο Σκόρπιους είχε ξεχάσει εντελώς πώς ήταν οι συνευρέσεις με άλλες γυναίκες. Η Ρόουζ αποτελούσε την κλειδοκρατόρισσα της ευχαρίστησης και της ευτυχίας και της αγάπης του και όλου του τού είναι. Και τώρα έτσι όπως τον έγλυφε και τον ρουφούσε και τον βύθιζε στα ζεστά, επιδέξια χείλη της δεν άντεξε πάνω από πέντε λεπτά να μην έρθει με ένταση μέσα στο στόμα της.

Τον σκούπισε με οικεία τρυφερότητα και ανέβηκε στο ίδιο ύψος με εκείνον χαμογελώντας γλυκά. Ο Σκόρπιους την φίλησε απαλά και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του με τα χέρια του στα πρωτοφανή μαλλιά της. Δεν ήταν ότι δεν αγαπούσε τις συνήθεις μπούκλες της, αλλά με αυτό το χτένισμα μπορούσε να τα χαϊδεύει ανενόχλητα.

«Μού αρέσουν», μουρμούρισε μετρώντας με ανοιχτά χείλη το εμβαδόν του λαιμού της.

«Ξόρκια δύο ωρών για να κάτσουν», γέλασε εκείνη. «Αλλά είπα την ημέρα του γάμου μου αξίζει. Μακάρι να έβγαιναν πάντα έτσι», κατσούφιασε ελαφρά.

«Τα λατρεύω όπως και να είναι», αντέκρουσε με ειλικρίνεια ο νεαρός μάγος χαϊδεύοντας με τα ακροδάχτυλα του την περιφέρεια του στήθους της. «Λατρεύω τα πάντα επάνω σου», προσέθεσε και σκύβοντας πήρε τη δεξιά θηλή της στο στόμα του.

Οι κινήσεις του ήταν απαλές, προσεκτικές, ιεροτελεστικές. Αφιέρωσε πολλά λεπτά στο προσκύνημα του στο ναό του κορμιού της, στο ναό της Αφροδίτης, παρότι ήταν εδώ και ώρα ξανά έτοιμος. Όταν ένιωσε πως είχε κορεστεί από την ανάγκη του για την αίσθηση της, ξάπλωσε πάνω της και γλίστρησε ανεμπόδιστα μέσα της. Της έκανε έρωτα γλυκά και αισθαντικά ενωνόμενος μαζί της με κάθε πιθανή έννοια, δοτικότητα και συνθήκη.

Στο μεταξύ το πάρτι του γάμου κρατούσε καλά. Το δειλινό ήρθε και πέρασε και έφτασε η νύχτα, αλλά οι καλεσμένοι δεν έμοιαζαν πρόθυμοι να βάλουν τέλος στο κέφι τους. Στο σιταρένιο λιβάδι άναψαν δάδες και δυνατές φωτιές έριξαν το φως και τη θέρμη τους σε όλο το άπλωμα. Οι οργανοπαίχτες συνέχιζαν ακούραστοι το ρυθμό τους και οι παρευρισκόμενοι χόρευαν και γλεντούσαν λες και δεν είχαν καμία έγνοια στον κόσμο. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι η πηγαία ευτυχία είναι μεταδοτική.

Ο Άρθουρ Γουίζλη ο πρεσβύτερος πετούσε παρά την ηλικία του τα βήματα του σε μία ξέφρενη ταραντέλα με την εγγονή του Μόλυ, ενώ δίπλα τους όλοι οι υπόλοιποι τους ακολουθούσαν ή χειροκροτούσαν εύθυμα απολαμβάνοντας άφθονο κόκκινο και λευκό κρασί που δεν έλεγε να τελειώσει. Η Λίλι γελούσε συζητώντας με το Φράνκ και την Άλις Λόνγκμποτομ. Μπορεί να μην ήταν πια ζευγάρι με το γιο του Νέβιλ και της Χάνα, ωστόσο παρέμεναν για πάντα φίλοι, μεγαλωμένοι από παιδιά μαζί.

Ο μικρός γιος του Τέντυ και της Βικτουάρ, Απόλο Ρέμους Λούπεν, είχε από ώρα κοιμηθεί στην κούνια του, γύρω από την οποία οι γονείς του είχαν φτιάξει ένα ηχομονωτικό φράγμα. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν μπλε, όπως κάθε φορά που ήταν ήσυχος, και η μητέρα του δεν μπορούσε να μην τον χαζεύει όπως χουζούρευε έτσι γαλήνια. Αναγκάστηκε να τον αφήσει στην προγιαγιά του, Ανδρομέδα, και την αδερφή της, Ναρκίσα, όταν η Ντομινίκ ήρθε και την τράβηξε στην κυριολεξία στην αυτοσχέδια πίστα. Ο άντρας της μιλούσε χαρούμενα με το Φρεντ και τη Ροξάν. Εδώ και λίγο καιρό είχαν αναλάβει το μαγαζί του πατέρα τους και τα πήγαιναν περίφημα. Ο Τέντυ ως Χρυσούχος τους έδινε συνεχώς καινούργιες ιδέες για ξόρκια και εφευρέσεις, από αυτά που το Υπουργείο Μαγείας φρόντιζε να ανακαλύπτει για το Τμήμα Ασφάλειας του.

Δύο άλλοι Χρυσούχοι, ο Άλμπους Σέβερους Πότερ και η Έμιλυ ΜακΝτόγκελ, φιλιόντουσαν ανερυθρίαστα σε ένα τραπέζι. Είχαν καταναλώσει αρκετό αλκοόλ για να υποτάξουν τις πουριτανικές αναστολές τους. Μερικά καθίσματα δίπλα τους οι επικεφαλής Χρυσούχοι Χάρρυ Πότερ και Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη τραγουδούσαν κακόφωνα το γαμήλιο άσμα που έπαιζαν οι μουσικοί. Οι γυναίκες τους τούς κορόιδευαν παρέα με την Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ υποσχόμενες να μην τους επιτρέψουν ποτέ να ξεχάσουν τα ρεζιλίκια τους.

Σε μία άλλη ροτόντα παραπέρα μπορούσε κανείς να δει τα μόνα πιο συγκρατημένα πρόσωπα της γιορτής. Ο νεοεκλεγμένος Υπουργός Μαγείας, Πέρσυ Γουίζλη διαλεγόταν θερμά με το Λούσιους Μάλφοϋ για επιχειρήσεις. Μπροστά τους ο διευθυντής του Γκρίνγκοτς, Μπιλ Γουίζλη, κορόιδευε τον αδερφό του, Τσάρλι Γουίζλη, ότι θα παρέμενε για πάντα γεροντοπαλίκαρο.

«Δεν ήταν της μοίρας μου να βρω τον έρωτα», γέλασε ελαφρά δείχνοντας με το χέρι του που κρατούσε ένα μισογεμάτο ποτήρι το Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι και τη Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ που χόρευαν μάγουλο με μάγουλο σε πλήρη αντίθεση με το αλέγκρο τέμπο της μουσικής.

Οι γονείς του Φραντσέσκο, Μπλέιζ Ζαμπίνι και Δάφνη Γκρίνγκρας, κοιτούσαν και εκείνοι με θαυμασμό το γιο τους που έμοιαζε πολύ ευτυχισμένος. Όμορα με το Μπλέιζ, ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ προσπαθούσε να πείσει τον αστέρα του Κουίντιτς Τζέιμς Σείριους Πότερ να πάρει μεταγραφή για τη δική του ομάδα.

«Η καρδιά μου ανήκει στους Σέλτον, κύριε Ντράκο», χαμογέλασε ευγενικά ο Τζέιμς ρίχνοντας ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο λατρεία στη σύντροφο του και ανιχνεύτρια της ομάδας, Ματίλντα Κίγκαν.

«Τότε να αγοράσω τους Σέλτον», μειδίασε σκωπτικά ο πενηντάρης μάγος.

«Αυτό εξαρτάται από εσάς», ακολούθησε το ειρωνικό του ύφος ο μεγαλύτερος γιος Πότερ.

Οι ευχάριστες, ευγενικές συζητήσεις και οι κεφάτες χορευτικές φιγούρες συνεχίστηκαν ως αργά το βράδυ. Η γιορτή άρχισε να διαλύεται μετά τις δύο τα ξημερώματα, οπότε σιγά-σιγά οι συγγενείς και φίλοι του νεόνυμφου ζευγαριού ξεκίνησαν να αποχωρούν ο ένας μετά τον άλλον. Πίσω έμειναν μόνο οι ασπροντυμένοι καλόγεροι που συνέχισαν να παίζουν απαλούς νοσταλγικούς ήχους μέχρι το ξημέρωμα.

Η ανατολή βρήκε την καινούργια νύφη ξύπνια να κάθεται μπροστά στο παράθυρο και να χαζεύει τον Άρνο να φωτίζεται αχτίδα την αχτίδα από τον καινό ήλιο. Είχε κοιμηθεί ελάχιστα το προηγούμενο βράδυ, αλλά η ευτυχία της ήταν τέτοια που ένιωθε δυνατή να μην ξαναξαποστάσει για τους επόμενους εκατό αιώνες. Το μόνο που ήθελε να κάνει ήταν να αγαπάει τον ήρωα της και ο ύπνος δεν ήταν τίποτα περισσότερο από ένα εμπόδιο στην συνείδηση της αφιέρωσης της.

Οι ισορροπίες ανάμεσα τους είχαν επανέλθει τόσο γρήγορα που ήταν λες και ο προηγούμενος καταστροφικός χρόνος δεν είχε συμβεί ποτέ. Από την πρώτη στιγμή που ένωσε τα χείλη του με τα δικά της, όλες οι κακές σκέψεις εξανεμίστηκαν και έγιναν σκόνη. Είχε δίκιο. Η ημέρα του γάμου της Λίλι ήταν μία πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη ημέρα.

Η Λίλι ήταν πανέμορφη νύφη και ο Ζαμπίνι την συναγωνιζόταν σε λάμψη. Η Ρόουζ ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να συλλάβει αυτό το δέσιμο, αλλά δεν ήταν σε θέση να μιλάει για ανώμαλες σχέσεις. Κανείς δεν περίμενε ότι η κόρη της Ερμιόνης και του Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη θα ερωτευόταν ποτέ το γιο του Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ. Όμως η ζωή είναι γεμάτη αναπάντεχες εκπλήξεις και αυτό για μία παντοδύναμη μάγισσα όπως η ίδια, αποτελούσε μία ευδαιμονική παρηγοριά.

Έφερε τα γόνατα της στο στήθος της κάτω από το άσπρο μακρύ νυχτικό της αναθυμούμενη αυτήν την κρύα Δεκεμβριανή λιακάδα, οπότε ξανάρχισε η ζωή της. Τα λόγια του μυστηρίου ήταν σαν να προφέρονταν για εκείνη και το Σκόρπιους, που στεκόταν περήφανος κουμπάρος εκ δεξιών του γαμπρού. Για αυτό όταν της ζήτησε να παντρευτούν μερικές ημέρες μετά προσφέροντας της το οικογενειακό κειμήλιο των Μάλφοϋ, δε δίστασε στιγμή να του πει ναι.

Τον ένιωθε μέσα της σαν να μην είχε φύγει στιγμή από κοντά του. Όλο τον καιρό τον είχε περάσει σε ένα μικρό σπιτάκι σε μία άγρια ακτή της Κορνουάλλης, μακριά από όλους και από όλα. Από όλους και από όλα εκτός από εκείνον. Ήθελε να τιμωρήσει τον εαυτό της για αυτό που είχε κάνει, αλλά ο έρωτας της για τον ξανθό λατρεμένο της την καθιστούσε υπερβολικά εγωίστρια. Όταν έστειλε το γράμμα στη Λίλι, δεν το έκανε για κανέναν άλλο λόγο, παρά για να ρίξει άλλο ένα δίχτυ με το παρελθόν της. Δεν μπορούσε να τον εγκαταλείψει.

Όταν έλαβε την πρόσκληση του γάμου του, η αλήθεια την χτύπησε σαν σφαλιάρα στο πρόσωπο. Δεν σκέφτηκε καν όταν τηλεμεταφέρθηκε σαν τρελή στο σπίτι τους. Δεν ήταν εκεί και η αμέσως επόμενη επιλογή της ήταν το Υπουργείο. Πράγματι τον βρήκε να δουλεύει μαζί με δυο-τρεις άλλους Χρυσούχους. Του είχε πετάξει το προσκλητήριο στα μούτρα. Ήθελε να εκτονώσει την ένταση που έβραζε μέσα της και τότε συνειδητοποίησε με τρόμο πως είχε ξανανιώσει ζωντανή μετά από περίπου ένα χρόνο.

Επέστρεψε στην αγροικία διχασμένη. Είχε ξυπνήσει από το λήθαργο της παραίτησης, αλλά μήπως ήταν πολύ αργά; Με τι κόστος θα κυνηγούσε πάλι την ευτυχία της; Εις βάρος της πολυαγαπημένης της ξαδέρφης; Δε θεώρησε στιγμή πως ήταν λάθος της Λίλι. Ήταν δικό της και μόνο δικό της και έπρεπε να πληρώσει για αυτό. Όμως και πάλι ο έρωτας της την έκανε τρομερά εγωίστρια. Ήταν σαν ένας μηχανισμός αυτοσυντήρησης και επιβίωσης. Πάλεψε να τον καταπνίξει, αλλά δεν μπόρεσε. Τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του παραμονή του γάμου του.

Δεν ήξερε τι να περιμένει και τι να ελπίζει. Ήξερε ότι είχε πάρει την απόφαση να τα καταστρέψει όλα για να τον κερδίσει πάλι πίσω. Δε χρειάστηκε κάτι περισσότερο από την ειλικρινή απέκδυση της ψυχής της. Τον είχε ξανά δικό της και όπως ο φοίνικας, έτσι και η αγάπη τους, ξαναγεννήθηκε εκείνο το βράδυ μέσα από τις στάχτες της.

Η Ρόουζ δεν ήθελε να συλλογίζεται πως ίσως ήταν οι στάχτες κάποιας άλλης αγάπης. Όταν έκαναν έρωτα εκείνο το βροχερό βράδυ, είχε σπρώξει όλες τις άλλες σκέψεις μακριά. Το πρωί ήταν έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσει τα πάντα. Όμως σαν να είχε επέμβει κάποιος θεός που βοηθά τους τρελούς και τους ερωτευμένους, όλα έγιναν όπως έπρεπε. Η Λίλι δεν παντρευόταν το Σκόρπιους, δεν ήταν ερωτευμένη με το Σκόρπιους. Και η Ρόουζ ξαναβρήκε εκτός από την αγάπη του και την αγάπη όλης της οικογένειας της.

Πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα χαμογελώντας ελαφρά. Ο ήλιος έχασκε τώρα ένα μέτρο πάνω από τον ορίζοντα χαρίζοντας παντού το κόκκινο φως του. Η ζωή της φαινόταν ξανά ένα δώρο και δεν σκόπευε να το σπαταλήσει σε ένα απίθανο μπορεί. Έστρεψε το κεφάλι της και είδε τον άγγελο της να κοιμάται ήσυχος λουσμένος σε μία χρυσή άχλη. Δεν την πείραζε πλέον που δεν μπορούσαν να κάνουν παιδιά. Δεν ήταν αυτός ο σκοπός της ύπαρξης της. Σκοπός της ήταν να τον κάνει ευτυχισμένο από τώρα και όσο θα της επέτρεπε το γήινο σαρκίο της.

Σηκώθηκε απαλά από το περβάζι και με αργά βήματα πλησίασε το κρεβάτι. Γδύθηκε αφήνοντας το κομπινεζόν της να κατρακυλήσει στο πάτωμα. Ύστερα ξάπλωσε μαλακά πάνω στον αγαπημένο της, ενώνοντας κάθε σπιθαμή της με τη δικιά του, τα στήθη της να πιέζονται στοργικά πάνω στη δυνατή του πλάτη. Έμεινε για λίγο σε αυτή τη θέση, σφίγγοντας τον πάνω της, ενθάλποντας τη θερμότητα του σώματος του. Όταν ένιωσε ασφαλής, έπεσε δίπλα του δεσμεύοντας τον με τα πόδια και τα χέρια της. Δε θα τον άφηνε να της ξεφύγει ποτέ ξανά και με αυτήν την ήρεμη παραδοχή παραδόθηκε σε ένα λυτρωτικό ύπνο.

* * *

_**Επιτέλους παντρεύτηκαν τα παιδιά! Πώς σας φάνηκε ο γάμος τους; Προσωπικά θα ήθελα κάπως έτσι να είναι και ο δικός μου. Αν όχι σε λιβάδι, τότε δίπλα στη θάλασσα. Εσείς;**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ Helen και SilGold. Δεν μπορείτε να φανταστείτε πόσο με χαροποιούν τα σχόλια σας!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	18. Κεφάλαιο 18

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 18: Η ΖΩΗ ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΕΚΦΑΝΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΣ**

Τελικά ήταν πιο εύκολο από ότι φανταζόταν. Βασικά δεν ήταν καθόλου δύσκολο. Στην αρχή, όταν το είχε μάθει, φοβόταν την αντίδραση της. Θα ζήλευε; Θα στενοχωριόταν; Θα έπεφτε σε μαύρη κατάθλιψη; Όμως όταν επισκέφθηκε το όμορφο μέγαρο των Ζαμπίνι και αντίκρισε την αγαπημένη της ξαδέρφη χωρίς ακόμα κοιλίτσα αλλά με αστραποβολούντα μάγουλα, δεν μπορούσε παρά να κυριευθεί από την απόλυτη χαρά και ευτυχία.

Τώρα, οκτώ μήνες μετά, περίμενε με αγωνία έξω από την αίθουσα τοκετού στο Σαιντ Μούνγκος μαζί με τη θεία Τζίνι. Βρίσκονταν στο Γκρίμωλντ, όταν έσπασαν τα νερά, και την έφεραν αμέσως στο νοσοκομείο. Είχαν ειδοποιήσει τους υπόλοιπους και σιγά-σιγά κατέφταναν αναμαλλιασμένοι και με χείλια που δεν είχαν αποφασίσει, αν έπρεπε να χαμογελάσουν ή να σφιχτούν από αγωνία.

Πρώτος είχε εμφανιστεί ο Φραντσέσκο με μάτια διεσταλμένα και τόσο χλωμός, ώστε δυσκολευόσουν να αντιληφθείς, ότι υπό κανονικές συνθήκες η επιδερμίδα του ήταν μαύρη. Χαιρέτισε βιαστικά τις δύο γυναίκες και χάθηκε μέσα στα ιατρεία. Είχε αποφασίσει πως ήθελε να είναι παρών κατά τη γέννηση της κόρης του, όμως η Ρόουζ αμφέβαλε σημαντικά, αν εν τέλει θα άντεχε καθόλη τη διάρκεια.

Μετά είχε εμφανιστεί ο θείος Χάρυ με ανεμοδαρμένο ύφος. Όσο περνούσαν τα λεπτά, τόσο περισσότερο έτρεμε, ώστε η θεία Τζίνι κάθισε σε μία καρέκλα μαζί του και του χάιδευε καθησυχαστικά τα χέρια. Όσο αυξάνονταν οι επισκέπτες, η Ρόουζ παρατηρούσε πως οι γυναίκες ήταν σαφώς πιο ψύχραιμες από τους άνδρες, ίσως προϊόν της φύσης τους. Η ίδια είχε ελαφρώς άγχος, αδημονία περισσότερο, εφόσον γνώριζε πως η εγκυμοσύνη της Λίλι είχε πάει περίφημα, οπότε δεν υπήρχε κανένας λόγος ταραχής. Αυτό προσπαθούσε επί ματαίω να εξηγήσει και στον Άλμπους, ο οποίος ωστόσο έμοιαζε να έχει επέλθει σε κατάσταση σοκ.

Είχε εμφανιστεί από τους τελευταίους. Ήταν εκτός Λονδίνου σε αποστολή και η Ρόουζ δεν ήταν βέβαιη, αν θα του επέτρεπαν να έρθει. Στεκόταν σε μία άκρη, μακριά από τον εκνευρισμό των υπολοίπων, όταν είδε τις πόρτες του θαλάμου να ανοίγουν και τον όμορφο ξάδερφο της να μπαίνει μέσα με μεγάλα βήματα που έκαναν τη μακριά, μαύρη του ρόμπα να ανεμίζει πίσω του. Κατά πόδας ακολουθούσε μία επίσης μαυροφορεμένη φιγούρα στη θέαση της οποίας η καρδιά της Ρόουζ έχασε ένα χτύπο.

Είχαν περάσει πάνω-κάτω δύο χρόνια από το γάμο τους και κοντά δέκα από την πρώτη φορά που την είχε φιλήσει. Και όμως δεν είχε πάψει να νιώθει το στομάχι της να δένεται κόμπος με ένα του βλέμμα. Παρέμενε υπέροχος. Ψηλός, ευθυτενής, αριστοκρατικός. Με τους χρυσούς βοστρύχους του και τα γκρι συννεφιασμένα του μάτια. Με το βελούδινο στόμα του, που μπορούσε να πει όλες τις ιστορίες του κόσμου, και το λαξευμένο κορμί του που φυλάκιζε όλες τις αισθήσεις.

Την πλησίασε μονομιάς και την έκλεισε στα δυνατά του χέρια. Η Ρόουζ δεν ήταν από τις μάγισσες που χρειάζονταν προστασία. Ήταν πάντα λογική, αποφασιστική, ψύχραιμη. Όμως ήταν ο μόνος άνθρωπος στον οποίο επέτρεπε να την καταστήσει αδύναμη και να την αντρέψει. Της είχε λείψει άλλωστε τόσο πολύ. Έλειπε δύο εβδομάδες τώρα μαζί με τον Άλμπους και σχεδόν είχε ξεχάσει τη θέρμη του αγγίσματος του.

Ωστόσο η Ρόουζ δεν παραπονιόταν. Οι μακρόχρονες και συχνές απουσίες του την έκαναν να μην λησμονεί ποτέ την ανάγκη της για εκείνον και τον ίδιο να μην την θεωρήσει ποτέ δεδομένη. Από όταν γύρισαν από το ταξίδι του μέλιτος και επανήλθαν στην καθημερινότητα τους στην άσπρη μονοκατοικία του Λονδίνου, όλα έμοιαζαν να έχουν περιέλθει σε ένα καινούργιο φως. Ο Σκόρπιους επέστρεψε στο σώμα των Χρυσούχων και η Ρόουζ ξαναπήρε τη θέση της στην Επιστημονική Εταιρεία. Δούλευε σκληρά, διαβάζοντας και ερευνώντας για καινούργια ξόρκια και ελιξίρια. Παράλληλα προσαρμοζόταν πάλι στο σπίτι που είχε μάθει να μισεί τον προηγούμενο χρόνο. Άλλαξε το δωμάτιο του Βιμάλ – το όνομα δεν την πονούσε πλέον – σε εργαστήριο και μπορούσε να περνάει ώρες ατελείωτες εκεί μέσα χωρίς να την καταπνίγουν οι οδυνηρές αναμνήσεις. Είχε επιτέλους συμφιλιωθεί.

«Πώς είσαι;», ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που ρώτησε ο αγαπημένος της κοιτώντας την ευθεία στα μάτια.

«Καλά», χαμογέλασε ειλικρινά εκείνη. «Εσύ;»

«Εντάξει, αν εξαιρέσεις ότι χρειάστηκε να χαστουκίσω τον Πότερ, για να συνέλθει. Ήμασταν στο αρχηγείο στο Γιβραλτάρ, όταν ήρθαν τα νέα από τα κεντρικά. Έτρεμε τόσο πολύ που δε μπορούσα να του πιάσω το χέρι για να τηλεμεταφερθούμε!», έπαιξε με διασκεδασμένη ενόχληση τα μάτια του.

«Κάτι μου θυμίζει αυτό», κάγχασε η κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα δείχνοντας με το βλέμμα της το θείο και νονό της που συνέχιζε να παραπαίει στην καρέκλα του, παρόλες τις εφησυχάσεις από τη θεία Τζίνι και τη μητέρα της.

Η Έμιλυ είχε αναλάβει να ηρεμήσει τώρα τον Άλμπους. Είχε εκπληκτική υπομονή μαζί του, η Ρόουζ αδυνατούσε να συλλάβει πώς. Οι σκέψεις της ωστόσο χάθηκαν δια μαγείας, όταν ένιωσε τα χείλη του λατρεμένου της να διαγράφουν το σχήμα των δικών της. Την φίλησε απαλά, σχεδόν αδιόρατα, πριν απομακρυνθεί ελάχιστα και κολλήσει το μέτωπο του πάνω της.

«Πειράζει που όλοι περιμένουμε τη Λίλι να γεννήσει και εγώ το μόνο που σκέφτομαι είναι να σε ξεμοναχιάσω;», γόγγυξε με κλειστά μάτια.

Η Ρόουζ τον χάιδεψε τρυφερά στην πλάτη χαμογελώντας στοργικά. Ο παντοτινός της έφηβος. Θα ήθελε πολύ να μπορούσε να δώσει συνέχεια σε αυτήν την προσωποποίηση του θεού έρωτα, αυτό δεν είχε σταματήσει να το νιώθει, αλλά είχε αποδεχθεί την ιδέα, ότι κάποια πράγματα δεν εξαρτώνται από εμάς. Είχε αγκαλιάσει την αδυναμία της και πλέον δε ντρεπόταν για αυτό. Όχι, με εκείνον πλάι της.

Ξαφνικά οι πόρτες του ιατρείου άνοιξαν και όλοι σηκώθηκαν όρθιοι, ησυχία απλώθηκε παντού. Ήταν μία κοντούλα νοσοκόμα με ροζ ρόμπα και κόκκινα μπουκλωτά μαλλιά. Χαμογελούσε φωτεινά και αυτό έκανε την ατμόσφαιρα να αποηλεκτριστεί. Τίποτα κακό δε συνοδεύεται από τέτοιο χαμόγελο.

«Για τη Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ Ζαμπίνι;», ρώτησε με κοριτσίστικη φωνή.

Ίσως δεν περίμενε πως μισός λόχος ανθρώπων θα μπορούσε να αποτελεί μόνο μία οικογένεια, επειδή τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν ελαφρώς μπροστά σε αυτή τη λαοθάλασσα. Εν τούτοις βρήκε σύντομα την αυτοκυριαρχία της.

«Συγχαρητήρια!», είπε χαρμόσυνα. «Γέννησε ένα υγιέστατο κοριτσάκι»

Ανάσες ανακούφισης και γέλια και δάκρυα χαράς απλώθηκαν σαν επιδημία. Ο Χάρυ Πότερ αγκάλιασε σφιχτά τη γυναίκα του. Ο Άλμπους κρατήθηκε από το μπράτσο του Χιούγκο για να μη σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα και ο Σκόρπιους έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του με τα λεπτά της Ρόουζ.

«Παρακαλώ, μπείτε δύο-δύο, όχι όλοι μαζί», διευκρίνισε χαμογελώντας ακόμα η ροζ νοσοκόμα.

Ο Χάρυ και η Τζίνι Πότερ προχώρησαν πρώτοι μπροστά. Η κοκκινομάλλα νεαρή κόντεψε να σχίσει τα μάγουλα της από το γέλιο που τα κόσμησε, όταν ο Χρυσούχος και πλέον παππούς τής έχωσε στην εκπαιδευμένη παλάμη μία χούφτα χρυσά νομίσματα. Ύστερα χάθηκαν και οι τρεις στο βάθος.

Η Ρόουζ με το Σκόρπιους έμειναν από τους τελευταίους. Δεν ήθελαν να ταράξουν και άλλο τη λεχώνα, όμως ο Φραντσέσκο βγήκε κάποια στιγμή στο διάδρομο αναζητώντας τον ξάδερφο και καλύτερο του φίλο. Ίσως είχε απηυδήσει με όλα αυτά τα κόκκινα μαλλιά και χρειαζόταν κάποιον από την κάστα του. Οι δύο νέοι αγκαλιάστηκαν λακωνικά και η Ρόουζ φίλησε συγχαίροντας το μελαμψό μάγο.

«Είναι το πιο όμορφο μωρό που έχετε δει ποτέ!», αναφώνησε, καθώς τους οδηγούσε στο δωμάτιο της Λίλι.

Οι υπόλοιποι είχαν φύγει. Είχε μείνει μόνο η Τζίνι που δεν κούνησε ρούπι από το πλάι της κόρης της. Είχε πλέον βραδιάσει, όταν μπήκαν μέσα στο θάλαμο. Υπήρχε μόνο ένα κρεβάτι στο οποίο βρισκόταν καθιστή η Λίλι. Έμοιαζε καταπονημένη, αλλά τόσο λαμπερή. Φορούσε ένα ροζ, βαμβακερό νυχτικό και στα χέρια της κρατούσε απαλά ένα μικροσκοπικό πλασματάκι. Το κοιτούσε καταπρόσωπο και φαινόταν τόσο απορροφημένη από την παρουσία του που άργησε να αντιληφθεί τους τρεις ανθρώπους που εισήρθαν στο δωμάτιο. Ο Φραντσέσκο πήγε και στάθηκε δίπλα της παρατηρώντας γεμάτος λατρεία τη νεογέννητη κόρη του. Η Λίλι σήκωσε τη ματιά της και χαμογέλασε πλατιά στην ξαδέρφη και τον κουμπάρο της.

«Βρε, καλώς τους νονούς!», είπε κελαριστά.

Η Ρόουζ ήξερε ότι η Λίλι ήθελε να γίνει η αναδεκτή του παιδιού της, όμως τώρα που το έβλεπε μπροστά της, η συνειδητοποίηση την χτύπησε σαν κεραυνός στο κεφάλι. Με διστακτικά βήματα προχώρησε προς το κρεβάτι. Όλο της το είναι είχε μαγνητιστεί από το τυλιγμένο στην άσπρη φορμίτσα κορμάκι. Κοιμόταν και είχε τα ματάκια του σφαλιστά, ενώ ήταν ακόμα πρησμένο και παραμορφωμένο από τη γέννα. Αλλά ήδη στη Ρόουζ έμοιαζε σαν το πιο χαρισματικό βρέφος στον κόσμο.

«Είναι υπέροχη», ψέλλισε.

«Είναι ίδια ο Ζαμπ», άκουσε το Σκόρπιους να σχολιάζει σιγανά από πίσω της. «Κουμπάρα στον ύπνο σε έπιασε;», γέλασε χαμηλόφωνα και απλώνοντας το χέρι του έδωσε ένα αδερφικό χτύπημα στον ώμο του κολλητού του.

Ήταν όντως εικόνα και ομοίωση του Φραντσέσκο. Ένα μελαμψό μωράκι με σκούρο σγουρό χνούδι για μαλλιά. Τα χειλάκια του ήταν σαρκώδη και σκουρόχρωμα και τα φρύδια του διαγράφονταν ήδη πυκνά. Η Ρόουζ πρώτη φορά έβλεπε μωρό με τόσο έντονα φρύδια.

«Ναι, αλλά τα μάτια της είναι γαλανά, σαν της Λίλι», είπε με τρυφερότητα ο εικοσιεξάχρονος μάγος.

«Θα γίνει μία κούκλα», επενέβη και η ροζ νοσοκόμα που μόλις μπήκε στην αίθουσα.

Γελούσε ακόμα και η Ρόουζ ήταν σίγουρη πως η ευδιαθεσία της τροφοδοτούνταν συνεχώς από τα χρυσά φλουριά που κατέληγαν στη χούφτα της από φίλους και συγγενείς. Είχε πιάσει και το Σκόρπιους να της χώνει κάμποσα, όμως η μέρα ήταν τέτοια που προτίμησε να μην εναντιωθεί. Γενικά απεχθανόταν μετά βδελυγμίας το χρηματισμό των δημόσιων λειτουργών.

Η Ρόουζ προς στιγμήν φοβήθηκε ότι της είχε γίνει τόσο συνήθειο, ώστε ήρθε να αποκομίσει και άλλα χρήματα, ωστόσο η κοκκινομάλλα νεαρή πήρε απαλά το κοιμισμένο βρέφος από τα χέρια της Λίλι, προφανώς για να το βάλει να κοιμηθεί μαζί με τα άλλα μωράκια. Η ξαδέρφη της έμοιαζε συντετριμμένη χωρίς την κόρη της.

«Πότε θα γυρίσετε σπίτι;», ρώτησε η Ρόουζ, για να διασκεδάσει τη μελαγχολία της.

«Σε τρεις-τέσσερις μέρες», απάντησε η Λίλι. «Όλα πηγαίνουν φυσιολογικά, οπότε με το που πάρει μερικά γραμμάρια επιπλέον θα βγούμε»

Η Ρόουζ με το Σκόρπιους έμειναν λίγο ακόμα μαζί με τους νέους γονείς και τη νέα γιαγιά και ύστερα επέστρεψαν σπίτι τους. Ο Σκόρπιους έπρεπε να γυρίσει το επόμενο πρωί πίσω στο Γιβραλτάρ, οπότε είχαν μόνο μία νύχτα μαζί. Έφαγαν κάτι πρόχειρο και ύστερα ξάπλωσαν αγκαλιά στο κρεβάτι.

«Είμαι πολύ ευτυχισμένη για τη Λίλι», μουρμούρισε η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα ακουμπισμένη πάνω στο στέρνο του αγαπημένου της, ενώ εκείνος την θώπευε λατρευτικά. «Φοβόμουν ότι θα γεμίσω πίκρα και στενοχώρια, όμως δε νιώθω τίποτα τέτοιο. Μόνο χαρά», ανάσανε ανακουφισμένη.

Ο Σκόρπιους την ανασήκωσε, για να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια.

«Είσαι ο πιο καλός και ευγενικός άνθρωπος που έχω γνωρίσει, Ρόουζ. Δε μού πέρασε στιγμή από το μυαλό, ότι δε θα χαιρόσουν πραγματικά με την ευτυχία των φίλων μας»

«Θα ήθελα τόσο πολύ να μπορούσα να σου χαρίσω ένα μωράκι», υποτονθόρυσε διαγράφοντας με τα ακροδάχτυλα της τα χείλη του.

Εκείνος τα φίλησε γλυκά και ύστερα τα έκλεισε στα δικά του. Κατέβασε για λίγο το βλέμμα του και ύστερα το ξανακάρφωσε πάνω της.

«Μπορούμε πάντα να υιοθετήσουμε», είπε όσο πιο ανάλαφρα γινόταν.

Από το χωρισμό τους και την επανασύνδεση τους και μετά δεν είχε αναφερθεί ξανά το θέμα της υιοθεσίας, ούτε του παιδιού ιδιαίτερα. Αλλά τώρα που είχαν αντικρίσει ένα βρέφος κατά πρόσωπο, δεν μπορούσαν να μην το συζητήσουν. Ο Σκόρπιους περίμενε με αγωνία την αντίδραση της. Πιο παλιά δεν ήθελε ούτε να ακούσει για αυτήν την εναλλακτική.

«Ναι», μονολόγησε μακρόσυρτα με απλανές βλέμμα. «Μπορούμε να υιοθετήσουμε»

Ο Σκόρπιους την φίλησε στο μέτωπο και ύστερα την έκλεισε ξανά μέσα στα χέρια του. Η γυμνή του σάρκα σε άμεση επαφή με την ολόγυμνη δική της.

«Δε χρειάζεται να βιαστούμε. Θα το δούμε αναλυτικά, όταν επιστρέψω», είπε τρυφερά και έμεινε να την χαϊδεύει μέχρι που τους πήρε και τους δύο ο ύπνος.

* * *

Ο Μίλος Φέρμαν ήταν ένας άνθρωπος που είχε δει πολλά στη ζωή του. Κυρίως ως ελεγκτής εισιτηρίων σε αγώνες Μεικτών Πολεμικών Τεχνών μπορούσε να περηφανεύεται ότι είχε δει πολύ περισσότερα από ότι ο μέσος Άγγλος. Εργαζόταν στο ίδιο πόστο στην Αρένα του Γουέμπλεϊ τριάντα χρόνια τώρα. Είχε κόψει και ελέγξει τα εισιτήρια χιλιάδων ίσως και εκατομμυρίων θεατών που είχαν έρθει από όλο το Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο, μπορεί και την Ευρώπη, για να παρακολουθήσουν άνδρες με μύες από σίδερο να σπάνε ο ένας τον άλλον στο ξύλο μέχρι σε σημείο νοσοκομείου και μόνιμων τραυματισμών.

Είχε δει θηρία ως εκεί πάνω να κλαίνε σαν μωρά με τους ώμους τους να κρέμονται λες και ήταν από πηλό. Είχε δει πόδια να σπάνε, μύτες να ματώνουν, γλώσσες να κόβονται. Είχε δει το ρινγκ να βάφεται κόκκινο από αίμα αναμεμειγμένο με ιδρώτα και σάλια. Είχε δει λιπόψυχους από το κοινό να σωριάζονται κάτω λιποθυμισμένοι ή φρενιασμένοι να ζητάνε το θάνατο ενός από τους δύο αθλητές βγάζοντας αφρούς από το στόμα. Ναι, είχε δει πολλά στη ζωή του. Αλλά αυτό που έβλεπε αυτή τη στιγμή, ήταν σίγουρος πως το αντίκριζε για πρώτη φορά.

«Ντομινίκ; Σοβαρά τώρα;»

«Σους!»

«Μα … »

«Σκάσε!»

Δύο κοπέλες στάθηκαν μπροστά στο Μίλος Φέρμαν. Η μία του χαμογελούσε ευγενικά προτείνοντας του δύο εισιτήρια V.I.P., ενώ η άλλη την κοιτούσε βλοσυρά. Ήταν και οι δύο όμορφες, αλλά η μία, η χαμογελαστή, ήταν σαφώς πιο εντυπωσιακή. Είχε πολύ μακριά μαλλιά σε έντονο κόκκινο χρώμα, ελαφρώς κυματιστά, και γαλάζια, φωτεινά μάτια. Το δέρμα της ήταν καλυμμένο σε πολλά σημεία από φακίδες, όμως αυτό αντί να μειώνει την ευμορφία της, όπως ίσως θα έκανε σε άλλες γυναίκες, την ενέτεινε σε σπάνιο βαθμό. Φυσικά αυτό που πρόσεχε πρωτίστως κανείς ήταν το σώμα της. Ήταν αδύνατη, ενδεχομένως περισσότερο από το κλασικό γούστο, ωστόσο τα πόδια της έμοιαζαν ατελείωτα μέσα στο τζιν σορτσάκι που φορούσε.

Η κοπέλα συνοδεία της είχε πιο αριστοκρατική φινέτσα. Τα δικά της μαλλιά ήταν πιο σκούρα και πιο ιδιαίτερα, ενώ τα μάτια της ήταν βαθιά μπλε, σαν ζαφείρια. Επίσης φαινόταν πολύ περισσότερο αυστηρή, γυναίκα που δεν ήθελες να προκαλέσεις, παρότι σωματικά ήταν λεπτή το δέμας.

Ο Μίλος Φέρμαν πήρε τα εισιτήρια από τα μακριά δάχτυλα της χαμογελαστής καλλονής με τα προκλητικά κόκκινα νύχια, τα ακύρωσε με το διακορευτή και τα έδωσε πίσω. Οι δύο κοπέλες του πέταξαν ένα βεβιασμένο _ευχαριστώ_ και χάθηκαν μέσα στο στάδιο, με την πρώτη να τραβάει εμφανώς τη δεύτερη από το χέρι. Ο ελεγκτής κούνησε δύσπιστα το κεφάλι του και έκανε νόημα στην ουρά να προχωρήσει. Σίγουρα τέτοια κορίτσια δεν τα είχε ξαναδεί να τριγυρνάνε στα λημέρια του …

Μέσα στην αρένα η Ντομινίκ Γουίζλη έψαχνε να βρει τις θέσεις τους. Ένας νεαρός με μεγάλα μπράτσα και μαύρη κολλητή μπλούζα που τα τόνιζαν ακόμα περισσότερο προσφέρθηκε να τους βοηθήσει. Τους υπέδειξε δύο καθίσματα ακριβώς κάτω από το ρινγκ, πίσω από την κόκκινη γωνία.

«Το μωρό μου μάς έκλεισε τα καλύτερα εισιτήρια!», αναφώνησε πεταρίζοντας τις βλεφαρίδες της.

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη έκατσε στην πλαστική μπλε καρέκλα παίζοντας απηυδισμένη τα μάτια της. Όταν η ξαδέρφη της τής πρότεινε να πάνε να παρακολουθήσουν έναν αγώνα, για να γνωρίσει την καινούργια κατάκτηση της, η Ρόουζ δέχθηκε χωρίς καμία αντίρρηση. Δεν είχε παρέλθει πολύς καιρός από τη γέννηση της μικρής Ζήνα Ζαμπίνι και η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα σκέφθηκε πως θα ήταν μία ενδιαφέρουσα εναλλαγή από τη συνεχή ενασχόληση με πάνες και πιπίλες. Άλλωστε ο Σκόρπιους έλειπε ακόμα στο Γιβραλτάρ. Και πόσο βαρετός να ήταν ένας αγώνας Κουίντιτς;

Γιατί αυτό ακριβώς νόμιζε – αφελώς προφανώς – η Ρόουζ ότι θα πήγαιναν να δουν. Έναν αγώνα Κουίντιτς. Δεν της είχε περάσει στιγμή από το μυαλό πως το νέο απόκτημα της ξαδέρφης της θα ήταν ένας κοινός άνθρωπος και μάλιστα επαγγελματίας παλαιστής! Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι θα έπρεπε να το αναμένει ή μάλλον να αναμένει ότι δε θα έπρεπε να αναμένει τίποτα. Η Ντομινίκ ήταν πάντα τόσο απρόβλεπτη όταν αφορούσε στην ερωτική της ζωή.

Μπορεί να ήταν η μόνη από τα παιδιά του Μπίλυ και της Φλερ Γουίζλη που είχε κληρονομήσει τα εξωτερικά χαρακτηριστικά του πατέρα τους – η Βικτουάρ και ο Λουί ήταν ξανθοί – αλλά ταυτόχρονα ήταν και η μόνη που είχε πάρει τη σεξουαλική φύση της Βίλα της μητέρας της. Τα αδέρφια της είχαν επίσης στοιχεία Βίλα, αλλά εντοπίζονταν κυρίως στην εύρεση ιδανικού συντρόφου. Αντίθετα η Ντομινίκ είχε αστείρευτη ερωτική διάθεση και άλλαζε τους παρτενέρ τόσο συχνά όσο και τη γκαρνταρόμπα της, δηλαδή τουλάχιστον τέσσερις φορές το χρόνο.

Την βοηθούσε και το επάγγελμα της να γνωρίζει συνεχώς νέους ανθρώπους. Ήταν μοντέλο και μάλιστα ένα από τα πιο ακριβοπληρωμένα στο μαγικό κόσμο. Αν και η Ρόουζ την θυμάται πολύ καθαρά να έχει την ίδια συμπεριφορά ήδη πριν τελειώσει το Χόγκουαρτς, όπου όσο και να το ήθελε ο ανδρικός πληθυσμός ήταν περιορισμένος. Σύμφωνα με φήμες εκείνη ήταν η αιτία που ο γοητευτικός καθηγητής της Σκοτεινής Μαγείας, όταν η Ρόουζ ήταν στο δεύτερο έτος και η Ντομινίκ στο έβδομο, είχε φύγει νύχτα από το σχολείο, όμως κανείς από τη συμμορία των Γουίζλη και Πότερ δε θα επέτρεπε να δοθεί πάτημα σε αυτές τις συκοφαντίες.

Όλοι στην οικογένεια αγαπούσαν τη Ντομινίκ, παρά τον άστατο και κάπως ελαφρόμυαλο χαρακτήρα της. Δεν ήταν κακόβουλη, πονηρή, παγαπόντρα, ψεύτρα. Δεν ήταν τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Απλά δεν ήταν πολύ καλή στο να θέτει όρια, κυρίως στον εαυτό της. Θεωρούσε ότι όλα της επιτρέπονται, ιδίως όταν η ομορφιά της έκανε όντως όλα να της επιτρέπονται, τουλάχιστον όσον αφορούσε στους άντρες – μερικές φορές και στις γυναίκες, αλλά η Ντομινίκ ορκιζόταν πως αυτά ήταν περιπετειούλες και η καρδιά της πάντα θα ανήκε σε ένα δυνατό αρσενικό.

Δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς αυτό το δυνατό αρσενικό δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμα και η Ντομινίκ συνέχιζε να περνάει τον καιρό της ταξιδεύοντας σε όλο τον κόσμο για φωτογραφήσεις και πασαρέλες, παρτάροντας ανελλιπώς και φλερτάροντας αρειμανίως. Η Ρόουζ σκέφτηκε πως οι γονείς της είχαν διαλέξει το ιδανικό όνομα για τη δευτερότοκη κόρη τους. Ντομινίκ ή όπως την αποκαλούσαν χαϊδευτικά Ντομ, η _κυρίαρχος_.

Η Ρόουζ μπορεί να διαφωνούσε με τις πράξεις της, η ίδια ήταν πεπραγμένα μονογαμική, ωστόσο δεν είχε μπει ποτέ στη διαδικασία να την κρίνει. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν η ξαδέρφη της, όπως και όλοι στην οικογένεια της, να είναι ευτυχισμένη. Για αυτό πάντα δεχόταν χωρίς κανένα ψόγο τους διάφορους εραστές που κουβαλούσε κατά καιρούς η Ντομινίκ σε οικογενειακές μαζώξεις. Σίγουρα δεν είχε ξεχωρίσει ποτέ κανέναν ιδιαίτερα, όλοι ήταν αντικειμενικά πολύ όμορφοι όμως τίποτα παραπάνω, αλλά αυτή τη φορά είχε υπερβεί τον εαυτό της. Κοινός άνθρωπος; Και παλαιστής; Δηλαδή πού θα μπορούσε ακριβώς να πάει αυτή η σχέση;

«Και πώς γνωριστήκατε;», ρώτησε η Ρόουζ, όχι από περιέργεια, αλλά από καθαρό ενδιαφέρον.

«Σε ένα κλαμπ. Δουλεύει πόρτα», απάντησε η Ντομινίκ παίζοντας τα μαλλιά της στα δάχτυλα της.

«Πόρτα; Σε κλαμπ;», τα φρύδια της μάγισσας πετάχτηκαν ως επάνω.

Η ξαδέρφη της την κοίταξε σαν να μην καταλάβαινε, πού ήταν το κακό ή έστω το περίεργο.

«Ντομ, οι μισοί ελεύθεροι μάγοι, αν όχι όλοι, που γνωρίζουμε, θέλουν να είναι μαζί σου! Και εσύ προτιμάς έναν πορτιέρη σε κλαμπ;», εξέφρασε την απορία της η Ρόουζ.

«Δε θυμάμαι να σε επέκρινα, όταν εσύ τα τακίμιασες με έναν νυφιτσέ ξανθό!», έγρουξε η Ντομινίκ στρέφοντας ενοχλημένα το βλέμμα της αλλού.

«Ντομ!», πίεσε η Ρόουζ πιάνοντας την απαλά από το μπράτσο. «Ξέρεις ότι δεν το λέω κατηγορητικά. Απλά πιστεύω ότι με κάποιον που θα είχατε περισσότερα κοινά θα ήταν πιο πιθανό να γίνεις ευτυχισμένη. Μακροπρόθεσμα», προσέθεσε, όταν η ξαδέρφη της πήγε να την διακόψει.

«Ρόζι, έχω κάνει αναρίθμητες σχέσεις στη ζωή μου», ξεκίνησε να λέει κάπως απολογητικά η Ντομινίκ. «Και δεν έχει κρατήσει καμία. Ίσως αυτή να είναι πιο τυχερή», ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της. «Ο Τομ είναι πολύ αυθεντικός, δεν προσποιείται καθόλου. Δεν προσπαθεί να με εντυπωσιάσει. Δε φοβάται να είναι ο εαυτός του. Δε με θέλει για την εικόνα μου. Με θέλει για εμένα!»

«Ντομ, δεν ξέρει καν ποια στα αλήθεια είσαι!», εξανέστη η Ρόουζ. «Και μη μου πεις ότι σε φλέρταρε, επειδή τον κέρδισε η εξυπνάδα σου και η καλοσύνη σου που αδιαμφισβήτητα διαθέτεις σε πολύ μεγάλο βαθμό, αλλά εκείνος δεν ξέρω κατά πόσο θα ήταν σε θέση να αντιληφθεί μέσα στο κλαμπ!», σήκωσε τα φρύδια της ειρωνικά.

«Αν θες να μάθεις, δε μου την έπεσε εκείνος. Εγώ του την έπεσα!», αντέκρουσε ελαφρώς προσβεβλημένη η ξαδέρφη της.

«Είμαι σίγουρη ότι δυσκολεύτηκες πολύ να τον πείσεις!», μειδίασε σκωπτικά η Ρόουζ. «Πόσο καιρό είστε μαζί αλήθεια;»

«Τρεις εβδομάδες!», πρόφερε τον αριθμό βαρύγδουπα. «Και ναι, παρότι φαντάζεσαι, δυσκολεύτηκα να τον πείσω. Έπρεπε να πάω δύο φορές στο μαγαζί που δουλεύει για να τον κάνω να βγει μαζί μου! Δύο!», έδειξε το νούμερο με τα δάχτυλα της. «Δεν είναι κανένας τυχοδιώκτης, ούτε κανένα παιδαρέλι. Είναι σοβαρός και υπεύθυνος. Δε μπορεί να χαριεντίζεται με τη μία και με την άλλη. Είναι πατέρας και … »

Η Ρόουζ γούρλωσε τα μάτια της σαν μεγάλα καρύδια.

«Τι είναι;», αναφώνησε.

Η Ντομινίκ ζάρωσε στη θέση της.

«Έχει ένα γιο», κόμπιασε. «Μικρό!», προσέθεσε βιαστικά.

Η κόρη του Ρον και της Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη κούνησε αποδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι της.

«Ντομ, τα έχεις μπλέξει με χωρισμένο πατέρα;»

Ξαφνικά η φωνή της κόλλησε στο λαιμό της.

«Είναι χωρισμένος, έτσι;», στράφηκε έντρομη στην ξαδέρφη της.

«Ναι, ναι! Εδώ και δύο χρόνια!», απάντησε διαβεβαιωτικά η Ντομινίκ. «Χώρισαν λίγο μετά που γεννήθηκε ο Μπρένταν. Η γυναίκα του έχει ξαναπαντρευτεί. Δεν έχουν πολύ καλές σχέσεις, αλλά προσπαθούν λόγω του παιδιού. Αχ, πρέπει να τον δεις. Είναι ένα ξανθό μικρό μωράκι, ίδιο ο Τομ!»

«Δε βγαίνετε ούτε μήνα και σου γνώρισε το γιο του;», απόρησε κάπως σκανδαλισμένη η Ρόουζ.

«Όχι, όχι! Είναι πολύ προστατευτικός», τόνισε με το ύφος της το βάρος των λεγομένων της. «Σε φωτογραφίες τον έχω δει. Δε μου το έκρυψε ότι είναι πατέρας. Μού το είπε από την πρώτη στιγμή. _Μωρό_, μου λέει, _πριν τα μπλέξεις μαζί μου, πρέπει να ξέρεις ότι η καρδιά μου δεν ανήκει μόνο σε εμένα. Ανήκει και σε ένα μπόμπιρα που αυτή τη στιγμή κοιμάται αγκαλιά με έναν πράσινο δράκο._ Είναι να μην ερωτευτείς τρελά έναν τέτοιον άνδρα;», αναστέναξε λιγωμένη.

«Ναι. Βέβαια δεν ξέρω αν θα ήταν τόσο εντάξει με αυτό αν γνώριζε τι κάνουν ακριβώς οι δράκοι στην πραγματικότητα», μουρμούρισε σκωπτικά η Ρόουζ.

Η Ντομινίκ της έπιασε θωπευτικά το χέρι.

«Ρόζι, το μόνο που σου ζητάω είναι να του δώσεις μία ευκαιρία. Εξάλλου κανείς δεν γνωρίζει πώς θα καταλήξει αυτό που έχουμε. Ας περάσουμε καλά σήμερα και το ξανασυζητάμε, ναι;»

Η έκφραση στο όμορφο πρόσωπο της Βίλα έδειχνε τόσο πηγαία ανάγκη αποδοχής που η Ρόουζ δεν το είχε στην καρδιά της να της πει όχι ή να την αφήσει και να φύγει, όπως είχε σκεφτεί αρχικά. Η Ντομινίκ μπορεί να είχε πατήσει τα τριάντα, ωστόσο στην εμφάνιση δεν έμοιαζε παραπάνω από εικοσιπέντε, ενώ στα μυαλά το πολύ δεκάξι! Η σαφώς πιο ώριμη όλη της οικογένειας σκέπασε στοργικά το χέρι της ξαδέρφης της με το δικό της.

«Οκ», χαμογέλασε. «Ας δούμε τι εστί λοιπόν Μεικτές Πολεμικές Τέχνες»

Η Ντομινίκ χαχάνισε σαν μικρό παιδάκι και έδωσε ένα ρουφηχτό φιλί στο μάγουλο της κατά πέντε χρόνια μικρότερης της Γουίζλη.

Ωστόσο, όσο πιο πολύ το σκεφτόταν η Ρόουζ, τόσο περισσότερο κατέληγε στο συμπέρασμα ότι η απόφαση να μείνει να παρακολουθήσει Μεικτές Πολεμικές Τέχνες ήταν μία κακή επιλογή. Κυρίως καθώς περνούσε η ώρα και οι μάχες, αγώνες επεφυμητικά, διαδέχονταν η μία την άλλη. Πάνω στο ρινγκ ανέβαιναν τέρατα για άνθρωποι από τους οποίους εξείχαν μυς ακόμα και από τα αυτιά τους. Στόχους τους δεν ήταν άλλος από το να δείρουν ο ένας τον άλλον μέχρι λιποθυμίας. Αίματα πετάγονταν συχνά πυκνά προς πάσα κατεύθυνση, κραυγές πόνου και αγωνίας γέμιζαν το χώρο σε συνδυασμό με τα ουρλιαχτά και τα ξεφωνητά των θεατών, ενώ η Ρόουζ έπρεπε να αντιπαρέλθει και τη φλυαρία ενός πενηντάρη άντρα με ξανθά μακριά μουστάκια δίπλα της που επέμενε να της εξηγεί αναλυτικά όλες τις κινήσεις και τις λαβές.

«Πρωταθλητής στα χρόνια μου», της είχε πει φουσκώνοντας το άτριχο και σολαριασμένο στήθος του από περηφάνια.

Φορούσε μία γκρι μπλούζα με τόσο μεγάλο ντεκολτέ που ούτε οι πόρνες στη Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ δε θα δοκίμαζαν ποτέ. Άφηνε ακάλυπτη μεγάλη επιφάνεια από τη γερασμένη επιδερμίδα του, η οποία ήταν στιγματισμένη σε μεγάλο βαθμό από ευμεγέθη τατουάζ. Στο μυαλό της Ρόουζ ήρθε ένα άλλο αγαπημένο τατουάζ, ένας σταυρός πλεγμένος από ένα ρόδο. Χαμογελώντας νοσταλγικά έπιασε το μελανόχρωμο σκορπιό στον καρπό της. Τον είχε μαγέψει, ώστε κάθε φορά που τον άγγιζε εκείνος να αισθανόταν πόσο της έλειπε. Το ίδιο είχε κάνει και με το δικό του. Ήταν ένας τρόπος να επικοινωνούν χωρίς λόγια, όταν βρίσκονταν μακριά.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή επήλθε ελαφρώς ηρεμία στην αρένα και η Ρόουζ κατάλαβε πως είχε τελειώσει και αυτή η μάχη. Δεν ήξερε ποιος τελικά είχε κερδίσει, ο Γκρίζος Λύκος ή ο Πιτσιρίκος, αλλά όχι ότι την ενδιέφερε στο ελάχιστο. Στην αρχή παρατηρούσε με τρόμο και λύπη τα δεινά των παλαιστών, πίεζε τον εαυτό της να μη σηκωθεί και τρέξει προς βοήθεια τους, ωστόσο ως μάγισσα είχε μάθει πως δεν έπρεπε να ανακατεύεται στα ήθη και στα έθιμα των κοινών ανθρώπων, όπως και εκείνοι δεν ανακατεύονταν στα δικά τους. Όχι, ότι γνώριζαν ποια είναι αυτά, όμως ήταν θέμα αρχής.

Πλέον είχε ξεκινήσει να βαριέται. Βρίσκονταν κοντά τρεις ώρες στο στάδιο και ο _Τόμυ_ της Ντομινίκ δεν έλεγε να εμφανιστεί. Επίσης ένιωθε και μία ανεπαίσθητη αδυναμία. Τις τελευταίες ημέρες δεν έτρωγε και δεν κοιμόταν πολύ καλά. Δούλευε πυρετωδώς πάνω σε μία πειραματική φόρμουλα και δεν είχε παρά ελάχιστο ελεύθερο χρόνο. Είχε τελειώσει μόλις εκείνο το πρωινό και η έξοδος με την ξαδέρφη της τής είχε φανεί ως το πλησιέστερο σε διασκέδαση και εορτασμό. Πόσο έξω είχε πέσει! Τώρα δε ζητούσε τίποτα περισσότερο από το να γυρίσει στο σπίτι της και να κάνει ένα ζεστό μπάνιο, για να βγάλει από πάνω της τη μεταλλική μυρωδιά του αίματος και του ιδρώτα που ήταν λες και είχαν απορροφήσει τα ρούχα της και οι πόροι του δέρματος της.

Ίσως να κατάφερνε και ο Σκόρπιους να το σκάσει για λίγο. Μερικές φορές ο διοικητής του έκανε τα στραβά μάτια και τον άφηνε να τηλεμεταφέρεται για δύο-τρεις ώρες στο Λονδίνο. Η Ρόουζ δεν ήθελε να του ζητάει τέτοιες χάρες και να τον φέρνει σε δύσκολη θέση ή να τον εκθέτει μπροστά στους συναδέλφους του, μα σήμερα ένιωθε πολύ μεγάλη ανάγκη να τον δει. Μπορεί να έφταιγε όλη αυτή η βαρβαρότητα, ποιος ξέρει.

«Α, να! Βγαίνει ο Τόμυ!», αναφώνησε χαρούμενη η Ντομινίκ.

Η Ρόουζ απορούσε πώς η ξαδέρφη της ήταν ακόμα ενθουσιασμένη με το επάγγελμα του αγαπημένου της και το θέαμα που είχαν έρθει να παρακολουθήσουν. Δε φοβόταν μήπως ο Τομ καταλήξει στην καλύτερη των περιπτώσεων με ένα φρύδι λιγότερο ή με σπασμένη μύτη; Μάλλον ούσα μάγισσα αδυνατούσε να συλλάβει πόσο ανεπανόρθωτοι μπορούσαν να είναι οι σωματικοί τραυματισμοί για τους κοινούς ανθρώπους.

Ο εκφωνητής ανακοίνωσε στο μικρόφωνο τα ονόματα των αθλητών που αγωνίζονταν για τον τίτλο Αγγλίας στα εβδομήντα επτά κιλά. Ο ένας ήταν ένας νεαρός από το Μάντσεστερ με το όνομα _Κυκλώνας_. Η Ρόουζ δεν ήξερε αν ήταν καλός παλαιστής, αλλά σίγουρα ήταν κοινότοπος σε σημείο θανάτου. Ανέβηκε στο ρινγκ πηδώντας σαν κατσίκι και ουρλιάζοντας σαν τσίτα. Πολύ κωμική φιγούρα. Την ίδια γνώμη πρέπει να είχαν και οι υπόλοιποι θεατές, καθώς οι περισσότεροι γιούχαραν ασύστολα τον ογκώδη άντρα με τα βαμμένα πλατινέ μαλλιά.

«Πφφ, νέοι! Κανένα σεβασμό!», έγρουξε ο ηλικιωμένος δίπλα στη Ρόουζ.

Ο ασεβής Κυκλώνας θα έπρεπε να κερδίσει τον τίτλο από τον Τόμυ, όπως προφανώς ήταν γνωστός στους κύκλους των Μεικτών Πολεμικών Τεχνών. Ο εκφωνητής ενημέρωσε το κοινό ότι ο Τόμυ αποτελούσε τον τρεις φορές κάτοχο της ζώνης Πρωταθλήματος Αγγλίας, ενώ ήταν πέμπτος στην Παγκόσμια Κατάταξη. Αν νικούσε σήμερα, θα ήταν το εισιτήριο του για το Παγκόσμιο Πρωτάθλημα που θα διεξαγόταν σε έξι μήνες στο Λος Άντζελες της Αμερικής.

Πανικός εξαπλώθηκε στο χώρο. Άνδρες και γυναίκες χειροκροτούσαν δυνατά φωνάζοντας σε επαναλαμβανόμενο τέμπο _Τόμυ, Τόμυ, Τόμυ!_ Προφανώς μόλις είχε εμφανιστεί ο εν λόγω κύριος στην αρένα, αλλά η Ρόουζ δεν μπορούσε να τον δει, καθότι όλοι, συμπεριλαμβανομένων του κυρίου δίπλα της και της Ντομινίκ, είχαν σηκωθεί όρθιοι για να υποδεχτούν _αυτόν το θρύλο των Μεικτών Πολεμικών Τεχνών με τα εκατόν δεκατρία νοκ άουτ!_

Μετά από αρκετά δευτερόλεπτα και επιφωνήματα επιτέλους οι παρευρισκόμενοι ηρέμησαν, όχι τελείως, αλλά τουλάχιστον ξαναέκατσαν στις θέσεις τους. Τότε μόνο μπόρεσε η Ρόουζ να προσέξει τον άνθρωπο που είχε ανέβει μαζί με τον Κυκλώνα στο ρινγκ. Φορούσε μία μαύρη ρόμπα που γυάλιζε σαν σατέν, ίσως όχι σαν. Είχε κουκούλα την οποία είχε σηκωμένη στο κεφάλι του καλύπτοντας το πρόσωπο του ως την τελευταία στιγμή.

Η απόσταση των δύο Γουίζλη από τον αγωνιστικό χώρο δεν ήταν μεγάλη, ωστόσο δεν ήταν και τόσο μικρή, ώστε να επιτρέψει στη Ρόουζ να παρατηρήσει με λεπτομέρεια τα χαρακτηριστικά του αγαπημένου της Ντομινίκ. Το σίγουρο ήταν πως έπιανε μεγάλο χώρο. Δεν ήταν τρομερά ψηλός, μάλλον γύρω στο ένα και ογδόντα, αλλά ήταν πολύ ογκώδης. Όταν επιτέλους έβγαλε τη ρόμπα του, το κορμί του αποκαλύφθηκε χτιστό και κρουστό γεμάτο από υποβλητικά τατουάζ.

Η νεαρή κοκκινομάλλα δεν πρόλαβε να δει κάτι περισσότερο, καθώς οι δύο παλαιστές πήραν τις θέσεις τους στις αντίστοιχες γωνίες, έτοιμοι να ξεκινήσουν _την επική μάχη μέχρι θανάτου_. Ο Τομ είχε την κόκκινη, ακριβώς μπροστά από τις δύο κοπέλες. Εν τούτοις δεν γύρισε να κοιτάξει καθόλου προς το μέρος τους, ούτε γενικότερα προς το κοινό, λες και δεν υπήρχε χιλιάδες κόσμου που είχε έρθει να τον _απολαύσει_ να σπάει κόκκαλα, δικά του ή αλλουνού, δεν είχε μεγάλη σημασία.

«Καλή επιτυχία, Τόμυ!», φώναξε η ξαδέρφη της, αλλά η φωνή της χάθηκε μέσα στο βουητό.

Ο διαιτητής, για την υγεία του οποίου έτρεμε κάθε φορά το φυλλοκάρδι της Ρόουζ μπας και έτρωγε καμία ξανάστροφη, στάθηκε στο κέντρο της παλαίστρας και σφύριξε το έναυσμα του αγώνα. Από τη μικρή της εμπειρία που είχε αποκομίσει μόλις σήμερα η νεότερη Γουίζλη, είχε μάθει ότι μία _μάχη_ χωρίζεται σε πέντε μέρη καθένα από το οποίο διαρκεί πέντε λεπτά. Οι περισσότεροι αγώνες που είχε δει έληγαν νωρίτερα, συνήθως με νοκ άουτ ή υποταγή του ενός από τους δύο αθλητές, αλλά όχι πριν περάσουν τρεις τουλάχιστον γύροι.

Έτσι η Ρόουζ βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στο κάθισμα της και περίμενε ένα δεκαπεντάλεπτο αγώνα ελπίζοντας σε όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερο αίμα και κατά προτίμηση σε νίκη του Τόμυ. Αυτό που αδιαμφισβήτητα δεν περίμενε, ήταν αμέσως μετά το σφύριγμα του διαιτητή ο επονομαζόμενος Τόμυ αποκρούοντας ένα ντιρέκτ του αντιπάλου του – τόσο λιβάνισμα με την ορολογία από το διπλανό κυριούλη κάτι είχε αποκομίσει η πιο έξυπνη μάγισσα στην ιστορία του Χόγκουαρτς – να τον ξαπλώσει με ένα δυνατό κροσέ στο πάτωμα και καβαλώντας το στομάχι του να αρχίσει να του χώνει τόσες γροθιές, ώστε ήταν αδύνατο να ξεχωρίσει κανείς τα δεμένα χέρια του Τόμυ από το πρόσωπο του Κυκλώνα.

Όλοι στην αίθουσα είχαν παγώσει. Ακόμα και ο ξανθός μουστακαλής. Η Ρόουζ κοιτούσε με έντρομα μάτια. Η Ντομινίκ της είχε πιάσει το μπράτσο και το έσφιγγε τόσο πολύ που σχεδόν της είχε κόψει την κυκλοφορία. Τα χτυπήματα συνεχίζονταν και όλα έμοιαζαν σαν να είχαν μπει σε αργή κίνηση. Ένα, δύο, τρία, τέσσερα. Στο σώμα μας έχουμε περίπου πέντε λίτρα αίματος και η Ρόουζ ήταν σίγουρη πως ο Κυκλώνας θα τα έχανε όλα λίτρο το λίτρο πάνω στη μπλε επικαλυμμένη παλαίστρα στην Αρένα του Γουέμπλεϊ.

«Σταματήστε, σταματήστε, υποταγή, υποταγή!»

Μία φωνή έσκισε την ηλεκτρισμένη ατμόσφαιρα. Ήταν ο προπονητής του Κυκλώνα που παρακαλούσε το διαιτητή να παρέμβει και να σώσει τον αθλητή του από τις αιματοβαμμένες πλέον γροθιές του Τόμυ. Χρειάστηκε πραγματικά να μπει μπροστά από τον ογκώδη παλαιστή με κίνδυνο να του έρθει καμία αδέσποτη, για να τον απομακρύνει από την κόκκινη μάζα που κειτόταν στο πάτωμα και που ελάχιστα λεπτά πριν φιγουράριζε με αφελή αυτοπεποίθηση τα πλατινέ μαλλιά του.

Μετά από εκεί όλα έγιναν πολύ γρήγορα. Γιατροί με φορείο ήρθαν και πήραν τον Κυκλώνα και ο διαιτητής μαζί με το διοργανωτή του Πρωταθλήματος βιάστηκαν να αναδείξουν αδιαμφισβήτητο νικητή του αγώνα και της ζώνης τον Τόμυ. Ο κόσμος πανηγύριζε έξαλλα σαν να μην είχε συμβεί αυτό το απίστευτο αιματοκύλισμα ή μπορεί επειδή ακριβώς είχε συμβεί. Και η Ντομινίκ έμοιαζε κατενθουσιασμένη. Χτυπούσε μεταξύ τους τις παλάμες της και ούρλιαζε ακαταλαβίστικες ιαχές.

Μόλις ο Τόμυ πήρε το έπαθλο και αποσύρθηκε ξανά στα αποδυτήρια, η Ντομινίκ γράπωσε μία πολύ χλωμή Ρόουζ από το χέρι και την οδήγησε προς την ίδια κατεύθυνση. Όλα γύριζαν στο κεφάλι της νεαρής μάγισσας και δε μπορούσε να δει τίποτα άλλο μπροστά της πέρα από πιτσιλιές αίμα. Δεν ήταν σε θέση να προσέξει την ξαδέρφη της να πέφτει στην αγκαλιά ενός γυμνόστηθου και καταϊδρωμένου Τόμυ, ο οποίος ήταν ακόμα πιο τρομακτικός από αυτήν την απόσταση.

Αφού του έδωσε ένα ρουφηχτό φιλί για συγχαρητήρια, τον τράβηξε προς τον τοίχο που είχε βρει καταφύγιο η Ρόουζ για να τους γνωρίσει. Ο Τομ πρότεινε το χέρι του στην κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα. Εκείνη κατέβασε το βλέμμα της και είδε τα λερωμένα με κόκκινες κηλίδες μπατάζ. Ανοιγόκλεισε μερικές φορές τα βλέφαρα της και ύστερα υπέκυψε σε μία ιλιγγιώδη σκοτοδίνη.

* * *

**_Oh-oh! Και άλλα προβλήματα για το νεαρό ζευγάρι; Τι λέτε να προκάλεσε την λιποθυμία της Ρόουζ; Επίσης πώς σας φάνηκε η Ντομινίκ; Είναι η τρίτη της οικογένειας, μετά την Ρόουζ και την Λίλι, που συμπαθώ τόσο πολύ. Αναμένω σχόλια σας!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	19. Κεφάλαιο 19

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 19: ΤΟ ΘΑΥΜΑ**

_Τικ, τοκ, τικ, τοκ_. Το ρολόι στον τοίχο έμοιαζε να τον χλευάζει. Τα δευτερόλεπτα κυλούσαν βασανιστικά αργά και εκείνος παρέμενε καρφωμένος στην καρέκλα του. Πόση ώρα είχε περάσει από όταν τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν στο Μίντλσεξ; Μισή; Το πολύ τρία τέταρτα. Παρότι ερχόταν πρώτη φορά σε αυτήν την περιοχή του βορειοδυτικού Λονδίνου δε δυσκολεύτηκε να βρει το Σέντραλ Χόσπιταλ. Είχαν καταφέρει να εμφανιστούν πολύ κοντά στην κεντρική πύλη του και ύστερα είχαν τρέξει φρενήρεις στους διαδρόμους μέχρι τα εξωτερικά ιατρεία. Τώρα το μόνο που μπορούσαν να κάνουν ήταν να περιμένουν.

Δίπλα του ο Άλμπους έτριβε τα χέρια του μεταξύ τους, όπως κάθε φορά που ήταν εκνευρισμένος. Η Ντομινίκ είχε προσπαθήσει να τους καθησυχάσει, _τίποτα ιδιαίτερο, μία λιποθυμία_, όμως τα λόγια της είχαν πάει στο βρόντο. Τους είχε υποδεχθεί χαμογελώντας διστακτικά. Ήξερε ότι θα τα άκουγε.

«Ντομ, κοίταξες αν έχεις όλες τις βίδες στο κεφάλι σου;», την είχε ρωτήσει με σφιγμένα δόντια ο ξάδερφος της.

Την είχαν πάρει σε μία απόμερη γωνία για να τους πει τι συνέβη, αλλά ο Τομ δεν είχε σταματήσει να τους καρφώνει με το βλέμμα του, ώστε κανείς δεν είχε τολμήσει να βγάλει το ραβδί του και να ηχομονώσει τη συζήτηση τους. Οι δύο Χρυσούχοι μετά δυσκολίας είχαν καταφέρει να αλλάξουν σε κοινά ρούχα πριν τηλεμεταφερθούν. Βρήκαν κάτι τζιν και κολεγιακές μπλούζες που φυλούσαν στο αρχηγείο για αποστολές και τα είχαν ρίξει κακήν κακώς πάνω τους.

«Αλ, δεν φταίω εγώ!», αποπειράθηκε να δικαιολογηθεί νιαουρίζοντας η Βίλα. «Έπεσε κυριολεκτικά μέσα στα χέρια του Τόμυ, όταν πήγαμε να τον συγχαρούμε. Επέμενε να την διακομίσουμε μαζί στο νοσοκομείο! Τι να έκανα!»

«Να μην την είχες σύρει αρχικά σε ένα στάδιο γεμάτο κοινούς;», αντέκρουσε με μάνητα ο Πότερ με ένα ύφος που μεταφραζόταν σε _είναι δυνατόν να είσαι τόσο χαζή;_.

«Πού να φανταστώ τι θα γινόταν; Και εξάλλου σου είπα, δεν είναι τίποτα, τώρα θα βγουν οι γιατροί και θα μας το επιβεβαιώσουν»

«Το καλό που σου θέλω να είναι έτσι», έγρουξε ο Άλμπους.

Ύστερα μαζί με το Σκόρπιους, ο οποίος δεν ήταν σε θέση να εκφράσει πολλά λόγια – βασικά κανένα – είχαν καθίσει στις πλαστικές καρέκλες των νοσοκομείων που ήταν ίδιες είτε στα κοινά είτε στα μαγικά κέντρα περίθαλψης. Η Ντομινίκ είχε γυρίσει κοντά στον Τόμυ με την ουρά ανάμεσα στα σκέλια.

«Γιατί σου φώναζαν;», την ρώτησε κοιτώντας τους δύο άντρες απειλητικά.

Η μάγισσα είχε συστήσει βεβιασμένα τον αγαπημένο της στα ξαδέρφια της, εξ αίματος και εξ αγχιστείας, όμως καμία από τις δύο πλευρές δε φάνηκε να έχει συμπαθήσει την άλλη. Ο Τόμυ ήταν γενικά καχύποπτος απέναντι στους ανθρώπους και οι Χρυσούχοι μόνο λόγο να τον συμπαθήσουν δεν είχαν, όταν στο μυαλό τους εκείνος ήταν ο αρχικά υπαίτιος που η λατρεμένη τους Ρόουζ βρισκόταν αυτήν τη στιγμή σε έναν κοινό νοσοκομείο. Και κανένας στο μαγικό κόσμο δεν εμπιστευόταν τα κοινά νοσοκομεία. Ο Άλμπους δεν ήθελε να φανταστεί τη φάτσα του θείου Ρον, αν το μάθαινε. Για αυτό και είχαν έρθει μόνο οι δυο τους χωρίς να το πουν σε κανέναν άλλον.

«Θύμωσαν που πήγαμε με τη Ρόουζ σε αγώνες πάλης», μουρμούρισε η Ντομινίκ.

«Στο είχα πει ότι δεν είναι θέαμα για αδύναμα νεύρα», την έψεξε και ο Τομ σαν να αποτίναζε από πάνω του την ευθύνη.

Η Ντομινίκ πήγε να αντιμιλήσει, όμως εκείνη τη στιγμή εμφανίστηκε μία νοσοκόμα που ρώτησε ποιος ήταν εκεί για τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη-Μάλφοϋ. Αμέσως οι δύο μάγοι πετάχτηκαν επάνω και η Ντομινίκ με τον Τόμυ σταμάτησαν την αντιμαχία, για να ακούσουν με προσοχή.

«Πώς είναι, είναι καλά;», ρώτησε με αγωνία ο Άλμπους εκφράζοντας την ανάγκη και του κουμπάρου του που ακόμα αδυνατούσε να μιλήσει.

«Μία χαρά», χαμογέλασε ειλικρινά η νοσοκόμα και οι τέσσερις άνθρωποι στο χώρο αναμονής ανάσαναν με ανακούφιση. «Έχει συνέλθει και ζητάει κάποιον Σκόρπιους; Είναι κάποιος από εσάς;»

Ένας ξανθός νέος με τρεμάμενα χείλη προχώρησε μπροστά. Η αδερφή δεν μπορούσε να μην παρατηρήσει πόσο όμορφος ήταν. Αλλά Σκόρπιους; Τι σόι όνομα ήταν το Σκόρπιους; Ποιος έβγαζε το παιδί του Σκόρπιους;

«Εγώ, εγώ είμαι», ψέλλισε ο νεαρός με ασταθή φωνή. «Με ζητάει;», φωτίστηκαν τα μάτια του.

«Ναι», χαμογέλασε εγκαρδιωτικά η νοσοκόμα. «Ελάτε μαζί μου, θα σας περιμένει και ο γιατρός»

Ο Σκόρπιους δε χρειαζόταν άλλη κουβέντα. Μονομιάς ακολούθησε την κοντή αδερφή που τον οδήγησε σε ένα δωμάτιο με πολλά κρεβάτια, τα περισσότερα, αν όχι όλα, κατειλημμένα. Και σε ένα από αυτό βρισκόταν καθισμένη με την πλάτη της σε παχιά μαξιλάρια η αγαπημένη του. Έτρεξε κοντά της και της έπιασε φοβισμένα τα χέρια, μην την πονέσει. Ήταν κάπως χλωμή, αλλά του χαμογελούσε με μία λάμψη πρωτοφανή.

«Μωρό μου, μωρό μου, μωρό μου!», κλαψούρισε σχεδόν ο Χρυσούχος και φίλησε τις παλάμες της. «Με τρόμαξες τόσο πολύ!»

Η νοσοκόμα τους είχε αφήσει και πλέον είχαν περιέλθει στην προσωπική τους ροζ φούσκα, όλοι γύρω και κανείς μέσα εκτός από τους δυο τους. Η Ρόουζ έσκυψε και τον φίλησε στο στόμα. Ήταν από τις ελάχιστες φορές που επέτρεπε, πόσω μάλλον αρχικοποιούσε, τέτοιες περιπτύξεις σε δημόσια θέα.

«Αν δεν ήμασταν σε κοινό νοσοκομείο, θα έκανα έναν Πατρόνους, για να δεις πόσο ευτυχισμένη είμαι. Δε θα είχες ξαναδεί πιο λαμπερή λέαινα!», γέλασε απολαυστικά.

Ο Σκόρπιους την κοίταξε απορημένος. Είχε τόσο χαρεί που είχε συνέλθει; Αυτή ήταν η αιτία της ανεπανάληπτης χαράς; Σίγουρα ήταν πολύ θετικό που δεν είχε παραμείνει λιποθυμισμένη, όμως εκείνη φερόταν σαν να της είχε πέσει ο πρώτος αριθμός του Μαγικού Λόττο. Δεν πρόλαβε να εκφράσει τις απορίες του, επειδή τότε εμφανίστηκε στην άλλη πλευρά του κρεβατιού ένας ασπρομάλλης με νοσοκομειακή ρόμπα που ο Σκόρπιους αναγνώρισε σωστά ως γιατρό.

«Ο σύζυγος;», ρώτησε τη Ρόουζ χαμογελώντας και εκείνος.

«Ναι», κούνησε το κεφάλι της σαν μικρό κοριτσάκι. «Σκόρπιους από εδώ ο γιατρός Κάμερον που με εξέτασε»

Οι δύο άντρες αντάλλαξαν ένα ευγενικό νεύμα. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήταν σε θέση να εκφραστεί πολύ παραπάνω κοινωνικά, καθότι το μυαλό του είχε βραχυκυκλώσει. Θα του εξηγούσε επιτέλους κανείς προς τι η τόση ευφορία;

«Ήρθα να σας ενημερώσω ότι βγήκαν οι εξετάσεις σας. Τα αποτελέσματα είναι και επισήμως θετικά», χαμογέλασε καλοσυνάτα ο ασπρομάλλης γιατρός.

«Ποια αποτελέσματα; Ποιες εξετάσεις;», κατάφερε εν τέλει να ψελλίσει ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ.

«Α, μα δεν του είπατε τα ευχάριστα;», σήκωσε με ευδιάθετη απορία ο κύριος Κάμερον τα πυκνά, άσπρα του φρύδια.

«Όχι, ακόμα. Δεν πρόλαβα και άλλωστε ήθελα την επιβεβαίωση σας», χαμογέλασε δικαιολογούμενη η κοπέλα.

«Αφού σας είπα, ήμουν σίγουρος κατά 90 τοις εκατό», ανταπέδωσε πατρικά το χαμόγελο ο γιατρός. «Αλλά καταλαβαίνω. Σε αυτές τις περιπτώσεις χρειαζόμαστε να είμαστε απολύτως διαβεβαιωμένοι, πριν παρασυρθούμε από τον ενθουσιασμό»

«Θα μου πείτε τι συμβαίνει;», διέκοψε το συμπαθητικό διάλογο ο Σκόρπιους λίγο πιο πολύ απότομα από ότι ήθελε.

«Φυσικά, φυσικά, δε θέλουμε να κάνουμε τον ευτυχή νέο να περιμένει και άλλο μέσα στην αγωνία», χαμογέλασε συγκαταβατικά ο δόκτωρ Κάμερον. «Κύριε Μάλφοϋ», σοβάρεψε ελάχιστα κατά την προσφώνηση του, «έχω τη μεγάλη χαρά να σας ανακοινώσω πως σε εννιά μήνες από τώρα θα γίνετε πατέρας»

* * *

Ο Σκόρπιους κατάφερε να κλείσει ξανά το στόμα του και να ανοιγοκλείσει τα μάτια του, μόνο όταν ο δόκτωρ Κάμερον είχε απομακρυνθεί, αφού τους είχε εξηγήσει ορισμένες αρχικές λεπτομέρειες. Τους είχε είπε ότι είναι ελεύθεροι να φύγουν, αλλά καλό θα ήταν να κλείσουν πρώτα ένα ραντεβού με το γυναικολόγο. Εννοείται οι δύο μάγοι δεν είχαν κανένα σκοπό να υπακούσουν τη συμβουλή του. Τη φροντίδα του μωρού τους θα την αναλάμβαναν από εδώ και στο εξής αποκλειστικά οι θεραπευτές στο Σαιντ Μούνγκος.

Προς το παρόν η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη σκεφτόταν, αν θα έπρεπε να διακομίσει και το σύντροφο της στο εν λόγω νοσοκομείο. Στην αρχή το κεραυνοβολημένο ύφος του της είχε φανεί αστείο. Είχε μείνει και η ίδια έκπληκτη, όταν ο γιατρός της ανακοίνωσε τα νέα. Πώς ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν να είναι έγκυος; Εκείνη; Αποκλείεται! Θα είχε γίνει κάποιο λάθος. Ο ασπρομάλλης κύριος ωστόσο ήταν κάθετος στη γνωμάτευση του και για να την πείσει της είχε πάρει αίμα για εξετάσεις και την είχε μεταφέρει σε ένα άλλο δωμάτιο για να της κάνει υπέρηχο.

Η Ρόουζ έκατσε στο ιατρικό κρεβάτι με την καρδιά της να χτυπάει τόσο δυνατά, ώστε νόμιζε θα προκαλέσει βλάβη στο μηχάνημα. Όμως όχι. Ο ένδοξος απόγονος της πρώτης συσκευής υπερήχων δούλεψε κανονικά και αποκάλυψε στην σοκαρισμένη κοπέλα μία μικρή κουκιδίτσα που έκανε μπλιπ, μπλιπ, μπλιπ και που σύμφωνα με τον κύριο Κάμερον ήταν ένα υγιές έμβρυο. Ένα έμβρυο. Τουτέστιν βρέφος, τουτέστιν μωρό, τουτέστιν παιδί. Ήταν έγκυος! Ήταν πραγματικά έγκυος!

«Έγκυος», ακούστηκε αμυδρά η τρεμάμενη φωνή του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. «Μα νόμιζα ότι … », δεν μπόρεσε να ξεστομίσει την υπόλοιπη σκέψη του, σαν να φοβόταν πως κάτι θα γινόταν και η αναπάντεχη ευδαιμονία τους θα χανόταν μέσα από τα χέρια τους.

Η γυναίκα του έπλεξε τα δάχτυλα τους μεταξύ τους και τον κοίταξε τρυφερά με μάτια και χείλη και μάγουλα που έκαιγαν από ευτυχία.

«Είναι ένα θαύμα, μωρό μου», του επιβεβαίωσε γλυκά. «Το θαύμα μας. Ο μικρός μας Μίρακελ»

* * *

Ο Μίρακελ Λέο Μάλφοϋ γεννήθηκε ένα βροχερό ξημέρωμα στις 15 Νοεμβρίου. Όλοι οι συγγενείς και φίλοι του ζευγαριού βρίσκονταν εκεί για να υποδεχθούν αυτό το θαύμα της μαγείας. Και ήταν τω όντι ένα θαυμαστό μωρό, τουλάχιστον για τη μητέρα του και τον πατέρα του που τον έβλεπαν σαν το πιο όμορφο, έξυπνο και χαριτωμένο παιδί που είχε γεννηθεί ποτέ. Η αλήθεια είναι πως όσο περισσότερο μεγάλωνε, τόσο περισσότερο τους δικαίωνε. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν από μία τέτοια μαγική σχέση να προέκυπτε κάτι λιγότερο.

Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της εγκυμοσύνης της η Ρόουζ είχε αφιερώσει τον πλούσιο ελεύθερο χρόνο της, για να λύσει το μυστήριο της ύπαρξης αυτής της μικρής καρδούλας στην κοιλιά της. Υποτίθεται όταν έχασε το Βιμάλ, οι θεραπευτές της είχαν αποκλείσει την πιθανότητα να τεκνοποιήσει ποτέ ξανά. Είχε επικοινωνήσει με το νοσοκομείο Σαίντ Άντριου της Σκοτίας και συγκεκριμένα με το γιατρό που είχε αναλάβει την εγχείρηση της. Του είχε εξηγήσει την περίπτωση της και ακόμα και ο ίδιος αδυνατούσε να πιστέψει τα λεγόμενα της.

«Σαράντα χρόνια καριέρας, είστε η πρώτη φορά που ακούω κάτι παρόμοιο», είχε αναφωνήσει έκπληκτος. «Παρόλα αυτά ίσως μπορούμε να δώσουμε κάποια εξήγηση», προσέθεσε σκεφτικός. «Ξέρετε το σώμα ενός μάγου, παρότι καθόλα ανθρώπινο, είναι πιο αποδεκτό στη μαγεία. Θέλω να πω, όταν υπάρχει ισχυρή θέληση, τείνει να υπακούει περισσότερο από ότι η φυσιολογία ενός κοινού ανθρώπου. Και τι είναι η μαγεία εν τέλει, αν όχι ισχυρή θέληση; Αλλά για να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο; Να αναδημιουργηθούν ανθρώπινα όργανα από το μηδέν; Κυρία Μάλφοϋ, η θέληση σας θα πρέπει να ήταν ικανή να μετακινήσει βουνά. Πιθανότητα μία στα δέκα εκατομμύρια. Ένα πραγματικό θαύμα»

Η απάντηση του θεραπευτή είχε ικανοποιήσει τη Ρόουζ που ήταν η μοναδική περίπτωση στη ζωή της που το αποτέλεσμα της έμοιαζε αδιανόητα σημαντικότερο από τη διαδικασία. Ήταν γνωστό πως μπορούσε να επιτελέσει μαγικά μόνο με τη δύναμη της σκέψης της. Και αδιαμφισβήτητα η θέληση της να γίνει μητέρα και να χαρίσει ένα παιδί στο Σκόρπιους ήταν η μεγαλύτερη από οτιδήποτε άλλο είχε νιώσει ποτέ και στα είκοσι επτά της χρόνια. Ο δεσμός τους ήταν μαγικός και ο ερχομός του Μίρακελ ήταν η μέγιστη επιβεβαίωση του.

Ο Μίρακελ ήταν ένα πολυτάλαντο παιδί και αργότερα ένας πολυτάλαντος νέος. Εξωτερικά ήταν ένας ιδανικός συνδυασμός και των δύο, με γκριζογάλανα μάτια και πυρόξανθα, σγουρά μαλλιά. Είχε την κομψή μύτη και το τριανταφυλλένιο στόμα της Ρόουζ, αλλά τα ψηλά ζυγωματικά του πατέρα του και το αριστοκρατικό του πηγούνι. Επίσης είχε κληρονομήσει σχεδόν εξομοιωτικά το ευθυτενές, ψηλόλιγνο κορμί του με τους φαρδείς ώμους και τα δυνατά πόδια. Και προς μεγάλη χαρά της μητέρας του, από το Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ είχε πάρει και τα λεπτεπίλεπτα δάχτυλα του.

Σαν χαρακτήρας έτεινε περισσότερο προς τον πατέρα του, οπότε δεν ήταν έκπληξη που όταν ήρθε η ώρα του να φοιτήσει στο Χόγκουαρτς κατατάχθηκε στους Σλίδεριν. Είχε μία ήρεμη, σχεδόν ψυχρή προσωπικότητα που δεν άφηνε καμία ένδειξη του τι σκέφτεται ή τι νιώθει, εκτός και αν το επιθυμούσε ο ίδιος. Ακόμη του είχε μοιάσει και στην αγάπη του για το Κουίντιτς. Από μικρός λάτρευε το πέταγμα με τη σκούπα και ήδη από το δεύτερο έτος είχε μπει στην ομάδα του οίκου του ως κυνηγός.

Στις υπόλοιπες μαγικές του ικανότητες είχε να χαίρεται τις ίδιες ποιότητες με τη μητέρα του. Μπορούσε να επιτελεί μαγικά μόνο με τη σκέψη του, κάτι που ωστόσο σε αντίθεση με τη Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, δεν τον είχε αποξενώσει, αλλά τον είχε φέρει στο επίκεντρο του θαυμασμού των συμμαθητών του. Κανείς δε μπορούσε να αμφισβητήσει ότι ήταν ένα από τα δημοφιλέστερα παιδιά του μαγικού σχολείου, ενδεχομένως και το δημοφιλέστερο.

Το σπίτι των Μάλφοϋ ήταν κατά τη διάρκεια των διακοπών πάντα γεμάτο από την παρέα του Μίρακελ. Οι γονείς του δεν άργησαν να ανακαλύψουν ότι εκτός από καλός φίλος ήταν και περιβόητος καρδιοκατακτητής. Πληθώρα έμπαιναν και έφευγαν τα κοριτσάκια από το μέγαρο, όπου το ζευγάρι είχε μετακομίσει με το που έγινε γνωστή η εγκυμοσύνη της Ρόουζ. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήθελε να μένει λεπτό μόνη της και ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη δεν είχαν φέρει καμία αντίρρηση· οι εχθρότητες του παρελθόντος δεν υπήρχαν πια μετά από ό,τι είχε διατελεστεί μεταξύ των δύο οικογενειών. Άλλωστε είχαν το ελεύθερο να επισκέπτονται το μεγάλο αρχοντικό όποτε ήθελαν, δικαίωμα που εξασκούσαν καθημερινά χωρίς καμία συγκράτηση. Ήταν εξάλλου πλέον τόσο διαφορετική η ατμόσφαιρα, ειδικά από όταν είχε γεννηθεί ο Μίρακελ.

«Από εσένα το έχει πάρει το χούι!», έλεγε χαμογελώντας η Ρόουζ, κάθε φορά που ο γιος τους τούς σύστηνε και καινούργια κοπέλα.

«Είναι μέχρι να βρει την κατάλληλη», ανταπαντούσε με νόημα ο Σκόρπιους και την φιλούσε γλυκά.

Μετά από τόσα χρόνια γάμου και συμβίωσης παρέμεναν αγαπημένοι και ερωτευμένοι. Τσακώνονταν σπάνια και πάντα για αψιμαχίες που αφορούσαν στην ανατροφή του Μίρακελ. Η Ρόουζ δεν είχε ξαναμείνει έγκυος, όμως δεν την ένοιαζε καθόλου. Είχε ένα μοναδικό γιο και θα φρόντιζε να γίνει ο σωστότερος άνθρωπος στον κόσμο. Και σε αυτό έβρισκε εμπόδιο τον άντρα της που ήταν πολύ πιο ελαστικός μαζί του.

Μη μιλούσε δε για τον πατέρα της και τον πεθερό της. Οι δύο μάγοι έμοιαζαν εντελώς ξεμωραμένοι. Και η μητέρα της με την Αστόρια λάτρευαν το Μίρακελ, όμως αυτό το κακό δεν υπήρχε. Του έκαναν όλα τα χατίρια και δεν άφηναν στιγμή που να μην παίρνουν το μέρος του. Συναγωνίζονταν ποιος θα του αγοράσει τα περισσότερα παιχνίδια, ποιος θα του κάνει τα ακριβότερα δώρα, ποιος θα τον κακομάθει πιο πολύ από τον άλλον.

Εν τούτοις, όσο φιλότιμες και αν ήταν οι προσπάθειες που κατέβαλαν, κανείς δε μπορούσε να ξεπεράσει τον Άλμπους Πότερ. Ο νονός του νεαρού Μάλφοϋ ήταν ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης της Ρόουζ κάθε φορά που αποπειρώταν να πειθαρχήσει πάνω στο γιο της. Ό,τι και αν ζητούσε ο Μίρακελ, ο Άλμπους γινόταν χαλί να τον πατήσει. Νίμπους δέκα χιλιάδες για τα δωδέκατα γενέθλια του ο Μίρακελ; Νίμπους δέκα χιλιάδες ο Άλμπους. Πενθήμερο στην Ίμπιζα με τους φίλους του ο Μίρακελ; Πενθήμερο στην Ίμπιζα ο Άλμπους. BMW Nazca M12 κάμπριο ο Μίρακελ; BMW Nazca M12 κάμπριο ο Άλμπους.

«Τι στο καλό του πήρες κοινό αυτοκίνητο, μού λες;», πάλευε ακόμα η Ρόουζ να βρει λογική στην ανιδιοτελή αγάπη του ξάδελφου της για τον αναδεκτό του. «Μία - δυο φορές θα την οδηγήσει και ύστερα θα την ξεχάσει»

«Άσε το, το παιδί, να κάνει τη φιγούρα του!», εξανίστατο ο Άλμπους. «Δεκαοκτώ χρονών είναι! Αν δεν μοστράρει τώρα τα νιάτα του, πότε θα τα μοστράρει; Μην κοιτάς εσύ που πήγες και παντρεύτηκες από τα δεκαεπτά!»

Η κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα κουνούσε αποδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι της και χαμογελούσε με πάρεση. Θα έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί, ότι δεν καταλάβαινε ιδιαίτερα τη νέα γενιά. Ο γιος της ήταν η επιτομή του πλέιμποϊ. Η ανιψιά της η Ζήνα ήταν ο θηλυκός Τάρας Μπούλμπα, το αγοροκόριτσο του αιώνα σε πλήρη αντίθεση με τη μητέρα της. Η άλλη ανιψιά της η Τέσα, η κόρη του Άλμπους και της Έμιλυ, ενώ ήταν ένα πανέμορφο κοριτσάκι με κατάμαυρα μαλλιά και γαλάζια μάτια, έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι της, για να μασκαρεύεται σαν κλόουν. Φορούσε πολύ έντονο άιλαινερ και φούσκωνε τα μαλλιά της λες και θα φιλοξενούσε μέσα καμιά οικογένεια κούκων.

Από όλα τα βρέφη Πότερ, Γουίζλη και σία, η Ρόουζ ένιωθε να ταυτίζεται περισσότερο με την Αλίρα, τη μοναχοκόρη του Φρανκ και της Μπάρμπαρα Λόνγκμποτομ. Ήταν μία ήσυχη κοπέλα, αρκετά κλειστή, κάπως μελαγχολική, που μιλούσε σπάνια και χαμογελούσε ακόμα σπανιότερα. Παρόλα αυτά η παρουσία της αντί για θλίψη σου προκαλούσε μία γαλήνια ευδαιμονία· όλα έμοιαζαν τόσο εύκολα κοντά της. Καμία σχέση με τον άστατο και παιχνιδιάρη χαρακτήρα του γιου της.

Για αυτό όταν ο Μίρακελ τους ανακοίνωσε αρκετά χρόνια αφού είχαν τελειώσει το σχολείο πως ήθελε να νυμφευτεί την Αλίρα Λόνγκμποτομ, η Ρόουζ παραλίγο να πέσει από την καρέκλα της. Ήξερε ότι είχαν διατηρήσει επαφές, αλλά ότι είχαν και σχέση; Κεραυνός εν αιθρία. Ο Μίρακελ της παραδέχθηκε πως από πάντα τον έλκυε η Αλίρα, ωστόσο ταυτόχρονα του προκαλούσε και έναν απύθμενο φόβο, σαν να μην επιτρεπόταν ποτέ να σφάλει μπροστά της. Έπρεπε να αποκτήσει πολλές εμπειρίες για να ξεπεράσει αυτήν την άλογη τρομάρα και τώρα ήξερε ότι ήθελε να περάσει την υπόλοιπη ζωή του μαζί της.

«Όπως εσύ με τον μπαμπά», της είχε πει.

Η Ρόουζ γνώριζε βαθιά μέσα της παρά τις επιπολαιότητες του σπλάχνου της, ότι στο τέλος ο Μίρακελ θα επέλεγε σωστά. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν ένα παιδί που είχε μεγαλώσει μέσα σε τόση αγάπη και σε ένα περιβάλλον γεμάτο από άφθαρτες σχέσεις να μην μπορούσε να διακρίνει την ωριμότητα από την αφέλεια και το πάθος από τη νηφαλιότητα. Και είχε αποδειχθεί πως είχε δίκιο. Την ημέρα του γάμου τους, η Αλίρα ήταν μία υπέροχη πάλλευκη νύφη και ο μοναχογιός της ένας αψεγάδιαστος ιπποτικός γαμπρός.

«Το ήξερα πως με τον έναν ή με τον άλλον τρόπο θα συγγενεύαμε», είχε αστειευτεί καλοκάγαθα ο Φρανκ και η Ρόουζ είχε κουνήσει το κεφάλι της με μητρική συγκατάβαση.

Ο χρόνος συνέχιζε να κυλάει στον ατέρμονο ρυθμό του. Ο Μίρακελ ανέλαβε τις επιχειρήσεις των Μάλφοϋ, προς μεγάλη περηφάνια του Ντράκο. Αντίθετα ο Ρον Γουίζλη στενοχωρήθηκε ελαφρώς που ο εγγονός του δεν επέλεξε να ακολουθήσει τα βήματα του στο Σώμα των Χρυσούχων, ωστόσο καταλάβαινε ότι δεν ήταν επάγγελμα που ταίριαζε στο ελεύθερο πνεύμα του Μίρακελ. Κατά όλα τα άλλα ένιωθε ένας επιτυχημένος παππούς και πατέρας και απολάμβανε τα γερατειά του παρέα με την εσαεί σύντροφο του, την πολυαγαπημένη του Ερμιόνη.

Καθόταν συχνά σε μια βαθιά πολυθρόνα μπροστά από το τζάκι και συλλογιζόταν πώς η ζωή είναι ένας λαβύρινθος αποφάσεων. Το τέρμα βρίσκεται πάντα εκεί και σε περιμένει, αλλά η πορεία σου προς αυτό είναι καθαρά προσωπική υπόθεση. Και αν μερικές φορές ο δρόμος μοιάζει δύσβατος και αδιέξοδος από τοίχους και εμπόδια, προς τι η βιάση για το τέλος; Τώρα που πλησίαζε στο δικό του καταλάβαινε ότι όλα είναι μάταια και όλα είναι ωραία.

Ωραίες ήταν και οι περιπέτειες της νιότης του, ωραία και η αφέλεια του και το πείσμα του και η ισχυρογνωμοσύνη του. Ωραία ήταν και η ζήλεια του και η κομπορρημοσύνη του. Πιο ωραίο από όλα ήταν αυτό το τσακ που ένιωθε στην καρδιά, ανεπαίσθητο μα πάντα παρόν, κάθε φορά που την κοιτούσε. Δεν μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει τη στιγμή που την ερωτεύτηκε. Ήταν για εκείνον όπως, όπως πώς το έλεγε το τραγούδι; Σαν τον αέρα, ναι. Δεν καταλάβαινες την ύπαρξη του, παρά μόνο στην απουσία του.

Αυτό είχε πει και στο Μίρακελ κάποτε που τον είχε ρωτήσει τη γνώμη του για τις γυναίκες. Είχε έρθει να τους επισκεφτεί ένα ανοιξιάτικο απόγευμα, όπως συνήθιζε να κάνει. Παρότι είχε πάψει να είναι παιδί εδώ και χρόνια, δεν είχε σταματήσει να τους φέρεται σαν τον παππού και τη γιαγιά και να πηγαίνει να τους βλέπει όσο συχνότερα μπορούσε. Η Ερμιόνη ήταν μέσα στην κουζίνα και ετοίμαζε καφέ και βουτήματα – από όταν είχε συνταξιοδοτηθεί είχε επιδοθεί μετά μανίας στη μαγειρική, μάλλον επειδή συναγωνιζόταν κρυφά με την Αστόρια για την καλύτερη μαγείρισσα στην καρδιά του εγγονού της.

Ο Μίρακελ καθόταν με το Ρον στο αίθριο κοιτάζοντας φωτογραφίες από τις νεανικές ημέρες του ηλικιωμένου ζευγαριού, πάντα τριάδα με το θείο Χάρυ και αργότερα τετράδα με τη θεία Τζίνι. Κανείς δεν είχε αποπειραθεί να του αποκρύψει την ταραχώδη σχέση των δύο πλευρών της οικογένειας του, ούτε το γεγονός πως οι γονείς του είχαν περάσει ένα δύσκολο χωρισμό εξαιτίας ενός ακόμα πιο δύσκολου θανάτου. Γνώριζε τα συμβάντα αυτά από μικρός, από όσο θυμόταν τον εαυτό του, οπότε πλέον του φαίνονταν τελείως φυσιολογικά, όπως το ότι είχε δύο χέρια και δύο πόδια.

«Η γιαγιά ήταν κούκλα στα νιάτα της!», δεν παρέλειπε πάντα να αναφωνεί ο ξανθός μάγος, κάθε φορά που αναχαρχάλευε τα ενθύμια του παρελθόντος, κυρίως επειδή του άρεσε να πειράζει τον παππού του με την αμέσως επόμενη πρόταση. «Ήσουν τυφλός τόσο καιρό, κάτω από τη μύτη σου και δεν την έβλεπες»

Τότε ο Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη έπαιρνε ένα ελαφρώς κόκκινο χρώμα που θύμιζε εκείνο των μαλλιών του πριν ασπρίσουν. Φορούσε τα χοντρά πρεσβυωπικά του γυαλιά και με χέρια που έτρεμαν αδιόρατα χάιδευε τις κινούμενες απεικονίσεις της έφηβης τότε Ερμιόνη με ένα άγγισμα γεμάτο αίσθημα. Ο Μίρακελ έβρισκε πολύ συγκινητικές αυτές τις μικρές εκφάνσεις λατρείας ανάμεσα στους παππούδες του. Του ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να πιστέψει πως δύο άνθρωποι μπορούσαν να μείνουν μαζί, αγαπημένοι για τόσο μεγάλο διάστημα· για μία ζωή. Ο ίδιος άλλαζε τις γυναίκες σαν τα πουκάμισα. Ενθουσιαζόταν πολύ εύκολα και βαριόταν ακόμα πιο εύκολα. Και όσο περνούσαν τα χρόνια, τόσο πιο σπάνια ερχόταν ο ενθουσιασμός και τόσο πιο συχνά η βαρεμάρα.

Στη σημερινή επίσκεψη ωστόσο στο σπίτι των παππούδων και στο ξεφύλλισμα των άλμπουμ, ο Μίρακελ δεν έκανε καμία παρατήρηση για την έλλειψη οξυδέρκειας από την πλευρά του Ρον. Αντίθετα έμεινε για λίγο σκεφτικός κοιτώντας έξω από το παράθυρο τον όμορφο περιποιημένο κήπο της μονοκατοικίας. Η γιαγιά του είχε μία αδυναμία στα τριαντάφυλλα, εξ ου και το όνομα της μητέρας του, και είχε φυτέψει πάμπολλες τριανταφυλλιές σε πλείστα χρώματα. Ο ίδιος τώρα τελευταία έδειχνε μία προτίμηση στα λευκά, επειδή όλα του φαίνονταν τυλιγμένα σε ένα παρθενικό, κάτασπρο φως, τόσο αγνό και απόλυτο που έφτανε μέχρι το βάθος των πιο σκοτεινών του σκέψεων.

«Παππού, πώς κατάφερες τη γιαγιά να σε συγχωρήσει για την ανοησία σου;», ρώτησε κάποια στιγμή ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ.

Ο Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη χαμογέλασε ελαφρά.

«Για να δούμε … Κατέστρεψα έναν πεμπτουσιαστή, σκότωσα καμιά εικοσαριά νεκροφάγους και επιτέθηκα στην τρελή Μπελατρίξ που την βασάνιζε. Αν και νομίζω πως πιο πολύ από όλα τα κατάφερα με την πρόταση μου να προστατεύσουμε τα ξωτικά της κουζίνας»

Οι δύο μάγοι γέλασαν ζωηρά. Από μέσα ακούστηκε η φωνή της γιαγιάς Ερμιόνη να τους ρωτάει με αδημονία, τι ήταν το τόσο αστείο.

«Αντρίκιες κουβέντες!», πέταξε αστειευόμενος ο Ρον. «Πάντως», ξαναγύρισε στον εγγονό του πιο σοβαρός, «τώρα καταλαβαίνω ότι ό,τι και αν γινόταν θα με συγχωρούσε. Με αγαπούσε βλέπεις και αγαπούσε και την ηλιθιότητα μου. Αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει πως εγώ δεν έπρεπε να προσπαθώ. Είναι λίγο συγκοινωνούντα δοχεία αυτές οι καταστάσεις. Προσπαθούσα, επειδή με αγαπούσε και με αγαπούσε, επειδή προσπαθούσα»

«Και εσύ για ποιο λόγο την αγαπούσες;», ρώτησε ο Μίρακελ κοιτώντας τώρα κατάματα τον παππού του.

«Αν αφήσουμε στην άκρη το γεγονός ότι ήταν η πιο έξυπνη μάγισσα του Χόγκουαρτς και έμοιαζε με νεράιδα;»

Ο Μίρακελ έγνεψε καταφατικά γελώντας ακόμα μία φορά.

«Με συμπλήρωνε απόλυτα», απάντησε με απλανές βλέμμα ο ηλικιωμένος άνδρας, σαν όλη η ζωή του να περνούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή μπροστά από τα μάτια του. «Ήταν τόσο φυσικό το να βρίσκομαι μαζί της, όσο ήταν να είμαι μόνος. Συνήθως ο εαυτός σου σού σπάει τα νεύρα, όμως είναι το απόλυτο που ξέρεις. Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις διαφορετικά»

Εκείνη τη στιγμή εμφανίστηκε στο αίθριο και η περί ης ο λόγος περιβόητη μάγισσα μεταφέροντας με το ραβδί της ένα γεμάτο δίσκο με σερβίτσιο για καφέ και δίπατη φοντανιέρα με μπισκότα, πτι-φουρ, σοκολατάκια και μακαρόν που απίθωσε στο άσπρο τραπέζι.

«Συγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση, αλλά μας είχαν τελειώσει τα μακαρόν και έπρεπε να πεταχτώ μέχρι το Λαντουρέ στο Κόβεντ Γκάρντεν και είχε πολύ κόσμο», άρχισε να λέει ενώ με ένα ακόμα λάκτισμα του ραβδιού της τα φλιτζάνια είχαν γεμίσει από το σκουρόχρωμο υγρό με το βαθύ άρωμα. «Βάλτε γάλα και ζάχαρη όσο θέλετε. Βγάζω μία στιγμή και ένα πρόχειρο κέικ που έφτιαξα και έρχομαι να τα πούμε», προσέθεσε και χάθηκε πάλι στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Ο Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη έσκυψε συνωμοτικά και ψιθύρισε στο αυτί του εγγονού του.

«Και μεταξύ μας, μου θύμιζε απίστευτα τη μάνα μου»

Μερικές ημέρες μετά ο Μίρακελ Μάλφοϋ ανακοίνωνε τους γάμους του με την Αλίρα Λόνγκμποτομ.

* * *

**_Ω, ναι λοιπόν η οικογένεια Μάλφοϋ μεγάλωσε. Πώς σας φαίνεται ο Μίρακελ; Το όνομα σας αρέσει; Περισσότερο από το Βιμάλ ίσως; Αναμένω τα σχόλια σας. Όπως κάθε φορά ευχαριστώ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τους σχολιαστές μου. SilGold πολύ ωραία επιλογή και το Nights in white satin!_**

**_Σας φιλώ, _**

**_χχχ_**


	20. Κεφάλαιο 20

**_Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ._**

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 20: ΤΟ ΟΛΟΝ ΤΗΣ ΣΥΝΕΧΕΙΑΣ**

Είναι περίεργο πράγμα πώς λειτουργεί η μνήμη. Την μία στιγμή διαβάζεις στην εφημερίδα για το θάνατο ενός τέως συμμαθητή σου και την αμέσως επόμενη έχεις μεταφερθεί στο μαγικό σχολείο που πέρασες τα εφηβικά σου χρόνια. Συγκεκριμένα σε μία βραδιά με μεγάλο ολόγιομο φεγγάρι λίγο πριν από το τέλος του έκτου έτους. Το κάστρο ήταν ήσυχο. Η ώρα κοινής ησυχίας είχε παρέλθει προ πολλού και όλοι οι μαθητές εκτός από τους επιτηρητές βρίσκονταν ήδη στους κοιτώνες τους και στην καλύτερη περίπτωση στα κρεβάτια τους. Εσύ ωστόσο δεν είχες ακολουθήσει τους σχολικούς κανόνες.

Τον είχες συναντήσει μπροστά από την κεντρική αίθουσα και ύστερα είχατε ανέβει μαζί στο σκοτεινό διάδρομο του έβδομου ορόφου, πριν από το κλιμακοστάσιο που οδηγούσε στον πύργο των Γκρίφιντορ. Θυμάσαι πολύ ζωντανά τα ξανθά του ατίθασα μαλλιά, τα γκρι του σπινθηροβόλα μάτια και την ρωμαλέα του κορμοστασιά. Θεωρούταν δικαίως ένας από τους πιο όμορφους μάγους. Για αυτό όταν σου ζήτησε, από εσένα την Σελίνα Μπότον, την ασήμαντη Χάφλπαφ, να τον περιμένεις στις δέκα παρά τέταρτο στη Μεγάλη Σάλα, δεν είχες διστάσει καθόλου να παραβείς το ωράριο για χάρη του.

Είχες ξετρυπώσει από τον κοιτώνα σου και είχες τρέξει στο σημείο συνάντησης, δίχως να σε μυριστεί κανείς. Δεν είχες καταλάβει για ποιο λόγο ήταν κατηγορηματικός στην ώρα ή για ποιο λόγο σε είχε σύρει μέχρι το τελευταίο πάτωμα, όμως αφού μπορούσες να νιώσεις τα ζεστά του χείλη στα δικά σου και τα δυνατά του χέρια να σε σφίγγουν πάνω του, δεν είχες κανένα λόγο να παραπονιέσαι. Τι και αν οι φίλες σου σε είχαν προειδοποιήσει για τον άστατο χαρακτήρα του; Τι και αν τον είχαν κατηγορήσει για γυναικά και επιπόλαιο που δεν έδινε δεκάρα για τα συναισθήματα των άλλων; Τα ήξερες και η ίδια αυτά. Όλοι τα ήξεραν. Ωστόσο όλοι ήξεραν επίσης ότι δεν υπήρχε κορίτσι στο Χόγκουαρτς που να μπορούσε να αρνηθεί την αναντίρρητη γοητεία του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ και που δεν θα έδινε και το δεξί της χέρι για να περάσει λίγες στιγμές ως η εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του. Άλλωστε πάντα υπήρχε η ελπίδα πως εσύ θα γινόσουν το λιμανάκι που αυτός ο άτακτος ταξιδευτής έψαχνε μετά μανίας τόσο καιρό.

Ξαφνικά έτσι όπως ήσουν χαμένη μέσα στα φιλιά και στα χάδια του, βήματα ακούστηκαν στο πέτρινο δάπεδο του πύργου. Πάγωσες στη θέση σου, αλλά ο ξανθός μάγος δεν φάνηκε να πτοείται από την επερχόμενη σύλληψη σας στο πράσσειν. Αντίθετα ξανάσκυψε και πήρε τα χείλη σου στα δικά του με περισσότερη θέρμη και ένταση, ώστε σύντομα είχες ξεχάσει πού ήσουν και ποια ήσουν. Επέστρεψες οδυνηρά στην πραγματικότητα, όταν μία αυστηρή φωνή έσκισε την κατά τα άλλα απόλυτη ησυχία.

«Γιατί κάθε φορά πρέπει να σε πιάνω να σαλιαρίζεις εκεί που επιτηρώ, Μάλφοϋ;»

Άνοιξες διάπλατα τα μάτια σου και η ανάσα σου πιάστηκε στο λαιμό σου. Όχι, θεέ μου! Όχι, αυτή! Γιατί έπρεπε από όλους τους επιτηρητές του Χόγκουαρτς να σας βρει η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη; Δεν ήταν μόνο ότι ήταν η πιο σκληρή από όλους. Ήταν κυρίως αυτό το βλέμμα της, αυτό το αριστοκρατικό της βλέμμα που όταν σε κοιτούσε έλεγες ότι δεν είσαι άξιος ούτε να φιλήσεις τα παπούτσια της. Ειδικά όταν σε είχε μόλις πιάσει να φιλιέσαι ανερυθρίαστα με το γόη του σχολείου. Είχες νιώσει δάκρυα να ανεβαίνουν στα μάτια σου. Προσπάθησες να πιαστείς από το χέρι του για συμπαράσταση, εκείνος ωστόσο απομακρύνθηκε αμέσως από κοντά σου γυρίζοντας σου την πλάτη, όχι πριν προσέξεις παρά την ταραχή σου ένα μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο να διαγράφεται στα ερεθισμένα του χείλη.

«Δε φταίω εγώ, Γουίζλη, αν τα κορίτσια δε συγκρατούνται παρουσία μου και πέφτουν πάνω μου, όπου και αν με βρουν», τον άκουσες να λέει κομπάζοντας.

Δεν πίστευες στα αυτιά σου! Είχε ρίξει όλο το φταίξιμο πάνω σου! Ευτυχώς η Ρόουζ δε φάνηκε να έχαψε λέξη. Τον κοίταξε σκωπτικά αλλά αδιάφορα κάνοντας σε να σκεφτείς, ότι είχες κάνει λάθος. Υπήρχε ένα μονάχα κορίτσι που έμοιαζε αλώβητο από τη γοητεία του Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ και αυτή ήταν η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη. Δεν μπόρεσες παρά να νιώσεις θαυμασμό για την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα με τα σκούρα μπλε μάτια που έλαμπαν σαν ζαφείρια.

«Δέκα πόντους από τους Χάφλπαφ για παράβαση του ωραρίου», είπε απαθώς η Γκρίφιντορ δίχως να σε κοιτάξει καν. «Είσαι τυχερός, Μάλφοϋ, που δεν μπορώ να σου αφαιρέσω πόντους, επειδή είσαι και ο ίδιος επιτηρητής», κάρφωσε ύστερα τη ματιά της στο Σλίδεριν. «Αλλά να ξέρεις πως αν σε ξαναπιάσω στα λημέρια μου, θα σε πάω πακέτο στη ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Και μην αμφιβάλεις, ότι μπορώ να το κάνω», σήκωσε επιδεικτικά το σαϊτεμένο φρύδι της και μονομιάς είχε κάνει μεταβολή και προχωρούσε προς τον πύργο του κοιτώνα της.

Επιτέλους ανάπνευσες με ανακούφιση που η τιμωρία δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα βαριά. Έκανες να τον πιάσεις από το μπράτσο για να γυρίσετε μαζί στα δωμάτια σας, εκείνος όμως τίναξε απότομα το χέρι του και σε άφησε μόνη παίρνοντας στο κατόπι τη Ρόουζ. Έμεινες να κοιτάζεις ενεή και δίχως να καταλάβεις και η ίδια γιατί, ακολούθησες παραπίσω σαν σκυλάκι. Είδες καθαρά το Σκόρπιους να απλώνει το χέρι του και να ακουμπάει τα λεπτά δάχτυλα της Γκρίφιντορ, αλλά το αμέσως επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο να τα τραβάει μακριά λες και είχε αγγίξει ζωντανή φλόγα. Ήξερες πως η Γουίζλη δεν ήταν μάγισσα να τα βάζεις μαζί της. Μπορούσε να επιτελέσει τα πιο δύσκολα ξόρκια μόνο με τη δύναμη του μυαλού της, για αυτό και όλο το σχολείο την φοβόταν περισσότερο από οποιονδήποτε άλλο. Η Ρόουζ σταμάτησε απότομα και στράφηκε προς τον ξανθό νεαρό.

«Ποτέ χωρίς την άδεια μου», τον κοίταξε με νόημα και με ένα βλέμμα που έκανε μέχρι και το δικό σου αίμα σου να παγώσει.

Δεν ήταν ακριβώς αυστηρό, ήταν, ήταν, ήταν ακαταμάχητο, ναι αυτό ήταν. Για αυτό προφανώς ο Σκόρπιους δεν είπε τίποτα, έμεινε μόνο να την κοιτάζει κοκαλωμένος να απομακρύνεται στο βάθος του διαδρόμου και να χάνεται στο σκοτάδι. Όταν είχε εξαφανιστεί οποιοδήποτε σημάδι της πορφύρας των μαλλιών της από το οπτικό σας πεδίο, κατάφερες να ξαναβρείς τον έλεγχο του κορμιού σου και να πλησιάσεις τον έφηβο μάγο.

«Σκορπ … », ξεκίνησες να λες, αλλά αμέσως ο Σλίδεριν πετάχτηκε μακριά και άρχισε να σε εγκαταλείπει με μεγάλα βιαστικά βήματα.

«Παράτα με, Μπότον», ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που ακούστηκε από τα χείλη του, πριν ο έβδομος όροφος παραδοθεί ξανά στην απόλυτη σιωπή.

Την επόμενη ημέρα μπορούσες να συγκαταλέγεσαι σε μία ακόμα από τις καρδιές που είχε κάψει ο ξανθός γόης των Σλίδεριν, Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Είχες κλάψει πολύ τότε, θυμάσαι. Διαβάζοντας τώρα τον επικήδειο του, αναγνωρίζεις πως ήσουν κάτι το απειροελάχιστο στη μεταξύ τους σχέση. Δεν έχεις κρατήσει κακία και λυπάσαι πραγματικά για την απώλεια του. Τουλάχιστον γνωρίζεις ότι αγαπήθηκε πολύ.

* * *

Είναι περίεργο πράγμα πώς λειτουργεί η μνήμη. Σαν ένα σύνολο από φωτεινές εκρήξεις, η μία να διαδέχεται την άλλη. Στην αρχή πιάνεις ένα ξεχασμένο φόρεμα στη ντουλάπα. Ύστερα μεταφέρεσαι σε ένα καφέ στο Παρίσι. Μετά σε δύο μελαγχολικούς ουρανούς για μάτια. Σε μία χρυσή επιδερμίδα. Σε ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο. Σε δύο χείλη, που η τελευταία λέξη που ψιθύρισαν ήταν _Σε αγαπώ._

Είναι παράξενο να ξέρεις ότι δε θα ξανακούσεις ποτέ πια αυτά τα λόγια, θα τα θυμάσαι μόνο, αλλοιωμένα στο ακέραιο. Όλη σου η ζωή μία αγάπη, η δική του αγάπη και οι χίλιοι τρόποι που εκφραζόταν. Αυτή τη φορά ο χωρισμός δεν πονάει, είναι αλλόκοτος, αλλά δεν πονάει. Είναι επειδή ξέρεις πως το αντίο είναι προσωρινό και πολύ σύντομο.

Η πόρτα του δωματίου σου ανοίγει και η έμπρακτη συνέχεια σου, η δική σου και του έρωτα σου για εκείνον, μπαίνει με σιωπηλά βήματα. Μικρές ρυτίδες έχουν αρχίσει να καλύπτουν το πρόσωπο του. Είναι τα πρώτα σημάδια της ωρίμανσης, πατέρας και ο ίδιος πλέον. Φορά ένα μαύρο χιτώνα και τα μάτια του μοιάζουν πρησμένα. Σου αγκαλιάζει τρυφερά τους ώμους.

«Μαμά, οι καλεσμένοι έχουν έρθει και μας περιμένουν»

Κουνάς δεκτικά το κεφάλι σου και παίζεις άλλη μία φορά στα δάχτυλα σου τον πλατινένιο σκορπιό γύρω από το λαιμό σου χαμογελώντας γλυκά. _Φτάσαμε στο τέλος, αγάπη μου_.

* * *

Είναι περίεργο πράγμα πώς λειτουργεί η μνήμη. Αυτό σκεφτόταν ο Άλμπους Σέβερους Πότερ κοιτώντας την οικογενειακή φωτογραφία. Χαμογέλασε νοσταλγικά. Είχε τραβηχτεί στο Μπάροου πολλά χρόνια πριν, λίγο μετά το γάμο του Σκόρπιους με τη Ρόουζ. Ήταν όλοι εκεί· και η Λίλι με το Φραντσέσκο και η Βικτουάρ με τον Τέντυ και ο Τζέιμς με τη Ματίλντα. Ακόμα και η Ντομινίκ και ο Λουί. Ήταν μία πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη ημέρα, πριν ο χρόνος αρχίσει να παίρνει τους παππούδες και ύστερα τους γονείς και τώρα τους φίλους. Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν τόσο νέος και απροβλημάτιστος ακτινοβολώντας υγεία και χαρά. Έσφιγγε στην αγκαλιά του τη Ρόουζ και μαζί έμοιαζαν αχώριστοι.

Αχώριστοι. Μέχρι το θάνατο. Ένα δεύτερο θάνατο που τώρα είχε έρθει σαν παρηγοριά, μετά την υποφορά των γηρατειών. Οι ύστερες ημέρες του αδερφικού του φίλου ήταν στενόχωρες, γεμάτες πόνο και φθορά. Τα ελιξίρια έκανα λίγα πράγματα για να απαλύνουν την οδύνη και τη στιγμή της κύκνειας αναπνοής του ένα σαθρό χαμόγελο είχε σχηματιστεί στα ξηραμένα του χείλη, χαμόγελο λύτρωσης. Είχε προλάβει να πει τα αντίο του, στην οικογένεια του και στους φίλους του, είχε προλάβει να πει μία τελευταία φορά _σε αγαπώ_ στη μία και μοναδική γυναίκα της ζωής του και πλέον ήταν έτοιμος για το ανεπίστροφο ταξίδι, καμία υποχρέωση να τον βαραίνει και να τον κρατάει πίσω. Προχωρούσε στο άπειρο, να συναντήσει όλους τους υπόλοιπους που είχαν προπορευτεί πριν από εκείνον και να περιμένει όλους τους άλλους που θα ακολουθούσαν μετά από αυτόν.

Ήταν μία γεμάτη ύπαρξη που άφηνε πολλές αναμνήσεις, σχεδόν όλες καλές. Ήταν ωραίος άνθρωπος και ωραίος σύντροφος με μία δυνατή καρδιά που μπορούσε να κινήσει βουνά για αυτούς που αγαπούσε. Ο Άλμπους το είχε συνειδητοποιήσει με το δύσκολο τρόπο, στην πιο ζοφερή του στιγμή. Όλα αυτά όμως είχαν ξεπεραστεί εδώ και πολλά χρόνια και μετά από εκεί η συμβίωση ήταν ανέμελη και ευχάριστη. Ήταν εξαιρετικοί φίλοι και συνάδελφοι και όταν προσέφεραν στο Σκόρπιους τη θέση του καινούργιου Αρχηγού Ασφάλειας μετά τη συνταξιοδότηση του Χάρυ Πότερ, ο Άλμπους χάρηκε πραγματικά επειδή ήξερε ότι το άξιζε. Εκείνος ανέλαβε με περίσσεια προθυμία το πόστο του θείου Ρον και η συνεργασία τους συνεχίστηκε άψογα.

Όταν γεννήθηκε ο Μίρακελ, ο Άλμπους ένιωσε λες και θα γινόταν ο ίδιος πατέρας – τόση ήταν η χαρά του. Εννοείται το λάτρεψε αυτό το παιδί, ίσως και παραπάνω από τα δικά του. Ένιωθε ότι ήταν η ενσάρκωση της προσωπικής του βελτίωσης, της επιτυχίας του στην ευτυχία. Χαιρόταν που ο γιος του ήταν κολλητός με το νεαρό Μάλφοϋ, όσο και αν αυτό σήμαινε ότι είχε καταταγεί στους Σλίδεριν. Έτσι και αλλιώς πλέον αυτοί οι διαχωρισμοί σήμαιναν το απόλυτο τίποτα. Τα παιδιά των Γουίζλη είχαν ανακατευτεί και στους τέσσερις οίκους και έκαναν παρέα όλοι μεταξύ τους, μαζί με τη Ζάνα και το Μίρακελ και τους Λόνγκμποτομ και τους Σκαμάντερ. Φυσικά υπήρχαν ενίοτε οι παιδικές και εφηβικές διαμάχες και έριδες, αλλά οι ενήλικες δεν ανακατεύονταν σε αυτά τα καμώματα. Και αν ο Χάρυ ο νεώτερος είχε επιστρέψει μία φορά από τις διακοπές του Πάσχα με ένα μαυρισμένο μάτι εξαιτίας του Μίρακελ, ο πατέρας του δεν ανησύχησε διόλου. Ήξερε ότι θα τα ξανάβρισκαν, όπως και έγινε.

Η μεγαλύτερη εγγονή του, η Κασσάνδρα, μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και τον πλησίασε. Ήταν ίδια η μητέρα της, η Τέσα, πάει να πει του έμοιαζε πάρα πολύ στα νιάτα του. Κάθισε στο μπράτσο της πολυθρόνας και παρατήρησε πάνω από τον ώμο του τη φωτογραφία στα χέρια του.

«Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί», είπε αναφερόμενη στην εικόνα. «Είστε στο Μπάροου;»

«Ναι», χαμογέλασε απαλά ο Άλμπους Πότερ. «Πριν από πάρα πολλά χρόνια», γέλασε καλοκάγαθα. «Είχα καιρό να την ξεθάψω. Με στενοχωρούσε να βλέπω πόσοι λίγοι έχουμε μείνει ακόμα στη ζωή»

«Και τώρα όχι πια;», τον κοίταξε απορημένα.

«Όχι, όχι πια», μειδίασε εκείνος.

Μετά από λίγο σηκώθηκε και αφού έκρυψε ξανά το κιτρινισμένο ενθύμιο, πήρε την εγγονή του από το χέρι και μαζί κατέβηκαν στο ισόγειο, όπου τους περίμεναν οι υπόλοιποι. Είχαν φορέσει όλοι τα καλά τους, να τιμήσουν μία τελευταία φορά τον αγαπημένο μάγο. Ένας-ένας στέκονταν μπροστά από το σβησμένο τζάκι και παίρνοντας λίγη από τη μαγική σκόνη στα χέρια τους, προχωρούσαν στην εστία φωνάζοντας καθαρά: Έπαυλη των Μάλφοϋ.

Το μέγαρο ήταν πιο θλιμμένο από άλλοτε, ωστόσο όχι καταθλιπτικό. Στο καθιστικό τους υποδέχθηκαν ο Μίρακελ με την Αλίρα. Είχαν φτάσει και άλλοι φίλοι και συγγενείς που συζητούσαν χαμηλόφωνα. Οι περισσότεροι ήταν μεγάλης ηλικίας και θυμούνταν ιστορίες από τα νιάτα τους. Ο Μίρακελ δεν άργησε να ανέβει στα επάνω δωμάτια και να επιστρέψει μαζί με τη Ρόουζ. Φαινόταν ταλαιπωρημένη, αλλά πάντα διατηρούσε αυτήν την ευθυτενή κορμοστασιά της που της προσέδιδε αξιοπρέπεια και επιβλητικότητα. Χαιρέτισε και καλωσόρισε σαν ευγενική οικοδέσποινα τους παρευρισκομένους και στο τέλος προσέγγισε τον αγαπημένο της ξάδερφο.

«Τι κάνεις, Ρόουζ;», την ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Υπομονή», απάντησε σιβυλλικά εκείνη. «Σύντομα θα ξαναβρεθώ κοντά του», γέλασε και τα μάτια της έλαμπαν.

Ο Μίρακελ άνοιξε τις τζαμένιες μπαλκονόπορτες και οι καλεσμένοι βγήκαν στον κήπο. Ήταν Κυριακή και πρωί και τέλη καλοκαιριού. Έκανε λίγη ζέστη και υγρασία, αλλά είχε ένα απαλό, ευεργετικό αεράκι. Τα πρώτα φύλλα είχαν ήδη αρχίσει να πέφτουν. Η πομπή με πρώτη τη Ρόουζ διέσχισε το μεγάλο κτήμα και σταμάτησε στον ειδικό χώρο που φιλοξενούσε το οικογενειακό κοιμητήριο. Δίπλα στους τάφους των Ντράκο και Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ υπήρχε πλέον μία καινούργια μαρμάρινη κατασκευή με χαραγμένο το όνομα του Σκόρπιους Υπερίωνα Μάλφοϋ, αγαπημένου συζύγου και πατέρα. Η Ρόουζ απεγκλώβισε το χέρι της από το αγκαζέ του γιου της που την στήριζε μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή και ανέβηκε τα τρία σκαλιά που υπερύψωναν τον τάφο από το έδαφος. Ακούμπησε με τρεμάμενα χέρια την πέτρινη επιφάνεια και μεμιάς όλη η έκταση καλύφθηκε από βαθιά μπλε τριαντάφυλλα.

«Θα είμαι πάντα δική σου. Και μετά το θάνατο», ψιθύρισε τόσο σιγανά που αν ο Άλμπους δεν την γνώριζε τόσο καλά, ίσως και να μην το καταλάβαινε.

Η τελετή του αποχαιρετισμού ήταν απλή και λιτή. Η Ρόουζ σωματικά ήταν παρούσα, αλλά διανοητικά ήταν πανταχού απούσα. Ο ξάδελφος της ήξερε, όπως και οι πιο κοντινοί της άνθρωποι, ότι δε θα ήταν ποτέ πια εδώ. Μετά την κηδεία δεν του έκανε εντύπωση, πως κάθε φορά που την επισκεπτόταν, την έβρισκε καθισμένη στην ίδια θέση δίπλα από τον τάφο. Δεν έκλαιγε, δε φώναζε, δε μιλούσε, καθόταν μόνο σιωπηλή από την ώρα που θα ξυπνούσε μέχρι αργά το βράδυ.

Κανείς δεν της είχε εναντιωθεί, κανείς δεν της είχε πει να μην το κάνει. Κανείς δεν είχε λόγο. Ανήκε σε εκείνον και μόνο σε εκείνον και κανείς άλλος δεν είχε δικαιώματα πάνω της. Το σώμα της βρέθηκε νεκρό σε αυτήν την απαράλλαχτη θέση μία εβδομάδα αργότερα. Το πνεύμα της δεν είχε αναγκαστεί να περιμένει πολύ. Για ακόμα μία φορά, την ύστατη φορά, είχε υποκύψει στις διαταγές της θέλησης της.

Εκείνη τη νύχτα των αρχών του Φθινοπώρου οι αστρονόμοι της Βασιλικής Αστρονομικής Εταιρείας στο Πικαντίλι του Λονδίνου παρατήρησαν ένα πρωτοφανές αστρονομικό φαινόμενο. Γύρω από τα 167 άστρα του αστερισμού του Σκορπιού προστέθηκαν αναπάντεχα άλλα 133 σχηματίζοντας έναν καινούργιο αστερισμό 300 άστρων που αποτελούταν από ένα σκορπιό που κράταγε τρυφερά μέσα στις δαγκάνες του ένα εκατόφυλλο τριαντάφυλλο. Μετά από άπειρες μελέτες και έρευνες οι διακεκριμένοι επιστήμονες δεν μπόρεσαν να καταλήξουν παρά σε ένα πόρισμα:

_Η μαγεία του σύμπαντος παραμένει ανάμεσα μας._

**ΤΕΛΟΣ**

* * *

_**Και ναι, φτάσαμε στο τέλος! Πώς σας φάνηκε στην ολότητα της η ιστορία μου; Προσωπικά ήταν ένα πολύ αγαπημένο ταξίδι. Μην στενοχωριέστε όμως φίλοι μου! Έχω πολλές περιπέτειες στα σκαριά από τον κόσμο του Χάρυ Πότερ. Έχετε το νου σας! Οσονούπω θα εμφανιστούν!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και τους σχολιαστές μου. Φιλιά λατρευτικά σε όλους!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


End file.
